LA FUERZA DEL DESTINO
by Novahikaru Shidou
Summary: Jinchuuriki es una de las bandas ídolos del momento, Anbu es un grupo debutante, pero Jinchuuriki es más de lo que aparenta a simple vista, que ocurrirá cuando Sasuke guitarrista de Anbu se reencuentre con Kyubi, su antigüo amor. Sasunaru Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok. Este capítulo merece todas las explicaciones posibles por que no quiero reclamos después.**

**Para empezar esta historia es YAOI, relación chicoxchico, si no te gusta el género favor de pasar a la siguiente historia,esta seguramente no te gustará XD si quieres leer la versión original está en la sección de Rayearth. **

**Segundo, en esta historia se tratan temas como Lemon, MPREG y demás cosas raras que se nos ocurren a las Yaoistas para hacer posibles finales medianamente felices XD así que si no te interesa el género pasa a la siguiente historia (se han dado cuenta que parece juego de monopoly, si es así pase al siguiente texto XD) **

**Tercero, para hacer posible el Mpreg, las yaoistas hemos inventado algo muy interesante que son los donceles, que son chicos con la capacidad de embarazarse (si ya sé físicamente imposible, aunque no para los caballitos de mar, pero vamos que es divertido ver como metemos a los donceles en apuros) también se dice que son mucho más fertiles que la mujer, así que es casi del 100% el porcentaje de que queden embarazados en el primer encuentro sexual o sin protección, Así que si no te gusta leer cosas tan fumadas, sabes donde está la puerta XD**

**Cuarto. Este fic tendrá muchísimas canciones, por lo que ninguna de ellas me pertenece pondré las debidas menciones de título y autor, o mínimo interprete, pero aclaro de antemano que no me pertenecen las canciones ok. **

**Quinto. Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto, y no lo volveré a poner por que es muy aburrido ponerlo en cada capítulo y siempre tienen que ver el primer capítulo para acceder a los siguientes así que sobre aviso no hay engaño ok. **

**Sexto. Ya hice mención de esto en el punto uno, esta historia es mía, pero esta versión es una adaptación de la original que me encuentro publicando en la sección de Rayearth, trataré de publicar uno o dos capítulos más a la semana para ponerme al corriente con ella apenas la estoy subiendo, también estoy publicando esta historia en Amor Yaoi, pero a veces falla esa página así que henos aquí. **

**Y ya si has llegado hasta este punto y aún así deseas leer esta historia entonces no te detengo más (pasa al siguiente renglón XD) **

**LA FUERZA DEL DESTINO**

**Capítulo 1 **

Las gotas de lluvia caían sin cesar en la estación de tren mientras los últimos pasajeros bajaban del transporte.

- Tuvimos suerte de obtener los últimos boletos. - comentó Sai volteando su rostro hacia Neji un joven de largos cabellos negro y ojos blancos.

- Pero aún teníamos tiempo. - respondió cruzando sus brazos a la altura de su pecho esperando que se desahogara un poco la salida.

- Es mejor llegar antes. - respondió Sai tomando su maleta. - Sasuke? - volteó en busca del chico y lo vio detenido en la puerta del tren volteando hacia el cielo con ojos brillantes.

- No te quedes atrás - le dijo Neji a Sasuke mientras levantaba un maletín del suelo

Sin responder Sasuke tomó el estuche de su guitarra y comenzó a seguir a los otros dos.

- No te quedes atrás "Kyubi"!!! - gritó un pelirrojo mientras salían del tren entrando en la estación.

- Ya voy!!! - respondió un joven rubio desde las espaldas de los chicos, llevando a cuestas el estuche de su violín junto con su maleta en el hombro.

Se detuvo rayando detrás de sus compañeros y se acomodó la mochila en el hombro tomando en los brazos el estuche de su instrumento.

- No debieron haber gritado - dijo una chica de cabellos negro azulados volteando a ambos lados con sus ojos cubiertos por unos lentes oscuros, los demás pasajeros voltearon a verlos.

- "Kyubi" espero que aún tengas fuerzas para correr. - susurró el pelirrojo estudiando la situación tras sus gafas oscuras con una gota en la frente.

"Kyubi" El rubio de ojos azules también volteó a ver a sus amigos y a los pasajeros sonriendo.

- Chicos comiencen a caminar lentamente - dijo "Kyubi" mientras emprendía la graciosa huida.

- Eh?! que no son el grupo Jinchuuriki!! - dijo una chica a sus compañeras casi desde el otro extremo de la estación y de súbito todas las miradas se centraron en los tres integrantes.

- A Correr!!! - gritó "Shukaku" echando a correr seguido de cerca por "Neko" mientras trataban de alcanzar a "Kyubi" quien ya había logrado llegar al auto que los esperaba fuera de la estación.

Los tres chicos se quedaron estáticos unos segundos admirando la manada de admiradoras que salían corriendo tras el grupo.

- No puedo creer que ellos eran Jinchuuriki - susurró Neji.

- Vaya grupo. - dijo Sai.

- Vámonos, este lugar está lleno de fanáticos y es mejor guardar nuestra distancia. - comentó Sasuke emprendiendo el camino.

- Tiene razón. - Neji comenzó a caminar tratando de pasar desapercibido por el grupo de fanáticas, al llegar a la entrada de la estación encontró a la distancia a Lee, esperándolos junto a un carro negro y agradeció internamente no verlo vestido con su cotidiano traje verde.

- Lee! - gritó Sai levantando la mano, el joven reaccionó y levantando la mano correspondió al saludo.

- Cómo les fue chicos? - dijo tan pronto como estuvieron frente a él. - esperábamos que llegaran mañana.

- Sí, lo sé, pero Sai insistió en llegar antes - dijo Neji volteando a ver a Sai.

- Ja,ja,ja, nunca cambiarás Sai - rió Lee mientras abría la cajuela del auto para que los chicos pusieran sus maletas. - llegaron justo a tiempo chicos, no se preocupen.

- Cómo está tu familia Lee? - preguntó Sasuke.

- Todos están bien, la salud de mi madre está mucho mejor ahora y creo que estaré listo para nuestro debut - sonrió el chico mostrando su mano en puño y su dedo pulgar alzado, guiñando un ojo.

- En ese caso no habrá nadie que detenga nuestro primer concierto, cierto? - dijo Neji con una sonrisa confiada y los demás le correspondieron el gesto y asintieron.

- El mundo sabrá muy pronto de "Anbu" - sonrió Lee mostrando su pose de victoria.

Los chicos estaban a punto de subir al auto, mientras a unos cuantos metros se encontraba la blanca limosina que transportaba a Jinchuuriki, quienes no habían logrado huir lo suficientemente rápido y tuvieron que firmar uno que otro autógrafo a la velocidad del rayo, pero tan pronto como estuvieron dentro se relajaron.

- Haaaa, no puedo creer que seamos tan conocidos - dijo Kyubi mientras se estiraba.

- Y que lo digas, a mí también me sorprendió - respondió Shukaku dejando su maleta en el suelo.

- Alguno ha recibido alguna llamada de nuestra representante? - preguntó Neko mientras revisaba su teléfono celular, Shukaku y Kyubi voltearon a verla y sacaron sus teléfonos.

- Yo no. - dijo Shukaku observando que su buzón no tenía nuevos mensajes.

Kyubi comenzaba a marcar un número y se colocaba el teléfono en el oído, mientras sus compañeros lo miraban intrigados.

- Bueno... Oba-chan... sí ya llegamos. - dijo el rubio y Shukaku y Neko se fueron de espaldas.

- Kyubi deja de estar jugando!! - gritó Shukaku molesto.

- Espera un segundo - Kyubi cerró los ojos mientras detenía su conversación y después miró a Shukaku con seriedad - estoy avisándole a mi familia que llegamos sanos y salvos así que no me interrumpas por favor. - diciendo esto volvió a contestar el aparato, Shukaku lo miró con un ojo entrecerrado, mientras que Neko sólo se cubrió la boca para evitar soltar la risa.

La ventanilla que separaba al chofer de los pasajeros comenzó a descender.

- Disculpen que los interrumpa - dijo un chico alto de cabello negro atado en una coleta alta y ojos negros.

- Se le ofrece algo? - Preguntó Neko cortésmente con una gota en la frente mientras Shukaku medio mataba al chico que hablaba por teléfono.

- Cof, sí, su representante me ordenó que los llevara de inmediato al hotel, dejó dicho que la esperaran en su habitación hasta que ella llegara.

- Muchas gracias Sr...

- Shikamaru, sólo Shikamaru.

- Muchas gracias Shikamaru. - dijo Neko y sintió como Kyubi la empujaba tratando de alejar el teléfono de las manos de Shukaku. - Chicos compórtense.

- Ayúdame Neko!! - gritó Kyubi y mientras caía al suelo de la limosina con Shukaku sobre él.

- Quítale ese aparato, me anda difamando ante su familia - dijo Shukaku mientras Neko los veía con una gota en la frente.

- Chicos por favor... - trató de calmarlos pero fue inútil

***

Mientras tanto en un lujoso hotel de la ciudad.

- Exijo que se me explique por qué no ha llegado la invitación formal para el programa de fin de año. - dijo en un tono molesto una chica rubia vestida con un traje sastre mientras hablaba por su celular. - Pero Nicolás los chicos llegarán de un momento a otro... Tu palabra no es tan segura en muchas ocasiones...quiero tener ese papel en mis manos antes que lleguen o de lo contrario tu pagarás las consecuencias - diciendo esto colgó. - Fu! Lo que me faltaba - dijo molesta mientras pensaba - "tenían que encargarle la entrega de la invitación al inútil de Nicolás"

Se levantó del sillón del Lobby caminó hacia el mostrador de la administración.

- Disculpe señor sería tan amable de corroborar si se hizo una reservación en el restaurante.

El joven volteó a verla y amablemente le sonrió, bajó la vista tecleando algo en la computadora

- Me podría decir cuál es su nombre?

- Sabaku no Temari.

- Disculpe es usted la representante del Grupo Jinchuuriki? - preguntó confundido el administrador.

- Así es - sonrió la chica - Es probable que estemos hospedados aquí unos días así que le pido discreción, no deseo que los chicos sean molestados por los empleados del hotel.

- Haremos que su estadía aquí sea lo más agradable posible. - respondió el joven. - La reservación está hecha para las 9:00 p.m.

- Muchas gracias.

- Disculpe señor, tenemos una reservación en este hotel. - interrumpió un chico de cabellos y ojos negros.

- En seguida lo checo, es todo señorita? - preguntó el hombre.

- Sí - sonrió Temari y miró al chico quien había interrumpido, era bastante atractivo - disculpe, lo he visto en algún lugar antes? - preguntó mientras el chico volteaba a verla, la miró unos segundos y sonrió.

- Es usted la señorita Sabaku no Temari cierto. - respondió el chico.

- Así es, nos conocemos.

- Mi nombre es Sai...

- Pero claro, nos vimos en la casa disquera, es el representante de ese nuevo grupo no es cierto?

- En efecto, si no me equivoco debe estar esperando a sus chicos, es probable que lleguen en unos minutos más.

Temari lo miró intrigada unos segundos y parpadeó confundida.

- Tuvimos la suerte de toparnos con ellos, pero desgraciadamente no pudimos verlos más que unos segundos ya que los fanáticos también los descubrieron.

- Ya veo, por cierto Sai me preguntaba si les llegó una invitación.

- Para el programa de fin de año, sí - sonrió el chico. - Nicolás me la entregó hace unos días.

- En serio - dijo Temari con una venita en la frente mientras pensaba: "Voy a Matar a Nicolás"

- Seguramente ustedes habrán recibido su invitación mucho antes que nosotros.

- Eh? Ha sí, claro, desde hace muchos días. - sonrió Temari con una gotita en la frente.

- Es usted la señorita Sabaku no - preguntó uno de los empleados del hotel.

- Sí - respondió Temari.

- Esto es para usted - respondió entregándole un sobre que Temari reconoció como la tan mencionada invitación. - Gracias - dijo mientras entrecerraba un ojo y tomaba el sobre.

Sai la miró unos segundos, mientras la chica admiraba el sobre.

- Sus habitaciones serán la 145 y 155 - respondió el administrador después de revisar el registro.

- Muy amable, con su permiso señorita Sabaku no, mis chicos deben estar esperándome - dijo realizando una pequeña reverencia.

- Claro - respondió Temari pensando en cual era el número de sus habitaciones.

***

Los tres chicos llegaron al hotel y gracias al cielo los fanáticos no se encontraban ahí debido a un despiste que había hecho la representante para dejarlos en paz.

- Aire fresco - dijo Shukaku bajando del auto y estirando los brazos.

- Wow este es nuestro hotel - agregó Kyubi mirando la amplitud y elegancia del lugar.

- Temari piensa en todo, pero esto es más ostentoso de lo que esperé - respondió Neko.

- Vamos chicos no quiero que nadie nos vea así que entremos - dijo Shukaku entrando en el hotel, en la recepción las llaves de las habitaciones ya habían sido dispuestas y los chicos subieron a descansar un rato pero justo cuando llegaban a la entrada de esta Temari los interceptó.

- Chicos todo marcha viento en popa - sonrió Temari entrando a la habitación - tengo aquí en mis manos la invitación formal para su presentación en el Foro Estrella - dijo extendiendo un sobre.

- El Foro Estrella!!! - gritaron los tres al unísono y se precipitaron hacia Temari.

- Cómo la conseguiste? - preguntó Kyubi.

- Será después del especial de Navidad supongo? - preguntó Shukaku.

- Creí que sólo le permitían presentaciones a grupos que tuvieran mucho más tiempo en el ámbito musical - comentó Neko.

- Ja,Ja,Ja sé que están emocionados por esto chicos pero que les parece si se dan un buen baño, se cambian y me acompañan a cenar ahí podremos platicar con más calma.

- Sí!!! - gritó Kyubi y corrió al cuarto de baño - Yo primero!!! - Shukaku le pisaba los talones.

- Ni lo pienses yo entraré primero!! - pero en ese momento Kyubi entró en la habitación de baño y cerró la puerta, Shukaku molesto comenzó a gritar mientras golpeaba la puerta - Déjame entrar!!! - desde el interior recibió un "No!!" por respuesta - Me las vas a pagar!! - volteó a ver las camas molesto y sonrió - Entonces elegiré primero mi cama!! - le gritó a la puerta de baño y hubo unos segundos de silencio. "No me importa!" - estás seguro, hay una cama que parece muy suave - volvió a decir y después de otro lapso de silencio volvió a escuchar "Tampoco me importa!" - Déjame entrar!!!

- Estos niños, parece que no cambiarán - sonrió Temari junto con Neko mientras ambas miraban la escena con una gota en la frente - los veré abajo - sonrió Temari y Neko sólo asintió.

La pelinegra cerró la puerta de la habitación y abrió la que conectaba ambas habitaciones para poder dejar sus cosas en su habitación, y se desplomó sobre su cama, Shukaku la miró desde la puerta un poco extrañado.

- Te sucede algo?

- No, sólo estoy un poco cansada por el viaje - respondió la chica quitándose los lentes oscuros y los depositó en un buró - descansaré un rato, despiértame cuando Kyubi salga del baño por favor - dijo dulcemente.

- Dalo por hecho Neko, quieres que lo haga a la manera tradicional o te traigo a algún príncipe azul - sonrió.

- Ja, Ja prefiero a la manera tradicional.

- La tuya o la mía?

- Cuál es la diferencia?

- Medio litro de agua - bromeó Shukaku y Neko sólo rió suavemente.

- La mía por favor.

- Descuida cuidaré tu sueño - Shukaku entró a su cuarto y se recostó en una de las camas y prendió la televisión en un volumen bajo, algunos minutos después Kyubi salía del baño con una bata cubriendo su cuerpo.

- Qué refrescante - sonrió ampliamente el rubio, miró su alrededor y se dirigió hacia su maleta, la colocó en la cama que se encontraba pegada a la ventana-balcón, corrió las cortinas y se dispuso a sacar su ropa, Shukaku se levantó somnoliento y se encargó de despertar a Neko antes de entrar al cuarto de baño.

Kyubi se cambió aprovechando que Shukaku se encontraba bañándose, una camisa de seda naranja, con los primeros botones desabrochados pero sin dejar demasiada piel a la vista y un pantalón negro así como los zapatos, un par de pasadas a su cabello lo suficiente para que luciera despeinado y listo.

- Pero que elegante Kyubi - sonrió Shukaku - Tal parece que vas en busca de pareja.

- Tenemos que estar presentables, uno nunca sabe que pueda ocurrir - respondió mientras terminaba de aplicarse perfume.

- Luces muy bien - sonrió Shukaku - Sabes resaltar muy bien tus atributos.

- Gracias - sonrió el rubio

- Me agradaba que fueras un chico inocente - comentó de pronto desconcertando al rubio - pero al mismo tiempo me alegra que ya no seas tan ingenuo - agregó con una sonrisa.

- Qué dices!! Insinúas que era ingenuo - respondió hincándose sobre la cama como si estuviera a punto de brincar hacia el pelirrojo de ojos verdes.

- O será que todavía lo eres? - volvió a sonreír con picardía.

- Shukaku!! - se quejó Kyubi.

- Mejor será que comience a vestirme

Las vestimentas de Shukaku, consistieron en una camisa de color tinto a juego con sus zapatos y un pantalón blanco.

- Y yo era el elegante? - se burló Kyubi admirando a Shukaku.

- Vaya chicos no sabía que fuera una cena elegante - comentó Neko apareciendo por la puerta que conectaba ambas habitaciones.

- No lo era hasta que Kyubi me convenció que debíamos estar presentables para lo que pudiera pasar.

- Tienes razón - Neko entró completamente en la habitación llevaba un vestido corto color verde botella con cuello de tortuga y sin mangas, llevaba un par de guantes blancos que acentuaban el blanco de sus ojos.

Sus compañeros quedaron boquiabiertos al verla.

- Increíble!!

- Neko si que sabe vestir elegante.

- Gracias chicos. - se sonrojó la chica ante los halagos.

- Bueno creo que es hora que bajemos a cenar antes que sea más tarde - sonrió Shukaku.

- Sí - respondió Kyubi.

Salieron de la alcoba, dirigiéndose al ascensor, la puerta se abrió y dos chicos con sus respectivas maletas salieron de él.

Neko tropezó con una de las maletas y estuvo a punto de caer pero uno de los chicos la detuvo ante que se lastimara.

- Se encuentra bien? - preguntó el joven alto de largos cabellos oscuros y ojos blancos parecidos a los de ella.

- Sí, gracias - respondió la chica con una sonrisa mirando al chico a los ojos.

El joven asintió soltando a la chica, su compañero ya había salido y miraban con una sonrisa la escena, pasado esto ambos chicos se separaron y Kyubi y Shukaku se acercaron a Neko tan pronto la puerta del ascensor se cerró.

- Estás bien? - preguntó Shukaku.

- Sí.

- No me refiero a eso y tú lo sabes - dijo Shukaku y agregó por lo bajo - Qué calificación le das.

- Yo le daría un 8, por que no se presentó - sonrió Kyubi.

- Wow! Un ocho, entonces realmente te impresionó. - dijo Shukaku.

- No bromeen chicos - dijo Neko sonrojada - No me parece justo juzgar a los chicos de la forma en que lo hacen, hay otro tipo de cosas que importan.

- Tienes razón, démosle medio punto por ser el salvador del momento. - Sonrió Kyubi y su compañero comenzó a reír mientras esperaban que las puertas del ascensor se abrieran nuevamente.

- Aunque debo confesarte que no estaba tan mal - sonrío Shukaku. - En qué habitación estará?

- Shukaku - Negó Neko y Kyubi sonrió.

- Su compañero también era lindo, no les parece. - sonrió Kyubi.

- Oh!! así que Kyubi quedó impresionado por un muchacho - se burló Shukaku y Kyubi se sonrojó dándole un pequeño empujón a Shukaku y en ese momento la puerta del ascensor se abrió y el pelirrojo golpeó a otra persona.

- Disculpe, no era mi inten...sión - Shukaku encontró dos brillantes ojos negros y quedó paralizado un segundo.

- No creo que le des un simple 8 - se burló Kyubi pasando junto a Shukaku y al muchacho.

- Qué? - preguntó Sai parpadeando confundido.

- Nada, nada - sonrió Shukaku, mientras pensaba "sólo su sentencia de muerte" - lo siento...

- Sai, llámame Sai. - dijo el pelinegro.

- Sai.

- Disculpen - Kyubi interrumpió - Shukaku, ya debemos irnos.

- Así que te llamas Shukaku.

- Sí, así es - sonrió Shukaku "Lastima que no puedo decirle mi nombre"

- Bueno, nos veremos Shukaku.

- Hasta luego Sai.....Kyubi, estás dispuesto a terminar tu vida pronto o por qué hiciste eso? - preguntó Shukaku mirando al chico con cara de "Me las vas a pagar".

- Temari nos está esperando recuerdas.

- Y eso que importa, no viste al chico que acabo de dejar - protestó.

- Neko también dejó a un chico, no podemos perder el tiempo - respondió volviendo a encaminarse hacia el restaurante y Shukaku simplemente se resignó.

Llegaron a la entrada del restaurante y el mesero los guió hacia la mesa donde Temari los esperaba, frente a la chica había una copa de champaña que paseaba entre sus dedos con el rostro serio como si tuviera un sin fin de pensamientos que no deseaba abandonar.

- Temari. - Kyubi se acercó y le tocó el hombro - estás muy seria.

- Gracias por notarlo - sonrió la rubia - su presentación en el foro estrella debe ser simplemente perfecta.

- No te esfuerces tanto.

- Es mi trabajo no te preocupes, sus presentaciones serán increíbles de ahora en adelante, como su representante tomaré todas las precauciones para que nada salga mal.

- Ya lo creo - sonrió Shukaku y Temari le regresó la sonrisa.

- Desean cenar algo?

- Sí - dijo Kyubi alegremente.

- Este lugar es muy bonito. - sonrió Neko.

- Digno de Jinchuuriki - guiñó un ojo Temari.

- Ya lo creo, mira los precios - dijo Shukaku observando el menú.

- Esta cena corre por mi cuenta chicos así que pidan lo que deseen.

- Estás segura - preguntó Shukaku.

- Claro.

- De acuerdo entonces yo pediré - Kyubi estudió el menú y pidió un ligero platillo de salmón con una ensalada.

- Yo tengo hambre así que pediré una pasta. - dijo Shukaku.

- Yo sólo quiero un postre y un café. - sonrió Neko.

- Estás segura Neko, puedo recomendarte la especialidad de mariscos es realmente buena. - sonrió Temari.

- Suena muy bien pero tengo antojo de algo dulce - sonrió la chica y en ese momento el mesero se apartó con la orden.

- Temari, el especial de fin de año se llevará a cabo en la fecha fijada? - preguntó Kyubi.

- Sí, parece que después de todos los cambios la fecha permaneció intacta, así que espero se preparen para los ensayos de la próxima semana.

- Claro - sonrió Shukaku. - También espero a cambio un recorrido por la ciudad - terminó.

- Cuenta con ello - sonrió Temari, la música se detuvo unos momentos y el restaurante permaneció en silencio a excepción de un murmullo proveniente del resto de las mesas.

Un mesero se acercó en ese momento.

- _Monsieur_, le mandan esto - dijo extendiéndole un papel a Kyubi.

- A mí? - preguntó el chico. - Quién?

- Un muchacho, sólo pidió le entregara esto y se marchó.

- Vaya un admirador secreto - sonrió Shukaku burlándose

- Gracias - dijo Kyubi y tomando el papel lo desdobló.

_**"Quién conoce realmente al petirrojo?"**_

Kyubi abrió ligeramente los ojos sorprendido y volteó a ambos lados tratando de encontrar a alguien.

- Ocurre algo? - preguntó Shukaku.

- Qué bonita melodía - comentó Neko prestando atención a unas notas de violín que comenzaron a flotar rompiendo el silencio del restaurante - no me parece conocida esa melodía?

Kyubi se paró en el acto.

- Discúlpenme enseguida regreso - dijo alejándose un poco de la mesa.

- Pero tu cena está a punto de llegar - trató de detenerlo Shukaku.

- No tardaré, será sólo un momento - sonrió Kyubi.

- Qué extraño - dijo Temari. - Acaso será algún pretendiente oculto - se burló la chica y los otros dos sonrieron.

- Probablemente - respondió Shukaku con picardía.

**Novahikaru**


	2. Chapter 2

**LA FUERZA DEL DESTINO**

**Capítulo 2**

Kyubi salió corriendo del restaurante siguiendo las notas de violín que lo guiaron hacia un jardín en el interior del hotel, no había nadie alrededor, un pequeño lago artificial con unos cuantos peces llamaron su atención así como la vegetación abundante del lugar, hacía frío pero la melodía sonaba clara y fuerte proveniente de la oscuridad que brindaban un par de árboles.

- Hola petirrojo - dijo la voz de un hombre, él no respondió pero estudió detenidamente las sombras descubriendo una silueta, parecía halagado de escuchar las notas del violín cuando de pronto un par de brillantes ojos negros como la noche voltearon a verlo tenían un destello rojizo y sintió como si su corazón fuera a travesado por una espada. - Me alegra volver a verte.

- En serio? - preguntó parándose arrogante frente al hombre mientras le sostenía la mirada con sus preciosos zafiro, los ojos rojizos se deslizaron por su cuerpo, estudiándolo detenidamente de pies a cabeza lentamente hasta que finalmente terminó la canción.

- Esta canción es solamente del petirrojo, creí que lo había encontrado nuevamente, pero no es así. - el chico bajó la vista con algo de tristeza.

- Usted acabó con la vida del petirrojo sin compasión porqué sería justo que volviera a encontrarlo, acaso planea llorar sobre sus restos pidiendo perdón - dijo seriamente. - No debería tocar canciones secretas a los desconocidos. - terminó desviando la vista con indignación.

- Lo que ocurrió no fue culpa mía Uzumaki - respondió el hombre.

El rubio apretó su puño con molestia levantó la vista seriamente acercándose al chico, justo cuando él levantaba el rostro para mirarle un golpe seco se escuchó en medio del silencio.

- No vuelvas a utilizar ese nombre en mi presencia, no eres digno de pronunciarlo. - dijo con una completa expresión de molestia como respuesta el chico lo tomó de la muñeca con fuerza.

- La muerte de Minato no fue culpa mía - agrego mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

- Pudiste evitarla. - dijo mientras trataba de alejarse.

- Agregando mi muerte a la lista, hice todo lo que pude por él - respondió sin moverse pero sosteniéndolo con un poco más de fuerza.

- Debí dejarte morir cuando te conocí - permanecieron un segundo en silencio.

- No hubieras podido hacerlo - diciendo esto acercó un poco su rostro al chico - Y se que no podrías hacerlo incluso ahora. - sus labios se rosaron ligeramente.

- Suéltame - susurró cerrando los ojos. - déjame ir Sasuke - agregó abriendo los ojos y mirándolo inexpresivamente.

Lo soltó y él se apartó bruscamente dejando un rastro de perfume en el aire que su acompañante aspiró profundamente.

- Este perfume? - preguntó mientras lo miraba. - No me has olvidado, lo sé.

- Ya no me interesas, no dejaría de ser yo mismo sólo por olvidarte, pero tu recuerdo ha sido enterrado junto con Minato. No te sobreestimes, no eres inolvidable, nunca lo fuiste - lo miró a los ojos un segundo y dio media vuelta pero Sasuke lo tomó nuevamente de la mano obligándolo a voltear.

- Realmente me has olvidado? - preguntó.

- Ahora soy yo quien no quiere verte, me resulta insoportable, vine sólo para decirte que te alejes de mí, te borré de mi vida hace mucho y no necesito recordarte ahora. - diciendo esto se apartó pero Sasuke lo atrajo hacia él y abrazándolo con fuerza lo besó, a pesar de no ser correspondido el chico no hizo ningún intento de apartarlo.

- Sé que estás mintiendo - le susurró Sasuke tras romper el beso. - Naruto.

- No vuelvas a decir mi nombre, no necesito que me recuerdes que te conocí - con esto terminó de apartarse - No vuelvas a buscarme Sasuke, no te interesó buscarme cuando pudiste hacerlo y ahora no te necesito.

Sasuke desvió la mirada.

- Por qué....? - susurró levantando la mirada hacia él.

- Por favor Sasuke, lo ocurrido ya puedes dejarlo en el pasado, continuemos nuestras vidas, es todo lo que quiero y espero. - con esto se alejó dejando al chico en el mismo lugar. - Ya no hay motivos para lastimarnos más. - fue lo último que le dijo.

Salió del jardín y se detuvo un momento en la entrada del restaurante, se llevó los dedos a los labios un segundo y desvió la mirada en forma pensativa, pero levantando el rostro después de eso entró con decisión al restaurante.

- Kyubi te tardaste demasiado.

- Discúlpenme, no quise hacerlos esperar, ya llegó la cena? - preguntó con una sonrisa.

- Ahí viene - sonrió Neko observando al mesero acercarse con los platillos.

Shukaku miró como el mesero dejaba su plato en la mesa, tomó uno de los cubiertos y prácticamente devoró su cena, al igual que Temari. Neko no comía demasiado rápido pero aún así terminó mucho antes que Kyubi.

- Te sientes bien Kyubi? - Neko le tocó el hombro al verlo masticar sus alimentos con mucha concentración cosa por de más extraña en él.

- Hm? - el rubio volteó a ver a sus amigos, quienes lo miraban con extrañeza. - Ja, ja no se preocupen, estoy bien.

- No tendrá algo que ver con la nota o sí? - preguntó Shukaku

- En lo más mínimo, eso es historia del pasado, es que creí que en la carta podría encontrar ramen y además estaba pensando en el próximo concierto, debemos practicar un poco más, los instrumentos tienen que estar en perfectas condiciones, y mi violín necesita que le cambie una de las cuerdas.

- No lo hicimos la semana pasada?

- No pude hacerlo, recuerda que estuvimos ocupados afinando la guitarra y comprobando que el teclado de Neko sonara bien.

- Mmmm... creí que la habíamos cambiado.

- Sí yo también lo creí... - dijo Neko y los chicos continuaron hablando mientras Kyubi comía su salmón pensando en otras cosas.

**Flash Back**

- "Por favor deje su mensaje después del tono..." - Suspiró.

- Por favor responde mi llamada amor, sabes donde localizarme, te amo.

Colgó el auricular, hacía ya dos semanas que no sabía nada de él, le había dejado alrededor de 50 mensajes y no había respondido, lo necesitaba más que nunca en ese momento, levantó sus manos y las observó tenía una herida diagonal, había apretado la cuerda con demasiada fuerza esta última vez, pero ahora que había comenzado ya no podía detenerse hasta que terminara, sólo faltaban tres y todo habría terminado, pero Sasuke no respondía, ahora no podía localizarlo, no tenía contacto con ningún conocido ahora, no podía ponerse al descubierto.

- Comienzo a pensar que no me amas, si me dejas sufrir esto solo no te lo perdonare nunca. - apretó su puño con fuerza y la expresión de su rostro cambió a uno de completo enojo. - No te perdonaré si no me buscas en esta ocasión.

*** Fin Flash Back ***

- Kyubi? - preguntó Neko mientras pasaba su mano por el rostro del chico.

- Hm? Lo siento me distraje - volvió a sonreír y sus amigos sólo guardaron silencio después de eso, lo observaban con atención y él los miró extraño. - Ocurre algo?

- Nada, termina de cenar. - dijo Shukaku finalmente.

- Chicos tengo que marcharme, debo hacer un par de cosas antes de ir a descansar - sonrió Temari. - dejaré pagada la cuenta, espero que ya no consuman nada más.

- Descuida, estamos bien - respondió Shukaku agradeciendo que los dejara solos.

- Nos veremos mañana.

Temari se marchó y justo en ese momento Kyubi terminó con su platillo, Shukaku y Neko observaban la partida de Temari.

- Puedes decirnos qué te ocurre? - dijo Shukaku sin dejar de mirar a Temari.

- De qué hablas? - preguntó Kyubi limpiándose la boca.

- Hablo del petirrojo - diciendo esto volteó a verlo con expresión indiferente - quiero saber quien más supo de él?

- Jhm - Kyubi sonrió con los ojos cerrados - un antiguo conocido - respondió mirándolos - sólo quería despedirse de mi, nada importante.

- A mí me dio otra impresión - agregó estudiando al chico a los ojos.

- Me siento cansado, creo que será mejor que me vaya a la habitación. - diciendo esto se levantó y se marchó sin dar oportunidad a más preguntas.

- Confiamos en él? - preguntó Neko en voz baja sin dejar de mirar la taza de café que terminaba de tomar en ese momento.

- Sí, está bien, no habrá problema, ya lo conoces - sonrió Shukaku. - es cuestión de darle unos días, además - diciendo esto sacó dos boletos. - nosotros tenemos cosas qué hacer, démosle un par de horas a solas.

- De acuerdo - sonrió Neko - a dónde iremos?

- A un club exclusivo - sonrió de medio lado.

- No habrá problemas si no lo llevamos?

- En lo absoluto - Shukaku dejo descansar su brazo en el respaldo del sillón - Lo cubriremos esta vez.

Neko suspiró y levantando la vista hacia donde Kyubi había desaparecido miró a Shukaku de reojo.

- Me pregunto qué le habrá ocurrido?

- Jhm, dejemos eso, esta noche conoceremos a nuestra presa. - sonrió Gaara.

- Qué interesante. - sonrió Hinata.

- No, interesante no - sonrió con malicia - divertido. - terminó y Hinata lo miró a los ojos.

- Entonces partamos, Temari nos quiere temprano en los ensayos, Shukaku asintió con la cabeza y se levantó seguido de Neko.

***

Kyubi entró en su habitación con una extraña sensación en todo el cuerpo, se recargó contra la puerta unos segundos con los ojos cerrados, al abrirlos se percató de algo en medio del silencio de la oscura habitación, se encontraba solo, después de casi cuatro años, por primera vez se encontraba completamente solo con sus pensamientos, lo había tratado de borrar con trabajo y otras cosas pero ahora ahí en medio de la habitación su corazón hasta ese momento frío como el hielo volvió a palpitar como antes.

- Acaso será que no puedo olvidarme de ti Sasuke - susurró en la oscuridad sin dejar de mirar el bello panorama de la ciudad que había tras las ventanas, echó su cabeza hacia atrás contra la puerta y cerrando los ojos se deslizó hacia el suelo hasta quedar sentado, sabía que en otro momento había llorado en esa misma posición, en mitad de un pequeño departamento donde sólo lo consoló la soledad y el silencio, pero ahora ya no había lágrimas que derramar, su corazón había vuelto a la vida, pero ya no era tan vulnerable, sus manos otrora limpias y puras, se habían manchado de sangre tantas veces ya, que parecía no tener ningún sentido la vida. - todo hubiera sido tan diferente, mi vida era tan diferente, nunca me hubiera manchado las manos de sangre y te hubiera perdonado muchas cosas.

Cerró los ojos y recargó su frente contra sus rodillas, la luz de la ciudad inundaba el lugar donde se encontraba sentado.

- Por qué tenías que aparecer nuevamente, ya había olvidado todo lo que a ti se refería - hablaba en voz alta aunque su corazón no dejaba de latir emocionado, se llevó los dedos a los labios - No Naruto, no regreses, estábamos muy bien sin él, recuerda que halcón acabó con nosotros. - Abrió los ojos - Ya no pensaré más en ti, Sasuke. - se levantó y se cambió de ropa, recostándose en su cama se quedó profundamente dormido.

***

Mientras tanto sus compañeros entraron al salón, había varias personas analizando diferentes pinturas, algunos meseros ofrecían bocadillos y bebidas.

- Lo ves? - preguntó sin voltear a ver a su compañero.

- Aún no, pero es cuestión de tiempo, nos vemos - El pelirrojo de brillantes ojos verdes se separó caminando hacia una obra de arte que se exhibía en la galería, donde sólo tenían acceso personas ricas y poderosas, tomó una copa y admiró detenidamente el cuadro, de algún autor desconocido para él, pero no por eso le parecía menos interesante el trazo y las pinceladas azul y rojo que se mezclaban en una interesante combinación de formas.

- Muy buena elección - dijo un hombre acercándose a él por la espalda - tiene buen gusto.

- Los colores son maravillosos, la paleta que utiliza es bastante interesante y el movimiento que le da con cada pincelada no pasa desapercibido a la vista - diciendo esto señaló una línea hecha sólo por una mano con muchos años de práctica en el sutil arte del trazado a mano alzada.

- Muy pocas personas se dan cuenta de ese movimiento - sonrió el hombre mirando pensativamente la pintura - me llamo Esteban, Esteban Galtor.

- Mucho gusto señor Galtor, puede llamarme Gaara - dijo el chico.

- Es la primera vez que veo a un joven tan interesante y culto como usted.

- Me halaga demasiado, no es sólo cultura sino sensibilidad, el arte es tan subjetivo que no importa cuán culto pueda llegar a ser una persona, si la obra no despierta ningún sentimiento no tendría sentido, no le parece.

- Ese es un buen punto de vista aunque disto un poco de él, hay que educar a la sensibilidad para poder comprender ciertas corrientes artísticas.

- Aún así esas corrientes artísticas despiertan sentimientos, precisamente con ese fin son hechas, algunas obras son agradables, y otras pueden llegar a ser grotescas, pero siempre expresan algo y lo hacen sentir a quien lo ve.

- En eso tiene razón.

Neko se acercó en ese momento.

- Lamento interrumpir su agradable charla pero debo hablar un segundo con mi compañero si no le molesta - sonrió la joven a la pareja que discutía muy amenamente acerca del arte.

- Vuelvo en un segundo Esteban - sonrió amablemente Gaara - Sucede algo?

- Sabes con quien estás hablando verdad? - preguntó mientras ambos admiraban otra pintura apartados un poco del lugar.

- Si no me equivoco, es a quien buscamos.

- Me sorprende que se haya acercado solo.

- No del todo - dijo Gaara - cuando regrese con él, no lo pierdas de vista y puedes observar aquella pintura del fondo del salón, tiene una perspectiva interesante desde este ángulo.

Gaara regresó con Esteban.

- Disculpe mi retraso, mi amiga quería una segunda opinión acerca de una pintura.

- Acaso es una coleccionista?

- Sólo si encuentra algo que valga la pena de ser coleccionado - sonrió dándole un trago a su copa.

- Usted colecciona arte?

- Colecciono recuerdos, son los únicos que puedo llevar siempre conmigo - dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

- Usted es un joven interesante.

- Usted colecciona arte?

- No, yo trabajo en bienes raíces.

- En serio? Entonces quizás pueda darme una tarjeta, podríamos hacer negocios en un futuro.

- Nada me daría más placer que hacer negocios con un joven como usted. - diciendo esto sacó su tarjeta y se la extendió a Gaara quien la tomó sin dejar de notar como el hombre acariciaba su mano al darle su tarjeta

- Debo retirarme ya, acabamos de llegar a la ciudad, y estamos cansados, pero le hablaré en estos días, si necesito de sus servicios, fue un placer conocerlo.

- El placer fue todo mío - tomo la mano del joven y se la besó a la usanza de los caballeros.

- Gaara debemos irnos.

- Ya me despedía Hina-chan - sonrió mirando al hombre - Nos veremos pronto Esteban.

- Srita. - Esteban se inclinó un poco hacia Hinata y ambos chicos se despidieron y salieron del salón, tan pronto estuvieron en la seguridad de su limosina Shukaku sintió un escalofrío.

- Y bien, qué descubriste?

- Es vendedor de bienes raíces y parece que es muy galante con sus víctimas.

- Bueno es un poco arriesgado de tu parte el provocarlo de esa forma.

- Provocarlo, si apenas hablé con él, si le hubiera dado oportunidad me hubiera invitado a cualquier lugar.

- No le dijiste que eras doncel o me equivoco? Quieres continuar con esto?

- Bromeas, lo tengo justo donde quiero, y no, no le dije pero creo que lo sospecha por la forma en que se despidió sin que objetara nada.

- En ese caso te dejaré el asunto a ti completamente - sonrió Neko

- Ni lo sueñes - dijo Shukaku en un tono bastante neutral.

- Sólo bromeaba.

***

El chico entró en el cuarto, su corazón latía tanto que temía que pudiera escucharse por toda la habitación, en la cama recostado se encontraba un joven, su pecho se encontraba vendado al igual que su brazo, las heridas habían sido muy profundas en esta ocasión.

- Está dormido - pensó mientras dejaba la bandeja de comida junto a la cama sobre la mesa de noche, dando la media vuelta se dispuso a salir, o al menos eso intentó, cuando una mano lo detuvo.

- Te vas tan pronto - dijo la voz del chico haciéndolo voltear, su cuerpo sintió un escalofrío al encontrar aquellos ojos negro-rojizos tan brillantes como dos estrellas.

- No tengo nada que hacer aquí, ya traje tu comida y tus heridas ya no requieren...

No pudo continuar pues el joven se incorporó un poco y atrayéndolo hacia él lo besó suavemente en los labios.

- Quédate - susurró tras romper el beso, sintiendo como su corazón se había detenido un segundo y ahora regresaba a la vida.

- Debes descansar - respondió tratando de apartarse pero sin éxito pues lo atrajo más hacia él obligándolo a sentarse en la cama mientras lo abrazaba por la cintura volviendo a besarlo.

- Sasuke - suspiró Naruto al sentir que le besaba el cuello, le había puesto las manos en el pecho tratando de apartarlo pero sin proponérselo terminó por rodearle el cuello dejando que lo besara.

- Quédate - volvió a decir tratando de recostarlo en la cama junto a él.

- No - susurró negando con la cabeza y abriendo los ojos se separó un poco - aún estás herido y debes descansar si no lo haces tus heridas podrían volver a abrirse.

- No importa - respondió acariciándole el rostro - así podría estar más tiempo aquí.

- Haz estado tres semanas desaparecido, no crees que podrían estar buscándote.

Sasuke lo besó nuevamente.

- No tanto como a Minato.

- Descansa - Naruto se apartó.

- Espera - lo volvió a detener abrazándolo por la cintura juntando su pecho contra su espalda besándole la mejilla - Te amo.

- Yo también te amo - dijo dándole un último beso antes de salir del lugar.

***

Despertó repentinamente, la habitación estaba vacía.

- Dios, debo dejar de cenar, me provoca pesadillas - se dijo mientras abría los ojos azules por completo, y justo en ese momento la puerta se abrió dejando entrar los rayos de luz artificial que había en el pasillo, una figura entró sigilosamente tratando de no despertarlo. - Dónde estabas? Es muy tarde.

- Creímos que dormías - dijo Shukaku desde la entrada.

- Así era hasta hace un par de segundos - Kyubi se incorporó en la cama.

- Te despertamos?

- Claro sus movimientos son tan pesados que cualquiera se despertaría fácilmente.

- Omitiré eso. - Shukaku encendió la luz e invitó a pasar a Neko a la habitación, Kyubi rió suavemente y les sonrió poco después.

- Luces más recuperado. - dijo Neko con una sonrisa.

- Necesitaba dormir un poco - respondió Kyubi - Pero dónde estaban?

- Fuimos en busca de una presa.

- Y yo quedé excluido totalmente - dijo con algo de molestia.

- No te vi en condiciones, además regresaste antes que pudiera darte la noticia.

- No me convence tu respuesta pero díganme que averiguaron

- Qué Shukaku será el perfecto anzuelo en esta ocasión, cautivó a nuestro objetivo en un segundo - dijo Neko al tiempo que se quitaba los zapatos.

- Era algo irremediable - respondió con presunción Shukaku.

- Sólo porque yo no fui - sonrió Kyubi.

- Eso crees?

- No creo, estoy seguro - sonrió triunfante.

- Eso ya lo veremos - sonrió con malicia Shukaku.

- Además tiene tres guardaespaldas hombres y quizás una mujer.

- Vaya, si para salir un día normal lleva tanta protección eso nos dice que no será tan fácil.

- Así es, mañana tendremos mucho trabajo que hacer.

- Entonces será mejor descansar todo lo que nos sea posible. - dijo Neko mientras se dirigía a su habitación.

- Sí, será lo mejor - aseguró Shukaku.

***

- Dónde estuviste Sasuke, te buscamos por todo el hotel. - dijo Neji molesto

- No en todo el hotel. - respondió en un tono de burla y después de unos segundos - estoy cansado, nos veremos mañana. - tomando su maleta salió del cuarto de sus compañeros dirigiéndose al suyo.

- Vaya tipo, siempre ha sido así? - preguntó mirando a Lee quien afinaba las cuerdas de su guitarra.

- Desde que lo conozco si - respondió sin voltear a ver a Neji - pero Sai asegura que no era así hace unos años, como saberlo.

Neji se encogió de hombros.

- Necesita explotar la flor de la juventud - dijo Lee con unas llamas brillando en sus ojos y el puño cerrado.

- Debería conseguirse una pareja eso es lo que le hace falta - se burló Neji.

- Je,je,je, esperemos que no te escuche.

- No le tengo miedo.

- A mí no me gustaría tenerlo de enemigo.

- Descuida eso no pasará - sonrió Neji. - pero qué tipo de chica/o podría soportarlo - se puso a pensar un segundo - Tal vez un pobre inocente que no tenga la más mínima idea de con quien está, deberá ser muy despistado para no notar su carácter.

- Ja,ja,ja tienes mucha imaginación.

- Como sea, me pregunto cómo nos irá en la presentación, estar finalmente frente al público y a las cámaras será increíble.

- Sí, hemos trabajado arduamente para conseguir estar en este lugar.

- Aunque no entiendo porqué Sai insistió en que Sasuke formara parte del grupo, no niego que toca muy bien la guitarra, pero será bueno para la imagen del grupo?

- Pues él no parecía tampoco muy emocionado cuando Sai le dio la noticia.

- A Sasuke nunca lo verás emocionado Lee, borra esa idea de tu mente. - Neji se recostó en su cama. - bueno creo que lo mejor será descansar.

- Sí, ya casi termino con la guitarra.

- Por cierto, me pregunto en qué habitación estará hospedada la chica del ascensor.

- Algo es seguro, es en este mismo piso.

- Sí, lo mismo supuse - sonrió Neji y pocos segundos después quedaba completamente dormido.

- Oye Neji tu... - Lee volteó sólo para encontrar que su amigo dormía profundamente - ...olvídalo.


	3. Chapter 3

**LA FUERZA DEL DESTINO**

**Capítulo 3**

A la mañana siguiente todo parecía muy tranquilo, Kyubi fue el primero en despertar poco antes de la salida del sol.

- Dónde estoy? - preguntó tan pronto abrió los ojos, y al voltear hacia la izquierda encontró a su amigo dormido en su respectiva cama - a claro - bostezó. - Shukaku, ya debemos levantarnos - Shukaku balbuceó algo sin abrir los ojos. - Ya levántate - Kyubi aventó la almohada y esta fue a estrellarse justamente en la cara de Shukaku.

Unos segundos después apartaba la almohada con una aura oscura rodeándolo y cara de pocos amigos.

- No vuelvas a hacer eso.

- Es necesario que nos levantemos.

- Porque tanto alboroto - Neko entraba bostezando por la puerta - no entiendo porque tenemos que levantarnos tan temprano el día de hoy.

- Porque Temari nos quiere ver a las 9 en el escenario, y antes de eso debemos continuar con la investigación que iniciaron ayer. - Kyubi se levantó y entró al baño para terminar de despejarse. - así que apresúrense. - Shukaku se recostó tratando de robarle un par de segundos más de sueño al tiempo

- Porque no continuas tu, ya que fuiste el único que pudo dormir un poco más que nosotros.

- No dormí tanto tiempo, apenas y si salieron una hora escasamente. - Shukaku se cubrió con la cobija

- Yo te cubrí ayer, es tu turno.

- Vienes conmigo Neko? - preguntó Kyubi.

- Realmente yo preferiría descansar un poco más - dijo la chica, frotándose los ojos. - el viaje de ayer me cansó más de la cuenta.

- De acuerdo, descansen, pero les advierto que en cuanto regrese quiero que ambos estén despiertos.

- Ajhmmm - Shukaku respondió más dormido que despierto.

Kyubi salió de la habitación, en vista del poco éxito obtenido con sus compañeros bajó al lobby del hotel y después de preguntar un par de cosas pidió un taxi y salió del lugar.

En otra habitación del hotel, Sai despertaba cuando el sol hacía su aparición en el horizonte, había dejado abiertas las cortinas de su habitación, la vista era magnífica, el horizonte iluminado por el sol era un espectáculo digno de verse, como representante del grupo tenía que asegurarse de planear perfectamente el itinerario que el grupo seguiría ese día, así que tras cambiarse de ropa y arreglar un par de cosas de su equipaje, se dispuso a anotar el itinerario del día.

Justo cuando comenzaba sus anotaciones, Sasuke abrió los ojos.

- Qué haces despierto tan temprano? - dijo Sai sin quitar la vista de lo que escribía.

- Jhm, temprano. - Sasuke se levantó - he estado durmiendo horas de más.

- Siempre eras el primero en levantarse ahora lo recuerdo. - Sai continuaba anotando en una hoja. - Hacía muchos años que no estábamos juntos verdad.

- Cinco años - Sasuke se encontraba sentado en el borde de la cama, muy tranquilo.

- Tómate un descanso por el día de hoy, la misión ahora es hacer que este evento sea todo un éxito y el grupo Anbu sea reconocido.

- Por que insistieron en la disquera que me uniera a este grupo, es absurdo.

- No lo tomes a mal, yo pasé la recomendación, además me parecía que necesitabas un descanso? - Sai continuó con sus anotaciones.

- Y por qué yo? - Sasuke no perdió de vista a Sai.

- Pudo ser cualquiera. - respondió.

- Encontré a Petirrojo. - dijo de pronto y Sai dejó de escribir.

- A quien?

- A Petirrojo - repitió Sasuke mirando a Sai directamente a los ojos. - es un integrante del grupo Jinchuuriki.

- No puedo creerlo, donde estuvo todo este tiempo.

- No lo sé, pero de algo estoy seguro, no es el mismo chico que yo conocí.

Sai guardó silencio y desvió la vista.

- Minato siempre fue el enlace entre él y nosotros, no lo olvides, desaparecido ese lazo supongo que todo cambió para todos.

- Supongo - Sasuke juntó sus manos frente a su rostro en forma pensativa y Sai lo miró unos segundos.

- Si no supimos nada de él en tanto tiempo creo que lo mejor es dejarlo que permanezca en el anonimato como hasta ahora.

Sasuke no respondió nada.

- Saldré un poco, iré a reservarles una mesa en el restaurante para que desayunen antes que empecemos con las actividades del día. - Sai salió del lugar, no deseaba que el ambiente se tornara tenso entre Sasuke y él, pero hablar del petirrojo era un tema demasiado delicado.

- Petirrojo - Sasuke se cubrió los ojos con una mano - realmente te perdí? - apretó su puño con fuerza mientras continuaba con ese pensamiento.

***

Un par de horas más tarde Kyubi regresó a la habitación.

- Vamos par de dormilones es hora de levantarse.

- Obtuviste algo de información? - preguntó Shukaku abrazando su almohada.

- Esa pregunta me ofende - dijo indignado Kyubi mientras tomaba una silla y se sentaba con los brazos y las piernas cruzadas

- Qué descubriste? - sonrió Shukaku

- El hombre es millonario, que esperas, tiene de todo y no tiene necesidad de nada - dijo Kyubi acabando con su informe.

- De acuerdo Sherlock, dime algo que no sepa.

- Tiene una interesante doble vida, que te dejaré averiguar por ti mismo, tiene 4 guardaespaldas de cabecera y se da el lujo de contratar a dos más en eventos importantes.

- Tanto teme que lo maten.

- No creo que sea miedo a que lo maten. - dijo Kyubi - necesita quienes se ofrezcan a retener contra su voluntad a las chicas y chicos que se lleva no te parece.

- Yo soy mucho mejor que todos ellos. - se indignó Shukaku.

- Sí, pero incluso tu necesitarás ayuda si todos deciden retenerte contra tu voluntad, y como eres un indefenso niño rico, dudo mucho que puedas utilizar tus habilidades si es que quieres pasar por un indefenso doncel - se burló Kyubi.

- Tienes un punto a tu favor. - dijo después de unos segundos de silencio - odio cuando tienes puntos a tu favor.

- Jejeje - Neko y Kyubi rieron a coro omitiendo la molestia en la voz de Shukaku.

- Y a qué hora nos espera Temari en el escenario? - preguntó Neko.

- Dentro de dos hora - dijo Kyubi.

- Bueno, creo que es el tiempo justo para cambiarnos y desayunar rápidamente - sonrió Neko.

- Lo mismo opinó - sonrió Kyubi.

***

Unos momentos más tarde un grupo de chicos se juntaban en la mesa del restaurante del hotel, el reloj indicaba las 7:00 a.m. y un somnoliento Neji miraba la sonriente cara de Lee de no muy buena forma.

- Me puedes decir para que me necesitas despierto tan temprano - dijo Neji con cara de sueño.

- Es un hermoso día, pensé que era justo el momento para ponernos de acuerdo con las actividades para el especial de año nuevo.

- Faltan dos semanas para eso, no podías darme dos horas más de sueño - se quejó el chico recargando su rostro sobre su mano.

- Es el momento justo - dijo Sai sacando la hoja que había estado escribiendo desde que se levantó. - la próxima semana...

- Hasta la próxima - respondió Neji sin voltear a verlo.

- Sí, la próxima, tendremos que estar ensayando diario las canciones que piensan presentar para el especial, hay que hacer un par de ajuste a los temas que se presentarán así que para eso tenemos esta semana, los ensayos ya están programados, no sé qué tipo de coreografía tengan pensado organizar, pero sólo tenemos dos semanas para sacarla así que estaremos trabajando en conjunto con otros grupos por lo que... - volteó a ver a Sasuke - debemos trabajar arduamente para que salga bien.

- Jinchuuriki estarán ahí - preguntó Sasuke y Neji levantó finalmente el rostro mirando a Sai.

- Sí, tendremos varios ensayos con ese grupo - respondió Sai, en el tono más neutral que pudo, pero la mirada que le brindó a Sasuke levantó las sospechas de Neji y Lee.

- De acuerdo, no habrá problemas - Sasuke levantó la tasa de café y cerrando los ojos le dio un pequeño trago.

- Estaremos lado a lado con Jinchuuriki - Neji abrió los ojos y miró al frente - Wow. - y después de eso suspiró.

- Neji te gustaría ordenar algo de desayunar porque yo muero de hambre - sugirió Lee al ver que todos habían quedado en silencio, Neji levantó el rostro con una sonrisa.

- Sí - fue lo único que respondió un poco más animado.

Sasuke terminó de tomar su café y se levantó.

- Si no tienes nada más que decirnos, regresaré después.

- Hablaremos después Sasuke - dijo Sai sin voltear a verlo, Sasuke se detuvo un segundo al escucharlo y luego continuó su camino.

**Flash Back **

- Ya llegué -

Recuerdo que estaba cansado ese día, había trabajado arduamente y lo único que quería era descansar.

- Sasuke? -

Busqué a Sasuke pero parecía que no había llegado todavía, así que respiré y fui a cambiarme de ropa, sobre la cama había una nota.

- Haz trabajado arduamente, así que te mereces un premio. -

Sonreí y traté de buscar con la mirada el supuesto premio pero no lo encontré, así que decidí cambiarme antes de continuar con la búsqueda pero al entrar al cuarto de baño encontré la tina llena de vaporosa agua caliente, un delicioso aroma a flores invadía el aire y un par de jarrones se encontraban adornados por flores multicolor.

- Sasuke - susurré con una sonrisa y no tuve otra opción más que hacer uso de mi regalo, el baño fue tan relajante creo que duré una hora sumergido en aquel agradable elixir vital, estaba tan cansado que me dormí en mitad del baño, un agradable olor a comida me despertó, me levanté de muy buen humor y algo más repuesto, me puse la piyama y salí de la habitación, la mesa estaba dispuesta para dos personas, una vela en el centro y un ambiente muy romántico, me acerqué pero no vi a nadie cerca, una rosa apareció junto a mi rostro, tras de mí se encontraba Sasuke.

- Buen trabajo Petirrojo - me dijo con una sonrisa.

- Gracias por el baño, lo necesitaba - respondí tomando la rosa.

- Te mereces eso y mucho más - me besó sin darme tiempo a decir nada - hemos terminado con este trabajo gracias a ti, mañana Minato te lo notificará oficialmente - agregó antes de volver a besarme.

- Entonces me merezco unas vacaciones - sonreí ilusionado.

- Eso lo discutiremos después.

- Tu deberías tomarte unas vacaciones conmigo - lo abracé por el cuello y él me abrazó por la cintura.

- Tal vez pronto - sonrió y yo correspondí el gesto.

- Entonces disfrutemos de la cena que tan amablemente preparaste. - me separé y le ofrecí tomar asiento pero me miró un segundo con el ceño fruncido, levantándome en brazos me sentó en la silla que le había ofrecido.

- Por esta noche yo te serviré a ti - besándome me guiñó un ojo y entró en la cocina.

*** Fin Flashback***

- Quiero luces aquí - Shukaku le indicaba al técnico donde irían las luces en el escenario - Deben apuntar hacia este lugar, el teclado aquí - señalando donde estaba parado - y donde está parado Kyubi irá el micrófono.

- Crees que sea correcto indicarles todo eso Shukaku, han montado este escenario un millón de veces - comentó Neko.

- Nunca está de más verificar los detalles - dijo Shukaku.

- Temari se encarga de eso.

- Exacto - Temari apareció en ese momento - los he traído a este lugar para que sean testigos de cómo estará el escenario, no quiero sorpresas a última hora, inspecciónenlo y siéntanse libre de hacer cualquier cambio.

- Bueno, Shukaku ya hizo sus respectivos cambios - sonrió Neko.

- Nimiedades Neko, tú qué opinas Kyubi? - Shukaku volteó hacia el rubio, quien continuaba examinando el escenario, los alrededores y el auditorio.

- Mi micrófono debe estar en este lugar - dijo seriamente.

- Pero casi no hay luces frente a ti.

- Exacto, necesito el menor número de luces frente a mí para tener una mejor visibilidad del lugar - sonrió.

- Esperas ver a alguien - sonrió Temari.

- Tal vez - concluyó Kyubi con una sonrisa - pero necesito el micrófono aquí.

- Neko alguna petición en especial - sonrió Temari.

- Qué los instrumentos estén en buen estado.

- Dalo por hecho - le guiñó un ojo. - Bueno señores, han escuchado las peticiones de los cantantes, necesito que este escenario esté montado lo antes posible para empezar con los ensayos.

- A la orden - dijo el técnico, realmente las peticiones eran simples nimiedades, extravagancias según pensaban los técnicos.

- Temari, seremos el único grupo de artistas que estén ensayando. - preguntó Kyubi.

- Sí, el día de hoy lo reservé únicamente para ustedes - Temari les guiñó un ojo.

- Siendo tres los grupos que se presentarán no me sorprende que hayan accedido a tu petición - sonrió Shukaku malicioso y después dudo unos segundos - no podrías reservar un día únicamente para nosotros en el especial de año nuevo o sí?

- Hice lo que pude, pero tal parece que no aceptaron - dijo Temari tristemente. - Además ese concierto es en conjunto así que debemos coordinarnos con los demás grupos, lo siento chicos.

- Por mi no hay problema. - dijo Neko

- Ni de mi parte. - agregó Shukaku.

- Tu qué opinas Kyubi? - Temari volteó a ver al rubio, quien permanecía viendo los palcos vacíos como si buscara algo. - Kyubi me escuchaste?

- Sí - respondió sin dejar de estudiar el lugar. - Temari, las luces salen desde ese punto, cierto - dijo señalando un cuarto oscuro en la parte más alta del lugar.

- Un par de ellas, si, porqué?

- Puedo ir a ver ese lugar - sonrió como un niño pequeño.

- Sí, claro, porque no. - respondió dudosa.

- Gracias vuelvo enseguida - diciendo esto bajó del escenario de un salto - y por mi parte tampoco hay problema con el ensayo grupal! - terminó de gritarles poco antes de ir al cuarto.

- Vaya chico - Shukaku permaneció parado con las manos apoyadas en la cadera mirando como Kyubi desaparecía del escenario.

- No habrá problema que ande solo por este lugar - preguntó Neko a Temari.

- Ninguno, la única entrada disponible a este lugar está siendo vigilada por los guardaespaldas, pueden ir a cualquier lado sin el menor temor a ser interrumpidos por nadie.

- Eso es una ventaja? - Shukaku miró a Neko y Neko se encogió de hombros.

Kyubi corrió hacia el cuarto, una vez ahí se detuvo un segundo en la entrada tratando de recuperar el aliento, finalmente entró, en el interior habían muchos aparatos, en su mayoría objetos que no se utilizaban, en el fondo se encontraban los reflectores, se acercó asomándose hacia el escenario.

- Podré prender este reflector - se preguntó mientras buscaba el interruptor. - Listo aquí está - lo encendió y apuntó hacia el escenario, donde se encontraban sus amigos.

- No debería estar jugando con estas cosas - alguien le tocó el hombro

- AH! - Kyubi se llevó la mano al pecho y volteó, encontró a uno de los técnicos. - me asustó.

- No deberías jugar con las luces.

- Disculpe no era mi intención jugar, pero no había nadie y quería comprobar una cosa.

- Bueno dígame que necesita.

- Estas luces pueden iluminar el escenario solamente o también a alguien del auditorio?

- Pueden iluminar al auditorio también pero son pocas las veces que tenemos que hacerlo.

- En serio, wow, eso es novedad, y si viene alguna figura importante?

- A menos que sea requerido para cierto momento en específico, pero para eso debe pasarse un memorando y hacer mucho papeleo usted comprende.

- Sí, entiendo, son muchos trámites para mover una simple luz no es cierto.

- Las luces son para iluminar el escenario y a los artistas, al menos así debería ser.

- Y si se hiciera un nombramiento sorpresa y no se tramitara ningún papel, por ignorancia, las luces tendrían que moverse.

- Teóricamente, pero depende del técnico que esté en ese momento.

- En el concierto quien estará asignado para mover las luces - Kyubi se asomó hacia el auditorio. - será usted?

- Posiblemente, si así se me requiere.

- Usted podría mover las luces? - preguntó Kyubi y el hombre sonrió.

- Qué planea.

- No me malinterprete, es sólo que no sé si vendrá una persona que espero y me gustaría que las luces la iluminaran el mayor tiempo posible - dijo inocentemente el chico.

- De acuerdo, yo moveré las luces a su conveniencia.

Kyubi sonrió

- Muchas gracias señor.

- De nada.


	4. Chapter 4

**LA FUERZA DEL DESTINO**

Capítulo 4

Los ensayos para el concierto de año nuevo tendrían que mezclarse con los ensayos del especial de navidad, por lo que Neko, Shukaku y Kyubi tuvieron que organizar mejor su tiempo.

Eran las 5 de la tarde del primer día de ensayos, Temari había logrado apartar un día exclusivo para que los chicos pudieran ensayas a sus anchas, supervisados por Temari su representante quien no era nada dulce en cuando a sus exigencias.

- Ahora entiendo porqué está en el puesto que tiene, es una bruja cuando se lo propone - Shukaku se había sentado en el pequeño descanso que se les había concedido desde que empezaran a ensayar.

- No te quejes, hace su trabajo y eso es lo más importante, ella se encarga de la parte técnica y nosotros del resto - respondió Kyubi.

- A qué hora saldremos de aquí? - preguntó Neko mirando su reloj - tenemos que concertarte una cita con Esteban, Gaara.

- Cierto, lo había olvidado - dijo Shukaku cruzándose de brazos -

- Lo mejor es concertarla para mañana a las 6 de la tarde, otro grupo ensayará mañana y es una hora en la que no estará tan ocupado en su negocio, eso podría sernos doblemente benéfico, pero por hoy sólo quiero llegar al hotel y descansar - Kyubi bostezó.

- Debes estar agotado, no hemos descansado ni siquiera para comer, tengo hambre - dijo Neko.

Temari se acercó al grupo

- Bien como se encuentran - sonrió la representante.

- Exhaustos.

- Oh, cielos, yo que pensaba llevarlos a comer cuando termináramos el ensayo, después de hoy podrán descansar todo el fin de semana, a partir del lunes tendremos que dividir los días entre los ensayos de este especial con los ensayos del concierto en el Foro.

- Dios, esto será agotador.

- Temari necesitamos descansar todo lo posible, será mucho pedirte que canceles la firma de autógrafos de mañana, recorrerla para otro día. - dijo Kyubi.

- No, lo siento, el lugar estaba apartado desde antes que llegáramos y no podemos cancelarlo a placer.

- Entonces podrías evitar cualquier actividad para el fin de semana? - dijo Neko.

- El fin de semana es todo suyo chicos. - sonrió Temari.

- Este fin de semana hay que dejar todo planeado para evitar cualquier error - dijo Neko por lo bajo y sus amigos asintieron.

***

Regresar al hotel fue lo más maravilloso que pudo ocurrirles, tan pronto entraron en la habitación, Kyubi se desplomó sobre la cama.

- No me despierten hasta mañana - dijo cubriéndose con el edredón.

- Descansa, requeriré de tus servicios cuando hayas descansado - Shukaku se recostó en su cama mirando a Kyubi desde ahí.

- De acuerdo - respondió y pasados un par de segundos cayó profundamente dormido.

- Me gustaría poder hacer algo así - dijo Shukaku volteando a ver a Neko, la chica llamaba por teléfono. - a quien le hablas?

- Concerto tu cita con Esteban, lo olvidabas - sonrió.

- Ah claro. - Shukaku permaneció viendo a Neko mientras hablaba con una secretaria por teléfono. - Aburrido - dijo mirando el techo una vez que Neko hubiera terminado de hacer la llamada.

- Listo, mañana te recibirán en la oficina de Esteban Galtor, con respecto a una cierta casa que planeas comprar.

- Perfecto - sonrió Shukaku mirando el techo.

- Cansado?

- No, crees que sea posible salir de estas pensando que podríamos salir un rato, pero Temari pondrá el grito en el cielo.

- Podemos ir a conocer el hotel, y las tiendas que hay en el primer piso.

- Es buena idea. - dijo Shukaku y Neko le correspondió con una sonrisa.

- Y qué hacemos con el bello durmiente? - preguntó Neko mirando a Kyubi.

- Que espere a su Príncipe Azul - Shukaku sonrió - y que descanse por hoy.

- De acuerdo.

Se prepararon para salir de la habitación, dejando a su compañero completamente dormido.

- Seremos dos perfectos desconocidos paseando por las tiendas del hotel - sonrió Shukaku poniéndose unos lentes de color rojo.

- Je, je, je si tu lo dices. - Neko por su parte se colocó unos lentes de color azul. - Entonces deberé llamarte Gaara, o me equivoco.

- No, y tú serás Hinata.

- Es agradable poder olvidarnos de Shukaku y Neko por un momento. - sonrió la chica, mientras tomaban el ascensor, justo en ese momento, Lee y Neji salían de su habitación.

- Esto es demasiado aburrido, yo esperaba acción, pero por el momento no he visto nada.

- No estarás tan aburrido la próxima semana.

- Insisto que Sai debió traernos hasta la próxima semana.

- Supongo que el debe estar arreglando todo lo concerniente al concierto y no quería que llegáramos después. - dijo Lee mirando una guía turística.

- Si tan siquiera nos dejara salir del hotel no tendría problema.

- Eso no te detuvo para salir ayer en la noche - dijo Lee y Neji se llevó un dedo a los labios haciéndole señal de que guardara silencio.

- Nadie nos asegura que Sai no aparecerá por aquí. - dijo con una sonrisa.

- Está bien, aunque dudo que aparezca.

- Yo no estaría tan seguro - Neji tocó el timbre y uno de los dos ascensores se abrió, descendieron un par de personas y ellos entraron, la ciudad podía verse en toda su magnitud a través de los cristales del ascensor. - Crees que nos irá bien en el concierto?

Lee volteó a verlo, ambos estaban solos en el ascensor.

- Si no te conociera diría que tienes miedo.

- No es miedo, pero creo que todo mundo se pone nervioso en alguna ocasión.

- Explota la flor de la juventud Neji - dijo sonriendo mostrándole su pulgar en alto -

- Mejor que los nervios me den ahora y no el día del concierto. - Neji continuó mirando la ciudad a través de la ventana prefiriendo ignorar a Lee.

Finalmente el ascensor llegó al primer piso, tan pronto se abrió los chicos salieron indecisos con respecto a su destino.

- Ahora? - preguntó Lee.

- No sé, alguna idea? - contestó Neji mirando su alrededor y de pronto - oye, no es la chica del ascensor?

- Dónde? - Lee volteó hacia el mismo lugar que Neji, viendo un escaparate se encontraban Gaara y Hinata. - sí, es ella pero está acompañada.

- Crees que sea su pareja?

- No sé, podemos sentarnos en algún lugar cercano y tratar de averiguarlo no hay nada mejor que hacer.

- Entonces busquemos el lugar indicado. - Neji se apresuró a ver los alrededores, había una banca cerca de una fuente así que rápidamente los chicos se acercaron discretamente y se sentaron sin perder de vista a la pareja

***

- Esta bufanda le vendría realmente increíble a Naruto, pero no creo que convenga comprársela, luego se le suben los humos a la cabeza - dijo Gaara mirando una bufanda azul zafiro. - le realzaría el color de sus ojos o tu qué opinas Hinata?

- Sí, realmente se le vería linda, pero creo que será mejor esperar hasta que vayamos de compras a la ciudad. - Gaara le sonrió y al levantar un poco la vista por sobre el hombro de Hinata, notó a los dos chicos que en ese momento nerviosamente desviaron la vista.

- Vaya, vaya. - sonrió volviéndose hacia la chica del mostrador observando un par de postales. - creo que nos vigilan Hinata.

- Qué? - Hinata permaneció en su lugar mirando a Gaara.

- Muchas gracias señorita. - diciendo esto tomó a Hinata del brazo y salió de la tienda como si nada dirigiéndose hacia la siguiente tienda, donde había muchos lentes de varios tipos y marcas. - los espejos siempre serán los aliados de las mujeres. - dijo Gaara sacando del bolso de su amiga una pequeña polvera entregándosela. - Por qué no lo compruebas por ti misma - le dijo al tiempo que tomaba un par de lentes y quitándose los suyos se colocó los otros y se vio al espejo, mientras Hinata abría la polvera y simulaba estar retocando su maquillaje, mientras estudiaba su entorno. - Cómo me quedan? - preguntó Gaara volteándose coquetamente hacia Hinata, sabiendo que los observaban.

- Me agradan.

- Los lentes? O los chicos? - preguntó.

- Ambos. - sonrió Hinata y Gaara le correspondió el gesto observando a través de los lentes oscuros como los dos chicos desviaban la mirada.

- Pero, no se los dejaremos tan fácil.

- Qué planeas hacer? - rió Hinata.

- Dejar que nuestros jóvenes espías, se esfuercen un poco - sonrió. - veremos que tan hábiles son?

Hinata sólo rió ante las palabras de Gaara.

***

Mientras esto ocurría en la habitación de Jinchuuriki, Kyubi despertaba de un profundo sueño, al no encontrar a sus amigos supuso que hacía ya buen rato que habían partido, a juzgar por la posición del sol, deducía que había dormido un buen tiempo, sonrió al sentirse mucho más descansado, el sol se había casi ocultado y se cambió de ropa, se puso un pans color naranja, una camisa y sobre sus hombros una bata del mismo color, se relajó un momento asomándose hacia el balcón, observó la ciudad, nunca antes había estado ahí y pero las calles iluminadas con la luz artificial así como los muchos edificios le agradaban, le hacían sentir una ciudad llena de vida y movimiento y le recordaban muchas otras que hubiera visitado a lo largo de esos años, pero en la seguridad de su habitación se sentía en un pacífico lugar, el sonido del viento era lo único que podía escuchar, este agitaba su cabello, así como su bata dejando a la vista su pijama, apartó uno de sus cabellos de su rostro, el aire era templado, pero en un par de minutos comenzaría a descender la temperatura por la ausencia del sol, de una de las habitaciones superiores, escuchó la melodía de una canción, bastante triste por los acustes de la guitarra, la letra se escuchaba tan clara como si la tuviera junto a él.

Lo mismo da, a donde me lleve el autobús,

Cualquier lugar, será mejor para olvidar,

Funcionará tal vez de nada servirá,

Lo intentaré, borrar tus huellas de mi piel,

Esta ciudad huele a ti

Tristemente a ti

Y lo que quiero es olvidarme de tu amor,

Salvar el corazón,

Deshojaré el mal recuerdo que me ha dejado tu traición.

Y lo que quiero es olvidarme de tu amor,

Aunque tenga que morir,

Anestesiando el deseo,

Tal vez no piense más en ti

El escuchar tan detenidamente la letra de la canción pareció hacerle pensar en muchas cosas, pero desviando sus pensamientos sonrió y apartó un nuevo mechón de su rostro mientras se apoyaba sobre el barandal estudiando la oscuridad que comenzaba a reinar en todos los lugares, justo cuando pensaba que había escuchado suficiente de la canción y se disponía a entrar en la habitación, volteó hacia su derecha, dos o tres balcones más allá, se encontraba Sasuke observando la luna que acababa de brillar intensamente en el cielo y quedó paralizado al verlo, sólo lo estudiaba detenidamente, apoyado sobre el barandal de su propio balcón y este volteó a verlo, como si hubiera sabido todo el tiempo que se encontraba ahí.

Caminaré, sobre las brazas del dolor

Renaceré, tal vez será con otra piel

Esta ciudad huele a ti

Tristemente a ti

Y lo que quiero es olvidarme de tu amor,

Salvar el corazón,

Deshojaré el mal recuerdo que me ha dejado tu traición.

Y lo que quiero es olvidarme de tu amor,

Aunque tenga que morir,

Anestesiando el deseo,

Tal vez no piense más en ti

El viento sopló en ese momento agitando su cabello y su bata, Sasuke pareció estudiar su cuerpo través de la pijama, su figura en conjunto, como se estudia a una escultura griega cuando se le ve por primera vez, con lentitud y a detalle, como si fuera la última vez que se estuviera frente a ella.

Fue tal vez esa mirada o la persona de quien provenía lo que le impidió moverse, sentía un escalofrío recorriéndole la espalda, pero no hizo el menor intento por cubrirse o evitar que lo viera, como si quisiera evocar con ello algún recuerdo que ahora resultaba inalcanzable para ambos.

Y lo que quiero es olvidarme de tu amor,

Aunque tenga que morir,

Anestesiando el deseo,

Tal vez no piense más en ti

Finalmente la canción terminó, pero ninguno de los dos dijo nada, había sido tan sólo un día antes cuando se habían reencontrado después de muchos años sólo para decirse adiós nuevamente, pero ahí se encontraban uno frente al otro nuevamente, la separación nunca había parecido tan dolorosa como en ese momento, en la oscuridad de la noche en un lugar desconocido para ambos, sin los ojos del mundo sobre ellos, y estando tan cerca y tan lejos uno del otro, permanecer en ese segundo congelado en el tiempo hubiera sido una locura así que Naruto permaneció recio en su decisión y sin apartar la vista de la de Sasuke entró en la habitación con una completa mirada de indiferencia lo cual pareció provocar una profunda herida en él.

***

- Sólo era un poco de dificultad - Hinata se probaba un gorro de color blanco escuchando a Gaara. - creí que tomarían la iniciativa... una hora persiguiéndonos, pero ninguno habla, qué pasa con ellos? Serán simples fans.

- Je,je,je, cualquiera diría que estás dándote por vencido - rió Hinata. - es cuestión de darles un poco de ánimos para que se acerquen.

- Te paso la batuta Hinata. - sonrió Gaara al tiempo que su amiga dejaba finalmente el sombrero.

- De acuerdo, ya que hemos recorrido todas las tiendas que te parece si nos tomamos algo en el bar del hotel, tanto caminar me ha dado algo de sed.

- Bien - sonrió Gaara mientras se encaminaban hacia el bar.

Hinata caminaba tranquilamente como si no tuviera ninguna prisa por llegar, platicando con Gaara volteó de reojo a ver a los chicos, Lee desvió la vista pero Neji permaneció mirándola y ambos sonrieron al verse.

- Lee ven. - Neji se levantó del lugar donde habían estado sentados.

- Qué planeas hacer? - Lee reaccionó algo tarde justo cuando Neji corría hacia el bar. - Neji, espera.

Dentro del bar Gaara y Hinata se sentaban en la barra, el lugar estaba prácticamente vacío y no era de extrañar los turistas preferían salir a conocer los alrededores y era demasiado temprano todavía para que la noche trajera a alguna alma solitaria.

- Qué les sirvo?

- Un Whisky por favor. - pidió Gaara

- Y para usted?

- Yo quiero un refresco.

- Un refresco?

- Hmmm... una piña colada? - sonrió la chica. - sabes que yo no tomo.

- No te hará daño, mañana tendremos el día prácticamente libre.

- Olvidas que tenemos una firma de autógrafos en la mañana.

- Un trago no te hará nada.

- Tal vez a ti, pero yo no estoy segura. - Hinata quedó pensativa - tal vez deba cancelar la bebida.

- Un trago Hinata, y si te hace algo, yo te pediré tu refresco de acuerdo?

- De acuerdo - sonrió Hinata, siendo correspondida por Gaara quien daba un pequeño vistazo al bar, desde su asiento logrando visualizar la entrada de ambos chicos en el bar - mis respetos Hina-chan lograste lo que yo no pude en una hora.

- No te burles - Hinata lo miró con un pequeño puchero - era cuestión de tiempo para que se acercaran. - Gaara volteó a ver al bar-tender mientras preparaba el trago y lo servía en un vaso y lo dejaba frente a Hinata y después el Whisky frente a él. - Muchas gracias - sonrió Hinata, y dando un pequeño trago a su bebida volteó la vista, Neji se había sentado en una mesa cercana y ambas miradas se cruzaron, sonrieron y Hinata regresó la vista hacia Gaara.

- Porque no lo invitas a sentarse contigo? - preguntó Gaara.

- No estoy segura - Hinata se sonrojó y volteó justo en el momento en que Neji se levantaba acercándose a ella, sin dejar de sonreír, Gaara levantó la vista y encontró a Neji frente a ellos.

- Hola - saludó mirando a Hinata directamente.

- Hola - respondió la chica y ambos permanecieron un segundo en silencio.

- Porque no invitas a tu amigo, se ha quedado solo en la mesa. - sonrió Gaara y Neji quedó desconcertado.

- Eh... claro - Neji le hizo un movimiento a Lee y él se acercó en el acto. - Me llamo Neji y él es Lee, y ustedes.

- Lo siento pero eso es secreto de estado - respondió Gaara por ambos y volteando a ver a Lee quien le sonrió un poco apenado.

**Notas de Autora:**

Canción "El autobús" Pepe Aguilar.

**Novahikaru **


	5. Chapter 5

**LA FUERZA DEL DESTINO**

Capítulo 5

Kyubi se encontraba de pie en mitad de la habitación, respiró profundo, y bostezó mientras se dirigía hacia su cama, tomó el control remoto y encendió la televisión, pasó los canales un par de veces, tratando de encontrar algo interesante que ver, se detuvo al ver un noticiero, daban el reporte del clima para el día siguiente, todo parecía indicar que sería una mañana soleada pero la tarde podría encontrarse nublada.

- Lo que faltaba, una lluvia cuando decidimos salir a pasear - se burló en voz alta y cambió nuevamente el canal, una película romántica apareció en otro canal.

-"Te amaré toda la vida" decía la protagonista mientras se separaba de un joven rubio a quien se mantenía abrazada.

-"Esperaré siempre tu regreso mi amor...."

- Al parecer se les ha acabado la imaginación a los escritores - volvió a burlarse, mientras cambiaba de canal, pero al no encontrar nada interesante nuevamente miró el reloj, eran cerca de las 8 cuando decidió cambiarse de ropa, cualquier cosa sería mejor que estar encerrado entre esas cuatro paredes solo con su alma. - Tal vez pueda encontrar a Gaara y a Hinata en algún lugar del hotel.

Salió de la habitación, llegó hasta el elevador y descendió hasta el primer piso, suspiró tan pronto estuvo fuera, no tenía idea de a donde podría ir, las tiendas parecían una buena opción pero sólo podría estar poco tiempo ya que era probable que pronto cerraran, hacía un poco de frío y la blusa que había elegido de pronto pareció una opción poco acertada, entró en una de las tiendas y sintió repentinamente un agradable calor.

- Es una noche fría no le parece? - dijo un joven desde el mostrador.

- Sí, bastante. - sonrió mirando lo que había dentro de la tienda, había muchos souvenirs, libros, revistas e incluso un par de prendas de vestir, nada interesante a primera vista.

- Puedo ayudarle en algo? - preguntó nuevamente el joven.

- No tengo idea - sonrió. - que podría sugerirme para una noche fría y solitaria. - se burló.

- Algo de compañía. - respondió el joven en el mismo tono de burla.

- Mmmm... esperaba que me sugiriera un libro o un suéter, pero ya que lo pienso no es tan mala opción.

- Me sorprende que alguien como usted se encuentre solo.

- Je, je, je, me recuerda a mis abuelos, ellos hablan justo como usted, según ellos yo no debería estar soltero todavía - sonrió mientras tomaba una figura de cristal en forma de un pájaro.

- Bueno tampoco me sorprendería, muchos jóvenes le temen al compromiso a últimas fechas.

Suspiró.

- Y que lo digas.

- Vaya suspiro, mejor no pregunto más - sonrió.

- Je, je, je, tal vez deba irme, podría recomendarme algún buen lugar donde encontrar una agradable compañía? - preguntó guiñándole un ojo.

- Tal vez en el bar del hotel en digamos - miró su reloj - 15 minutos.

- Vaya me está invitando un trago - dijo en tono de fingida sorpresa.

- No, está prohibido invitar a salir a la clientela, pero en 15 minutos puede que esté disponible.

- Entonces te esperaré en el bar - sonrió dando media vuelta en forma coqueta y saliendo de la tienda entró en el bar, en la barra pudo observar a sus amigos platicando animadamente con un par de chicos - vaya, vaya, son los mismos del elevador. - susurró con alegría y prefiriendo no interrumpir a las felices parejas, decidió sentarse en una mesa en una esquina, un mesero le tomó su orden, había pedido una copa de ron, esperando pacientemente mientras su compañero hacía su aparición, un joven más o menos de su estatura de ojos oscuros y cabello castaño oscuro con cara de adolescente apareció en la entrada del bar y al verlo le sonrió acercándose tranquilamente.

- Lamento haberte hecho esperar Naruto - sonrió el joven tomando la mano para saludarlo. - fueron los 15 minutos más largos de mi vida.

- Vaya que galante, quien podría pensar que eres todo un caballero Konohamaru - se burlo y el joven lo miró con extrañeza - ja, ja, ja estoy bromeando - diciendo esto lo invitó a sentarse - me sorprendió verte en el interior de la tienda, acaso tenemos a más invitados inesperados en este hotel.

- Descuida soy el único, acabo de regresar de un lugar y les pareció buena idea mandarme de refuerzo, sólo por si acaso.

- Este caso no representará mayor problema, lo tenemos todo bajo control.

- Y los conciertos?

- Bueno, ese casi podría decirse que lo tenemos bajo control - dijo un poco dudoso levantando la vista. - pero tendrás que preguntarle a Temari que tal lo estamos haciendo. - terminó por responder.

- Ya lo hice, al parecer cree que puede darles libre el fin de semana, el próximo viernes es el espectáculo y no tendrán mucho tiempo para ensayar ambos programas en tan poco tiempo.

- De acuerdo, no somos precisamente los mejores cantantes del mundo, pero hemos tenido gran éxito.

- Claro, pero pregúntale a Temari todo lo que tuvo que hacer.

- Bueno ella decidió sacar el disco un mes después que se formara el grupo, no es nuestra culpa que fuera de los primeros lugares en ventas.

- Hinata tiene una voz estupenda, espero que no te ofendas.

- En lo absoluto, de hecho si no fuera por ella creo que no hubiéramos llegado más allá de un simple disco.

- Debemos aprovechar el que ahora son famosos, nadie sospechará nada, y a ustedes les beneficiará este cambio de actividades.

- No me quejo, pero no puedo decir que no estuviera feliz como estaba hace un par de meses, y por cierto como esta...

- El está bien, de hecho te mandó esto - abriendo su chamarra sacó un sobre y se lo extendió.

- No será una de esas cartas que se autodestruyen después de leerlas o sí? - preguntó con una sonrisa.

- JA, JA, JA, en lo absoluto, pero tú sabes cómo funciona esto, es preferible no conservar ningún grato recuerdo. - dijo con una sonrisa recargando su rostro sobre sus manos entrecruzadas.

- Sí, lo tengo presente - diciendo esto le dio un trago a su copa. - Alguna otra novedad de la que tenga que estar enterado.

- No por el momento, no hay ningún cambio de planes y si todo resulta bien podrían estar en casa en un par de semanas.

- Bueno, confieso que unas vacaciones no me vendría mal, extraño a mis abuelos, hace mucho tiempo que no los visito. - apoyó su brazo sobre la mesa acercándose un poco más.

- Descuida pronto volverás a verlos, pero dime tienes alguna noticia que darme antes de marcharme.

- Te marcharás?

- Si realmente tienen todo bajo control, de ser posible me marcharé hoy o quizás mañana al medio día.

- Pues si, lo tengo bajo control, pero nunca está de más algo de ayuda - lo miró a los ojos en forma suplicante.

- Entonces permaneceré aquí el tiempo que me necesites. - sonrió un poco sonrojado.

- Tomarás algo? - agregó mientras sonreía con los ojos cerrados.

- No gracias, pero si comeré, no he probado bocado en todo el día. - Naruto sonrió - sabes una cosa, me encanta cuando sonríes.

El chico lo miró extrañado un par de segundos y se sonrojó.

- Gracias. - dijo sin dejar de apenarse, miró por sobre el hombro de su acompañante y en la entrada del bar encontró la mirada de Sasuke, sólo la miró un segundo y al verlo acompañado tuvo una reacción inesperada, desviando la vista pareció cambiar de idea dando media vuelta se marchó del lugar, Naruto apretó su puño y regresó la vista hacia Konohamaru quien no había notado lo ocurrido ya que un mesero había aparecido y comenzaba a tomarle la orden.

- Naruto quieres algo de cenar?

- No gracias. - respondió con algo de indiferencia en la mirada.

- Estás bien?

- Sí, claro. - sonrió nuevamente.

- Señor cancele la orden y traiga la cuenta del joven- fue lo último que le dijo al mesero y este se marchó después de asentir con la cabeza - sabes algo, tal vez deberías ir a descansar, probablemente el ensayo de hoy te haya agotado no te parece.

- Ja, ja, ja, no seas tonto, no me pasa nada.

- Lo digo en serio, nunca había visto esa mirada antes, así que es preferible no arriesgarse.

- De acuerdo como digas, me rindo - sonrió mientras le daba un largo trago a su copa dejando que sus pensamientos divagaran un poco. - será la última vez que invite al encargado de una tienda a tomar una copa, ya que al parecer terminaré de regreso en mi habitación. - sonrió mientras paseaba uno de sus dedos por el borde de la copa.

- No exageres, lo hago por tu bien.

- Y porqué a ellos no les dices nada - diciendo esto volteó hacia donde se encontraban Gaara y Hinata.

- Ellos se saben cuidar solos.

- Que insinúas - respondió mirándolo con una sonrisa burlona.

- Nada - fue lo único que respondió y le guiñó un ojo a lo que Naruto sólo negó con la cabeza.

***

Temari descansaba en su habitación tomando un agradable baño de burbujas.

- Haaaaa - suspiró con una sonrisa mientras relajaba su cuerpo, había una cortina de cristales multicolor que recorrió con la punta de los dedos. - esto es lo que más me agrada de todo. - dijo con una sonrisa, el teléfono comenzó a sonar, estirando una mano tomó el aparato y contestó. - Hola - respondió con una alegre sonrisa - vaya que sorpresa contar con una llamada tuya... ...los chicos? deben estar descansando en su habitación, la sesión de hoy fue exhaustiva... ...para nada, son un encanto hacen todo lo que les digo sin objetar nada... ...es que tú no sabes tratarlos como se merecen, ellos son ahora todas unas estrellas es lo que tú no comprendes... ...la misión, la misión, ellos son expertos en eso - Temari extendió su mano libre observando sus uñas.

- Sí, todo marcha bien... ...vaya que conveniente, un ayudante más no me vendrá mal... ...hm? Naruto? El está bien, por qué lo preguntas? - respondió con una picara sonrisa en el rostro - quieres que le entregue algún mensaje de tu parte?... ...No?... ...de acuerdo, pero como parecía tan distraído el día de ayer, supuse que algún mensaje podría regresarlo a la realidad... ...ah ya entiendo así que una carta... - permaneció callada escuchando mientras continuaba estudiando sus uñas. - Lee mi reporte cariño, en él describo con lujo de detalles la situación, y ahora debo colgar ya que al parecer esta no es una llamada oficial y prefiero aprovechar mi tiempo en otras cosas más interesantes. - sonriendo escuchó las últimas palabras - te lo llevaré en un par de semanas, adiós - con esto colgó.

Tomando el control remoto encendió la televisión, el canal de espectáculos daba las últimas noticias, todo parecía indicar que Jinchuuriki eran de los mejores grupos del momento.

- Vaya, al fin veo mis esfuerzos recompensados, hombres de poca fe y decían que yo jamás podría poner a ese grupo entre los primeros, JA. - dejó la televisión encendida y se sumergió completamente por unos segundos, tras emerger de las profundidades de la tina apartó los cabellos de su rostro - bueno, creo que es tiempo para que esta sirena salga de la bañera.

Unos minutos después, Temari se encontraba lista para irse a la cama.

- Un reparador sueño será suficiente, mañana será un día pesado, al menos para mí. - colocándose un antifaz en los ojos para poder descansar mejor se metió en la cama y se quedó dormida casi de inmediato.

***

- ...la música era una buena opción a futuro, nunca pretendí cuidar una casa como mi madre, pero irónicamente tuve que hacerlo al empezar a vivir solo - dijo Gaara mirando a Lee

- Sé a lo que te refieres. - sonrió Lee - mis padres creían que yo no podría vivir mucho tiempo fuera de casa, pero han pasado los años y creo que hasta el momento me defiendo muy bien, todo es cuestión de no dejar caer el entusiasmo - le sonrió mostrándole el pulgar cosa que hizo a Gaara negar con la cabeza. - en verdad no nos dirán sus nombres? - preguntó Lee.

- Me dedico a la música y nuestra representante no quiere que se sepan nuestro verdaderos nombres además estamos en el mismo hotel, es un comienzo para que investigues.

- Etto, creo que ya es hora de regresar, mañana tenemos que levantarnos temprano. - interrumpió Hinata.

- No se debe interrumpir una conversación, lo sabías? - respondió Gaara levantando uno de sus dedos y con los ojos cerrados.

- ...pero se supondría que sólo estaríamos un rato fuera y ya es muy tarde.

- Sí, lo sé - respondió mirando a Hinata - Disculparnos Lee pero mañana tendremos que madrugar. - se disculpó ante su compañero.

- Fue un placer conocerte, y descubriré tu nombre ya lo verás. - sonrió Lee.

- Neji fue muy divertido conocerte - sonrió Hinata.

- Creí que permanecerían un poco más aquí, pero si no hay remedio los llevaremos hasta su habitación.

- Muchas gracias, pero no es necesario.

- Bueno... que te parece si nos vemos aquí nuevamente, tal vez mañana o cuando puedan.

- Sí, sería una buena idea. - sugirió Gaara.

- Bueno tal vez podamos venir pero no mañana, estaremos un poco ocupados en la tarde, quizás pasado mañana - respondió Hinata y Gaara asintió.

- Muy bien Hime, entonces nos veremos aquí pasado mañana. - sonrió Neji haciendo sonrojar a Hinata, no esperaba que le pusiera un sobre nombre tan encantador como "princesa" pero Gaara se encargó de hacerla despertar y ambos regresaron a su habitación.

- Nos veremos pronto - dijo por último Gaara.

Tan pronto se cerraron las puertas del ascensor Gaara miró a Hinata pensativo haciéndola sonrojar ante tan atenta mirada.

- Mañana tenemos que levantarnos temprano y será mejor que descanses porque tienes una cita en la tarde - sonrió Hinata. - crees que Naruto ya se haya despertado?

- Si no está muy cansado.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y se dirigieron hacia su habitación, al llegar a la puerta escucharon los sonidos de una conversación dentro.

- Hay alguien más - dijo Gaara.

- No creo que estemos interrumpiendo nada. - sonrió Hinata.

La puerta se abrió y Naruto les sonrió a sus amigos.

- Vaya finalmente llegan.

- Quién está contigo? - preguntó Gaara.

- Un viejo amigo de la familia - dijo burlándose y apartándose un poco dejó a la vista a Konohamaru quien tenía frente a él una mesa con una suculenta cena.

- Room service? - dijo Gaara con los ojos entrecerrados.

- Esto es cuenta de la casa - respondió el chico mientras se metía a la boca un pedazo de carne.

- Quiero la mitad. - dijo mirando inquisidoramente al chico, quien tragó su bocado y lo miró de igual forma.

- Tardaron un buen rato - dijo de pronto Kyubi sacando de concentración a Neko y haciéndola voltear.

- Sí, estuvimos un rato en el bar...

- Sí lo sé, acabamos de regresar de ahí, los vi tan ocupados que preferí no interrumpirlos. - sonrió.

- No era para tanto, sólo fueron un par de chicos que... - respondió Neko completamente sonrojada.

- Está bien, no tienes por qué darme explicaciones, Konohamaru fue enviado como una pequeña ayuda extra.

- No dormirá aquí o sí? - preguntó Gaara

- No, el tiene su propio cuarto. - sonrió mientras volteaban hacia donde Gaara y Konohamaru peleaban por el último pedazo de carne.

- Es mío. - reclamó Konohamaru mirando a Gaara.

- Eso es lo que tú crees. - Gaara afiló los ojos al voltear a verlo.

- Esos dos no dejan de comportarse como niños sin importar el lugar donde se encuentren. - sonrió Neko.

- Bueno hay personas que tienen esa extraña "química" - se burló Kyubi y después de unos segundos suspiró.

- Qué te ocurre, te veo muy extraño desde ayer cuando llegamos.

- No es nada, sólo un par de fantasmas que llegaron de pronto, pero no permanecerán más que un par de días. - terminó mientras se sentaba en la cama.

- Por cierto a que se debió que pidieran la cena.

- Je,je,je Konohamaru notó al igual que tú que ando un poco distraído e insistió que debía descansar pero cuando llegamos al cuarto un mesero iba saliendo diciendo que alguien había ordenado y pagado esta cena, pero francamente yo no tengo apetito - respondió mirando a la pareja que aún peleaban por un pedazo de comida.

Shukaku fue más rápido en tomar la última patata.

- Touche - sonrió mirando a Konohamaru. - Soy mejor que tu.

- Nunca. - sonrió mientras se adueñaba de un pedazo de pastel de fresas que había sobre la mesa.

- Devuélveme ese pastel.

- Ni lo sueñes - respondió sacándole la lengua.

- Eh ustedes dos, ya basta - dijo Kyubi haciendo que ambos chicos voltearan a verlo en silencio. - mañana será un día pesado y necesitamos descansar así que Konohamaru si nos permites, necesitamos privacidad.

El chico miró a Kyubi largamente sin expresión en el rostro y manteniendo aún entre sus manos el plato con el pastel de fresas.

- De acuerdo, pero el pastel es mío. - respondió mirando a Shukaku.

- Ni lo... - Shukaku estaba a punto de recriminar.

- De acuerdo. - Terminó Kyubi.

- Qué?. - dijo seriamente Shukaku mirando a Kyubi con molestia.

- Shukaku - respondió Kyubi tratando de poner punto final al asunto.

- Sólo por esta vez. - terminó cruzándose de brazos mirando a Konohamaru.

- Qué descansen chicos - Konohamaru se levantó y salió de la habitación dejando a los tres jóvenes en silencio.

- En que se supone que nos ayudará? - Preguntó Shukaku.

- Eso ya lo decidirá Temari, no es algo que me tenga preocupado. - Kyubi levantó la vista.

- Bueno, vamos a descansar - dijo Shukaku y sus compañeros asintieron.


	6. Chapter 6

**LA FUERZA DEL DESTINO**

Capítulo 6

Los chicos se fueron a dormir.

- Buenas noches. - dijo Shukaku y con esto cerró los ojos.

~*~

Un hombre se encontraba sentado en el estudio de una casa, el agradable fuego de una chimenea calentaba el lugar, tenía tres expedientes sobre una pequeña mesa, se entretenía mirando las llamas dentro de la chimenea.

- Un año. - susurró mientras tomaba un expediente. - hace tan sólo un año, reunimos a estos tres chicos.

Abrió el fólder el cual tenía una pequeña fotografía de Shukaku en una de las esquinas superiores.

- Nombre: Sabaku no Gaara. - Leyendo el nombre se detuvo unos segundos. - Pudiste tener una vida común y corriente no es cierto Gaara, pero terminaste unido a nosotros.

****

Un joven de hermosos cabellos escarlata y destellantes ojos acuamarina se encontraba sentado en una silla, llevaba lentes oscuros y sus vestimentas negras demostraba su estado de luto, todas las personas que lo acompañaban en el velatorio platicaban en voz baja, de vez en cuando una que otra persona se acercaba a darle el pésame por la muerte de sus padres, en su mayoría eran empresarios con sus esposas, era tan triste saber que a ninguna de esas personas le importaba realmente su situación, incluso su hermana quien lucía tan afectada se encontraba alejada de él, sabía que sólo asistiría al sepelio y partiría nuevamente, lo que más le dolía era pensar en la muerte de sus padres, todo había parecido un asalto normal, pero algo dentro de su ser le decía que todo había sido premeditado, su padre estaba dispuesto a realizar una enorme transacción para la adquisición de unas nuevas maquinarias para el mejor aprovechamiento de su empresa pero eso no le convenía a mucha gente, por que disminuiría la venta de otras empresas, dinero, todo giraba en torno a ese evento que finalmente no se llevaría a cabo, fue entonces cuando descubrió un rostro conocido entre toda la multitud que hipócritamente lloraba la muerte de sus padres.

Un joven rubio se acercó a él, y lo abrazó con una sincera expresión de tristeza.

- Vamos a fuera - le suplicó Gaara y el chico asintió.

Salieron del lugar y Gaara se quitó los lentes, fue entonces cuando Naruto pudo descubrir lo hinchados que estaban los ojos del joven, había llorado toda la noche desde que le informaran de las muertes.

- Gaara - Naruto lo miró tristemente.

- Estoy bien, es sólo que... no puedo creer que ya se hayan ido.

- Amigo, si puedo ayudarte en lo que sea sabes que puedes contar conmigo - decía esto mientras ambos caminaban por el jardín que había en los alrededores, las flores que crecían en ese jardín eran hermosas y de brillantes y alegres colores en contraste con sus sentimientos.

- Sólo si puedes cambiar el pasado, o si puedes hacer pagar a los responsables de la muerte de mis padres.

- No fue un asalto? - dijo Naruto - leí en el periódico que...

- Eso es mentira - Gaara bajó el rostro indignado - mi padre tenía pensado incrementar las ventas de la empresa y eso no les convenía a muchos - Gaara se secó los ojos - fue un homicidio Naruto, eso fue. - terminó mientras las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos y se llevó una mano a los ojos tratando de ocultarlas.

Naruto permaneció en silencio.

- Me alegro de tenerte aquí, no pude avisar a ningún conocido mío, todo fue tan repentino. - dijo Gaara con su mano en puño, contra su boca.

- La noticia salió en todos los periódicos, me enteré por Hinata, ella no debe tardar en llegar tampoco.

- Hinata? Cómo la extraño también, que ha sido de ella, la has visto?

- No, pero mis abuelos si, fueron ellos quienes le dieron mi teléfono.

- Debo contarte muchas cosas Naruto, podrían quedarse conmigo estos días.

- Trataré de hacerlo Gaara, pero deberé partir en cuanto vea a Hinata, y regresaré después.

- Sí, por favor, me alegraría mucho el día si estuvieran conmigo.

- Descuida, eso haré.

***

- Fue entonces cuando me enteré de tu caso por medio del petirrojo - agregó el hombre tomando el expediente de Gaara y leyendo su historial, el chico había vivido tranquilamente, practicaba esgrima y era el mejor esgrimista de su clase, por otro lado era también un doncel muy elegante y refinado debido a que su familia era muy rica. - Tenías razón Gaara, la muerte de tus padres si había sido planeada, y cuando petirrojo la investigó encontró un trasfondo que era increíble.

***

- Gaara quisiera hablar contigo - dijo Naruto una vez que estuvieron en su casa, Hinata al parecer no podría quedarse esa noche pero esperaba poder hacerlo el día siguiente, por el contrario Naruto si había accedido a permanecer con él después del sepelio el tiempo que fuera necesario.

- Te agradezco quedarte esta noche, no podría soportar la soledad de esta enorme casa solo.

- Gaara... - Naruto lo hizo sentarse en un sillón de la sala y después le tomó una mano. - la policía ya vino a interrogarte?

- No, recuerda que fue un asalto, sólo vinieron a pedirme que reconociera los cuerpos, nada más.

- Cuéntame entonces porque piensas que a tus padres los mataron.

- No es obvio al incrementar las ventas en su negocio otros comerciantes ya no tendrían la misma oportunidad y eso les restaría mucho dinero.

- Gaara, tu eres muy bueno con el esgrima no es cierto? - preguntó Naruto.

- Sí, por qué lo preguntas? Sabes bien que nunca dejé el equipo y que siempre era seleccionado para todos los torneos.

- Sí, lo sé, no quisieras practicar esgrima?

- Ahora?

- Te serviría de ejercicio no lo crees - sonrió Naruto.

- No sé, no estoy de humor.

- Por favor. - sonrió Naruto nuevamente. - es importante para mí.

- De acuerdo. - terminó Gaara no muy convencido.

Ambos fueron hacia un cuarto donde Gaara practicaba especialmente esgrima, no había más que un mueble donde guardaba su equipo y los floretes.

- Por qué es tan importante para ti Naruto? - preguntó volteando a verlo mientras se cambiaban de ropa.

- Ya lo sabrás - respondió, mientras se ponía la carátula.

- No recuerdo que tu practicaras esgrima, estás seguro que quieres practicar conmigo.

- Se utilizar una espada Gaara no te preocupes por mí, estaré bien.

- De acuerdo como gustes. - Gaara se colocó la carátula, pero algo había cambiado en el ambiente, no parecía estar con un antiguo amigo sino ante un enemigo muy peligroso, por un segundo se asustó por esa sensación. - Naruto te parecerá estúpido lo que voy a decirte pero, siento como si fueras un asesino en serie.

- Jhm, jhm, jhm, descuida no te haré nada - respondió Naruto y esa respuesta no puede decirse que haya tranquilizado mucho a Gaara.

- Qué has hecho a últimas fechas Naruto? - preguntó Gaara tratando de tranquilizar su cuerpo que comenzaba a temblar un poco.

- Ayudar a un viejo amigo.

- Cómo? - preguntó Gaara un poco extrañado.

- Trato de cumplir un deseo que me ha pedido.

Ambos habían permanecido inmóviles desde que se pusieran las carátulas.

- Naruto qué tratas de decirme? - finalmente Gaara se lanzó al ataque.

- Gaara, tienes razón, tus padres no fueron simplemente asesinados en un asalto. - Naruto detuvo en seco el ataque de su amigo y rápidamente contraatacó conectando un punto a su favor. - ellos fueron víctimas. - diciendo esto dio un pequeño salto hacia atrás y volvió a conectar otro punto dejando asombrado a su compañero, se alejó más y empuñó su florete frente a su rostro y realizando otro movimiento se mantuvo en una extraña pose de pelea - las personas a quienes no les convenía que su negocio prosperaba eran parte de una mafia muy poderosa. - dando dos pasos conectó su tercer punto mientras Gaara trataba de impedirlo sin grandes resultados, su amigo dio un giro y conectó su cuarto punto. - son esa clase de gente que sólo saben eliminar a todo aquello que interfiere con sus planes. - diciendo esto se colocó frente a su amigo y levantando su florete conectó su quinto punto sin que Gaara hiciera el menor intento en defenderse.

El joven de cabellos escarlata iba permaneciendo inmóvil conforme iba escuchando las palabras de su compañero y amigo.

- Cómo sabes todo eso? - preguntó sorprendido.

- Gaara, me han mandado aquí para hacerte una sola vez esta pregunta, quieres vengar la muerte de tus padres? - preguntó Naruto.

- Claro que quiero, me hierve la sangre sólo de pensar que su muerte puede quedar impune, que la policía no hará nada porque todo parece indicar que ha sido un accidente lamentable durante un asalto.

- Entonces ven conmigo, yo sé que tu habilidad como esgrimista puede darte una oportunidad.

- Quién eres tu ahora, quién te ha mandado Naruto?

- Te juro que lo sabrás todo si vienes conmigo - sonrió tranquilamente Naruto y Gaara lo miró extrañado.

- Iré contigo - respondió sin titubear ni un segundo.

***

- Has sido desde entonces un miembro muy útil, Gaara. - sonrió el hombre. - quien podría decir que un doncel tan elegante y refinado podía llegar a ser un asesino tan sanguinario, pero supongo que había una muy buena razón para eso - terminó poniéndose un poco más serio.

Dejando el expediente de Gaara tomó el otro expediente.

- Nombre: Hinata Hyuga. - miró la imagen de la chica, pelinegra de ojos perla. - tu caso no fue menos doloroso verdad?

***

Habían pasado dos meses desde la muerte de los padres de Gaara, Hinata se extrañaba que su amigo ahora parecía estar mucho más tranquilo con respecto al tema, por un lado le agradaba no verlo sufrir tanto y por otro lado le preocupaba que quizás se estuviera guardando su dolor, pero Naruto la tranquilizaba diciéndole que todo se encontraba bien, así que pensó que lo mejor sería dejar el tema, se alegraba mucho de tener nuevamente junto a ellos a su amigo Naruto, de quien no habían tenido ninguna información hacía ya muchos años, sólo sabían que se había ido a estudiar medicina fuera de la ciudad, cosa que les asombró de sobremanera a Gaara y a ella, pero ahora estaba de regreso sano y salvo y le alegraba, también había sabido que su padre Minato había fallecido hacía ya varios meses, pero no pudo localizarlo, ya que sus abuelos tampoco sabían a donde se había ido cuando ocurrió el incidente y no había mucho que pudieran hacer por eso.

Las semanas habían pasado sin mayor preocupación, hasta que un día, Hinata recibió una llamada estando con sus amigos, todo parecía indicar que su hermana Hanabi había sido secuestrada y ella debía regresar a su casa cuanto antes, la noticia alteró mucho a la joven, quien sólo pensó en pedir un taxi o algún medio de transporte que la llevara a su casa cuanto antes.

Naruto y Gaara se voltearon a ver un segundo y fue Gaara quien se ofreció a llevar a Hinata hasta su casa y permanecer junto a ella.

***

- Aun recuerdo que Naruto se opuso mucho a que te unieras al grupo - susurró el hombre para sí.

***

- Ella será un buen elemento.

- Kakashi, no, ella no es...

- Es una ingeniera en sistemas, acaso no te sería muy útil.

- No es eso, sólo quiero saber si sabes algo del secuestro de su hermana.

- Y yo te respondo que puedes investigarlo si así lo deseas pero esa chica formará parte del grupo.

- Ella no será una asesina.

- No, aunque no llegaría a dudar que con el tiempo adquiera sangre fría.

- Kakashi ella es...

- Es tu amiga y por eso no quieres que se involucre, lo sé, pero sé que también cumpliste cuando te pedí que trajeras a Gaara.

- Pero Hinata es diferente... ella...

- Lo sé ella es mucho más dulce, tímida y ha vivido una vida tan tranquila como Gaara, pero tuvo la desgracia de destacar como alumna, igual que Gaara, no es raro que hayamos puesto los ojos en ella, te brindaré todo el apoyo que necesites con el caso de su hermana pero necesito que la traigas conmigo.

Naruto suspiró resignado.

- No les ha pasado nada malo hasta ahora o sí? - preguntó Kakashi mirándolo a los ojos.

- No, pero no es lo mismo.

- Ella tendrá una actividad más pasiva que ustedes te lo prometo.

- No hay alguna otra opción entonces.

- No, no la hay. - sonrió Kakashi. - pero descuida, tú te encargarás de cuidarla si eso te hace más feliz.

- No francamente.

***

- Pequeña Hinata, el caso de tu hermanita fue algo que no teníamos previsto, era cuestión de tratar de saber quién podría estar interesado en ella, pero cuando llegamos a saberlo, era ya demasiado tarde, lo siento mucho Hinata. - Kakashi mantuvo el expediente abierto unos segundos.

***

Hinata lloraba en brazos de Gaara la muerte de su hermana, vestida de negro completamente se abrazaba con fuerza a su amigo.

- Ella no merecía una muerte así, no la merecía.

- Tranquila Hinata, se lo que debes sentir, tranquila amiga - Gaara la consolaba pacientemente.

- Hinata - Naruto llegó en ese momento - amiga - se acercó y abrazó a la chica.

- Naruto - Hinata continuaba llorando.

Naruto miró a Gaara a los ojos con una expresión de tristeza, Gaara bajó la vista y tomó la mano de Hinata con fuerza.

- Hinata - susurró Naruto. - necesito hablar contigo - le dijo por lo bajo.

- Conmigo? - preguntó la chica mirando a su amigo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

- Yo sé... quien mató a tu hermana. - dijo muy despacio.

Hinata permaneció en silencio un segundo, mientras que ambos chicos esperaban cualquier reacción.

- Quién fue? - dijo muy tranquilamente, tan tranquila que sus compañeros sintieron miedo por un segundo.

- Hinata.

- Dime Naruto, quién fue? - volvió a decir la chica levantando la vista y mirando a su amigo, las lágrimas aún caían por su rostro.

- No es así de simple Hinata.

- Qué debo hacer para que me lo digas?

- Debes venir conmigo. - respondió Naruto.

- Hinata, debes ser consciente que tu vida no volverá a ser la misma.

- Ya no es la misma Gaara - Hinata volteó a ver a su amigo.

***

- Tu venganza fue sutil pero efectiva, acabaste con tus enemigos sin mancharte las manos.

***

- Hinata. - Naruto le tocó el hombro a la chica, llevaba mucho tiempo trabajando en la computadora arduamente sin que pudieran separarla de ahí.

- Ya casi termino - sonrió la chica mientras seguía tecleando incansablemente en el teclado de la computadora.- esta computadora es una belleza, puedes hacer muchas cosas aquí. - empezó a conversar mientras seguía mirando el monitor. - cuanto tiempo llevas trabajando aquí Naruto? - preguntó.

Naruto se mantuvo en silencio.

- No me contestes, puede que encuentre tu expediente por aquí en una rápida búsqueda. - respondió Hinata, mientras seguía tecleando.

- Mi expediente es demasiado reciente, casi tanto como el tuyo.

- En serio, no me parece que seas tan reciente en esto.

- Sólo dije que mi expediente es reciente.

- A qué se debe?

- Tal vez, algún día te lo platique.

- Listo - dijo con una sonrisa de triunfo plasmada en el rostro, suspiró y levantó la vista. - he terminado.

- Puedo saber qué es lo que hiciste?

- He desmantelado todo un sistema, lo más seguro es que mañana tengamos noticias de mis hechos por medio del periódico. - sonrió la chica.

Naruto la miró un poco extrañado.

- Sabes que no todo se encuentra en una computadora - dijo Naruto.

- Pero hay muchas más cosas aquí de las que se pueden ver a simple vista. - sonrió nuevamente.

***

- Tenías razón Hinata, al día siguiente pudimos leer las consecuencias de tus acciones, varios suicidios se dieron después de eso, todo mundo pensó que esas personas habían quedado en bancarrota, y muchos jefes molestos tuvieron serias pérdidas de empleados, pero todo fue un engaño. - sonrió Kakashi - tus padres se opusieron a que salieras con tus amigos después de lo ocurrido con tu hermana, y tardamos muchos meses en convencerlos creando este falso grupo musical, así podrían tenerte siempre en la mira aunque estuvieras lejos, pero debo admitir que fue un buen cambio de actividades para ustedes y muy en especial para ti . - diciendo esto tomó el tercer expediente.

- Nombre: Naruto Uzumaki. - observó el expediente. - este expediente fue creado después de la muerte de Minato, solamente se dice que eres excelente manejando armas de fuego, muy hábil con las armas blancas, con una gran agilidad y destreza al realizar las misiones, y sobretodo que tienes una gran facilidad para conseguir todo tipo de información, pero no adquiriste todas esas habilidades de la noche a la mañana... petirrojo.

Levantó la vista un momento.

- Nadie sabe que te volviste un informante fidedigno de la policía cuando Minato ingresó como agente, y que permaneciste como anónimo por muchos años hasta que logramos dar contigo y te volviste nuestro petirrojo, te enseñamos a ser todo un agente especial porque habías logrado irrumpir en nuestras fuentes de información durante tantos años que lograste sorprendernos, hasta que supimos que la razón por la que lo hacías era tu padre, pero no hicimos ningún archivo tuyo para mantener tu anonimato ante Minato, y fue entonces cuando conociste a halcón. - Kakashi apretó sus puños. - Sasuke fue el culpable de todo lo que ocurrió después, de la muerte del petirrojo y la muerte de Minato, ahora eres un agente especial que trabajas para nosotros Naruto.

Kakashi cerró el tercer expediente mientras admiraba el fuego de la chimenea.

- Será benéfico para ti que te distraigas un poco con el grupo musical, y con tus amigos mi pequeño petirrojo.

Sonrió mientras las llamas se reflejaban en su brillante pupila escarlata.


	7. Chapter 7

**LA FUERZA DEL DESTINO**

Capítulo 7

A la mañana siguiente todo parecía tranquilo en apariencia, cuando de pronto una sombra irrumpió en la habitación de los chicos, Shukaku dormía muy tranquilo en la cama cuando una sombra se acercó a él sigilosamente y entonces sintió como algo le hacía cosquillas en el oído, trató de apartar el objeto agitando la mano sin éxito, nuevamente volvió a sentir el cosquilleo, y por segunda vez trató de apartarlo, a la tercera vez, comenzó a gruñir entre sueños, agitando su mano más deprisa, hasta que finalmente se levantó tomando al chico por el cuello y apoyándolo contra la cama e inmovilizándole el brazo.

- Ríndete Konohamaru - dijo el chico.

- Tienes reflejos rápidos para ser un doncel. - respondió el chico mientras era presionado contra las sábanas de la cama completamente inmovilizado e impactado por la reacción.

- Jhm, arrepiéntete de interrumpir mis sueños.

- Primero muerto.

- Bueno si así lo deseas. - sonrió maliciosamente.

- Shukaku - Neko bostezó entrando por la puerta - déjalo en paz, seguramente Temari lo mandó a levantarnos, recuerda que tenemos una firma de autógrafos en un par de horas.

- No lo justifiques, seguramente quería espiar a Kyubi.

El chico se sonrojó completamente aún aprisionado.

- Eso es mentira, yo nunca haría algo así, va contra todos mis principios...

- Debería creerte? - sonrió Shukaku con malicia. - Kyubi, debes tener el sueño muy pesado... Kyubi? - Shukaku volteó hacia la cama y esta se encontraba completamente arreglada. - durmió aquí cierto? - volteó hacia Neko al hacer esa pregunta.

- Sí, pero creo que se levantó más temprano que nosotros. - respondió la chica.

- Se le está volviendo costumbre no te parece?

- Sus razones tendrá para no dar explicaciones de sus actos, qué podemos hacer entonces?

- Pedirle una explicación. - Shukaku soltó a Konohamaru. - o acaso tu sabes a dónde fue?

- Yo no tengo idea de nada, Temari sólo me dijo que viniera a levantarlos. - la puerta de la habitación se abrió en ese momento y el aludido hizo su aparición.

- Te esperábamos - se burló Shukaku al voltear hacia él.

- No esperaba que estuvieran despiertos antes que yo regresara - respondió Kyubi mientras veía a Konohamaru. - Buenos días Konohamaru, no esperaba que Temari te enviara antes de las siete.

- Nosotros tampoco. - dijo Shukaku molesto. - No se supondría que deberías avisarnos a donde vas Kyubi?

- No - dijo terminante - eso es lo que tu supusiste, yo nunca dije que me reportaría contigo - sonrió el rubio y Shukaku bajó un poco el rostro afilando los ojos molesto.

- Es cortesía, conoces su significado - respondió Shukaku sentándose en flor de loto sobre su cama mirando a Konohamaru.

- No se aplica en este caso, tengo mis propias cosas en que ocuparme - sonrió Kyubi.

- Alguna misión secreta? o una conquista? - sonrió malicioso.

- No lo creo, toma - diciendo esto le entregó una hoja. - es la información que necesitas para en la tarde, espero que la estudies, me costó mucho trabajo encontrarla.

- No sabía que Esteban tuviera una hija, es más chica que nosotros. - dijo Shukaku mientras leía el documento.

- Sí, y es admiradora del grupo. - Shukaku levantó la vista.

- Piensas invitarla al concierto?

- Sería un gran detalle de tu parte no te parece - sonrió Kyubi.

- Me sorprende, piensas en todo. - Shukaku sonrió.

- Debes tener cuidado con lo que digas no me extrañaría que Esteban supiera todo de ti.

- Mi expediente está limpio. - dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

- No lo digo por eso, sino porque sabrá que eres rico, comprendes... una gran presa - Kyubi se dirigía a su cama. - descansaré un poco más, levántenme en una hora quieren - dijo tras un bostezo.

- Te esfuerzas demasiado - comentó Neko.

- Es mi deber - terminó el rubio mientras caía profundamente dormido.

Shukaku lo miró extrañado unos segundos más, sin cambiar la posición de flor de loto en la que había permanecido.

- No me gusta que se esfuerce tanto - susurró preocupado, mientras Konohamaru se sentaba a su lado.

- Será por Kakashi? - respondió en un susurro también.

- No te inmiscuyas, y largo de aquí.

- No me... - Gaara colocó un dedo en sus labios haciéndolo callar.

- Kyubi está cansado. - dijo molesto mientras extendía su mano señalando la puerta.

- Ya me vengaré de ti - dijo entre dientes el chico.

- Será un placer ver como fracasas. - sonrió triunfante.

- Shukaku voy a bañarme, por favor no hagas ruido y no vuelvas a dormirte - dijo tranquilamente Neko.

- Me ofendes Neko. - dijo orgullosamente.

Neko sonrió y entró al cuarto de baño, mientras su compañero estudiaba la hoja que acababa de recibir de Kyubi, por su parte Kyubi dormía placidamente en su cama sin que nadie lo interrumpiera, cumplido el plazo de descanso, el chico fue despertado y se dispuso a entrar al cuarto de baño cuando Shukaku se le adelantó.

- Shukaku!! - gritó Kyubi mientras golpeteaba la puerta. - déjame pasar tuviste tiempo suficiente para bañarte mientras yo dormía.

- Sí, pero estuve estudiando la información que tú me diste recuerdas. - terminó de decir Shukaku. - además me la debías.

- Neko haz algo? - dijo asomándose por la puerta de la chica.

- No podrás sacarlo del baño eso puedo asegurártelo - sonrió Neko mientras terminaba de alistarse para la firma de autógrafos.

- Entonces qué haré mientras tanto? - dijo poniendo sus brazos en forma de jarro.

- Podrías intentar decirme porque has estado saliendo tan temprano sin avisarnos nada?

- No creí que les importara tanto, siempre me pongo en contacto con fuentes de información cuando tenemos alguna misión, aunque en esta ocasión no es posible que me reúna con ellas por la tarde ya que tenemos ensayos recuerdas - sonrió el chico apoyado en el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados - así que tengo que levantarme un poco más temprano de lo previsto, es todo.

- Eso es muy pesado Kyubi.

- Descuida, también duermo mucho - dijo sacando la lengua. - no te preocupes por mí, no me desmayaré ni nada parecido.

- No es gracioso, yo también puedo ayudarte a recolectar información.

- Puedes sacar mucha información de la computadora no lo dudo, pero nunca podrás seguir tan detenidamente a una persona como para saber donde se encuentra en cada momento y lo que se rumora de él, la gente suele hablar mucho y demás.

- La tecnología avanza cada día.

- Descuida Neko, créeme que sabré pedirte ayuda.

- No es eso lo que me preocupa sino que te has obsesionado un poco con el trabajo desde que llegamos aquí, para ser más exactos desde que recibiste esa extraña nota - dijo Neko mientas se pintaba frente al espejo estudiando la reacción de su amigo a través del reflejo, pero Kyubi no tuvo reacción alguna.

- Son ideas tuyas - sonrió mirándola por el espejo.

Neko cerró los ojos.

- Sí, tienes razón, son ideas mías. - continuó pintándose.

Shukaku salió del baño en ese momento.

- Que refrescante - sonrió ampliamente burlándose de Kyubi quien lo miraba con cara de pocos amigos - báñate o te quedarás sin desayunar.

- Eso no es justo - lo miró molesto

- La vida no es justa recuerdas - volvió a sonreír burlonamente.

- Le ayudaré a Konohamaru con su venganza - fue lo último que dijo antes de cerrar la puerta del baño.

- Debería asustarme? - le preguntó a Neko mientras se llevaba un dedo a la boca pensativamente.

- Yo tendría más precaución - dijo Neko entre risas.

- Mmm... quizás tengas razón. - Shukaku comenzó a cambiarse mientras Kyubi terminaba de bañarse.

- Temari vendrá por nosotros en cualquier momento chicos así que les sugiero que terminen ya de arreglarse. - dijo Neko mientras terminaba de hojear una revista.

- Tengo el tiempo contra reloj por lo que puede verse. - Kyubi parado frente al espejo del tocador trataba de arreglar su cabello mientras Shukaku trataba de arreglar un poco su ropa.

- No se supondría que tenemos un maquillista para estas ocasiones - dijo Shukaku - no es que me moleste pero se supone que debemos dar una buena impresión o no?

- No vamos a salir en ningún medio de comunicación, supongo que quizás por eso Temari no vio conveniente contratar a un maquillista en esta ocasión.

- Avara - Shukaku sonrió mirando a Kyubi.

Justo cuando terminaban de arreglarse Temari tocó a la puerta.

- Espero que estén listos porque les he dado mucho tiempo para terminar - dijo la alegre representante mientras entraba por la puerta seguida de un carrito con algo de comer.

- Tenemos que estar presentables, saldremos a pasear después de la firma, y ampliaré mi guardaropa. - Shukaku se terminaba de colocar loción. - pero hubieras contratado a un maquillista, no es como que tenga mucha experiencia en esto.

Temari sólo sonrió ante el comentario de su hermano.

- Les traje algo de desayunar - dijo mostrándoles el carrito.

- No trates de cambiar el tema - se quejó Shukaku mientras se dirigía hacia el carrito y tomaba un pan tostado con mermelada. - y no te han enseñado lo que es un desayuno nutritivo? fruta o algo más?

- Eres demasiado exigente con esta pobre representante - sonrió Temari y volteó hacia Kyubi - Por cierto Kyubi supe que Kakashi te mandó una carta, ya la leíste. - respondió acercándose a Neko, mientras Kyubi detenía todos sus movimientos.

- Sí - respondió nervioso y se sonrojó - ya la leí.

- Una carta del jefe, que novedad - dijo Temari y Shukaku le guiñó el ojo.

- No es lo que creen - Kyubi volteó a verlos abriendo ampliamente los ojos.

- Sí, claro, cuantas veces he escuchado eso antes. - respondió Temari.

- Es de...

- No me convencerás de lo contrario, tal vez si te dio alguna que otra indicación, pero era una carta personal no - Shukaku sonrió ampliamente ante las palabras de Temari, y Neko sólo miraba atenta la escena.

- Ah... yo... no era... - Kyubi se sonrojaba cada vez más.

- Bueno dejemos en paz a Kyubi antes que no podamos bajarle el color del rostro.

- Temari - Kyubi trató de defenderse.

- Kakashi está más que enamorado de ti mi pequeño e inocente Kyubi.

El rubio se sonrojó y permaneció callado.

- Kakashi no es feo - dijo inocentemente Temari y Kyubi sólo desvió la vista molesto.

- No es eso - fue lo último que dijo antes de volver a sonrojarse y de que Temari sonriera ampliamente.

- Bueno chicos ya perdimos mucho tiempo, así que apúrense para poder irnos de una vez.

La comitiva salió escoltada por Temari, y seguidos en la retaguardia por Konohamaru.

- Tú serás el guardaespaldas? - preguntó Shukaku no muy convencido.

- Aunque no quieras creerlo así es. - respondió el chico un poco molesto.

- Exijo un cambio. - le expresó molesto a Temari.

- Lo siento chicos, no hay otro guardaespaldas disponible por el momento - dijo Temari.

- Y Shikamaru? - preguntó Shukaku.

- Ese es mi guardaespaldas personal. - comentó Temari.

Los chicos se miraron unos a otros, con extrañeza, y Shukaku le brindó una última mirada a Konohamaru antes que salieran del elevador.

Bajaron al lobby del hotel donde permanecieron un momento esperando que nadie los reconociera, por fortuna los empleados del hotel se mostraron comprensivos y dejaron a los chicos en paz, finalmente la limosina llegó y pudieron irse, mientras se dirigían en camino, platicaban a los lugares que irían después de la firma de autógrafos.

- Temari tienes una hora en específico para nuestra liberación - se burló Kyubi.

- Serán libres después del medio día.

- Estupenda hora - sonrió Kyubi - así tendremos tiempo incluso de descansar un poco.

- Yo esperaba que pudiéramos almorzar juntos - comentó Temari. - hay un par de cosas que me gustaría platicar tranquilamente con ustedes, dado que no hemos podido hablar desde que llegaron aquí.

- De acuerdo, no veo porque no podamos hacerlo - meditó Shukaku, mientras llegaban al centro comercial donde sería la firma de autógrafos, un enorme número de personas se encontraba reunido en las afueras. - Déjame adivinar es ahí a donde vamos? - preguntó Shukaku.

- En efecto chicos. - sonrió Temari mirando el edificio a través de sus lentes oscuros.

- Y cómo piensan meternos en esa tienda? - volvió a preguntar.

- Descuida, hay vigilancia en todo esto, tenemos una entrada especial para evitar a toda la gente.

- En serio?

- Confía en mí, crees que me arriesgaría a que mis estrellas fueran arrasadas por un grupo de fanáticos.

- Yo lo lamentaría por los fanáticos si me llega un ataque de histeria - se burló Shukaku y sus compañeros sólo lo secundaron.

- Debes tomarle la palabra Temari, se pone muy mal cuando le dan ataques de histeria. - se burló Kyubi. - me extraña que no hayas hecho alguna escena mientras estábamos en el tren.

- Estaba muy bien atendido y con un servicio de primera. - comentó con un dedo en los labios inocentemente.

- Claro, acaso crees que los dejé a la deriva, tuve que sacarle mucho dinero a Kakashi para este viaje, pero cuando le dije que era para que nadie sospechara de ustedes no aceptó de inmediato, fue un arduo trabajo de convencimiento.

- Sospechar de nosotros en vagón solo para nosotros? - preguntó Kyubi.

- Bueno que hubieras pensado de una estrella que viaja en asientos de tercera.

- Eh... Qué no tiene dinero? - preguntó al aire esperando una respuesta de nadie en particular.

- Exacto y una estrella no puede darse el lujo de que piensen que es pobre.

- No estoy de acuerdo con eso pero sí tu lo dices - Kyubi miró a sus compañeros quienes se encogieron de hombros ante su mirada.

- Bueno chicos prepárense ya casi hemos llegado.

La limosina se estacionó en la parte trasera del establecimiento.

- Por la salida de emergencia? Esa es la entrada especial? - Shukaku parpadeó confundido.

- No seas tan exigente Shukaku, di antes que no entramos por donde están todos los fanáticos - comentó Kyubi.

- Yo esperaba algo un poco más... especial - dijo mientras se rascaba levemente la mejilla.

- Adelante chicos, no se pongan tan exigentes conmigo. - terminó Temari, y los tres chicos no tuvieron más opción que seguir a los hombres de seguridad que los escoltaban hacia la tienda de música para la firma de Autógrafos, más de alguna fan comenzó a gritar cuando vio que se acercaban.

- Jinchuuriki!! son los Jinchuuriki!! - brincaban emocionadas, y las tres estrellas levantaron la mano saludando a sus admiradores desde el interior de la tienda, más de alguna chica comenzó a gritar emocionada, los chicos tomaron lugar en sus asientos y la sesión de firmas comenzó.

Risas y sonrisas se veían en la cara de todos los fans que salían del establecimiento, saludos, buenos deseos, seguían a las muchas firmas de "con cariño ó con amor" que fueron escritas por los chicos sin contar con las muchas fotos para las que tuvieron que posar y las que tuvieron que regalar y autografiar, después de un par de horas los chicos se encontraban francamente exhaustos, pero la sonrisa no se esfumaba de sus rostros, era agradable sentir como el público había aceptado al joven grupo y eso los alegraba, Temari se dispuso a dar por terminada la sesión de autógrafos.

- Chicos este es el último que firman de acuerdo. - susurró, para después pedirle a los policías que no permitieran el acceso a ninguna otra persona.

Kyubi se encontraba con la vista baja cuando la sombra de la última persona se puso frente a él.

- Hola, cómo te llamas... - Kyubi permaneció mudo al ver a quien tenía en frente.

- Puedes firmarla como gustes... Kyubi - susurró Sasuke señalando la fotografía que el chico se disponía a firmar, mirándolo con una expresión un tanto dulce.

Shukaku y Neko se encontraban firmando los últimos autógrafos de un par de chicas que no paraban de decirles lo maravillosos que eran y lo mucho que esperaban los próximos conciertos y no se habían percatado que Kyubi se había detenido.

- "Para Sasuke... Kyubi" - fue lo único que escribió mientras le extendía la fotografía al chico con los ojos cerrados, él tomó la foto rozando suavemente la mano que le tendía la foto dejando un pequeño papel entre sus dedos, Kyubi levantó la vista mirándolo a los ojos directamente y Sasuke se fue sin decir nada más, Kyubi soltó un respiro al ver que Sasuke se había marchado.

Fue entonces cuando Temari dio por terminada la sesión, los chicos se despidieron mandando un alegre beso a sus admiradores.

- Me duele la mano - dijo Shukaku mirándola, cuando estuvieron dentro de la limosina. - así no podré tocar mi guitarra.

- Por eso suspendí la práctica de hoy. - susurró Temari.

- Vaya que magnánima. - se burló Shukaku. - es necesario quedarse sin mano para complacer al público? - volvió a preguntar mirando su mano apretándola un poco notando que le dolía.

- Sí, la mayoría de las veces, pero acaso no vale la pena todo el esfuerzo - sonrió Temari con un especial brillo de alegría en los ojos.

- Eh... claro - fue lo único que respondió Shukaku con una gota en la frente al ver el entusiasmo de su hermana.

Kyubi respiró profundamente.

- Algo interesante o es un suspiro de cansancio? - preguntó Temari volteando a verlo levemente.

- Cansancio. - dijo mientras cerraba los ojos y se recostaba en el asiento.

- Temari nos dejarás en una calle no muy concurrida verdad? - preguntó Neko.

- Claro chicos, pero recuerden que los estaré esperando para almorzar.

- Dalo por hecho - Kyubi se levantó en ese momento. - tienes algún lugar en especial.

- Yo los llamaré cuando encuentre el lugar idóneo. - respondió guiñándoles un ojo.

- Cómo tu digas. - sonrió Kyubi.

- Aquí es el lugar perfecto. - sonrió Shukaku al ver una calle solitaria. - el centro comercial está en la otra calle.

- Así es, los llamaré en un par de horas, mientras tanto diviértanse y traten de no levantar sospechas. - sonrió Temari.

- No soy la viva imagen de un turista - dijo Shukaku mientras se colgaba una cámara fotográfica en el cuello.

- Jejeje, mejor me reservo mi opinión - fue lo último que dijo Temari, mientras el coche se detenía y los chicos bajaban.

- Nos veremos después - sonrió Kyubi y se despidió de Temari.

Avanzaron un par de pasos cuando de pronto Gaara se detuvo.

- Bueno, he aquí el plan, visitar todas y cada una de las tiendas antes de almorzar, entendido.

- Sí señor - respondió Naruto cuadrándose frente a él en forma militar y después soltando la risa. - que te parece si continuamos caminando antes que el tiempo corra sin que nos demos cuenta. - respondió mientras Hinata reía suavemente y continuaba avanzando.

- De acuerdo - Gaara comenzó a caminar. - Pero antes. - tomó su cámara. - volteen chicos.

Sus compañeros voltearon desprevenidamente y en ese momento los sorprendió el flash de una cámara.

- Así inicia mi día de turista - Gaara sacó un poco la lengua dejando a sus amigos sorprendidos.

- Dame esa cámara - Naruto trató de tomar la cámara pero Gaara fue más ágil y salió corriendo siendo perseguido por su amigo. - Hinata dile que me dé la cámara!

Naruto y Gaara se adelantaron tanto que a Hinata no le quedó más opción que comenzar a correr para alcanzarlos, mirándolos con una sonrisa, le recordaba tanto su ya pasada época de la escuela, donde corrían y jugaban tan alegre y despreocupadamente como en ese instante, sin otra misión en la vida más que divertirse.

- Cómo han cambiado las cosas - dijo en voz baja mientras continuaba corriendo tras de sus amigos.

**Notas de autora:**

Bueno ya por último hoy es mi cumpleaños así que quien guste puede dejarme una felicitación XD y en honor a eso fue que subí los tres siguientes capítulos, ando de excelente humor.

Novahikaru.

21 febrero 2010


	8. Chapter 8

**LA FUERZA DEL DESTINO**

Capítulo 8

Naruto, Gaara y Hinata llegaron corriendo a la calle principal, se detuvieron cuando ya no les quedaba aire para continuar.

- Bueno, creo que no perdimos tanto tiempo - respiró Gaara en son de burla y Naruto comenzó a reírse.

- Chicos, qué tienda visitaremos primero?

- Esa - señaló Gaara un gran almacén, en el aparador se encontraba un traje de color tinto y negro. - presiento que encontraré ahí algo interesante. - sonrió. - tal vez el traje que utilizaré hoy cuando vaya a visitar a Esteban.

- Muy bien, en marcha. - Naruto salió corriendo hacia la tienda. - qué esperan! - les gritó cuando casi había llegado.

Hinata volteó a ver a Gaara con una sonrisa y salieron corriendo rumbo a la tienda, una vez a dentro se pusieron a examinar y probarse las diferentes clases de ropa.

Naruto se probó, primero un traje muy elegantes, en color negro, uno blanco y uno ocre.

- Qué les parece? - les preguntó a sus amigos.

- El blanco tiene un corte que te hace ver más alto y delgado. - dijo Gaara en afán de crítico de modas.

- El negro te resalta el color de piel. - dijo Hinata - y el ocre no me agradó tanto.

- Cierto, te hace ver extraño. - agregó Gaara.

- He de entender que debo comprarme el blanco - dijo Naruto poniendo sus manos sobre su cadera y poniendo pose de modelo.

- Yo te recomendaría que esperaras a ver más modelos, el blanco te hace ver como un muñeco de porcelana.

- Ese comentario no sé si tomarlo como un halago o un insulto. - pestañeó el rubio. - pero creo que no compraré nada en esta tienda.

- Hay unos zapatos que me gustaría que examinaras más detenidamente - sonrió Gaara señalando la sección de calzado.

- De acuerdo, y tu ya encontraste algo.

- Claro, ves a aquella señorita del mostrador, se está encargando de facturar algunas de mis compras, y a aquella señorita junto al maniquí, me está seleccionando el número adecuado de un traje, y aquella señorita de allá está viendo la medida del traje que usaré esta tarde - sonrió alegremente Gaara mientras que Hinata y Naruto pestañeaban asombrados - tengo que sacarlos de compras más seguido, me sorprende que no sepan utilizar bien a cada dependienta de cada tienda.

- Recuerda que no todos tenemos tu experiencia en las grandes tiendas Gaara. - sonrió Hinata.

- En eso concuerdo contigo Hinata, son muchos años de experiencia - sonrió.

- Bueno, dado el caso, supongo que la única que no ha seleccionado nada soy yo - dijo Hinata.

- No te preocupes, vi un par de blusas, faldas y vestidos en el aparador que traerán en un momento más para que te los pruebes.

- Vaya que amable. - sonrió Hinata, y justo en ese momento un par de dependientas traían las cosas que Gaara había ordenado tanto para Hinata como para él.

- Bueno en lo que se prueban esas cosas yo estudiaré detenidamente los zapatos que mencionaste Gaara.

- Claro, pero no te alejes mucho, no queremos que nos descubran los fans. - sonrió Gaara.

- Descuida sabré despistarlas - sonrió Naruto mientras se alejaba de los probadores, acercándose a un estante donde se encontraban los zapatos pero también podían verse en una canasta muchas bufandas de una textura agradable - se ven tan suaves - sonrió mientras tocaba una de las bufandas blancas y se la pasaba por la mejilla - sí, creo que me compraré una bufanda, después de todo estamos en invierno - sonrió mientras se decidía por comprar una bufanda blanca o una tinta.

- Por qué no llevas las dos - sonrió Gaara a espaldas de Naruto haciéndolo voltear sorpresivamente.

- Tan rápido terminaste de probarte el traje? - preguntó Naruto confundido.

- Sólo era cuestión de probar la talla, ya lo tenía seleccionado desde que entré - respondió Gaara encogiéndose de hombros.

- Bueno, entonces sólo falta esperar a Hinata - sonrió Naruto.

- Sí, por cierto Naruto, cuando estábamos en la tienda de discos, vi que el último chico no estaba del todo mal

- El último chico?

- Sí, un joven alto de ojos y cabello negro y piel blanca, tenía muy buen porte si me permites hacértelo notar. - sonrió Gaara. - no estaría de más dedicarle la canción, "me he enamorado de un fan" no te parece.

Gaara sonrió y Naruto sólo lo miró.

- Qué imaginación tienes Gaara. - sonrió desviando la vista.

- Di, lo que quieras, pero el chico en cuestión no puede pasar desapercibido, me sorprende que un ojo tan agudo como el tuyo...

- Suficiente Gaara, mira, Hinata ya salió - dijo Naruto mirando hacia los probadores - quiero ver que trajes le escogiste - sonrió mientras tomaba las dos bufandas. - y me llevaré las dos bufandas.

- De acuerdo como gustes. - sonrió Gaara, con un extraño brillo en los ojos.

Hinata llevaba puesto un vestido de color azul.

- No te parece que este vestido está un poco fuera de temporada. - sonrió Hinata.

- Puede ser Hinata, pero yo no me precipitaría a rechazar mi elección.

- De acuerdo el precio está muy accesible supongo que por lo mismo que está fuera de temporada - dijo Hinata mirando la etiqueta.

- Cómpralo. - sugirió Gaara cruzándose de brazos. - no estaría de más.

- No sé.

- Vamos Hinata, tu nunca te muestras impulsiva al comprar algo - agregó Gaara mirando detenidamente a su amiga.

- Definitivamente no tanto como tu - se burló Naruto, Gaara volteó a verlo con no muy buenos ojos pero el rubio no podía dejar de reír al verlo.

- Naruto tus comentarios no ayudan - dijo Gaara un poco molesto.

- Oh discúlpame Gaara no lo había notado - sonrió sacando la lengua.

- Ahora Hinata puedes hacerle caso al experto o dejar pasar la oportunidad de tu vida.

- Vaya eso suena muy serio y drástico - se burló Naruto nuevamente.

- Naruto, por segunda ocasión tu comentario no me ayuda.

- Ja,ja,ja - Hinata sólo miraba entretenida a sus amigos.

Naruto sacó la lengua y nuevamente guardó silencio.

- Hinata comprarás el vestido o no? - preguntó Gaara y Naruto negó con la cabeza, volteando la vista hacia un maniquí cuando Gaara volteó a verlo.

- Te observo Naruto aunque no lo creas - Gaara lucía como una madre regañando a su hijo pequeño y Naruto sólo reía tratando de interponer sus manos entre Gaara y él.

- De acuerdo, lo compraré - sonrío Hinata, más alegre por sus amigos que por la adquisición de su nuevo vestido.

- Yo no me precipitaría - le susurró Naruto por lo bajo, pero tratando de que Gaara lo escuchara y lo volteara a ver con una graciosa cara de molestia.

Una vez que estuvieron en la caja Gaara sacó su tarjeta de crédito.

- Disculpe señorita, quisiera, si es posible que guarde nuestros paquetes aquí, estamos haciendo un recorrido por las tiendas y sería muy pesado caminar con todas estas cosas.

- No hay problema

- Enviaremos a alguien a recogerlas, está bien?

- De acuerdo - sonrió la cajera mientras tomaba la tarjeta.

- Nuestro guardaespaldas tendrá una larga caminata - sonrió Gaara - justo castigo por levantarme temprano.

Sus dos compañeros sólo pudieron reír ante el comentario.

***

Temari descansaba sentada en un restaurante haciendo llamadas telefónicas por celular.

- ...sí muchas gracias, estoy segura que los chicos aceptarán... será cuestión de abrir un espacio en la agenda, no se preocupe... sí será después de las fechas de los conciertos, no nos será posible antes... el placer fue mío, hasta luego.

Una mesera llegó con un café en ese momento.

- Muchas gracias señorita - sonrió Temari al tiempo que la mesera asentía. - Shikamaru crees que estoy saturando la agenda de los chicos? - preguntó mirando a su compañero.

- Descuida, tendrán sus merecidas vacaciones después de todas sus actividades.

- Bueno, eso de vacaciones es relativo, no creo que Kakashi les deje mucho tiempo libre.

- Tal vez no, pero cualquiera cambiaría con gusto nuestras actividades por un poco de tiempo libre en Canadá.

- Jajaja, en eso tienes razón. - Temari probó su café.

- Me pregunto cómo puedes tomar tanto café en un solo día.

- Es cuestión de costumbre cariño - sonrió dejando la taza. - me pregunto como la estarán pasando.

- Conociendo a tu hermano deben estar arrasando con las tiendas - rió Shikamaru.

- Bueno de Gaara ya lo creo, pero Naruto y Hinata son más tranquilos con respecto a sus compras, aunque estando juntos no dudo que gastarán una fuerte suma de dinero - meditó un segundo - debería restringirles las tarjetas de crédito?

- Ya no son niños, y el dinero que gastan se lo han ganado a pulso.

- Tienes razón, más que su representante parezco la mamá de los tres.

Shikamaru sonrió mirando a Temari tranquilamente, pensando que ese extremo cuidado era debido a Gaara.

- Y por cierto donde esta Konohamaru - Shikamaru volteó tratando de encontrar al chico.

- Lo mandé a hacer unos encargos para mí, no debe tardar en llegar.

- Lo mandaste a comprar chocolates? - preguntó Shikamaru.

- Claro que no - respondió Temari muy indignada.

- Lo mandaste a comprar chocolates - afirmó Shikamaru.

- Bueno tal vez sí pude mencionarle que si pasaba casualmente por una tienda...

Shikamaru permaneció observándola.

- De acuerdo, de acuerdo, lo hice, me confieso culpable - Temari miró su reloj - bueno, creo que ya es hora de informarle a los chicos el lugar donde nos reuniremos.

- Como gustes - sonrió Shikamaru, y Temari marcó un número en su teléfono, esperó unos segundos en el auricular. - Hola chicos, cómo están?... vaya por lo visto asaltando tiendas todavía... en serio? Me gustaría verla, después tendrá que modelarme las adquisiciones... - sonrió mientras escuchaba las palabras de Gaara - a Konohamaru, de acuerdo, tendré que avisarle en cuanto regrese, puedes pasarme la lista de tiendas - Temari sacó una pluma y un papel y comenzó a anotar las tiendas, Shikamaru sólo veía como la mano de Temari escribía y escribía tiendas - descuida, cuando lleguen al hotel todo estará en la habitación - sonrió alegremente la representante. - posdata? De acuerdo - Temari escribió las últimas palabras que le dictó Gaara - bueno, yo le entregaré el mensaje, pero pasemos a lo importante, estoy ubicada en un lugar con una maravillosa vista, aunque he de confesarles que está un poco escondido, así que enviaré a Shikamaru a recogerlos, les parece en media hora en el lugar donde los dejamos? ...perfecto, espero que nadie los reconozca hasta entonces, felices compras - sonrió Temari y colgó el teléfono.

- Debo partir de inmediato?

- Sí, tienes el tiempo justo para llegar.

- Y Konohamaru?

- El tiene otra importante misión que cumplir - sonrió Temari - no te preocupes por él, cuando traigas a los chicos podrás pasar por él.

- De acuerdo - Shikamaru pareció un poco confundido pero no perdió más tiempo.

- Y Shikamaru - interrumpió Temari - trata de que nadie reconozca a los chicos, ya que llevas la limosina - sonrió Temari.

- Eso no depende de mí - terminó Shikamaru y se marchó.

***

- En serio yo sé lo que les digo, en cualquiera de estas tiendas estará el traje perfecto para mí.

- Aparte de los 10 trajes perfectos que ya encontraste en las otras tiendas. - se burló Naruto.

- Tu problema Naruto es que no sabes apreciar mi buen gusto.

- No, mi problema es que tengo que cuidar el fondo de tu tarjeta de crédito.

- El negocio de mi familia va bien y me da el dinero suficiente para estos lujos, que tu prefieras ahorrar todo tu dinero, es problema que a mí no me corresponde saber.

- Te metes en terrenos peligrosos Gaara.

- No Naruto, sólo hice un comentario.

- Basta chicos, es suficiente. - Hinata se entrometió entre los dos al ver que la expresión de ambos había cambiado repentinamente.

- Descuida Hinata, no pasa nada - volvió a su expresión relajada. - verdad Naruto?

- Claro, no pasa nada - sonrió Naruto pero desvió la vista al ver que se aproximaba su limosina. - ya llegaron por nosotros.

- Bien - Gaara comenzó a caminar en dirección del vehículo, mientras sus compañeros le seguían de cerca los pasos.

Shikamaru bajó del auto y les abrió la puerta.

- Tuvieron un buen día de compras.

- Mejor de lo esperado - dijo Gaara.

Hinata sonreía pero Naruto se limitó a subir sin decir una sola palabra, fue realmente muy poco el tiempo que tuvieron que pasar en el auto se sentían cansados por la larga caminata que habían hecho, pero estaban satisfechos por las cosas que habían conseguido comprar.

- Naruto te pasa algo? - pregunto Gaara a manera de comentario.

- Porque lo dices?

- Tienes una cara tan seria que parecería que te hubieras aburrido.

- Oh no, por el contrario, la ropa que me compré me gustó mucho - respondió mientras miraba por la ventana - es sólo que tengo la mente ocupada en otros pensamientos - dijo sin voltear a ver a sus amigos, mientras pensaba en el papel que había mantenido en la bolsa de su pantalón desde que dejaron la firma de autógrafos, debía leerlo o no? No sabía qué hacer, o quizás no quería darse por enterado.

Justo en ese momento llegaron al café, Temari los saludó desde una mesa que se encontraba al aire libre rodeada de muchas plantas que formaban prácticamente una muralla.

- Vaya este es un lugar muy hermoso - Hinata analizaba todo su entorno, era muy tranquilo pese a que se encontraba entre dos calles no había mucho tráfico, de su lado derecho había un pequeño parque con una fuente en el centro donde un par de personas parecían descansar sentadas en unas bancas, y a su alrededor miles de edificios que parecían ser oficinas o casas habitación, que parecían poco concurridos, algún coche pasaba por los alrededores de vez en cuando pero fuera de eso, la tranquilidad reinaba en los alrededores.

- No preguntaré como encontraste este lugar - dijo Gaara mirando a Temari a los ojos.

- Me parece perfecto, porque no pienso decirte como lo encontré - sonrió la representante - ahora pueden tomar asiento, espero que les haya ido bien porque a partir de este momento se termina la sesión de compras.

Los chicos se sentaron en la mesa y Temari por primera ocasión se puso realmente seria.

- Quería hablar con ustedes antes de empezar con el verdadero objetivo de este viaje. - los chicos guardaron silencio y se concentraron en la chica. - quiero que sepan que todos estamos contando mucho con el éxito de esta misión, sobre todo porque uno de ustedes se verá inmiscuido directamente. - miró a Gaara - ya fuiste seleccionado como la próxima víctima y es cuestión de un poco de tiempo y paciencia para que nuestra presa muerda el anzuelo.

- Confío en todos los integrantes de mi equipo, ya hemos investigado y estamos preparados para...

- Lo sé, no niego que hayan obtenido mucha información y que el equipo sea el idóneo.

- Tampoco debes preocuparte porque yo sea la carnada - sonrió Gaara - no estoy tan desprotegido como crees.

Temari sonrió cerrando los ojos.

- Creo que mi mayor temor es saber que estoy arriesgado a uno de mis mejores agentes y me hermano menor - respondió sonriéndoles y Gaara permaneció mirándola. - pero creo que tienen todo bajo control sin que yo se los diga.

- Temari sólo debes preocuparte por fungir como nuestra representante el tiempo que sea necesario. - sonrió Hinata. - sin ti no podría haber convencido a mis padres para que me dejaran unirme al grupo.

- Basta, me haces sonrojar, yo no tuve nada que hacer realmente Kakashi fue quien arregló todo no yo. - Los chicos miraron a Temari.

- Sólo hay un favor que quiero pedirte Temari - dijo Gaara seriamente.

- Cuál es?

- Podemos ordenar, tengo hambre - sonrió y una gota resbaló por la frente de Temari, quien sólo atinó a reír, y llamar a una mesera para que les pidiera su orden.

- Disfruten de la comida, porque deberán concentrarse en cuerpo y alma a la misión después de esto.

- Así será. - respondió Naruto por los tres.

***

- Dime una cosa Sai, podemos salir de la habitación sin que por ello cometamos un crimen - comentó Neji mientras cambiaba incansablemente el canal de la televisión. - o tendré que resignarme al encierro.

- Creía que te gustaba mucho practicar con tu guitarra

- Y me gusta, pero detesto el cautiverio - volvió a decir mientras bostezaba.

- No veo que eso haya sido un problema para ti en estos días.

Neji desvió la vista al escuchar las palabras de Sai.

- De acuerdo, puedes ir a donde gustes este fin de semana, sólo debes tener cuidado con tus admiradores - comentó Sai mientras revisaba unas cosas en una agenda.

- Descuida nadie conoce a nuestro grupo todavía.

- Te sorprenderías si supieras el número de admiradoras que tiene el grupo. - sonrió Sai sin voltear a verlo.

- Vaya eso si es una novedad.

***

Una vez que llegaron al hotel subieron a su habitación, Temari los dejó en lo que arreglaba un par de cosas en el lobby, entraron en la recamara y Konohamaru se disponía a seguirlos.

- Konohamaru me permitirías hablar unos minutos con ellos a solas - sonrió amablemente Gaara y el chico parpadeó confundido al ver la actitud del chico, así que asintió.

- Pero no tarden demasiado.

- Sólo un minuto.

- De acuerdo, prepararé todo. - dijo cerrando la puerta de la habitación.

Cuando Gaara volteó descubrió la curiosa mirada de sus compañeros.

- Dos cosas, primero, no se preocupen por mí, soy un buen actor y un buen agente y segunda, Naruto, esto sólo te lo voy a decir una vez.

Al escuchar su verdadero nombre Naruto volteó a verlo molesto encontrándose con una desafiante mirada de su compañero.

- Desde que llegamos has estado demasiado raro, te hemos cubierto en algunas ocasiones y nos hemos preocupado porque pareces aislarte de nosotros en los momentos más inesperados, no sé qué te está sucediendo pero si es debido a la nota que recibiste el primer día que llegamos aquí te sugiero que reflexiones bien tus acciones y movimientos a partir de ahora, porque no pienso poner mi vida en riesgo por alguna falla de tu parte.

Gaara permaneció mirando seriamente a su compañero, el chico permaneció firme e inexpresivo, pero el cambio en el brillo de sus ojos le indicó que sus palabras habían sido escuchadas a detalle.

- Gaara - Naruto cerró los ojos - tienes razón al decir que he estado muy extraño en estos días - dijo lentamente sin abrir los ojos - discúlpame por eso, simplemente me topé de pronto con los fantasmas de un pasado que no deseaba recordar - continuó en voz muy calmada - pero nunca, nunca pondría tu vida en riesgo sólo por un tonto recuerdo - dijo mientras abría los ojos y miraba el suelo - aunque te confieso que tus palabras me demuestran que eres una persona de quien debo cuidarme mucho - levantó la vista directamente hacia los ojos de su amigo con una sonrisa malvada. - así que terminaré con ese recuerdo en este momento - volteó la vista hacia Hinata y sin decir más sacó un papel que había mantenido con él toda la tarde, con la duda acerca de si debía leerlo o no, sin mayor explicación lo rompió en mil pedazos mientras se dirigía hacia el balcón - "_Adiós, mi querido Halcón"_ - pensó mientras levantaba la mano y los papeles salían volando impulsados por el aire que soplaba.

Gaara y Hinata sólo miraron la escena en silencio y justo cuando Naruto volteó a verlos les sonrió.

- De acuerdo, ahora tenemos que tender una trampa perfecta.

Gaara y Hinata se voltearon a ver, Gaara encogió los hombros y Hinata sonrió con los ojos cerrados.

**Notas de Autora:**

Ok, para todos aquellos curiosos que quieren saber que decía el papel que acaba de romper nuestro pequeño rubio, decía algo sí:

_"Necesitamos hablar_

_te espero a las 10 en el lobby del hotel_

_Ai shiteru_

-

Halcón"


	9. Chapter 9

**LA FUERZA DEL DESTINO**

Capítulo 9

El sonido del teléfono lo distrajo de sus ocupaciones, descolgó el auricular y escuchó la voz de su secretaria.

- Su cita de las 6 lo busca.

- Hágalo pasar por favor. - el hombre cerró el catálogo que tenía frente a él y lo colocó a un lado, mientras esperaba que la puerta se abriera, la perilla giró y un pelirrojo vestido con un pantalón de vestir tinto y camisa negra de vestir con los tres primeros botones desabrochados entró por la puerta, se acercó hasta el escritorio y el hombre se levantó para recibirlo.

- Bienvenido _monsieur_ Gaara - saludó el señor Galtor tendiéndole la mano para saludarlo, y ofreciéndole una silla frente a su escritorio.

- Mucho gusto en volver a verlo señor Esteban, disculpe si no le di mi apellido, pero puede decirse que estoy aquí de incógnito. - sonrió el chico.

- Oh sí, comprendo, siendo usted uno de los Jinchuuriki, no me sorprende.

- Vaya veo que ha investigado acerca de mi. - se burló Gaara.

- No, en lo más mínimo, pero mi hija es una gran admiradora suya - sonrió el hombre.

- Oh, vaya, así que tiene una hija, que interesante. - sonrió Gaara y Esteban también lo hizo. - bueno como se dará cuenta puede sentirse orgulloso de ser uno de los pocos afortunados de poder llamarme Gaara. - dijo poniendo sus manos sobre el escritorio.

- Claro, claro, comprendo su posición - sonrió Esteban.

***

Konohamaru se encontraba en una camioneta escuchando la conversación por medio de unos audífonos.

- Creo que no tenemos problemas por el momento - les dijo a sus compañeros, Kyubi se encontraba monitoreando los alrededores por medio de un par de cámaras de seguridad que había logrado interconectar con su sistema mientras Neko se concentraba en teclear unas claves en su computadora. - Alguna novedad chicos?

- Tenemos a dos guarda espaldas ubicados en el ala izquierda del segundo piso, y el último espera en el estacionamiento, parece que Shukaku será la última entrevista del día. - Kyubi volteó hacia Konohamaru con una sonrisa - al parecer sólo la secretaria sabe que Shukaku se encuentra con Esteban.

- No hay más guardias?

- Tal parece que no - Kyubi estudió las diferentes cámaras de seguridad. - y no es extraño que no haya una cámara de seguridad en el interior del despacho del señor Galtor.

- Bastante sospechoso.

- Más que sospechoso, es perfecto, tanto para él como para nosotros.

- Tienes alguna idea.

- Espero que irrumpir en propiedad privada no me traiga cargos ante la ley - sonrió Kyubi mirando a Konohamaru. - Neko puedes decirme si la puerta del despacho de Esteban tiene algún mecanismo especial para abrirse?

- Una buena llave maestra - sonrió Hinata sin dejar de teclear en su computadora.

- Konohamaru crees que podrías tener una de esas fabulosas llaves maestras que siempre nos salvan la vida - sonrió Kyubi.

- Dame unos minutos y la tendrás antes que Shukaku salga.

- Cuento con eso - terminó Kyubi.

***

- Entonces me dijo que quería una casa.

- Sí, en un lugar agradable, tal vez en alguna costa, o con piscina, usted sabe que las fiestas de los famosos suelen ser elegantes y a mí en lo personal me agradan las fiestas en las piscinas.

- Comprendo, que sería de una fiesta sin piscina - sonrió Esteban deslizando su mano por el escritorio hasta tomar la de él - me agradaría mucho poder mostrarle un par de casas, claro siempre y cuando tenga tiempo.

- Por eso no se preocupe, de hecho, me he escapado un par de horas sólo para venir a verlo - sonrió inocentemente - a mi representante no le agrada que ande solo, no fue fácil burlarla ni a ella ni a mis compañeros, pero quiero darles la sorpresa usted comprende, a ellos les hace falta algo como una fiesta y un lugar donde poder descansar tranquilamente, así que nadie sabe que he venido a verlo - Gaara colocó su dedo sobre sus labios - este será un secreto - agregó acariciando la mano de Esteban. - sólo dígame que día puede recibirme nuevamente y yo haré todo lo posible por estar aquí.

- Tendré que confirmarlo con mi secretaria, podría llamarlo mañana en la mañana para confirmar.

- Con todo gusto - sonrió Gaara extendiéndole una tarjeta. - puede llamarme a mi móvil hay menos riesgo así.

- De acuerdo, entonces le mostraré este catálogo, son algunas de las casas que me gustaría mostrarle. - diciendo esto tomó el catálogo que había mantenido junto a él en el escritorio.

- Esta casa es hermosa - dijo Gaara tras ver la quinta casa del catálogo - y parece que se encuentra muy lejos de la ciudad.

- Sí, está ubicada en las afueras de la ciudad, hay que tomar la carretera, espero eso no sea un inconveniente.

- _Perfecto -_ pensó Gaara. - por el contrario Esteban es perfecta, algo alejado de la civilización donde nadie nos moleste - sonrió mirando al hombre a los ojos. - ya quisiera verla - agregó dando vuelta al catálogo.

Esteban sólo permaneció mirando al joven, hasta que terminó de hojear el catálogo

- Entonces creo que sólo queda fechar el día en que podamos ir a visitar las casas no, espero si no fuera un inconveniente el que nos tomemos nuestro tiempo para revisarlas todas a detalle, ya que es una elección que quiero hacer a conciencia.

- En lo absoluto.

- Quizás sea necesario más de una visita - sonrió inocentemente - espero no quitarle mucho tiempo.

- Por el contrario, tener clientes como usted es un completo deleite - sonrió al ver que Gaara se disponía a marcharse.

- Entonces estaré pendiente de su llamada - le guiñó un ojo - hay que ser discretos en esto.

- Como desee - diciendo esto lo guió hasta la puerta y tras besarle la mano Gaara salió del lugar. En la entrada le esperaba la limosina que lo llevaría al hotel.

***

- Bueno tal parece que Shukaku ya se retira. - dijo Konohamaru.

- Será bueno regresar de una vez? - preguntó Neko mientras analizaba un par de cosas que habían aparecido en su monitor.

- No - dijo Kyubi - necesitamos esperar a que Esteban salga del edificio, es importante que sepamos si sale sólo, o escoltado, o si hay alguien más que permanezca en el edificio.

- De acuerdo en ese caso, abramos el micrófono de Shukaku - Konohamaru presionó un botón. - Es la conversación más aburrida que he escuchado en toda mi vida.

- _No me interesa tu opinión. _

- Podrías al menos haberle preguntado algo que nos fuera de importancia no lo crees?

- _Te prometo que tendrás la exclusiva de seguir todas y cada una de mis conversaciones con Esteban _- respondió Shukaku riendo poco después.

- Es acaso una venganza?

- _No descartes la idea._ - respondió Shukaku.

- Shukaku puedes decirme que encontraste de novedad que pueda sernos útil? - preguntó Kyubi.

- _No había nadie más en el edificio y la secretaria se fue poco después que yo entrara a la oficina, observé que Esteban presionaba el comunicador poco después que comenzamos a hablar, y cuando salí ya no estaban sus cosas y el escritorio estaba limpio. _

- Estas seguro? No vimos salir a nadie.

- _El escritorio estaba vacío, quizás esté en otra parte del edificio pero de camino a la salida no la vi por ningún lugar._

- Quizás esté todavía en algún archivero, o en otra oficina cerrando todo. - sugirió Neko.

- Puede ser - Kyubi cambiaba la vista de las cámaras de seguridad, pero una vez que las hubo pasado todas miró extrañado el monitor - a menos que esté en la oficina de Esteban no veo señales de la secretaria.

- Entonces enfoquemos la cámara que está fuera de la oficina de Esteban.

- _Chicos, quieren que les ayude en algo? _

- Sí, puedes dirigirte al hotel con toda calma y decirme si el auto de color verde que los está siguiendo continua en la persecución? - sonrió Kyubi.

- _Auto de color verde?... ah sí, con todo gusto, quieren que les ordene la cena o espero a que lleguen? _

- Si tienes suerte, podremos desayunar mañana juntos - sonrió Kyubi mientras decía eso.

- _Entonces no vendrán a dormir? Quieren que me reúna con ustedes en algún lugar. _

- No, creo que Esteban te habrá mandado vigilar por esta noche para saber tus movimientos, es probable que te siga un par de días para saber todo tu itinerario, así que permanece en el hotel.

- _Espero que pasen alguna película buena en la televisión. _

- Comienzo a sospechar que elegiste ser la víctima para librarte del trabajo.

- _Yo no tengo la culpa de tener bajo mi responsabilidad representar a un doncel despreocupado de la vida. _

- Sí claro. - ser burló Kyubi. - le diré a Temari que lo compense con horas extra de ensayo - terminó.

- _Prefiero cambiar de lugar..._

Kyubi se mantenía sacando la lengua mientras escuchaba a Shukaku, y sonrió volteando a ver a Neko.

- Nos veremos después Shukaku, Konohamaru te cubrirá por esta noche.

- _Crees que eso puede hacer mi trabajo mejor que yo? Es un insulto._

- Lo mismo pienso de ti - respondió Konohamaru molesto.

- Cambio y fuera Shukaku. - terminó Kyubi mientras Konohamaru lo miraba molestó - no iba a permitir una discusión en horas de trabajo - sonrió Kyubi - mientras más rápido terminemos con esto, podremos regresar y le dirás lo que quieras frente a frente.

- Si no hay más remedio.

- Atentos, la secretaria está saliendo de la oficina de Esteban. - dijo Neko mirando el monitor que Kyubi tenía frente a él. - tal parece que ya es hora de salir de trabajar.

- Creo que lo mejor será hacerle una pequeña entrevista a esa secretaria no te parece Neko. - Kyubi se mantenía mirando el monitor pensativo.

- Definitivamente.

- Bueno entonces en cuanto salga Esteban necesito que lo sigas Konohamaru.

- Entendido.

- Neko y yo veremos la mejor forma de irrumpir en la oficina de Esteban.

- Qué se diviertan - sonrió Konohamaru mientras bajaba de la camioneta. - les dejaré las llaves.

- Muy amable. - Kyubi observó como el chico se colocaba en una esquina del edificio, justo cuando el auto salía del lugar Konohamaru tomaba un taxi.

- Bueno a que dificultades me enfrentaré?

Neko le tendió un papel con una clave.

- Una simple alarma doméstica. - sonrió. - descuida las cámaras están bien cuidadas - diciendo esto cambió su lugar al que Kyubi había mantenido frente a unos monitores, mientras Kyubi se dirigía a la puerta trasera.

- Cuento contigo. - con esto bajó del auto.

***

Shukaku se disponía a subir cuando en la entrada del ascensor se topo con Sai, permaneció estático en su lugar un segundo justo cuando Sai lo reconoció.

- _Monsieur_ Shukaku, mucho gusto en volver a verlo.

- El gusto es mío, Sai

- Veo que esta vez no lo acompañan sus amigos.

- Eh? No, ellos están en otro lugar, yo acabo de llegar.

- Me sorprende, creía que siempre estaban juntos, la mayoría de los grupos son así.

- No siempre - se sonrojó Shukaku, mientras permanecía un segundo en silencio.

- Supongo que estará muy ocupado?

- No, pensaba ir a mi habitación y pedir algo de cenar.

- Se molestaría si lo invito a cenar algo al restaurante.

- Claro que no - dijo Shukaku "S_e morirán cuando les cuente_"

***

- Estás seguro que Sai te dejó salir?

- Sí, hay que pensar a donde los llevaremos mañana.

- Mmmm... es una buena pregunta - Lee se rascó la barbilla. - hay un bar a unas cuadras de aquí, podría ser una buena opción.

- Oye eso estaría muy bien, después de todo no los veremos hasta después de las 9 así que será perfecto y por cierto ya encontraste su habitación?

- El señor de la recepción no quiere soltar detalle, dice que esa es información confidencial.

- No eres un buen espía Lee - se burló Neji. - habrá que preguntarles o seguirlos?

- Pero son muy escurridizos, además no todos tenemos alma de espía. - dijo Lee cruzándose de brazos.

- No te desesperes Lee. - agregó Neji mientras se quedaba pensativo. - Lo bueno es que no saben que somos un grupo de música, Sai me dijo que tuviéramos cuidado con las fans, no me gustaría que se dejaran impresionar así de fácil - dijo Neji mientras cerraba los ojos - tu qué crees que Hime caería rendida a mis pies si supiera que soy un cantante?

- No lo creo, esa chica parece ser demasiado inteligente para dejarse apantallar con algo así.

- Sí, tienes razón - sonrió Neji - y es una chica muy bonita. - suspiró.

- Ja, ja, ja, ja no me dirás que te flechó Cupido. - se burló Lee y Neji se sonrojo desviando la vista.

- Di lo que quieras pero tú no podías quitarle los ojos de encima al pelirrojo - después de eso tocó el turno a Lee de sonrojarse.

- Claro que no.

- Apuestas - sonrió Neji.

Lee sólo miró a Neji molesto.

- Bueno, como sea, espero con ansias el día de mañana.

***

Temari contestó la llamada de su celular cuando observó el número telefónico.

- Bueno... Kakashi, que sorpresa escucharte cariño... los chicos? Dónde más pueden estar, aún no regresan de su misión... claro, claro, le diré a Kyubi que se comunique contigo en cuanto regrese, pero no lo esperes temprano... ok, ok, le diré que no importa la hora, pero creo que sería mejor que hablaras cuando sabes que está en el hotel... no, por supuesto que me encanta ser tu mensajera - dijo en tono de sarcasmo. - relájate cariño, cuando ha fallado ese chico... no te preocupes, regresará en un par de horas, después de todo les he dado el día libre mañana sólo una fugaz visita al auditorio y se olvidarán de mi por el resto del fin de semana... bueno descansa cariño, esa tos que tienes no se escucha nada bien, de acuerdo - sonrió - besos, adiós - después de eso colgó.

- Dios mío, si tanto le gusta ese chico debe decírselo de una vez y no meterme en mitad del problema - gruñó Temari mientras se metía entre las sábanas. - bueno creo que por hoy puedo descansar tranquilamente. - diciendo esto activó la alarma de su despertador - mañana también será un día pesado.

***

Las horas transcurrieron y la noche poco a poco se fue disipando del firmamento, las estrellas desaparecían con forme la aurora hacía su aparición, Shukaku abrió los ojos cuando un rayo de sol se filtró por la ventana de la habitación y fue cuando descubrió que su compañero había regresado pero ni siquiera había sentido cuando llego, se levantó y cerró las cortinas de la ventana

- Habrán regresado hace poco - susurró somnoliento mientras se metía nuevamente en su cama. - buenas noches. - dijo cerrando los ojos.

Pasaron un par de horas sin que nadie se dignara siquiera a molestar a los chicos, Temari había hablado nuevamente con Kakashi para explicarle que Kyubi estaba demasiado cansado como para atender su llamada, aunque Kakashi no sonó muy contento, la mañana se fue en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

- Chicos... chicos... - Temari entró en la habitación cuando ya pasaba del medio día. - deben despertar chicos, ya es muy tarde.

Shukaku sólo dio media vuelta emitiendo un sonido apenas audible.

- Kyubi? Despierta - Temari movió un poco al chico.

Kyubi abrió los ojos, la luz estaba apagada y era realmente muy poca la luz del sol que se filtraba a través del filo de las cortinas.

- Qué hora es?

- Ya es más del medio día, no pensarán quedarse dormidos todo el día o sí?

- Es una tentadora opción - sonrió mientras se estiraba.

- Quiero mostrarles hoy el auditorio donde tendremos el ensayo.

- Creí que no haríamos nada hoy.

- Será algo realmente rápido en menos tiempo del que piensan estarán fuera de esto.

- De acuerdo.

- Cómo les fue ayer? - Kyubi le guiñó el ojo.

- Ya lo verás, hoy le enviaremos la información a Kakashi.

- Y hablando de Kakashi, me pidió que te dijera que le hablaras en cuanto llegaras, pero como no supe la hora a la cual llegaron pues tuve que decirle que le hablarías cuando te levantaras.

- Gracias por el mensaje - respondió el chico.

- Shukaku, Neko, levántense - Temari trató de levantar a ambos chicos. - andando tenemos cosas que hacer.

- Cosas que hacer? No dijiste que hoy no haríamos nada - recriminó Shukaku abrazando su almohada.

- No hay que ser perezosos, el día es brillante fuera de este cuarto, andando los espero sólo 30 minutos.

- 30 minutos? Eso no es ni el tiempo que empleo en bañarme - dijo Shukaku levantando la cara con el cabello completamente despeinado.

- Entonces tendrán que apresurarse - dijo Temari por último.

En tiempo record se encontraban listos, mientras Neko y Shukaku iban con Temari, Kyubi decidió llamar por teléfono a Kakashi.

- Kakashi? - Kyubi sonrió al escuchar la voz por el auricular. - Temari me dijo que querías hablar conmigo... sí, muy bien, Konohamaru ya le envió un par de cosas a Yamato, y espero enviarte el resto de la información hoy en la tarde, Temari quiere mostrarnos el auditorio... sí, estoy muy emocionado, no puedo creer que estaré en un concierto... - se sonrojó mientras escuchaba - Muchas gracias, espero no decepcionarte... seré el violinista del grupo - sonrió - ... que, quien me enseñó a tocar violín? - guardó silencio un largo momento - sí, fue él.

- Por cierto Naruto, quisiera hablar contigo cuando regreses del viaje, aunque estarán un par de semanas más allí no dejes de estar en contacto conmigo.

- Descuida, tendrás noticias constantes de mi.

Después de un pequeño silencio.

- Kakashi tengo que irme, Temari me espera junto con los demás, hablaremos después.

- De acuerdo.

- Hasta luego.

- Adiós.

Colgó el teléfono, y mirando el estuche de su violín que había permanecido recargado en una de las sillas se levantó y lo llevó con él, sin saber por qué.

***

Temari mantuvo a los chicos tras la puerta mientras ella se encontraba frente a ellos.

- Bueno están listos? - sonrió la representante y los tres jóvenes no mostraron mucha emoción - Este es el foro estrella.

Había un largo corredor que llevaba hacia el escenario, Shukaku suspiró mientras caminaba tranquilamente.

- Me pregunto si realmente será tan grande como dicen - sonrió Neko.

- Mucho más - dijo Temari deteniéndose a la entrada del túnel.

Los tres se quedaron de una pieza al ver la inmensidad del lugar, el escenario se encontraba frente a ellos y no lucía tan impresionante como la cantidad de asientos que había frente a él, Neko caminó un par de pasos descubriendo que la amplitud del lugar era impresionante y al pensar en la capacidad de gente que podía entrar ahí la espantaba.

- Este es...? - Kyubi caminó hacia el centro del escenario, y miró muy en el fondo en la parte superior un par de reflectores.

- Esto podría compararse con un estadio de fútbol - dijo Shukaku admirando el lugar.

- Más o menos. - Temari se paseo por el escenario con las manos cruzadas detrás de su cuerpo - y? que opinan?

- Increíble - respondió Kyubi

- Si la capacidad te sorprende deberías ver la buena acústica que tiene este lugar, puedes escuchar un alfiler cayendo desde la última fila.

- No puedo creerlo, como es posible... - preguntó Kyubi.

- Eso deberás preguntárselo al arquitecto no a mí. - sonrió Temari. - bueno esto era todo lo que quería que vieran, ya podemos regresar al hotel.

- Ya quisiera ensayar - sonrió Shukaku mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta.

- Ehm... adelántense chicos, los alcanzaré en un momento. - dijo Kyubi permaneciendo frente al escenario.

- Estás seguro? - Temari volteó.

- No tardaré mucho, sólo será un minuto. - sonrió Kyubi mirando a Temari.

- De acuerdo - dijo mientras se dirigía hacia la salida - Vaya que chico, creo que tendremos que esperarlo - dijo mientras se dirigían hacia la limosina.

Kyubi sacó su violín del estuche donde lo había mantenido, lo acomodó en su hombro mirando hacia lo que sería su auditorio quería imaginar que se sentiría tocar ante todo ese estadio lleno y cerrando los ojos comenzó a tocar sabiendo que no había nadie más.

Sai había asistido al foro para inspeccionar el lugar antes que fueran los ensayos, abrió la puerta del corredor que lo guiaba hasta el escenario, de pronto escucho unas tranquilas notas rompiendo el silencio, sobre el escenario, la grácil figura de un joven rubio se encontraba con los ojos cerrados mientras se mantenía tocando, las suaves notas del instrumento inundaban el lugar como si quisieran transmitir alguna clase de mensaje sonoro, cada movimiento acompañado sólo por la soledad del lugar y el silencio roto sólo por las notas musicales, hasta que terminó la melodía no se atrevió a moverse por temor a que quedara inconclusa tan bella canción.

- Es una hermosa melodía, Petirrojo

El sonido de esa voz hizo que reaccionara de golpe y bajara su violín como un acto reflejo.

- Me asustaste - dijo Kyubi y sonrió poco después - Cómo estás Sai?

- Bien, finalmente conozco al tan famoso Petirrojo, nunca tuvimos tiempo de conocernos en persona. - Kyubi pareció sonreír con algo más de tranquilidad.

- Yo llegué a conocerte pero no te reconocí cuando te vi en el hotel, estás un poco diferente - agregó desviando la vista y cerrando los ojos.

- Así que ahora te llamas Kyubi.

- Sí, así es, ahora soy un simple violinista en un grupo musical, de vez en cuando soy cantante, pero no tendrás la desgracias de verme muy seguido en ese puesto - rió suavemente.

- Según recuerdo decían que tenías una voz hermosa.

- Eso seguramente te lo dijo mi padre y permíteme decirte que mentía, la vocalista de nuestro grupo si tiene una voz privilegiada. - dio media vuelta dirigiéndose hacia el estuche de su violín

- Qué ocurrió contigo? desapareciste simplemente de la faz de la tierra.

- Así estaba destinado a ser Sai, hay cosas que simplemente no pueden forzarse, uno debe aprender a renunciar cuando aún es tiempo. - dijo volteando a ver a Sai.

- No me pareció que tú fueras del tipo de persona que renunciaras así nada más.

- Tienes razón, no era el tipo de persona que renunciaba así nada más, pero las cosas no pudieron ser de otra forma. - Kyubi guardó su violín y cerró el estuche con algo de fuerza - pero ninguno de ustedes parece comprender lo que ocurrió conmigo.

- Halcón te buscó mucho tiempo. - comentó Sai al ver que Kyubi se acercaba a él en afán de irse, el chico se detuvo en seco al escuchar eso.

- En serio? No creo que realmente me hubiera buscado tanto. - Kyubi miró a Sai profundamente. - No tanto como yo lo busqué a él. - respondió con amargura. - Ahora si me disculpas, tengo que marcharme, me están esperando - pasó junto a Sai y se detuvo segundos después - por cierto dile a Halcón que no pude regresarle esto la última vez que lo vi porque no lo traía conmigo - Dándose media vuelta dejó el estuche en el suelo, sacó algo de uno de sus bolsillos y lo depositó en la mano de Sai, lo miró seriamente un segundo, sonrió y después se marchó.

Sai observó cómo se marchaba y al bajar la vista encontró un pendiente de color azul, un cristal brillante se encontraba en su mano.

- Tal vez halcón pueda dárselo a su futura esposa. - terminó diciendo Kyubi poco antes de salir del auditorio.

Sai permaneció consternado unos segundos, había escuchado muchas veces la historia de amor que esa pareja había mantenido y le parecía algo sorprendente tener en sus manos lo que parecía ser el último vestigio de lo que hubiera sido un cuento de hadas.

- Qué fue lo que te hicimos petirrojo? - preguntó mirando el brillante pendiente que mantenía en la mano.


	10. Chapter 10

**LA FUERZA DEL DESTINO**

Capítulo 10

Cuando Kyubi llegó al carro sus amigos lo notaron algo diferente, caminaba un poco despacio pero no con tristeza sino como si disfrutara cada paso que daba, miraba su entorno, y el cielo, llevaba el estuche de su violín en la mano y sonreía alegremente mientras se dirigía hacia ellos.

- Estás muy feliz - se sorprendió Shukaku.

- La acústica del auditorio es increíble - sonrió Kyubi - me muero de ganas por ensayar aquí, pero por hoy... - dijo cerrando los ojos y subiendo al auto. - ...creo que puedo estar conforme.

- Si tu lo dices - respondió Shukaku algo confundido, Neko se encontraba dentro del auto estudiando una hoja.

- Qué es eso? - preguntó Kyubi confundido.

- Una partitura. - sonrió Neko.

- Alguna nueva canción?

- Temari acaba de entregármela. - respondió Neko mirando hacia Temari.

- Es una nueva canción que acabo de conseguir para ustedes, no estaría mal que la practicaran.

- No es para el concierto o sí? - preguntó Shukaku.

- Claro que no, ya les he puesto suficiente trabajo para estos dos conciertos, descansen y diviértanse lo que les resta del fin de semana, esta canción es para después de los conciertos.

- No hemos terminado la agenda y ya tenemos más trabajo - dijo Shukaku - te deleitas con nuestro sufrimiento - miró a Temari.

- Y esto apenas comienza - sonrió Temari en respuesta mientras el auto se ponía en marcha y los chicos quedaban congelados ante el comentario.

- Será un gran encabezado para los periódicos, "Jinchuuriki, mueren de cansancio debido a su representante"

Temari cerró los ojos mientras negaba.

- Para conseguir el éxito deben esforzarse un poco - sonrió la rubia.

- Más! - respondieron los tres al unísono.

- Oh vamos no exageren, tampoco los hago trabajar tanto - trató de defenderse Temari.

Mientras Shukaku respondía al comentario de Temari, Kyubi volteó hacia su violín, y sólo por un segundo sintió un profundo dolor en el corazón.

**Flash Back**

- Minato me comentó que tu familia es muy rica - sonrió mientras volteaba a ver al chico quien apartó la vista del documento que leía en ese momento.

- Qué pretendes? - le preguntó mirándolo directamente a los ojos esperando una respuesta.

Naruto sonrió y se acercó un poco, sentándose en el brazo del sillón donde Sasuke se encontraba.

- Nada, como podría yo pretender algo - dijo inocentemente mientras Sasuke inclinaba un poco la cabeza de lado.

- Pregunta. - volvió a decir sin quitarle la vista.

- Sólo tenía curiosidad, dicen que a los hijos de las personas muy ricas les enseñan a tocar varios instrumentos musicales, es cierto?

Sasuke dejó lo que se encontraba haciendo para prestarle toda su atención a su compañero mientras se cruzaba de brazos cerró los ojos, mientras Naruto permanecía sentado en el mismo lugar sin dejar de sonreír.

- Piano, violín, guitarra y creo que en algún momento mi madre quiso que tocara flauta, responde eso tu pregunta. - terminó volteando a verlo manteniendo los brazos cruzados.

- Entonces aprendiste piano por tu hermano, violín por tu padre, trataste de tocar flauta por tu mamá pero te gustó más el estilo bohemio de la guitarra.

- Si ya lo habías investigado para que te molestaste en preguntármelo - respondió Sasuke

- Es más divertido cuando tú me dices la respuesta - Naruto abrazó a Sasuke por el cuello y le dio un beso en los labios. - no te gustaría que me quedara con la duda de saber si mi información es cierta o falsa.

Sasuke lo abrazó por la cintura atrayéndolo hacia él, terminó por sentarlo en sus piernas mientras Naruto se mantenía abrazado a su cuello, un nuevo beso no se hizo esperar pero al romperlo.

- Alguna otra pregunta que tenga que responder esta noche? - sonrió Sasuke.

- Sólo una más - respondió Naruto dejando al chico a la espera.

Naruto deslizó su dedo lentamente por el perfil del rostro de Sasuke mientras lo estudiaba a detalle.

- Me enseñarías a tocar algún instrumento musical? - preguntó Naruto.

- Soy un maestro muy exigente. - sonrió el chico.

- Y yo un alumno muy terco - sonrió Naruto.

- Qué te gustaría aprender?

- Mmmmm... guitarra...mmmm... violín... mmmmm.... piano... - sonrió mirando a Sasuke - diría que también flauta pero dudo mucho que recuerdes algo - sonrió sacando la lengua.

- Si quieres aprender a tocar flauta tendrás que conseguirte otro maestro - dijo Sasuke acariciando la mejilla de Naruto para después besarlo.

- Trabajarás hasta tarde? - Naruto miró el documento que Sasuke había mantenido en la mano.

- Sólo es un informe.

- Por qué no dejas que Minato lo haga - volvió a sacar la lengua.

- Me parece que él ha hecho los últimos cinco informes - meditó Sasuke un segundo.

- Uno más no le hará daño - se burló Naruto.

- Estás seguro?

- Bueno de acuerdo, una de cal por todas las de arena - diciendo esto se levantó pero justo cuando se disponía a alejarse Sasuke lo tomó de la mano y dejó algo en ella, cuando volteó a verlo, se encontró con un brillante cristal de color azul - qué es esto?

- Una promesa - respondió Sasuke mirándolo a los ojos - algún día te convertirás en mi esposo - sonrió Sasuke mientras que Naruto sintió como poco a poco sus mejillas se sonrojaban, su corazón palpitaba acelerado y sin pensarlo se apartó corriendo del lugar pero justo al llegar a la puerta volteó a verlo, aún sonrojado, aún con el corazón palpitando acelerado pero sonriendo, sin pensarlo dos veces le tiró un beso con la mano y salió del cuarto.

**Fin Flash Back**

- _"Cuanta inocencia había en mis promesas del pasado"_ - pensó Kyubi mientras miraba el estuche de su violín.

- Temari creo que olvidé decirte que saldríamos hoy en la noche - dijo de pronto Neko sacando a Kyubi de sus pensamientos.

- Está bien, quieren que los escolte un guardaespaldas o irán solos. - Shukaku y Neko se voltearon a ver.

- Creo que lo mejor es que Konohamaru nos acompañe - sonrió Kyubi.

- De acuerdo, entonces le informaré cuando lleguemos al hotel. - sonrió Temari.

***

- Deberíamos comprarles algo? - preguntó Neji, sentado en una silla con los brazos cruzados. - tal vez una flor?

- No crees que parecería sospechoso.

- Sospechoso?

- Bueno apenas los conocemos.

- Y...? - preguntó Neji.

- No crees que debamos ser más prudentes?

- Prudentes? - Neji hizo una mueca como si pensara en la palabra - No. - respondió después de un segundo. - yo le compraré una flor a Hime.

- Creo que necesitas salir más con ella antes de regalarle una flor no te parece?

- No, quiero conquistarla como a las chicas les gusta, siendo romántico, acaso tú no quieres conquistar a ese chico con el que estuviste platicando toda la noche.

- Bueno... - Lee se sonrojó - ...tal vez.

- Tal vez?... Me extraña esa actitud en ti. - se burló Neji.

- Es que las cosas van bien y no quiero forzarlas - hizo su típica pose de victoria y Neji sólo permaneció viéndolo.

***

- Kyubi... - comenzó a hablar Neko.

- Sí, dime. - volteó a verlo cuando iban llegando a la entrada de su habitación.

- Bueno es que... vamos a ir en pareja... tal vez te sientas un poco excluido... - trató de disculparse la chica.

- Konohamaru será mi pareja en ese caso - sonrió Kyubi. - además, el que ustedes vayan acompañados no significa que yo no pueda conseguirme una pareja en cualquier momento, las cosas que mejor salen son las que no se planean.

- En eso tienes un poco de razón - dijo Shukaku. - espero que te diviertas, porque eso es lo que planeamos nosotros verdad Neko? - diciendo esto le dio un ligero codazo a la chica pero ella no respondió nada sólo se sonrojó.

- Es cierto? - Kyubi también sonrió volteando a ver a Neko. - cuéntame.

- No hay nada que contar - respondió la chica completamente sonrojada.

- Sí claro - se burló Shukaku entrando en la habitación - espera un acercamiento más estrecho con su romeo - le guiñó un ojo y Neko abrió los ojos completamente sorprendida.

- No - respondió sin pensarlo.

- Eso dices ahora - Shukaku se detuvo un segundo - pero opinarás lo mismo al final de la velada - sonrió pícaramente.

- Shukaku - respondió Neko completamente roja y Kyubi simplemente entró en el cuarto mientras Shukaku sonreía alegremente.

***

Mientras los chicos se cambiaban Temari le informaba a Konohamaru de su trabajo de esa noche.

- Guarda espaldas? - dijo no muy contento. - yo quiero salir esta noche.

- Vamos Konohamaru, ellos también quieren salir, puedes ayudarles por esta vez.

- No veo por qué tengo que ser yo quien los acompañe si pueden cuidarse solos.

- No lo dudo, pero nunca está de más algo de apoyo, que tal si algún chico se acerca a Shukaku con malas intensiones.

- Qué se lo lleven, nos ahorraría muchos problemas.

- Oh vamos, se que te preocupas por él tanto como te preocupas por Neko y Kyubi o no?

- Claro que no.

- Kyubi también quiere salir esta noche, los acompañarás?

Konohamaru se volteó cruzado de brazos y completamente sonrojado.

- Tal parece que no quieres, bueno entonces les diré que tendrán que valerse por si solos esta noche - dijo con suma tristeza - y que se cuiden de todo aquel chico que llegue con malas intensiones porque podrían hacerles daño - Temari ponía cara cada vez más triste - y que yo estaré esperando pacientemente su regreso por si tuvieran algún problema - sacó un pañuelo de su chaqueta y se cubrió el rostro mientras Konohamaru comenzaba a sentirse muy mal por su actitud.

- De acuerdo, los acompañaré - respondió resignado.

- Sabía que dirías eso - sonrió Temari apartándose el pañuelo y tras levantarse se dirigió a la salida - te sugiero que comiences a cambiarte ya o no alcanzarás a estar listo - terminó mientras salía del cuarto.

- Oye!! Eso fue trampa - dijo por último quedando parado en mitad de la habitación - siempre hace lo mismo - dijo cuando bajó la cabeza y los brazos en señal de derrota.

***

- ... y entonces Neko decidió que era tiempo de irnos - terminó Shukaku con su relato mientras se cepillaba el cabello - pero por la mirada de Neji, intuyo que Neko le dejó una muy buena impresión.

Kyubi sonrió alegremente.

- Me alegro tanto por ti Neko - abrazó a la chica.

- Pero si no platicamos de nada importante. - se apenó Neko.

- Hay tiempo - sonrió Kyubi.

- Pero a partir del Lunes no tendremos tiempo para hacer prácticamente nada.

- Nimiedades Neko - dijo Shukaku - ya veremos la forma para que vuelvas a ver a ese chico si te interesa - sonrió ampliamente.

- Shukaku tiene razón, recuerda que hay más tiempo que vida Neko - Kyubi le guiñó un ojo.

- Y hablando de volver a ver, adivinen con quien cené anoche.

- Tom Wellin... Cris O'Donell - respondió Kyubi mientras pensaba en alguien más - Jhonny Deep? - preguntó sacando la lengua.

- Buenas opciones, pero ninguna correcta - sonrió Shukaku.

- Pues si no fue mínimo Orlando Bloom me pierdo - terminó Kyubi encogiéndose de hombros.

- Qué poca imaginación tienes - se mostró algo molesto poniendo sus manos en forma de jarra y Kyubi le guiñó un ojo sacando la lengua.

- El problema es que tú no tienes tan buenas opciones Shukaku - dijo en son de broma.

- Debería dejarte con la duda pero Neko no tiene la culpa.

Kyubi volvió a sacar la lengua y Shukaku se volteó indiferente hacia Neko.

- Me topé con Sai.

- El del ascensor? - preguntó Neko.

- Sí.

- Así que, volviste a ver a ese chico? que afortunado, y dime a donde te invitó ayer, cuando se suponía que te quedarías en la habitación del hotel para que el espía de Esteban tuviera buenas referencias tuyas. - dijo Kyubi cruzándose de brazos.

- Tranquilízate, sólo me invitó a cenar en el restaurante del hotel, no he salido de estas cuatro paredes después de eso y qué pensaría de mi Esteban si no me comporto un poco rebelde.

- Entonces te invitó a cenar.

- Sí, y es un hombre sumamente interesante, sabías que nunca se ha casado, creo que aún no encuentra a la persona adecuada y que es el representante de un grupo musical nuevo llamado "Anbu" que casualmente se van a presentar en el mismo foro que nosotros, supongo que tendré la suerte de ver a Sai por más tiempo ahora en los ensayos.

- Qué suerte - sonrió Kyubi mientras pensaba "yo sé de él mucho más de lo que te imaginas, pero mantén la ilusión... no sabía que fuera representante de un grupo?" - dices que es representante?

- Sí, desde hace un año me parece - respondió Shukaku extrañado.

- Un año? - Kyubi se quedó pensativo.

- Sí, por qué lo preguntas?

- Nada en especial - Kyubi movió sus manos tratando de evitar nuevas preguntas.

- Ahora que lo mencionas, me parece extraño que siendo representante no hubiéramos escuchado de él en todo este tiempo - dijo Neko haciendo voltear a sus amigos.

- Bueno tampoco es un antiguo representante, el grupo debe haber durado mucho tiempo buscando patrocinio también, supongo que si hubiera tenido más tiempo en el medio lo hubiéramos reconocido de inmediato no lo crees Neko. - Shukaku levantó su dedo.

- Es probable. - respondió la chica.

- "pero aún así es muy extraño..." - Kyubi permaneció pensativo unos segundos mirando a sus compañeros.

- Bueno, como sea tenemos que arreglarnos - interrumpió Shukaku.

- Me dirás que ahora sientes una gran emoción por ver al chico con el que vas a salir - dijo Kyubi.

- Hasta que no tenga un anillo enorme en este dedo - dijo mostrando su dedo anular vacío - soy libre de salir con la mejor opción posible. - respondió guiñándole el ojo.

- Quisiera ver que harás el día que dos de tus mejores opciones se encuentren en el mismo lugar, al mismo tiempo.

- Hasta el momento nunca me ha pasado, y espero que no tengas boca de profeta - terminó Shukaku y Kyubi sonrió.

***

- Nada puede salir mal - dijo Neji mientras se sentaba en la barra del bar del hotel y pedía un trago, llevaba puestas unas botas negras, un pantalón blanco, una camisa negra bastante abrigadora y bastante casual.

- Habrá que explotar la flor de la juventud al máximo.

- Tal vez no tanto. - respondió Neji al ver el renovado espíritu de su amigo.

Lee miró su reloj, el vestía unos zapatos negro como su pantalón, una camisa verde oscuro que hacía juego con su chamarra. - llegamos muy temprano.

- Es mejor llegar antes, no quisiera que se impacientaran y no teníamos anda mejor que hacer. - respondió Neji dándole un trago a su bebida mientras miraba hacia la entrada.

- Comienzas a parecerte a Sai - dijo Lee al ver la actitud de Neji.

- Eso ni siquiera lo pienses. - respondió mirando por primera vez a su compañero.

- Ja, ja, ja, relájate, falta mucho para que lleguen - sonrió en respuesta.

- Sí, pero es mejor.

- Además, las chicas y los donceles siempre son algo impuntuales, supongo que será porque siempre quieren verse espectaculares.

- Una mujer que se preocupa por su aspecto puede ser una bendición o una maldición.

- Por qué?

- Porque se ven hermosas - sonrió recordando mientras suspiraba - pero si eso es lo único que les interesa - dijo como si recordara algo malo - puede llegar a ser muy tedioso incluso tener que aprenderse el número de maquillaje que utiliza sólo por tener una conversación "decente" - respondió con una sonrisa - es una muy mala experiencia, no te la recomiendo.

Lee lo miró mientras una gota le resbalaba por la cabeza.

- Ya lo creo. - levantó el rostro - me pregunto qué clase de doncel será él?

- Tiene finta de ser muy vanidoso, pero muy agradable por lo que pude ver.

- Sí, es muy lindo.

- Y qué tanto hablaron en aquella ocasión?

- No tanto como me hubiera gustado, me dijo que vivía solo y ahora con sus amigos ya que sus padres murieron hace alrededor de un año, y que había tenido mucha ayuda de sus amigos para poder mantener bien las finanzas de sus negocios, al parecer uno de sus tíos le ofreció su ayuda al ver el buen trabajo que estaba haciendo y se está tomando unas vacaciones, creo que me dijo que era parte de un grupo musical con sus amigos.

- En serio? Qué coincidencia, y le dijiste que tú eras famoso?

- Aún no somos famosos, y no, no alcanzamos a hablar tanto.

- Se sorprendería si supiera que tu eres un artista famoso.

- No creo, pero lo invitaré a algún ensayo en el foro si Sai me lo permite - sonrió Lee.

- Oye que buena idea, podemos invitarlos a ver los ensayos del grupo, seguramente se llevarán una gran impresión. - sonrió levantando el rostro con un poco de ilusión.

- Estamos haciendo muchos planes y aún no sabemos ni sus nombre, y tampoco si vendrán el día de hoy.

- Claro que vendrán. - dijo por último el chico mientras le daba un trago a su refresco.

***

- Bueno... como me veo? - sonrió Shukaku, mientras lucía una camisa tinto tornasol, con un pantalón color canela como sus botas, una chamarra tinta que hacía juego con la camisa.

- Espectacular. - sonrió Kyubi - serás la sensación de la noche. - Kyubi llevaba un pantalón rojo con botas negras y una camisa negra con una chaqueta a juego.

- Creo que ya es momento de que nos vayamos o llegaremos tarde - Neko llevaba una falda larga de color azul con unas botas color crema del mismo tono de su chaqueta y una blusa de varias tonalidades de azul.

- No seas tan puntual Neko - dijo Shukaku sentándose en la cama checando el interior de su cartera - siempre es bueno hacerse desear un poco, es como la pizca de sal de una buena comida - le guiñó un ojo mientras se miraba por última vez al espejo, pero al ver que Neko parecía impacientarse cerró los ojos y suspiró - de acuerdo, si tienes tantas ganas de ver a ese chico, seremos puntuales en esta ocasión

Neko abrió los ojos sorprendida ante las palabras de su amigo.

- Es cierto no? - sonrió mientras se dirigía a la puerta dejando a Neko todavía en estado de shock, pero Kyubi se encargó de guiarla hacia la puerta.

- Vamos Neko, ya muero de ganas por conocer a ese chico del que tanto hablan - sonrió mientras su compañera se sonrojaba cada vez más.

- Konohamaru!! - gritó Shukaku cuando golpeó la puerta - sal ya o te dejamos - el chico abrió la puerta mirando a Shukaku de no muy buena gana.

- No lo hago por ti, créeme.

- Ya sé que todo lo haces por cierto rubio que parece agradarte mucho - sonrió pícaramente dejando también al chico sonrojado. - vámonos ya o llegaremos tarde - dijo tomándolo del brazo y sacándolo del cuarto y dándole sólo el tiempo justo para cerrar la puerta.

- Por qué tardaron tanto - sonrió Kyubi cuando Konohamaru y Shukaku llegaron al ascensor donde Neko y él esperaban.

- Tu sabes que últimamente es muy difícil encontrar buenos guardaespaldas - se burló mirando a Konohamaru.

- Shukaku... - empezó a decir Konohamaru.

- No me llames así nuestros acompañantes aún no conocen nuestro nombres, aunque me parece extraño que no hayan mencionado nada acerca del nosotros, será que no nos han reconocido?

- Es cierto, no dijeron nada la primera vez. - dijo Hinata.

- Bueno, mejor así - sonrió Gaara. - si no nos reconocieron será porque no somos tan famosos en ese caso, tendré que hacérselo notar a Temari - volvió a sonreír.

- No! Podría ponernos a practicar más todavía - dijo Kyubi.

- Tienes razón, mejor lo dejamos así. - respondió mientras le recorría una gota por la frente. - podría ser contraproducente.

Justo en ese momento se abrió el ascensor y al levantar la vista Kyubi se topó con la mirada de Sasuke.


	11. Chapter 11

**LA FUERZA DEL DESTINO**

Capítulo 11

El contacto fue sólo un segundo pues los chicos subieron al ascensor y Kyubi y Sasuke se cruzaron sin decir una sola palabra justo cuando el ascensor se cerraba Kyubi pudo ver en la mirada de Sasuke un brillo de tristeza, bajó el rostro un segundo y luego volteó a ver a sus amigos.

- Ese chico no es el mismo de la firma de autógrafos? - preguntó Gaara.

- Claro que no - negó Naruto - como podría ser el mismo, además si fuera el mismo no habría hecho algo por llamar mi atención - trató de protegerse.

- Su mirada no se apartó de ti desde que se abrió el ascensor - dijo inocentemente Gaara mientras Naruto sentía un escalofrío helado recorrer su espalda.

- Claro que no - dijo en defensa.

- Incluso podría decir que te miraba con tristeza cuando el ascensor se cerraba - decía Gaara en tono de falsa tristeza. - y no es nada feo - sonrió - quizás un poco serio, pero para ti estaría perfecto.

- Basta ya. - dijo Naruto tratando de cambiar de tema y justo en ese momento se abrieron nuevamente las puertas del ascensor - llegaremos tarde. - terminó saliendo del ascensor y Gaara lo miró nuevamente con suspicacia.

- Vamos Hinata, tu amado Neji debe estar esperándote. - sonrió alegremente tomando la mano de Hinata y sacándola del ascensor.

***

Neji miró hacia la entrada del bar donde aparecieron Gaara, Hinata, y otros dos chicos más.

- Vaya, sólo pasaron cinco minutos, creí que tardarían más - susurró Lee.

- Ves te dije que Hime era diferente.

- Je,je,je, claro, como tu digas - sonrió Lee y se puso en pie cuando vio que se acercaban.

- Espero no haberlos hecho esperar - dijo alegremente Gaara.

- Claro que no - sonrió Lee.

- Les presentaré a un amigo que no conocían, él es... em... Kyu - sonrió mirando al rubio quien volteó a verlo - ellos son Neji y Lee - dijo alegremente.

- Mucho gusto - sonrió Naruto.

- El gusto es nuestro - sonrieron Lee y Neji.

Un carraspeo se escucho después de un segundo.

- Eh? Ah, sí, y él es Konohamaru - dijo Gaara tratando de haber parecido distraído.

- Mucho gusto - dijo el chico mirando después a Gaara con cara de pocos amigos.

- Jejeje, y aún no tendré el honor de conocer tu nombre? - preguntó Lee mirando a los ojos a Gaara.

- Podrás llamarme Shu. - respondió Gaara y Lee sonrió.

- No es tu nombre verdad. - dijo muy seguro y Gaara negó.

- Bueno, tenemos pensado ir a otro lugar, que dicen, nos acompañarán Hime - sonrió Neji quien prefirió no hacer más preguntas y desviar el tema acercándose a Hinata.

- Claro, a donde piensas llevarnos - sonrió Naruto.

- Es una sorpresa - sonrió Neji y rápidamente pidió la cuenta y tras pagar salieron del lugar, no pasó mucho tiempo cuando llegaron a un pequeño establecimiento, era temprano y casi no había gente.

- Es aquí? - preguntó Gaara viendo la fachada con algunas plantas en la entrada y una iluminación tenue, tranquila e inspiradora.

- Sí, es aquí. - sonrió Lee.

- Oigan que les parece si pedimos un lugar privado.

- Sí, sería bueno algo de privacidad - sonrió Gaara temiendo que quizás alguien en el bar llegara a reconocerlos.

- Oigan creo que en este bar también hay una sección de karaoke - sonrió Lee - que les parece si pedimos un lugar con karaoke.

- No lo sé - dijo Hinata dudando.

- Vamos Hime, será divertido - sonrió Gaara - yo si quiero cantar un poco.

- De acuerdo - Lee se acercó a un mesero quien amablemente comenzó a guiarlos, todo el grupo siguió al mesero por un pasillo, después abriendo una puerta se apartó para que todos entraran.

- En seguida les mandaré a su mesero - sonrió el joven y se alejó.

- Este lugar está muy cómodo - dijo Neji acomodándose en uno de los sillones que había. - ven Hime, siéntate.

Naruto se sentó junto a Konohamaru, con quien platicaba acerca de la decoración del lugar, justo en ese momento un mesero entraba llevando un par de botanas y un menú para que ordenaran lo que gustaran.

- Disculpe podría traernos también la lista de canciones que tiene el karaoke. - sonrió Neji y el mesero asintió saliendo del lugar y regresando poco tiempo después, pidieron las bebidas y justo cuando quedaron solos. - y bien, quien será el primer valiente de la noche.

- Sedemos el honor - sonrió Lee mirando a Gaara.

- Bueno empezaré yo - sonrió Gaara, mientras tomaba la lista de canciones y acercándose al aparato seleccionaba la canción.

El sonido de una guitarra y un par de campanas dio inicio a la melodía.

- Esta melodía se llama "secret - dakara no message." - sonrió Gaara mirando a sus amigos.

yuruyaka na sakamichi kakenobottara

sukoshi yasumeba ii oka ni koshikakete

hirogaru oozora kabataki nagara uta o utau kotoritachi mo

hora hane o yasumasete nemutteru

(Después de correr por una pendiente suave

debería descansar por un tiempo y sentarse en la colina.  
Hasta los pájaros que cantan mientras vuelan por el extenso cielo...  
Mira, hasta ellos descansan sus alas y duermen. )

isoganaide aseranaide arukimashou

"hirameki" to ka okoru guuzen ni michibikarete

(Vamos a caminar sin prisa y con paciencia.  
Dejarnos guiar por "flashes" u oportunidades que sucederán)

minna shalalala lala

sorezore tabi o tsuzukeru onaji taiyou no shita de

ashita ga youi shiteru taku san shiawase to meguriau tame ni

(Todo el mundo shalalala lala  
Y continuar nuestro camino respectivos bajo el mismo sol

Por el bien de la felicidad y la oportunidad de reuniones para nosotros que mañana celebrar)

kanashii toko to ka ureshii toko ni

kobore ochiru nami wa totemo kirei desu...

jibun no kokoro ga sunao ni dashita kotea o ukeirete shimaeba

mou nani mo nayamu koto nante nai

(Si estás triste o estás feliz  
sus lágrimas son muy bellas...  
Si aceptas tus verdaderos sentimientos y eres honesto con tu propio corazón  
ya no tendrás nada de qué preocuparte)

shimpiteki ni furu hoshi mo tsumetai kaze mo

sotto shizen ga tsutaeru taisetsu na messeeji

(Tanto las estrellas que caen misteriosamente, y el viento frío...  
En secreto, la naturaleza envía un mensaje importante)

itsuka shalalala lala

naisho de mimiuchi shitai kakusareteru himitsu o

zutto hanarenaide boku wa mimamotte imasu anata no ushiro de

(Algún día shalalala lala

Te susurraré en silencio el secreto que he estado ocultando...  
Siempre voy a estar contigo y te cuidaré por la espalda)

minna shalalala lala

sorezore tabi o tsuzukeru onaji taiyou no shita de

zutto hanarenaide boku wa mimamotte imasu anata no ushiro de

(Algún día shalalala lala

Te susurraré en silencio el secreto que he estado ocultando...  
Siempre voy a estar contigo y te cuidaré por la espalda)

itsuka shalalala lala

naisho de mimiuchi shitai kakusareteru himitsu o

zutto hanarenaide boku wa mimamotte imasu anata no ushiro de

(Algún día shalalala lala

Te susurraré en silencio el secreto que he estado ocultando...  
Siempre voy a estar contigo y te cuidaré por la espalda)

- Quien sigue - Gaara sonrió cuando terminó con la canción.

- Wow, que buena voz - dijo Lee ante el silencio de los demás quienes parecían anonadados por la canción de Gaara.

- Qué te parece si tu cantas la siguiente canción - dijo entregándole el micrófono.

- Yo? Pero...

- Vamos, no es un concurso de canto, es sólo para divertirnos - sonrió nuevamente.

- De acuerdo.

Lee se levantó seleccionando su canción en el aparato.

- Tu puedes Lee - aplaudió Hinata tratando de animar al chico, quien lucía francamente nervioso. - piensa que estás en un concierto muy importante - sonrió pero el chico no puede decirse que se haya tranquilizado, pero respiró profundo cuando escuchó las bohemias notas de guitarra empezando su canción y la letra empezó a aparecer en la pantalla.

Precisamente ahora que te imaginado y en mi caminar

Precisamente ahora queda algo pendiente  
Precisamente ahora que cada mirada puedo recordar...te haces dueña de mi mente...  
Precisamente ahora que levante seca la ropa moja  
Precisamente ahora mira ya no llueve...ya no llueve  
Precisamente ahora pienso que tuvimos niña que esperarnos antes de tentar la suerte...no no no!!

Acercando su rostro al micrófono pareció tomar inspiración de la canción para continuar cantando volteando a ver a Gaara de reojo.

No me llores más preciosa mía  
Tu no me llores mas  
enciendes mi pena  
no me llores más preciosa mía  
tu no me llores más  
Que el tiempo se agota  
Entre lagrimas rotas por la soledad  
Que se cuela en nuestras vidas  
Sin llamar...Sin llamar...  
Precisamente ahora

Doy vueltas por tu barrio casi tos los días sin desayunar.  
Me encuentro a tu familia y nunca se detiene, a saludarme.  
Yo busco entre la gente la cara más bonita que se pueda imaginar.  
Por quererme... sin tenerme...

No me llores más preciosa mía  
Tú, no me llores mas  
enciendes mi pena no me llores más preciosa mía  
tu no me llores más  
Que el tiempo se agota  
Entre lagrimas rotas por la soledad  
Que se cuela en nuestras vidas

Cerrando los ojos siguió cantando acercando el micrófono a su rostro y apretando un poco su puño izquierdo al cantar.

No habrá rincones para las dudas  
Ni habrá en tu noche oscuridad  
No habrá reflejos de amargura  
Juntitos volveremos a soñar

No me llores mas no no no  
No me llores más preciosa mía  
tu no me llores más  
Que el tiempo se agota  
Entre lagrimas rotas por la soledad  
Que se cuela en nuestras vidas  
Sin llamar...Sin llamar  
Precisamente ahora, precisamente ahora

- Bravo!! - Hinata aplaudió la interpretación de Lee - me encantó.

- Gracias - respondió el chico sonrojado.

- En serio, me gustó mucho - volvió a decir.

- Quien será el próximo valiente. - sonrió Neji.

- Que nos dices de ti - respondió Gaara.

- Yo esperé mi turno, que me dices de tu amigo - dijo mirando a Konohamaru quien hasta ese momento no había dicho una sola palabra.

- …l? yo lo veo muy entretenido - sonrió Gaara mirando como Konohamaru se había sentado junto a Naruto con quien parecía platicar.

- Qué dices Konohamaru? te animas a cantar?

- No, gracias, yo paso. - respondió el chico.

- Vamos Konohamaru. Canta. - sonrió Naruto animándolo - vamos a divertirnos esta noche.

- Pero...

- No es un concurso de canto, nadie te va a juzgar.

- Sólo si tu cantas después - dijo Konohamaru no muy contento al ver que cantaría después de todo.

- Claro, cantaré la próxima canción, te parece - sonrió el rubio.

- Bueno.

No muy convencido presionó un número en el aparato y comenzó a tocar la melodía.

Para que decirle a las estrellas que me amas,

Si puedes decírmelo al oído sin palabras.

Para que dejar esa impresión sobre tu almohada

Si por la mirada, no puedes callar.

Konohamaru trataba de no perder el hilo de la canción, mientras sostenía el micrófono.

Para que ocultar una cuestión de sentimientos.

Que en tu corazón y en el mío está creciendo

Pues somos de ardiente piel que nos vuelve frágiles,

Y nos hace ilusionarnos hasta el cielo

Insoportable es este deseo

de acercar nuestros cuerpos y tocarnos la piel

Insoportable el estar a la espera, de una noche de entrega

De una luna de miel

Es que el amor se ha clavado en el corazón.

Sonrió un poco más confiado al ver que la canción seguía esperando que la letra apareciera.

Para que ocultar una cuestión de sentimientos

Que en tu corazón y en el mío está creciendo

Pues somos de ardiente piel que nos vuelve frágiles

Y nos hace ilusionarnos hasta el cielo

Insoportable es este deseo

de acercar nuestros cuerpos y tocarnos la piel

Insoportable el estar a la espera, de una noche de entrega

De una luna de miel

Insoportable es este deseo

de acercar nuestros cuerpos y tocarnos la piel

Insoportable el estar a la espera, de una noche de entrega

De una luna de miel

Es que el amor se ha clavado, en el corazón

Es que el amor se ha clavado, en el corazón

en el corazón.

- Muy bien Konohamaru - sonrió Naruto aplaudiéndole a su amigo el resto del grupo sonreía, definitivamente no era un concurso de canto.

- Ahora es tu turno Kyu.

- Sí - el rubio se levantó tomando el micrófono - bueno, no soy un excelente cantante, pero haré lo que pueda - sonrió mientras seleccionaba su canción y nuevamente las notas de un piano iniciaron la melodía y sonrió acercándose el micrófono entonando una romántica canción.

Saigo no kisu wa (Ese último beso)  
tabako no flavor ga shita (supo a tabaco)  
nigakute setsunai kaori (ese pequeño aroma triste)

Cerro los ojos un segundo levantando el rostro.

ashita no imagoro niwa (Alrededor de este mañana)  
anata wa dokoni irundaro (Dónde estás?)  
dare wo omotterundarou (En quien estás pensando?)

You will always gonna be my love (Siempre serás mi amor)  
itsuka darekato mata koini ochitemo (Aun cuando encuentre a alguien más)  
I'll remember to love (Recordaré a quien amo)  
You taught me how (Me enseñaste como)  
You will always gonna be the one (Siempre serás el único)  
ima wa mada kanashii love song (Sigues siendo una triste historia de amor)  
atarashii uta utaerumade (Hasta que pueda cantar una nueva canción)

Bajando la vista miró sonriendo a sus amigas mientras el piano seguía tocando.

Tachidomaru jikanga (El tiempo que he permanecido detenido)  
Ugokidasouto shiteru (es para comenzar a moverme nuevamente)  
wasuretakunaikotobakari (Hay muchas cosas que no quiero olvidar)  
ashita no imagoro niwa (Alrededor de este mañana)  
watashi wa kitto naiteru (Estaré llorando)  
anato wo omotterundarou (pensando en ti)

You will always be inside my heart (Siempre estarás dentro de mi corazón)  
itsumo anata dakeno basho ga arukara (Siempre habrá un lugar para ti en él)  
I hope that I have a place in (Espero tener un lugar)  
your heart too (en tu corazón también)  
Now and forever you are still the one (Ahora y por siempre serás el único)  
ima wa mada kanashii love song (Sigue siendo una triste historia de amor)  
atarashii uta utaerumade (Hasta que pueda cantar una nueva canción)

Tomando el micrófono con fuerza miró a sus amigos cerrando los ojos de vez en cuando, mientras continuaba cantando la canción dejándose llevar por el ritmo de la música.

You will always gonna be my love (Siempre serás mi amor)  
itsuka dareka to mato koini (Aun cuando encuentre a alguien más.)  
ochitemo  
I'll remember to love (Recordaré a quien amo)  
You taught me how (Me enseñaste como)  
you will always gonna be the one (Siempre serás el único)  
ima wa mada kanashii love song (Sigues siendo una triste historia de amor)  
now and forever... (Ahora y por siempre...)

- Qué bonita canción - dijo Hinata juntando sus manos con un poco de ensoñación.

- Bueno Hime, ha llegado tu turno - sonrió Gaara sacándola de sus pensamientos - yo seleccionaré tu canción. - dijo mientras le entregaba el micrófono y pulsaba el número de la maquina dejando sin voz ni voto a su compañera.

- Pero...?

- Nada de peros, esta es la canción indicada - le guiñó un ojo y esperó que la canción empezara.

Hinata se paró segura frente a sus compañeros esperando que la canción iniciara.

suya-suya yume wo miteru (Soñando pacíficamente)

kimi no yoko-gao (mientras tu perfil)

kizuka-zu koboreta namida (derramaba lagrimas sorpresivamente)

hohowo tsutau (y estas bajaban por mis mejillas)

SE-TSU-NA no toki-moki wo (de repente, mi corazón se agitaba)

kono mune ni kakushi-teta no (dentro de este pecho, sigo escondiendo mi corazón)

Last night, good night (la noche pasada, buena noche)

last night, good night (la noche pasada, buena noche)

kono yoru kimi no te (esta noche, sostendré tu mano)

nigitte nemuru yo (mientras durmamos juntos)

O-YA-SU-MI (bue-nas no-ches)

Apartando la vista un poco dejaba que la música continuara, sonriendo mirando hacia sus amigos y sonrojándose un poco al ver a Neji.

Suteki na asa wo mou-ichido (Maravilloso, buenos días, una vez más)

Kimi to sugose-tara (si tu y yo podemos disfrutar juntos)

Chiisana sonna kibou sae (incluso una pequeña esperanza)

Omou dakeno KISEKI

(Se convertirá en un milagro, pues creo que los milagros suelen suceder)

Nanimo tsutae-nai mama

(sin haber dejado nada atrás para contar, puedo decirtelo con toda confianza)

SA-YO-NA-RA wa ienai yo (jamas te diré adiós)

Last Night, Good Night (la noche pasada, buena noche)

Last Night, Good Night (la noche pasada, buena noche)

Kono koe karete mo (incluso si está voz, llegara a desaparecer)

kienai Melody (jamás lo hará, está melodía)

Last Night, Good Night (la noche pasada, buena noche)

Last Night, Good Night. (la noche pasada, buena noche)

Itsuka wa mukaeru (algún día, nos conoceremos)

Saigo wo omou yo (y aunque ese sea el final de nuestras vidas)

Yozora ni negau no (Mira en el cielo de la noche, pues deseo)

Tokiwa no egao wo (que en tu rostro, siempre exista una sonrisa)

O-YA-SU-MI (bue-nas no-ches)

Neji había quedado boquiabierto por la interpretación de Hinata.

- Wow tu sí que deberías ser una cantante profesional - dijo de pronto y Gaara, Naruto y Konohamaru sonrieron ante el comentario. - me gustaría cantar en alguna otra oportunidad contigo. - sonrió Neji.

- Sería interesante un dueto - sonrió Hinata ante el comentario.

- Sí, sería muy interesante - terció Gaara, mirando a la pareja, mientras Lee volteaba a verlo.

- Bueno, creo que ha llegado mi turno de cantar - dijo Neji levantándose de su asiento, seleccionó la canción y tomó el micrófono.

Los acordes de una guitarra empezaron con la canción.

_A menudo me recuerdas a alguien  
tu sonrisa la imagino sin miedo  
invadido por la ausencia  
me devora la impaciencia  
me pregunto si algún día te veré..._

Ya sé todo de tu vida, y sin embargo  
no conozco ni un detalle de ti  
el teléfono es muy frío,  
tus llamadas son muy pocas  
yo si quiero conocerte y tu no a mi  
por favor...!!!!

Dame una cita, vamos al parque  
entra en mi vida, sin anunciarte  
abre las puertas, cierra los ojos  
vamos a vernos, poquito a poco

Dame tus manos, siente las mías  
como dos ciegos, Santa Lucia... 

_Santa Lucia.. ohh Santa Lucia..!!_

A menudo me recuerdas a mi...

Neji continuó cantando mirando a Hinata de frente y podría decirse que le cantaba la canción a ella sin temor a equivocarse.

_La primera vez pensé "se ha equivocado",  
la segunda vez no supe qué decir,  
las demás me dabas miedo, _

_tanto loco que anda suelto...  
ahora sé que no podría vivir sin ti,  
por favor!!!_

_Dame una cita, vamos al parque  
entra en mi vida, sin anunciarte  
abre las puertas, cierra los ojos  
vamos a vernos, poquito a poco_

_Dame tus manos, siente las mías  
como dos ciegos, Santa Lucia... _

_Santa Lucia.. ohh Santa Lucia..!!_

_A menudo me recuerdas a mi...  
oohhh.. oeehh!!... oohhhh.. ooehhh_

- Cantas muy bien - sonrió Hinata completamente sonrojada, mientras Neji se acercaba.

- Dedicada exclusivamente para ti - dijo dándole un beso en la mano.

Gaara y Naruto voltearon a verse con una sonrisa.

- Qué es ese sonido? - preguntó Konohamaru al escuchar un barullo fuera del lugar y levantándose a la puerta se asomó, el tiempo había transcurrido y el bar se había llenado poco a poco. - Vaya hay mucha gente fuera por lo que puede verse.

Todos los chicos dentro del cuarto parecieron inquietarse ante la posibilidad de poder ser reconocidos y acosados por más de algún fan.

- Qué les parece si nos marchamos? - preguntó Neji sacando dinero para pagar la cuenta.

- Sí, vamos a otro lugar - secundó Hinata. - pero saldremos por la puerta principal?

- Iré a ver si hay alguna otra salida - terminó Konohamaru saliendo del lugar confiadamente, ya que él no corría ningún "peligro" de ser reconocido.

- Aún sigue en pie el hacer un dueto contigo - sonrió Neji sentándose junto a Hinata. - tienes una voz sumamente hermosa.

- Gracias, tu también cantas muy bien. - dijo mientras esperaban a que Konohamaru regresara.

**Notas de Autora:**

Bueno, las letras de las canciones que cantaron los chicos son: "secret - dakara no message" cantada precisamente por el seiyu de Gaara, Akira Ishida, "_Precisamente Ahora" _deDavid DeMaria que es la que cantó Lee, _"First Love"_ de Hikaru Utada, cantada por Naruto, _"Insoportable" _de Tito y los reyes del camino cantada por Konohamaru, _"Santa Lucia"_ de Miguel Ríos cantada por Neji y _"Last night, good night_" de la serie Vocaloid, cantada por Hinata.

Y pues aprovechando la actualización, les dejo los links de los seiyus de Naruto cantando, no inventen hay algunos que tienen duetos y wow que voces las de Sasuke y compañía también los akatsukis wow. .com/watch?v=VffVayAzsY4 (sasuke) .com/watch?v=16_TVDjPjyI (Naruto) .com/watch?v=HZTjvsgyCbc&feature=related (Itachi) .com/watch?v=loYgT7elwXM&feature=related (Deidara) .com/watch?v=JIf2BiO4qRI&feature=related (kiba) .com/watch?v=zwYcPjVTffU&feature=related (dueto kakairu) .com/watch?v=kMvOgJo2VYI&feature=related (Gaara) de hecho esta última es la canción que canta Gaara en este capítulo ^_^


	12. Chapter 12

**LA FUERZA DEL DESTINO**

Capítulo 12

Konohamaru regresó a los pocos minutos de haber salido.

- Tal parece que hay otra salida por la parte de atrás, ya hablé con el gerente y nos permitirá salir por ahí.

- Sí, será lo mejor - dijo Naruto levantándose. - nos vamos. - se volteó hacia sus compañeros.

- Sí, vámonos - sonrió Neji saliendo del cuarto dejando el dinero de la cuenta y una buena propina para el mesero - Konohamaru creo que tu sabes dónde queda esa puerta mejor que yo.

- Síganme es por aquí - Konohamaru tomó la delantera en el grupo, había un largo pasillo y justo al final de este el gerente los esperaba, mirándolos con cara de ensoñación.

- No puedo creerlo, son...

- Sí, sí, disculpe señor, no queremos levantar sospechas así que necesitamos salir en el mayor silencio posible - dijo Lee mientras el hombre lo miraba un poco confundido.

- Podría por lo menos tomarme una foto con ustedes - dijo mirando a Hinata y sus compañeros.

- Ehmm... claro - respondió Hinata y uno de los meseros se acercó con una cámara, los chicos se pusieron junto al gerente y Lee y Neji también se colocaron en posición para salir en la foto, después de un rápido flash que dejó a todos un poco encandiladas, el gerente les abrió la puerta para que pudieran salir. - gracias señor - dijo Hinata estrechando la mano del hombre.

- Fue un placer que hayan venido a este lugar, nos sentimos honrados.

- El placer fue nuestro - sonrió Neji y trató de soltar a Hinata de la mano del hombre. - pero tenemos que marcharnos.

- Ah claro, claro - el hombre parecía rehusarse a soltar la mano de la chica pero esta fue quien finalmente lo soltó.

- Muchas gracias por todo.

Konohamaru abrió la puerta.

- Chicos en caso de ser reconocidos, les recomiendo que nos separemos, y nos veamos en el parque que hay frente al hotel. - dijo Hinata.

- Tienes razón Hinata, lo mejor será separarnos. - sonrió Gaara - pero no adelantemos las cosas. - Gaara salió caminando tranquilamente seguido de los demás, todos actuaban normal para no levantar sospechas.

Se disponían a tomar un taxi, pero el auto sólo podía llevar 4 personas.

- Nosotros tomaremos otro taxi chicos - sonrió Naruto mirando a Konohamaru tratando de no echar a perder las parejas que ya estaban formadas. - nos veremos en 30 minutos en el parque está bien.

- Estás seguro, acomodándonos bien...

- Seguro, no nos hará mal caminar un poco - Konohamaru estaba a punto de sugerir algo pero prefirió callar, por alguna razón Naruto insistía en dejar solas a las parejas.

- Oye, no son?!! - una chica a sus espaldas volteó a verlos

- Sí, y ellos son... - respondió la otra chica que la acompañaba.

- 30 minutos chicos - sonrió Naruto cerrando la puerta y tomando la mano de Konohamaru cruzó la calle y se internó entre las calles.

- Pero... - Gaara intentó detenerlo, pero miró como las personas del bar comenzaban a voltear a verlos como si trataran de acercarse. - lo mejor será irnos de aquí.

El taxi aceleró y los chicos suspiraron tranquilos.

***

Naruto y Konohamaru se internaron entre las calles, al parecer ya nadie los seguía.

- Por qué insististe en venir caminando?

- Estaríamos muy apretados en el carro, además, no quería interrumpir a las felices parejas.

- Vaya que considerado - sonrió Konohamaru.

- Parece que ese par de chicos son buenas personas, no creo que les pase nada. - dijo cruzando sus manos detrás de su cuerpo y suspiró.

- Por qué suspiras?

Naruto bajó el rostro y sonrió.

- Por las estrellas - dijo levantando la vista mirando el cielo, un par de estrellas se dejaban ver en el firmamento. - siempre son hermosas, no importa donde y cuando las vea, siempre están ahí.

- Tienes razón - Konohamaru miraba a Naruto mientras seguían caminando. - Nunca supe completa la historia de tu vida, que fue lo que pasó contigo.

- Cierto, tu sólo me conociste cuando era el petirrojo y hasta ahora que volvemos a encontrarnos verdad.

- No podía creerlo cuando me dijeron que tú eras el petirrojo, te habías vuelto todo un hacker.

- Tenía uno de los mejores maestros - rió el chico.

- Fue muy peligroso que estuvieras en contacto con hackers.

- Al principio fue un juego, pero después me di cuenta que podía acceder a los archivos que había en el departamento de policía, así que decidí darle una pequeña ayuda a mi padre.

- Si te hubieran atrapado te hubiera ido muy mal.

- Pero cuando me volví informante anónimo no dijeron una sola palabra, todo fue a conveniencia, no puedo negar que fue divertido y gratificante ayudar a mi padre, además conocí a mucha gente dispuesta a ayudarme.

- Corriste con suerte, no muchos pueden conseguir una red de informantes.

- Todo fue cuestión de hacer un buen trueque con ellos.

- Lo repito, corriste con suerte.

- No tanta - susurró el rubio desviando la vista. - No puedo creerlo, ya hemos llegado? - dijo mirando el parque frente a ellos.

- Supongo que tomamos un buen atajo, pero este parque es muy grande así que camina si quieres llegar a la puerta principal.

Caminaron tranquilamente por el parque esperando que llegaran sus amigos.

- Qué tranquilidad, quien hubiera creído que hace unos minutos estuvimos corriendo desesperadamente.

- Eso fue porque no quisieron firmar autógrafos.

- No, no es tanto por los autógrafos, es que nos aterra la idea de quedar atrapados entre un grupo de fanáticos, tuvimos una mala experiencia cuando Temari recién nos lanzó como cantantes.

- Oh, sí, lo recuerdo, había tanta gente que Neko casi se desmaya, y por suerte no terminaron en el suelo al ser empujados.

- Bueno, no puedo culpar a Temari, ella nos advirtió que no debíamos salir hasta que trajeran el auto, pero Gaara y yo insistimos en que nada pasaría, desde entonces somos muy cuidadosos.

- No era para menos.

- Je,je,je, incluso Kakashi tuvo que salir al rescate para salvarnos - sonrió Naruto sacando la lengua. - siempre ha sido mi salvavidas, tal vez debería contratarlo como guardaespaldas.

- Creo que el aceptaría sin dudarlo.

- Pero en primer lugar la simple idea de contratarlo es sólo un sueño y no creo que necesite un guardaespaldas a estas alturas.

- Entonces yo que soy? - preguntó el chico rascándose la mejilla.

- Je,je,je,je bueno, tal vez si necesito un guardaespaldas - sonrió Naruto mirando a Konohamaru.

- Creo que ya es tiempo para que lleguen. - dijo Konohamaru mirando su reloj.

- Aún no han pasado más de 10 minutos desde que nos separamos, démosles un poco más de tiempo. - diciendo esto se sentó en una banca debajo de un farol.

- Qué tranquilo está todo por aquí.

- No parecería que hay una enorme calle a unos metros más allá no es cierto.

- Sí, así es. - Konohamaru sonrió mirándolo, nuevamente veía el cielo.

- Hace mucho tiempo, veía las estrellas con frecuencia, y sentía que no había nada mejor en ese momento.

- En ese momento?

- Je,je,je, sí, fue una época en la cual lo tenía todo, y era la persona más feliz del mundo - bajó la vista - Minato todavía vivía en ese entonces.

- Ya comprendo.

- Su muerte fue la que marcó el final de esa época.

- Qué lástima - Konohamaru desvió la vista hacia el suelo mientras el silencio parecía inundar el ambiente.

***

- No debimos haberlo dejado - repitió Gaara por tercera vez manteniendo los brazos cruzados.

- No te preocupes, Konohamaru lo está acompañando, él no dejará que le pase nada.

Eso espero por su bien - suspiró al ver que el auto no se movía - eran 2 minutos de camino y llevamos casi veinte. - dijo con expresión malhumorada.

- No le pasará nada a tu amigo, tranquilízate - Lee le tomó la mano tratando de tranquilizarlo un poco pero cuando volteó a verlo ambos permanecieron unos segundos en silencio mientras se ruborizaban pero Lee había quedado paralizado y no soltaba la mano del chico.

- Y si mejor nos vamos caminando - dijo Neji volteando a ver a Hinata, tratando de romper el silencio incómodo.

- Tal vez sea lo mejor.

- No, esperen, al parecer el trafico comienza a desahogarse.

- Finalmente - Gaara volteó hacia el exterior soltando su mano de la de Lee muy sonrojado.

- Qué haremos ahora? - preguntó Neji - nos reuniremos con sus amigos y después.

- Realmente no lo sé. - Hinata permaneció pensativa unos segundos.

- No podemos regresar al hotel, es muy temprano. - dijo Gaara sin voltear a ver a Lee.

- Podemos hacer una reunión en nuestra habitación - sugirió Neji. - No sé, pedir algo de cenar, platicar, o podemos pasear por el parque, no veo muchas esperanzas de poder ir a algún otro sitio.

- En eso tienes razón, y finalmente llegamos - terminó Gaara al ver el parque.

***

- Qué silencio - dijo Naruto de pronto.

- Sí, han pasado ya 15 minutos.

- Jajaja, tranquilízate Konohamaru, no seas esclavo del tiempo, no me preocupa que se tarden en lo absoluto. - se puso de pie dando dos pasos se volteó hacia el chico - no me encuentro aburrido en lo más mínimo, es una noche muy agradable y estoy con uno de mis mejores amigos o me equivoco.

- No - respondió Konohamaru aunque un poco desanimado.

- Cómo sea, debemos esperarlos hasta que lleguen, sin importar que puedas convertirte en una paleta de hielo - se burló al ver que el chico parecía resentir el frío que hacía en ese momento.

- Sí no hay más remedio - respondió resignado. - pero que haremos mientras tanto.

- Podemos... - se cruzó de brazos haciendo una mueca de pensamiento - podemos dar una vuelta por el parque, no tenemos tiempo de hacer algo así de día.

- Bueno, en eso tienes razón.

Naruto sonrió y tan pronto como Konohamaru se levantó comenzó a caminar junto a él.

- Puedo preguntarte algo personal?

- Claro, que quieres saber - sonrió caminando junto a él.

- Bueno... tu... estás enamorado de Kakashi? - preguntó un poco temeroso.

- Esa es una muy buena pregunta - respondió Naruto con voz tranquila - estoy enamorado de Kakashi? - siguió caminando lentamente mientras pensaba un par de segundos. - Siento un gran afecto por él, pero no puedo considerarlo amor todavía, aunque con el tiempo ese afecto ha ido creciendo. - sonrió.

- Has estado enamorado? - dijo sin pensarlo.

Naruto bajó la vista unos segundos.

- Fue lo mejor y lo peor que me pudo haber pasado - dijo mirando hacia el frente. - es uno de los sentimientos más curiosos de este mundo, te hace sentir completamente en las nubes un segundo y al siguiente te deja caer a la realidad sin previo aviso.

- Qué fue lo que te pasó? - preguntó con curiosidad, pero Naruto no respondió, sólo permaneció caminando junto a Konohamaru.

Las notas de una guitarra llegaron de pronto rompiendo el incómodo silencio que había reinado unos segundos y Konohamaru se detuvo.

- Vaya parece que hay alguien más en el parque a estas horas.

- Eso parece. - se acercaron al lugar de donde provenían las notas de guitarra.

Yo te llevo muy dentro de mí  
La locura que viví por ti  
Aun se alberga en mi corazón  
Te deje partir, no me explico la razón

Porque paso la vida pensando  
Paso las noches soñando con tu amor  
Porque paso la vida pensando  
Paso las noches soñando con tu amor  
Con tu amor, con tu amor

- Alguien con el corazón roto - dijo Konohamaru pero al voltear a ver a Naruto, lo encontró taciturno - qué te pasa?

Mientras se acercaban cada vez más, Naruto se había detenido en seco, había reconocido al trovador desde la distancia, su postura, su espalda, esa espalda contra la que muchas veces se había apoyado y había abrazado, le pareció recordar el olor que despedía y un escalofrío le recorrió de pies a cabeza impidiéndole continuar su camino, su voz, y por un segundo le pareció recordar también su mirada sobre él.

- Naruto? - Konohamaru se había detenido junto a él.

Fue mi orgullo o mi estupidez  
Qué me entorpeció, no tuve sensatez  
Quizá no supe valorar tu amor  
Aunque te ofendí te suplico tu perdón

Porque paso la vida pensando  
Paso las noches soñando con tu amor  
Porque paso la vida pensando  
Paso las noches soñando con tu amor  
Con tu amor, con tu amor

Vienen a mi mente tantas cosas  
Que ni yo me puedo perdonar  
Pero nunca, nunca te he dejado de amar

Yo te llevo muy dentro de mí  
Y si tú me llevas muy dentro de ti  
Los dos sufrimos igual decepción  
El separarnos fue una tonta decisión

Porque paso la vida pensando  
Paso las noches soñando con tu amor

Porque paso la vida pensando  
Paso las noches soñando con tu amor

Porque paso la vida pensando  
Paso las noches soñando con tu amor

Porque paso la vida pensando  
Paso las noches soñando con tu amor

Con tu amor, con tu amor

- Naruto? - dijo en voz baja como si temiera la reacción del chico, la canción había terminado y no se habían movido de su lugar hasta que la última nota había llegado a su fin.

- Sasuke - susurró más para él que para su compañero.

- Qué?

- Nada, no dije nada - respondió rápidamente levantando la mirada con una sonrisa fingida. - sigamos caminando.

- Como gustes - Continuó caminando mientras una nueva canción comenzaba a tocar.

Salgo a caminar me detengo un instante

miro hacia atrás para verte venir

y me encuentro tan solo

alguna vez has estado en el cielo

alguna vez has sentido el amor

y me encuentro tan solo

siento el corazón que se escapa de mi

de alguna manera va llegando a tu lado

y me encuentro tan solo

salgo a caminar tu sonrisa en mi cara

es una sádica figura que me atrapa al partir

y me encuentro tan solo

Siento el corazón que se escapa de mi

de alguna manera va llegando a tu lado

y me encuentro tan solo

alguna vez has amado despacio

alguna vez entregaste tu piel

y me encuentro tan solo

me encuentro tan solo

y me encuentro tan solo

sin ti

- "Sasuke, porque regresas ante mi ahora que finalmente creía haberte olvidado, que derecho tienes de perturbar mi pensamiento de esta forma" - pensaba mientras una expresión de profundo coraje se iba dibujando en su rostro, Konohamaru sólo caminaba junto a él en silencio.

- Quieres que regresemos al hotel? - preguntó tranquilamente, pero Naruto sólo negó con la cabeza.

- No creo que el encierro sea lo que necesite en este momento.

- Entonces qué haremos?

- Esperaremos 5 minutos más y si no llegan, entonces nos iremos a cenar, qué te parece? - sonrió con los ojos cerrados.

- Eso suena excelente.

Llegaron nuevamente hasta una banca.

- Creo que no habrá que esperar mucho - dijo Konohamaru.

- Por qué lo dices?

- Ahí están - sonrió mirando a Gaara. - tal parece que alguien se apiadó de Gaara y trata de conquistarlo.

- Ja,ja,ja que malo eres, él es un doncel muy hermoso, pese a lo que digas - sonrió mirando a su amigo quien bajaba del taxi en ese momento.

- Puede que sea hermoso, pero tiene un carácter...

- Ese carácter sólo lo tiene contigo, ya que no dejas de molestarlo en cuanta oportunidad se te presenta.

- Debería sentirme halagado por eso?

- Son un par de niños, no dejan de molestarse mutuamente, no puedo decir que a él no le cause alegría el molestarte también.

- Entonces tendré que preparar una venganza en respuesta.

- No lo creo - sonrió Naruto. - esa me corresponde a mí.

- A ti? Vaya eso suena interesante.

- Y ya se perfectamente lo que será - sonrió - aunque sólo puedo decir que él solo me habrá ayudado.

Konohamaru se rascó la cabeza.

- Me muero de ganas por saber qué es?

- Todo a su debido tiempo mi querido Konohamaru. - sonrió guiñándole un ojo.

**Notas de Autora:**

Las canciones que aparecen en este capítulo son "Paso la vida pensando" y "Tan Solo" se que tienen otros autores pero es la versión cantada por Nicho Hinojosa.

**Novahikaru**


	13. Chapter 13

**LA FUERZA DEL DESTINO**

Capítulo 13

- Kyu, llevan mucho esperándonos - Gaara se acercó a su amigo.

- No deberías preocuparte por mí, estamos muy bien, pero dime como les va a ustedes, han tenido suerte - sonrió susurrándole esto último al ver que los chicos se acercaban.

- Esas cosas no se preguntan.

- Me dirás acaso que desperdiciaron todo este tiempo pensando en mi? - preguntó Naruto entre molesto y confundido.

- Bueno, no podrás negar que me preocupo mucho por ti. - agregó Gaara.

- No lo vuelvas a hacer, no has visto como te mira Lee, se ve que está muy interesado en ti - sonrió mientras miraba al chico de reojo. - le harás caso?

- Eso tampoco se pregunta. - dijo Gaara. - Pero que hicieron durante estos minutos.

- Hablamos, caminamos.

- Nos encontramos a un interesante trovador cantando del otro lado del parque. - interrumpió Konohamaru

- En serio? Y era guapo? - preguntó Gaara interesadamente.

- No fue nada importante y han pensado que vamos a hacer ahora? - preguntó Naruto desviando el tema.

- Bueno, yo sugería una reunión en nuestra habitación en el hotel, pedir algo de cenar y planear algo? - respondió Neji.

- Y por qué no mejor vamos a cenar a algún lugar, vi un restaurante por aquella calle, me parece una buena opción, aunque no dudo que la comida del hotel esté deliciosa. - sonrió Naruto.

- Pues no es mala opción - Hinata volteó hacia Neji - sería un cambio en los planes, pero me parecería interesante.

- De acuerdo, entonces vamos a cenar a ese lugar. - respondió Neji.

- Sí - sonrió Naruto y partieron todos juntos. - al parecer Neko-chan no ha desperdiciado el tiempo verdad? - le susurró a Gaara al ver que Hinata y Neji se adelantaban platicando amenamente.

- Eso parece - respondió Gaara.

Mientras caminaban saliendo del parque, Naruto no puede evitar voltear a ver la entrada.

- Ya tengo mucha hambre, no he comido nada el día de hoy - sonrió Konohamaru haciendo que Naruto volteara a verlo.

- Cierto - fue lo único que respondió mientras el chico le sonreía mirándolo fijamente, tanto que Naruto no pudo evitar desviar la mirada.

- Te sientes bien?

- Sí, es el hambre supongo - dijo rascándose la mejilla - y por cierto chicos que hicieron durante todo el tiempo que estuvimos separados - volvió a preguntar Naruto mirando a sus amigos.

- Pues, Lee ya intentó besar a tu amigo unas cinco veces y él simplemente no quiere - comentó Neji haciendo que tanto Gaara como Lee se detuvieran en seco con los ojos abiertos inmensamente - y yo por mi parte quiero que Hime me regale una mirada de sus dulces ojos. - terminó mirando a Hinata a los ojos haciéndola sonrojar ligeramente mientras Lee levantaba las manos amenazando a Neji con ahorcarlo, lo cual provocó la risa de Naruto y Konohamaru.

- Vaya al menos la pasaron bien por un rato entonces - terminó el rubio mientras Neji trataba de soltarse de las manos de Lee.

- Lee lo vas a lastimar - decía Hinata al ver que Lee sacudía a Neji.

- Acaba con él Lee - repetía Gaara con los brazos cruzados molesto.

- Creo que tardaremos un buen rato en llegar al restaurante - le sonrió Naruto a Konohamaru.

- Así parece - respondió el chico mirando como Neji comenzaba a ponerse un poco azul mientras Hinata trataba de detenerlos y Gaara insistía en que debía morir lentamente, Konohamaru no sabía si intervenir o mejor disfrutar de la escena.

***

Temari, miraba el exterior por la ventana.

- Por qué tan intranquila - le dijo Shikamaru desde un sillón.

- No lo sé, quizás me preocupa un poco que anden solos por ahí.

- Konohamaru está con ellos, no hay de que preocuparse.

- Lo sé, pero creo que me he encariñado de más con ellos.

- O quizás es que te gusta tener todo bajo tu estricto control. - sonrió Shikamaru cruzándose de brazos.

- Tal vez - dijo Temari correspondiendo la sonrisa y recargándose de espaldas a la ventana quedó mirando a Shikamaru. - me parece extraño que no me hayas invitado a salir a cenar el día de hoy.

- No te parece más romántico una cena en la habitación.

- Mmmm... Bueno eso depende, hace más de una hora que pedimos la cena y aún no hemos recibido nada - se burló.

- Fue un pequeño imprevisto - respondió sonrojado mientras trataba de mantener la compostura.

- Entonces podríamos hacer un poco de tiempo en lo que se soluciona este pequeño imprevisto no te parece.

- Tiempo?

- Sí, cuéntame la historia de cómo fue que caíste profundamente enamorado de mi - sonrió mientras se acercaba y se sentaba junto al hombre.

- Cómo... me enamoré de ti? - dijo confundido y Temari le guiñó un ojo.

- Oh es que acaso amas a otra más que a mí? - dijo con cara de angustia - nunca te perdonaría si me dijeras que sí - agregó sin dejar de mirarlo.

- Por favor Temari, sabes que no hay nadie más - respondió.

- Ya lo sé - volvió a sonreír y se recostó contra el pecho de Shikamaru. - pero me gusta escucharlo de tus labios - sonrió mientras miraba la luna a través de la venta. - que hermosa está la luna.

- Sí - Shikamaru sonrió y abrazó a Temari mientras permanecían en silencio un par de segundos antes de que ella levantara el rostro para besarlo.

***

Finalmente habían llegado al restaurante, no era nada ostentoso, había bastantes mesas la iluminación era tenue dándole un aire un tanto bohemio, en un estrado se encontraba un trovador cantando una canción y decidieron elegir la mesa más apartada para que nadie los reconociera, nadie había dicho nada acerca de lo ocurrido en el bar hacía tan solo un par de minutos atrás, Neji pensaba que Hinata era muy discreta al no haberse impactado de la reacción de las chicas que trataron de seguirlos y Hinata agradecía el que tanto Lee como Neji no hicieran preguntas del porqué el gerente hubiera insistido tanto en la foto; como fuera, el tema quedaba descartado de ser siquiera tratado por el resto de la noche, sólo esperando que la escena no volviera a repetirse.

- Tengo mucha hambre - dijo Konohamaru mirando el menú que acaban de traerles.

- Y bueno hablando de otra cosa, que piensan hacer la próxima semana? - preguntó Neji mirando al resto del grupo.

- Pues, estaremos trabajando, tu sabes, en estos viajes de trabajo, no queda mucho tiempo para darse vuelta por los alrededores y disfrutar - sonrió Gaara.

- Vaya, no tenía idea que estuvieran tan ocupados, pensaba que quizás sería bueno invitarlos a que vieran un ensayo de nuestro grupo.

- Un ensayo de su grupo? - preguntó Gaara - eso suena muy interesante, tal vez podamos, sería cuestión de abrir espacio en la agenda no lo crees Hime - sonrió Gaara mirando pícaramente a su compañera.

- Eh? Ah, claro, sería cuestión de revisar la agenda.

- Nada me harías más feliz que el que pudieras venir a verme ensayar - le susurró Neji a Hinata haciéndola sonrojar.

- Tal vez, pueda darme el tiempo suficiente - sonrió Hinata sin voltear a ver a Neji.

- Vaya, pero que mal servicio, ya llevamos un buen rato aquí y todavía no han venido a ofrecernos nada. - se molestó Konohamaru.

- Bueno entonces llamemos a un camarero. - dijo Lee

Justo en ese momento un mesero pasaba junto a la mesa de los chicos pero cuando estos trataron de llamar su atención pasó de largo ignorándolos por completo

- Fue mi imaginación o nos ignoró? - preguntó Konohamaru.

- Que mal servicio. - comentó Neji - pero aún está la propuesta de ir a cenar al hotel.

- Creo que tomaremos tu propuesta si no vienen a atendernos en cinco minutos - respondió Naruto mirando como el mesero volvía a pasar de largo. - no, creo que no piensan atendernos aquí, mejor volvamos al hotel. - dijo levantándose.

- Sí, tienes razón - Konohamaru también se levantó al igual que el resto de los compañeros.

Mientras tanto el trovador comenzaba interpretaba otra melodía acompañado de una cantante.

Te encuentro de nuevo

Me inquieto y no puedo

Fingir te da lo mismo

Tu presencia frente a mí

Frente a mí

Miradas casuales

Que aumentan latidos

Y el tiempo se hace corto

Si te tengo junto a mí

Junto a mí

Naruto caminaba más despacio hacia la salida mientras escuchaba la letra de la canción.

- Tendremos que ordenar algo en la habitación del hotel - dijo Neji - espero que aún tengan servicio.

- Claro que sí, no es tan tarde - sonrió Lee.

Mas no sé

Cómo explicarte de mi amor

Cómo decirte que hace tiempo me robaste el corazón

Mi corazón

Ay amor

No sé que tiene tu mirar

Que día a día

Me conquista más y más

Ay amor cuanto daría por romper

ese misterio que te atrapa sin querer

Ay amooooooor

- Kyu no te quedes atrás - dijo Konohamaru volteando hacia Naruto.

- Sólo estoy escuchando la canción, nada más - sonrió y Konohamaru prestó atención a la canción.

Mis días se alargan

Cuando no te miro

Y busco entre mil cosas

Una que me hable de ti

Solo de ti

Mas no sé

Como explicarte de mi amor

Como decirte que hace tiempo me robaste el corazón

Mi corazón

Ay amor

No sé que tiene tu mirar

Que día a día

Me conquista más y mas

Ay amor cuanto daría por romper

ese misterio que me atrapa sin querer

Ay ay amor

No se que tiene tu mirar que día a día me conquista mas y mas

Ay amooooooorr

- Es romántica - dijo Konohamaru.

- Sí, así es - sonrió Naruto - vámonos antes que nos dejen.

Se dirigieron hacia el hotel, pasaron cinco minutos en lo que subían hacia la habitación de los chicos, descubrieron que se encontraban en el mismo piso, quizás era una coincidencia que no se hubieran encontrado en el tiempo que llevaban ahí.

- Es aquí - Neji sacó la llave y abrió la puerta, entraron, el cuarto de ellos era más grande que la que tenían.

- Oye esta habitación es más grande que la nuestra - susurró Gaara a Naruto - Temari me escuchará mañana. - dijo molesto y a Naruto le corrió una gota por la frente.

- Quieren algo de tomar?

- Primero deberíamos pedir algo de cenar - dijo Naruto.

- Tienes razón - Lee se dirigía hacia el teléfono cuando tocaron la puerta. - quien será?

- Yo iré - dijo Neji y desapareció en la entrada, pasaron unos segundos de espera y de pronto, Neji reapareció con un carrito lleno de comida. - Miren lo que nos trajeron. - sonrió el chico.

- Pero... si aún no ordenamos nada - dijo Hinata.

- No, pero el mesero me dijo que esta cena ya estaba pagada.

- Seguramente es de alguien más.

- Pues será una lástima - dijo Konohamaru, mientras se acercaba para seleccionar el platillo que comería.

- Pero... - Hinata trató de objetar pero Gaara le dio una palmada en la espalda.

- Vamos Hime, disfrútalo sólo por esta vez - sonrió y Hinata sólo suspiro.

- Creo que no habrá más remedio.

- Kyu, ven, elige un platillo - dijo Konohamaru.

- Gracias pero no, ya no tengo tanta hambre, primero escojan ustedes - dijo sentándose en un sofá.

- Qué tienes Kyu? - preguntó Neji - te sientes bien?

- Sí, descuida, sólo estoy cansado - sonrió.

Una vez que todos hubieron comido suficiente a excepción de Kyu quien prefirió sentarse a descansar cómodamente en el sofá permanecieron unos segundos en silencio, tratando de saber qué es lo que harían ahora.

- Que les parece si jugamos botella - sujirió Neji.

- Jugar botella? - respondió Lee no muy convencido.

- Ahora me dirás que es muy aburrido. - Neji se cruzó de brazos - o que ya eres demasiado grande para jugar?

- Podríamos jugar baraja - sugirió Gaara.

- Pero es más divertida la botella, o acaso tienen miedo de recibir algún castigo - sonrió Neji y Gaara lo miró temeroso unos instantes.

- Claro que no. - respondió Lee.

- Entonces no tengas miedo - Neji se dirigió hacia la mesa en donde descansaba una botella de refresco semi vacía - bueno, creo que no tienen opción chicos, jugaremos botella.

Neji se sentó en la mesa y vació el contenido del frasco en un vaso esperando que los demás se acercaran, sin mayor tardanza el resto de los chicos se acercó tomando su lugar en la mesa.

- Verdad o castigo, son las dos opciones.

- De acuerdo - dijo Lee y los demás asintieron, Neji dio la vuelta a la botella y esta dio un par de giros antes de detenerse y el primer turno de mandar fue de Gaara y su víctima fue Neji.

- Pregunta o Castigo?

- Castigo. - sonrió Neji - no tengo miedo.

- Qué valiente, bueno tu castigo será... - Gaara lo pensó un segundo y luego sonrio - que le des un beso a Hime en los labios.

Hinata en ese momento estaba dándole un trago a su vaso de agua y por poco se ahoga al escuchar las palabras de Gaara, mientras que Neji abría sorprendido los ojos y comenzaba a sonrojarse.

- Me debías una Neji - sonrió Gaara recordando el comentario que Neji había hecho cuando habían salido del parque.

- Era sólo una broma - respondió el chico sonrojado.

- Esto es sólo un juego - sonrió Gaara. - ahora tendrás que cumplir.

Neji volteó a ver a Hinata, ella había desviado la vista.

- De acuerdo lo haré - dijo Neji después de unos segundos de silencio y se levantó ayudando a Hinata a levantarse. - Pero... - dijo mirando a Gaara. - antes tendrán que darnos 5 minutos a solas.

- A solas? Que misterioso.

- Serán sólo 5 minutos.

- Mmmmm.... tu qué dices Kyu?

- Son 5 minutos.

- De acuerdo 5 minutos y contando.

- Ven Hime - Neji guió a Hinata hacia su habitación y una vez que entraron cerró la puerta.

- Neji...

- Esto no era lo que yo hubiera tenido pensado créeme - se disculpó el chico mirándola a los ojos - hubiera querido algo más romántico.

Hinata sonrió mirándolo.

- Cierra los ojos - le pidió y Hinata obedeció, Neji le soltó la mano y sintió como el chico se alejaba de ella lo cual la confundió un poco pero no dijo nada, pasaron sólo un par de segundos cuando escuchó los movimientos de Neji detrás de ella, algo rosó su mejilla suavemente e inconcientemente abrió los ojos descubriendo frente a ella un clavel de color blanco, lo tomó con una mano Neji se encontraba tras ella, Hinata había permanecido mirando el clavel cuando sintió que la mano de Neji levantaba su rostro volteándolo hacia donde él estaba, se miraron un segundo antes que él la besara suavemente en los labios, fue un beso lento que terminó cuando Gaara gritó "5 minutos" rompiendo todo el encanto.

- No sé como, pero me vengaré de tu amigo - dijo Neji mirando la puerta y Hinata comenzó a reír.

- No serás el único. - terminó Hinata y se dirigió a la puerta.

Cuando reaparecieron Gaara los miraba sospechosamente.

- Qué tanto hicieron durante esos 5 minutos?

- Nos preparamos psicológicamente. - respondió Neji.

Gaara no respondió nada, simplemente apoyó sus brazos sobre la mesa cruzando los dedos y apoyando su barbilla sobre estos miró a Hinata detenidamente.

Neji se acercó a Hinata y le dió un pequeño beso en los labios que duró unos pocos segundos.

- Listo, he cumplido mi castigo.

- Esperaba algo más espectacular - dijo Gaara haciendo una mueca de decepción - espero que hayan aprovechado mejor los 5 minutos - sonrió abiertamente mientras Hinata se sonrojaba y Neji miraba a Gaara correspondiendo su sonrisa.

- Tu turno Neji. - dijo Naruto.

Este dio nuevamente vuelta a la botella y en esta ocación fue Neji quien le impuso el castigo a Naruto.

- No seas muy rudo conmigo - trató de protegerse Naruto.

- Descuida será algo sencillo, veamos...tendrás que contarnos como fue que conociste al amor de tu vida? - preguntó Neji, sabiendo que esa es una pregunta que la mayoría de las chicas y donceles respondía con mucho gusto.

- El amor de mi vida? - se preguntó Naruto levantando el rostro pensativo mirando hacia una lámpara.

*** Flash Back***

Naruto se encontraba dormido profundamente en su cama, hacía ya 6 meses que vivía solo, lejos de sus abuelos, había decidido estudiar enfermería sorprendiéndolos completamente, pero era algo que él había contemplado desde hacía mucho tiempo debido al peligroso trabajo de Minato como policía, nunca había sido herido, pero había posibilidades que en algún momento pudiera resultarlo, había estudiado un curso de primeros auxilios a la par que estudiaba su carrera, además el alejarse le facilitaría realizar su trabajo de informante sin poner al descubierto a Minato y en peligro a sus abuelos.

Ese día en especial había sido muy pesado pues tenía que esmerarse mucho en aprender sus lecciones pronto para cualquier situación que pudiera presentarse.

Se encontraba exhausto cuando escuchó como la ventana de su habitación se rompía, se despertó somnoliento frotándose los ojos y justo cuando lo hizo sintió que alguien le cubría la boca y lo recostaba en la cama, sintió que su corazón brincaba de su pecho y abrió los ojos completamente.

- Guarda silencio - le dijo una voz, y fue en ese momento cuando escuchó las sirenas de una patrulla rondando fuera del edificio, pero sólo por unos segundos, observó como el chico estudiaba la ventana y esperaba que el sonido de la patrulla desapareciera, dándole tiempo de estudiar su rostro, su perfil era muy atractivo, su corazón aún palpitaba rapidamente, respiró profundamente y percibió el aroma del cuerpo del joven, no era perfume pero le resultó muy agradable, un par de segundos después sintió como su mano se humedecía, la mano de él se apartó de su rostro dejandolo libre y se incorporó llevandose la mano a su costado, encendió la lampara de su mesa de noche y tan pronto lo hizo descubrió su mano empapada de sangre.

- Estás herido - dijo poniéndose de pie y miró como él le apuntaba con una pistola.

- No te muevas - ordenó sin dejar de precionarse el costado.

- Teme si no te curamos esa herida puede infectarse o puedes perder mucha más sangre - dijo molesto y se dirigió hacia su armario abriendolo y buscando unas vendas que afortunadamente había comprado esa tarde. - ahora aleja esa arma y quítale la camisa, quiero ver la herida.

- Sólo fue un rasguño. - respondió él bajando el arma y mirándolo a los ojos sorprendido por su actitud, fue en ese momento cuando lo reconoció.

- Sasuke - susurró para sí mismo.

- Cómo sabes mi nombre? - dijo levantando la pistola nuevamente.

- Deja que te cure. - dijo acercándose.

- Cómo sabes mi nombre? - volvió a preguntar.

- No te lo diré, y si me matas en tres minutos tendrás aquí a todo el cuerpo de policías y eso no te conviene - dijo seriamente y el bajó el arma. - Confia en mi, te ayudaré. - dijo acercándose mientras que él se quitaba la chaqueta, y se sacaba la camisa, su costilla izquierda sangraba demasiado y no podía delimitar que tan amplia o profunda podía ser la herida.

- Acaso eres enfermero?

- Pronto lo seré - sonrió mientras miraba la herida, se acercó hacia el escritorio donde hacía sus tareas y sacó un frasco con alcohol, un par de gasas y otros implementos más, entró en el baño y se lavó las manos recogiendo las mangas de su piyama, después regresó acercandose nuevamente a la camas, él no había dejado de ver todos sus movimientos.

- Eres muy anticuado e infantil, como puedes dormir con ese tipo de piyamas - se burló un poco observando la piyama del chico, era naranja, de dos piezas, pantalón y camisa de manga larga con estampado de zorritos.

- No has visto el frío que hace aquí en las noches. - respondió Naruto, mientras limpiaba la herida con el alcohol, la herida no era profunda pero tenía mucha sangre y tan pronto como el alcohol hizo contacto con la piel de Sasuke este no pudo evitar hacer un gesto de dolor - Vamos no duele tanto, estarás bien, tu herida parece que sólo fue superficial - estudió el brazó del chico viendo también una herida de bala. - No te preguntaré nada y tu tampoco lo harás de acuerdo? - fue lo único que dijo Naruto.

Sasuke respiraba agitado, quizás la herida no era profunda pero al parecer había perdido algo de sangre y se sentía mareado, sólo él sabía cuanto tiempo llevaba herido.

- Descansa aquí, y para mañana podrás irte - dijo el rubio mientras comenzaba a vendarle la herida de la costilla.

- Llamarás a la policía mientras duermo - dijo Sasuke desconfiado y él negó con la cabeza.

- No lo haré - dijo mientras comenzaba a curar la herida del brazo.

- Por qué?

- No quiero inmiscuirme con la policía. - sonrió levantando la vista y mirando a Sasuke y este le correspondió la mirada - descansa - dijo mientras terminaba de vendar la herida. - Mañana hablaremos si es necesario, las sábanas de mi cama están limpias así que sólo te cambiaré el cobertor está manchado de sangre.

- Dónde dormirás tu?

- En aquel sofá cama - dijo señalando un sofá en el otro extremo de la habitación - a veces, algunas compañeras duermen aquí, sobre todo en época de exámenes. - terminó y le sonrió a Sasuke, antes de separarse de él y cambiar las cobijas, para después dirigirse hacia el sofá.

- No deberías decir eso tan a la ligera, dobe. - dijo Sasuke negando

- Nani? - Naruto volteó a verlo.

- No me interesa saber quien se quede contigo Usuratonkachi.

- Baka, no todos somos como tu. - se volteó sonrojado.

- Tienes razón seguramente aun eres virgen. - se burló Sasuke pero Naruto lo ignoró aunque estaba completamente rojo.

La actitud del chico le pareció extraña, le había curado, le ofrecía su casa y después de arreglar su cama se había quedado profundamente dormido para su sorpresa, por otro lado no se había asustado cuando vio su arma y tampoco le había hecho ninguna pregunta al escuchar las sirenas, sabía su nombre y eso le pareció de pronto muy misterioso, necesitaba dormir un poco pues se sentía mareado, pero no quería cerrar los ojos, confiar en él? Al parecer no le quedaba ninguna otra opción, así que se recostó y cerrando los ojos se durmió.

*** Fin del Flash Back***

- Vamos no lo pienses tanto -apresuró Gaara sacándolo de concentración.

- No, creo que aún no conozco al amor de mi vida - sonrió Naruto.

- Pues esa sonrisa dice lo contrario - dijo Gaara astutamente - no puedes engañarme.

- Sin comentarios - respondió Naruto.

- Es castigo, no es algo que puedas elegir, cuéntanos, aunque sea de alguien que haya sido lo más parecido al amor de tu vida - sonrió Neji.

- De acuerdo - todos lo miraron atentamente. - No diré nombres de acuerdo.

- No es necesario, lo deduciré después - sonrió Gaara y Naruto lo miró fijamente.

- No tienes remedio - se burló - bueno, a ese chico lo conocí por accidente, él se lastimó un brazo y yo estudiaba para ser enfermero en ese entonces así que lo ayudé... después de eso salimos un par de veces, eso es todo.

- Así de simple - respondió Gaara - no le pones emoción a tus respuestas Kyu, estás seguro que era el amor de tu vida.

- Eso es algo que sólo me inmiscuye a mi - respondió Naruto mirando a Gaara con una sonrisa que más parecía decir "No seas curioso, no te lo pienso decir".

- Qué barbaridad, es muy dificil sacarte una respuesta Kyu. - Gaara hizo una mueca de derrota.

- Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja.

- Continuemos el juego entonces - sonrió Neji.

**Notas de Autora:**

Canción "Ay amor" interprete Ana Gabriel.

**Novahikaru.**


	14. Chapter 14

**LA FUERZA DEL DESTINO**

Capítulo 14

- Shu es tu turno - sonrió Neji mirando la botella apuntando hacia el chico de cabellos escarlata.

- No creen como que ya es muy tarde - dijo volteando hacia la puerta.

- No, no - Neji le sonrió deteniéndolo - esto apenas empieza.

- Vamos, sólo fue un juego. - trató de escapar.

- Exacto, es sólo un juego. - le sonrió Neji. - y es mi turno de ponerte el castigo - sonrió con más alegría y Gaara sintió un escalofrío

- Por qué presiento que será una venganza?

- No será que te lo dice tu conciencia. - respondió Neji.

- No, yo me porto muy bien - Gaara se llevó una mano a la boca mirando hacia otro lado - pero no creo que ninguno de ustedes me lo recrimine - agregó mirando a Hinata y a Neji y estos se sonrojaron. - de acuerdo decidiré castigo si eso te hace feliz Neji.

- No soy tan mala persona como crees Shu - se indignó un poco el chico - pero te pagaré con la misma moneda, Lee deberá recibir un beso tuyo.

Lee volteó hacia Neji con expresión de sorpresa, mientras que Gaara sonreía suponiendo lo que era obvio.

- Debería tomarme los cinco minutos previos también? - preguntó con una sonrisa.

- Es opcional - respondió Neji.

- Tú qué opinas Lee?

- Yo... eh... - el pobre chico se encontraba muy apenado.

Creo que Lee no quiere que lo bese - El chico no supo que decir sólo volteó a verlo.

- No es algo que pueda decidir, ya fue elegido - sonrió Neji cruzándose de brazos. - y estamos esperándolos.

- Eres malo conmigo - dijo Gaara mientras se sonrojaba mirando a Lee de reojo.

- Sólo es un juego. - se burló Neji.

- Es tan fácil decirlo - dijo Gaara suspirando resignado y volteando a ver a Lee, se levantó tranquilamente y se acercó al chico.

- Debe ser en los labios - dijo Neji. - no intentes besarlo en la mejilla.

Lee se encontraba completamente rojo viendo como se acercaba y Gaara volteó a ver a Neji.

- Ya lo sé.

- Sólo quería puntualizar - dijo Neji inocentemente - no quería que hubiera confusiones.

Gaara miró a Lee y el chico tragó saliva muy nervioso, Gaara respiró profundo y cerrando los ojos se acercó al rostro de Lee quien cerró los ojos y sintió suavemente los labios de Gaara sobre los suyos, fue sólo un segundo, o quizás dos, fue un beso rápido que no pudo llegar a disfrutar, pero sintió que su corazón se había detenido en ese instante.

- Listo he cumplido - dijo Gaara sacando a Lee de sus pensamientos.

- Ves no fue algo tan difícil - se burló Neji nuevamente y Naruto no pudo evitar reírse al tiempo que Gaara volteaba a verlo algo molesto y Lee parecía un poco triste por tan corto beso.

- Bueno, sigamos jugando - Gaara dio vuelta a la botella nuevamente y esta terminó apuntando hacia Naruto.

- Otra vez - suspiró cuando vio que ahora sería Gaara quien le ordenaría, y pensó que cualquier pregunta que él le hiciera no le agradaría así que - de acuerdo, elijo castigo.

- No deberías tenerle tanto miedo a mis preguntas - sonrió Gaara al ver la rápida respuesta de Naruto.

- Acaso no debería?

- Je,je,je, de acuerdo si quieres castigo entonces te lo pondré - Gaara estudió un segundo a Naruto, el chico no había probado un solo bocado en todo el día y muy poca agua, así que recordó cierta botella de vino tinto que había venido incluida con la cena, y una botella de champaña - de acuerdo tu castigo será tomarte lo que quedó de los vinos de la cena.

- Oye pero no he comido nada. - reclamó abriendo los ojos completamente.

- Descuida no vas a manejar después de salir de aquí - sonrió Gaara.

- Creo que debí elegir la pregunta - respondió Naruto bajando el rostro resignado.

- No queda tanto en las botellas.

- Será más que suficiente créeme. - suspiró Naruto.

- Te cuidaré para que no te pase nada, descuida - se burló Gaara mientras se ponía de pie para ir por las botellas y un vaso.

- No querrás que me tome todo el vino de golpe o sí? - preguntó Naruto asustado al ver que Gaara comenzaba a llenar el vaso.

- Sólo el vaso de vino tinto, pero yo que tu no me tomaría mucho tiempo para tomarte el otro vaso de vino - respondió.

- Qué pasa si no me lo tomo todo?

- Simple, no nos vamos, además no es tanto, mira sólo alcanzó para un vaso, aunque la otra botella tiene un poco más.

- Creo que debí aceptar la pregunta - volvió a negar Naruto mirando el vaso frente a él.

- Quizás. - Gaara se cruzó de brazos sentado frente a Naruto todos estudiaban al rubio.

- No tienes por qué tomarte el vino si no lo deseas - dijo dulcemente Hinata.

- Claro que tiene, es su castigo - respondió Gaara mirando a Naruto.

- Eres demasiado malo conmigo Shu - Naruto miró el vaso nuevamente.

- Anda, se valiente y tómate todo el vaso de vino - sonrió Gaara. - el segundo vaso puedes tomártelo con calma después de este.

Naruto respiró profundamente y tomando el vaso cerró los ojos y se lo empinó completamente, al terminar sólo sentía el calor del vino en su garganta y un ligero sabor agridulce así que trató de paladear un poco el sabor en su lengua.

- De acuerdo, estoy complacido - dijo Gaara mientras servía lo que quedaba de la champaña en el vaso.

- No sabía nada mal - dijo Naruto mirando el vaso.

- Acaso crees que te daría algo que te hiciera daño? - preguntó indignado.

- De hecho, sí. - se burló Naruto y los demás no pudieron evitar la risa.

- Yo me encargaré de que no te pase nada - le dijo Konohamaru a Naruto. - crees que puedas salir de pie con este castigo.

- No perderé la conciencia - miró el vaso que tenía todavía en frente. - pero no es una buena mezcla la que voy a tomarme.

- No debiste aceptar el castigo.

- Bueno, creo que puedo tomar este pequeño riesgo después de todo - sonrió el rubio.

- Si tu lo dices? - respondió Konohamaru mirando como el color del rostro de Naruto subía ligeramente de tono.

- Sigamos con el juego - Gaara dio nuevamente vuelta a la botella, en esta ocasión fue el turno de Hinata de imponerle el castigo a Konohamaru. - Vaya este sí que será un reto interesante.

- Elegiré pregunta - dijo Konohamaru mirando a Hinata. - te facilitaré las cosas.

- Aún así no sé que podría preguntarte - dijo Hinata pensativa.

- Qué sea algo muy malo - interrumpió Gaara.

- Me alegro que no seas tú quien me haga la pregunta - Konohamaru miró alegremente a Gaara sabiendo que no habría forma de que fuera quien le hiciera la pregunta.

- Es una lástima realmente. - Gaara se cruzó de brazos decepcionado.

- Bueno no tengo idea de que podría preguntarte. - dijo Hinata apenada.

- Pregunta lo que quieras - sonrió Konohamaru.

- De acuerdo entonces la pregunta será, mmm... has tenido novia?

- Sí, he tenido un par de novias - dijo el chico tranquilamente.

- En serio, realmente alguien ha querido salir contigo? - volteó Gaara confundido. - Qué valientes.

- Muy gracioso.

- Bueno creo que ya hice la pregunta - sonrió Hinata.

- Debo darte un par de clases de malicia Hime, no es suficiente con una simple pregunta así, debiste preguntarle, cuáles eran sus nombre? Y que fue lo que vieron en él para animarse a salir juntos a la calle - sonrió Gaara mirando a Konohamaru quien sólo volteaba a verlo molesto.

- Lo mismo podría decir de ti, estoy seguro que ni siquiera has tenido un novio en tu vida.

- JA,JA,JA, realmente crees que alguien como yo puede permanecer mucho tiempo solo mi querido Konohamaru. - respondió Gaara con una sonrisa triunfante.

- No deberías sentirte tan importante sólo por ser rico, quien te dice que no te buscaban por simple interés monetario.

- El león piensa que todos son de su condición - dijo Gaara negando con un dedo mientras mantenía cerrados los ojo y al abrirlos volteó a ver a Lee y tras un par de segundos le guiñó un ojo.

- No has llegado a pensar que podría tener razón - Konohamaru se volteó también hacia el otro lado con los brazos cruzados - no entiendo como alguien podría llegar a fijarse en ti cuando eres una persona nada cortés

- No tienes idea de lo que estás diciendo - sonrió Gaara.

- Bueno, bueno chicos, que les parece si continuamos, esto parece más un pleito infantil que otra cosa. - los tranquilizó Neji.

- El empezó. - dijeron al unísono señalándose y el resto sólo pudieron reírse por lo ocurrido.

Naruto pasaba su mano lentamente por enfrente de su rostro siguiendo su trayectoria.

- Kyu te sientes bien.

- De maravilla - sonrió el rubio mientras se empinaba lo que quedaba de su vaso de vino y terminaba de servirse lo que quedaba en la botella, mientras Gaara miró el vaso sorprendido.

- No era realmente en serio lo del castigo Kyu, realmente te tomaste toda la botella.

- El vino no estaba tan bueno, he probado mejores - dijo mirando el vaso, y respirando profundamente. - creo que estoy un poco mareado.

- No me extraña combinaste dos vinos en menos de 15 minutos, sin nada en el estómago y bastante desvelado. - dijo Gaara. - eres mi héroe si te levantas y no caes al piso en el acto.

- Detalles - respondió mientras se ponía en pie - sólo estoy ligeramente mareado, pero quizás sea bueno retirarnos por el día de hoy... antes que realmente se me suba el vino a la cabeza.

- Sí, supongo que es lo mejor - dijo Neji mientras miraba al rubio tratando de equilibrarse. - podríamos acompañarlos a su habitación si gustan.

- No será necesario, sabemos bien el camino además Konohamaru nos acompañará. - sonrió Kyu.

- Bueno al menos podrían decirnos el número de su habitación, así podríamos visitarlos en algún momento. - añadió Neji.

- Te daré algo mejor - sonrió Gaara mientras tomaba el celular de Neji y marcaba un número - te daré el número de celular para que te comuniques, con nosotros - sonrió mirando a Hinata. - por si quieren volver a vernos, esta noche fue muy divertida, lástima que haya terminado tan pronto.

- Bueno realmente no fue tan pronto, ya es muy tarde.

- No soy cenicienta como para querer llegar a casa temprano. - sonrió Gaara, mientras le entregaba el celular a Neji con el número de Hinata y de él. - nos veremos otra noche.

- Fue muy amable de su parte habernos invitado a salir - dijo Naruto haciendo una reverencia y tratando de no marearse más. - esperamos verlos pronto.

- Lo mismo opino, debemos volver a repetir una noche como esta. - sonrió Neji despidiéndose de Hinata una vez que hubieron llegado hasta la puerta.

- Nos veremos otra noche. - respondió Hinata

Gaara se había quedado rezagado unos segundos.

- Shu... - Lee lo interrumpió - me gustaría volver a verte.

El chico sonrió amablemente.

- A mí también me gustaría volver a verte, Neji tiene mi número no dudes en llamarme - sonrió y justo en ese momento Lee se acercó a él y lo besó en los labios por poco tiempo pero fue más que suficiente para ambos.

- Shu ya tenemos que irnos - le gritó Konohamaru. - Kyu no parece estar muy bien.

- Ya voy - respondió - nos veremos - se despidió dándole un nuevo beso.

Gaara se acercó a la puerta y sólo pudo ver a Naruto respirando profundamente con los ojos cerrados y una mano sobre los ojos.

- Creo que lo mejor será irnos.

- Están seguros que no quieren que los acompañemos? - preguntó Neji preocupado al ver el estado de Kyu.

- Claro, no te preocupes, no ha comido nada y es por eso que está así, pero descuida, en cuanto lleguemos a la habitación lo atenderemos bien y mañana estará como nuevo.

- Sí, descuida Neji estaré bien - respondió Naruto apoyándose un poco en Konohamaru.

- Yo los dejaré en su habitación descuiden. - sonrió Konohamaru.

- De acuerdo - se resignó Neji - llámennos si ocurre cualquier cosa - dijo Neji escribiendo su número de celular y entregándoselo a Hinata - no dudes en llamarme.

- Lamento haber sido quien haya terminado la fiesta tan pronto - se disculpó Naruto.

- Descuida, habrá muchas noches más - sonrió Neji tratando de tranquilizar al rubio y este también le sonrió.

Se alejaron por el pasillo hasta el ascensor, Konohamaru esperaba a los chicos manteniendo las puertas abiertas.

- Te sientes bien Naruto - le preguntó al verlo.

- Realmente no - respondió una vez que hubo entrado en el ascensor y se recargó contra una de las paredes respirando profundamente. - mientras más respiro más me mareo.

- No debiste tomarte el vino tan rápido.

- Ja,ja,ja ahora me vas a reclamar - sonrió Naruto mirando a Gaara.

- Podríamos habernos quedado un poco más.

- Pues tu despedida no pareció ser nada fría de cualquier forma. - sonrió Naruto.

- Calla - dijo Gaara extendiendo su mano. - pero me sorprende que te hubieras tomado las dos botellas.

Naruto sonrió un segundo y después volteó hacia el interior del ascensor, y miró su rostro en el espejo, mientras se recargaba contra la pared, aunque realmente sólo subieron un piso, mismo que bajaron después bajarían por las escaleras para despistar a los chicos, así que no fue mucho tiempo el que tuvo para admirarse en el espejo pero se sonrió un segundo al verse directamente a los ojos.

- Naruto ya llegamos.

- Sí - sonrió mientras salía del ascensor pero de pronto todo el mundo le dio vueltas y trastabilló pero fue detenido por Konohamaru - ups, parece que ya no llegaré al cuarto - sonrió sacando la lengua.

- Qué poco resistente eres - sonrió Gaara.

- No puedes culparme cuando fuiste tú quien me hizo mezclar dos clases de vinos, aunque la champaña hubiera estado tan mala, pero unas fresas hubieran hecho la diferencia - dijo con una amplia sonrisa.

- Eres demasiado exigente, además era un castigo. - dijo mientras bajaban por las escaleras asomándose al pasillo para ver si no encontraban a Neji o Lee todavía en los alrededores.

- Entonces no te quejes no había probado un solo bocado que esperabas.

- Se te ha soltado la lengua, ten cuidado con lo que dices.

- No tengo nada que ocultar.

- Cuidado con tu lengua mi querido Kyubi - Shukaku abrió la puerta de la habitación y Konohamaru lo ayudó a meter a Kyubi al cuarto y lo dejó en su cama quitándole los zapatos.

- No te vayas - dijo el rubio abrazando a Konohamaru. - no me dejes solo con Gaara, es muy malo conmigo.

- Debes descansar Naruto, sólo duérmete y estarás bien mañana. - dijo el chico sonrojado al ver que el rubio se colgaba de su cuello sin intensiones de soltarlo.

- Eres mi guardaespaldas, deberías cumplir con tu función - dijo Kyubi con un tono ligeramente molesto mirándolo a los ojos.

- Shukaku no te hará nada.

- Shukaku, Gaara, dile como quieras pero no me dejes con él.

- No puedo creer que me odies tanto.

- No te odio - dijo mirando al chico. - como podría llegar a odiarte hermanito precioso - sonrió ampliamente.

- Duérmete y mañana estarás mejor.

- No me dejes solo con él. - volvió a abrazarse a su cuello y le susurró - sabes... hoy no será una buena noche - dijo Kyubi volteándose y recostándose en su cama, Konohamaru sólo lo miró un segundo antes de levantarse.

- Descuida, nosotros nos encargaremos de él - sonrió Neko.

- Te lo encargo mucho.

- Está en buenas manos - respondió la pelinegra tranquilizando al chico.

- Buenas noches.

Konohamaru salió de la habitación y fue Shukaku quien cerró la puerta.

- Kyubi te sientes bien? - preguntó Shukaku acercándose a él, pero no respondió.

Sólo se encontraba recostado dándoles la espalda, podían ver su reflejo en el cristal de la ventana del balcón, tenía los ojos abiertos y simplemente se encontraba ahí recostado. - Kyubi? - Neko se acercó también, Shukaku le tocó el hombro a Kyubi y este se encogió llevándose las manos hacia la boca como si quisiera evitar que escucharan sus sollozos.

- Kyubi que te pasa? - preguntó Shukaku sentándose junto a él.

- Qué tonto, no sé porqué estoy llorando - se dijo mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas.

- Porque siempre te guardas todo lo que te pasa Naruto - Shukaku respondió desviando la mirada - y hay cosas que pesan demasiado en el alma para cargar con ellas eternamente.

Kyubi no respondió nada y continuó sollozando.

- Yo no soy como tú, ni como Hinata.

- No espero que lo seas - diciendo se recostó sobre él abrazándolo - tu eres del tipo de personas que creen que guardando sus problemas estos desaparecerán, pero al contrario amigo mío, estos se hacen más grandes. - recargó su barbilla en el hombro de Naruto. - tú sabes todo de nosotros, pero nosotros no sabemos nada de ti, desde la secundaria, has cambiado tanto - apoyó su rostro.

- Desde la secundaria, Minato entró a la policía cuando estaba en la secundaria, verdad... él me dejó al cuidado de mi madre cuando se separaron y por eso llevaba su apellido, no era muy buena nuestra relación al principio... pero yo sólo quería ayudarlo, no quería que nada le pasara. - decía hablando para sí mismo - y me volví el petirrojo después de encontrar a alguien que me guiara, nunca pensé que llegaría tan lejos - Gaara lo abrazó.

- Sí, Kakashi nos lo contó, te volviste un hacker pero en un principio solamente dabas datos esporádicos a los casos de Minato, hasta que fue Kakashi quien te contactó y te convirtió en el super agente que eres ahora.

- Ja - Naruto rió suavemente - y de que me sirvió si no pude ayudar a mi padre.

- No puedes culparte de su muerte, nadie sabía que iban a tenderles una emboscada en algo que parecía ser un simple cateo de rutina - dijo Gaara exhalando suavemente su respiración - quien iba a pensar que algo tan simple pudiera acarrear la muerte de muchos agentes.

- Sasuke pudo haberlo evitado - dijo molesto.

- Quién?

- Nadie.

- Estás seguro que alguien hubiera podido evitar lo ocurrido, si todo estaba dispuesto para acabar con todo agente que hubiera entrado en la casa - Gaara se levantó, mientras que a Naruto le resbalaban ligeras lágrimas por la mejilla - yo opino, que en aquel caso es un milagro que los agentes que salieron vivos hayan podido librar una muerte tan segura como esa.

Más lágrimas rodaron por las mejillas de Naruto.

- Quién es Sasuke, Naruto?

- Nadie - respondió simplemente.

- Ni siquiera Kakashi quiso contarme acerca de ese tal Sasuke, lo único que me dijo era que había sido tu novio en alguna ocasión, es cierto.

- Mi padre lo odiaba con todo el corazón - respondió apretando sus puños - nunca supo que él y yo...

Hinata se sentó en los pies de la cama colocando su mano sobre la pierna de Naruto tratando de tranquilizarlo.

- Su nombre clave... era Halcón - susurró - era un agente encubierto, trabajaba para la mafia y su deber era poner al tanto a la policía de todos y cada uno de los movimientos de un narcotraficante muy peligroso, Minato siempre lo detestó porque decía que no podía confiarse en una persona que puede trabajar para ambos bandos, Minato tampoco sabía que yo era el petirrojo, sabía que había un informante que podía mandarle cualquier tipo de información pero no sabía mi identidad, yo le pedí a Kakashi que mantuviera el secreto y decidió que era lo mejor.

- Y Sasuke?

- Conocí a Sasuke por equivocación en una investigación que hacía de los miembros que rodeaban a ese narcotraficante, Minato fue ingresado en el mismo caso aunque su participación sería esporádica sobre todo cuando se trataba de confiscar cargamentos, Sasuke era el miembro más joven de la pandilla por así decirlo - sonrió cuando dijo eso - y me llamó la atención, le comenté el hecho a Kakashi y fue él quien me reveló que Sasuke era uno de sus agentes encubiertos, me pareció un hecho muy asombroso, no creí que el miembro que parecía más inofensivo fuera del que hubieran tenido que cuidarse, pero supongo que fue el camuflaje perfecto, Halcón era muy serio y por casualidad conocí a su familia, su cuñado es un doncel muy hermoso y su hermano es muy parecido a él.

Suspiró, sus amigos sólo guardaron silencio al escucharlo.

- Durante una persecución Sasuke llegó hasta mi casa así que tuve que curarlo, sus heridas eran de cuidado y se mostró desconfiado en todo momento.

- Fue amor a primera vista - sonrió Gaara susurrándole a Naruto.

- Quizás, pero cuando desperté a la mañana siguiente él se había marchado, por lo que supuse que se había recuperado, pero como siguió desconfiando de mi, se mantuvo vigilándome estrechamente por un tiempo, siguiendo todos mis movimientos pero no tenía ningún trabajo como petirrojo en ese momento así que sólo estaba concentrado en mis estudios, fue un día como cualquier otro cuando se acercó a mi finalmente.

*** Flash Back***

De pie fuera del edificio con varios departamentos, recargado contra un automóvil se encontraba Sasuke justo cuando Naruto llegaba a casa.

- Hola, finalmente apareces, creí que ya no volvería a verte - sonrió el rubio tratando de aparentar que no lo había visto observándolo todo ese tiempo.

- Cómo es que sabías mi nombre? - preguntó directamente.

- Hay muchas cosas de mi que no sabes, y te dije que no haría preguntas si tu no las hacías - respondió.

- No encuentro ninguna relación, para que puedas saber mi nombre, nunca nos habíamos visto.

- Tal vez tu no me conocías, pero yo a ti sí... - se acercó a él manteniendo sus libros abrazados a su pecho se acercó a su oído y le susurró - ...Halcón.

…l lo abrazó poniendo la punta de su revólver contra su estómago ocultándolo debajo de su chamarra.

- No quiero trucos - dijo secamente - como sabes quién soy?

- No arruines tu misión Halcón, yo no soy el enemigo, por el contrario. - diciendo esto apoyó su frente en el pecho del chico.

- No puedo confiar en ti, no trates de pasarte de listo.

- No necesitas saber quién soy, pero yo si debía saber quién eres tu - sonrió el rubio - puedes venir a visitarme las veces que quieras, siempre serás bien recibido. - trató de apartarse.

- Sabes que podría acabar contigo en este momento. - Sasuke lo retuvo contra él - y nadie jamás sabría quien soy.

- No te conviene llamar la atención, ni a mí tampoco, te pondrías en la mira de los dos bandos inmediatamente - sonrió sintiéndose triunfador al sentir que lo soltaba. - el día que quieras platicar, ven a visitarme y si no tengo invitados podríamos cenar juntos - sonrió mientras volteaba hacia una de las ventanas, Sasuke volteó de reojo descubriendo a un par de personas observándolo. - te parece mañana en la noche?

- Aquí estaré?

*** Fin del Flash Back***

- Y no le dijiste nada? - preguntó Gaara.

- Qué podía decirle, que era el informante de la policía y que sabía quién era él y qué hacía?

- Sí.

- No, a hombres como Sasuke no se les conquista diciéndoles la verdad completamente, tienes que despertar su interés para que sigan buscándote - sonrió recordando cuanto disfrutaba cada visita de Sasuke dejándolo siempre con alguna duda respecto a él, no parecía estar ganando su confianza pero si su interés y extrañamente ambos sabían que lo ocurrido entre ellos sólo permanecía guardado entre esas cuatro paredes.

- Y qué ocurrió después?

- Me besó una de tantas noches, mientras yo preparaba la cena y él me preguntaba por enésima vez quien era yo y porque sabía tanto sobre él.

*** Flash Back***

Preparaba algo en la barra, una simple ensalada mientras podía ver a Sasuke sentado en el sillón con una pose siempre desafiante.

- Sabes que no puedo estar perdiendo mi tiempo contigo. - dijo seriamente.

- Puedes marcharte en el momento que quieras, la puerta está frente a ti. - sonrió el chico.

- Por qué sabes tanto de mi, acaso eres un agente?

- No, no lo soy, si lo fuera ya tendrías un expediente completo y no tendrías por qué estar preguntándome directamente.

- Te estoy dando la oportunidad de responder mis dudas personalmente.

- Han pasado dos semanas, creo que para estas alturas ya deberías tener alguna información respecto a mí, o es que acaso no has encontrado nada.

- No quiero meterte en problemas.

- A mí? O a ti? - diciendo esto colocó la ensalada en la mesa.

- Tus palabras son muy valientes, sobre todo si sabes quién soy. - respondió acercándose a la mesa - no sabes que te podría meter en muchos problemas.

- Ya lo habrías hecho desde la semana pasada si realmente quisieras hacerlo. - diciendo esto colocó una jarra con agua en la mesa. - mi pregunta es, porqué todavía no lo has hecho? - dijo mirando fijamente a Sasuke con seriedad.

No obtuvo respuesta, simplemente sintió como él se acercaba y lo besaba dejándolo estático un par de segundos, lo miró a los ojos y sin decir nada se marchó.

Se tocó los labios al reaccionar, el corazón comenzó a latirle aceleradamente, y no sabía que reacción debía tener, lo único que sabía era que no esperaba una respuesta así por parte de Sasuke y no quería que se fuera todavía, así que salió corriendo pero justo al abrir la puerta descubrió al chico recargado contra una pared mirando el piso, esperando que llegara y levantó la mirada.

- Por qué lo hiciste?

- Sabía que vendrías - sonrió triunfalmente - te llamas Naruto Uzumaki. - fue la respuesta que obtuvo. - eres hijo de Minato Namikase, y estudias enfermería, acabas de cumplir 19 años y eres muy bueno en Ninjutsu porque has practicado con tus abuelos en el dojo de tu familia, llevas viviendo solo apenas un par de meses.

- Desde hace cuanto sabes eso? - preguntó.

- Desde que te conocí - respondió.

- Entonces... porque...

Sonrió simplemente acercándose nuevamente a él le acarició la mejilla y lo besó lentamente.

- No puedo creer que Minato te haya dicho mi nombre - dijo al romper el beso. - quiero saber cómo es que lo sabes?

- Si te lo digo hoy, mañana no volveré a verte. - respondió sin siquiera pensarlo.

Para su sorpresa el chico respondió con una sonrisa.

*** Fin del Flash Back***

- Fue el principio de algo maravilloso - se detuvo un segundo - fue un sueño que duró 3 años.

Gaara y Hinata se miraron a los ojos.

- Íbamos a casarnos... - sonrió sin mirar a sus amigos - ...pero, él... fui un idiota...

Permaneció en silencio.

- Naruto... - Gaara observó a su amigo - Naruto?

- Creo que se quedó dormido.

- No puede dormirse, estaba en la mejor parte, como es que estuvo con ese tal Sasuke 3 años y nadie quiere contarme de esa relación y cómo es eso que iban a casarse y lo tengo aquí dormido en esta cama, no puede dejar esa narración a medias.

- Pues por hoy lo ha hecho, y creo que no podremos hacer nada. - respondió Hinata. - tú también debes estar cansado, después de todo no es tan temprano.

- Mañana tendré que hablar con él seriamente - dijo - pero me alegra que al menos me haya contado algo - sonrió dulcemente - creo que nuestro pequeño Naruto esconde más secretos de los que creía.

- Tendremos que hacer que confíe en nosotros, no me parece justo que cargue con todos sus problemas.

- Así es él Hinata, pero si no logramos que confíe al menos podremos hacer que se tome otro par de botellas de vino.

- Jejeje - Hinata no pudo evitar la risa al escuchar el comentario - que malo eres.

- Hay que valerse de todos los medios - sonrió mientras acariciaba el cabello del rubio y lo cubría con las mantas de la cama - mañana se sentirá mejor.

- Quizás.

- Bueno, entonces buenas noches Hinata. - sonrió Gaara.

- Buenas noches Gaara - Hinata se dirigió a su cuarto mientras Gaara se acostaba en su cama.


	15. Chapter 15

**LA FUERZA DEL DESTINO**

Capítulo 15

El chico corría por un largo y oscuro corredor, al final del pasillo podía ver una intensa luz blanca, esa era la salida, corría a todo lo que le daban sus piernas pero a cada paso le parecía más lejana su escapatoria, no los veía pero sabía que había personas que lo perseguían, escuchaba sus pasos corriendo mucho más rápido que los de él, sentía su respiración cansada y entrecortada, se acercaba a la luz y entre los deslumbrantes rayos se iba dibujando poco a poco el rostro de Minato.

- Papá - dijo entrecortadamente mientras seguía corriendo, extendió su mano tratando de alcanzarlo, el hombre sonrió amablemente tendiéndole su mano en señal de ayuda, pero justo cuando se acercaba para alcanzarlo, algo se enredó en su pie y calló de bruses al suelo, la imagen de su padre fue desapareciendo mientras él gritaba para que no se fuera, justo en ese momento supo que era lo que le tomaba de la pierna, era un látigo negro el que se enredaba en su pie, unos instantes de silencio le permitieron escuchar unos pasos que se acercaban.

De reojo pudo observar una figura completamente vestida de negro, llevaba una capa y la capucha le cubría completamente el rostro, sostenía con una mano el látigo que le impedía moverse, se volteó casi por completo mirando como el hombre se quitaba la capucha, dejándolo sin aire unos segundos, los ojos de la persona que más amaba lo miraban, fríos e inexpresivos.

- Sasuke - susurró mientras sus ojos se abrían en una expresión de sorpresa y terror, sin decirle una sola palabra, el azabache sacó de entre sus ropas una pistola y la apuntó directamente hacia su pecho. - Sasuke - volvió a decir con la esperanza de hacerlo reaccionar, pero él sólo continuaba apuntando el arma.

- Adios, petirrojo - dijo fríamente mientras jalaba el gatillo del arma.

Escuchó el sonido atronador de la pistola cuando abrió los ojos sintiendo como su corazón se detenía un segundo y su frente se crispaba con las gotas de sudor frío, permaneció con los ojos abiertos un par de minutos pero para él fue como una eternidad hasta que volvió a escuchar el propio sonido de su respiración y los latidos de su corazón en su garganta, sentía el cálido rastro que dejaban sus lágrimas al correr por su rostro y cerró los ojos nuevamente, se llevó una mano al pecho sintiendo como le ardía una cicatriz que llevaba grabada con fuego en el corazón, volteó ligeramente hacia su izquierda y descubrió a su amigo durmiendo plácidamente en su cama, se levantó, cubriéndose con una bata salió del cuarto, el único lugar en el que había un poco de luz era en el pasillo.

Caminó un poco hasta llegar al fondo del corredor através del vidrio podía verse la ciudad, las luces de una metrópoli, pero no había mucho movimiento, era de noche y la ciudad también dormía, sentía que sus lágrimas no dejaban de brotar de sus ojos y llevándose las manos al rostro trató de tranquilizarse pero fue inútil, sentía que sus lágrimas no dejarían de correr en toda la noche, quizás mañana Temari le hiciera notar lo enrojecidos que estarían sus ojos, pero no le importaba, sentía deseos de gritar y llorar nuevamente como cuando se enteró de la muerte de Minato, pero sólo tuvo fuerzas para derrumbarse en un sillón que había cerca, llorando amargamente, como hacía más de un año, como cuando despertaba gritando en mitad de la noche esperando que todo fuera nuevamente una pesadilla, en aquellos días Kakashi había sido quien lo había cuidado, y estaba al pendiente de su más mínima necesidad.

- Kakashi? Dónde estás esta noche? - le preguntó a las estrellas que veía através del vidrio. - no quiero que los recuerdos vuelvan a mi - se abrazó - me lastiman demasiado... aún recuerdo aquel día - levantó la vista y una lágrima rodó por su mejilla

*** Flash Back***

"Era tarde esa mañana y hacía frío, pero no lo sentía, su cuerpo cálido y sus brazos protectores me abrazaban como si no quisiera dejarme ir, yo dormía tranquilo refugiado en él, abrí los ojos cuando la luz del sol ya entraba por la ventana y me di cuenta que por primera vez en mucho tiempo había faltado a clases sin que me importara siquiera, lo desperté con un beso tan suave y profundo que sólo pudo estrecharme contra él para corresponderlo... lo amaba tanto... que hubiera entregado mi vida por él si hubiera sido necesario... pero él no estuvo dispuesto a hacer lo mismo por mi."

- Naruto - susurró Sasuke al romper el beso - nunca faltas a tus clases.

- No, pero por hoy estoy en un mejor lugar - sonrió acurrucándose contra el pecho de Sasuke - no te gustaría estar así por siempre.

Sasuke sonrió rodeándolo con sus brazos.

- Es como un sueño del que no quiero despertar... - levantó la vista hacia él - dime que no terminará nunca. - él selló sus labios con un beso.

- Nunca. - pero esa palabra sonó tan extraña viniendo de sus labios, que las presintió como un mal presagio, pero prefirió ignorarla y recargar su frente contra él.

- Hablarás con Minato?

- Sí, lo haré hoy - respondió con los ojos cerrados.

- Entonces en la noche ya todo mundo lo sabrá - sonrió al tiempo que un escalofrío le recorría el cuerpo, Sasuke asintió a sus palabras. - En ese caso, prepararé algo especial para cenar esta noche.

- No piensas asistir a tus clases de la tarde.

- No, por hoy - sonrió nuevamente levantando su vista. - hay cosas más importantes que hacer.

Sasuke le sonrió mirándolo casi con fascinación mientras jugaba con uno de los mechones dorados de Naruto, deslizando su mano por el hombro del chico y por el centro de su pecho desnudo escuchando los latidos de su corazón, su piel blanca como la nieve contrastaba con la calidez que emanaba del cuerpo de su compañero, realmente no quería separarse de él tampoco, mientras más corría el tiempo más deseaban que este se detuviera eternamente.

- Ya debes irte - sonrió Naruto y Sasuke sólo permaneció mirándolo a los ojos - Minato no me dejará casarme con alguien que es impuntual - dijo dándole un último beso en los labios. - Te amo Sasuke

Acariciándole la mejilla terminó por besarlo, antes de decidirse finalmente a salir de la cama, Naruto permaneció recostado todavía unos minutos mientras estudiaba el lugar vacío que había dejado Sasuke en su cama.

No dejó de estudiarlo cuando salió de bañarse, le gustaba verlo vestirse, admirar su cuerpo bien formado y su espalda torneada, ese día en especial quería grabar cada movimiento de su cuerpo en su memoria, la sensación que le producía el contacto con su piel, su mirada parecía decirle en secreto lo que ya sabía, el brillo de sus ojos no le dejaba duda a pensar de otra forma, finalmente se colocó una gabardina, hacía frío en el exterior pero ninguno lo sentía dentro de aquella habitación, se sentó en el borde de la cama y simplemente lo beso.

- Regresaré... Naruto yo... - le cubrió los labios con la mano.

- Shhh... lo sé. - fue lo único que le dijo antes de besarlo por última vez, una última sonrisa fue lo que pudo guardar de él en su memoria, ningún adios, sólo él sónido de una puerta al cerrarse y después... el silencio, disipado por una felicidad irreal.

"Esperé tanto tiempo Sasuke... tanto tiempo... que olvidé lo que significaba la eternidad... tanto tiempo... que pasaron muchas cosas después de tu partida... tanto tiempo... que tuve tiempo no sólo de morir, sino de aprender matar a sangre fría... tanto tiempo... que pude ver morir a mi padre, y sepultarlo sin que tu hubieras regresado..."

*** Fin del Flash Back***

Continuó llorando hasta caer dormido nuevamente en mitad de un sillón que había junto a la ventana y el sueño se repitió, mientras más trataba de alcanzar a su padre, más pesados sentía los pies, le desesperaba esa sensación y las lágrimas corrían mientras gritaba el nombre de su padre, nuevamente algo se enredaba en su pie haciéndolo caer al suelo.

- Minato!! - gritó estirando su mano todo lo que pudo, pero esta vez pudo descubrir un par de lágrimas en el rostro de su padre antes de verlo desaparecer, una mano le tocó el hombro y él sólo cerró los ojos tratando de no ver lo que pasaría.

- Joven? - una voz desconocida lo despertó de su sueño, le había colocado la mano en su hombro suavemente mientras le hablaba por lo bajo.

Abrió los ojos un poco y descubrió que aún estaba oscuro en el exterior, una joven lo despertaba suavemente.

- Se encuentra bien? - preguntó la joven preocupada.- estaba susurrando un nombre entre lágrimas - comentó la chica.

- Un nombre?

- Sí, me pareció que decía Minato.

- Seguramente fue una pesadilla. - sonrió suavemente tratando de tranquilizarse. - debí quedarme dormido, no se preocupe, qué hora es?

- Son las seis de la mañana, a esta hora empezamos ha asear los pasillos.

- Gracias por despertarme, no recuerdo ni como llegué aquí - sonrió mientras se levantaba somnoliento. - regresaré a mi habitación.

- Quiere que lo acompañe? - preguntó amablemente la joven.

- Muchas gracias pero no será necesario

- Como guste - fue lo único que la chica pudo responder al ver que Kyubi se marchaba.

- Dios mío, que horrible sueño - pensó mientras entraba nuevamente en la habitación, Gaara todavía dormía tranquilamente. - "me pregunto si Gaara y Hinata tienen las mismas pesadillas que yo" - se preguntó mentalmente mientras observaba a su amigo, observó através de la puerta, Hinata descansaba tranquilamente mientras Gaara abrazaba su almohada con una sonrisa. - No, espero que no, es terrible sufrir por una pesadilla de recuerdos del pasado, buenas noches chicos. - sonrió mientras se encaminaba hacia su cama.

La mañana no llegó tan deprisa como Kyubi la esperaba, cuando finalmente abrió los ojos descubrió que era ya muy tarde, sus amigos no se encontraban recostados, Neko se encontraba escribiendo unas cosas en su laptop mientras que no parecía que Shukaku estuviera en algún lugar de la habitación.

- Dónde está Shukaku? - preguntó levantándose un poco, Neko no se inmutó.

- Finalmente despertaste - dijo mientras dejaba el teclado, había estado trabajando sin descansar.

- Qué haces?

- Realmente, nada - sonrió volteando a ver a Kyubi - Shukaku tenía antojo de un café del restaurante y prefirió ir personalmente por el.

- Vaya eso si es una novedad.

- Cómo despertaste hoy? - preguntó volteando un poco el cuerpo hacia Kyubi.

- Tuve una pesadilla, no puedo decir que haya tenido muy buena noche. - Kyubi se frotó los ojos mientras sentía un dolor de cabeza.

- Estuviste llorando. - Neko recostó su rostro contra el respaldo de su silla mirando a Kyubi - tienes los ojos hinchados.

- Soñé con mi padre. - dijo abriendo los ojos suavemente - Temari no ha venido todavía? - volteó a ver a Neko tratando de cambiar de tema.

- Porqué habría de venir hoy? Es domingo, sabes que los domingos no nos molesta.

- Cierto, lo había olvidado - dijo rascándose la cabeza.

- Quiéres hacer algo el día de hoy?

- Nada en especial, tienen pensado salir con Neji y Lee.

- No por el momento. - sonrió Neko.

- Te agradó mucho Neji no es cierto.

- Es un chico muy agradable. - respondió completamente sonrojada.

- A mi me pareció algo más que agradable, lo tienes practicamente engatusado.

- No, eso no es cierto.

- Oh vamos Neko, no me digas que no viste como te trató el día de ayer. - Neko sólo sonrió.

Justo en ese momento Shukaku abrió la puerta.

- Buenos días - sonrió con un termo en la mano - este café es realmente bueno Neko, deberías probarlo.

- Sabes que no soy adepta al café.

- Lastima - dijo mientras volteaba ver a su compañero - y como amaneciste Kyubi?

- Amanecí que es más de lo que puedo decir después de tu castigo.

- Yo no te dije que te tomaras todo el vino en menos de 10 minutos o sí? - se defendió el chico de cabellos escarlata.

- No diré nada más al respecto - terminó Kyubi mientras se recostaba nuevamente - tengo mucho sueño el día de hoy.

- Naruto, hoy quiero hablar contigo francamente - dijo Shukaku sentándose en su cama.

- No deberías usar mi nombre Gaara, sabes que nadie debe saberlo.

- Lo sé, pero quiero que hablemos como amigos que somos, o que fuimos en alguna ocasión antes de unirnos en esta útopica lucha por la justicia.

El rubio volteó a verlo.

- De qué hablas?

- Recuerdas lo que nos contaste ayer?

- Sí, les hablé de Halcón - dijo el rubio - mi corazón no soportaba tanto peso como me dijeron, pero creo que desperté un fantasma que había dejado olvidado.

- Quieres hablar de eso?

- Ya que estamos hablando con franquesa, la respuesta es no - sonrió - pero como te conozco, sé que no me dejarás tranquilo hasta que te cuente todo lo que ocurrió con Sasuke.

- Vaya que si me conoces bien - sonrió Gaara.

- Qué quieres saber? - preguntó acomodándose en su cama.

- Cuéntamelo todo.

- Deberás aprovechar porque será el único día que te hable de él completamente.

- Bueno ya sé que conociste a Sasuke por accidente, durante una persecución, y en varias ocasiones trató de acabar contigo pero no le convenía así que siguió visitándote y por lo que se puede ver fue amor a primera vista.

- Quizás, Sasuke es muy atractivo eso no se puede negar, pero, había algo en él que me llamó la atención.

- El que era agente encubierto quizás

- No, el hecho de que siendo el hijo de una familia muy rica, decidiera dedicarse a algo tan peligroso.

- Quizás alguna venganza personal.

Naruto negó con la cabeza.

- No, su familia no tenía ningún trato con maleantes su padre trabajó muy duro para formar su negocio igual que tu padre Gaara, y por otro lado su hermano mayor se casó poco después de salir de la universidad con un doncel muy hermoso y de buena familia.

- Vaya así que tiene un hermano mayor.

- Sí, ellos tampoco saben que yo fui agente cuando conocí a Sasuke, para ellos yo soy un doncel muy independiente que trataba de superarme y por eso estudiaba en una universidad, lo cual no estaba muy lejos de la realidad, trataba de estar preparado para cualquier ocasión que Minato me necesitara, pero fue Sasuke quien más necesitó mis servicios, era frecuente que llegara sangrando a casa.

- Debió ser dificil vivir con un mafioso aunque fuera un agente en realidad.

- Sí, muchas veces sentí que no amanecería, pero nunca le pasaba nada, era como los gatos tenía 9 nueve vidas. - se rió un poco.

- Y esos tres años que vivieron juntos, platícame de eso.

- No hay mucho que contar - se sonrojó un poco - haciamos lo que todo par de novios hacen, a veces saliamos, platicabamos y pues practicamente vivíamos juntos.

- Vaya así que el pequeño Naruto no resultó ser tan inocente como había pensado.

- …l era... - Naruto sonrió levemente mientras continuaba sonrojado - era todo lo que yo hubiera deseado en ese momento.

- Y ahora?

- Ahora las cosas han cambiado.

- Qué ocurrió?

- Simplemente se alejó para nunca más volver - dijo tan tranquilo y sereno.

- Así nada más, pero que no tenían planes para casarse.

- No quiero hablar de eso Gaara, puedo platicarte de todo menos de eso, por favor - dijo mirando a su amigo con tristeza.

- Algún día?

- Algún día - sonrió Naruto.

- Bueno entonces cuentame de que platicabas con tu amadísimo Sasuke.

- Con Sasuke? Bueno platicaba de todo, le contaba de mi familia y él me contaba de la suya, algunas veces teníamos discuciones por que su hermano había decidido continuar con el negocio de su familia, mientras que él era más libre.

- Libre?

- Jejeje, sí, él siempre había sido más independiente que su hermano, aunque estaba con su familia y seguía las reglas, a él siempre le gustaba viajar, tenía gustos muy bohemios, si no hubiera sido por su caracter hubiera jurado que se habría vuelto todo un artista viajero.

- Y tu lo hubieras seguido?

- Bueno en aquellos días no, era muy apegado a mis abuelos como ya lo sabes, pero después de la muerte de Minato, me dediqué a viajar mucho y me gustó, más ahora con el grupo, es muy divertido viajar.

- Y cansado también.

- Sí, pero no cambia el hecho de que me agrade.

- Cuando estuviste con él, nunca se fue de viaje?

- Sí, de hecho salía cada dos o tres meses se iba una semana o dos cuando mucho, y siempre me decía donde estaría por cualquier cosa que pudiera llegar a ofrecérseme y me traía noticias nuevas acerca del caso en el que trabajaba.

- Vaya que fiel y te decía donde estaría siempre entonces realmente te quería mucho - suspiró Gaara con un aire ironicamente románticamente.

La vista de Naruto se oscureció ante el comentario.

- El amor no existe - susurró en un tono muy bajo.

- Qué dijiste?

- Nada.

- Entonces sígueme contando de tu vida con Sasuke.

- Es un tema aburrido Gaara.

- Eso crees tu.

- De acuerdo, que más quieres saber?

- Fueron tres años, creo que tienes mucho material para decidir que decirme.

- Jejeje, estar con su familia era muy agradable, Deidara es un chico sin igual y no dejaba de admirarlo, se dedicaba al arte, en estos momentos su hijo debe tener poco más de 3 años, como corre el tiempo - recargándose contra la cabecera de la cama respiró profundamente. - realmente ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que vi a su familia.

- Sasuke era romántico?

- Hmmm... sí, aunque tenía un aspecto frío como el hielo, realmente era muy tierno, muy romántico y muy... ardiente - sonrió mirando a Gaara mientras que este lo miraba más que sorprendido.

- Debiste estar completamente enamorado para entregarte a él.

- Sasuke era mucho más que eso, él fue toda mi vida esos tres años, teniamos pensado dejar de ser agentes después de nuestra boda, pensabamos que habría sido lo mejor si hubieramos formado una familia.

- Sí, definitivamente es un ambiente muy peligroso para formar una familia.

- Pero eso ha quedado en el olvido, ahora no podría salirme, antes sólo era un informate muy superficial, ahora que soy agente no podría dejar de serlo de la noche a la mañana.

- Ahora que lo dices no es un buen ambiente para formar una familia.

- Pero tu eres afortunado tienes la empresa de tus padres aunque en este momento sea tu tío quien la esté dirigiendo. - interrumpió por primera vez Hinata quien sin que sus compañeros se hubieran dado cuenta se había sentado justo en la cama frente a ellos.

- Pero será sólo por lo que dure este caso mi querida Hinata, no pienso dejar que mi tío se encariñe de más con la empresa, no sería bueno.

- Si, es mejor que seas prudente.

- Me ha ayudado mucho, pero en unos meses más estaremos libres, si Temari no llena la agenda nuevamente.

- Yo no contaría con que deje morir al grupo así de fácil

- Tienes razón, sin embargo, ya veré como me las arreglo para manejar la empresa desde el extranjero por un tiempo.

- Y tu Hinata qué planeas hacer?

- Aún no tengo nada planeado, quería ejercer mi profesión pero al unirme al grupo creo que no pude hacerlo.

- Ah ya veo entonces después de dejar el grupo te convertirás en una profesionista.

- Quizás pero aún no sabemos cuando podremos dejar el grupo, ni cuando podremos dejar de ser agentes al servicios de Kakashi.

- Pues yo quiero imaginar que Hinata será la primera en abandonarnos, como está tan enamorada de Neji, no me extrañaría que en cualquier momento decidiera que dejará el grupo.

- Eso no pasará Gaara - se sonrojó Hinata.

- Nunca digas nunca.

- No es para tanto - dijo la pelinegra sonrojándose más.

- Eso, sólo el tiempo lo dirá pero por el momento va viento en popa - le guiñó un ojo.

Naruto suspiró.

- Platícame algo más Naruto, parece que pasaste momento muy hermosos con tu novio.

- Sí, así fue - sonrió con los ojos cerrados - pero Sasuke no era para mi, simplemente, las cosas no funcionaron.

- No hables así, quizás...

- No Gaara, ya no hay quizás, ni tal vez, ni hubiera, simplemente. - diciendo esto volteó la vista hacia la ventana.

- Quizás si no fueras tan cerrado... - se burló Gaara y Naruto volteó a verlo con una expresión semi-molesta.

- Quizás si no fueras tan curioso... - se defendió.

- Quizás - sonrió el chico de cabellos escarlata - pero quizás sea bueno salir un rato y despejarnos, después de todo es nuestro último día libre.

- Quizás... - volvió a sonreír Naruto.


	16. Chapter 16

**LA FUERZA DEL DESTINO**

Capítulo 16

Esa tarde salieron los chicos a comer en un restaurante cercano al hotel, no querían alejarse demasiado ese día, se encontraban cansados, y por otro lado no dudaban que tal vez Esteban estuviera siguiendo los pasos de Shukaku así que seleccionaron una pequeña cafetería.

- Por que no quieres platicarme más de él, Kyubi?

- No tengo más que decirte.

- En serio, y que tipo de cosas les gustaba hacer juntos, cual era su canción favorita, su color favorito, sus gustos, sus aversiones...

- Cualquiera diría que estas tratando de saber como conquistar a Sasuke - se burló Kyubi.

- Para nada, el novio de un amigo es sagrado y prohibido.

- Ex- novio - puntualizó Kyubi.

- Como sea, no es mi objetivo conquistarlo, pero quiero saber.

- Pues... no saliamos mucho juntos, no podíamos levantar sospechas, aunque siempre que tenía tiempo libre iba a visitarme a la escuela, no le gustan las cosas dulces y le encanta el jitomate, y aunque no era su afición le gustaba llevarme a comer ramen. - Kyubi se quedó pensando con una sonrisa - conocía muy buenos lugares para comprarlo.

- Jajaja, siempre te gustó el ramen. - Shukaku fue el primer en ordenar algo de comer, mirando el menú volteó a verlo - tu deberías comer bien el día de hoy Kyubi - dijo mirando seriamente al chico a los ojos - no te estas alimentando como deberías, y tus abuelos se preocuparan si llegas a enfermarte.

- No crees que estoy suficientemente grande como para que alguien me este cuidando. - Kyubi se cruzó de brazos mientras sonreía.

- No, porque seguramente tu objetivo es enfermarte, y obtener días libre en los ensayos.

- Jajaja, claro que no, pero hoy tengo hambre, así que cumpliré tus deseos y comeré bien.

- No me estás haciendo un cumplido, te lo recuerdo.

- Ja, ja, ja, de acuerdo. - suspiró resignado.

- Vaya que suspiro. - puntualizó Shukaku.

- Deberías dejarlo tranquilo un rato - sonrió Neko.

- Ni hablar, hoy se encuentra muy expresivo, y quiero toda la información que me sea posible.

- No hay más que contar - Kyubi apoyó un codo sobre la mesa y suavemente su rostro contra su mano.

- No puedes resumir 3 años en lo poco que me has contado.

- Qué más quieres saber - dijo volteando a verlo.

- Dame un minuto... y encontraré una pregunta.

- Ya déjalo Shukaku, sólo te romperás la cabeza.

- No Neko, son tres años, algo más debieron hacer.

- Además de pasear, trabajar, estudiar y vivir juntos, qué más se puede hacer? - preguntó Kyubi arqueando una ceja. - era la vida de un universitario normal.

- Algún momento importante.

- Mmm... bueno tal vez pueda contarte cuando conocí a su familia.

- Sí, eso.

- Bueno me presentó formalmente a su familia cuando ya teníamos un año y varios meses juntos.

- Por qué esperó tanto?

- Porque yo no quería conocerlos.

- No querías?

- Era demasiado compromiso, creo que le di muchas largas a ese asunto, además, él no le simpatizaba mucho a mis abuelos así que prefería conservar el secreto.

- Vaya en secreto - Shukaku miró a Kyubi con picardía.

- No me mires así - se sonrojó el rubio. - Además a Minato nunca le agradó la compañía de Sasuke como podía llegar a presentarlos formalmente, él nunca supo que yo era novio de Sasuke.

- En serio?!! Pero por que? realmente nunca se dio cuenta.

- Eso no lo sé, y creo que no lo sabré tampoco. - dijo en tono bajo.

- No quiero que te pongas triste por esto, así que mejor platícame cuando conociste a la familia de tu amado.

- Ja, ja, ja, sin comentarios - dijo Kyubi - el día que conocí a su familia no fue especial en absoluto en un principio, como cualquier persona estaba muy nervioso y quería causar una muy buena impresión, así que me esmeré en lo que pude, incluso quise comprar algo para los padres de Sasuke pero él se negó diciendo que si no les agradaba de primera vista un regalo no cambiaría las cosas.

- Uno puede intentar simpatizar no?

- Sí, también me lo pareció en un principio, pero le di la razón, si no les agradaba, un soborno no cambiaría las cosas.

- Y supongo que tu economía te lo agradeció.

- Pero sólo un poco - se burló Kyubi. - Sus padres son un encanto, creí que iban a estudiarme detenidamente cuando llegara, pero no fue así, por el contrario, me hicieron sentir como en casa, no paraban de decirme lo mucho que les agradaba que su hijo estuviera junto a mi, al parecer empezó a buscarlos cuando comenzó a salir conmigo.

- Vaya así que cambiaste su personalidad.

- No lo creo - se sonrojó. - pero quienes más me impresionaron fueron el hermano de Sasuke, Itachi y su esposo, son una pareja de ensueño, Deidara parece un principe sacado de un cuento de hadas mientras que Itachi es todo un caballero, muy educado, muy galante, y ambos se encontraban felices porque esperaban a su primer hijo, que por cierto es un niño hermoso muy parecido a sus padres.

- Me gustaría conocerlos, parecen ser una pareja interesantes por como los describen.

- Sí, así es... - sonrió.

*** Flash Back***

La cena se había desarrollado muy tranquila, con una plática muy amena, pero al terminar los hombres de la familia se dirigieron a la sala mientras que la madre y los dos donceles recogían los platos de la cena, fue entonces cuando Deidara le sonrió a Naruto.

- Y cuéntanos como se conocieron? - sonrió el joven.

- Bueno... fue por casualidad.

- Seguramente fue amor a primera vista, no hay otra explicación.

- La verdad...

- Jamás había visto tan feliz a Sasuke - interrumpió la madre del chico.

- Feliz? - se extrañó Deidara, lo cual provocó la risa de la mujer.

- Sasuke parece no ser muy expresivo pero la actitud y los gestos de un hijo son bien conocidos por una madre.

- Tiene razón - sonrió Deidara. - pronto sabré eso con toda certeza - diciendo eso tocó su ligeramente abultado vientre - iré por los platos que faltan.

- No te molestes yo iré - sonrió Naruto quien se sentía realmente avergonzado por la conversación y agradecía unos momentos a solas esperando que se bajara un poco el color de sus mejillas, pero tan pronto como llegó al comedor se encontró con Itachi.

- Ah... disculpa, creí que estaban en la sala?

- Sasuke quería hablar un momento a solas con mi padre - sonrió Itachi - me gustaría pedirte un favor.

- A mi?

- Sí, quisiera... que no dejaras a mi hermano.

- Dejarlo?

- Hace ya muchos años que había decidido alejarse de nosotros, creimos que nunca regresaría, y... francamente su presencia le hace mucho bien a nuestros padres, creían que habían perdido a su hijo para siempre.

- Se fue... - Naruto supo entonces porque no había encontrado registros de los padres de Sasuke, seguramente había decidido no inmiscuirlos en sus problemas.

- Tal vez no puedas hacer que deje su trabajo - Itachi miró seriamente a Naruto, como si tratara de decirle que él conocía perfectamente en que estaba metido su hermano - pero no lo dejes, tal vez tengan tiempos dificiles pero no lo abandones.

- No lo haré, sé que será dificil estar a su lado, pero no lo dejaré. - le dijo con una sonrisa.

*** Fin del Flash Back***

- Y finalmente tuve que dejarlo - susurró Kyubi para sí mismo.

- Sigue contando - le pidió Shukaku mientras tomaba una de las papas a la francesa de su plato, habían interrumpido la platica al recibir su comida.

- No ocurrió nada más, los visitabamos con frecuencia, pero sólo hasta donde fue prudente hacerlo.

- Vaya que complicada situación.

- Creo que lo sabes todo de mi ahora.

- No lo creo cajita de sorpresas - dijo Shukaku mirando a Kyubi. - pero lo que me gustaría saber estoy seguro que no querrás contármelo.

- Ya sé lo que quieres saber, pero tendrá que ser otro día por hoy ha quedado cerrada esta cajita de Pandora.

- Lo cual significa que nunca sabré lo que ocurrió - suspiró Shukaku. - pero al menos ahora conozco un lado del inocente Naruto que no conocía. - Kyubi no lució muy contento al escuchar mencionar su verdadero nombre - tranquilo, estamos solos en este lugar apartado del mundo, y tenemos que descansar el resto de la tarde ya que las próximas semanas no tendremos tiempo ni siquiera de respirar - dijo apuntando a los chicos con otra papa a la francesa. - Kyubi tendrás que acabarte todo lo que hay en tu plato o no regresaremos al hotel.

- Sí mamá - se burló el rubio.

- Hoy es el último día de descanso - dijo Neko melancólicamente, Shukaku permaneció mirándola un segundo.

- Descuida Neko encontraremos la forma de que puedas visitar a Neji aunque sea un momento. - se burló.

- No lo dije por eso - se sonrojó la chica.

- Claro. - Shukaku desvió la vista.

- En serio.

- Como digas. - Kyubi simplemente se concentró en su platillo mientras sus amigos se enfrascaban en una discusión que parecía no tendría un fin próximo.

***

Sai observaba el paisaje através de la ventana de su habitación.

- Planeas quedarte aquí todo el día? - preguntó pero no obtuvo ninguna respuesta y unos segundos después sonrió y bajó la vista - No piensas contestarme por lo visto - volteó hacia el interior encontrando con la mirada a Sasuke, quien descansaba tranquilamente sobre una cama, con los ojos cerrados, los brazos descansando detrás de la cabeza y al parecer ni siquiera se inmutó al escuchar las palabras de su compañero. - Es un día muy soleado, quizás podrías salir y ver los alrededores.

- Por que no sales tu si tanto te entusiasma la idea. - respondió de pronto.

- Era solo una sugerencia - sonrió Sai - te tiene muy afectado el encuentro con el petirrojo, pensé que despejarte te vendría bien.

- No vuelvas a mencionarlo. - respondió abriendo los ojos.

- Descuida no hará falta - dijo conservando la sonrisa - Estando en el mismo hotel está de más decir que volverás a encontrarlo. - el silencio acompañó sus palabras, pero sabía que Sasuke no se encontraba muy contento. - Además...

- Es suficiente Sai - interrumpió de súbito. - si piensas permanecer aquí hablando de él, creo que lo mejor será marcharme - diciendo eso se levantó y salió de la habitación, Sai sólo siguió su andar con los ojos.

- Volverás a encontrarlo - dijo una vez que Sasuke hubiera salido - y tendrán mucho de que hablar. - agregó un poco más serio. - bueno ahora me preguntó que estarán haciendo los otros dos - volvió a sonreír mientras salía también de la habitación.

***

Temari abría los ojos lentamente mientras sentía como los rayos del sol se filtraban através de la cortina de su habitación.

- Esto es lo maravilloso de los fines de semana - sonrió mientras estiraba los brazos. - un merecido descanso para reponer todas las energías. - volteó hacia ambos lados esperando encontrar a Shikamaru sin embargo no se encontraba por ningún lugar, lo cual no la dejó muy contenta. - de acuerdo, él se lo pierde.

Justo en ese momento el celular comenzó a sonar, volteó con un rayo de alegría en el rostro, pero este desapareció tan fugazmente como había aparecido al ver el número en la pantalla.

- Buenas tardes. - dijo la voz tras el auricular.

- Buenas tardes Kakashi, hay algún recado que quieras que le pase a tu amado Kyubi ó a que debo el honor de tu llamada.

- Veo que estás molesta porque Shikamaru no se encuentra contigo - respondió con un tono que parecía de burla.

- No me parece apropiado que quieras burlarte de mi en situaciones como esta.

- Tendrás que disculparlo, tuvo que hacer un encargo en mi lugar.

- Por qué él? Y por qué hoy? No sabes que tenemos el día libre todos merecemos descansar aunque sea un día.

- Esto no podía esperar, será entregado el día de hoy y debe llegar a su destino antes del anochecer.

- Vaya cuanto misterio.

- Y ahora que lo mencionas, si hay algo que quiero que le digas a Kyubi.

- Lo suponía. - respondió cerrando los ojos mientras se sentaba en la cama. - algún mensaje romántico.

- No, quiero que le digas que tenga mucho cuidado cuando se encuentre con Halcón, porque no me gustaría que la historia volviera a repetirse.

- Halcón? Quién es él? - Temari permaneció confundida al escuchar el tono en que Kakashi le había dicho esas palabras.

- Sólo dile eso de mi parte cuando lo veas.

Parpareó un par de veces todavía confundida y levantó una ceja.

- Aún no entiendo porqué si sabes su teléfono me siges llamando a mi para transmitir tus mensajes.

- Sabes que no puedo comunicarme con él, y tu tienes un historial limpio.

- Soy la única persona sincera en todo esto después de todo.

- Eres demasiado astuta para inmiscuirte de más eso es lo que pasa.

- Tranquilo cariño, pero estaré al pendiente de ese tal Halcón, me has dejado con la duda.

- Identifícalo, sería mejor por si quisiera darnos problemas en el futuro.

- Vaya, así que es muy grave este asunto.

- Fue policía hace algún tiempo pero no estoy muy seguro que se haya retirado por completo de sus actividades.

- Vaya así que es uno de los chicos buenos, entonces será preferible que mantengamos los ojos muy abiertos.

- Será lo mejor.

***

Los chicos comían tranquilamente cuando de pronto en la radio comenzó a sonar una canción y el único que pareció prestarle atención fue Kyubi.

Voy buscando un corazón que en el verano se perdió

y no hay mas indicios que alguien dijo que en otra cama durmio

Sigo el rastro desolado de un amor desesperado

que no dijo adios es más dijo vendría con el alba y no volvió,

desapareció, ni huella dejo

Y lo busque, hasta debajo de la cama

y encontre pedazos de mi alma desangrandose,

no le importo buscar doctor, o alguna curación pa' que no muriera de amor,

De pena murio.

Y lo busque, hasta debajo de la cama

y encontre pedazos de mi alma desangrandose,

no le importo buscar doctor, o alguna curación pa' que no muriera de amor,

De pena murio.

Continuó con su comida pero de pronto se detuvo y continuó escuchando con la vista fija en la mesa.

- Buena comida - sonrió Shukaku al terminar con su platillo.

- Sí, muy buena - secundó Neko.

- Pero a Kyubi no le agradó - dijo Shukaku mientras veía como el mesero se llevaba el plato, con más de la mitad de los alimentos. - te dije que no permitiría que no comieras bien.

- Es que, de pronto perdí el apetito - se disculpó.

- Es la primera vez que te veo inapetente.

- Será por los ensayos.

- Mayor razón para que te alimentes bien. - agregó Shukaku más molesto.

- No me regañes - respondió Kyubi seriamente mientras se levantaba de la mesa - ya no soy un niño, y no puedes obligarme a terminarme la comida.

- Esta actitud tiene nombre - respondió Shukaku con una mirada sarcástica - o me equivoco?

- Jhm, sientes que porque te he platicado un poco de mi pasado, sabes lo suficiente como para intuir que me pasa.

- No, pero tu actitud agresiva tienen el nombre de Sasuke, es obvio que te tiene tenso esta situación y te ha quitado las ganas de comer e incluso de dormir, como lo dicen tus ojos.

- Vaya que inteligente resultaste Shukaku, pero no tengo ganas de pelearme contigo este día.

- Yo sólo te sugiero que si no quieres tener ningún problema, dejes a un lado tus problemas personales y que te alimentes bien o terminarás por desmayarte en alguno de los ensayos, si no es que te desmayas el día del evento, y tendré que pasarle un reporte de esta actitud a Kakashi.

- …l no puede hacerme nada.

- El es muy exigente en cuanto al trabajo y lo sabes

Kyubi sacó un billete y lo dejó en la mesa.

- Aquí está mi parte, nos veremos después. - diciendo esto salió del restaurante.

- Kyubi - Neko trató de detenerlo pero fue inútil.

- Déjalo Neko, necesita despejarse un poco.

- Pero...

- No te preocupes, su actitud no tiene porqué afectarte, simplemente está enojado porque me estoy inmiscuyendo de más en sus asuntos.

- Por qué lo haces?

- Por que cuando yo me encontraba solo, él fue la única persona que me tendió la mano - sonrió - y prefiero verlo en ese estado a verlo completamente indiferente como hace un mes.

Neko abrió los ojos sorprendida y volteó a verlo.

- No me dirás que no te parecía extraño que permaneciera tan tranquilo todo el tiempo, realizaba todos sus actos con tal precisión y frialdad, que realmente llegué a pensar que no tenía sentimientos ni nervios en el cuerpo.

- Bueno, sí, pero...

- No vas a creerlo, pero siento que recupero a Naruto cada que logro hacerlo reaccionar tan agresivamente como ahora.

Neko simplemente volteó hacia donde Kyubi se había dirigido.

- Siento, que comienzo a odiar a ese tal Sasuke. - Neko volteó a ver a Shukaku - No sé que le hizo, pero... lo dejó sin corazón.

- No opino igual. - respondió Neko - Cuando veia los ojos de Kyubi tan fríos, y a la vez tan brillantes, sabía que toda esa energía que conocía de él se encontraba en algún lugar dentro de esos ojos, como si se estuviera reservando para salir en el momento preciso, no creo que haya perdido su corazón, pero si lo volvió una persona más dificil para externar sus sentimientos.

- Más. - se burló Shukaku.

- Ja, ja, ja, que malo eres, Kyubi siempre fue muy extrovertido pero ahora parece que tiene miedo de externar sus sentimientos.

- Miedo yo lo llamaría pánico.

- Tal vez eso sea exactamente lo que le pasa - meditó Neko

- Entonces no estará de más darle una pequeña ayuda.

Neko sonrió al ver que Shukaku se ponía en una pose algo pensativa.

***

No había caminado mucho cuando encontró un tranquilo parque, el mismo que habían visto la noche anterior, aunque de día era aún más hermoso, había frondosos árboles que parecían dejar de lado todo el ruido de la ciudad, el cielo se encontraba claro con un par de nubes blancas y vaporosas, que dejaban pasar los rayos del sol, no había nada de ruido, salvo quizás un pequeño pajarillo que trinaba desde un nido en la copa de un árbol.

Sonrió y respiró profundamente, se sentía un poco más tranquilo ahora que se encontraba solo, había perdido el apetito pero estaba seguro que Shukaku tenía razón, esperaba no tener ningún problema por el momento, caminaba por entre los arbustos y las bancas, había también algunas farolas pintadas de blanco, un paisaje muy romántico para alguna pareja de enamorados, fue entonces cuando sintió una mano que lo tomaba por el brazo haciéndolo voltear de improviso, sólo para toparse con el rostro de Sasuke.

- Qué estás haciendo aquí? - preguntó molesto.

- Necesitamos hablar. - respondió mirándolo a los ojos.

- Lo último que deseo es hablar contigo.

- Es importante que hablemos.

- Suéltame, ya te dije que no quiero hablar contigo, no tenemos nada que decirnos, sólo déjame en paz, te quiero fuera de mi vida.

- Por favor. - respondió sin soltarle la mano.

No respondió pero permaneció mirándolo un segundo, suspiró desviando la vista y entonces sintió como soltaba su brazo al ver que ya no se resistía.

- De acuerdo... hablemos - diciendo esto bajó el rostro un poco - dime porqué... porqué te fuiste a Francia sin siquiera despedirte? - comenzó a hablar sin levantar la vista.

Sasuke permaneció un segundo en silencio y cuando se disponía a hablar fue interrumpido por Kyubi.

- Dime porqué estuviste seis meses ahí, sin responder a una sola de mis llamadas, ni comunicarte conmigo?

La mirada de Sasuke parecía confundida.

- Dime por qué estuviste viviendo ahí con Sakura? - Apretando un puño con todas sus fuerzas levantó la vista con un frío brillo en los ojos, Sasuke lo miraba completamente sorprendido y quizás más confundido por lo que escuchaba.

- Pero... quien te dijo que Sakura estuvo en París? - preguntó de pronto Sasuke.

- Ya no importa, creíste que no me enteraría. - dijo mirándolo a los ojos con indiferencia. - La muerte de mi padre sólo fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

- Pero acaso él no... - lo miró confundido - las cosas no fueron así Naruto... no pasó nada entre Sakura y yo - apretó el puño mirándolo seriamente.

- Ya no deseo saberlo, no quiero explicaciones, sólo déjame tranquilo y sal de mi vida para siempre, estaba muy bien hasta que tu apareciste - dando media vuelta salió corriendo mientras Sasuke sólo lo veía partir sin poder detenerlo, realmente no sabía en ese momento si quería detenerlo.

- Qué fue lo que pasó? - se preguntó completamente confundido.

Kyubi salió corriendo del lugar, hasta que comenzó a respirar copiosamente, la carrera había sido larga hasta que llegó a la entrada del hotel.

- Me duele el corazón - se dijo por lo bajo mientras se colocaba una mano en el pecho. - "qué me pasa? nunca me había... nunca me había dolido el corazón así"

- Kyubi, dónde estabas, creímos que no te veríamos hasta muy entrada la noche - se extrañó Shukaku al ver a Kyubi agitado.

- Quiero descansar, por hoy ha sido suficiente - diciendo esto entró en el hotel mientras sus amigos permanecían observándolo confundidos.

**Notas de Autora:**

La canción que aparece en este capítulo es "Lo busqué" de Ana Barbara

**Novahikaru**


	17. Chapter 17

**LA FUERZA DEL DESTINO**

Capítulo 17

Una limosina transportaba a los chicos hacia el foro, habían pasado la mañana ensayando para el concierto de Navidad, cada uno llevaba puesto un brazalete, Kyubi uno de color naranja, Shukaku uno de color rojo y Neko uno de color azul, estos brazaletes habían llegado de parte de Kakashi y Shikamaru era quien los había entregado a sus respectivos dueños para descontento de Temari.

- Por qué querría Kakashi que lleváramos puestos estos brazaletes? - preguntó Shukaku.

- Son localizadores - dijo Kyubi simplemente mientras mantenía la cabeza apoyada en el marco de la ventana y observaba el exterior - No quiere perdernos de vista ahora que tendremos los conciertos y estaremos inmiscuidos en tantas fiestas y mezclados con tanta gente.

- Vaya yo que creía que era un premio por nuestro buen desempeño - suspiró Shukaku resignado mientras que Kyubi sólo sonreía.

- Es por tu propia protección Shukaku - trató de consolarlo Neko. - seguramente ahora que estarás más inmiscuido con Esteban, no quieren perderte de vista por cualquier cosa que pueda llegar a pasar.

- Sí, lo sé, y por eso a ustedes también los quiere tener vigilados. - suspiró Shukaku.

- En efecto, por eso precisamente tenemos que estar muy atentos a lo que pueda pasar, no sabemos con qué clase de persona estamos tratando, ya que Esteban no ha mostrado ninguna intensión fuera de un simple coqueteo, pero sabemos que puede llegar incluso a asesinarte si no tenemos mucho cuidado con nuestros movimientos.

- Me asusta oírte hablar así Kyubi.

- Has estado en casos como este antes y sabes manejar bien situaciones inesperadas pero aún así es mejor mantener las precauciones.

- No hablo del caso, hablo de ti, hablas con tanta frialdad.

Kyubi lo miró un segundo y regresó la vista hacia el exterior distrayéndose con los edificios que pasaban a toda velocidad.

- No estamos hablando del concierto ni de diversión, sino de un asunto que puede poner en riesgo tu vida, y tú mismo me advertiste que no pondrías en riesgo tu vida si no actuaba con seriedad o me equivoco. - comentó mirando a Shukaku de reojo.

- Sí, pero... - Shukaku lo estudió con la mirada un par de segundos.

- Mis problemas personales quedan fuera del caso estamos de acuerdo - se volteó completamente con una sonrisa.

- De acuerdo, confío en ti. - respondió correspondiendo la sonrisa.

- Bueno prepárense ya estamos llegando. - dijo Neko mirando la entrada del foro.

- Y nuestra representante nos está esperando - sonrió Shukaku mientras se ponía sus lentes oscuros.

Tan pronto como descendieron del auto Temari se acercó a ellos.

- Chicos que gusto verlos, disculpen por no haber podido acompañarlos al ensayo de la mañana, estaba ultimando un par de detalles para este concierto, por cierto Kyubi debo pasarte un mensaje de Kakashi que ayer no pude darte - El rubio volteó a verlo con curiosidad - me dijo que tuvieras mucho cuidado con Halcón porque no le gustaría que se repitiera la historia. - dijo simplemente.

- Cómo es que Kakashi supo que Halcón está aquí? - le preguntó seriamente mientras detenía sus pasos.

- Eso tendrás que preguntárselo tu, yo sólo paso mensajes.

- De acuerdo, entiendo. - Kyubi desvió la vista y siguió caminando hacia el interior, donde otros grupos musicales se encontraban y mientras un hombre se acercaba a ellos, Kyubi sonrió para si mismo y acercándose a Shukaku le susurró. - Por cierto Shukaku, te tengo una interesante sorpresa.

Shukaku sólo pudo voltear a verlo cuando escucharon una voz.

- Temari, cariño que gusto verte. - El hombre de cabellos castaños que se había acercado saludando efusivamente a Temari con un beso en la mejilla.

- Rafael que gusto, espero que no hayamos retrasado el ensayo.

- En lo más mínimo cariño descuida, sólo deben acoplarse al ensayo general, les pondré su coreografía cuanto antes y todo estará genial, no les quitaré mucho tiempo en esto de acuerdo, simplemente quiero que se acerquen, para colocarlos en sus posiciones y empezaremos los ensayos.

- De acuerdo, chicos les presento a Rafael, es el coreógrafo que estará encargado del montaje de este evento, así que quiero que sean muy amables con él entendido.

- Mira nada más que belleza de chicos, no en balde tienen una de las mejores imágenes como grupo, son realmente exquisitos...

Los chicos se sonrojaron con los halagos, mientras seguían a Rafael.

- Kyubi a qué sorpresa te referías? - preguntó Shukaku por lo bajo mientras Rafael seguía caminando y hablando de ellos, y de los demás grupos que había en el foro en ese momento.

- Ya lo verás - sonrió Kyubi - No quiero arruinar esta pequeña venganza.

- Venganza - Shukaku volteó cuando escuchó nuevamente la voz de Rafael.

- Chicos atención todos los grupos, quiero presentarles a los nuevos integrantes del ensayo ellos son los Jinchuuriki, y estarán medio tiempo con nosotros en los ensayos así que quiero que los traten muy bien de acuerdo, sean cooperativos y traten de no molestarlos demasiado ya que ellos llegarán cansados de otros ensayos, ok - dijo Rafael mientras acercaba a los chicos al resto de los grupo musicales que había pero Neko no pudo evitar voltear hacia su derecha donde se encontraba un chico sumamente familiar.

- Neji? - preguntó mientras el chico levantaba la vista de una maleta donde tenía una botella con agua.

- Pero si eres... Neko?... - parpadeó confundido mientras ambos permanecían viéndose - Tu eres una de los Jinchuuriki? - preguntó mientras se acercaba a ellos.

- Vaya no me digan que ya se conocían, que sorpresa, en verdad que el mundo es pequeño y más en esto del espectáculo verdad - sonrió Rafael. - Los "Jinchuuriki" y Los "Anbu", que coincidencia, y eso que estos chicos aún no tienen una presentación formal de su grupo, pero que maravilla que se conozcan.

- Eh si claro - dijo Neko mientras no salía todavía de su asombro.

- Lee - susurró Shukaku al ver al chico junto a Neji un poco sorprendido.

- Adivina quién es el representante de este grupo - le susurró Kyubi a Shukaku.

- Quién? - preguntó curioso y Kyubi movió un poco la cabeza y para sorpresa de Shukaku junto a Temari se encontraba Sai. - quieres decir que él... es el representante?

Kyubi sonrió al ver la expresión de Shukaku.

- Por qué no me avisaste?

- Quería disfrutar la reacción de este momento - sonrió Kyubi. - es un pago por todas las bromas que nos has hecho a Konohamaru y a mí.

- Te voy a...

- Bueno chicos luego tendrán tiempo para platicar, por ahora quiero mostrarles sus posiciones vengan - diciendo esto guió a los chicos al escenario, pero aunque caminaban con paso lento no pudieron evitar una larga mirada a los tres integrantes de "Anbu", Neko sorprendida de encontrar a Neji, Shukaku pensando cómo podría resolver su encuentro con el artista y el representante, y en especial Kyubi quien permaneció un segundo en su posición mirando fijamente a Sasuke al descubrirlo apoyado junto a una bocina al parecer afinando una guitarra.

- Sasuke - susurró mientras seguía a sus compañeros.

Fueron veinte minutos los que Rafael dedicó exclusivamente a ponerle los pasos a sus nuevas estrellas, mientras el resto de los grupos descansaban.

- Excelente, deberían pensar en una segunda carrera como bailarines. - comentó Rafael.

- No muchas gracias - sonrió Shukaku pensando en todo lo que hacían además.

- Es más fácil enseñarle a los donceles que a los hombres definitivamente tienen más ritmo, de acuerdo descansen un momento, mientras le pongo los siguientes pasos a otro de los grupos. - sonrió Rafael.

- Uff, esto no es tan sencillo como parece verdad - sonrió Shukaku.

- Es sólo cuestión de esforzarse un poco más - dijo Neko.

- Al menos tuvimos un descanso en lo que veníamos hacia aquí - terminó Kyubi mientras se alejaba del escenario.

- Ya puedes ir a ver a Neji, Neko, esto salió mejor de lo planeado - sonrió Shukaku mientras Neko se sonrojaba completamente.

- No hables así Shukaku.

- Sólo ve con él, mientras yo me encargaré de matar a cierta demonio de nueve colas - le guiñó un ojo mientras caminaban fuera del escenario hacia Kyubi, Neko parpadeó confundida y se acercó a Neji, ambos parecía que iban a hablar pero ninguno dijo nada, al parecer no salían de su asombro todavía, finalmente fue Neko quien habló primero.

- Quién diría que hemos conocido a los "Anbu" aún antes de saber que eran famosos?

- Me siento apenado, no reconocí a un grupo tan famoso como los Jinchuuriki - dijo Neji rascándose la cabeza un poco apenado, mientras miraba a Neko. - Esto es mejor de lo que yo esperaba.

- A qué te refieres?

- Bueno te confesaré que tenía un poco de miedo de decirte que era cantante, por lo general cuando una chica sabe que está al lado de un cantante "famoso" no puede evitar sentirlo como un ídolo y su actitud siempre cambia de inmediato, pero en tu caso, dudo mucho que eso pase.

- Je,je,je,je tienes razón en eso, espero que no sea tu actitud la que cambie hacia mí, sólo porque soy parte de Jinchuuriki.

- No podría, te siento como una igual en términos profesionales o al menos espero poder considerarme igual a una cantante de tu calibre en poco tiempo - sonrió y Neko soltó una pequeña risa.

- Su debut será en este concierto?

- Algo así, hemos tenido presentaciones pero nada tan importante como esto, además después de este concierto una compañía discográfica nos editará un material, así que podríamos decir que sentimos que este es nuestro primer concierto oficial - sonrió. - caso muy distinto al de ustedes, ya que su grupo desde que apareció ha tenido mucho éxito.

- Eso se debe a que nuestra representante le ha puesto todo el empeño para que seamos un grupo reconocido en un tiempo record.

- Pero también se debe a su talento - diciendo esto se apoyó en el escenario mirando a Neko - no hubieran podido despegar si no tuvieran talento.

- Muchas gracias, es un cumplido viniendo de un "Anbu" - sonrió la chica.

- No tanto cuando se le hace a una "Jinchuuriki" - sonrió - es un halago muy bien merecido. - le guiñó el ojo y Neko sonrió. - pero dime una cosa como te gustaría que te llamara ahora, Hime o Neko.

- Llámame Neko cuando estemos trabajando, nuestros nombres son secreto de estado, recuerdas? - sonrió la chica sabiendo que eso era cierto.

- De acuerdo, Neko - terminó mientras la miraba con una sonrisa haciendo que la chica se sonrojara - me alegra realmente poder volver a verte.

- Lo mismo digo.

Shukaku se había acercado a Kyubi.

- Debiste advertirme de esto, pude haber inventado un pretexto para no venir.

- Y dejar que faltaras a uno de los ensayos más importantes de toda tu vida, no podría haberte dejado hacer eso Shukaku - se burló Kyubi. - sé que encontrarás la forma de salir de este pequeño aprieto, aunque te recomiendo que si piensas coquetear con ambos no dejes que se enteren aunque como ellos tienen que estar en continuo contacto pues... - siguió burlándose. - mmm... pero ahora que lo pienso no estabas coqueteando con Esteban? - se quedó pensativo un segundo y volteó con una sonrisa al siguiente.

- Esto me la vas a pagar muy caro Kyubi.

Kyubi le lanzó un beso con una sonrisa.

- Te deseo la mejor de las suertes con tu pequeña empresa mi querido Shukaku, estaremos aquí todavía un par de minutos más.

- No estoy haciendo nada malo.

- Yo no he dicho nada de eso.

- Te lo repito Kyubi hasta que no tenga un anillo en este dedo - dijo señalando su dedo anular de la mano izquierda - soy libre de hacer cualquier cosa así que actuaré con toda naturalidad con ambos, después de todo ninguno me ha propuesto nada.

- Qué te diviertas - sonrió Kyubi mientras se sentaba en una silla y tomaba una botella de agua de una hielera mientras Shukaku se alejaba indignado.

Al dar la vuelta observó tanto a Lee como a Sai, para su buena suerte Temari se encontraba platicando con Sai así que decidió acercarse a Lee esperando no tuviera que enfrentar problemas al menos por ese día.

- Hola Lee

- Hola Shu, o debería llamarte Shukaku?

- Shukaku está bien, tal vez este no es el reencuentro triunfal que había esperado pero...

- De qué hablas? Eres un Jinchuuriki, hay algo mejor que eso para que sea un reencuentro triunfal? - preguntó Lee mientras miraba atónito a Shukaku.

- Bueno quizás tengas un poco de razón en eso. - Shukaku se llevó una mano a la barbilla en una expresión pensativa.

- Eres un ídolo para miles de personas.

- En serio te parece? - agregó con una sonrisa mientras levantaba la vista al cielo soñadoramente.

- Eres integrante de la banda ídolo del momento, te parece que exagero en mis palabras - Lee no dejaba de mostrarse atónito.

- Seguramente sólo lo dices para halagarme pero gracias por el cumplido - le guiñó el ojo - aunque realmente no somos tan populares.

- Bromeas cierto.

- Es en serio, sólo es que hemos tenido un poquito de ayuda publicitaria - hizo un ademán con la mano. - sólo espero que este pequeño descubrimiento no te intimide demasiado y tengamos salidas tan divertidas como la de la última vez - dijo mirándolo coquetamente.

- Eh... Claro. - se sonrojó Lee y Shukaku sonrió al ver su reacción.

- Ya sabía que eras un Jinchuuriki - dijo Sasuke al acercarse a Kyubi, quien sólo volteó un segundo y después se concentró en cerrar la botella de agua que estaba tomando.

- Nunca esperé verte en este grupo, pero creo que contigo nunca terminaré de sorprenderme o me equivoco - volteó sonriendo con sarcasmo. - me has dado tantas sorpresas que quizás pronto dejarán de asombrarme - Kyubi cruzó las piernas desviando la mirada pero con un tono de sarcasmo en sus palabras.

- Así que te veré por dos semanas seguidas. - afirmó Sasuke, mientras se acercaba a la hielera que había junto a Kyubi - será el tiempo suficiente para que hablemos de todo lo que ocurrió.

Kyubi soltó un suspiro o mejor dicho una respiración de fastidio.

- Escucha, Sasuke, parece que no logras comprender el hecho de que yo ya no quiero hablar de nada contigo, incluso tu simple presencia me molesta en estos momentos. - dijo afilando los ojos.

- Quiero saber que fue lo que te ocurrió y como te enteraste que Sakura estuvo en París?

- Que pasó, simplemente me cansé de esperarte y me decepcioné cuando supe todo lo que ocurría contigo, no pienso decirte quien me informó de tu pequeña aventura con Sakura, creo que incluso me pareció muy lógico después de un tiempo el que quisieras reencontrarte con tu antigua ex pareja, lamento sinceramente que haya tenido que morir al igual que mi padre, hubieras sido muy feliz con ella. - dijo entre sarcasmo y enojo.

- Tu confiabas en mi. - afirmó Sasuke mirándolo a los ojos. - Estaba seguro que confiabas en mi.

Kyubi guardó silencio y ni siquiera se movió al escuchar esas palabras.

- No creo que sea tan difícil comprender que no quiero saber nada que tenga relación contigo Sasuke.

- Quiero escuchar por tus palabras que fue lo que pasó a detalle, que me cuentes como fue que dejaste de ser el petirrojo para convertirte en un Jinchuuriki, como llegaste a ser Kyubi - diciendo esto permaneció mirándolo un segundo mientras él desviaba la vista.

- Sasuke, no quiero, y no voy a hablar contigo de nada, entendido - dijo seriamente mirándolo un segundo con unos ojos fríos como el hielo, se levantó del asiento y se marchó, Sasuke quería detenerlo pero de hacerlo era probable que armara un gran alboroto, así que lo dejó ir hacia donde se encontraba Temari.

- Kyubi, que gusto que se hayan adaptado tan bien al ensayo y tal parece que todos ustedes tienen una muy buena relación con los chicos de Sai.

Sai le sonrió a Kyubi mientras este sólo lo miraba de la forma más neutral que pudo encontrar.

- Sí, eso parece - respondió mientras Sai trataba de encontrar cualquier reacción en él al haberlo visto junto a Sasuke. - Pero hay un par de cosas importantes que tengo que discutir contigo Temari - le sonrió amablemente. - Tendrás que disculparnos Sai. - diciendo esto alejó a Temari un poco.

- Acaso conoces a Sai o porque le hablaste con tanta confianza?

- Es una larga historia pero escucha Temari. - se acercó a ella susurrándole al oído. - quiero pedirte un favor, necesito una escolta personal durante los ensayos. - le dijo muy bajo para que nadie escuchara.

- Por qué, qué ocurre?

- El guitarrista de los Anbu ... es Halcón.

- QU…?! - gritó Temari pero después de eso se cubrió la boca esperando que nadie la hubiera escuchado pero todos voltearon a verla un segundo pero sólo Sai y Sasuke permanecieron observándolos después de eso.

- Se suponía que esto sería secreto - Kyubi miró a Temari con los ojos entrecerrados.

- No puedes culparme, no esperaba que ese tal...

- Shhh...

- Bueno tu sabes a lo que me refiero. - Temari volteó a ver a Sasuke quien no dejaba de verlos - y hablando de eso, no está nada mal, que crimen cometió el pobre muchacho para no poder acercarse a nosotros.

- Temari, esto es en serio - Kyubi se molestó un poco al tiempo que se sonrojaba ligeramente.

- Yo también hablo en serio, hombres así no se encuentran todos los días en la calle - continuó Temari en un tono de falsa tristeza.

- No puedo dejar de venir a los ensayos y tú misma sabes cuál fue la advertencia de Kakashi - respondió mirando a Sasuke quien no le quitaba los ojos de encima.

- De acuerdo, en cuanto Konohamaru llegue lo nombraré tu escolta personal, tenemos que ser discretos en esto lamentablemente, seguro que no podemos entablar aunque sea una conversación pequeña.

- Temari. - se quejó Kyubi.

- Lo sé, lo sé, las ordenes de Kakashi siempre son tajantes, pero es una lástima en verdad - respondió Temari guiñándole un ojo a Sasuke haciendo que desviara la vista. - en serio es una lástima.

- Recuerda que Shikamaru te está observado - respondió Kyubi desviando la vista algo molesto.

- Celoso? - sonrió Temari.

- En lo absoluto - respondió mirando a Sai y a Sasuke - pero me conformo con tener a Konohamaru junto a mi por el momento.

- Por qué no vas con Shikamaru se encuentra sentado en la primera fila, creo que será más que suficiente por ahora, así nuestro zorrito no estará a merced de un halcón.

Kyubi negó con la cabeza al escuchar el sarcasmo de su representante y se alejó un poco volteando hacia Sasuke correspondiendo la mirada que le brindaba, parecía como si le dijera lo cobarde que era su actitud hacia él, por no enfrentarlo directamente, Kyubi sólo lo miró arrogante mientras bajaba del escenario para sentarse cerca de Shikamaru, al tiempo que Rafael continuaba marcando el ritmo de las coreografías a otro grupo.

Suspiró al sentarse en la primera fila de asientos, bajó la vista un poco al sentir que Sasuke no dejaba de mirarlo, se sentía tan confundido o quizás herido mientras recordaba ese pasado que parecía no dejarlo nunca. Shikamaru volteó a verlo.

- Ocurre algo?

- Espero que no - dijo echando la cabeza hacia atrás y cerrando los ojos tratando de descansar.

- No luces muy bien que digamos.

- Sólo es cansancio, nada serio. - respondió abriendo los ojos y volteando a verlo - lamento que Kakashi te haya hecho ir por los brazaletes cuando era tu día libre.

- Descuida, es mi trabajo de cualquier forma, es lo menos que puedo hacer por ustedes.

- Qué amable eres.

- Aunque a Temari no le agradó mucho la idea.

- Ya lo creo - sonrió Kyubi, mientras cerraba los ojos nuevamente.

- Descansa un poco, esta semana no será sencilla para ustedes

- Se acerca el concierto, no podemos dejar de practicar - dijo sin abrir los ojos.

- Supongo que así debe ser.

- Sí - abrió los ojos y volteó a ver a Sasuke quien no dejaba de observarlo mientras tocaba un par de notas en la guitarra, Kyubi simplemente volteaba a verlo mientras pensaba en lo que le había dicho "Tu confiabas en mi...estaba seguro que confiabas en mi" Kyubi sólo suspiró cerrando los ojos.

*** Flash Back***

Dándose vuelta súbitamente escuchó como la perilla de la puerta giraba y se abría, esperó unos segundos, los pasos se acercaban cada vez más a la cama y se detuvieron de súbito, una respiración profunda seguida de un suspiro sólo le indicaron que su compañero estaba al tanto de lo que había hecho en las últimas horas, sintió como el peso de un cuerpo inclinaba un poco las sábanas junto a él.

- Volviste a salir no es cierto? - preguntó sin que él hubiera volteado y prefirió permanecer en silencio. - Se que estás despierto Naruto.

- Kakashi... - no volteó a verlo cuando respondió. - ... no pienso permanecer de brazos cruzados.

- Podrías al menos esperar un par de días - diciendo esto tomó una de las manos del chico y observó unas marcas en la palma. - Estás muy débil todavía, que pasaría si fallas en alguno de tus intentos de homicidio en las condiciones en que te encuentras.

- No puedo, y no voy a fallar - dijo volteando a verlo por primera vez - no entiendes? este sentimiento es más fuerte que yo!

- Volviste a llamarlo no es cierto? - le preguntó mirándolo a los ojos - cuantas veces lo has hecho Naruto, no puedo prohibirte que lo hagas pero mira como reaccionas después de cada llamada - lo estudió detenidamente - cuantos te faltan? 2? 3? son un número muy grande y encontrarlos no te será nada fácil, sólo te pido que esperes hasta que hayas recuperado completamente tus fuerzas, sólo han pasado unas semanas desde lo ocurrido, no me obligues a tener que encerrarte bajo llave.

- No seas exagerado? estoy bien.

- No, el que no debe exagerar eres tú, si quieres que te ayude a acabar con los 3 que te hacen falta debes prometerme que esperarás hasta estar completamente recuperado.

- Pero Kakashi...

- Te pido que no vuelvas a llamarlo en lo que te recuperas - dijo Kakashi seriamente - si no se ha comunicado contigo quizás sea por que...

- El vendrá a buscarme tarde o temprano ya lo verás - dijo con una sonrisa de esperanza interrumpiendo a Kakashi.

- Naruto...

- Lo hará, es cuestión de tiempo.

Kakashi lo miró con un poco de melancolía mientras estiraba su mano para acariciar su mejilla.

- No quisiera que te lastimara más de lo que ya lo ha hecho.

- Yo confío en él Kakashi. - respondió Naruto con un par de lágrimas en los ojos - Yo confío en él.

- Estás completamente seguro de eso?

- Yo confío en él.

Kakashi permaneció mirándolo un par de segundos y su expresión se volvía cada vez más seria.

- No deberías confiar en las personas como él. - dijo en un tono casi molesto.

- Por qué lo dices? Acaso tu sabes algo...

- No quiero lastimarte.

- Dímelo Kakashi... tu sabes dónde se encuentra Sasuke no es cierto?

- Lo sé.

- Dímelo Kakashi, necesito saber dónde se encuentra, porque no ha respondido a mis llamadas, por qué no ha venido por mi...

- Olvídate de él Naruto, es lo único que puedo decirte.

- No, dime donde se encuentra.

Kakashi lo miró un par de segundos a los ojos.

- Dímelo.

- Se encuentra... en Francia...

- Francia? Quizás se encuentre en algún caso pero...

- ...está con Sakura. - terminó Kakashi y Naruto guardó silencio unos segundos, sacudió la cabeza un poco y parpadeó confundido.

- Con quién?

- Sakura, su ex pareja.

Sonrió confundido.

- No, no te creo.

Kakashi le extendió su celular.

- Yo tampoco lo creía, pero puedes comprobarlo, marca directamente a su teléfono.

Naruto tomó el teléfono seguro, pero permaneció viéndolo, no podía creerlo, pero... y si resultaba ser verdad.

- Kakashi...

- Mi línea es segura, yo estaré aquí, te lo prometo.

Sintió un escalofrío y respirando profundamente marcó el teléfono que conocía tan bien, el teléfono comenzó a sonar, una, dos, tres, cuatro... cerró los ojos mientras la ansiedad crecía en su pecho, sintió un vacío en el estómago mientras escuchaba el sonar de la línea, y todo se detuvo en el momento que escuchó que alguien contestaba.

- Bueno... - una voz de mujer respondió la llamada.

Naruto guardó silencio al escuchar la voz de Sakura, no la había tratado mucho tiempo, pero siempre recordaría el sonido de su voz.

- Bueno... Kakashi? - preguntó pero Naruto apartó el teléfono y tomándolo con las dos manos colgó, bajando el rostro.

- Naruto - Kakashi lo miró y de pronto observó un par de lágrimas brillantes caer sobre el cobertor de la cama, un par de sollozos se escucharon en mitad del silencio que se había hecho. - Naruto - Kakashi trató de tomar el rostro del chico pero él apartó bruscamente su mano dejando a la vista el rastro de sus lágrimas.

- No es posible, como pudo ser capaz, no lo creo.

Kakashi se acercó y abrazó al chico contra su pecho, fue en ese momento cuando estalló en llanto, y se aferró a él con todas sus fuerzas.

- Como pude ser tan idiota - continuó llorando mientras Kakashi lo consolaba en silencio, acariciando su cabello.

*** Fin del Flash Back***

- "Realmente confiaba en ti"- pensaba mientra estudiaba a los demás grupos - "Fuiste tu quien acabó con mi confianza, te fuiste tanto tiempo que mataste la poca esperanza que quedó en mi" - Shukaku y Neko platicaban amistosamente con Lee y Neji, aunque Shukaku parecía no querer voltear hacia donde Sai se encontraba pero este lo miraba de reojo mientras platicaba con Temari, sonrió un poco al percatarse de eso, pero nuevamente sintió la mirada de Sasuke sobre él, mientras el resto de los grupos se concentraban en tratar de entender lo que un desesperado Rafael trataba de indicarles al tiempo que gritaba a los cuatro vientos que nunca había tenido a un grupo de bailarines tan descordinados.

Sasuke se había acercado al borde del escenario pero manteniéndose a una buena distancia de donde Kyubi se encontraba, Shikamaru no se separaba y un grupo de bailarines se encontraban en los alrededores.

Es cierto, que el amor verdadero

abre heridas, que el tiempo no puede curar.

Y por eso ahora que te veo a lo lejos

No me queda mas remedio que recordarte

Y por eso a ti, Chiquita de mi corazon

Te canto esta tonada

Que viene de mi alma, y es de tu creacion.

Tu me decias que me querias

Y yo sabia que me mentias

Eres espina de rosa roja

Que me lastima y me enoja

Shukaku volteó de reojo al escuchar la tonada de la canción, nadie parecía prestarle atención más aún cuando el coreografo clamaba un poco de ayuda al cielo para tratar de hacer entender a un par de cantantes los pasos que se empeñaba en ponerles, fue justo cuando volteó nuevamente hacia el guitarrista cuando descubrió que se trataba del mismo chico que había perseguido tan fervientemente a Kyubi, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro cuando notó que la mirada del chico se dirigía hacia su compañero pero le extrañó que él desviara la mirada con tanta frialdad como le fue posible, no era un coqueteo, sino más bien un rechazo rotundo, y permaneció un segundo analizando la situación hasta que la voz de Lee lo regresó a la conversación.

No se te olvide

Que fui el primero

Tome tu mano

Era domingo

Te habias bañado

Tu pelo suelto

Recien peinado

Ingrata mujeeeeeerrr

Yo te di mi querer

Y lo hechaste a perder

A perder.....

A perder.....

A perder

Y por eso ahora

Cuando los años han pasado

Me doy cuenta que tu, eres la unica, la primera, la mas hermosa,

Eres espina, de rosa roja.

Kyubi sólo escuchaba la canción, Sasuke había levantado la vista de la guitarra un par de veces mirándolo a los ojos con lo que podría ser una sonrisa, pero él desvió la vista molesto tanto como le fuera posible, quería salir corriendo de ahí pero no podía hacerlo, tal parecía que aunque no tuviera la intención de hablar con Sasuke este no perdía oportunidad ni forma de comunicarse con él y todo parecía indicar que esas dos semanas serían las más largas de toda su vida.

**Notas de Autora:**

Canción "Ingrata" del grupo Moenia

**Novahikaru**


	18. Chapter 18

**LA FUERZA DEL DESTINO**

Capítulo 18

Sasuke continuaba tocando con su guitarra, sabiendo que Naruto le prestaba atención, él por su parte trataba de apartar la vista pero escuchaba las letras de las canciones a pesar de todo.

Lo perdí otra vez fue sin darme cuenta

Igual que a esa sonrisa sin capturar

Siempre continuar es su naturaleza

Y no le importa lo que ha dejado atrás

Y ya no volverá no sé si aguante

Otra oportunidad lo que se perdió

Fue una intención que nunca se atrevió

A mirar atrás.

Quiero regresar a ese lienzo limpio

Que me viste manchar sin dar ningún aviso

Ahora me arrepiento por todo lo gastado

Desgarres interiores sin ir a ningún lado

Y ya no volverá no sé si aguante

Otra oportunidad lo que se perdió

Fue una intención que nunca se atrevió

A mirar atrás.

A mirar atrás.

Kyubi se llevó una mano a la frente cubriéndose los ojos.

- Te sientes bien Kyubi? - Shikamaru le colocó una mano en el hombro. - Estás un poco pálido.

- Estoy bien, aún falta tiempo para que termine el ensayo. - sonrió Kyubi tratando de no demostrar que se sentía un poco mareado.

- Realmente crees que ese pobre coreógrafo pueda terminar hoy de ponerle los pasos a todos los grupos - se burló Shikamaru al ver el ensayo descoordinado de un grupo. - Le diré a Temari que regresaremos al hotel, no han comido nada y seguramente a eso se deba tu dolor de cabeza.

- Estás exagerando Shikamaru, sólo es el cansancio, además no tengo mucha hambre - se quejó Kyubi.

- Entonces un poco de descanso te vendrá bien - sonrió el hombre.

- Me tratas como si estuviera enfermo - se burló Kyubi.

- Eso precisamente es lo que trato de evitar.

Kyubi no quería forzar a sus amigos a cortar las entretenidas pláticas que parecían mantener, para su sorpresa Shukaku había evitado cualquier contacto con Sai de manera casi magistral, le divertía mucho observar como su amigo desviaba la vista cuando sentía la mirada de Sai sobre él, pero Temari sugirió que lo mejor sería que regresaran los tres juntos, así que para tristeza de los chicos y desencanto de ellos tuvieron que regresar al hotel, Sasuke miró preocupado a Kyubi cuando se marchó pero él sólo evitó su mirada aunque no podía sacarlo de su mente.

- Quizás esté loco por decir esto pero... porqué nos retiramos tan temprano del ensayo? - preguntó Shukaku una vez dentro de la limosina.

- Shikamaru sugirió que era mejor regresar al ver que Rafael no volvería a necesitarnos al menos por el día de hoy.

- Pero... no te parece que eso es una injusticia para Neko, ella tiene derecho a estar con Neji un poco más de tiempo.

- Shukaku - Neko se sonrojó

- No lo niegues Neko, se te notaba en los ojos la alegría - dijo Shukaku cruzándose de brazos - pero algo me dice que esto tiene que ver más con el guitarrista de "Anbu" no te parece? - le preguntó Shukaku a Neko mientras miraba de reojo a Kyubi quien volteó de súbito al escuchar el comentario. - Lo tienes flechado mi estimado compañero, se le nota su interés por ti. - sonrió burlón sin dejar de ver a Kyubi.

- No estoy de humor para tus bromas Shukaku, a menos que quiera otra sorpresa como la de hoy - correspondió sarcástica.

- Ni lo menciones - dijo Shukaku muy seriamente - aún no comprendo cómo sabías que Sai es el representante de ese grupo?

- Digamos que me lo dijo un pajarito. - sonrió Kyubi.

- Pero me extraña que no quieras hablar de ese chico, es muy guapo, si no fuera un problema en este momento, francamente yo si me animaría a brindarle una segunda mirada más detenidamente.

- No sabes lo que dices - respondió Kyubi con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro mientras mantenía los brazos cruzados.

- Claro que lo sé, ese chico es muy guapo, aunque mi lista de pretendientes por el momento ha quedado cerrada, hasta nuevo aviso.

- Shukaku... - Kyubi bajó un poco la vista.

- Sí?

- ...ese chico... es Halcón - respondió tranquilamente mirándolo, Neko y Shukaku se voltearon a ver con una mirada de completa sorpresa, y después de eso permanecieron unos minutos en silencio.

- Mmm... bueno, tu sabes que muchas veces... yo sólo decía que quizás ahora... tal vez... bueno... un reencuentro nunca es... como decirlo...

- Déjalo así Shukaku, tienes razón este regreso tiene que ver con él, no soporto su presencia, son muchos los recuerdos que me llegan a la mente cuando lo veo y me causan tantos sentimientos encontrados que realmente no sé si quiero verlo o quiero borrarlo completamente de mi vida. - respondió Kyubi un poco confundido - es demasiado para un solo día, quiero descansar por hoy - terminó, mirando fuera de la ventana.

- Tal vez si no fueras tan cerrado y nos platicaras un poco más de lo ocurrido entre tu y él podríamos ayudarte no es verdad Neko?

- Bueno...

- No empieces con eso Shukaku, te he contado mucho más de lo que tengo permitido.

- Permitido?

- No me hostigues quieres - respondió Kyubi cerrando los ojos y recostándose un poco en el asiento.

- Si tu lo quieres así - Shukaku se cruzó de brazos un poco molesto - Entonces que haremos el resto del día, nos aburriremos planeando mi próximo encuentro con Esteban? - dijo molesto Shukaku.

- Ja, ja, ja, acaso te quejas del trabajo? - dijo Kyubi abriendo los ojos.

- En estas circunstancias lo haré - dijo Shukaku. - Prefiero pasar mi tarde pensando como resolveré el problema de la hermosa sorpresa que dejaste que me llevara hoy en el ensayo - respondió aún más molesto.

- Yo no hice nada - se defendió Kyubi - tu solo cavaste tu tumba.

- Mmmm... - Shukaku cerró los ojos - quizás no, no te gustaría ayudarme un poco con alguno de los dos chicos.

- No, muchas gracias tengo suficientes cosas en que ocupar mi tiempo.

- Y no te gustaría que te devolviera la agradable sorpresa que me diste, planeando algo contigo y tu querido halconcito - se burló Shukaku.

- Eso ni siquiera lo pienses Shukaku, porque mi venganza sería letal, entendido - respondió en un tono que Shukaku no supo cómo interpretar, era burla? O quizás hablaba en serio?

- De acuerdo, ni siquiera lo intentaré - respondió con una sonrisa tratando que el ambiente no se volviera tenso.

- Sai, necesito hablar contigo - Sasuke se acercó a su representante una vez que los chicos se hubieran marchado.

- Lo sé, no puedo hacer que el coreógrafo se apresure con el grupo, es cuestión de él saber cuánto tiempo le dedica a cada persona.

- No me refiero a eso - dijo Sasuke cerrando los ojos - Necesito que me dejes ir un par de días.

Sai permaneció serio unos segundos.

- Irte, qué estás planeando hacer?

- Sólo quiero revisar un par de cosas pero necesito alejarme unos días.

- De cuánto tiempo hablamos?

- Dos días.

- No debería dejar que te marches sobre todo cuando está tan cerca el ensayo, pero... te daré los 2 días con una condición.

- Condición?

- Quiero que me cuentes todo cuando regreses, de acuerdo?

- De cualquier forma necesitaré tu ayuda cuando regrese, sólo necesito estudiar detenidamente un par de archivos - diciendo esto dio media vuelta y se marchó. - trataré de regresar lo antes posible.

- Te deseo suerte - sólo susurró Sai al ver como se marchaba. - Espero que Neji y Lee no tomen esto a mal - dijo mientras volteaba a ver a los chicos, ambos parecían algo desilusionados, quizás por la partida de Jinchuuriki, y no era para menos. - aunque tal vez ni siquiera lo noten. - sonrió volteando hacia el escenario

- Seguro que estás bien Kyubi? - preguntó Shukaku. - realmente estás algo pálido.

- Estoy bien, sólo me siento cansado.

- Ah, no, hoy no vas a hacer lo mismo, pediremos de comer y no te dejaré dormir hasta que no hayas comido por lo menos la mitad de lo que te pediré entendido.

Neko y Kyubi se miraron a los ojos sorprendidos.

- De acuerdo mamá - se burló Kyubi.

- No pienses que dejaré que te desmayes en los ensayos.

- Ni siquiera había pensado esa posibilidad - meditó Kyubi. - aunque eso me libraría de uno o dos ensayos no?

- Ni lo pienses - dijo Shukaku seriamente.

- Sólo era broma, no tienes que tomarlo tan apecho. - trató de defenderse Kyubi. - Sólo espero que me pidas algo que sea rico.

- Si te comes toda tu comida, pediré un ramen.

- Me siento como un niño pequeño al que tratan de sobornar - dijo Kyubi mientras miraba a Neko haciéndola reír.

- Debes admitir que Shukaku tiene la mejor de las intenciones, aunque no parezca se preocupa mucho por tu salud.

- Y por tu relación amorosa también - se burló Kyubi.

- Eh? Sí, también por eso - respondió Neko sonrojándose.

- Por cierto como van las cosas con Neji, los vi platicando muy entretenidos durante el ensayo.

- Supongo que vamos bien. - sonrió Neko - es un chico muy interesante.

- Qué bueno que tendremos tiempo para que ustedes dos estén juntos aunque sea durante los ensayos.

- Sí. - se sonrojó completamente.

- Debes admitirlo Neko, Neji es un muy buen partido, no deberías dejarlo ir. - dijo Kyubi.

- Si aprovecha Neko, yo por mi parte cierro la lista de pretendientes hasta nuevo aviso. - se quejó Shukaku.

- Je, je, je tu te lo buscaste Shukaku. - Kyubi sonreía mientras veía a su amigo.

- No he hecho nada malo.

- Sólo coquetear con dos personas a la vez.

- Ninguno de los dos parecía querer nada serio.

- Oye yo no soy el que está en problemas, no te justifiques conmigo - se defendió Kyubi - porque no le dices eso a Lee y a Sai.

- No entenderían mis sentimientos. - dijo Shukaku desviando la vista.

- Ya lo creo, estás loco ni siquiera yo los entiendo. - se burló Kyubi mirando a Neko quien negaba con la cabeza.

- Di lo que quieras pero no te dejaré dormir hasta que hayas comido algo sano y nutritivo, no que menos necesitamos es un integrante anémico.

Ante estas palabras Kyubi sólo sacó la lengua como un niño pequeño.

- Qué? Cómo que se fue?

- Tómalo con calma.

- Que lo tome con calma pero si tu... cómo es posible que dejes que se marche! qué clase de representante se supone que eres!

- Cálmate Neji - trató de detenerlo Lee.

- Quiero saber de qué privilegios goza Sasuke para poder marcharse de los ensayos sin siquiera despedirse y tener permiso de faltar dos días cuando nosotros estamos encerrados todo el día en un hotel que francamente ya me tiene harto por muy hermoso que pueda llegar a ser. - respondió Neji muy molesto.

- No puedo decírtelo en este momento.

- Escucha Sai, estoy de acuerdo que no conozco a Sasuke, pero el que seas amigo de él no debería darle libertad para hacer lo que quiera, yo soy el líder de este grupo y creo que tengo derecho a que se me consulte las decisiones de los integrantes, falta una semana y aunque Sasuke toca muy bien la guitarra no tenemos mucho tiempo de haberlo integrado y me gustaría que ensayara seriamente.

- Sasuke no es un músico profesional como tú, y sólo está haciéndome el favor de ser su guitarrista pero no es seguro que permanezca en tu grupo eternamente.

- Empecemos a buscar a su reemplazo entonces.

- Dale tiempo, sólo son dos días y creo que le debo eso y mucho más.

- Le debes algo a Sasuke?

Sai asintió con la cabeza.

- Es una larga historia.

- Jhm, eso suena interesante, que tipo de persona es nuestro guitarrista? - se preguntó Neji.

- No intentes saberlo Neji, porque iría tu vida de por medio, así que si quieres saber algo tendrás que esperar a que él te lo cuente.

- Mi vida? No me asustes, si es algo peligroso mejor...

- Cálmate Neji, sólo te estoy pidiendo que le des dos días, de acuerdo - sonrió Sai falsamente.

- No me agrada que se tomen libertades pero que puedo hacer si Sasuke ya se fue - Neji se cruzó de brazos molesto - sólo espero que el coreógrafo no nos necesite el día de hoy porque creo que no le agradará demasiado - respondió con una sonrisa observando cómo un grupo sufría tratando de sincronizarse a los pasos que les ponía el coreógrafo. - y hablando de eso, no quiero parecer bailarín de ballet entendido Sai

Sai simplemente sonrió al ver el rostro de Neji y los pasos que ponía el coreógrafo.

- Trataré de hablar con él para resolver ese problema.

- No quieres darme la comida en la boca también - se burló Kyubi cuando Shukaku le acercó el carrito con la comida.

- Confío en que podrás hacerlo tu solo. - correspondió a la burla. - pero dime Kyubi, acaso este repentino cambio alimenticio tiene algo que ver con halcón.

- Tú qué crees? - sonrió Kyubi sabiendo que la respuesta era demasiado obvia sobre todo para Shukaku.

- Quiero que me lo digas tu, porque yo puedo especular muchas cosas.

- Creo que es una respuesta más que obvia.

- Entonces porque no haces algo para remediar de una vez por todas este problema.

- Tal vez no me creas pero, tengo miedo de enfrentar a Sasuke, no quiero recordar el pasado que me lastimó tanto en su momento.

- Mmm... y por eso dejas que te mate lentamente en este momento?

- No es sencillo Shukaku, además, bueno, Kakashi...

- Eso aún no es concreto, que yo sepa aún no te ha pedido ni propuesto nada y por otro lado me parece muy extraño que no quieras ver todo el amor que parece desbordar Sasuke por ti.

- No te dejes engañar Shukaku, Sasuke regresó con su ex novia antes de pedir mi mano, y después que ella murió... ahora regresa a mi cínicamente diciendo que nunca me olvidó.

Shukaku permaneció mirando a Kyubi unos segundos.

- Realmente hizo eso?

- Sí

- Fue por eso que rompiste tu compromiso?

- Fueron muchas cosas Gaara, pero mejor me concentro en terminarme toda la comida que tú amablemente me has pedido para llenar el hueco en el estómago.

- Naruto.

Ambos permanecieron mirándose un momento en silencio y después se sonrieron mutuamente.

- Eres un amigo muy molesto lo sabías - sonrió Kyubi.

- No eres precisamente un amor.

- Ja ja ja, por cierto ya viste a Neko - dijo Kyubi volteando a ver a la ojiperla que observaba el cielo a través de la ventana.

- Vaya con el amor - sonrió Shukaku.

- Y vaya que sí es amor, te diste cuenta de cómo la veía Neji.

- Con el brillo de un enamorado - dijo Shukaku con una sonrisa.

Neko volteó en ese momento

- De qué hablan?

- De Cupido - sonrió Shukaku.

- Qué? - preguntó Neko pero al ver como sus amigos la miraban, hicieron que lentamente se fuera sonrojando.

- Ah el amor. - suspiró Shukaku mientras observaba a Kyubi - pero a pesar de todo te estoy vigilando Kyubi así que come.

- Je, je, je dame un poco de tiempo esto es mucha comida para una sola persona.

- No importa, sólo come. - sonrió Shukaku y Kyubi cerró los ojos con una gota en la frente.

- Neko no quieres ayudarme con algo de comida?

- No pidas ayuda.

- No me quedarán ganas de volver a saltarme una comida. - rió Kyubi mientras Shukaku lo observaba detenidamente.

- Neko no quieres platicarnos algo más acerca de Neji? Para amenizarás el calvario de tu pequeño amigo rubio - se burló Shukaku.

- No hay nada que contar, sólo estuvimos platicando de los grupos, de cómo se formaron ambos.

- Qué fue exactamente lo que le contaste de nosotros - preguntó detenidamente Shukaku - para tener una idea y no caer en incoherencias.

- Sólo le dije que éramos amigos desde niños y que tuvimos a bien encontrarnos con Temari quien decidió tomarnos como sus representados y convertirnos en el grupo número 1.

- Bueno, es cierto, que interesante historia, y cómo fue que se formaron ellos como grupo.

- Lee y Neji se juntaron hace mucho en un grupo pero con el tiempo decidieron tomar en serio la carrera de cantantes y entonces conocieron a Sai, quien les presentó a Sasuke, ya que necesitaban a alguien que tocara la guitarra y que la disquera los aceptara.

- Ahora entiendo el porqué está en ese grupo - dijo Kyubi pensativo mientras sostenía un trozo de carne en la punta de su tenedor.

- Entonces Sai conocía a Sasuke desde antes? - preguntó Shukaku.

- Sí, eso parece - Neko terminó y ambos miraron a Kyubi detenidamente mientras él cortaba otro trozo de carne, sin levantar la vista.

- De acuerdo, de acuerdo, yo también conocía a Sai desde hace mucho tiempo, él fue amigo de mi padre cuando trabajaba como policía, Sai era un elemento muy valioso en las misiones que desempeñamos, no había dato que no pasara por manos de Sai, él sabía todo de todos está bien.

- También sabía lo que tenían tú y Sasuke.

- Sí, él estaba enterado de todo, Sasuke siempre fue su amigo también.

- Ahora entiendo, pero entonces por qué es el representante de ese grupo - se preguntó Shukaku confundido.

- Al parecer Sai dejó de ser policía tiempo después de la muerte de mi padre, le había perdido la pista desde entonces, además hace mucho que no tenía contacto con nadie de mis antiguos "compañeros", se puede decir que prácticamente desaparecí después de la muerte de mi padre, no se quienes sigan y quienes ya no estén.

- Yo creí que como informante tenías que estar enterado de todo.

- No, sólo busco información de lo que me piden buscar, no es bueno saber todo de cualquier forma. - suspiró Kyubi mientras terminaba de llevarse a la boca el pedazo de carne que había cortado. - Shukaku estás seguro que no quieres compartir algo de mi comida.

- Ya que crea que has comido lo suficiente.

- Y si te digo que ya no tengo hambre

- Entonces me obligaras a emplear la fuerza bruta y no te gustará, créeme.

Mientras esta conversación se llevaba a cabo Sasuke se encontraba en el aeropuerto, comprando un pasaje de avión con un destino sólo conocido por él.

**Notas de Autora:**

Canción: "Mirar Atrás" interprete Moenia.

Bueno, se que debo una disculpa por todos los reviews que no he contestado, pero prometo ponerme al corriente con todos y cada uno, este fin de semana.

**Novahikaru **


	19. Chapter 19

**LA FUERZA DEL DESTINO**

Capítulo 19

- Realmente tengo que ir? - preguntó Kyubi mientras observaba el foro desde el interior del auto.

- Sabes que no puedes faltar a los ensayos, tú mismo lo dijiste, son muy importantes. - Lo regañó Shukaku.

- Lo sé pero...

- Vamos, recuerda que no hay nada que temer. - dijo Shukaku

- No es temor, es sólo que...

- Estaremos contigo si eso te hace sentir mejor - sonrió Neko.

- Querrás decir que estaré con él, tú encárgate de Neji - dijo Shukaku mirando a Neko con una pícara sonrisa.

- Shukaku.

Kyubi suspiró.

- De acuerdo, vamos. - bajó del auto. - pero no será muy cómodo este ensayo.

- Vamos, será divertido ver como pagas con creces la pequeña sorpresa que me tenías preparada el día de ayer. - se burló Shukaku.

- No deberías ser tan vengativo Shukaku. - respondió cruzándose de brazos.

- Como piensas algo tan feo de una persona tan linda como yo - Shukaku apartó sus cabellos con su mano de una manera arrogante.

- Se puede saber que esperan - Temari se acercó - llevó 15 minutos esperándolos, no crean que el haberlos dejado ir temprano el día de ayer fue un bono, tenemos que recuperar todo el tiempo que se perdió el día de ayer.

- Pero... - los tres miraron a Temari con una gota en la frente - Rafael estaba ocupado con las coreografías de los otros grupos.

- Y qué con eso, Rafael es sólo el coreógrafo, quiero que conozcan a todas y cada una de las personas que estarán envueltas en esta producción, maquillistas, diseñadores, etc, quiero que no se escape un solo detalle en cuanto a su maquillaje y vestimenta, además que tienen que ensayar, el que sean un grupo nuevo los coloca en una situación muy precaria tiene que mantenerse a la talla de los mejores grupos, estoy ejerciendo un poco más de presión porque tengo que pedir un nuevo presupuesto para su próxima promoción después de estos conciertos.

- Temari no crees que estás exagerando un poco, el grupo es sólo una pantalla - dijo Shukaku por lo bajo.

- Yo nunca exagero cuando hago mi trabajo hermanito, por algo soy la mejor y todo mundo solicita mi ayuda. - sonrió - y por otro lado a mi me encargaron volver famoso a este grupo y he de lograrlo así sea lo último que haga.

El brillo de los ojos de Temari dejó mudos a las muchachos.

- Podría llegar a asustarme si no la conociera tan bien - respondió Shukaku por lo bajo y los demás asintieron a sus palabras.

- Bueno, después de ustedes - Temari se apartó del camino y los chicos avanzaron.

Cuando entraron, Kyubi inmediatamente trató de descubrir donde se encontraba Sasuke, pero al no encontrarlo quedó un poco inquieto.

- "Donde estará?" - no muy lejos del escenario se encontraban Sai, Lee y Neji, platicaban amenamente como si estuvieran resolviendo algún problema, por otro lado Rafael continuaba imponiendo coreografías que más de algún artista se rehusaba a realizar.

- Pues yo tampoco lo veo por ninguna parte - dijo Shukaku haciendo que Kyubi volteara. - será que hoy no habrá querido venir? - se llevó la mano a la boca pensativo.

- Deja de bromear, pero si no se encuentra aquí entonces me sentiré más tranquilo, porque no vas con tu amado Sai, o acaso era Lee? - dijo colocando su dedo en su barbilla.

- El que hayas recuperado el sentido del humor me dice que al menos estarás bien el día de hoy, así que te dejo, veré que puedo hacer con mis propios problemas - sonrió Shukaku - aunque insisto que deberías ayudarme como buen amigo.

- Buena suerte Shukaku.

- Kyubi, ven un momento por favor - Temari llamó al chico mientras que Shukaku y Neko se acercaban a Lee y Neji.

- Sucede algo?

- Sí, me informan que Sasuke se marchó el día de ayer, aunque desconozco el lugar y el motivo, al parecer estará un tiempo fuera, pero no sé exactamente cuánto.

- Espero que sea toda esta semana, me sentiría más tranquilo si regresara después del concierto de navidad.

- Por qué?

- Porque tendría una presión menos sobre los hombros.

- Bueno, pues esperemos que regrese hasta después de este primer concierto.

- Sí. - Kyubi volteó hacia donde estaban sus amigos y se encontró con la mirada de Sai, la sostuvo un par de segundos pero después decidió concentrarse en otras cosas.

Sasuke se encontraba esperando a que llegara la persona que lo atendería, estaba sentado en una pequeña recepción, no había ningún sonido, podría compararse con el silencio que reina dentro de una biblioteca.

- Disculpe por haberlo hecho esperar. - sonrió la linda rubia detrás de un mostrador.

- Ino?

- Eh? - la chica parpadeó confundida. - Creo que me confunde?

- Discúlpeme, me recordó mucho a otra persona? - dijo Sasuke le pareció ver el fantasma de Ino en aquella chica, pero lentamente sacó un papel de su abrigo y lo deslizó por el mostrador, simplemente tenía un número anotado.

La joven leyó el número y tras buscarlo en su computadora se sorprendió.

- Lo siento, pero ese expediente no está disponible...

Sasuke sacó una credencial y la joven palideció al verla.

- Necesito revisarlo.

- Es un caso cerrado.

- Aun así, necesito revisarlo.

- Pero...

- Es un favor que le pido, es sólo un antiguo caso cerrado. - Sasuke miró a la joven directamente a los ojos, la chica desvió la vista completamente sonrojada y tomando un pedazo de papel escribió un par de cosas en él y se lo entregó sin más.

- Segunda puerta a la izquierda. - fue lo único que dijo sin voltear a verlo, Sasuke sonrió.

- Gracias - diciendo esto se alejó.

Aun recordaba la última vez que vio a Ino, fue justamente el día en que regresó de Francia.

*** Flash Back***

- Sasuke necesito que seas el apoyo de Minato en esta misión.

- Qué? Pero yo no puedo inmiscuirme en esto.

- No es cuestión de que te inmiscuyas, pero quiero que estés en los alrededores, tenemos un mal presentimiento por toda la información que hemos corroborado, esto no será un simple cateo de rutina, entraron 100 cajas nuevas y no sabemos que contienen.

- 100 cajas? Cuándo llegaron?

- Esta mañana, además de los 3 cargamentos de contrabando que habían llegado a lo largo de la semana.

- Esta mañana? Estás segura, no había nada planeado para hoy.

- Precisamente por eso quiero que nos acompañes en esta ocasión, esto es demasiado extraño.

- Qué hay del petirrojo, no les mando ninguna clase de información.

- Para serte sincera, no hemos tenido noticias del petirrojo desde hace ya un buen tiempo.

- Estás segura? Kakashi está enterado de eso?

- Tampoco he tenido noticias de Kakashi en las últimas fechas.

- Por qué?

- Estamos en busca de esa respuesta, pero por lo pronto puedo adelantarte que Sai también estará con nosotros, al parecer algo se nos está saliendo de control.

- A qué hora está programado el cateo?

- En una hora, tenemos el tiempo justo para alistar todo.

- Necesito hablar con Minato antes.

- Si tenemos suerte lo encontraremos junto con Sai.

- De acuerdo, y tú?

- Yo también entraré en acción.

- Estás segura?

- No puedo darles la espalda a estas alturas, si todo sale bien, no habrá nada que temer después de esto, y podré dejar el servicio tranquila.

- Como quieras. - fue lo único que respondió.

*** Fin Flash Back***

"Tal parece que nuestro destino era no encontrarnos nunca más Minato Namikase, no tenía idea que esas 100 cajas estaban llenas de explosivos, quizás fue esa mi parte de culpa por tu muerte, no haberme enterado antes de ese cargamento, pero..."

Tras abrir la puerta se dirigió al archivero que le había indicado el papel, abrió una de las gavetas superiores y sacó un pequeño expediente de dos hojas, en el se hacía una descripción breve del caso así como la indicación exacta de donde había sido guardado el archivo muerto.

- "Ha llegado el momento de desenterrar a algunos muertos" - pensó mientras estudiaba la descripción del caso a detalle.

- QUE?!!!! - Rafael pegó un enorme grito que hizo que todos voltearan. - Pero que se ha creído, puede que su guitarrista toque magníficamente la guitarra si ustedes quieren pero quien le ha dicho que sus movimientos de baile sean buenos, NO! Son espantosos señores, nunca había visto a un bailarín tan pésimo, y todavía osa marcharse por tiempo indefinido, no me hago responsable de su coreografía.

- Rafael, no te tomes esto tan apecho, tienes razón, Sasuke no es un bailarín, que te parece si la próxima semana...

- No, si él así lo ha querido entonces no le pondré pasos, por mí puede quedarse parado como estatua en mitad del escenario.

- No creo que eso le preocupe demasiado a Sasuke - le susurró Neji a Lee.

- Tienes razón, además yo creo que Sasuke se ausentó apropósito para evitar los ridículos pasos que iban a ponerle.

- Vaya que inteligente, hubiera pensado lo mismo antes.

Mientras los chicos susurraban entre sí, Sai trataba de tranquilizar a Rafael, los Jinchuuriki por otro lado se encontraban hablando con la persona encargada del vestuario, tratando de encontrar los accesorios y el color del maquillaje que utilizarían para el evento.

- Shukaku, mañana tienes tu próxima cita con Estaban. - dijo Kyubi, mientras que su amigo suspiraba.

- Sí ya lo sé, por cierto han recibido alguna noticia de Kakashi.

- No todavía - respondió Neko, mientras estudiaba un par de aretes que hicieran juego con su vestuario.

- No desesperes Shukaku ya tendremos alguna noticia - Kyubi se probaba una chaqueta.

- Eso espero, sus silencios prolongados me pueden llegar a poner nervioso.

- Déjalo que haga su parte Shukaku - sonrió Kyubi. - y relájate para que puedas encontrar los accesorios para tu vestuario.

- Eso no me preocupa, con cualquier cosa yo siempre luciré bien.

Ese comentario, hizo reír a sus amigos.

- Kakashi puedes hacerme el favor de venir un momento - Yamato entró a la oficina de Kakashi.

- Ocurre algo?

- La palabra "Eureka" puede ser la más idónea en este momento.

- Perfecto. - Kakashi se levantó y se dirigió a la computadora donde Yamato trabajaba.

- Qué ves ahí?

- Un balance de los estados de cuenta de Estaban en los últimos tres años.

- Notas algo extraño.

- Mmm... a simple vista parece normal.

- Exacto, pero observa esto, estos tres depósitos.

- Mmm... no entiendo?

- Tres meses después de la muerte de nuestra primera víctima, quien por cierto no tenía familiares y dejó toda su fortuna en manos de una "casa hogar" se hizo el primer depósito que es curiosamente de esa "casa hogar" a las cuentas de Esteban, so pretexto de la adquisición de una casa habitación.

- No veo el problema ese hombre vende bienes raíces.

- No presenta ningún problema, salvo por el pequeño detalle de que ni la casa que se adquirió existe ni tampoco la "casa hogar"

- Cómo?

- Un fraude muy bien planeado, la supuesta institución de beneficencia de la segunda víctima tampoco existe, es un registro fantasma, sólo existe en papel no en físico, y curiosamente un par de meses después también se realizó la misma transacción de esa institución de beneficencia a las cuentas de nuestro vendedor de bienes raíces.

- Vaya que astuto, un perfecto fraude.

- Cuestión de saber manejar un par de trámites administrativos y se borra cualquier tipo de sospecha.

- Y al no haber familiares que reclamen por las víctimas pues se comete el crimen perfecto.

- En efecto.

- Entonces tenemos a nuestro criminal. - sonrió Kakashi.

- Tenemos que esperar a que muerda el anzuelo y... dulce venganza para nuestros clientes.

- Entonces tenemos todo listo, le informaré a los chicos.

- Sí, pero recuerda que deben tener mucho cuidado, y dile a Shukaku que no firme ningún papel con su verdadera firma.

- Descuida, él lo sabe perfectamente.

- Nunca está de más una advertencia - sonrió Yamato y Kakashi le correspondió.

- De acuerdo, se lo haré saber.

Un día después la entrevista con Esteban se llevaba a cabo, en esta ocasión Kyubi, Neko y Konohamaru monitoreaban detenidamente la conversación.

- Estás seguro que la secretaria es la única que sabe que Gaara está dentro? - Preguntó Kyubi.

- Claro, fue lo que descubrí cuando me entrevisté con ella - respondió Konohamaru. - aunque he de decirte que sacarle la información fue más difícil de lo que pensé.

- Pero hiciste un buen trabajo Konohamaru. - sonrió Neko.

- Qué aburrido, Shukaku no puede hablar de algo más interesante.

- Me temo que no - sonrió Kyubi. - pero estemos atentos.

- ...lamento mucho la muerte de sus padres.

- Descuide, ya superé su perdida, de cualquier forma la vida continua y me dejaron mucho dinero si he de decirlo.

- Supongo que no tendrá problemas económicos entonces - sonrió Esteban.

- Claro que no, por eso me estoy dando un pequeño lujo comprando esta casa - dijo mientras veía la propiedad que iba a adquirir - pero me gustaría verla cuando sea posible.

- Podría ser este fin de semana, se que tiene un concierto.

- Sí, pero trabajará el día de navidad?

- No encuentro ningún inconveniente al respecto.

- Vaya eso sería maravilloso - sonrió Shukaku. - en compensación me gustaría entregarle este par de boletos para el concierto de navidad. - dijo sacando los boletos de su chamara. - como me comentó que tenía una hija pues me di la pequeña libertad de traérselos y supongo que eso compensará el que trabaje el fin de semana siendo día festivo.

- Será un placer para mi hija ir a su concierto - sonrió Esteban mientras tomaba los boletos.

- Bueno en ese caso espero que disfrute de nuestro concierto - dijo Shukaku - y ya me retiro antes que mis compañeros comiencen a sospechar algo - con esto se levantó de su silla.

- Fue un honor haberlo atendido.

Shukaku se levantó y salió de la oficina, nuevamente no había nadie más que él, y por un momento sintió un escalofrío, pero salió del lugar, subió a la limosina que lo transportaba hacia el hotel.

- Shukaku te sientes bien? - preguntó Kyubi por el micrófono.

- _Sí, aunque me dio escalofríos esta entrevista - respondió Shukaku. _

- Descuida tal parece que ya tenemos las pruebas listas, Yamato y Kakashi nos han mandado buenas noticias.

- _Vaya se estaban tardando. _

- No es cosa fácil investigar a una persona cuando se hace fuera de la ley.

- _Lo sé, pero aún así se estaban tardando. _

- Yamato te mandó un mensaje, que no firmes nada de lo que Esteban te ponga.

- _Ya lo sé, no tienen que decírmelo _

- Relájate Shukaku, cuando llegues al hotel puedes hacernos el favor de pedir la cena no tardaremos demasiado.

- _Entonces me daré un buen baño porque estoy exhausto. _

- Descansa, no tardaremos.

- _De acuerdo, nos veremos en el hotel - dijo Shukaku y cortó la comunicación. _

El día del concierto de navidad los chicos estaban muy emocionados, y por orden de Temari ese día no asistirían a los ensayos del concierto de año nuevo.

- Qué emoción, no puedo creer que finalmente ha llegado el día - decía Shukaku mientras su maquillista le delineaba los ojos de color negro.

- Shukaku por favor quédate quieto - sonrió la maquillista.

- Perdón es la emoción del momento.

- Tranquilízate Shukaku - sonrió Kyubi mientras terminaban de arreglarlo.

- Es emocionante estar aquí.

- Sí, así es, pero la que tiene que estar más nerviosa es Neko porque ella interpreta las canciones.

- Cierto, cómo te encuentras Neko? - le preguntó Shukaku.

- Yo me encuentro bien - sonrió la ojiperla.

- Segura que estás bien? - volvió a preguntar Kyubi.

- No es la primera vez que cantamos y menos en público así que por favor tranquilícense los dos.

- Pero... - respondieron al unísono.

- Ya verán que cuando estemos sobre el escenario se les olvidará este momento. - sonrió Neko.

- Cuanta tranquilidad, me gustaría ser como ella - respondió Shukaku y Kyubi asentía con los ojos cerrados y los brazos cruzados.

- Chicos esta es la primera llamada. - dijo Temari. - así que estén listos.

- Tan pronto? - dijo Shukaku.

- Tranquilo Shukaku ya estamos listos, Temari.

- De acuerdo entonces esperen mi señal.

- Creo que voy a desmayarme - dijo Shukaku.

- Sólo respira Shukaku no lo olvides.

- Trataré pero no garantizo resultados - fue lo único que dijo y sus compañeros soltaron la risa al escucharlo.

10 minutos después.

- Tercera llamada. - Temari dejó que los jóvenes salieran del camerino mientras caminaban, escuchaban como el público comenzaba con la ovación.

- Vaya ahora si siento un poco de nervios - sonrió Neko y tanto Kyubi como Shukaku le sonrieron.

- Te dije que le daría pánico escénico. - le dijo Kyubi a Shukaku y este hizo cara de mal humor.

- De acuerdo, te debo una cena. - terminó de decir Shukaku mientras que Neko se quedaba estática observando a sus compañeros.

- Era broma Neko - sonrió Kyubi. - ahora vamos que el público espera.

Neko sólo negó con la cabeza mientras que salían al escenario, el grito del público cuando aparecieron fue más de lo que hubieran deseado en ese momento, las luces y el ambiente rápidamente los entusiasmaron.

- Buenas noches - dijo Neko por el micrófono y un grito general se escuchó, haciendo que los chicos sonrieran. - es un honor estar esta noche aquí con ustedes. - nuevamente se escuchó un grito, Neko sonrió observando el público y entre los espectadores de la primera fila descubrió a un chico de gafas oscuras, que llamó rápidamente su atención y al verlo mejor descubrió que era Neji, quien al verse descubierto se quitó un poco las gafas sonriéndole a la chica.

- A menudo se dice que conocer a esa persona especial puede ser lo mejor del mundo. - se escuchó un poco de murmullos - yo estoy segura de que así es. - dijo con una sonrisa mientras el público gritaba - y esperamos que en una noche tan especial como lo es la Noche Buena, todos ustedes puedan tener a su lado a esa persona especial, a todos ellos les dedicamos esta canción - sonrió Neko y el público comenzó a gritar emocionado.

El sonido de un teclado de Neko abrió el concierto

**Pasabas por allí, no sé bien qué vibró dentro de mí**

**Y sin pensar me fui detrás de ti. **

**La luna en tu melena me ayudó**

**a seguir tus pasos por la acera,**

**pero al doblar (ohhhh) la esquina del bazar **

**no sé cómo te perdí. **

**En plena confusión escuché (ahhh) dentro de mi corazón**

**Como una voz marcando la señal iba diciendo, iba diciendo**

El teclado y la guitarra de Shukaku comenzaron a tocar el coro.

**Tú, tú y yo,**

**tú y yo, **

**tú y yo. **

**Como un radar en el mar**

**que el barco a puerto quiere anclar **

El sonido del violín de Kyubi acompañaba la voz de Neko.

**Aquella voz**

**subía de intención**

**o bajaba si iba mal,**

**O iba un poco mejor. **

**En miles de movidas me metí **

**por seguir detrás de ti,**

**Pero al final encontré el lugar**

**Y en medio de la luz estabas esperando. **

**Tú, tú y yo,**

**tú y yo, **

**tú y yo. **

El sonido del teclado de Neko era lo único que acompañaba las siguientes estrofas.

**Colgado de dos palos**

**y amarrado por los pies y por las manos**

**me pregunté quién lo pudo hacer. **

**Trepé por la madera (ahhh)**

**y aparté de tu cara la melena**

**Y te besé tres palabras rotas**

**se escaparon de tus labios. **

Los últimos coros se acompañaron solamente con la guitarra de Shukaku y el violín de Kyubi.

**Tú, **

**tú y yo,**

**tú y yo, **

**tú y yo. **

**Tú, **

**tú y yo,**

**tú y yo, **

**tú y yo. **

**Tú, **

**tú y yo,**

**tú y yo, **

**tú y yo.**

**Notas de Autora: **

El grupo Jinchuuriki interpretará canciones de Mecano, la canción de este capítulo es "JC".

**Novahikaru **


	20. Chapter 20

**LA FUERZA DEL DESTINO**

Capítulo 20

- Hemos pasado unos momentos muy agradables con todos ustedes - sonrió Neko escuchando los gritos del público - pero todo lo que comienza desgraciadamente tiene que terminar - la gente no paraba de gritar diciendo "No" - pero antes de terminar quisiera que esta última canción la cantara otra persona - sonriendo volteó a ver a Kyubi quien la miró confundido y separándose un poco del micrófono se acercó a Kyubi quien se mostraba sorprendido abriendo ampliamente los ojos.

- Estás loca yo no puedo cantarla.

- Digamos que me debes una, por cierta apuesta.

- Neko comenzaré a pensar que has estado pasando demasiado tiempo con Shukaku - diciendo esto volteó a ver a Shukaku.

- Quizás - respondió guiñándole un ojo - la siguiente canción la interpretará nuestro querido violinista Kyubi.

- Sí desafino será tu culpa - dijo Kyubi por lo bajo.

- Descuida esta canción no representará ningún problema, podrías cantarla hasta con los ojos cerrados.

- Eso espero. - dijo acercándose al micrófono. - Buenas noches querido público, después de una breve discusión, me han sorprendido con este repentino cambio de planes - El público no dejaba de gritar - pero el espectáculo continua y espero que esta última canción les agrade a todos ustedes. - sonrió y ajustó el micrófono.

Neko comenzó tocando el piano.

**Entre el cielo y el suelo hay algo  
con tendencia a quedarse calvo  
de tanto recordar  
y ese algo que soy yo mismo  
es un cuadro de bifrontismo  
que solo da una faz **

**la cara vista es un anuncio designal  
la cara oculta es la resulta  
de mi idea genial de echarte  
**

**me cuesta tanto olvidarte  
me cuesta tanto olvidarte  
me cuesta tanto **

**olvidar quince mil encantos es  
mucha insensatez  
y no sé si seré sensato  
lo que sé es que me cuesta un rato  
hacer las cosas sin querer  
**

**y aunque fui yo quien decidió  
que ya no mas  
y no me canse de jurarte  
que no habrá segunda parte  
**

**me cuesta tanto olvidarte  
me cuesta tanto olvidarte  
me cuesta tanto... **

**y aunque fui yo quien decidió  
que ya no mas  
y no me canse de jurarte  
que no habrá segunda parte **

**me cuesta tanto olvidarte  
me cuesta tanto olvidarte  
me cuesta tanto...**

- Buenas noches, y muchas gracias y FELIZ NAVIDAD!!! - gritó Kyubi al terminar la canción mientras el público comenzaba a aplaudir

- Lo hiciste muy bien Kyubi, tal vez deba dejarte mi puesto - sonrió Neko mientras se despedían y desaparecían del escenario.

- Esa fue una trampa muy cruel mi querida Neko.

- No deberías quejarte, alguna vez teníamos que ver la venganza de Neko

- Espero que la próxima vez la aplique contigo y no conmigo.

- Je, je, je, je debes admitir que fue todo un acontecimiento, y he de decirte que no te salió tan mal.

- El público lo decidirá y espero que no sea con una baja en las ventas - dijo Kyubi preocupado.

- Descuida, no pasará nada. - sonrió Neko

- De acuerdo, pero ahora tenemos que ir a la fiesta de Noche Buena no?

- Claro, pero primero hay que quitarse todo el atuendo de espectáculo. - terminó Shukaku entrando en el camerino. - Temari seguramente nos estará esperando en el evento.

- Te equivocas mi querido Shukaku - respondió Temari desde el interior.

- Creí que ya te habrías marchado?

- No soy una desalmada, como su representante debo permanecer aquí hasta que hayan terminado con su concierto.

- Entonces debemos arreglarnos para irnos enseguida, no pienso perderme una fiesta como esa - sonrió Shukaku - quiero recibir por lo menos un regalo. - dijo sacando la lengua.

- Kyubi a dónde vas?

- Quiero ir a ver a una persona, descuida no me pasará nada, no tengo que pasar por donde están los fans.

- Seguro?

- Completamente - Kyubi salió del lugar corriendo, y entrando por un corredor oscuro, salió a una de las habitaciones por las que se manejaba la luz. - Señor, ya vine.

- Gusto en volver a verlo.

- Muchas gracias por la iluminación, créame que me sirvió de mucho.

- En serio?

- Sí, es que quería comprobar si había venido una persona que habíamos invitado y justamente logré reconocerla cuando las luces pasaron por sobre el público.

- Sólo seguí sus órdenes... Kyubi.

- Se lo agradezco mucho - sonrió el chico y sacó una fotografía de entre sus ropas y la autografió. - algún día valdrá mucho es un pequeño regalo de mi parte, ya debo irme, pase una Feliz Navidad - se despidió.

- Usted también. - sonrió el hombre despidiéndose del chico con una sonrisa.

Unos minutos después Kyubi regresaba al camerino junto con sus compañeros.

- Te estamos esperando sólo a ti - dijo Shukaku. - así que apresúrate.

- Descuida estaré listo en unos minutos - sonrió Kyubi. - Por cierto, te sirvió la iluminación para ver a la hija de Esteban.

- Sí, creí que no le entregaría el boleto.

- Tal parece que sí lo hizo.

- Será que se retractará de hacerme algo o es que tiene la sangre demasiado fría.

- Lo comprobaremos pronto - dijo Kyubi mientras terminaba de abrocharse la camisa. - al menos ahora sabemos que su hija no cuenta con ninguna protección... supongo que no le importa tanto lo que pueda pasarle.

- Esta fiesta es maravillosa - Neko admiraba el salón y todos los personajes que había, muchos empresarios, además de un enorme árbol en el centro del lugar, con muchos regalos, una mesa estaba dispuesta con muchos regalos que serían entregados después de media noche.

- No esperarías menos o sí - sonrió Temari. - espero que disfruten de esta fiesta de navidad, cuando deseen volver al hotel, Konohamaru será su chofer.

- Por qué no Shikamaru? - preguntó Neko

- Por favor Neko, no ves que nuestra "representante" ya tiene planes para nuestro "chofer"

- Kakashi me dio su consentimiento para esta noche - sonrió Temari. - Konohamaru ya está sobre aviso, así que cualquier cosa pueden dirigirse con él, nos veremos el lunes. - dijo despidiéndose de los chicos.

- Pues que se divierta, porque nosotros tendremos un poco de trabajo esta noche - dijo Kyubi.

- A qué te refieres? - preguntó Shukaku - yo pienso divertirme esta noche en cuanto llegue Lee.

- Me temo que esta noche tendrás que pasarla con alguien más - dijo Kyubi volteando hacia el otro lado del salón donde Esteban volteaba justo en ese momento hacia ellos y saludaba con la mano a Gaara.

- Oh no! - dijo Shukaku por lo bajo mientras saludaba con una sonrisa a Esteban.

- Tenemos trabajo, hay que estar al pendiente de tus movimientos - dijo Kyubi suspirando y Neko volteó a ver a Shukaku.

- Te mantendremos vigilado.

- De acuerdo, es una lástima que hoy no pueda platicar con Lee me hubiera gustado despejarme un poco del trabajo.

- Como a todos. - sonrió Kyubi. - estaremos cerca. - dijo alejándose un poco al igual que Neko para dejar solo a Shukaku.

- Bueno pues si no hay más remedio entonces a trabajar - se detuvo un momento cuando un mesero le extendía la bandeja de martinis y tomaba uno.

- Joven Gaara, o debería decir Shukaku.

- Por esta noche soy Shukaku, después de todo es la celebración de nuestro concierto además de la fiesta de navidad.

- Será como usted diga - tomó su mano y se la besó cortésmente - me gustaría presentarle a un par de amigos. - diciendo esto volteó para guiarlo hacia el grupo que le acompañaba. - muchos son empresarios muy exitosos...

- Konohamaru necesito que permanezcas en alerta - le dijo Kyubi al chico mientras pasaba tras él. - Shukaku está con Esteban y temo que pueda tratar de hacer algo esta noche.

- Hay demasiada gente como para que intente algo - dijo el chico.

- Recuerda que en este tipo de fiestas es muy común que la gente tome demasiado, a nadie le extrañaría que alguien desapareciera casualmente después de las 12 de la noche.

- Tienes un buen punto.

- Neko y yo estaremos al pendiente, pero necesito que estés en alerta, no contábamos con la presencia de Esteban esta noche.

- Como ordenes.

- Qué sorpresa verte por aquí? - dijo una voz a espaldas de Neko.

- Neji, qué haces aquí?

- Bueno, es una fiesta de navidad, no veo un mejor lugar para estar.

- Creo que tienes razón, perdóname olvidé que me habías dicho que vendrías. - sonrió Neko sonrojada por la pena de haberlo olvidado por la repentina aparición de Esteban.

- Trataré de olvidar que dijiste eso - se ofendió un segundo Neji - pero quería estar aquí para felicitarte por tu concierto, tu voz es hermosa.

- Gracias - Neko se sonrojó un poco más al escuchar el halago del chico. - Pero por qué el disfraz en el concierto?

- Quería evitar ser reconocido - respondió simplemente. - sabes los chicos también han venido, deben están por algún lugar, no queríamos dejar pasar la ocasión.

- Vaya eso me parece perfecto - dijo Neko - supongo que hubiera sido muy aburrido pasar la navidad en el hotel.

- Definitivamente, además que mejor que estar con esa persona especial. - respondió Neji haciendo alusión a las propias palabras de Neko mientras ella se sonrojaba aun más.

- Supongo que sí.

El tiempo había pasado rápidamente, Kyubi se encontraba de pie junto a uno de los pilares donde la luz era muy tenue, estudiando todo desde ahí, Neko platicaba amenamente con Neji, mientras que Shukaku soportaba tener que estar con Esteban y sus compañeros quienes no paraban de reír, pobre de su amigo, hubiera deseado que pasara la noche junto a Lee en lugar de con Esteban, por su parte Lee platicaba con una chica de piel canela y muy bien formada pero podía ver como volteaba de reojo buscando a Shukaku con la mirada, Konohamaru también se encontraba platicando con una chica de rasgos orientales, no podría decir que estuviera cuidando a Shukaku pero le daría el beneficio de la duda, incluso Temari se encontraba platicando muy entusiasmada con Shikamaru...

Por un momento recayó en la cuenta, él era la único que se encontraba solo, y suspiró al descubrir que sólo él se encontraba todavía pensando en la misión.

- "No deberías tomarte todo esto tan apecho, después de todo es una fiesta" - pensó para si.

- Podría acompañarlo - dijo una voz y sintió un escalofrío, al saber de quien se trataba.

- No gracias - respondió terminando con la bebida que tomaba. - prefiero solo que mal acompañado - terminó volteando a ver a Sasuke.

- Entonces preferirá la soledad eternamente - dijo con sarcasmo.

- Tal vez. - trató de alejarse de él.

- No podría darme aunque sea una oportunidad.

- No me interesa otra oportunidad. - diciendo esto comenzó a alejarse nuevamente, y se dirigió hacia Shukaku, quien se alejaba del grupo de Esteban un momento.

- Cómo te lo estás pasando? - le preguntó Shukaku a Kyubi - porque yo debo decir que me impresiona todo lo que he aprendido de esos hombres, creo que ya sé como haré para manejar los negocios de mi familia a distancia... - Shukaku volteó a ver a Kyubi - no tienes buena cara, quién te hizo enojar?

- No preguntes - dijo tomando el trago que Shukaku tenía en su mano y se lo bebió de golpe completamente. - tu bebida tiene un sabor extraño, qué estás tomando?

- Martini pero Esteban me acababa de dar esa copa.

- Será mejor que regreses con él, y mantente muy alerta a todo lo que pueda pasar.

- Despreocúpate, se cómo cuidarme, pero tu deberías buscarte una pareja aunque sea para platicar un rato. - le guiñó un ojo y regresó con el grupo de Esteban.

- Vaya y yo que creía que lo estaba pasando mal, "búscate una pareja aunque sea para platicar" - se repitió molesto. - ya lo sé, debo conseguirme alguien con quien platicar. - volteó y agradeció no encontrar a Sasuke con la mirada, al parecer había salido del salón. - bueno, entonces busquemos a alguien para distraernos un rato.

Se sentó en uno de los sillones que había junto a la puerta de entrada, paseo la vista por el salón y sólo pudo ver a varios grupos de personas, y uno que otro invitado riendo animadamente por efecto del alcohol, lo mejor sería tratar de unirse a algún grupo en sus pláticas para amenizar el momento, pero al tratar de levantarse todo le dio vueltas y cayó de nuevo en el sillón.

- "Qué fue eso?" - pensó preocupado.

- Te sientes bien? - Sasuke apareció junto a él.

- Claro, qué te hace pensar lo contrario? - se volteó buscando a Konohamaru con la mirada, pero no lo encontró.

- Tu inesperado movimiento - dijo seriamente el chico, y Kyubi se volteó hacia él.

- Sólo fue un pequeño resbalón, nada serio - trató de engañarse, aunque en realidad comenzaba a sentirse realmente mareado. - "Qué tenía esa bebida?"

- Puedo ofrecerme a llevarte al hotel, el color de tu rostro no me agrada en lo absoluto.

El rubio tragó saliva y se volteó buscando alguna clase de apoyo en alguno de sus compañeros, pero ninguno se encontraba a la vista o al pendiente de él, y por otro lado, un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo.

- Vamos - dijo él mientras le tomaba la mano al verlo cada vez más pálido, él simplemente lo miró un segundo algo preocupado y sin decir nada trató de incorporarse, pero no logró su cometido así que Sasuke lo levantó en brazos sin decir una sola palabra, mentalmente trató de objetar pero sabía perfectamente que no lograría levantarse sin ayuda así que sólo se recargó contra el pecho de Sasuke dejando que lo llevara, y sintió como una nube le cubría la visión y lentamente se desvaneció.

Cuando pudo abrir los ojos se encontraba en una cama, le llegó un perfume que le pareció extrañamente familiar, se sentía aturdido y no podía moverse, aún llevaba puesta su ropa y al mirar el reloj descubrió que sólo habían pasado un par de minutos, era una habitación del hotel pero no era la suya, fue entonces cuando recordó lo ocurrido, la desesperación se apoderó de él cuando descubrió que no podía moverse y más aún al ver a Sasuke de pie frente a una mesa dándole la espalda, se había quitado el saco y se encontraba guardando el par de gemelos dentro de una pequeña caja que él reconoció perfectamente, eran un par de gemelos que él le había regalado hacía un par de años.

- "Sasuke" - pensó al verlo, quiso levantarse pero el cuerpo ni siquiera le respondió y un par de lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos y respiró profundamente tratando de calmarse, pero lo que logró fue hacer voltear a Sasuke.

- No esperaba que despertaras tan pronto, te preguntarás porque estás en mi habitación, la respuesta es sencilla tus amigos siguen en la fiesta y me pareció el mejor lugar para dejarte dormir hasta que ellos regresaran de cualquier forma no tenemos la llave de tu habitación - dijo al voltear a verlo, pero él simplemente cerró los ojos, cuando volvió a abrirlos Sasuke se encontraba frente a él, se arrodilló junto a la cama y pasando la mano por su rostro secándole las lágrimas que habían resbalado por sus mejillas. - nunca me agradaron las lágrimas en tu rostro.

Un escalofrío lo invadió y nuevamente cerró los ojos.

- "No me toques" - pensó sin abrir los ojos.

Sasuke se levantó y lo miró un par de minutos, y cerrando los ojos le sonrió levemente.

- Ahora entiendo - lo miró nuevamente, se recostó junto a él, mirándolo de frente le acarició el cabello. - debes tener mucho más cuidado en todo lo que haces ahora, mi amor.

No quería abrir los ojos pero al escuchar las palabras de Sasuke no pudo evitar comenzar a llorar nuevamente.

- Estoy seguro que no me has olvidado todavía, me gustaría tanto que me dieras la oportunidad de hablar contigo tranquilamente, tengo tantas cosas que preguntarte, yo nunca te he traicionado, sólo quiero que lo sepas, haré lo que sea necesario para recuperarte. - diciendo esto lo abrazó lentamente cobijándolo contra su pecho. - encontraré la forma para que quieras y accedas a hablar conmigo, pero hasta que ese momento llegue, me conformo con poder abrazarte, el efecto del sedante no pasará hasta dentro de un par de horas, así que aunque no quieras tendrás que permanecer junto a mí, yo te cuidaré mientras tanto - sonrió dándole un ligero beso en los labios.

- "Sasuke... - cerró los ojos al sentir el beso - ...hacía tanto tiempo que no sentía tu calor, había comenzado a olvidar tu perfume y lo reconfortante que podía llegar a ser tu presencia, los latidos de mi corazón al estar junto a ti, porqué siento esto todavía, porqué no puedo alejarte por más que lo intento... porqué todavía... todavía... todavía te amo."

Respiró profundamente olvidándose del mundo por completo, todo lo que quería en ese momento era poder abrazarlo y besarlo como en el pasado, borrar todo, pero el cuerpo no le respondió y el sueño y el cansancio de ese día terminaron por apoderarse de él hasta que se quedó dormido mientras Sasuke velaba sus sueños.

**Notas de Autora:**

Canción "Me cuesta tanto olvidarte" de Mecano.

**Novahikaru **


	21. Chapter 21

**LA FUERZA DEL DESTINO**

Capítulo 21

- "Dónde estoy?" - se preguntó antes de abrir los ojos - "este perfume... es el de Sasuke" - abrió un poco los ojos encontrando el rostro de él frente al suyo, él dormía profundamente, finalmente podía moverse, pero...

Observó su alrededor, aún estaba oscuro, quizás serían las 2 ó 3 de la mañana, aún todo se encontraba oscuro, no había nadie más en la habitación, pero no quería moverse sólo permaneció observando a Sasuke.

- "Esto es real?" - se preguntó mientras lo observaba - "o acaso será un sueño?" - No quería moverse, sabía que si Sasuke despertaba se abriría la puerta de un pasado que no quería recordar. - "Tengo tanto miedo de que despiertes, pero me gustaría escuchar tu voz nuevamente"

De pronto se dio cuenta de lo que ocurría, se había quedado sedado por la bebida que debía haber tomado Shukaku, eso sólo podía significar que Esteban atacaría a su amigo esa noche, se levantó muy despacio tratando de no despertar a Sasuke.

- A pesar de todo te agradezco lo que hiciste por mi esta noche - sonrió al susurrarle esas palabras y salió de la habitación. Tan pronto estuvo fuera tomó su celular y marcó el número de Konohamaru.

- Kyubi?

- Konohamaru?

- Kyubi dónde te encuentras?

- Larga historia, necesito que me digas dónde está Shukaku?

- Es lo mismo que nos preguntamos nosotros, lo hemos perdido de vista y no contesta en su celular.

- QUE?! Y dónde está Esteban?

- Se marchó de la fiesta hace media hora.

- Escúchame bien Konohamaru, Esteban puso algo en la bebida de Shukaku y accidentalmente fui yo quien la bebió, necesito que me digas exactamente desde hace cuanto tiempo no han visto a Shukaku.

- Poco antes que Esteban se marchara.

- Demonios, escúchame bien Konohamaru, comunícate con Kakashi y explícale la situación necesitamos que nos ayude a localizarlo por medio del brazalete, dile a Neko que regrese inmediatamente al hotel, yo la estaré esperando aquí.

- Entendido. - Kyubi cortó la llamada, se dirigió rápidamente a su habitación para cambiarse de ropa, si Esteban había actuado esa noche entonces estaban en problemas.

- Aquí es Joven Shukaku. - Esteban abrió la puerta permitiéndole al chico mirar la casa en su interior completamente, Shukaku entró por el pasillo que lo guió hasta la sala, había una enorme ventana justo en el fondo a través de la cual observó la luna en el horizonte. - qué piensa? - le susurró Esteban desde su espalda.

- Es magnífica - Shukaku avanzó hasta quedar a mitad de la sala llevaba una copa en la mano y comenzaba a sentirse mareado. - con un par de muebles este lugar será muy cómodo, un par de camastros fuera junto a la alberca - dijo mientras abría la puerta corrediza de cristal y sentía una corriente de aire fría recorrer su cuerpo. - este lugar es el que estaba buscando. - sonrió Shukaku entrando nuevamente en la casa. - podemos ver el siguiente piso.

- Después de usted - Esteban se había quitado el saco.

- No puedo creer que accediera a mostrarme la casa a estas horas, es una locura - rió el joven tropezando con el primer escalón pero Esteban lo detuvo - ja ja ja, creo que estoy un poquito mareado - dijo mientras él hombre lo levantaba.

- Ha bebido demasiado. - sonrió el hombre.

- Nooo - respondió Shukaku tratando de incorporarse pero Esteban lo sostuvo entre sus brazos - disculpe creo que estamos demasiado cerca...

Un beso lo hizo callar pero él lo rompió alejando el rostro de Esteban con una mano.

- Oiga eso no fue gracioso.

- Estamos solos.

- Oh, ya veo, creo que ha cometido un error señor, usted es un hombre casado y yo... definitivamente no es mi tipo - dijo Shukaku tratando de librarse del abrazo de Esteban pero mientras más lo evitaba con más fuerza lo sujetaba.

- No creo que haya entendido la situación. - diciendo esto trató de besarle el cuello y Shukaku interpuso las manos pero después de eso sintió que el cuerpo dejaba de responderle.

- Qué me pasa?

- Le deseo un dulce sueño - sonrió Esteban mientras Shukaku se desvanecía entre sus brazos.

- No puedo creer que lo hayan perdido de vista. - Kyubi se encontraba molesto mientras el automóvil seguía su camino.

- Fue sólo un segundo. - dijo Konohamaru mientras Neko permanecía en silencio.

- Si algo le pasa a Shukaku no me lo perdonaré.

- Dónde estabas? - preguntó Konohamaru más por curiosidad. - nos descuidamos un segundo y desapareciste.

- Estaba en el hotel, pasando los efectos del sedante que Esteban le dio a Shukaku.

- Un sedante? - Konohamaru y Neko se miraron.

- Shukaku estaba bajo nuestro cuidado. - dijo Kyubi molesto y preocupado. - sólo espero que no haya pasado nada malo, quiero que me cuenten exactamente cómo fue que Shukaku desapareció.

- Bueno... - Konohamaru comenzó a hablar.

*** Flash Back***

Shukaku regresaba junto con Esteban llevando una nueva copa de vino.

- Se está divirtiendo - sonrió el hombre muy cortés.

- Desde luego, no podría estar mejor.

- Tal parece que sus amigos también se divierten.

- Sí, creo que es un premio que se merecen por todo el esfuerzo del concierto - sonrió Shukaku dándole un trago a su copa. - por cierto, me parece extraño que haya venido a esta fiesta dejando sola a su familia.

- Descuide, mi esposa tuvo que salir de viaje urgentemente y mi hija prefirió pasar esta noche con sus amigos, creo que ha llegado a la edad en que prefiere hacer cosas apartada de sus padres.

- Ahora entiendo, es algo triste.

- Es una etapa que cualquier chico desea en algún momento, pero me alegra haberlo encontrado.

- Lo mismo opino. - Shukaku volteó hacia donde Neko se encontraba platicando con Neji. - "Vaya amiga creo que no contaré contigo esta noche" - después buscó con la mirada a Konohamaru y lo encontró coqueteando con una chica - "Porque presentía que algo así pasaría" - por último trató de encontrar a Kyubi con la mirada pero no lo encontró. - Kyubi? - se preguntó en voz baja mientras continuaba buscándolo sin éxito. - dónde está?

- Ocurre algo? - preguntó Esteban.

- Eh? Sí, creo que uno de mis amigos ha desaparecido. - dijo un poco preocupado.

- Seguramente se habrá marchado a su hotel.

- Es probable. - respondió y al realizar nuevamente su búsqueda encontró a Sai con la mirada, se encontraba sentado en uno de los sillones de la entrada, se veía tan elegante vestido de traje, él le sonrió y Shukaku le brindó una mirada de consuelo como si estuviera pidiéndole una disculpa.

- Me estaba preguntando... - dijo Esteban.

- Sí?

- No quisiera ir a conocer la casa en este momento.

- Ahora? - preguntó Shukaku.

- Bueno quizás sea una hora inapropiada, pero creo que nadie sospecharía si fuéramos a verla en estos momentos.

- Vaya es una invitación tentadora. - sonrió Shukaku. "Bueno Gaara finalmente ha llegado el momento de descubrir tus verdaderos dotes artísticos" - en ese caso no puedo avisarle a mis compañeros que me retiro de la fiesta verdad?

- Su amigo no lo hizo.

- "Gracias Kyubi no pudiste desaparecer en mejor momento" - volvió a pensar. - En ese caso yo me adelantaré, lo espero en la entrada. - Sonrió Shukaku y se alejó tratando de que alguien notara su reciente partida, pero ninguno de sus compañeros se encontraba al pendiente.

*** Flash Back***

- Cuando nos dimos cuenta ya se había marchado.

- Es el colmo, me ausento un momento y todo se sale de control

- No tendrías por qué haberte marchado de cualquier forma - dijo Konohamaru molesto y Kyubi quería objetar pero de hacerlo quizás entraría en una discusión que no lo llevaría a ninguna parte y definitivamente tenía más que perder

- Estamos cerca de la señal de Shukaku. - dijo Neko mirando su computadora.

- Perfecto, ahora tenemos que concentrarnos en Shukaku y no en otra cosa.

Esteban había llevado a Shukaku al segundo piso, lo había recostado en una cama que se encontraba en la primera recámara, el chico se encontraba inconsciente.

- Es un joven muy hermoso - dijo mientras le acariciaba el rostro con una sonrisa - es una lástima pensar que apagaré la brillante luz de esta estrella - sonrió sarcástico mientras se acercaba al rostro del chico, pero antes que pudiera besarlo Shukaku abrió los ojos y empujando a Esteban se incorporó rápidamente.

- Lamento informarle que no dejaré que apague la luz de esta estrella - dijo Shukaku una vez que se había incorporado.

- Pero, como es posible que esté consiente. - dijo Esteban completamente sorprendido.

- Es una pequeña sorpresa no le parece - Shukaku observaba de reojo su alrededor tratando de encontrar alguna salida.

- Es una lástima que las cosas tengan que ser así, pero ahora que está consciente tendré que acabar con usted.

- No creo que le sea tan fácil señor Esteban. - diciendo esto continuaba tratando de encontrar alguna salida o algo que pudiera ayudarlo pero la única salida era la entrada principal y una ventana que se encontraba clausurada con un par de tablas. - "Demonios, las opciones se me terminan"

- Si acepta cooperar esto será mucho más sencillo - dijo Esteban mientras se acercaba a Shukaku.

- Y si me rehúso a cooperar - Shukaku trató de probar suerte.

- Me obligará a tomar medidas que no deseo - al decir esto sacó una pequeña pistola y le apuntó a Shukaku dejándolo meditando seriamente mientras observaba los ojos de su agresor.

Alguien se colocó detrás de Esteban colocando un arma en su espalda haciendo que el hombre se sorprendiera.

- No creo que sea lo correcto amenazar a una persona con una pistola - Sai sonreía mientras decía eso - suéltela y las cosas no se complicarán más.

Esteban no dejaba de salir de su asombro cuando soltó la pistola dejándola sobre la cama.

- Shukaku, por favor, tome la pistola, y a usted señor le pido que ponga sus manos en su espalda - Esteban respiró profundamente y colocó sus manos en la espalda, mientras Shukaku se apoderaba de la pistola, Sai tomó la bufanda de Shukaku y amarró las manos de Esteban.

Shukaku miró un poco sorprendido a Sai.

- Disculpe, si no le informé a sus amigos como me lo pidió, pero creí que era mejor seguirlo y mi corazonada parece no haber sido equivocada.

- Se lo agradezco pero, no tenía idea que usted cargara con un arma.

- Un arma? Ah eso - Sai le mostró una pluma fuente - es un truco muy viejo - sonrió mientras Esteban permanecía en pie. - creo que lo mejor es llamar a la policía.

- Sí. - sonrió Shukaku - "Demonios seguramente pensará que soy un idiota por exponerme de esa forma, genial esto no podía ser mejor" - pensó con sarcasmo y molesto por haber sido rescatado por Sai.

- Shukaku! - Kyubi entró en la habitación al observar la escena. - Sai?

El chico simplemente sonrió mirando al resto de los jóvenes.

- Creo que ha llegado su caballería, así que sólo llamaré a la policía y me retiro, ustedes podrán encargarse del resto - dijo con una sonrisa mientras se alejaba de Esteban quien había permanecido en silencio al tiempo que Shukaku le apuntaba con la pistola.

Sai pasó junto a Kyubi y lo miró un segundo, colocándole la mano en el hombro simplemente le susurró.

- Hazte cargo de todo... petirrojo - sonrió diciendo eso y Kyubi desvió la vista, Sai se alejó y sacando su celular marcó el teléfono de la policía.

- Kyubi, que bueno que decidiste llegar - se burló Shukaku.

- Estuve pasando los efectos de cierto sedante, no le parece interesante señor Esteban - dijo Kyubi sarcástico mientras Esteban desviaba la vista.

- Descuida Kyubi, la policía se encargará de cuestionarlo. - sonrió Shukaku mientras conservaba la pistola.

- Lamento haberte dejado solo Shukaku - dijo Kyubi y Shukaku le guiñó un ojo.

Cuando Sasuke abrió los ojos se encontraba completamente sólo, esperaba que algo así sucediera pero no pudo evitar sentirse abatido por su descubrimiento, esperaba poder hablar con Naruto en algún momento. Sai abrió la puerta y descubrió a Sasuke sentado en su cama.

- Buenos días.

- Supongo que podría decirte Buenas noches no?

- Tal vez - sonrió Sai - aunque traigo un descubrimiento que podría serte interesarte.

- Descubrimiento?

- Al parecer nuestro pequeño petirrojo ha cambiado sus actividades.

- Sí, así parece.

- Acabo de dejarlo en el arresto de un criminal

- En este momento?

- Así es, creo que petirrojo al contrario de nosotros ha continuado completamente activo tanto o más que en el pasado.

- ...Kakashi tendrá algo que ver en eso? - se preguntó Sasuke.

- Es probable, recuerda que él era su superior inmediato por decirlo de alguna forma.

- Tendré que hablar con él entonces.

- Aún no me has platicado como te fue en tu viaje?

- Estuve revisando el expediente del caso en el que murió Minato.

- Y descubriste algo?

- Aún no logro entender de donde salieron las cajas de explosivos.

- Recuerda que en ese entonces ya comenzaban a sospechar de tus actos, seguramente fue un embarque que no te notificaron simplemente.

- No creo que haya sido algo tan sencillo, 100 cajas de explosivos no es precisamente un cargamento fantasma.

- Algún otro hallazgo?

- Sakura.

- Qué hay con ella?

- No entiendo como Naruto sabía que ella estaba en París conmigo.

- Estuviste en París con Sakura? - preguntó Sai confundido.

Sasuke miró a Sai, si ni siquiera él supo de la estadía de Sakura en París, como era posible que alguien le hubiera informado a Naruto.

- Qué hacías con Sakura, creí que habías dicho que ella era historia del pasado?

- Ese asunto no te concierne a ti - respondió indiferente - Iruka también murió una semana después del atentado.

- Sí, él murió cuando logramos arrestar a tu jefe, fue realmente una tragedia su pérdida.

- Cuántos agentes más murieron en ese caso?

- Ino, Minato, Kankuro, Iruka y Sakura... son los únicos agentes con los que teníamos una relación directa pero fueron muchos más.

Sasuke permaneció pensativo unos segundos.

- Kakashi, tu y yo sobrevivimos.

- No olvides al Petirrojo.

- …l es un caso aparte, nosotros éramos agentes activos.

- Desentráñame el misterio, qué estás pensando?

- Aún no puedo especular nada, conozco a Kakashi desde hace mucho tiempo y no quiero suponer nada en su contra, primero tendré que hablar con él.

- Crees que él haya contribuido en algo?

Sasuke permaneció en silencio.

- Tengo que hablar con él primero, también tengo que hablar con Naruto pero él no quiere hablar de nada.

- Pues si se enteró que estuviste con Sakura no me extrañaría, sobre todo si tenemos en cuenta que Sakura lo amenazó una vez diciéndole que tú volverías con ella cuando te aburrieras de jugar con un niño como él.

Sasuke volteó a verlo sorprendido.

- Cuándo dijo eso?

- Nunca te lo contó, fue una vez que había ido a visitar a su padre, pero él no estaba, ustedes ya llevaban mucho tiempo juntos más de dos años y medio si no mal recuerdo.

- Entonces es urgente que hable con Naruto.

- Tendrás que esperar hasta el lunes, ya que todo parece indicar que estará muy ocupado este fin de semana, y yo por lo pronto me decido a dormir un rato - sonrió mientras se quitaba el saco para cambiarse de ropa.

Sasuke simplemente permaneció meditando en sus nuevos descubrimientos.

- Shukaku no sé como disculparme, caí en mi propio descuido. - Kyubi trataba de disculparse mientras regresaban al hotel.

- No pasó a mayores Kyubi, ya no te preocupes.

- No quiero pensar en lo que pudo haber pasado.

- Supéralo estoy en perfectas condiciones, ya no te preocupes más, Esteban está detenido por lo que queda del fin de semana y aunque nos llevó toda la mañana ya hemos levantado el acta y me han tomado mi declaración, Kakashi se encargará de vincular el caso, ahora sólo tengo que esperar a que se realice el proceso y nuestro trabajo habrá terminado, tan simple como eso, además con el análisis de sangre que te tomaron detectarán el sedante y aunque me duela por su familia, Esteban pasará mucho tiempo en prisión, pero a quien no perdonaré es a Konohamaru, dónde se supone que estabas cuando te necesitaba?

- Por qué me miras a mi? Neko también estaba a cargo.

- A ella no la metas en esto, me encargaré después, si no tiene novedades con respecto a Neji.

Neko se sonrojó completamente mientras observaba por la ventana permaneciendo en silencio.

- Por suerte me encontré con Sai, o esto hubiera terminado de una forma muy diferente. - dijo Shukaku por lo bajo.

- Perdóname, no debió ser así, este caso se salió de mi control. - dijo Kyubi con los ojos cerrados.

- Pero hablando de otra cosa, se puede saber que pasó exactamente después que te tomaste la copa de golpe, porque si despertaste tan rápido, seguramente fue porque el sedante hizo su efecto casi de inmediato, entonces no comprendo cómo es que te dio tiempo de ir al hotel a descansar sin avisarnos? - preguntó Shukaku sospechosamente.

Kyubi simplemente se volteó completamente evitando la pregunta, mientras sentía como se le subía el color al rostro.

- Vaya que sospechosa reacción. - sonrió Shukaku - de acuerdo entonces no preguntaré más, de eso se encargará Kakashi después.

El lunes por la mañana todo mundo estaba completamente listo para asistir a los ensayos para el evento de fin de año, los Jinchuuriki se encontraban muy emocionados por el éxito que habían tenido con su concierto de Navidad y esperaban tener un mucho mejor resultado con el concierto de año nuevo, la canción que había cantado Kyubi había sido bien recibida por el público como uno de esos momento de uno en un millón pues no se volvería a repetir la incursión del violinista como cantante.

- Taraaan! - sonrió Shukaku mostrando la nota a 8 columnas en primera plana en un diario local en la sección de espectáculos que Temari había conseguido para hacer sentir mejor a sus chicos por lo ocurrido después en la fiesta.

- Al menos no hay críticas muy duras, sólo la sorpresa del Kyubi cantarín y que eres mejor como violinista - rió Shukaku observando la nota final.

- Yo dije que no cantaba bien - se defendió Kyubi.

- No dicen que hayas cantado mal, sino que como violinista eres mejor.

- Es una forma amable de decir, que no lo vuelva a hacer - dijo Kyubi un poco molesto.

- A mí me gustó - dijo Shukaku. - y el público la aceptó bien así que no te deprimas. - terminó con una sonrisa.

- Temari hoy tendremos que ensayar las canciones - preguntó Neko muy emocionada.

- En efecto, hoy toca ensayo general de canciones, así que prepárense para dar un buen espectáculo - sonrió Temari.

- Cuenta con eso - respondieron los tres al mismo tiempo.

Al entrar en el foro, había otros grupos practicando finalmente mientras que Rafael se encargaba de unos bailarines.

- Y a qué hora tocamos? - preguntó Shukaku.

- Paciencia Shukaku - sonrió Neko.

- No han llegado todos los grupos así que no hay un orden en específico, pueden tocar después de este grupo - sonrió Temari. - qué dicen chicos?

- Perfecto y qué canción ensayaremos primero Neko?

Neko simplemente le guiñó un ojo a Shukaku.

- Su turno - anunció Temari observando que el grupo que ensayaba ya bajaba del escenario, los chicos subieron al escenario, "Anbu" llegaba justo en el momento en que Neko comenzaban con su canción.

Parece mentira que después de tanto tiempo

De rotos nuestros lazos

Sigamos manteniendo la ilusión en nuestro aniversario.

La misma mesita que nos ha visto amarrar las manos por debajo.

Y aquel rincón de siempre permanezca reservado.

_Y aunque la historia se acabó_

_hay algo vivo en este amor_

_que aunque empeñados en soplar_

_hay llamas que ni con el mar._

Las flores de mayo poco a poco cederán a las patas de gallo

Y nos buscaremos con los ojos por si queda algo.

_**El 7 de septiembre es**_

Es nuestro aniversario.

Y no sabemos si besarnos en la cara o en los labios.

_Y aunque la historia se acabó._

_Hay algo vivo en este amor_

_Que aunque empeñados en soplar._

_Hay llamas que ni con el mar._

_**El 7 de septiembre es.**_

_**Es nuestro aniversario.**_

Es nuestro aniversario.

Al terminar la primera canción escucharon un par de susurros por parte de las bailarinas, con preguntas como "Quién es él? No lo había visto antes, Qué guapo" haciéndolos voltear, sólo para descubrir a Kakashi quien se acercaba al escenario llevaba una gabardina y una bufanda cubriéndole la boca, dejando a las bailarinas suspirando.

- Creo que tienes competencia Kyubi - se burló Shukaku

- No digas tonterías - respondió Kyubi sonrojado - Kakashi y yo no somos nada.

Una vez que Kakashi se acercara al escenario llamó a Kyubi con un movimiento, así que el chico dejó su violín a cargo de Neko mientras se acercaba, nadie podía subir al escenario mientras estuvieran en ensayo y mientras los chicos arreglaban un poco ciertos efectos y sonidos, Kyubi se aproximó a donde Kakashi se encontraba.

- Sólo quise venir personalmente a felicitarte. - Kyubi se había sentado en el borde del escenario.

- Yo no hice nada Kakashi.

- Mucho más de lo que puedas creer - le sonrió y ante la atónita mirada de todos acercó su rostro y lo besó largamente en los labios.

Shukaku y Neko miraban sorprendidos y paralizados la escena, al igual que las bailarinas, Temari simplemente sonrió al ver a la pareja pero al recordar a Sasuke volteó a verlo descubriendo que Sai parecía tratar de detenerlo, mientras este sólo miraba a la pareja, pero si las miradas mataran Kakashi definitivamente hubiera caído fulminado por esa.

**Notas de Autora:**

La canción de mecano es "7 de septiembre".

**Novahikaru **


	22. Chapter 22

**LA FUERZA DEL DESTINO**

Capítulo 22

Cuando el beso se rompió Kyubi no sabía qué hacer, fue Shukaku quien lo sacó de sus pensamientos al decirle que tenían que ensayar, el rubio simplemente se despidió de Kakashi y se dirigió hacia sus compañeros.

Kakashi volteó encontrando a Temari con la mirada y con una sonrisa se acercó a ella.

- Veo que han hecho un buen trabajo - sonrió mientras veía el periódico que Temari había mantenido en sus manos.

- Cómo? Ah! Te refieres al concierto, sí, así es, el público respondió satisfactoriamente.

- Quiero que se concentren solamente en el concierto de fin de año, estaremos libres un par de días, en lo que todo el proceso se lleva a cabo.

- El concierto no será el problema Kakashi - dijo Temari inclinando un poco la cabeza.

- Entonces cuál?

Temari volteó hacia un lado y justo cuando Kakashi volvió la vista se topó con la mirada de Sasuke.

- Vaya que interesante. - respondió con una sonrisa - Kyubi ha tenido algún contacto con él?

- El mínimo, lo hemos mantenido ocupado.

- Entonces yo me encargaré de esto - dijo volteando a ver a Temari y con una sonrisa se alejó acercándose hacia Sasuke.

Neji y Lee se preguntaban todavía quien era esa persona, al parecer se trataba del novio de Kyubi por lo que pudieron ver.

- Sasuke es un gusto volver a verte - sonrió Kakashi al encontrarse frente a frente con él.

- No puedo decir lo mismo. - respondió secamente.

- Por qué lo dices?... Ah! Lo dices por lo del beso, descuida eso es lo de menos en este momento - sonrió cínicamente y Neji y Lee sólo descubrieron que la expresión en el rostro de Sasuke cambiaba y por primera vez lo vieron completamente molesto.

- Necesito hablar contigo.

- Es una lástima, ni Kyubi ni yo deseamos tener ninguna plática contigo, es increíble que aún no puedas comprenderlo.

- Fuiste tú quien le dijo lo de Sakura?

- Quién le dijo que habías estado con ella en Francia, sí, fui yo. - dijo tranquilamente cruzándose de brazos - pero no fue eso lo que lo hizo odiarte, le rompiste el corazón, lo abandonaste a su suerte por mucho más tiempo del que pudo soportar, admítelo le exigiste una confianza ciega que nadie en su sano juicio posee, o quizás si no hubieran pasado tantas cosas.

- Tu sabes qué le ocurrió?

- Sí, y estuve con él cuando se fue destrozando su confianza hacia ti, en cada momento, así que te exijo que lo dejes tranquilo.

- Kakashi tu me conoces desde hace mucho tiempo, y te lo diré una sola vez - Kakashi permaneció mirando a Sasuke seriamente - Lo recuperaré así sea lo último que haga.

Los ojos de Sasuke brillaron un segundo y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro mientras que Kakashi lo miraba seriamente, Sasuke se alejó y Neji y Lee simplemente observaron cómo se marchaba.

- Sai, es un placer verte de nuevo - dijo Kakashi haciendo voltear al representante y le sonrió un segundo para después continuar seriamente - no pienso dejar que lo haga sufrir de nuevo - lo miró fijamente a los ojos - si sabes lo que le conviene a Sasuke, adviértele que está pisando en suelo muy peligroso.

- Puedo decirle el mensaje pero definitivamente ya tomó su decisión y si no cooperas entonces no tendrá ningún reparo en pasar sobre ti - sonrió Sai y Kakashi le correspondió.

- Nos estaremos viendo - respondió Kakashi apartándose.

Sai permaneció mirándolo cuando se marchaba.

- Y bien? - preguntó Neji acercándose a su representante.

- Bien qué?

- Cómo que qué? Qué fue todo esto? Quién es él? Porqué lo conoces? por qué te conoce? y Por qué Sasuke reacciona así?.

- Como ya escucharon su nombre es Kakashi, lo conocemos desde hace muchos años en nuestro antiguo trabajo, el porqué Sasuke se puso así es que tal parece que Kakashi está saliendo con el chico con quien Sasuke se iba a casar hace ya un tiempo.

- Casarse? - preguntó Neji tratando de no lucir tan impresionado como lo había dejado esa noticia. - quién es el chico? - preguntó por curiosidad tratando de confirmar lo que era más que obvio.

- Cierto violinista de un grupo - respondió Sai volteando hacia el escenario mirando a Kyubi.

- Kyubi? - preguntaron Neji y Lee sin salir todavía de su asombro y Sai asintió con una sonrisa y los ojos cerrados

- Bien chicos esta canción es mi especialidad. - dijo Shukaku mientras que Kyubi aún se mostraba confundido. - descuida Kyubi, no necesitaremos de tu violín así que descansa - se acercó a él - trata de asimilar lo que ha ocurrido - sonrió dejando más confundido al rubio.

- No es tan sencillo - se defendió.

- Muy bien Neko tienes el micrófono completamente para ti - respondió Shukaku mientras comenzaba a tocar la guitarra.

Es por culpa de una hembra  
que me estoy volviendo loco  
No puedo vivir sin ella  
pero con ella tampoco

Y si de este mal de amores  
yo me fuera pa la tumba  
a mi no me mandéis flores  
que como dice esta rumba

Quise cortar la flor  
más tierna del rosal  
pensando que de amor  
no me podría pinchar  
y mientras me pinchaba  
me enseño una cosa  
que una rosa es una rosa es una rosa...

Y cuando abrí la mano  
y la deje caer  
rompieron a sangrar  
las llagas en mi piel  
y con sus pétalos  
me la curó mimosa  
que una rosa es una rosa es una rosa...

Pero cuanto más me cura  
al ratito más me escuece  
porque amar es el empiece  
de la palabra amargura

Una mentira y un credo  
por cada espina del tallo  
que injertándose en los dedos  
una rosa es un rosario

Quise cortar la flor  
más tierna del rosal  
pensando que de amor  
no me podría pinchar  
y mientras me pinchaba  
me enseño una cosa  
que una rosa es una rosa es una rosa...

Cuando abrí la mano  
y la deje caer  
rompieron a sangrar  
las llagas en mi piel  
y con sus pétalos  
me la curo mimosa  
que una rosa es una rosa es una rosa...

una rosa es una rosa es

una rosa es una rosa es

Quise cortar la flor  
más tierna del rosal  
pensando que de amor  
no me podría pinchar  
y mientras me pinchaba  
me enseño una cosa  
que una rosa es una rosa es una rosa...

Y cuando abrí la mano  
y la deje caer  
rompieron a sangrar  
las llagas en mi piel  
y con sus pétalos  
me la curó mimosa  
que una rosa es una rosa es una rosa...

Neko sonrió al terminar la canción.

- Cómo te sientes Kyubi? - preguntó Shukaku

- Francamente no lo sé - respondió con una extraña sonrisa.

- Bueno entonces dejemos el escenario, podemos volver a ensayar en la tarde, tú qué opinas Neko?

- Por mi no hay problema.

- Temari, terminamos con este ensayo, en la tarde volveremos a ensayar.

- De acuerdo, entonces bajen de una vez para no retrasar los ensayos de los demás - respondió la representante.

Kyubi fue el primero en bajar del escenario.

- Kyubi acompáñame, te invito a almorzar - sonrió Kakashi mientras tomaba la mano del chico.

- Eh? Sí, claro - respondió mientras volteaba a ver a Sasuke quien subía al escenario en ese momento seguido de Neji y Lee, pero no había perdido de vista al rubio en todo el tiempo, en especial cuando Kakashi le tomó la mano, Neji se apoderó rápidamente del micrófono mientras que Lee se acercaba a uno de los teclados y Sasuke se acomodaba la guitarra sin dejar de verlos.

Los sonidos electrónicos comenzaron manejados por Lee.

Quisiera amanecer

y no saber de ti;

mirarte a lo lejos;

volverte a descubrir

con la ansiedad

de que pasarás

cerca de mí,

tal vez te quedarás.

ya no hay palabras,

formas nuevas no hay.

pero mi alma es tuya

cada día más.

es bueno recordar

pero no quedarse así,

pues lo que ya paso

nos trajo hasta aquí.

para estar juntos

no hay obligación:

lo que nos une

es sólo el corazón.

ya no hay palabras,

formas nuevas no hay.

pero mi alma es tuya

cada día más.

Kyubi volteó al escuchar el final de la canción de Neji, Sasuke no dejaba de mirarlo.

- Kyubi? - Kakashi se detuvo al ver a su acompañante.

- No había tenido la oportunidad de escuchar a ese grupo - sonrió - Neji canta bien, no te parece? - le preguntó animadamente.

- No le presté atención.

- Sólo quiero escuchar una canción más antes de irnos a almorzar - respondió nuevamente con una sonrisa haciendo que Kakashi sonriera también.

- De acuerdo.

Amanece con el dolor

camino por tus palabras

que no han dejado que vuelvas.

ayúdame a detener este llanto

que no aguanto.

y nada que hacer,

no te puedo recordar sin caer.

y nada que hacer,

esto ha terminado y no sé porque.

Esperando con el temor

de no volver a decirte

que siempre estés a mi lado,

que contigo se alejo mi silencio.

y con esto

nada que hacer

es más fácil olvidar que volver,

y nada que hacer,

sólo el tiempo me dirá si podré.

- Vámonos - dijo Kakashi tomándolo de la cintura, mientras miraba al grupo, en especial a Sasuke quien no perdía detalle de los movimientos de la pareja.

- Sí - sonrió Kyubi mientras le avisaba a sus amigos que iría a almorzar con Kakashi.

- Diviértete - dijo Shukaku.

- Sí mamá - se burló Kyubi.

- Ya nos contarás después - terminó de decir desviando el rostro pero con una pequeña sonrisa.

- Temari está bien que Kyubi se marche? - preguntó Neko al verlo partir.

- Kakashi es el jefe así que él manda, además, como no permitirle que se lleve a Kyubi cuando ha estado detrás de él desde que los conozco, démosle unos momentos a solas, quizás así dejen de utilizarme como intermediaria - dijo apretando el puño un poco molesta y con una vena en la frente.

- Tranquilízate Temari - le pidió Neko.

- Después me contarán que fue lo que ocurrió.

- Con lujo de detalles. - respondió Shukaku.

Sasuke desvió la mirada al ver que Kakashi y Kyubi se marchaban, Sai se mostró algo preocupado y volteó a ver a Shukaku y a Neko, ambos parecían muy emocionados al ver a la pareja que se marchaba, así que decidió acercarse.

- Joven Shukaku - sonrió Sai hablando por primera vez con él después de lo ocurrido.

- Sí? - Shukaku abrió completamente los ojos sonrojado al ver a Sai frente a él - Sai, disculpa por no haberte agradecido lo que hiciste por mí el otro día - respondió apenado.

- Descuide me alegra que se encuentre bien - respondió.

- Sí, muchas gracias - dijo Shukaku sonrojado.

- Creí que no quería hablar conmigo ha estado tan distante desde la semana pasada pero supongo que era por las presiones que tenía con el concierto de Navidad.

- Ah eso - dijo Shukaku mientras una gota le resbalaba por la frente - bueno... no era tanto por el concierto - se rascó la mejilla. - pero veo que tu grupo es muy bueno, me sorprenden.

- Sí, son muy buenos, tienen un buen ritmo, llegarán muy lejos a este paso.

- Cuéntame la historia de cómo los conociste - dijo Shukaku.

- Conocí a Neji un día que fui a un estudio de grabación - sonrió Sai - fue una curiosidad lo que ocurrió, Neji estaba en busca de una casa disquera que pudiera darles una oportunidad, y bueno accidentalmente escuché la conversación, la persona a la que fui a ver era justamente con la persona que hablaba Neji, y bueno no querían darles una oportunidad, pero me dieron una buena corazonada y decidí intervenir un poco.

- Ya veo y supongo que después de eso te pidió que fueras su representante.

- Sí así es, aunque yo no sabía nada de música y cosas como esas, pero estoy libre por tiempo indefinido así que pensé que sería un buen cambio de actividades, si hubiera sido en cualquier otro momento no hubiera podido aceptar el puesto.

- Es divertido ser representante? - preguntó Shukaku y Sai lo miró confundido - oh bueno, es que veo que la nuestra se divierte tanto haciéndonos sufrir con los ensayos.

- Ja, ja, ja eso es gracioso.

- En serio, Temari puede ser muy exigente.

- Eso se debe a que quiere ponerlos como los no 1.

- Eso está bien, pero me pregunto qué pensarán tus chicos de ti.

- Probablemente lo mismo que ustedes, tal vez soy el malo de la historia.

- Lo dudo, si fueras tan malo creo que ya habrían cambiado de representante.

- Eso es un halago - sonrió Sai y Shukaku se sonrojó un poco.

- Sí, puede ser. - respondió desviando la vista.

- Te agrada este lugar? - preguntó Kakashi con una sonrisa.

- Sí es muy agradable - respondió mientras observaba la ciudad desde el balcón en el que se encontraban.

- Me recomendaron este sitio cuando llegué, dijeron que era muy romántico.

- Ya lo creo, velas, música de fondo, una vista agradable desde un balcón, es muy romántico aunque supongo que debe serlo mucho más en la noche. - diciéndolo miró a Kakashi a los ojos - pero no entiendo el motivo de tanta cortesía.

- Ya lo entenderás - respondió Kakashi mientras llegaba un mesero con la carta, dejando a Kyubi pensativo.

- A qué te refieres?

- Tu sólo relájate y disfruta del almuerzo. - Kyubi tomó la carta y comenzó a estudiarla mirando de reojo a Kakashi de vez en cuando, él no le quitaba la vista de encima hasta que lo hizo sonrojar.

- No me mires tanto - dijo con una sonrisa.

- Como evitarlo - respondió con una sonrisa - y más con ese encantador rubor que adorna tus mejillas.

- Muy simpático - dijo Kyubi desviando la vista haciendo un puchero, se sentía muy apenado por el comentario y apartando la carta la dejó sobre la mesa.

- Tranquilízate, no es la primer vez que comemos juntos - diciendo esto lo tomó de las manos. - toma esto como una comida entre amigos - sonrió.

- De acuerdo - Kyubi suspiró.

- Listo para ordenar - terminó Kakashi mientras le soltaba las manos.

- Sí - respondió el rubio - aunque me gustaría que me recomendaran algún platillo.

- De acuerdo - diciendo esto llamó al mesero.

Neji sonreía mientras cantaba mirando a Neko, la chica correspondía la sonrisa mientras observaba el ensayo desde la primera fila, habían terminado con las canciones que ensayarían para el concierto.

- Chicos podrían ayudarme un poco.

- Ayudarte? - preguntó Lee.

- Claro, quiero que toquemos otra canción - diciendo esto les guiñó el ojo. - Prometo recompensarlos de alguna forma.

- Qué canción? - preguntó Sasuke.

- Gracias - sonrió.

Todos miraban como los chicos se mantenían en el escenario, Neko se encontraba confundida al ver voltear a Neji con una misteriosa sonrisa de felicidad.

- Esta canción es un bono extra - diciendo esto volteó hacia Neko y le guiñó el ojo, mientras Sasuke se encargaba de tocar la guitarra iniciando la canción.

Tras de la lluvia el sol y nunca me sentí mejor,

no sé lo que pasó que el mundo de color cambió.

y es que tú apareciste así y sin saber te has metido en mí.

Tanto pensar en ti ya me ha hecho decidir,

me cuesta mucho pero te lo voy a decir.

y es que yo ya no puedo más y ya no me importa lo

que vaya a pasar.

Solamente tú me puedes destruir o salvar;

dos palabras bastarán.

Y te podría esperar hasta que se evapore todo el mar,

pero tú no dices más.

No sé si estuvo bien decirte toda la verdad,

tal vez así lo entiendas y lo sepas valorar.

Y es que tú apareciste así y sin saber te has metido en mí.

Solamente tú me puedes destruir o salvar;

dos palabras bastarán.

Y te podría esperar hasta que se evapore todo el mar,

pero tú no dices más.

Oh, no

Solamente tú me puedes destruir o salvar;

dos palabras bastarán.

Y te podría esperar hasta que se evapore todo el mar,

pero tú no dices más.

Oh, no

Oh no, tú no dices más.

Oh no, Tú no dices nada más. No, no.

- Gracias - sonrió Neji mirando a sus compañeros. - Creo que por hoy hemos terminado.

- Sí

- Bueno entonces vámonos - terminó diciendo mientras bajaba del escenario para ir con Neko.

Lee y Sasuke se dirigieron hacia donde Sai se encontraba platicando con Shukaku.

- Buen ensayo - los felicitó Sai - Creo que ya están preparados para el concierto.

- Sí, lo mismo opino - sonrió Lee.

- Nos veremos después - dijo Sasuke pasando de largo, y Shukaku le brindó una mirada de tristeza mientras pensaba - "Pobre chico, lástima que no puedo hacer nada por él" Pobre. - dijo por lo bajo pero Sai volteó a verlo y Shukaku se sorprendió.

- Quería preguntarte algo Shukaku. Desde hace cuanto conocen al chico con quien Kyubi se fue hace un rato?

- A Kakashi? - repitió Shukaku mientras pensaba. - bueno yo lo conozco desde hace un año, poco antes que formáramos el grupo, cuando me reencontré con mis amigos - dijo tranquilamente - pero creo que Kyubi lo conoce desde mucho antes. Por qué lo preguntas?

- Curiosidad. - dijo simplemente el chico, Lee se había quedado con ellos y Shukaku volteó hacia donde Neji y Neko platicaban.

- Que linda pareja no lo creen - dijo mirando a sus acompañantes.

Lee se sonrojó y Sai asintió con felicidad.

- Como me gustaría que alguien fuera así de romántico conmigo. - diciendo esto volteó a ver a ambos chicos viendo cual sería la reacción de ambos, Lee se sonrojaba cada vez más y Sai desvió un poco la mirada. - Bueno chicos iré a decirle a mi representante que tengo hambre, los veré en los ensayos de la tarde, será divertido ver el ensayo de baile.

Con esto se alejó con una sonrisa, dejando a los dos chicos en expectativa.

- "Bueno ahora sólo hace falta ver quién de los dos reacciona primero" - sonrió Shukaku mientras Temari volteaba a verlo.

El almuerzo marchaba muy bien, se encontraban muy entretenidos, Kyubi y Kakashi reían al recordar viejos tiempos

- Aún recuerdo las prácticas de tiro al blanco, cuando visitabas a tu padre.

- Era muy divertido, Minato se impresionaba cuando veía mi buena puntería.

- Seguramente era muy difícil para él descubrir que su hijo tenía mucho mejor puntería que cualquiera de los hombres bajo su mando.

- No exageres, me costó muchas horas de práctica.

- Sí, lo sé, eso y el esgrima y el tiro con arco, toda la agilidad y todo el entrenamiento debía tener un resultado, no?

- Sí, lo sé y creo que fue mejor de lo esperado no - sonrió.

- Kyubi - Kakashi de pronto detuvo la plática y tomó la mano del chico - quiero decirte algo.

- Qué cosa? - Kyubi miró a su compañero a los ojos.

- Es algo que he querido decirte desde hace mucho tiempo.

- Sí, qué?

- Quería...quería que supieras que tu eres una persona muy especial y muy importante para mí. - sonrió mientras acariciaba la mano de Kyubi.

El rubio suspiró al escuchar esas palabras y bajó un poco la vista, esperaba algo así, miró a Kakashi un segundo.

- Kakashi, yo...

- No quiero presionarte a nada, sólo te pido que me dejes estar a tu lado como hasta ahora, que sientas la confianza de contar conmigo en cualquier momento. - sonrió mientras lo miraba.

- No sé lo que haría sin ti Kakashi, has sido mi salvador en los últimos años, fuiste tú quien estuvo conmigo y quien me ayudó a sobrepasar tantas cosas. - miró a Kakashi directamente a los ojos. - Tu también te has vuelto una persona muy importante para mí.

- Entonces puedo aspirar a tener una esperanza. - sonrió.

- Tal vez - respondió Kyubi sonrojándose completamente.

- Esperaré todo el tiempo que sea necesario.

- Gracias. - lo miró nuevamente - por todo lo que has hecho por mí.

- No hay de qué.

**Notas de Autora:**

Las canciones que se utilizaron en este capítulo fueron "Una rosa es una rosa" de Mecano y "No Hay Palabras","Y Nada Que Hacer","No dices mas" de Moenia, bueno las canciones que interpretarán los "Anbu" es Moenia

Bueno XD se que no tengo perdón pero el trabajo me mantuvo ocupada por eso ahora como premio especial subo 4 capítulos por el largo mes que me ausenté, yo tenía pensado que fuera un capítulo por semana ¬¬ pero no se pudo pero tampoco se pueden quejar XD trataré de esta actualizando cada viernes, para que no haya problemas. ^^

**Novahikaru **

22 de Junio del 2010


	23. Chapter 23

**LA FUERZA DEL DESTINO**

Capítulo 23

- Kakashi cuál es la razón por la que has venido hasta aquí, no creó que sólo haya sido para almorzar conmigo?

- No, a decir verdad necesito hablar con las personas que llevarán el caso de Shukaku, tengo que entregarles un par de evidencias y pruebas que hemos analizado y encontrado gracias a ustedes.

- Entiendo - dijo Kyubi - pero era tan necesario que lo hicieras personalmente.

- Acaso te molesta mi presencia?

- No, no lo digo por eso - se sonrojó avergonzado - es que nunca te habías inmiscuido directamente en ninguno de los casos, me parece sumamente extraño - diciendo esto lo miró por primera vez a los ojos directamente.

Kakashi le sostuvo la mirada un par de minutos en silencio, mantenía sus manos cruzadas frente a su rostro y apoyadas en la mesa y finalmente sonrió cerrando los ojos.

- No puedo mentirte entonces... - guardó silencio unos segundos antes de abrir los ojos - estaba preocupado por ti.

- Por mi?

- Te había dejado manejar los casos porque sabía que era importante para ti, pero cuando me enteré que Halcón... quiero decir que Sasuke estaba aquí, sabía que no sería nada fácil para ti reencontrarte con él.

Ahora fue el turno de Kyubi de quedar callado.

- Sentí la necesidad de venir a verte, quiero saber cómo te encuentras?

El chico bajó el rostro.

- Si he de serte sincero, me ha costado mucho trabajo este encuentro, hay algo en mí que me hace pensar que todo esto es irreal y que todo lo ocurrido...

- Aún lo amas?

- ...no recuerdo exactamente cuando terminó nuestra historia - siguió hablando ignorando las palabras de Kakashi. - en estos momentos no sé si hubo una farsa o realmente teníamos una increíble historia.

- Aún lo amas? - volvió a preguntar logrando en esta ocasión captar la atención de Kyubi.

- Esa es una pregunta que no puedo responderte en este momento. - dijo cerrando los ojos - porque ni siquiera yo mismo lo sé muy bien.

Kakashi cerró los ojos.

- Me había jurado olvidarlo por completo...

- Pero?

- Estaba lográndolo perfectamente hasta que volví a verlo... no lo había visto desde que... desde hace un año y medio... es mucho más difícil de lo que pensé, tenerlo cerca me hace mucho daño. - bajó el rostro.

- Creí que estarías bien, hasta que me contaron que habías perdido el apetito, dormías poco y al parecer tenías pesadillas.

- Vaya no tenía idea que me tenían tan vigilado - dijo desviando la vista.

- No lo veas de esa forma, tus amigos están muy preocupados por ti - agregó Kakashi mirándolo sin que él volteara a verlo. - Te estás matando tu solo Naruto.

- No fue para tanto.

- Entonces esperabas desmayarte para reaccionar - dijo Kakashi en un tono molesto y el chico no levantó la vista. - si no lo recuerda yo si, en los días que estuviste viviendo conmigo tenías exactamente los mismos síntomas, estabas tan deprimido que tenía miedo que fueras a cometer una locura, que de hecho así fue - sonrió irónicamente mirándolo - y por eso estamos donde estamos - dijo mirándolo con seriedad. - Esteban sólo es uno más, pero quiero saber que será de ti cuando terminemos con todo esto? Quieres regresar con él o quieres olvidarlo completamente?

- …l no estuvo conmigo todo este tiempo, porque razón...

- Entonces porqué te cuesta tanto trabajo tenerlo frente a ti ahora? Yo no fui quien te obligó a hacer ningún juramento, fuiste tú y sólo tu quien nos trajo hasta este lugar y yo sólo he aceptado apoyarte pese a que tengo otras responsabilidades, he dejado que estés con dos de los mejores elementos que hemos seleccionado hasta el momento como una petición especial, porque son tus amigos, pero aún no los he empleado en ningún trabajo que debería corresponderles.

- Ya has elaborado sus expedientes?

- Y también el tuyo, los tengo aún en mi poder, pero no voy a poder tenerlos conmigo todo el tiempo.

- Dame más tiempo, ya falta poco para que terminemos con esto y entonces...

- Y entonces serán ellos los que tengan la última palabra en todo esto no, si continúan o se retiran? - Kakashi se cruzó de brazos, desvió la vista mirando su alrededor, el lugar había comenzado a vaciarse, seguramente era hora de regresar a los ensayos.

- No estoy dudando Kakashi, pero no es tan sencillo olvidar a alguien a quien nunca le dije adiós de frente y ha pasado tanto tiempo, que me siento confundido. - No había levantado la mirada y apretó un poco sus puños mientras decía esas palabras.

- Aunque no comprendo por qué estás confundido, no te juzgaré.

- Nuevamente he vuelto a tener esas pesadillas.

- Siguen siendo las mismas. - preguntó volteando a verlo.

- Sí, es algo que me cuesta mucho superar todavía.

- No es para menos. - Kakashi se acercó un poco, estirando su mano le levantó el rostro - si me necesitas...

- Serás la primera persona a quien acuda. - tomando su mano entre las de él continuó hablando - no sabes cuánto te he necesitado en estos días.

Kakashi guardó silencio él simplemente lo miraba a los ojos.

- Quiero pedirte un favor.

- El que quieras.

- No dejes que Sasuke se me acerque. - mirándolo seriamente unos segundos Kakashi simplemente respondió.

- Dalo por hecho.

Neji se encontraba sentado junto a Neko en la primera fila mientras otro grupo ensayaba.

- Te gustó la última canción?

- Era muy buena - sonrió la chica.

- Era para ti exclusivamente - respondió Neji mirándola detenidamente

- No creo que te hayas inspirado en mi para escribirla - se burló la rubia.

- Sabes a lo que me refiero.

- No creo que sea exclusivamente para mi si no está inspirada en mi. - respondió Neko mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

- Y si escribo una inspirada en ti?

- Entonces esa si será una canción exclusivamente para mí.

Neji bajó la cabeza sintiéndose derrotado.

- Pero pensaré cuales serán las mejores dos palabras para darte - sonrió Neko mientras se paraba - ahora tengo que irme, necesito hablar con Temari de un par de cosas.

Neji la miró entre la sorpresa y la felicidad.

- Nos veremos en la tarde entonces - sonrió Neji y Neko se despidió con una reverencia.

Neji permaneció unos segundos viéndola mientras sentía una presencia junto a él.

- No es magnífica - dijo y al voltear hacia su compañero descubrió que se trataba de Sasuke así que se congeló un momento en su lugar.

- Necesito las letras de las canciones que tienes escritas. - respondió secamente.

- Las tiene Lee él se encuentra haciéndole los arreglos. - respondió Neji un poco molesto.

- De acuerdo - dijo Sasuke dando la vuelta pero se detuvo y observó a Neko - deberías invitarla a salir, sólo tienen esta semana para estar juntos, después del concierto nuestros caminos se separan. - agregó mientras se marchaba dejando a Neji completamente sorprendido de sus palabras, era raro que le dirigiera la palabra, pero más aún sus palabras tenían toda la razón.

- Sólo esta semana, es verdad.

Sasuke se acercó a Lee quien se encontraba sentado leyendo un par de partituras.

- Lee necesito las letras de las canciones que tengan hasta ahora y en especial las programadas para este concierto

- Por qué tanto interés?

- Te explicaré tan pronto vea las canciones

- Se encuentran en esta carpeta, le estoy haciendo unos arreglos a esta canción.

- Dámela un momento - tomó la hoja y la leyó con cuidado y sonrió después de unos segundos.

- Ocurre algo?

- Yo le haré los arreglos a esta canción - dijo por último.

- Pero...

- Necesitamos que esta canción tenga arreglos especiales para este concierto.

- Por qué?

- Ya lo sabrás - sonrió Sasuke mientras se alejaba de Lee con la letra de la canción.

- Por qué tanto misterio? - se preguntó rascándose la cabeza. - Será por ese chico?

- Quién de los dos crees que reaccione? - le preguntó Shukaku a Neko.

- Cómo voy a saberlo?

- No se responde con otra pregunta Neko, es muy sencilla mi pregunta, incluso podría abrir una pequeña apuesta entre nosotros.

- No me gusta apostar, y tu terminarás ganando con cualquiera de las dos opciones.

- Bueno eso si es cierto. - respondió Shukaku llevándose un dedo a la barbilla. - pero aún así me gustaría saber tu opinión.

- Si he de serte sincera me gustaría verte al lado de Lee, siento que Sai es muy... maduro para ti.

- Insinúas que soy un inmaduro.

- Sólo dije que...

- Pero para tu información a mi me gustaría que Sai sea quien me invite a salir primero.

- Entonces no entiendo para que necesitabas mi opinión - Neko se encogió de hombros mientras se volteaba ignorando a Shukaku mientras él permanecía congelado en su posición.

- Sólo quiero una segunda opinión - fue lo que dijo después de unos segundos.

- En mi opinión deberías ir tras el muchacho que quieres y no esperar a que alguno de los dos reaccione.

- Pero si no me corresponde

- Tienes otra opción.

- Neko eso se escuchó demasiado cruel viniendo de ti.

- Yo no estoy coqueteando con ambos. - terminó de decir la ojiperla mientras se ponía a estudiar el programa con el orden de apariciones. - somos los últimos de la lista.

- Desde luego, con nosotros piensan cerrar el concierto, ya lo sabías incluso antes de recibir la invitación.

- Me supongo que no hay más remedio.

- Qué dices, siempre se cierra con lo mejor en un concierto, me sentiría ofendido si fuera otro el orden.

- Si tu lo dices.

- Pero no cambies el tema, hablamos de algo importante.

- Importante? Para quién? - dijo Neko levantando la mirada en una pose de pregunta.

- Mi futuro puede depender de esto.

- No lo creo, puede que alguno de esos dos chicos te guste ahora pero pronto perderás el interés, como ha pasado con muchos otro antes - respondió Neko con toda naturalidad.

- Podría ser diferente esta vez. - dijo molesto en una expresión que hizo reír a Neko.

- Nada me daría más gusto, pero no me adelantaré a los hechos - respondió con una sonrisa mientras se alejaba de él - esperemos que Kyubi regrese pronto para comenzar con los ensayos de baile.

- Vuelves a cambiar el tema Neko. - terminó Shukaku suspirando molesto pero al voltear hacia la puerta sonrió. - Nombra al diablo y aparece.

En ese instante Kyubi se acercaba a ellos junto con Kakashi.

- Y bien? - sonrió Shukaku.

- Estuvo delicioso el almuerzo deberían haber ido.

Shukaku lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

- Nos disculpas Kakashi - dijo Shukaku tomando a Kyubi del brazo y llevándoselo dejando sólo al chico antes que pudiera siquiera decir algo. - Qué te dijo? - le preguntó una vez que estuvieron suficientemente alejados.

- Je, je, je, sabía qué harías algo como esto, pero descuida te contaré todo después de los ensayos de acuerdo, en este momento no es el lugar adecuado - diciendo esto volteó hacia donde los demás se encontraban y los observaban - tenemos demasiado público - sonrió el rubio.

- Me dejarás con la duda - agregó Shukaku.

- Todo a su tiempo Shukaku - respondió Kyubi mientras regresaba con Temari y Neko.

Esa tarde parecía que todo saldría perfecto Rafael no puso pero alguno a la presentación de Jinchuuriki, y tampoco se había vuelto a ver a Sasuke por los alrededores, Sai y sobre todo Neji no dejaba de repetir maldiciones por lo bajo cada que Rafael les preguntaba a qué hora subirían al estrado y Neji trataba de tranquilizarlo pero cada minuto quedaban menos grupos que pudieran ocupar su lugar.

- Y bien? - Preguntó por último el coreógrafo mientras veía como el último grupo ensayaba.

- Bueno... - Neji ya no supo que contestar - ...creo que tendremos que ensayar sin el guitarrista.

- Lo único que me faltaba, no sólo no viene cuando se iban a colocar los pasos de baile sino que además piensa dejar de lado también estos ensayos, disculpe señor Sai, no sé que esté pensando de su grupo pero si no piensan tomarse en serio los ensayos.

- De cualquier forma no creo que nuestro guitarrista piense seguir los pasos de baile que usted le tiene planeados. - dijo Sai sonriendo falsamente y Neji se cruzó de brazos molesto

- Insinúa que mis pasos no serán útiles para su grupo.

- Insinúo que nuestro guitarrista es una persona muy especial y aunque usted le ponga los pasos de baile él no los seguirá, y ni yo ni nadie podrá hacerlo cambiar de idea.

- Entonces que piensan hacer?

- Le agradezco de sobre manera todo el esfuerzo que ha hecho hasta ahora pero mis chicos no seguirán las coreografías, ellos tienen su propio estilo.

- Insinúa que piensan verse completamente fuera de contexto con el resto de los grupos.

- Sí - respondió Neji - eso nos hará sobresalir del resto no le parece.

- No me haré responsable de SU... grupo.

Rafael se alejó justo cuando el último grupo terminaba su ensayo, más de alguno ya se había marchado pero los grupos que aún permanecían ahí no dejaban de mirar a Rafael, a Sai y a Neji con quienes acababa de discutir, pensando que quizás su actitud era demasiado prepotente para un grupo que apenas iniciaba.

- Nuestro turno - dijo Neji con una sonrisa a Sai y este asintió. - Quien diría que Sasuke causaría tantos problemas. - fue lo último que dijo haciendo que Sai comenzara a reír.

Lee y Neji subieron al escenario justo cuando Sasuke reapareció, se quitó la chamarra que llevaba puesta poco antes de subir al escenario, quedando simplemente con una camiseta negra sin mangas dejando a la vista sus brazos bien torneados.

- Wow Kyubi, estás seguro que lo odiamos - susurró Shukaku admirando a Sasuke junto a Neko y Kyubi quien simplemente desvió la vista después de haberse sonrojado un poco y al descubrir la mirada de Kakashi sobre él se sintió apenado de su reacción y prefirió acercarse a Kakashi para desviar su atención del escenario.

Sasuke sólo observó como Kyubi se acercaba a Kakashi al tiempo que se colocaba la guitarra.

- Por qué llegaste tarde? - preguntó Neji.

- No tiene caso hablar de eso - respondió Sasuke mientras sacaba una hoja de papel de su pantalón y se la extendía a Lee - son los nuevos arreglos.

Lee miró la hoja.

- Pero esto...

- Hablaremos después al respecto y el coreógrafo? - preguntó Sasuke un poco confundido.

- Larga historia, siente en libertad de hacer lo que quieras - sonrió Neji y Sasuke lo miró confundido un segundo pero sólo cerró los ojos exhalando despreocupado mientras se volteaba hacia el escenario y Lee volteó a ver a Neji quien asintió con la cabeza para que empezara, Lee se encogió de hombros y comenzó tocando el teclado.

Hoy quiero quedarme solo

sin prender la luz

sentir el dolor tan hondo

que me causas tú.

Hoy quiero quedarme solo

para lamentar que un día lo tuve todo

y lo dejé escapar.

En qué momento pasó ¿cómo fue?

no quise alejarte

la noche me sorprendió

te busqué, ya era muy tarde.

En qué momento pasó ¿cómo fue?

no quise alejarte

la noche me sorprendió

te busqué, ya era muy tarde.

Hoy quiero quedarme solo

y autodestruir

tal vez si me muera un poco

te imagine aquí

ya no soy nada hoy

y no voy a salir.

En qué momento pasó ¿cómo fue?

no quise alejarte

la noche me sorprendió

te busqué, ya era muy tarde.

En qué momento pasó ¿cómo fue?

no quise alejarte

la noche me sorprendió

te busqué, ya era muy tarde.

En qué momento pasó ¿cómo fue?

te busqué

¿Cómo fue?

Uuhhh, te busqué...

- Con esa presencia escénica no necesitan coreografía no te parece - sonrió Shukaku.

- Al parecer te has vuelto toda un fan del grupo - sonrió Neko.

- Sí, así es. - sonrió Shukaku - y ahora que Kyubi no se encuentra aquí, debo confesarte que si ese chico Sasuke no hubiera sido su novio, hubiera terminado en mis manos - dijo Shukaku con una sonrisa maliciosa.

- Ja, ja, ja, no tienes remedio Shukaku.

- No tengo la culpa que me gusten los chicos guapos, y debemos admitirlo, los chicos de "Anbu" tiene una muy buena imagen para cualquiera.

- Y su música?

- Ah esa también es muy buena.

- Qué no te escuchen.

- Descuida no lo harán. - le guiñó un ojo.

- Shukaku. - Neko negó con la cabeza.

- Kakashi? - preguntó Kyubi mientras observaba a su amigo.

- Te diste cuenta no es cierto? - le preguntó mirándolo a los ojos y él desvió la vista

- Kakashi.

- Esa canción te aseguro que te la dedicó a ti.

- No exageres.

- No dejaba de mirarte, incluso en este momento lo hace - Kyubi volteó hacia el escenario y Sasuke lo penetró con sus profundos ojos negros, haciendo que su corazón se detuviera un segundo.

- Kakashi.

- Aunque no se acerque a ti, encontrará la forma de comunicarse contigo lo sabes. - dijo Kakashi volteando a verlo.

- Lo sé - Kyubi inclinó su cabeza recargándola en el hombro de su compañero, mientras que Sasuke desviaba la mirada. - pero ahora que te tengo aquí, será más fácil ignorarlo.

- Ahora entiendo porqué te había costado tanto este encuentro, no deja de acosarte.

- Bueno tampoco ha sido tan asfixiante, creo que tu también tuviste que ver un poco en esa reacción - sonrió Kyubi acercando un poco su rostro al de Kakashi y escuchó de pronto un agudo sonido de guitarra, que lo obligó a voltear, Sasuke se encontraba junto al amplificador.

- Oye Sasuke ten más cuidado con eso - gritó Neji mientras se tapaba los oídos, pero Sasuke sólo miraba con odio a la pareja y Kyubi correspondió esa actitud con una postura mucho más desafiante mientras le daba un pequeño beso a Kakashi y Sasuke desvió la mirada. - Sasuke tienes que concentrarte en el ensayo. - dijo Neji en voz baja y Sasuke cerró los ojos en respuesta y apretando con fuerza su guitarra.

Sai admiraba la escena y bajó la vista al ver que no había nada que él pudiera hacer.

**Notas de Autora:**

Canción "En qué momento" de Moenia

**Novahikaru **


	24. Chapter 24

**LA FUERZA DEL DESTINO**

Capítulo 24

El ensayo terminó dejando a más de alguna bailarina enamorada del nuevo grupo, además de tener mucho tema de conversación al ver el enfrentamiento entre el representante y el coreógrafo, aunque realmente no había pasado nada espectacular, no faltó quien juraba que incluso habían llegado casi hasta los golpes.

Por su parte Jinchuuriki se encontraba exhausto después del ensayo.

- Que no fueron a comer? - exclamó Kyubi tan pronto como se enteró del suceso.

- Cómo querías que fuéramos si Neko y Neji no dejaban de hablar, el tiempo volaba y no creo siquiera que hayan recordado que tenían que comer. - Neko desvió la vista sonrojada.

- Y tú?

- Yo esperaba abrir una apuesta pero no tuve suerte - se burló Shukaku mientras Kyubi lo miraba extrañado. - Después hablamos, quizás seas el primero en apostar. - sonrió con malicia.

- No sé si me guste apostar con alguien como tú, pero podemos ir a cenar, qué te parece Kakashi? - preguntó Kyubi mirando a su compañero. - no crees que es una buena idea?

- Por mi no hay ningún problema, además me dará el tiempo necesario para que Shukaku y yo tengamos una muy agradable conversación de negocios con respecto a Esteban.

- Ah claro, por eso estás aquí cierto? - dijo Shukaku con resignación.

- Sí, así es, esperaba que tu no lo hubieras olvidado.

- No, como podría - dijo Shukaku con inocencia.

Kyubi se detuvo de pronto.

- Oh no.

- Qué sucede?

- Se me cayó mi cartera, seguramente fue donde estaba sentado, iré por ella - dijo pero Kakashi lo detuvo.

- Yo iré - sonrió mientras se adelantaba pero tan pronto como dio la vuelta se detuvo, Sasuke y el resto de los chicos se acercaban, Lee y Neji aún platicaban acerca de lo ocurrido con Sai y Rafael, Sasuke pasó de largo junto a Kakashi siguiendo a sus compañeros, pero al pasar junto al grupo se detuvieron, permaneció un segundo mirando a Kyubi, todos guardaron silencio esperando que algo ocurriera pero él simplemente lo miró directo a los ojos y siguió de largo dejando a sus compañeros atrás, mientras que a Kyubi se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas un segundo.

- Neko... - habló de pronto Neji rompiendo el silencio. - quisiera invitarte a comer mañana si no tienes ningún otro compromiso?

- Eh? Lo siento, tendré que ver la agenda y...

- Está libre - dijo Shukaku dejando a los dos chicos confundidos

- Shukaku nadie pidió tu opinión en esto - le susurró Neko por lo bajo.

- Sólo tienes esta semana, divierte. - respondió Shukaku. - Neko dice que está encantada de tu propuesta.

- De acuerdo entonces nos veremos después - respondió Neji marchándose al ver que Lee seguía a Sasuke.

- Al parecer no será Lee quien me invite a mí a comer. - dijo Shukaku pero Neko le dio un ligero codazo al ver que Kyubi y Kakashi se miraban detenidamente.

- No tardaré - dijo Kakashi con seriedad mientras continuaba su camino y Kyubi soltó la respiración en el momento en que Kakashi se marchó.

- No puedo creer que esto haya pasado.

- Tranquilo, verás que con algo de cenar y un buen descanso todo estará mejor. - trató de tranquilizarlo Shukaku, temiendo que algo malo ocurriera.

- No, esta pesadilla no se acabará nunca, Sasuke sigue amándome y me importa tanto aunque me había jurado olvidarlo, esto parece nunca acabar, ya no quiero saber nada de él. - su tono de voz denotaba molestia y apretó los puños. - Es frustrante.

- Entonces habla con él, y termina de una vez por todas con esto.

- No quiero hablar con él, es lo último que quiero, pero sólo quedan 4 días para el concierto no es así, sólo tendré que soportar ese tiempo y después dejaré de verlo, es poco probable que volvamos a encontrarnos con él, nosotros tendremos una gira y ellos me supongo que también tendrá la suya así que - respiró profundamente mientras sus ojos brillaban - sólo tengo que esperar un par de días más y me olvidaré de todo esto.

- Insisto que lo mejor sería que hablaran y resolvieran sus problemas de frente.

Kyubi guardó silencio y en ese momento Kakashi regresó, entregándole la cartera continuó caminando y un silencio incómodo se formó entre el grupo mientras subían a la limosina

- Dónde está Temari cuando se le necesita? - preguntó Shukaku a Neko.

- Ella siempre tiene formas muy hábiles para evitar los problemas - respondió Neko por lo bajo con los ojos cerrados mientras que Kyubi y Kakashi permanecían en silencio.

- Qué les parece si mejor regresamos al hotel, estoy muy cansado, ahí podemos pedir de cenar y Kakashi y yo podremos platicar sin interrupción alguna - sugirió Shukaku al ver que el silencio se prolongaba.

- De acuerdo - respondió Kakashi, su expresión era más de tristeza que de enojo como suponía Shukaku pero de cualquier forma suspiró agradeciendo que su idea fuera tomada en cuenta o de lo contrario la cena se habría vuelto una verdadera pesadilla.

Por su parte Sasuke había decidido regresar a pie al hotel mientras Lee y Neji lo seguían en silencio.

- Sasuke - se atrevió a decir Lee, haciendo que se detuviera. - podríamos hablar de los arreglos que le hiciste a la canción, es algo que no teníamos planeado para este concierto.

Sasuke sacó otra hoja de papel y se las extendió.

- Sai me dio esto hoy en la mañana, y esos arreglos son la forma en que se me ocurrió mejorarlo, todo depende ahora de ti Neji.

Lee tomó la hoja y se la mostró a Neji.

- No entiendo - dijo Neji.

- Pero claro - dijo Lee feliz después de leer detenidamente el pedazo de papel - entonces por eso hiciste los arreglos de esta forma... en todo caso me sorprende que hayas podido hacer esto tan rápido.

- Los veré en el hotel - sin más rodeos se marchó.

- Yo no entiendo nada - respondió Neji rascándose un poco la cabeza mientras seguía estudiando el papel.

- Yo te explico todo este misterio, ya que necesitaremos tu ayuda para resolver un pequeño dilema.

- Y por qué yo?

- Ya verás porque. - dijo mientras le extendía la hoja con la letra de la canción.

- Lo entiendes Shukaku, este caso y los otros no son simplemente casos aislados.

- Sí, lo entiendo muy bien, no creí que me contaras todo esto, pobre Naruto, quien diría que esta persona podría haber llegado a hacerle tanto daño.

- No quiero que le cuentes lo que te he dicho.

- No podría aunque me lo pidiera, pero descuida me encargaré de hacer que Esteban pase muchos años en la cárcel.

- Cuento contigo, esta venganza ya nos está tomando mucho más tiempo del debido.

- Si no me equivoco sólo les falta una persona.

- Sí, pero será la más difícil de todas, no será ni siquiera fácil el localizarlo como a los demás

- Descuida, pondré en alerta a Neko.

- Te lo pido.

- Entonces permaneceremos aquí más tiempo del debido

- Ya le pedí a Temari que retrase la fecha de la gira, de cualquier forma se les iba a conceder una semana completa de vacaciones pero si las fechas no se pueden mover deberán volar directamente a su siguiente destino.

- Por mi no te preocupes, no tengo nada ni nadie a quien desee ver en Japón, quizás solamente me interesaría revisar un poco las finanzas de la compañía, pero eso podría hacerlo incluso con una llamada telefónica, en cuanto a Neko será mejor preguntarle si desea marcharse para ver a su familia o desea quedarse aquí con Neji.

- Neji?

- El vocalista de "Anbu" está coqueteando con Hinata.

- Vaya esa es toda una novedad para mí.

- Esto le será benéfico.

- Sí, es posible. - dijo Kakashi y Shukaku asintió mientras se levantaba

- Si no tienes nada más que agregar creo que lo mejor será que me retire a descansar, mañana también hay un ensayo que no será nada fácil ya que nuestro coreógrafo deseará desquitarse con alguien.

- No podrá hacerlo con ustedes, simplemente son los mejores.

- Que amable. - sonrió Shukaku mientras se encaminaba hacia la salida. - nos veremos después entonces - terminó por despedirse y salió de la habitación - Lo que me esperaba - dijo Shukaku cuando regresó a su habitación mientras cerraba la puerta. - supongo que no hubiera sido el mejor momento para preguntarle como le había ido en su cita con nuestro protector y benefactor verdad? - preguntó Shukaku mientras observaba a Kyubi dormido tranquilamente en su cama.

- Déjalo dormir Shukaku - respondió Neko desde su puerta.

- No podría despertarlo aunque quisiera, pero a mi forma de ver está haciendo una tormenta en un vaso de agua.

- El tiene sus razones para actuar como lo hace, no lo juzgues.

- No lo hago pero podría resolver todo de una forma más sencilla.

- Mientras él no quiera hablar con Sasuke no hay nada que podamos hacer.

- Sí lo mismo opino. - Shukaku bostezó y se metió finalmente a su cama después de ponerse la pijama. - buenas noches.

Kakashi se encontraba meditando en su habitación, quizás había sido demasiado exagerada su reacción de cualquier forma Sasuke no le había dirigido la palabra a Kyubi, pero él le había prometido que no permitiría que se le acercara, pero... como podría evitar que le dedicara más de alguna canción del grupo? mientras no dejara de mirarlo no habría forma de alejarlo.

- Kyubi, Kyubi, Kyubi, tal y como tú lo dijiste, esto no es tan fácil como pensamos, Sasuke es demasiado persistente.

Suspiró mientras se dejaba caer sobre la cama pensando en alguna solución con los ojos cerrados.

- Creo que soy el único que puede alejarte de él completamente - abrió los ojos mirando el techo de su habitación.

El reloj marcaba lentamente los segundos quizás ya serían cerca de las 12:00.

- Sólo tendré que lograr que lo olvides, debo conseguir que lo saques por completo de tu corazón, no creo que haya otra alternativa.

Nuevamente permaneció en silencio escuchando los lejanos sonidos de la ciudad.

- Haré que te enamores de mi a cualquier precio - dijo para sí mismo cerrando los ojos mientras continuaba pensando al respecto.

El chico corría felizmente por la acera de la ciudad, se dirigía a toda velocidad a su casa, la felicidad era infinita en ese momento, había recibido una nota durante sus clases de la tarde.

**"Te esperaré esta noche"**

Nadie más le enviaba mensajes acompañados de una flor, más que él, el único lugar de encuentro era su departamento, el de Sasuke podía llegar a ser muy inseguro por encontrarse en uno de los barrios más peligrosos de la ciudad, quizás también eso influía en el que prefiriera permanecer en su casa la mayor parte del tiempo hasta que recibía algún mensaje en su teléfono que le obligaba a partir de improviso, habían sido tan precavidos los primeros meses, que nadie podía siquiera llegar a sospechar de ellos.

Entró en el edificio mientras llevaba la bolsa con las cosas que había comprado en el supermercado, respiró agitado al llegar a la entrada de su apartamento, pero no tuvo tiempo de meter la llave en la cerradura ya que esta se abrió dejando a la vista a Sasuke en toda su altivez.

Aún respiraba cansado cuando le sonrió.

- Hola amor, cómo estás? - preguntó Naruto mientras él lo tomaba de la mano acercándolo, lo levantó en brazos plantándole un largo beso en los labios.

Una sonrisa seguida de un sonrojo no se hizo esperar.

- Sasuke, bájame, no es necesario... - sus palabras fueron calladas por un nuevo beso, la puerta se cerró detrás de ellos pero el beso no se rompió la bolsa no tardó en terminar en el suelo junto a ellos, ese beso inició un largo recorrido de caricias que pronto arrancaron más de algún gemido.

- Tu padre - dijo de pronto Sasuke - nunca aceptará lo nuestro. - dijo deteniéndose y mirándolo a los ojos, Naruto abrió los ojos y lo miró directamente, su respiración se encontraba agitada pero esas palabras lograron regresarlo a la realidad rápidamente.

- Sasuke - fue lo único que pudo decir antes que su amante se apartara por completo dejándolo recargado en la entrada con los ojos cerrados. - Yo también tengo mi propia voluntad aunque no lo creas. - molesto se incorporó y continuó hablando un poco mientras llevaba sus compras dentro de la cocina - y creo que quien piensa vivir el resto de su vida contigo soy yo y no mi padre.

Sasuke volteó a verlo un poco confundido y tras una leve sonrisa con los ojos cerrados soltó una carcajada.

- Quieres decirme qué prefieres vivir clandestinamente conmigo toda tu vida a contar con la bendición de toda tu familia.

- No me importaría demasiado, en esto sólo estamos tu y yo. - se recargó detrás de la barra en la que permanecía su compañero.

- Por el contrario a mi me importa lo que opinan tus abuelos y mi familia, no pienso ser el responsable de provocar la separación entre ustedes. - dijo con una tierna sonrisa mirándolo. - estoy seguro que no puedes vivir sin tus abuelos y tu padre.

- Bueno yo... - desviando la mirada permaneció en silencio, Sasuke colocó su mano en la mejilla del rubio haciéndolo voltear hacia él.

- Quiero que conozcas a mi familia.

- Sasuke - Naruto negó un poco con la cabeza.

- Llevo muchos meses pidiéndotelo y ya tenemos más de un año juntos. - Naruto suspiró con resignación.

- De acuerdo, pero no le diremos nada a mi familia todavía está bien.

- Sería mucho más fácil hablar si tu padre no me tuviera en tan mal concepto.

Naruto tomó el rostro de Sasuke con ambas manos y lo besó.

- Minato sólo cambiará de parecer si le demuestras que no eres la persona traicionera y falsa que él cree que eres.

- Tú crees que soy una persona traicionera y falsa? - le preguntó mirándolo a los ojos.

- A mí no me lo pareces, yo confiaría mi vida a ti ciegamente - sonrió mientras lo acercaba a él plantándole un beso que continuó justo donde se había detenido para terminar su largo recorrido tras las puertas de la recámara.

Siempre, como ya es costumbre, dia a dia es igual,  
No hay nada que decir, ante la gente es asi,  
Amigos simplemente amigos y nada más,  
Pero quien sabe en realidad,  
Lo que sucede entre los dos,  
Si cada quien llegando la noche finje un adios.

Cuanto daría por gritarles nuestro amor,  
Decirles que al cerrar la puerta nos amamos sin control,  
Que despertamos abrazados, con ganas de seguir amándonos,  
Pero es que en realidad no aceptan nuestro amor.

Siempre, con miradas siempre nos damos todo el amor,  
Hablamos sin hablar, todo el silencio en nuestro andar,  
Amigos simplemente amigos y nada más,  
Pero quien sabe en realidad,  
Lo que sucede entre los dos,  
Si cada quien llegando la noche finje un adios.

Cuanto daría por gritarles nuestro amor,  
Decirles que al cerrar la puerta nos amamos sin control,  
Que despertamos abrazados, con ganas de seguir amándonos,  
Pero es que en realidad no aceptan nuestro amor.

Cuanto daría por gritarles nuestro amor,  
Decirles que al cerrar la puerta nos amamos sin control,  
Que despertamos abrazados, con ganas de seguir amandonos,  
Pero es que en realidad no aceptan nuestro amor.

- Sasuke? - preguntó el chico cuando una intensa luz le golpeo el rostro, no podía moverse, tenía las manos atadas a su espalda así como sus piernas.

- Exacto hermoso dinos donde se encuentra tu amadísimo Sasuke - le preguntó una voz detrás de la luz, borrosamente pudo distinguir las facciones de Esteban - Estoy seguro que tu sabes dónde está?

- Sasuke - volvió a decir bajando el rostro mientras sentía como una lágrima le resbalaba por el rostro sintiendo una terrible angustia. - SASUKE AYÚDAME!

El grito se mezcló con el atronador sonido de un disparo que lo hizo despertar sudando frío, se sentó sintiendo un escalofrío en su cuerpo y se llevó las manos al rostro mientras lentamente iba cobrando conciencia de donde se encontraba y de lo que había a su alrededor, a lo lejos se escuchaban los sonidos de la ciudad y finalmente se secó el sudor de la frente.

- No de nuevo - susurró cubriéndose la boca con la mano observando la luz de la luna a través de la ventana, se levantó poniéndose la bata de dormir para salir de la habitación, necesitaba respirar aire fresco y de cualquier forma no quería despertar a Gaara. - Ya no quiero soñar - se susurró mientras veía la poca luz que había en los pasillos era una luz tenue para comodidad de los huéspedes.

Se acercó nuevamente hacia la ventana donde podía verse la ciudad en todo su esplendor nocturno, quizás sería lo mejor despertar a Kakashi, se sentía algo solo y abandonado en ese largo pasillo, fue entonces cuando reparó en su alrededor, volteando hacia donde se encontraba el sillón donde había caído dormido la vez pasada, encontró a Sasuke mirándolo detenidamente sin decir una sola palabra, sus brillantes ojos eran todo lo que podía ver en la oscuridad, trató de marcharse pero él se adelantó y lo detuvo tomándolo de la mano al tiempo que se ponía de pie.

- Necesito que hablemos.

- No quiero hablar contigo.

- Por qué? Porqué te rehúsas a decirme que fue lo que te pasó? Tengo derecho a saber porqué estás tan enfadado conmigo? Fue por tu padre? Fue por Sakura? Qué fue? Necesito saberlo. - dijo mientras lo hacía voltear hacia él.

- Fue todo Sasuke, tu partida en silencio, las semanas que siguieron, el abandono, las cartas y llamadas que te hice y las que recibí de Sakura, mi vida se volvió un caos, una pesadilla de la que aún no logro recuperarme. - Bajó el rostro mientras apretaba los puños. - mi vida entera prácticamente se destrozó en 6 meses... 6 meses que tú me dejaste olvidado. - dijo levantando la vista y mirándolo a los ojos.

- Nunca, nunca te dejé olvidado.

- No me digas eso - respondió en son de burla - sólo con haberme guardado en tus pensamientos no es suficiente, niégame que te fuiste, niégame que te rehusaste a contestar mis llamadas, niégame que estuviste con Sakura, niégalo todo.

- El negarlo no me hará borrar las cosas, ni recuperarte.

- No, a mí ya me perdiste - respondió mientras las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos.

- Por qué lloras?

- Porque no he podido borrar toda esta pesadilla que me quema el corazón.

- Porqué? Porqué a pesar de rechazarme sigues mirándome de la misma forma en que siempre me has mirado?

Naruto continuaba llorando mientras Sasuke se acercaba.

- Porqué aunque te rehúsas a hablar claro sigues atormentándote con las mismas pesadillas y recuerdos?

Su rostro finalmente estuvo frente a él.

- Por qué a pesar de todo lo malo que dices que te hice... sigues confiando en mi? - Naruto levantó el rostro sorprendido justo cuando él sellaba sus labios con un beso que para sorpresa de ambos correspondió y fue en ese momento cuando miles de recuerdos llegaron a sus mentes, tantos años vividos, un lazo que parecía indestructible, un amor que parecía inquebrantable, finalmente se había esfumado de la noche a la mañana.

Sus manos lo rodearon por el cuello y lo que parecía un sueño comenzó a volverse realidad, había dejado cualquier defensa de lado y se mostraba dócil entre sus brazos, podía sentir como temblaba mientras él le besaba el cuello deslizándose por sus hombros, haciendo que un delicado suspiro saliera de sus labios.

- Sasuke - dijo antes de perderse de nuevo entre sus labios.

**Notas de Autora:**

La canción de Ana Gabriel se llama "simplemente amigos"

**Novahikaru **


	25. Chapter 25

**LA FUERZA DEL DESTINO**

Capítulo 25

Shukaku abrió los ojos había despertado sin ninguna razón aparente, se frotó un poco los ojos y bostezó, se sentía cansado y volteó hacia la cama de Kyubi pero terminó de espabilarse cuando no descubrió a compañero en su cama.

- Otra pesadilla - dijo muy bajo y se levantó. - será mejor ir a buscarlo. - se levantó sin molestarse en despertar a Neko, de cualquier forma ella tendría una comida muy importante al día siguiente y no podía permitir que su amiga luciera unas increíbles ojeras por algo como una pesadilla de Kyubi, así que salió del cuarto muy despacio para no hacer ruido con la puerta. - "Dónde podrá estar?" - pensó mientras se dirigía hacia la ventana, en mitad de todo el silencio pudo escuchar unos leves sonidos y parpadeó confundido mientras se acercaba con suma precaución se asomó un poco y descubrió a su amigo enredado en un suave, tierno pero apasionado beso con el hombre a quien supuestamente detestaba con todo el corazón.

- "Vaya a mí también me gustaría tener enemigos acérrimos como ese" - pensó Gaara bastante sonrojado al escuchar como su amigo susurraba entre gemidos el nombre de su acompañante. - "Gaara creo que estás en el lugar menos indicado en este momento" - se dijo mentalmente mientras se retiraba tan disimuladamente como había aparecido. - "Mañana tendremos una larga charla mi querido Naruto" - sonrió Gaara mientras pensaba en todas las preguntas y cosas que le diría a su amigo, y entró nuevamente en su habitación, suspiró cuando cerró la puerta - Naruto creo que te envidio un poco - susurró con algo de tristeza.

Sin aviso alguno Naruto empujó a Sasuke tan fuerte como pudo logrando separarlo de él.

- No - dijo con la respiración entrecortada mientras observaba a su compañero con enojo, sus ojos brillaban mientras trataba de tranquilizar su respiración.

Sasuke simplemente permaneció en silencio observándolo.

- Ya no quiero volver a lo mismo, toma esto como una despedida definitiva, en cuatro días más será el concierto y después de eso... desapareceré para siempre de tu vida.

Sasuke simplemente guardó silencio.

- En ese caso dime qué fue lo que te sucedió. - respondió Sasuke completamente molesto. - tengo derecho de saberlo.

- Es mejor dejar el pasado en el pasado.

- Necesito conocer ese pasado, dame el derecho de conocerlo - lo tomó por los hombros con fuerza.

- Sasuke me estás lastimando - respondió Kyubi tratando de soltarse de sus manos.

- Entonces respóndeme.

- Suéltame - respondió Kyubi cerrando los ojos y desviando el rostro.

- No, hasta que me cuentes todo lo que ocurrió.

- Suéltame.

- Creo que Naruto ha sido muy claro contigo - respondió la voz de Kakashi, miraba a ambos con los brazos cruzados.

- Kakashi? - preguntó Kyubi sorprendido, Sasuke lo soltó en ese momento.

- No te metas este no es asunto tuyo.

- Todo lo que tiene que ver con él es asunto mío también - diciendo esto le tendió la mano a Kyubi y él corrió a refugiarse en los brazos de Kakashi y volteó a ver a Sasuke. - Ya déjalo en paz.

- Por qué no quieren contarme lo que ocurrió?

- Porque hablar del pasado no cambiará nada, no reviviremos más que malos recuerdos que nos ha costado mucho trabajo enterrar, así que nos retiramos Kyubi tiene que descansar para el ensayo de mañana, así que con tu permiso. - Kakashi se alejó junto con Kyubi y Sasuke simplemente apretó los puños.

- Muchas gracias - susurró Kyubi.

- Dormirás conmigo el resto de la noche.

- QUE? - dijo Kyubi y se cubrió la boca poco después.

- Prefiero eso a que vuelvas a despertar y tengas encuentros como estos, te prometí que no permitiría que Sasuke se te acercara y pienso cumplirlo aunque tengas que dormir conmigo el resto de la semana.

- No es para tanto - Kyubi se sonrojó completamente.

- Necesito cumplir la promesa que te hice aunque es bastante difícil cuando no pones de tu parte - dijo con los ojos entrecerrados en forma inquisidora haciendo que a Kyubi le salieran unas pequeñas orejitas de zorro y una gota le resbaló por la frente.

- No fue, mi intención

- Lo sé - sonrió Kakashi y abrió la puerta de su habitación para dejarlo pasar, Kyubi entró resignado, de cualquier forma Kakashi siempre había dormido con él cuando tubo las primeras pesadillas.

Poco antes de cerrar la puerta pudo ver a la distancia la figura de Sasuke, su mirada fría y penetrante fue lo último que vio antes de cerrar completamente la puerta.

Sasuke entró a su habitación, Sai dormía profundamente en su cama hasta que sintió que Sasuke lo despertaba.

- Sai necesitamos hablar

- ...no podría esperar esta plática hasta mañana, tengo una junta con los productores y ver los detalles para la próxima gira y todo eso me dejará francamente exhausto.

- Necesito que sea ahora.

- De acuerdo...qué ocurre? - Sai se incorporo bostezando y tratando de despejarse.

- No encontré nada en el archivo muerto, no hay nada que pueda decirme que fue lo que sucedió, que fue lo que falló, porqué murieron tantos agentes importantes de un solo golpe y en un solo caso, algo me dice que falta más evidencia de la que había.

- Creo que era natural, ahí sólo podías esperar reportes oficiales, pero mucho me temo que mucha de la información se fue a la tumba con sus propios informantes.

- Pero tú estabas enterado de todo.

- Eso mismo creí yo, hasta que tú me dijiste que Sakura había estado en Francia contigo.

- Fueron visitas esporádicas, y en teoría se supondría que nadie sabría de su presencia, pero si Kakashi y Naruto sabían de ella, entonces me pregunto quién les habrá dado esa información.

- Entonces lo que necesitamos saber es como Kakashi consiguió esa información, y empezar con eso.

- Sí lo sé, pero no creo que me lo quiera decir, aunque me extraña su presencia en este lugar.

- Bueno supongo que se debe a Kyubi o quizás a Shukaku.

- Shukaku...él que tendría que ver con Kakashi? - se preguntó confundido.

- Bueno hubo un incidente el fin de semana con un hombre llamado Esteban Galtor, y supongo que permanecerán aquí un tiempo arreglando la demanda.

- Espera... dijiste Esteban Galtor?

- Sí, hubo un incidente muy desagradable entre él y Shukaku el fin de semana... porqué lo preguntas, acaso lo conoces?

Sasuke permaneció en silencio unos minutos, parecía muy concentrado.

- Crees poder investigar más acerca de ese caso y lo que ocurrió con ese chico Shukaku.

- Acaso conoces a ese hombre?

- Sí - fue lo único que respondió Sasuke, levantándose tomó una gabardina y salió de la habitación - tal vez he encontrado una pista, nos veremos mañana.

- Sasuke debes descansar, mañana también tendremos ensayo. - sus palabras fueron en vano ya que Sasuke se había marchado sin prestarle más atención.

La mañana siguiente los chicos se dirigían hacia el foro, Kyubi se mantenía en silencio y observaba por la ventana.

- Cómo te fue ayer en el almuerzo con Kakashi? - preguntó Shukaku indiferente mientras observaba los edificios por la ventana.

- Muy bien, estuvimos hablando de los viejos tiempos - respondió Kyubi un poco sonrojado al escuchar el nombre de Kakashi pero sin voltear a ver a Shukaku.

- Entonces no te dijo ninguna palabra romántica ni nada por el estilo? - volvió a preguntar mirándolo de reojo.

- No deberías ser tan curioso Shukaku.

- Te advertí que quería detalles.

- Jhm, no hay nada que contar, sólo estuvimos hablando del pasado la mayor parte del tiempo, tuvimos buenos momentos cuando recién nos conocíamos.

- Sí, él fue tu maestro en muchas cosas no es cierto, él te volvió el super agente que eres.

- No soy un super agente, si lo fuera, no te habríamos perdido la pista en el momento crucial.

Shukaku bajó la vista.

- No te culpes, yo era consciente que mi vida podía llegar a correr peligro. - guardó un poco de silencio.

- Quizás Kakashi sí me dijo algo que podría considerarse romántico - dijo Kyubi tratando de distraer el tema.

- Y qué fue? - preguntó Shukaku curioso.

- No interpreté las palabras como románticas, no considero a Kakashi más que como un buen amigo - dijo el rubio mientras volteaba hacia Shukaku.

- Pero él se muere por ti.

- No exageres Shukaku, Kakashi ha sido un gran amigo y me ha ayudado en muchas cosas.

- Pero qué fue lo que te dijo?

- Que soy una persona muy importante para él.

- Suena como una declaración.

- No podría corresponder a esa declaración aunque quisiera en este momento.

- Sí, lo sé, quien realmente te interesa es Sasuke no es cierto?

- …l es historia pasada - dijo lo más tranquilo que pudo.

- Pero donde fuego hubo cenizas quedan, no sería raro que una pequeña llama pueda encenderse de esas cenizas. - dijo Shukaku sin dejar de observar por la ventana inocentemente - no crees que podría tener algo de razón - continuó haciendo que su compañero abriera los ojos un poco sorprendido y sonrojado.

- Shukaku tu...?

- Yo? - preguntó mirando a Kyubi a los ojos con malicia.

- Anoche... tu...? - volvió a preguntar mirando sospechosamente a su amigo.

- Ocurrió algo anoche? - preguntó Shukaku confundido - bueno además de que dormiste en la recamara de Kakashi claro está, creo que no supe nada más - dijo Shukaku como si lo dicho fuera algo sumamente normal haciendo sonrojar más a Kyubi.

- No estarás espiándome cierto? - preguntó Kyubi mirando a su amigo.

- Yo? Me ofendes, yo nunca he hecho algo así... simplemente estoy en los lugares a la hora más... mmm no sé si será precisa o imprecisa - dijo en son de burla.

- De acuerdo, que quieres preguntar. - dijo Kyubi algo molesto mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

- No tengo preguntas que hacerte - dijo Shukaku volteándose dignamente hacia la ventana. - sólo diré que si prefieres seguir haciéndote tonto con respecto a lo que sientes tratando de jugar con los sentimientos de ellos como con los tuyos yo no soy quien para juzgarte, tengo mis propios problemas sentimentales recuerdas - dijo mirándolo de reojo.

Kyubi bajó la vista completamente mirando el piso, permaneciendo unos segundos en silencio.

- Lo que siento por Sasuke creo que no puedo ocultarlo - levantó la vista. - pero no por eso tengo que regresar con él - dijo tranquilamente - me gustaría que Kakashi no estuviera tan esperanzado conmigo, pero sólo el tiempo dirá si podré llegar a sentir por él, el mismo cariño que él me tiene.

- Porqué no quieres regresar con Sasuke?

- Tu regresarías con alguien que desaparece por 6 meses sin siquiera regresar una sola de tus llamadas telefónicas, que está implicado con la muerte de tu padre y que un año y medio después regresa para decirte que te ama y que nunca se olvidó de ti.

Shukaku se rascó la mejilla.

- Pero es muy guapo, yo podría concederle el beneficio de la duda no? - dijo levantando la vista al cielo.

- Yo no - dijo Kyubi finalmente.

- Por cierto porqué estás tan tranquilo, en otros días te habías mostrado mucho más alterado con preguntas de este tipo

- Hoy me siento especialmente bien - dijo Kyubi llevándose la mano a la barbilla - siento la mente despejada y quizás me haya servido platicar con Kakashi en la noche, no tengo dudas en este momento.

- A veces, las soluciones a los problemas se encuentran simplemente con platicar de ellos. - dijo Neko volteando hacia sus amigos en ese momento.

- Vaya Neko, llegué a pensar que no estabas prestándonos atención.

- Como podría evitarlo - sonrió la ojiperla

- Bueno como últimamente ya no nos volteas a ver por estar en la nube donde Neji te ha dejado, supuse que no prestarías atención a nuestra plática, ahora tengo que molestar a Kyubi para entretenerme.

- Oye! - se quejó Kyubi.

- No tardaremos en llegar. - respondió Neko, mientras observaba el foro a lo lejos.

- No estás emocionada - se burló Shukaku dejando a Kyubi por el momento.

- Un poco - sonrió Neko sonrojada.

- Qué romántico, tu también tienes mucho que contarnos. - volvió a bromear.

- No lo creo, no hay nada que no sepan.

- Eso será hasta esta tarde cuando dejemos que te marches a solas con Neji.

- Lo dices como si fueran a ocurrir un sin número de cosas.

- No pierdo la esperanza, de que te pasen un sin número de cosas que es diferente.

- Sólo vamos a ir a comer juntos.

- Como puedes garantizar que no será en esta comida cuando te proponga matrimonio - dijo Shukaku seriamente.

- Nos conocemos desde la semana pasada, no creo que me proponga matrimonio. - dijo Neko con una gota en la frente.

- Romeo y Julieta se conocieron una noche y al día siguiente se casaron - dijo Shukaku con los ojos cerrados.

- Romeo y Julieta no entran en esta discusión - respondió Neko con los ojos cerrados - además si me propusiera matrimonio sería más que obvio que le diría que no. - respondió Neko con una sonrisa.

- No eres nada romántica Neko - dijo Shukaku apoyando su codo en la ventana. - hay que ser un poco más soñador, Kyubi es un buen ejemplo de eso.

- Oye!

- Por historias como las de él es que se dan grandes problemas pero debes aceptar que son del tipo que se recuerdan toda la vida. - dijo cerrando los ojos feliz.

- Al menos es mejor que coquetear con miles de hombres y no tener a ninguno. - se burló Kyubi y un rayo cayó sobre Shukaku rompiendo todos los corazoncitos que flotaban a su alrededor.

- Eres malo - dijo simplemente volteando a verlo con unas grandes lágrimas en los ojos.

- Dejen de jugar, se nota que ya hemos terminado con la misión, han perdido toda seriedad.

- …l es quien empieza - dijeron a coro señalándose mutuamente.

- Bueno al menos se respira un ambiente menos tenso ahora. - sonrió Neko sintiendo como se detenía el carro.

- Creo que llegamos - dijo Shukaku.

- Sí. - los tres bajaron del auto y al entrar al foro descubrieron que el grupo que se encontraba sobre el escenario eran los "Anbu"

Todo parecía indicar que los chicos habían sido los primeros en llegar y no habían parado desde entonces.

Otra vez aquí esperando, y no sé que será;

la luna está brillando pero no es igual,

me acompaña; te vamos a buscar.

De algo servirá que no encienda las luces;

Tu imagen tengo ya, falta tu voz dulce.

Y tanto recordar muy poco me ha dejado,

pero quiero adivinar que no me has olvidado.

Yo pensé que con el tiempo podría dejarlo atrás,

pero en silencio todo se nota más.

Y regreso hasta donde estas.

En cada cuarto aún tu risa está escondida.

Las cosas a mi alrededor me hablan de aquellos días.

Y tanto recordar muy poco me ha dejado,

pero quiero adivinar que no me has olvidado.

En cada cuarto aún tu risa está escondida.

Pero quiero adivinar que no me has olvidado.

- Descansemos un poco - dijo Neji exhalando cansado mirando a sus compañeros, Lee asintió, Sasuke se limpió el sudor de la frente, lucía un poco pálido pero nadie pareció darle importancia, salvo Sai, todo parecía indicar que Sasuke no había dormido nada, tampoco había comido muy bien el día anterior.

- Sasuke, creo que lo mejor sería que descansaras en alguno de los camerinos.

- Estoy bien Sai no me ocurrirá nada, tengo que salir en este momento.

- No has comido ni dormido nada no es cierto.

- He pasado mucho más tiempo sin dormir, tengo que hacer algo importante en este momento, quizás me retrasé un poco en los ensayos de esta tarde, pero no faltaré más.

- Lo sé, no me preocupa eso, te necesitamos al 100% para el concierto.

- Lo estaré. - diciendo esto se marchó.

- Ya veremos. - Sai desvió la vista un momento - Neji, debo marcharme ahora, creen poder permanecer fuera del alcance de los problemas hasta que regresen a los ensayos de la tarde.

- Descuida Sai, sabemos cómo cuidarnos, de quien deberías preocuparte es de nuestro guitarrista fugitivo.

- Tiene un par de asuntos que atender.

- Claro dejando nuestro concierto de lado - respondió un poco molesto.

- Hizo los arreglos de la canción en un solo día, tenlo en consideración.

- Lo sé.

- Además no volverán a ensayar hasta el atardecer así que no tiene caso que permanezca en el foro - diciendo esto volteó hacia donde se encontraban los Jinchuuriki.

- Ohh, creo entender todo mucho mejor ahora, pero cualquiera diría que lo estás protegiendo más a él que a nosotros.

- Es un caso especial - sonrió Sai con los ojos cerrados - pero para compensarte, prometo firmar un contrato con la mejor productora para después de la gira de acuerdo.

- Eso no suena nada mal.

- Nos veremos en la tarde.

- De acuerdo.

- Neji - Lee le colocó una mano en el hombro.

- Sí?

- Estás listo para lo que planeamos? - Neji suspiró al escuchar esas palabras.

- No garantizo resul...

- No entiendes verdad - dijo Lee seriamente - es tu deber hacia el grupo, podría decirse que es tu responsabilidad.

- No me gusta mezclar mis cosas personales con lo demás.

- Me extraña que digas eso, creí que el grupo era lo más importante para ti.

- La gente tiende a cambiar - Neji le guiñó un ojo. - de cualquier forma iré a almorzar con una de las cantantes más famosas del momento, debo estar más que emocionado no te parece. - sonrió con felicidad.

- Ya lo creo - sonrió Lee.

- Tu deberías invitar a Shukaku, recuerda que sólo tenemos esta semana.

- Lo sé, pero... - Lee se sonrojó.

- No llegarás a ningún lado con esa actitud.

- Lo sé. - volvió a decir Lee.

- Yo estaría emocionado. - sonrió Shukaku. - claro aún no es el cantante ídolo del momento pero acéptalo es un chico muy guapo y no creo que tenga problemas en comprender las dificultades que tienes como cantante con respecto a los horarios y demás.

- Lo sé Shukaku, estuvimos platicando de eso hace poco.

- Sobre todo con los ensayos.

- Shukaku creo que quien debería relajarse un poco eres tú y no Neko. - lo interrumpió Kyubi quien se encontraba sentado sobre el escenario - cualquiera pensaría que eres tu quien saldrá con Neji.

- Le dejo el honor a Neko - sonrió Shukaku mientras Neko dejaba unos audífonos con los que estaba revisando la canción que acababan de tocar.

- Shukaku creo que debes esforzarte un poco más con la guitarra se escucha diferente a la semana pasada.

- Me ha afectado un poco lo ocurrido con el señor Galtor, debo disimular un poco.

- Pues en mi opinión quizás sería bueno que te concentraras más en el concierto, de cualquier forma Kakashi está ocupándose del asunto de Esteban en estos momentos.

- A la orden Neko, pero creo que estás desviando el tema de Neji.

- Desde luego que no - Neko volteó en ese momento, Neji se acercaba, había llegado el momento.

- Mucha suerte amiga - sonrió Shukaku guiñándole un ojo mientras se alejaba en dirección de Temari

- Te irá muy bien Neko, Neji es un chico muy agradable y le gustas mucho eso se nota a simple vista. - dijo Kyubi colocándole una mano en el hombro en señal de apoyo.

- Gracias. - dijo Neko antes que sus amigos se marcharan de su lado justo cuando Neji se paraba frente a ella.

- Lista para irnos? - sonrió Neji tendiéndole la mano.

- Sí. - correspondió tomándole la mano un poco sonrojada mientras ambos se dirigían a la salida del foro.

- Tengo muchas cosas que platicar contigo - dijo Neji con una galante sonrisa mientras que Neko se sonrojaba un poco más. - espero que no te moleste que te haga un millón de preguntas.

- No creo que puedan ser tantas a comparación de las que hacen los reporteros en las entrevistas.

- No me subestimes, puedo ser muy curioso. - esto provocó la risa de la chica - me gustaría saberlo todo de ti, creo que me he vuelto tu fan en poco tiempo y como tal quisiera saberlo todo.

- Supongo entonces que también tendré que darte un autógrafo, todo buen fan tiene uno.

- Me conformaría con un beso, pero creo que un autógrafo no estaría nada mal.

- No abuses de tu buena suerte, sólo acepté salir a comer. - se encontraban en la entrada del foro, no había nadie a su alrededor, los guardias de seguridad se encontraban un poco más afuera y los artistas se encontraban del otro lado del túnel que acaban de pasar.

- Sólo digo la verdad - respondió Neji mientras se volteaba y besaba a Hinata en los labios, la chica respondió rápidamente con una cachetada que puso fin al beso.

- Qué se supone que estás haciendo - dijo Hinata completamente sonrojada y molesta, trató de regresar por donde había venido pero Neji la detuvo tomándola de la mano, dándole vuelta volvió a besarla pero más lentamente mientras le sostenía las manos.

- Me gustas - dijo cuando rompió el beso dejando a Hinata completamente sorprendida - desde el primer momento en que te vi sólo puedo pensar en ti.

- Debes estar bromeando, nos conocemos hace poco.

- No vas a creerlo pero creo que me he enamorado de ti - volvió a besarla.

- Tienes razón no te creo - dijo Hinata molesta tratando de soltarse.

- No creo que no sientas nada por mí, de lo contrario no habrías aceptado esta invitación a comer, ni tampoco habrías platicado tantas veces conmigo, ni habrías dejado que te besara en el hotel.

- Si, recuerdas bien no fui yo quien aceptó tu invitación a comer - Trató de soltarse de las manos de Neji - y si no me sueltas voy a gritar.

- Sólo te pido que me escuches un segundo por favor. - dijo Neji mientras la soltaba, ella dudó un poco pero cerrando los ojos un momento volteó a verlo para escucharlo.

- Qué es lo que quieres?

- Cuando te vi por primera vez, pensé que eras una chica muy linda, por eso quise acercarme a conocerte, quería hacerlo antes que supieras que era cantante porque quería gustarte por lo que soy, aunque bueno las cosas no salieron exactamente como las tenía planeadas - bajó el rostro un poco - admito que me sorprendí mucho cuando descubrí que eras una cantante mucho más reconocida que yo, pero me dio mucho gusto ver que tu actitud hacia mí era la de cualquier chica normal, incluso creo que fue completamente honesta y desinteresada y me gustaste cada vez más.

Hinata sólo permanecía mirándolo.

- Creo que incluso pensé que comenzabas a sentir algo por mí, por eso creí que era correcto invitarte a comer para pasar un rato juntos fuera del ambiente del espectáculo, pero bueno... de pronto recordé que sólo tenemos esta semana para estar juntos y luego nuestros destinos serán inciertos y no quería desperdiciar el poco tiempo que me queda a tu lado...- Hinata lo escuchó y se quedó completamente confundida. - creo que fue muy impulsivo de mi parte arriesgarme el todo por el todo, perdóname - inclinó un poco la cabeza en señal de disculpa - pero... creo que sería inolvidable si tu sintieras lo mismo por mi y aprovecháramos el resto de la semana de la mejor manera posible antes de decirnos adiós... quizás para siempre.

- Yo... - Hinata susurró por lo bajo.

- No puedo obligarte a nada pero... - se rascó la cabeza - quieres ser mi novia? aunque creo que después de todo lo ocurrido quizás no quieras siquiera venir a comer conmigo - dijo bajando el rostro metiendo sus manos en sus bolsillos como un niño a quien acaban de regañar y que se ve obligado a pedir una disculpa.

Hinata lo miró unos segundos y bajó la cabeza, debía tomar una decisión rápida, y tal como estaban las cosas era una decisión de todo o nada.

- Será mejor que vayamos a comer ahora - sonrió la chica mientras comenzaba a caminar dejando atrás a Neji algo confundido.

- Eso quiere decir un sí o un no? - le preguntó Neji pero Hinata no contestó - Oye Hime...- ella volteó a verlo y suavemente le dio un beso en los labios.

- Espero no arrepentirme de mi decisión, me prometiste una semana inolvidable. - respondió con una sonrisa.

- Qué quieres decir con arrepentirte? - Neji permaneció unos segundos confundido Hinata sólo sonrió mientras continuaba dándole la espalda al chico. - oye, respóndeme... Hime!

**Notas de Autora:**

Canción "Quisiera Adivinar" de Moenia

**Novahikaru **


	26. Chapter 26

**LA FUERZA DEL DESTINO**

Capítulo 26

Kyubi suspiró cansado mientras apoyaba su rostro en el borde de una de las sillas volteando a ver a Shukaku.

- No crees que Neko ya se tardó.

- Qué va, apenas si ha pasado el tiempo justo para que pidan de comer - dijo Shukaku mirando su reloj.

- Y qué haremos nosotros?

- Pues... - Shukaku volteó a verlo y Kyubi suspiró. - Supongo que no tienes hambre tu mente parece estar divagando en otro mundo.

- Ni hablar - dijo Kyubi desviando la vista.

- Por cierto, notaste que tu amado parecía tener muy mal aspecto el día de hoy, se veía muy pálido y parecía bastante agotado, quizás le quitaste horas de sueño no te parece?

- Cállate Shukaku, lo que menos necesito es que me recuerdes que ocurrió algo anoche.

- Así que admites que algo pasó anoche.

Kyubi volteó a verlo con cara de pocos amigos.

- No sé porqué presiento que estás más enterado de eso que yo.

- Creo que no, como ya te dije, sólo estuve en un mal lugar a la hora menos indicada.

- Entonces no tengo nada que decirte, me siento muy cansado.

- Eres muy aburrido Kyubi, lo sabías.

- Sí - respondió mientras cerraba los ojos y se quedaba dormido.

- Kyubi, Kyubi me escuchas? - preguntó Shukaku pero descubrió que su amigo estaba completamente dormido. - no eres nada divertido.

- Shukaku - Lee se acercó.

- Vaya creí que ya no te acordabas de mi - sonrió Shukaku mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

- No, no me lo tomes a mal, no te invité a comer porque Neji me dijo que quería estar a solas con tu amiga, y si te invitaba en ese momento...

- Bueno, en eso tienes razón.

- Sí, y bueno quería pedirte disculpas por lo ocurrido, tal vez si quieres podemos ir a comer mañana.

- Bueno creo que eso dependerá del tiempo que tengamos libre, mañana tenemos prueba de vestuario y maquillaje a la hora de la comida y Temari me comentó que iban a estar en un programa de radio en la noche.

- Sí, creo que sólo podremos vernos cuando estemos aquí.

- No te desanimes, quizás encontremos algún espacio libre para poder hacer algo.

- Si quieres podemos ir por algo de comida.

- Encantado - respondió Shukaku extendiendo su mano hacia Lee.

- Estará bien que dejes a Kyubi dormido.

- Descuida estará bien, sólo serán unos minutos y estaremos a sólo un par de metros.

- De acuerdo - sonrió Lee, y ambos chicos se marcharon. - parece que Kyubi está más cansado que ustedes.

- Bueno digamos que ha tenido un par de problemas de sueño en estos días.

- Pobre, debe ser algo estresante el tener un concierto.

- No creo que sea por el concierto.

- Crees que sea por Sasuke? - preguntó Lee curiosamente.

- Qué sabes tú de eso? - le preguntó Shukaku.

- Realmente no mucho, sólo que ambos se conocieron hace mucho y según parece iban a casarse pero sólo Dios sabe porqué no lo hicieron.

- Tienes razón es muy extraño, lo que ocurrió con ellos y por lo visto lo guardan celosamente porque nadie sabe lo que ocurrió - dijo Shukaku llevándose la mano a la barbilla - me intriga, lo único que yo sé es que al parecer Sasuke se marchó sin decirle nada.

- No sé porqué no me extraña, ni siquiera nosotros sabemos a dónde va cada que desaparece, en el único que parece confiar un poco es en Sai y creo que ni siquiera él sabe todos los secretos que oculta nuestro guitarrista.

- Yo creí que ustedes lo conocían bien?

- Es una buena persona cuando se lo propone, pero la mayor parte del tiempo es demasiado serio y sumamente silencioso, aunque Sai asegura que no era así antes, supongo que fue en la época en que conoció a tu amigo.

- Quizás... me cuesta trabajo imaginarlo, "pero resultaría muy interesante verlo en una postura diferente a la defensiva que siempre mantiene" - pensó Shukaku mientras caminaban.

- Crees que sería posible que ellos dos regresaran?

- Bueno Kyubi parece extremadamente molesto con él, pero yo creo que muy dentro de él lo sigue queriendo además no sé porqué cuando los veo juntos siento que inconscientemente ambos tratan de mmm... cuál sería la palabra?

- Reencontrarse.

- Tu también lo has notado?

- Sólo un ciego no lo notaría, la forma en que se miran a los ojos es muy peculiar, podría pensar que incluso es romántica, aunque él siempre evade ese contacto.

- Vaya no creí que fueras tan observador?

- Bueno es que desde el escenario se pueden ver muchas cosas - sonrió Lee rascándose un poco la mejilla.

- En eso tienes razón, todo se ve desde una perspectiva diferente - dijo Shukaku. - Ya me dio curiosidad por saber que pasó entre ellos?

- Neji no ha podido dejar el tema desde ayer cuando Sai lo comentó, sólo parece ponerse a especular que pudo haber pasado.

- Es algo que simplemente uno no puede dejar de preguntarse verdad? - le sonrió Shukaku.

- Supongo que sólo ellos saben la respuesta y no nos concierne saberlo.

- Sí, supongo - dijo Shukaku en tono de duda, mientras pensaba - "Pero Kakashi si sabe todo, no estaría de más hacerle un par de preguntas"

- Por cierto, dónde se encuentra esa persona llamada Kakashi, supongo que es él novio de Kyubi, o al menos eso nos pareció el día de ayer.

- Kakashi vendrá a los ensayos de la tarde está ocupado en estos momentos por eso no pudo venir, pero no es el novio de Kyubi, bueno él si quiere serlo pero... mmm... bueno creo que Kyubi tiene un gran lío rondando su cabeza "y su corazón" - pensó finalmente. - nunca lo había visto tan perdido como en estos últimos días.

- Y nuevamente regresamos al tema de Sasuke. - se burló Lee.

- No estaría de más juntarlos un día y encerrarlos en una habitación para que resuelvan sus problemas, o juntarnos todos así les ayudaríamos a resolver un tema que a mi parecer es muy sencillo y no permaneceríamos ajenos a todo lo ocurrido. - rió un poco.

- Creo que esperas demasiado, si tenemos suerte quizás se lleguen a saludar en alguna ocasión. - dijo Lee levantando la vista.

- Bueno en eso tienes razón - Shukaku bajó la vista con resignación pero pensativamente.

Por otro lado, Hinata y Neji habían logrado llegar a un pequeño restaurante sin levantar sospechas, parecían una simple pareja que sale a comer, tomados de la mano, brindándose constantes miradas de amor y uno que otro beso en los momentos de silencio, todo parecía empezar muy bien para la pareja.

- Ahora cuéntame de ti Neji?

- Bueno no hay mucho que contar sobre mí, mi último pariente vivo era mi padre.

- Era?

- Murió hace un par de años, no vale la pena contar esa historia.

- Ahora que lo mencionas desde que formo parte de Jinchuuriki prácticamente no he visto a mis padres.

- Es algo natural Hime, no debes sentirte tan mal, tarde o temprano uno tiene que irse de su casa, claro unos antes que otros pero es algo que simplemente pasa.

- Vaya ahora sí que me sorprendiste - sonrió la chica apoyando su rostro sobre su mano - es una faceta que no conocía de ti.

- Qué quieres decir? - preguntó confundido.

- No creí que pudieras decir cosas como esas - sonrió la rubia mientras el mesero le servía una taza de té.

- Soy humano también tengo sentimientos - se indignó un poco el chico, cerrando los ojos se cruzó de brazos.

- No lo dije con el afán de ofenderte, no te lo tomes a pecho - se burló al verlo.

Neji sonrió al escucharla, y por un momento permaneció con la mirada perdida parecía estar escuchando la canción que habían puesto de fondo, el mesero le entregaba un vaso con su bebida y se retiró dejando sola a la pareja.

- Ya escuchaste la canción? - preguntó con una sonrisa y Hinata permaneció callada unos minutos mientras escuchaba atentamente.

You look at me (Me miraste)

Curious what I'm made of (Curioso de cómo me hago)

Sugar or steam (Azúcar o vapor)

And what kind of man I love (y qué clase de hombre amo)

What I believe (Qué creo)

What I know and what I crave (que sé y qué anhelo)

All my pet peeves (todas mis curiosidades)

Where I've shed and when I stain (Cuando exploto y cuando me contengo)

Do you know (Lo sabes)

Cause I'm not here to be around (Porque no estoy aquí para estar alrededor)

And be that girl that you forget about (y ser esa chica de la que te olvidas)

Cause all I want is just to be a song (porque todo lo que quiero es ser una canción)

That you can feel longer than just right now (Que puedas sentir mucho tiempo justo como ahora)

So come on baby let me be the girl (Así que vamos déjame ser esa chica)

That you can count on to rock your world (Con la que puedes contar para encender tu mundo)

And then you'll see there's so much than curves (y entonces verás que soy más que curvas)

And then you'll see that you and me belong (y entonces verás que nos pertenecemos)

Do you know my vice (Tu conoces todos mis vicios)

And how to get under my skin (Y como moverte por debajo de mi piel)

Just what I like (Justo como me gusta)

And where I want you to begin (Y donde quiero que comiences)

Do you know my middle name (Tu conoces mi segundo nombre)

And where I'm sensitive the most (Y donde soy más sensible)

That each night I pray (Que todas las noches rezo)

And do you think I fit that mold (Y piensas que puedo amoldarme)

Do you know (Lo sabes)

Cause I'm not here to be around (Porque no estoy aquí para estar alrededor)

And be that girl that you forget about (y ser esa chica de la que te olvidas)

Cause all I want is just to be a song (porque todo lo que quiero es ser una canción)

That you can feel longer than just right now (Que puedas sentir mucho tiempo justo como ahora)

So come on baby let me be the girl (Así que vamos déjame ser esa chica)

That you can count on to rock your world (Con la que puedes contra para encender tu mundo)

And then you'll see there's so much than curves (y entonces verás que soy más que curvas)

And then you'll see that you and me belong (y entonces verás que nos pertenecemos)

You and me belong (Tu y yo nos pertenecemos)

You and me belong (Tu y yo nos pertenecemos)

Cause I'm not here to be around (Porque no estoy aquí para estar alrededor)

And be that girl that you forget about (y ser esa chica de la que te olvidas)

Cause all I want is just to be a song (porque todo lo que quiero es ser una canción)

That you can feel longer than just right now (Que puedas sentir mucho tiempo justo como ahora)

So come on baby let me be the girl (Así que vamos déjame ser esa chica)

That you can count on to rock your world (Con la que puedes contra para encender tu mundo)

And then you'll see there's so much than curves (y entonces verás que soy más que curvas)

And then you'll see that you and me belong (y entonces verás que nos pertenecemos)

You and me belong (Tu y yo nos pertenecemos)

You and me belong (Tu y yo nos pertenecemos)

Hinata sonrió al escuchar la canción.

- Yo no tengo un segundo nombre y no creo que me conozcas tan bien.

- Eso puede arreglarse. - sonrió con malicia y Hinata negó con la cabeza. - bueno al menos había que hacer el intento - dijo Neji despreocupadamente.

- Eres un atrevido.

- Si eso te gusta, puedo seguir así.

- Suficiente Neji - dijo Hinata por último.

- No te lo tomes tan a pecho, era sólo una broma.

- Pues no me agradan ese tipo de bromas - Neji colocó su mano sobre la de Hinata.

- No te molestes de acuerdo - sonrió y Hinata un poco sonrojada desvió la vista. - Por cierto cambiando de tema quiero hablar contigo de algo importante.

- Importante? - preguntó Hinata confundida.

- Bueno, es importante para mí - aclaró de pronto y Hinata divagó un poco. - quiero que me escuches completamente antes que digas cualquier cosa de acuerdo.

- De acuerdo, creo que puedo concederte ese favor.

- Gracias - dijo Neji con una sonrisa mientras sacaba dos papeles de la bolsa de su pantalón.

Sai había regresado mucho antes de lo esperado.

- Sai? Qué ocurrió, pensé que regresarías más tarde - dijo Lee interrumpiendo su conversación con Shukaku.

- Hubo un cambio de planes, la junta fue reprogramada para mañana en la mañana.

- Vaya eso si fue un cambio inesperado. - dijo Lee de pronto.

- Pero ya que tengo ese tiempo libre recordé que tengo un asunto muy importante que tratar con la Srita. Sabaku no.

- Con Temari? Cuál es el asunto tan importante? - preguntó Shukaku curiosamente.

- Primero sería correcto hablarlo con su representante joven Shukaku, si ella acepta entonces será todo un honor para mí pedirle el favor directamente.

- Vaya cuanto misterio. - sonrió Shukaku - espero que Temari acepte en ese caso.

- Lo mismo espero yo - dijo Sai y con una cortés reverencia se retiró en busca de Temari.

- Sabes que es lo que quiere decirle Sai a Temari.

- Sí, lo sé, pero no sé si deba decírtelo.

- Dímelo Lee, Si, Por favor! - suplicó Shukaku en su tono más dulce que pudo haciendo sonrojar aún más al chico.

- Pero si te lo digo entonces Sai...

- Prometo poner mi mejor cara de sorpresa, pero por favor dímelo. - dijo Shukaku tomando a Lee del brazo.

- Bueno... - se sonrojó aún más.

- Srita Sabaku no. - dijo Sai con tranquilidad cuando estuvo frente a Temari

- Vaya es usted, a que debo el honor - dijo Temari dejando de lado un papel que acababa de recibir.

- Se encuentra ocupada?

- Nada que no pueda espera un poco, son nuestros planes para después del concierto, supongo que usted también sabe que habrá una pequeña fiesta después del espectáculo.

- Como es costumbre me supongo.

- En efecto, simplemente son la lista de pormenores del evento, pero me supongo que será más interesante lo que usted tenga que decirme, por favor siéntese. - Temari puso el papel dentro de un fólder que tenía, se encontraba sentada en uno de los asientos más apartados del escenario para poder concentrarse.

- Que amable gracias. - sonrió Sai mientras se sentaba. - el asunto que me trae aquí es un poco delicado.

- Vaya eso si me intriga.

- Esperemos que pueda llegar a ser algo provechoso tanto para ustedes como para nosotros.

- De acuerdo, lo escucho.

- No soy yo quien tiene que responderte Neji, yo no tengo autoridad sobre el grupo.

- Te estoy pidiendo que aceptes esto como un favor personal, Sai hará todo lo posible para hablar con Temari en los ensayos de esta tarde, fue la única solución que se nos ocurrió en tan corto tiempo, tu sabes que esto lo entregaron ayer.

- Pero son tres días prácticamente los que quedan para hacerlo, y ni siquiera sé si...

- Te pido que me ayudes Hime, además estoy seguro que tu también quieres que esto se realice o no?

- No me comprometas a darte una respuesta hasta no haber hablado antes con Temari.

- Por favor Hime te lo imploro - Neji juntó sus manos en son de suplica mientras bajaba la cabeza, Hinata cerró los ojos pensando tranquilamente en lo que tenía que hacer, pasaron unos segundos de completo silencio y finalmente Hinata suspiró.

- Si Temari acepta y sólo si ella acepta estaré de acuerdo en ayudarte.

- Muchas gracias Hime - dijo Neji felizmente justamente en ese momento un mensaje le llegaba a su celular, rápidamente lo leyó una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios. - toma - le entregó la hoja.

- No adelantes conclusiones Neji. - dijo Hinata.

- No lo hago, créeme - sonrió el chico mirándola a los ojos. - pero por qué no mejor ordenamos o no tendremos mucho tiempo. - Hinata permaneció más confundida, justo en ese momento también a ella le llegó un mensaje por parte de Shukaku "Neko di que si a lo que te pida Neji entendido. Con cariño Shukaku" la ojiperla sólo parpadeó un poco y miró a Neji quien se entretenía pidiendo su comida al mesero.

- Vaya comprendo la situación, pero... Sai tu sabes que si Kakashi se entera de esto, simplemente no lo aprobará.

- Temari, yo siempre te consideré una persona sumamente capaz de hacer lo que quisiera, eras muy astuta, además Kakashi no tiene porqué enterarse de lo que hablamos aquí, no te estoy pidiendo un imposible, sino un favor entre colegas.

- Déjame pensarlo.

- Piénsalo muy bien, no es necesario que Kyubi esté junto a Sasuke si esa es la orden que tienes, sólo te pido que lo pienses bien ya que sólo quedan un par de días para el evento y sabes que necesitamos tiempo para poder hacer todos los cambios y arreglos - Sai se levantó.

- Espera Sai - dijo Temari. - Nos deberán un favor entendido - diciendo esto sonrió mirando al representante.

- Lo pagaremos con creces tenlo por seguro.

- Entonces el trato está hecho, pero Kyubi se mantendrá alejado de Sasuke entendido.

Sai permaneció mirándola unos segundos.

- Temari... tu sabes algo de lo que ocurrió entre ellos?

Ella bajó la vista y cerrando los ojos negó con la cabeza.

- Es un secreto celosamente guardado Sai, los únicos que lo conocen son Kakashi y Kyubi.

- Me cuesta trabajo creer que aquel tiempo haya sido como la paz antes de la tormenta.

- Es mejor dejar las cosas como están Sai, de cualquier forma no creo que cambie la situación Kyubi se encuentra muy molesto y no creo que su actitud cambie fácilmente.

- De cualquier forma, le agradezco mucho este favor Srita Sabaku no. - sonrió Sai y dando media vuelta dejó a Temari algo pensativa.

- "Recuerdo que tu también perdiste a alguien muy valioso no es cierto Sai" - pensó Temari mientras observaba como el chico se retiraba.

*** Flash Back***

- Acaso no piensas decírselo nunca! - gritó Temari mientras que la rubia bajaba la vista completamente apenada.

- No es algo tan sencillo Temari, yo nunca me le he declarado a nadie. - parpadeó apenada.

- Ino, si no te decides a decírselo como podrá saber que le gustas, los hombres no son exactamente brillantes en interpretar los sentimientos de una mujer, así que mínimo hay que darles una pista para que pongan más atención, ya lo has invitado varias veces a cenar y a salir...

- Precisamente por eso, hemos sido muy buenos amigos hasta ahora y... bueno... no sé...

- Pues si tú no sabes, el mucho menos, escúchame bien Ino a quien no habla Dios no lo oye me entiendes.

*** Fin Flash Back***

- "Recuerdo que un par de días después Ino había llegado completamente feliz, todo parecía indicar que Sai había correspondido a sus sentimientos... pero Ino pronto se retiraría del trabajo como agente y entonces... ocurrió la tragedia...tiempo después de eso decidiste abandonarlo tu también Sai, los mejores murieron y los que quedaron se retiraron, a excepción de Kakashi, Kyubi y yo. "

- Buenos días - dijo el rubio saludando a todos los presentes, más de algún agente sonrió tontamente mientras saludaban al chico.

- Naruto Uzumaki. - respondió una voz a sus espaldas.

- Sakura, buenos días - sonrió el chico mientras la mujer lo estudiaba detenidamente de pies a cabeza.

- No entiendo que ve en ti - susurró mirándolo a los ojos directamente.

- Eh? - se sorprendió parpadeando confundido.

- Hablo de Halcón - dijo con una fría mirada dejando al chico aún más sorprendido - pero recuerda que él regresará a mi tarde o temprano.

- Sakura...

- Naruto - saludó alegremente Iruka mientras se acercaba - que gusto me da verte, mira nada más estás tan guapo - dijo alegremente mientras los agentes volteaban a verlo - vemos que el noviazgo te ha hecho bien no? - le guiñó un ojo haciéndolo sonrojar mientras que Sakura lo miraba completamente molesta - ah por cierto Sakura me pareció que alguien te buscaba en el área de archivos muertos, quizás tengan problemas con algún expediente.

Sin decir nada más Sakura se marchó.

- Qué te trae por aquí? - sonrió Iruka.

- Vine a ver a mi padre, hoy tuvimos el día libre en la universidad.

- Ah claro y Sasuke se encuentra de viaje otra vez no es cierto.

- Iruka por favor no lo digas tan alto - Naruto miró a su alrededor aunque nadie les prestaba atención.

- Descuida, cada quien está concentrando en sus propios asuntos y casos, tenemos bastante trabajo por aquí sabes y Minato no es la excepción, acaba de salir para entrevistarse con unas personas.

- Ya entiendo... bueno, entonces nos veremos en otra ocasión.

- Espera, ya que te has tomado la molestia de darte la vuelta por aquí quédate un rato conmigo hace mucho que no nos vemos, ven.

- Ehmmmm... de acuerdo...

Iruka lo llevó al lugar donde se realizaban las prácticas de tiro en el sótano.

- No tienes nada que hacer, no me gustaría interrumpirte en tus actividades.

- Descuida lo único pendiente que tengo es esperar a tu padre así que no te preocupes.

- De acuerdo. - sonrió Naruto mientras tomaba una de las pistolas de entrenamiento.

- Como se encuentra Kakashi?

- No he hablado con él últimamente no he tenido mucha actividad a últimas fechas.

- Entiendo... - Iruka guardó silencio unos instantes. - quería platicar un rato contigo.

- Conmigo? - preguntó Naruto.

- Sí, quería preguntarte algo.

- Qué cosa?

- Bueno... me has tenido la suficiente confianza para contarme de tu relación con Sasuke.

- Eres la única persona en quien él confía así que sentí que yo también podía tenerte esa misma confianza.

- Es irónico que él confíe tanto en mi, en teoría yo soy el agente encargado de atraparlo esta es una relación muy extraña, el ratón nunca confía en el gato.

- Sasuke me dijo que eras una excelente persona, con una pésima actitud.

- No esperes menos de mí teniendo que lidiar con personas como tu novio. - Naruto soltó una leve risa - me da gusto que Sasuke y tu estén juntos, supongo que son el justo complemento, a él le hacía falta un poco de la alegría que te rodea y por el contrario creo que a ti te hacía falta algo de su carácter serio aunque con su trabajo siempre se está al borde del peligro.

- Iruka...

- Pero descuida mi conversación va en otra dirección, a lo que me refiero es que los veo muy felices juntos y me gustaría mmm... bueno quiero saber tu opinión con respecto a algo. - Naruto permaneció mirándolo - qué pensarías si te dijera que... que me gusta tu padre?

- Minato? - preguntó sorprendido.

- Es un sentimiento que ha nacido con el tiempo, no se dio de la noche a la mañana, tu padre tiene muchas cualidades y creo que estoy enamorado, pero quiero saber tu opinión.

- Es magnífico, creo que ambos harían una linda pareja, Minato siempre es muy amable contigo después de todo.

- Lo sé, pero no espero que él de el primer paso, en estos momentos está muy concentrado en su trabajo así que seré yo quien actúe, pero quería saber tu opinión no quiero perder tu amistad.

- No te preocupes por mí, yo te apoyo pero dime qué piensas hacer?

- Claro está, voy a invitarlo a cenar y de lo demás me encargo yo - le guiñó un ojo.

- Vaya si que eres decidido Iruka. - rió Naruto secundado por Iruka.

- Kyubi, Kyubi, Kyubi, despierta - Shukaku movía a su amigo para despertarlo.

- hmmm - dijo Kyubi abriendo los ojos - pero... dónde?

- Ya has dormido mucho no te parece.

- Me quedé dormido? - preguntó espabilándose - cuánto tiempo fue?

- Descuida, fueron una o dos horas nada más.

- Tanto tiempo?

- Ocurrieron tantas cosas durante tu dulce sueño - sonrió Shukaku.

- A qué te refieres?

- Tendrás que esperar a que llegue Neko. - le guiñó un ojo y Kyubi parpadeó más confundido.

**Notas de Autora:**

Canción "Be The girl" de Aslyn

**Novahikaru **


	27. Chapter 27

**LA FUERZA DEL DESTINO**

Capítulo 27

Hinata y Neji regresaban caminando por la calle tomados de las manos cuando de pronto detrás de ellos una chica llamó su atención.  
- Oye disculpa te podría hacer una pregunta, tu eres Neko de los Jinchuuriki no es cierto? - preguntó la chica con una gran sonrisa en los labios.  
- Eh? - se extrañó Hinata mientras volteaba distraída.  
- No, para nada, siempre le dicen lo mismo, es idéntica verdad - respondió rápidamente Neji y Hinata volteó a verlo sorprendida sin decir nada.  
- Pero... estaba segura que era... oye tu también te pareces a alguien... me pareces conocido.  
- No lo creo, lo siento pero tenemos que irnos, tenemos algo de prisa - sonrió Neji mientras jalaba un poco a Hinata, antes que pudieran hacerles cualquier otra pregunta.  
- Pero... espera! - gritó la chica.  
- Por qué le dijiste eso? - preguntó Hinata mientras se alejaban y volteaba a ver a su confundida interlocutora.  
- Corre, no preguntes nada - respondió Neji emprendiendo la graciosa huida llevando a Hinata casi a rastras un par de cuadras hasta quedar fuera de la vista de todos.  
- Por qué hiciste eso? - volvió a preguntar Hinata cuando se ocultaron unas cuantas cuadras más adelante tratando de recuperar un poco el aliento.  
- Acaso no sabes que es una reportera, no muy conocida si hemos de ser francos y seguramente buscaba alguna nota, demonios espero que no haya tomado ninguna foto o quizás tengas problemas.  
- No creo que le hayas dado tiempo para tanto, además por qué habría de tener problemas?  
- Porque seguramente dirán que tu y yo somos pareja.  
- Acaso no lo somos?  
- Estás dispuesta a decirlo ante todo el mundo, los reporteros y demás y perder así nuestra privacidad.  
Hinata sonrió.  
- Creo que estás exagerando demasiado las cosas, la prensa se interesa mucho en la vida privada es cierto pero no veo en que podría afectarnos que digan que somos pareja.  
- Aunque digan que soy un oportunista escalador de posiciones.  
- Pues a mí me basta con saber que no lo eres - sonrió nuevamente - a menos que esté equivocada y en efecto si seas un oportunista escalador de posiciones - dijo cerrando los ojos, cruzando los brazos y recapacitando un poco la situación.  
- NO! - respondió Neji rápidamente - nunca pienses eso de mí, yo... jamás te utilizaría para poder obtener algún beneficio.  
- No pienso lo mismo, hace un momento me acabas de pedir un favor no es cierto - dijo Hinata sin cambiar su pose.  
- Pero... no... la verdad es que yo no pensaba pedirte nada, pero mis compañeros fueron los que...  
- Ja, ja, ja, creo que te he sorprendido en plena mentira.  
- No... yo... - Neji se rascó la nuca - de acuerdo, me rindo, si soy un oportunista escalador de posiciones - dijo derrotado.  
- Vaya que honesto - se burló Hinata y sin dejar de sonreír se acercó a Neji y lo abrazó por el cuello - pero ahora que sabemos la verdad que más da lo que piense o diga la prensa - agregó felizmente mientras Neji le correspondía la sonrisa y la abrazaba por la cintura.  
- Estás segura de poder lidiar con algo como esto, no sé algo me dice que eres demasiado frágil y delicada para poder hacerlo.  
- Sí puedo desenmascarar a un oportunista, creo que podría lidiar con par de simples reporteros - sonrió Hinata.  
- Aunque se paren fuera de tu hotel y te tomen miles de fotografías y te hagan miles de preguntas.  
- Qué tan diferente puede ser de lo que ya es ahora.  
- Cierto, olvidé que tu ya estás acostumbrada a enfrentarte con la prensa.  
- Te llevo la delantera en eso lo sabes - respondió mirándolo a los ojos - podría darte un par de consejos.  
Neji recargó su frente contra la de ella.  
- En serio como cuál? Qué no me importe la opinión de la prensa?  
- No es que te importe o no, es más bien una estrategia, recuerda que no importa si hablan bien o mal de uno mientras hablen, siempre será simple publicidad - sonrió Hinata aunque un poco sonrojada - aunque lo mejor es que siempre tengan una buena impresión de uno así que no debes molestarte con los reporteros.  
- Pero podría evitarlos algunos son demasiado entrometidos - dijo Neji cerrando los ojos.  
- Lo cortes nunca ha quitado lo valiente, somos figuras públicas y debes aprender a vivir con eso.  
- No sé si podría acostumbrarme - sonriendo le dio un beso - no me gustaría que cada que quisiera darte un beso alguien estuviera a mis espaldas con una cámara fotografiando el momento.  
- Je,je,je se nota que no has vivido con alguien como Shukaku - Hinata se separó y tomándolo de la mano continuaron con su camino hacia el foro.  
- Veo que tus compañeros son muy interesantes también cada uno tiene sus secretos particulares.  
- Quizás - sonrió la chica.  
- Pero continua con los consejos, me vendrían bien de una maestra como tú.  
- Deberías pasar un poco más de tiempo con nuestra representante - sonrió Hinata.  
- No estaría mal - Neji se llevó una mano a la barbilla pensativamente mientras seguía a Hinata - también a Sai le vendrían bien un par de consejos.  
- Sí, supongo que sí. - sonrió Hinata.

- Anda Shukaku dime qué fue lo que ocurrió? - preguntó Kyubi curiosamente.  
- Ya te dije que esperaré hasta que llegue Neko. - Shukaku se cruzó de brazos desviando la mirada del rubio tratando de ignorarlo, mientras él lo rodeaba mirándolo con más curiosidad todavía.  
- Pero... - un par de orejitas le habían brotado en la cabeza mientras miraba a su compañero con unos enormes y brillantes ojos - no podrías adelantarme aunque sea un poco de la noticia.  
- Sólo serán unos minutos, Neko no debe tardar en llegar, los ensayos se reanudarán en breve y sabes perfectamente que Neko es una persona extremadamente puntual. - respondió fríamente Shukaku al tiempo que volteaba a ver su reloj de pulsera.  
- Bueno, en eso tienes razón, pero aún así quiero saber que ocurrió. - Kyubi cerró los ojos y un par de enormes lágrimas le colgaron de los ojos - eres demasiado malo conmigo.  
- No tanto como tú lo fuiste conmigo Kyubi, además si te dijera algo no podrías lucir sorprendido ante Temari eres demasiado mal actor y ella no sabe que yo sé lo que ella sabe.  
- Qué? - preguntó Kyubi confundido llevándose las manos a la boca mientras un enorme signo de interrogación aparecía sobre sus orejitas de zorro.  
- Sólo tienes que poner esa misma cara cuando te contemos todo y todo estará bien. - sonrió Shukaku.  
- De acuerdo? - respondió Kyubi con una sonrisa mientras una gota en su frente indicaba que se encontraba igual o más confundido.  
- Y ahí llega la estrella de la noche - sonrió Shukaku al ver que Neji y Neko entraban en el foro. - están tomados de la mano? - preguntó mientras veía a la pareja.  
- Síp... - dijo Kyubi mirando por sobre el hombro de Shukaku, Neji le dio un beso en los labios a Neko y diciéndole algo que hizo sonreír a la chica se alejo - ...y definitivamente eso no es lo más importante que ocurrió. - respondió Kyubi abriendo ampliamente los ojos, al tiempo que Shukaku quedaba boquiabierto.  
- Detalles - dijo Shukaku a Neko quien se acercaba con una enorme sonrisa de alegría que le era imposible disimular.  
- Pues que puedo responderte, somos novios oficialmente - sonrió Neko y la sonrisa con la que Shukaku le respondió logró ponerla nerviosa.  
- Detalles - volvió a decir Shukaku ahora emocionado.  
- Hablaremos de eso después Shukaku, este no es el momento ni el lugar.  
- Tienes razón, pero tendrás que contarme todo entendido. - sonrió Shukaku mientras que Temari se acercaba.  
- Chicos hay un asunto importante que tengo que hablar con ustedes.  
- Sí - dijeron a coro y Temari guardó un poco de silencio.

Sai estaba hablando con Lee y Neji acerca de la junta con los productores cuando escuchó repentinamente el grito de "QUÉ?" voltearon a ver a los chicos y Kyubi parecía gritarle un par de cosas ininteligibles a Temari mientras su representante trataba de interponer sus manos como una especie de escudo protector.  
- Crees que eso haya sido un sí? - preguntó Neji.  
- Quizás - respondió Sai viendo a Kyubi con una gota en la frente mientras el rubio continuaba gritando cual vil loco desquiciado a su representante.  
- No creo que haya sido la mejor propuesta que haya recibido - dijo Lee mirando al rubio completamente molesto.  
- Tranquilos todo estará bien - sonrió Sai mientras pensaba "O al menos eso espero"

Sasuke se recostó un poco en su silla llevándose una mano al rostro frotándose un poco los ojos, le dolía un poco la cabeza quizás por la falta de sueño pero no le dio importancia, se encontraba frente a una computadora mientras esta desplegaba una página con lo que parecía ser un antiguo reporte.

"Nombres: Ezio y Fabio Brancaleone.  
Motivos del deceso: Asfixia por estrangulación.  
Según el reporte médico forense, los hermanos Brancaleone murieron estrangulados mientras dormían en las habitaciones de su casa, se presume que fueron víctimas de un ajuste de cuentas por parte de una antigua mafia Italiana, después que su antiguo jefe Gaspar Pardo fuera capturado por las autoridades. Se rumora que la muerte de su jefe en las prisiones del estado desencadenó la serie de homicidios concluidos con los hermanos Brancaleone, cabecillas de un selecto grupo de contrabandistas y narcotraficantes..."

- "Gaspar, Carlo, Ezio, Fabio y Arturo todos murieron de forma por demás inusual pero nadie sabe a qué mafia corresponden tales crímenes y ahora Esteban se encuentra casualmente implicado, de los seis cabecillas bajo el mando de Gaspar el único que no ha sufrido daño alguno es Gianpiero..." - permaneció un poco confundido - localizarlo le será imposible, él es el más precavido de todos... - se dijo en voz baja.  
La alarma de un reloj comenzó a sonar justo cuando llegaba la hora para marcharse y regresar a los ensayos, pero al menos ahora parecía que su investigación comenzaba a tomar rumbo.

Salió del establecimiento, el frío comenzaba a calar un poco así que sólo suspiró sintiendo como sus pulmones se llenaban de aire frío y su mente se despejaba, lo recordó, siempre con una sonrisa, siempre dispuesto a recibir un beso, siempre con los brazos abiertos, recordaba su cuerpo cálido bajo sus manos, su piel suave y su cabello de seda, sus manos sobre su cuerpo y el dulce gemido que soltaban sus labios cuando él lo tocaba, apretó los puños un segundo, como había ocurrido todo eso, en qué momento lo había perdido, acaso había sido tan débil la confianza que se tenían, se llevó la mano al rostro, aún le dolía un poco la cabeza pero no podía dejar así como así los ensayos, no a esas alturas.  
- Será que realmente te perdí? - pensó mientras levantaba la vista al cielo, se detuvo un segundo, volteó la vista hacia la calle, justo cuando una chica bajaba de la acera cuando el semáforo marcaba el verde.  
Un indescriptible impulso lo hizo estirar el brazo y detener a la chica quien volteó de inmediato completamente sorprendida con sus enormes ojos de color escarlata.  
- Se le ofrece algo...? - la pregunta quedó en el aire sólo un segundo pues un auto tomó la vuelta sin ninguna precaución y la chica sólo pudo sentir el impulso de aire de la velocidad del auto contra su cuerpo y ver un fugaz objeto pasar justo frente a ella antes de saber que había salvado la vida por puro milagro, el auto ni siquiera se detuvo y desapareció tan rápido como había aparecido dejando a la chica con el grito en la garganta y los ojos completamente desorbitados.  
- Ten más cuidado - fue lo único que dijo Sasuke al soltarle el brazo antes de continuar su camino.  
Permaneció sólo unos segundos más con los ojos completamente abiertos sintiendo el corazón palpitándole con fuerza, volteó hacia su salvador, vaya sangre fría, parecía no haberse inmutado ante lo que acababa de suceder ni siquiera había esperado a que ella reaccionara.  
- Oye espera! - la chica le gritó tan pronto como reaccionó y corrió hacia él para darle alcance - muchas gracias, de no haber sido por ti quizás en este momento estaría muerta.  
- No fue nada.  
- Pero eres muy frío, ni siquiera esperaste a que saliera de mi asombro, tienes reflejos rápidos pero te falta un poco de tacto, debiste esperar a comprobar si estaba bien.  
Sasuke volteó a verla un segundo.  
- "Vaya que mirada tan fría" - pensó la chica bajando un poco el rostro. - Aunque sea déjame saber tu nombre?  
- Sasuke - dijo sin ninguna clase de emoción y continuó caminando pero la chica se le emparejó y comenzó a caminar junto a él.  
- Mucho gusto Sasuke, mi nombre es Karín, aunque algunos de mis amigos me dicen "Fairy" porque dicen que soy muy encantadora - sonrió alegremente la chica pero Sasuke no mostró ninguna clase de emoción.  
- Lo lamento Karín pero tengo que dejarte debo ir a un lugar en este momento y me temo que voy retrasado.  
- Bueno, al menos dime dónde vas a estar, me gustaría mucho poder recompensarte de alguna forma, tú me salvaste la vida sabes, y estoy en deuda contigo. - insistió la chica pese a que Sasuke no le prestaba atención.  
- No importa.  
La joven se plantó frente al hombre impidiéndole el paso.  
- Acabas de salvar mi vida y estoy en deuda, no puedo dejar que las cosas se queden así, por favor déjame tratar de compensarte. - al escuchar la seriedad de las palabras de la chica Sasuke sólo suspiró.  
- Estaré en el Foro Estrella esta semana, con eso será suficiente? - le dijo no muy decidido.  
- De acuerdo entonces iré a ese foro - sonrió la chica y se marchó más contenta, Sasuke pensó que sería la última vez que la vería ya que el foro se encontraba muy bien vigilado para evitar que los artistas fueran molestados durante sus ensayos.

- A Kakashi no le gustará esto - repitió Kyubi por décima vez mientras se mantenía sentado en uno de los asientos del foro apoyando la frente en el respaldo de otro asiento.  
- Puedes dejar de repetir eso, Kakashi no tiene porqué enterarse de esto, además tu no tendrás contacto con ellos.  
- Entonces como...  
- Ya te expliqué todo Kyubi, cuantas veces quieres volver a escucharlo. - dijo Neko tratando de tranquilizar a su compañero.  
- Pero, esto no es correcto...  
- Por favor, desde cuando te importa tanto lo que es correcto y lo que no lo es - sentenció Shukaku desviando la vista. - Relájate un poco.  
- Es muy fácil para ti decirlo.  
- Mira, Temari también estuvo de acuerdo, esto es bueno para el grupo por qué eres el único que no lo ve de esa forma o acaso le tienes tanto miedo a Kakashi? - preguntó Shukaku.  
- No le tengo miedo a Kakashi, es sólo que...  
- El trato es que tú no te acercas a Sasuke y él no se acerca a ti, no veo entonces donde radica el problema.  
- Todo lo vez tan sencillo - dijo Kyubi apoyando su rostro sobre el respaldo del asiento frente a él.  
- Es que tu eres quien ve complicaciones en todo este asunto, te lo digo en serio Kyubi, debes aprender a relajarte un poco más y aprender a tomar más riesgos en tu vida, llevas una vida demasiado sencilla para un artista/agente.  
- Esto es más que un simple riesgo.  
- Vamos no es para tanto.  
- Cuando Kakashi se entere...  
- Me entere de qué? - preguntó Kakashi quien llegaba en ese momento a donde estaban los chicos.  
- De la brillante idea que tuvieron mis amigos - respondió Kyubi mientras apoyaba su rostro en el respaldo de la silla, Kakashi lo miró confundido.  
- Sólo le dijimos que queríamos aprovechar un poco la noche para salir a conocer los alrededores y quizás incluso visitar algún bar o un centro nocturno, pero Kyubi parece un anciano de 80 años. - dijo Shukaku cruzándose de brazos mientras continuaba apoyado en el respaldo de un asiento.  
- No me extraña, han tenido demasiado trabajo con los ensayos y demás ocupaciones - dijo Kakashi sentándose junto a ellos. - y hablando del tema, tienes que presentarte en el juzgado en dos horas.  
- Dos horas! vaya yo creí que tardaría más tiempo.  
- Esteban ha estado moviéndose rápido para salir libre pero nos hemos adelantado a todos sus movimientos y como eres una figura pública con ocupaciones fuera del país arreglamos todo para solucionar el problema antes de año nuevo, y tenemos que darnos prisa porque las oficinas cerrarán pasado mañana y no abrirán hasta dentro de una semana.  
- Vaya eso si que es rápido, con razón casi no te hemos visto el día de hoy.  
- Los abogados de Esteban han hecho todo lo posible por sacarlo antes de mañana.  
- Según yo este tipo de procesos llevaban semanas o meses.  
- No cuando al que atrapan es a un antiguo cabecilla de una mafia, el tiene contactos dentro y fuera de todo el sistema legal.  
- Igual que nosotros. - dijo Shukaku con una sonrisa.  
- Exacto. - respondió Kakashi con la misma sonrisa.  
Kyubi suspiró profundamente.  
- En serio Kyubi, no eres nada divertido.  
- No intento serlo - dijo Kyubi mirando a Shukaku - pero contigo creo que es imposible - sonrió.  
- Claro, que harían sin mí, por cierto Kakashi ya supiste la buena nueva.  
- Buena nueva? - volteó confundido.  
- Nuestra adorada vocalista es oficialmente novia del vocalista de "Anbu" no te parece conveniente.  
- Conveniente?  
- Ahora tenemos un aliado musical no lo crees.  
- Pues felicidades en todo caso - sonrió Kakashi.  
- Sólo lo seremos por esta semana, pero creo que será muy divertido.  
- Disfruta tu semana entonces - sonrió el chico mientras volteaba hacia la entrada del foro, Sasuke entró en ese momento y ambos se miraron retadoramente unos instantes, Sai admiraba la escena y acercándose a Sasuke le dijo algo que lo hizo sonreír mirando con una cara de triunfo a Kakashi quien reaccionó algo confundido.

- Yo también tengo buenas noticias - le dijo Sasuke a Sai dirigiéndose hacia el escenario - hablaremos después de los ensayos.

- Bueno Shukaku creo que tendrás que suspender tu ensayo de esta tarde. - dijo Kakashi.  
- Sí no hay otra opción. - concluyó el chico de cabellos escarlata. - Kyubi quizás podrías irte a dormir un rato al hotel, luces muy cansado.  
- Tenlo por seguro.  
- Kakashi tú te encargarás de darle mis motivos a Temari  
- Yo?  
- Claro, yo no pienso lidiar con ella, puede llegar a ser aterradora - dijo Shukaku con cara de terror.  
- No exageres - dijo Kakashi  
- Es cierto, puede llegar a ser aterradora sobre todo faltando tan poco tiempo para el concierto, la tensión se siente en el ambiente y la más mínima contradicción puede terminar con un desastre catastrófico - dijo Kyubi y Kakashi miró a los tres chicos asustados con una pequeña gota en la frente.  
- No deberían exagerar tanto - dijo el hombre aunque ahora con una enorme gota en la frente.

- Sasuke te sientes bien? - preguntó Sai cuando terminaron el ensayo, se encontraba muy pálido pero continuaba insistiendo que no importaba en lo más mínimo.  
- Sasuke creo que lo mejor es que vayas a descansar al hotel - insistió Neji - queremos que los ensayos salgan bien pero no queremos matar a nuestro guitarrista en el proceso.  
- Me encuentro bien - repitió mientras guardaba la guitarra en su estuche - de cualquier forma nuestro ensayo ya ha terminado.  
- Entonces vayamos por algo de cenar - sugirió Lee.  
- O prefieres irte a dormir al hotel? - le preguntó Sai a Sasuke.  
- Ni mis padres me cuidaban tanto cuando vivía con ellos. - le dijo Sasuke en son de burla.  
- No podemos darnos el lujo de perder a nuestro guitarrista a estas alturas - respondió Neji con una sonrisa pero cruzando los brazos.  
- Prometiste estar al 100% recuerdas - sonrió Sai.  
- Aunque no lo estés no te dejaré faltar a ese concierto - añadió Neji en un serio tono de molestia lo cual hizo que Sasuke soltara una ligera risa.  
- No faltaré a tu concierto, eso es lo último que debe preocuparte - dijo Sasuke tranquilamente mientras desviaba la vista. - no faltaría a ese concierto por nada de este mundo - sonrió cerrando los ojos y levantándose tomando el estuche de la guitarra  
- Los Jinchuuriki aceptaron ayudarnos con la condición de que no te acerques a Kyubi.  
- Era de suponerse... pero será muy interesante ver el rostro de Kakashi cuando se entere - añadió y un extraño brillo destelló en sus ojos.  
- Podría llegar a asustarme esa actitud - le susurró Neji a Lee. - Sasuke realmente crees que sea suficiente con esto para que recuperes a tu chico? - preguntó Neji arriesgándose por la curiosidad.  
- Claro que no - respondió Sasuke cerrando los ojos y bajando un poco la vista - Esto es más complicado de lo que parece - comenzó a caminar y volteando a verlos de reojo sólo dijo - Pero el demonio siempre se encuentra en los detalles - terminó con una sonrisa y se marchó.  
- Insisto, a veces me asusta - dijo Neji sintiendo un escalofrío en la espalda.  
- Supongo que Sasuke se dirigirá al hotel.  
- Creo que podemos descansar tranquilos el día de hoy - sonrió Sai sintiéndose más calmado después de eso.


	28. Chapter 28

**LA FUERZA DEL DESTINO**

Capítulo 28

- ... y entonces regresamos al foro y pues creo que ustedes vieron el resto - sonrió Neko terminando su relato, Shukaku estaba atento a cada palabra de su amiga.

- Nuestra pequeña Neko está convirtiéndose en toda una mujer, es la historia más romántica que he escuchado en mucho tiempo. - dijo sacando un pañuelo y limpiándose una lágrima.

- Me sorprende su determinación, no dudó ni un segundo - sonrió Kyubi - y tu cómo te sientes Neko? - le preguntó mirando a su compañera y ella sonrió.

- Me siento muy feliz, al principio lo dudé un poco pero luego pensé en Shukaku y todo lo que dice siempre acerca de tomar riesgos y creo que eso me hizo cambiar de idea y aceptar la propuesta, creo que será muy divertido.

- Lo ven, soy indispensable en sus vidas, sin mi Neko hubiera desperdiciando esta oportunidad.

- No estés tan seguro, Neji le gustó a Neko casi desde que lo conoció, así que era sólo cuestión de tiempo para que aceptara - dijo Kyubi encogiéndose de hombros.

- Eres un aguafiestas - dijo Shukaku bastante molesto.

- No eres tan indispensable - respondió Kyubi sacando un poco la lengua al saber que eso haría enojar a Shukaku.

- Qué dices? - Shukaku se abalanzó sobre Kyubi quien trató de huir pero de pronto se quedó parado al ver a Neko pensativa y Shukaku chocó contra él, lastimándose el rostro - Eso me dolió! ¿? - Shukaku también volteó hacia Neko.

- Estás bien Neko? - le preguntó Kyubi sacando a la ojiperla de su meditación.

- Eh? - dijo mirándolos y luego sonrió - discúlpenme es que de pronto me puse a pensar en esa reportera. - agregó meditando.

- No te preocupes si te pregunta acerca de su noviazgo no tienes nada que negar y si Neji se atreve a negarlo se enfrentará a nosotros.

- Ja, ja, ja, no es eso lo que me preocupa, Neji me dijo que no era muy conocida pero tengo un presentimiento aunque no sé si será bueno o malo.

- Ten por seguro que no será la última vez que verás a esa reportera, si realmente no es conocida y si los vio juntos en su primera cita formal, estará detrás de ustedes para cazar la exclusiva - dijo Shukaku. - o al menos eso es lo que yo haría - dijo llevándose una mano a la barbilla y meditando.

- Si fueras reportera, simplemente no dejarías en paz a los artistas, tenemos suerte que seas la presa y no el cazador, o quizás no - se burló Kyubi mientras tenía una postura burlona.

- Qué tratas de insinuar? - preguntó Shukaku mirándolo de reojo.

- Nada... - dijo Kyubi desviando la vista con una sonrisa - sólo piénsalo.

- Por cierto Shukaku cómo te fue con lo de Esteban?

- Bueno me tomaron mi declaración, fue más que nada papeleo, firmar muchas hojas y llenar más de un formato, los análisis de Kyubi ya salieron y dieron positivo, pero como no hay testigos del momento en que hizo efecto la bebida el abogado defensor dice que no se puede comprobar que no fuiste tú solo quien ingirió el sedante, y como la copa desapareció misteriosamente no podemos probar nada.

Kyubi permaneció en silencio.

- Tenemos muchas pruebas más, pero quizás puedan darle muchas vueltas a esa prueba ya que no podemos probarlo más que con nuestra palabra.

- Vaya eso no lo teníamos previsto. - dijo Neko. - pero tampoco teníamos en cuenta que Esteban asistiera a esa fiesta, cambió su agenda a último momento.

- No vale la pena preocuparse por eso ahora, nos tomó por sorpresa es todo, tenía todo bien planeado pero no me sorprende, simplemente es un detalle dentro de este caso.

- Sólo si se vuelve un problema el detalle del sedante interferiré, mientras menos contacto tenga con este caso será mucho mejor - dijo Kyubi mientras miraba hacia la ventana - no quiero tener que ver a Esteban nuevamente.

- Descuida, Kakashi se encargará que no se vuelva trascendente ese detalle.

- Eso espero - Kyubi suspiró y se recostó en su cama.

- Por cierto Kyubi retomando el tema amoroso que platicamos con Neko quiero hacerte una pregunta.

- Porque no me sorprende? - dijo Kyubi permaneciendo con los ojos cerrados.

- Quiero saber con quién te quedarías? con Kakashi o con Sasuke? claro si no estuvieras tan enojado con él.

- Shukaku...

- Vamos es una inocente pregunta hipotética. - sonrió Shukaku sentándose en el borde de la cama. - Imaginemos que hubieras conocido a los dos chicos al mismo tiempo, con quien te hubieras quedado?

Kyubi se metió bajo las sábanas y colocó su brazo sobre los ojos tratando de cubrir la luz con él.

- Shukaku, conocí a Kakashi mucho antes que a Sasuke y en ese entonces hice mi elección - diciendo esto dio media vuelta sintiéndose más dormido que despierto - y no me arrepiento - susurró mientras se quedaba completamente dormido.

- Qué dijiste? - le preguntó Shukaku pero ya estaba completamente dormido - genial, creo que deberíamos nominarlo para el premio de bella durmiente.

- Ja, ja, ja, sabes que no ha dormido muy bien últimamente, esas pesadillas que ha tenido son realmente una novedad que no le conocía.

- Tienes razón, pero ahora que ya sé que le gusta más Sasuke que Kakashi creo que podría arreglar algo...

- Shukaku, déjalo así, Kyubi se ha comportado de una manera por demás extraña si no quiere hablar con él tendrá sus razones, además si prefirió cancelar su matrimonio no estamos hablando de algo tan simple.

- Pero deberían hablar, Kyubi está más que enamorado de ese hombre y hay que ver como él lo persigue con la mirada, no hay que ser un genio para darse cuenta que quieren estar juntos.

- Yo no pisaría terrenos tan peligrosos Shukaku, mejor dime qué harás con Lee y Sai?

- Bueno Lee ha tenido más intentos de acercamiento que Sai, aunque me sigue gustando un poco más Sai, pero debo andarme con mucho cuidado.

- Claro no queremos que alguno de los dos se entere que andas con el otro no?

- Es eso un sarcasmo acaso? - dijo Shukaku con expresión de molestia.

- Para nada - sonrió Neko - pero lo mejor será dormir bien esta noche, mañana será un día muy pesado ya que no tuvimos el ensayo de la tarde.

- No tienes ni que mencionarlo, Temari se pondrá histérica.

- Mejor descansa Shukaku - Neko entró a su habitación - buenas noches.

- Buenas noches - dijo Shukaku mientras se metía en su cama pero antes volteó a ver a Kyubi un segundo - estoy seguro que todo se solucionaría si hablaran, después de todo tu aún lo amas. - sonrió mirando al rubio - eres demasiado complicado Kyubi.

- ...entonces me salvó de un terrible accidente, fue sensacional - dijo la chica por el teléfono - ...dijo que estaría esta semana en el Foro Estrella, si no mal recuerdo este fin de semana se va a llevar a cabo un concierto de año nuevo no?... creo que todas las entradas ya están agotadas, aunque no me extraña serán muchos los grupos que se presentan y un concierto de esa magnitud debe haberse vendido desde hace semanas, pero me gustaría volver a ver a ese chico, quizás tenga suerte si voy en estos días... bueno no había recaído en el tema de la seguridad pero... ya veré como resolver ese problema - se recostó en su cama - estoy cansada por el día de hoy... qué? Cómo que no hago nada? Eso es una ofensa muy grande hacia mi persona, que grosero, ya tendrás noticias de mi - diciendo esto colgó. - con que se llama Sasuke - sonrió la joven de cabellos y ojos rojos antes de irse a dormir.

- Qué crees que pase ahora? - preguntó Neji desde su cama.

- A qué te refieres? - contestó Lee quien estaba a punto de dormirse.

- Sé que esto no es de mi incumbencia pero, crees que Kyubi regrese con Sasuke en algún momento?

- No si ese tal Kakashi se mantiene siempre a su lado, además lo besó sin pena ni gloria cuando estaban ensayando, así que sólo ellos saben qué tipo de relación tienen.

- Y si es algo pasajero?

- A ti qué más te da?

- Vamos Lee no me digas que no estás interesado en saber más de esa historia, un romance que parecía de novela y se acaba de la noche a la mañana poco antes que se fueran a casar, no soy curioso pero me encantaría saber los detalles.

- Ahora piensas escribir una novela - se burló Lee.

- No, pero quizás podría tomar nota, lo que no debes hacer antes del matrimonio - contestó Neji.

- Tienes suerte que Sasuke duerma en la otra habitación, si no creo que no vivirías para hacer bromas de ese tipo.

Neji rió un poco y finalmente suspiró y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro

- No vas a creerme pero ya quiero que sea mañana.

- Aún me cuesta creer que Neko accedió a salir contigo, una muchacha tan fina y educada como ella no debería salir con alguien como tú. - volvió a sonreír.

- Oye! A qué te refieres con eso?

- Nada, nada.

- No quiero que la semana termine.

- No se puede detener el tiempo.

- Creo que lo mejor será aprovechar cada minuto - dijo Neji con una sonrisa - así que mañana muy temprano invitaré a Neko a desayunar, buenas noches - sonrió Neji.

- Buenas noches.

Kyubi abrió los ojos pocas horas después de haberse acostado.

- "Por qué a pesar de todo lo malo que dices que te hice... sigues confiando en mi?"

Esa frase llegó a su mente, seguido del recuerdo de aquellos labios, se llevó los dedos a la boca deslizándolos suavemente mientras recordaba.

- "...sigues confiando en mi"

- No lo sé - susurró mientras que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas - ya no quiero que me lastimes. - cerrando los ojos trató de conciliar el sueño pero una y otra vez llegaron a su mente varios rostros con sus risas burlonas, rostros que lo atormentaban en sus pesadillas, Kyubi se abrazó mientras sentía como un temblor le recorría el cuerpo, el recuerdo de sus lágrimas de desesperación, de soledad, de olvido. - Cómo pudiste ser capaz... - su rostro se endureció y mentalmente recorrió el recuerdo de cada una de sus víctimas, sus rostros descompuestos por la desesperación y la angustia de la muerte que parecía no llegar nunca - como fuiste capaz de dejarme pasar por todo esto solo, me abandonaste en ese momento - se dijo como si estuviera envenenándose el alma con recuerdos, de pronto recordó la primera noche consiente que pasó en casa de Kakashi, tenía mucha fiebre y entre pesadillas recordaba haber gritado el nombre de Sasuke con tal desesperación y por un momento sintió un confortable contacto que lo envolvía, alguien lo había abrazado con tanto cuidado, le había brindado el cálido y protector abrazo que necesitaba en ese momento, se había sentido tan solo y abandonado, que se aferró con desesperación a su protector, fue a la mañana siguiente que descubrió su identidad. - Kakashi - susurró abriendo los ojos, sin pensar en nada más, se levantó, se cubrió con la bata de dormir, salió de su cuarto y cuando menos lo pensó se encontraba frente a la puerta de la habitación de Kakashi tocando suavemente, para su sorpresa él abrió la puerta aunque eran cerca de las 4 de la mañana.

- Naruto? - preguntó un poco extrañado y somnoliento.

- Déjame dormir contigo esta noche - dijo mientras se abrazaba a él como un niño pequeño cuando se despierta después de un mal sueño - tengo tanto miedo de dormir solo hoy - sus ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas, solamente sintió una mano sobre su cabeza.

- Entra, tienes que descansar para el ensayo criminal que Temari les impondrá mañana - El rubio levantó el rostro lleno de lágrimas y descubrió la sonrisa de Kakashi.

- Kakashi...

- No me digas nada - lo separó de él y lo dejó entrar en su habitación, ambos se metieron a la cama, Naruto sólo sintió como Kakashi lo abrazaba por la cintura atrayéndolo hacia su cuerpo, sintiendo ese calor protector rodeándolo, sabía que no tendría más pesadillas por esa noche así que cerró los ojos y se dispuso a dormir tranquilamente. - "Lo siento Sasuke... pero son otros brazos los que me protegen ahora"

A la mañana siguiente los ensayos empezaron muy temprano para los "Jinchuuriki" tal como lo había predicho Kakashi el ensayo de esa mañana trataba de compensar la ausencia del ensayo de la tarde anterior.

- Temari crees que sea posible descansar un poco - suplicó Shukaku sacudiendo un poco su mano después de haber pasado toda la mañana practicando con la guitarra.

- Mmm... De acuerdo cinco minutos de descanso.

- Jhhmmmm... - Shukaku se dejó caer en el piso del escenario - esto es un abuso hacia mi persona, estoy seguro que es casi medio día y ni siquiera hemos desayunado.

- Querrás decir que ni siquiera has desayunado, porque si mal no recuerdo Neko recibió una cortés invitación a desayunar por parte de Neji.

- Claro y seguramente tu desayunaste en la habitación de Kakashi no? - dijo Shukaku molesto - y quien piensa en el pobre Shukaku, nadie, nadie nunca piensa en mí aunque yo si pienso en todos ustedes.

- No te pongas así Shukaku que tal si te compensamos el desayuno con el almuerzo.

- Buen intento Kyubi, acaso no recuerdas que tenemos prueba de vestuario y maquillaje. - dijo Shukaku

- Cierto, lo había olvidado por completo.

- Moriré de hambre.

- En todo caso le pediré a Konohamaru que te traiga lo que tu prefieras para que no tengas que comer la comida que sirven aquí.

- Bueno esa es una mejor propuesta - sonrió Shukaku. - justo en ese momento Neji se acercaba al grupo en especial a Neko.

- Buenos días chicos, veo que están muy ocupados esta mañana.

- Sólo un poco - sonrió Neko.

- Por cierto, aquí está la letra que te había comentado - sonrió Neji extendiéndole el papel a su novia.

- Excelente, la leeré cuanto antes.

- Hablando de otra cosa creen poder con la canción en tan sólo tres días.

- Descuida - sonrió Neko y Neji le correspondió.

- Bueno entonces nos veremos después.

- Neji, una pregunta - dijo Neko y Neji volteó a verla - cómo se llama la canción? Porqué no tenía título?

El chico sonrió con los ojos cerrados.

- Es una sorpresa - dijo por último y le guiñó un ojo para después voltear de reojo a ver a Kyubi, quien parecía entretenido hablando con Shukaku.

- De acuerdo ya entendí - dijo Neko por último mientras cerraba los ojos.

- Te veré después.

- Sí - Neji se alejó y Neko se acercó a sus amigos - chicos tienen un minuto.

- Ya se marchó tu Romeo - dijo Shukaku.

- Sí, ambos estamos un poco ocupados en este momento, pero vino a entregarme una canción.

- Por cierto Kyubi, como vas con la partitura.

- La partitura, mmmm... - los miró un segundo - ...siento que me están jugando sucio.

- En la guerra y en el amor... - dijo Shukaku dejando la frase al aire, mientras se levantaba para ir con Temari.

- Neko - dijo Kyubi un poco desconsolado.

- Lo siento Kyubi, pero sólo será una canción. - suspiró descontento después de escuchar las palabras de su amigo.

- De acuerdo, pero sólo porque quieres hacerle un favor a tu novio.

- Muchas gracias - sonrió Neko. - pero aquí entre nos, creo que también quieres hacerlo por Sasuke o me equivoco - dijo la chica y Kyubi desvió la vista molesto y sonrojado.

- No digas tonterías Neko.

- No me equivoqué - sonrió mientras se paraba para acercarse a su teclado, Kyubi bufó un poco disgustado por el comentario y simplemente permaneció estudiando la partitura que le había entregado Neko el día anterior. - De acuerdo sólo será una canción después de todo.

Fuera del foro una sombra se escurría por entre la seguridad del lugar.

- Ja, realmente creen que podrán evitar que entre, están soñando - dijo la chica mientras se mantenía oculta en un lugar con unas gafas y una gabardina oscura tratando de camuflarse entre las sombras. - Nadie evitará que vuelva a ver a Sasuke - dijo mientras se adentraba con cautela más y más en el Foro, una vez que hubo llegado hasta el interior, le sorprendió ver a tal cantidad de artistas. - Genial esto no podría ser mejor, parece que están en el ensayo general. - sonrió llevándose las manos al rostro - ahí están... y ahí están... y ahí está Sasuke - sonrió mirando a su salvador a la distancia. - que suerte. - pero mientras estaba observando al chico quien practicaba con la guitarra recayó en la imagen de Neji, quien en ese momento se encontraba junto a Hinata entregándole una hoja. - vaya, vaya, que interesante, así que se llevan muy bien esos dos eh? - sonrió mientras sacaba una pequeña cámara fotográfica de entre sus ropas - creo que tengo una exclusiva - sonrió ampliamente tomando un par de fotos.

- Oye tu, eres una de las bailarinas? - dijo un hombre a espaldas de la chica.

- Eh? Ah, sí, soy una de las bailarinas - sonrió la chica.

- Entonces que estás esperando, estamos haciendo las pruebas de vestuario en este momento, tienes que ir a probarte tu vestuario inmediatamente.

- Eh? ah sí, perdone, es que estaba distraída. - sonrió la joven y se alejó.

- Bailarinas, todas son iguales. - negó el hombre.

Jinchuuriki se dirigía también a su prueba de vestuario y maquillaje.

- Cómo ves la canción? - le preguntó Shukaku mientras Kyubi continuaba estudiando los acordes.

- Tiene buen ritmo, ya viste tus acordes de guitarra.

- Claro, ya tengo todo bajo control - sonrió Shukaku.

- No estaría de más que practicáramos juntos un poco.

- Si eso te sirve, con todo gusto, pero mis acordes realmente no son nada complicados. - dijo desviando la vista hacia otro lado.

- Si tu lo dices - dijo Kyubi mientras veía que la composición no presentaba gran problema.

- Mejor preocúpate por ver qué tipo de maquillaje te pondrán. - comentó.

- No me preocupa eso, tenemos un buen equipo de maquillistas.

- De vez en cuando les gusta experimentar cosas extravagantes - dijo Shukaku como si tratara de asustarlo.

- Es el precio de la fama, a veces uno tiene que experimentar cosas nuevas.

- Ya comienzas a actuar como una verdadera estrella - sonrió Shukaku.- me pregunto qué tipo de vestuario nos pondrán.

- Blanco - dijo Neko de pronto.

- Blanco - repitieron sus amigos al unísono.

- Así es, por la época Temari sugirió que fuera ese color, así que nuestra diseñadora realizó los atuendos en color blanco.

- No me molesta pero, el color blanco es tan... blanco - dijo Shukaku - no pensó en eso nuestra representante.

- Descuida Temari pensó que entre los accesorios y el entorno del escenario seguramente resaltaríamos a simple vista.

- Bueno en eso tiene razón - se quedó meditando Shukaku. - en ese caso seré un pequeño copo de nieve.

Sus amigos comenzaron a reír ante el comentario.

- Di-disculpa? - una de las bailarinas se acercó a Jinchuuriki.

- Sé te ofrece algo? - preguntó Shukaku mirando a la chica.

- Quería saber si pudieran darme sus autógrafos - dijo apenada la chica y los tres cantantes sonrieron.

- Claro, con todo gusto - dijo Shukaku.

- "Genial, esta es mi oportunidad" muchas gracias - sonrió la joven mientras se acercaba con su libreta. - esto es estupendo, nunca había estado tan cerca de estrellas tan famosas como ustedes.

- Que amable eres al decir eso - sonrió Neko mientras tomaba la libreta - cuál es tu nombre?

- Karin.

- Es un bonito nombre - sonrió Kyubi.

- Sus nombres también deben ser hermosos, pero porqué los mantienen en secreto?

- Le da más emoción y misterio al nombre de nuestro grupo no te parece? - sonrió Shukaku.

- Claro, pero no se lo han dicho a nadie, no sé a sus novios o algo.

- Bueno yo no tengo problema alguno, sigo completamente soltero y sin compromiso, pero si tienes algún hermano que puedas presentarme. - dijo coquetamente Shukaku.

- Shukaku nunca cambiarás - sonrió Neko mientras le extendía la libreta a Kyubi.

- Y ustedes dos chicos? - dijo Karin con curiosidad.

- Tal vez Neko si se lo haya dicho a su novio, no es verdad? - sonrió Shukaku.

- Tienes novio? Quién es?

- Shukaku - Neko se sonrojó.

- Vamos Neko, no te avergüences que te hayas vuelto la novia de Neji recientemente no quiere decir que tengas que mantenerlo en secreto.

- Creo que ese es un tema que no es de importancia pública.

- Pero es muy romántico - dijo Karin - a cualquier fan le gustaría saber quién es el dueño de sus corazones.

- Lo vez, Karin tiene razón. - sonrió Shukaku.

- Y qué me dices tú Kyubi? - sonrió la chica.

- No tengo a nadie en especial. - le entregó la libreta a Shukaku.

- Está diciendo mentiras, ama con locura a un chico pero como hay otro que está tras de él está un poco confundido.

- Shukaku! - dijo Kyubi entre molesto y sorprendido.

- Es la verdad mi querido Kyubi, o me vas a negar que esos dos chicos están detrás de ti, y que tu sólo suspiras por uno de ellos.

- Eso no te incumbe ni a ti, ni a nadie más.

- Qué carácter - dijo Shukaku entregándole la libreta a Karin. - Está locamente enamorado de un guitarrista - dijo por lo bajo y le guiñó un ojo a Primavera. - ahora podrás ponerlo en la primera plana en la sección de espectáculos - añadió y le sonrió abiertamente a la chica mientras esta quedaba congelada.

- Qué dices?

- Vamos no hace falta que me mientas yo sé que eres reportera - le susurró con una sonrisa - si nos disculpas tenemos que llegar a nuestra prueba de maquillaje y vestuario, hasta luego - diciendo esto se marchó junto con sus amigos.

- Lo supiste todo el tiempo no es cierto - le dijo Neko por lo bajo.

- Claro. - sonrió Shukaku - no soy tan fácil de engañar, una chica normal no se muestra tan abierta a conversar con un artista a menos que sea de la prensa o quiera algo.

- Kyubi se enojará si sabe lo que le contaste.

- Vamos, Kyubi es tan despistado que estoy seguro que se encuentra inmerso en sus pensamientos en este momento - volteó a verlo y Kyubi caminaba con la vista perdida como si mirara el suelo. - ves, te lo dije. - le sonrió Shukaku.

- Aún así no le agradará leerlo en primera plana mañana por la mañana.

- Descuida, sólo trato de ejercer un poco de presión.

- Con qué objeto?

- Para que se decida de una vez por alguno de los dos.

- Creo que te estás metiendo demasiado en sus asuntos.

- Correré el riesgo - dijo muy tranquilo.

- Hola! - dijo Karin presentándose frente a Sasuke tranquilamente.

- Qué haces aquí?

- Tenía que venir a agradecerte recuerdas - sonrió la chica.

- Te he dicho que no fue nada - dijo mientras continuaba tocando un par de acordes en la guitarra.

- Eres integrante del grupo "Anbu" no es cierto.

Sasuke suspiró.

- Qué quieres? - preguntó mirándola a los ojos.

- Ya te dije que tengo que agradecerte de alguna forma.

- No, muchas gracias. - esto molestó a la chica.

- Aunque no quieras te pagaré el favor de alguna forma.

- No será el día de hoy, te lo aseguro - dijo Sasuke regresando a la melodía que tocaba.

- Bueno, dime una cosa tienes novia?

Detuvo abruptamente la canción y miró a la chica.

- Piensas utilizar esa información como alguna clase de exclusiva.

- Cómo supiste que yo...?

- No me subestimes - sonrió Sasuke y permaneció un momento meditando. - aunque quizás pueda servirme, si quieres saberlo pregúntamelo hoy en tu programa de radio. - dijo con una sarcástica sonrisa.

- Pero como supiste que yo...? - Karin se encontraba más sorprendida que su entrevistado.

Horas más tarde cumpliendo el orden de una agenda, "Anbu" se encontraban en un programa de radio, faltaban dos días para el ansiado concierto.

- Buenas noches queridos radioescuchas - dijo la voz de Karin a través del micrófono - les saluda su querida amiga Karin, esta noche se encuentra conmigo el grupo "Anbu" quienes muy amablemente abrieron un espacio en su agenda para estar esta noche con nosotros, ellos son un grupo nuevo, aunque tienen ya un buen grupo de seguidoras entre las que se incluye su servidora - sonrió la chica. - pero bueno chicos, están a tan sólo dos días de su gran evento de presentación, qué sienten?

- En efecto, estamos muy emocionados, no sólo por el concierto, sino porque hemos tenido una muy buena respuesta del público hacia nuestra música y pues esperamos seguir así - sonrió Neji.

- Nosotros también esperamos que les vaya muy bien, qué tal su disco?

- Bueno el disco estará a la venta muy pronto, está programado el lanzamiento para la segunda semana de enero y apartir de esa fecha estará en todas las tiendas de música.

- Estupendo, ya escucharon chicas, habrá que empezar a ahorrar desde ahora, por cierto chicos, hemos sabido que pues en el concierto en el que se presentarán pronto, estarán otros grupos y entre ellos en especial se encuentra el grupo de "Jinchuuriki" no se sienten intimidados al estar en el mismo concierto que un grupo tan... digamos popular como lo es este grupo.

Neji miró a sus compañeros.

- No, de hecho creo que los chicos que componen el grupo de Jinchuuriki son muy simpáticos, nos llevamos muy bien y creo que estar junto a ellos nos servirá como experiencia, nos han dado un par de buenos consejos.

- Vaya entonces si tienen amistad con Jinchuuriki?

- Creo que no sólo con Jinchuuriki, este concierto requiere de convivencia con los demás grupos y nos hemos divertido mucho y cada grupo nos ha aportado algo diferente así que esto es no sólo bueno sino también digamos... educativo para nuestro grupo que apenas está naciendo. - sonrió Neji.

- Vemos que eres como el portavoz de tu grupo Neji, pero nos gustaría conocer la opinión del resto de tu grupo, por ejemplo Lee, qué opinas tu de toda esta fama y éxito que les está llegando de pronto?

- Bueno, creo que eso era lo que esperábamos desde el principio llegar a tener presencia dentro de este medio, y pues gracias al cielo hemos tenido la oportunidad de grabar un disco y ahora presentarnos en este concierto, es, muy agradable saber que le ha gustado nuestra música a la gente.

- Y qué opinan de su guitarrista, si no mal recuerdo, había escuchado que es prácticamente un nuevo integrante del grupo.

- Sí, así es - dijo Neji mirando a Sasuke - Bueno él es un excelente guitarrista, además de tener una gran presencia, fue realmente nuestro representante quien nos hizo el favor de contactarlo cuando nuestro antiguo guitarrista decidió dejar el grupo por problemas personales, pero creo que hemos empezado bien después de todo.

- Además Sasuke nos ha ayudado con la composición de un par de nuevas canciones y los arreglos para otras más que se presentarán en el disco y una de las que tocaremos en el concierto.

- Vaya entonces su guitarrista es todo un estuche de monerías. - sonrió Karin mirando a Sasuke y los chicos simplemente se rieron. - Por cierto me llegó de muy buena fuente que tienes novia Neji es cierto?

- Creo que tu fuente lo sabe mejor que nadie - sonrió Neji.

- Entonces eso significa que si tienes novia?

- Bueno yo prefería guardar el secreto, pero ella me dijo que no me atreviera a negarla en público así que, la respuesta es sí.

- Es la chica con la que se te vio el día de ayer en un pequeño café de los alrededores.

- Sí, así es.

- Para las chicas que no están enteradas, en recientes fechas se vio a Neji almorzando con la vocalista del grupo "Jinchuuriki" y bueno él acaba de confirmarnos que en efecto Neko es su novia, vaya quién lo diría, no es un poco precipitado este romance.

- Digamos que fue amor a primera vista y no fui rechazado después de todo - rió Neji. - aunque no fue algo tan sencillo como piensas, Neko no sólo es bonita sino además muy inteligente.

- Pero hacen una linda pareja, esperemos que esta relación dure muchos años.

- Esperemos que así sea - sonrió Neji.

- Qué nos dices de ti Lee?

- Bueno yo... creo que sigo sólo por el momento.

- Pero no te gusta nadie?

- Yo no dije eso, pero por el momento creo que prefiero guardar silencio, sólo digo que estoy solo.

- De acuerdo, ya escucharon chicas tenemos a un chico libre por el momento, y qué nos dices de ti Sasuke, tienes novia?

- No... estaba comprometido - dijo de pronto y sus compañeros se quedaron viéndolo detenidamente - pero él rompió el compromiso hace poco más de un año, al parecer hubo más de una persona inmiscuida en esa decisión así que... voy a recuperarlo a como dé lugar y si después de eso decide que lo mejor es separarnos... aceptaré su decisión, no antes.

- Vaya eso es amor - susurró de pronto Karin - y cuál es el nombre del doncel?

- El ha tenido muchos nombres... pero en esta ocasión... se llama Kyubi.


	29. Chapter 29

**LA FUERZA DEL DESTINO**

Capítulo 29

Al día siguiente la noticia se había esparcido como reguero de pólvora, no había una sola persona que no comentara acerca del noviazgo de Neko y Neji y sobre todo acerca de las palabras de Sasuke, como por arte de magia, los reporteros se abalanzaban hacia el foro tratando de capturar alguna palabra de los cantantes.

- Neko es cierto que eres novia de Neji?

- Creo que eso ha quedado más que aclarado desde ayer en la noche, Neji aceptó que teníamos una relación porque yo le pedí que no lo negara, de cualquier forma es mejor que estén enterados a que nos persigan para tratar de comprobarlo.

- Kyubi, es cierto lo que dijo Sasuke de ti, realmente estuvieron comprometidos hace un año?

- ...

- Es cierto que hubo más personas implicadas en su ruptura?

- ...

- Piensas darle una segunda oportunidad?

- ...

- Dinos algunas palabras Kyubi queremos saber tu opinión

- ...

- Bueno señoras y señores si nos dejan pasar - Shukaku se había abierto paso entre la multitud - tenemos un importante concierto recuerdan... estamos aquí por un concierto importante de fin de año y quedan dos días, creo que nos gustaría más que prestaran atención a nuestro trabajo que a nuestras relaciones personales, lo que Neko tenía que decir lo dijo y lo que Kyubi quiera callar está en todo su derecho.

- Qué opinas tu al respecto Shukaku? Crees que Lee y tu hagan una buena pareja?

- Qué?

- Son la única pareja que falta.

- Si Lee y yo nos volvemos pareja, créanme que el primero en enterarse seré yo, pero como no estoy enterado de dicho suceso, creo que tendrán que esperar a tener alguna noticia de eso.

- Pero son amigos?

- Claro, tampoco estamos aislados, nos vemos todos los días... creo que es suficiente - dijo Shukaku una vez que Kyubi y Neko habían entrado en el foro. - espero que asistan al concierto aunque los boletos ya están completamente vendidos - diciendo esto, Shukaku les mandó un beso y entró en el foro mientras los guarda espaldas cerraban el paso. - vaya este sí que será un día pesado. - dijo Shukaku exhalando un suspiro.

- Creo que Kyubi no lo está pasando muy bien. - dijo Neko mientras que el rubio tomaba la delantera.

- Creo que Sasuke tomó las cosas en sus manos y no necesitó de mi ayuda. - susurró Shukaku.

- Eso parece.

- Siempre me opacan.

- Qué crees que hará Kyubi ahora?

- No tengo idea. - diciendo esto entraron todos al lugar de los ensayos.

Tan pronto como aparecieron, todos voltearon a verlos, Neko le sonrió alegremente a Neji al verlo en el otro extremo del escenario y este corrió a su encuentro y con una sonrisa, le entregó una flor y le dio un beso en los labios.

- Buenos días.

- Muy buenos días. - sonrió Neko tomando la flor y correspondiendo el beso.

- Creo que escuchaste la noticia en el programa de radio.

- Aunque no lo hubiera hecho, fue la primera nota en la sección de espectáculos de esta mañana y hay casi quinientos reporteros fuera del foro esperando que les confirmara la nota.

- Lo siento, tal vez no debí decir nada para que pudieras ensayar en paz estos últimos dos días.

- Descuida, aunque no hubiera sido hoy, mañana tenemos una rueda de prensa, y creo que aunque se desviará un poco el tema podremos hablar tranquilamente del concierto.

- Espero no haberte puesto en un problema.

- Para nada, ya estamos acostumbrados a este tipo de cosas, bueno creo que es la primera vez que aciertan al decir que tengo novio pero aún así no pasará nada malo.

- De acuerdo. - sonrió.

Kyubi por su parte le brindó una larga y seria mirada a Sasuke cuando lo vio a lo lejos pero un segundó después desvió la vista hacia Kakashi, quien había llegado poco después que ellos y con una sonrisa se acercó a él y lo besó en los labios.

- Kyubi estás bien?

- Claro - dijo mirándolo a los ojos.

- Escuchaste las noticias? - le preguntó.

- Cómo no hacerlo. - dijo con un poco de amargura.

- Qué piensas?

- Bueno Sasuke tiene razón si hubo más de una persona implicada en mi decisión - dijo meditando con una mano en la barbilla - pero ni siquiera me he detenido a pensar en eso, quiero saber qué ocurrió con Esteban?

- Bueno, el proceso será largo pero por lo pronto le fue negada la libertad condicional y al parecer permanecerá en prisión hasta que todo el proceso termine.

- Shukaku tendrá que estar presente?

- Sólo si se le necesita pero al ser una figura pública se ha convenido que todo esto se trate lejos de las cámaras y la opinión pública y sólo si es necesaria su presencia se le llamará, pero de cualquier forma Esteban ya está en prisión y eso es una gran ventaja.

- Perfecto - sonrió Kyubi y bajando el rostro suspiro.

- Te encuentras bien?

- Sólo me falta uno. - diciendo esto pareció perder la energía y recargó su cabeza contra el pecho de Kakashi y lo abrazó. - pronto terminaré con todo esto.

Kakashi le levantó el rostro y le acarició la mejilla suavemente con el dorso de la mano.

- Podremos controlar esta situación después de todo - dijo Kyubi mientras se acurrucaba entre sus brazos con los ojos cerrados.

Kakashi volteó hacia Sasuke, en sus ojos pudo descubrir que sabía que Naruto no se encontraba bien y sobre todo quizás el dolor que le causaba saber que era Kakashi y no él quien lo apoyaba en ese momento, en una muestra de franca confrontación Kakashi le sonrió triunfal abrazando a Kyubi mientras que Sasuke apretaba los puños con tal fuerza, pero no podía hacer nada para evitarlo, el golpear a Kakashi no resolvería su problema.

- Necesitas unas buenas vacaciones

- Será después del concierto de año nuevo. - dijo Kyubi con los ojos cerrados.

- Estás cansado?

- Un poco - respondió abriendo los ojos.

- Le diré a Temari que no sea tan estricta contigo el día de hoy.

- Jejeje, no, Temari hace muy bien su trabajo así que no quiero ser el responsable de una falla en su desempeño.

- De acuerdo, pero tienes que prometerme que hoy dormirás perfectamente bien.

- Prometo que llegaré directamente a dormir después del ensayo, es suficiente con eso.

- Mmmm... - Kakashi levantó la vista - de acuerdo puedo aceptarlo.

- Sai me permites unas palabras - dijo Temari acercándose al hombre.

- Desde luego - respondió mientras se alejaba de donde se encontraban.

- Me puedes decir que fue lo que pasó en el programa de ayer - dijo molesta.

- No sé a qué te refieres?

- Por qué convenientemente después de hacernos esa propuesta se presentan en un programa de radio dando tamañas declaraciones con respecto a mis chicos.

- Debes tranquilizarte un poco Temari, creo que Neji y Neko ya habían acordado no negárselo a la prensa en caso que se diera la pregunta, esa es simplemente su decisión no mía, con respecto a lo que dijo Sasuke, me parece que las palabras salen sobrando entre tú y yo, ambos sabemos de sobra que las relaciones entre ese triángulo es un asunto que no nos compete.

- Podrías obligarlo a que guarde silencio, lo que menos necesito es que Kyubi tenga publicidad negativa, tiene suficientes cosas en que concentrarse en este momento.

- Nuestra intención nunca ha sido causarte problemas a ti o alguno de los chicos, pero para mi desgracia no puedo obligar a Sasuke a que haga nada y ambos lo sabemos, creo incluso que Kyubi esperaba que algo así sucediera, era cuestión de tiempo, pero nunca podría llegar a un grado tan perfecto de manipulación, aunque estoy seguro que tú tienes mucha mayor experiencia en ese respecto que yo - dijo mirándola con una sonrisa inocente.

- No necesito tus burlas, pero me parece extrañamente conveniente todo lo que está pasando, estoy segura que no le han informado nada de nuestro pequeño trato al productor.

- Tengo una cita con él en este momento para informarle el cambio de planes en el programa.

- Insisto demasiado conveniente.

- Esto será positivo para ambos grupos puedo asegurártelo.

- Eso espero.

- Y ya que tocamos el tema - dijo Sai tranquilamente - tú crees que Kyubi pueda llegar a cambiar su actitud hacia Sasuke después de esto?

- Pues déjame decirte que no tengo la más mínima idea, su actitud y comportamiento los maneja él, el resto somos simples espectadores de sus decisiones. - dijo Temari.

- Entiendo - ambos se miraron un segundo detenidamente.

- Insisto, todo esto me parece extrañamente conveniente para tu grupo. - dijo por último y Sai simplemente sonrió cuando Temari se marcho, mirándola un segundo con una sonrisa maliciosa después miró su reloj y se marchó.

- Kyubi, Neko, Shukaku, pueden venir un momento - dijo Temari muy tranquila acercándose a los chicos.

- Qué ocurre Temari?

- Este es el último ensayo formal por decirlo de alguna forma, espero que tengan ya todo listo para mañana.

- Desde luego, el vestuario, el maquillaje, todo lo que es audio y sonido, hemos revisado hasta el más mínimo detalle. - sonrió Shukaku.

- Y la canción de los Anbu?

- Pan comido - dijo Shukaku - Kyubi estuvo practicando ayer en la tarde y parte de la noche.

- Y tú Shukaku?

- Yo también no tengo ningún problema - sonrió Shukaku ampliamente. - el único inconveniente es que...

- Qué...?

- Que ningún reportero se acerca a mí, porque todos tienen que restarme atención, a Shukaku que lo parta un rayo verdad - dijo molesto mientras se cruzaba de brazos, sus dos amigos lo miraban con una pequeña gota en la frente.

- Shukaku esto es serio - dijo Temari.

- Yo también hablo en serio.

- De acuerdo, como tu digas - termino Temari ignorándolo. - Kyubi te encuentras bien?

- Nada que no pueda controlar - sonrió.

- Uff, de acuerdo cómo tu digas?

- Descuida Temari, nada de esto es tu culpa, existen cosas que simplemente están fuera de tu alcance.

- Me tranquiliza un poco escuchar eso.

- Lo supuse.

- Aunque no estaría de más que hablaras con Sasuke y arreglaras todos estos problemas. - la expresión de Kyubi cambio en ese momento.

- Mañana es el concierto, no quiero escuchar nada respecto a Sasuke o cualquier cosa que tenga que ver con él, entendido?

- Como tu digas - respondió Temari. - pero eres consciente que será la primera pregunta de mañana en la rueda de prensa.

- Lo sé, pero hasta que no me hagan esa pregunta directamente no quiero escuchar nada respecto al tema.

- De acuerdo.

Sasuke se pasaba el tiempo tocando la guitarra, poco tiempo después Sai se acercó a él.

- Cómo te fue con el productor? - preguntó Sasuke.

- Tenías razón, todo este escándalo facilitó el cambio, hubo que hacer un par de ajustes pero nada que fuera especialmente difícil.

- Te lo dije - respondió Sasuke sin abrir los ojos. - ese coreógrafo loco movió todo para perjudicarnos pero terminó por beneficiarnos.

- Descubriste algo importante últimamente?

- Nada que pueda serme útil, por alguna razón los cinco murieron en condiciones por demás violentas y con significantes semejanzas.

- Eso quiere decir...

- Que los mató la misma persona - abrió un poco los ojos - de diferente manera, pero había ciertas semejanzas que me hace pensar que no fue simplemente, que hubieran decidido matarlos una noche cualquiera, se estudió toda la situación hasta el más mínimo detalle, todo estaba tan fríamente calculado, para poder infringirles el mayor daño posible sin la menor sospecha.

- Cómo llegaste a esa conclusión?

- Fueron días que la servidumbre tenía libre, y los pocos que estaban no recuerdan haber escuchado un solo grito o ruido extraño, durmieron tan profundamente que no escucharon nada.

- Alguna sustancia?

- Así es.

- Crees que haya sido... Kyubi?

- Me asustaría que la respuesta fuera "Si" pero no hay nada que me haga pensar que no lo hizo, no recuerdo que tuviéramos ninguna clase de problemas en esas fechas, al menos no al grado de esperar un ataque de esa magnitud, aunque recuerdo que la muerte de Arturo nos facilitó la captura de Gaspar, fue una sorpresa para todos porque nadie tenía conocimiento en absoluto de lo ocurrido, había tantos desajustes que se comenzó a sospechar de todos.

- Incluyéndote a ti.

- Ahora lo entiendo mejor.

- Traté de hablar con Esteban, pero al parecer su abogado le recomendó no recibir visitas por el momento, lo que sé del caso es que Esteban trató de estafar a Shukaku vendiéndole una casa e intentó matarlo poco después.

- El fraude era una de sus especialidades, supongo que al verse desprotegido y en peligro trató de ganar la mayor cantidad de dinero con el menor esfuerzo posible y ahora se le ha vuelto una costumbre.

- Con qué objetivo?

- Esteban y Gianpierro desaparecieron tan pronto como Gaspar murió, Gianpierro estoy seguro que lo hizo para esperar a que las cosas se tranquilizaran para poder tomar el mando, pero Esteban siempre fue demasiado cobarde, aunque tenía mucha astucia para poder envolver a las personas, era el maestro de los números y con ello todas las estafas monetarias que pudieras imaginar.

- Vaya Gaspar sabía qué tipo de personas mantener junto a él.

- Desde luego, cada uno era un maestro en su rama, Arturo se encargaba de todas las comunicaciones y contactos, Carlo se encargaba de la vigilancia de los embarques y se aseguraba que todas las mercancías salieran y llegaran puntualmente a los lugares convenidos, mientras que los hermanos Brancaleone eran sus sicarios, un par de personas por las cuales no darías ni medio centavo como seres humanos pero muy eficientes al momento de realizar el trabajo sucio, Esteban se encargaba de todos los asuntos financieros mientras que Gianpiero era la mano derecha de Gaspar, era una persona tan astuta y sagaz que muchos poníamos en entredicho quien era la mano derecha de quien, él podía influir en las decisiones que tomaba Gaspar con una simple mueca.

- Pero porqué Kyubi trataría de matarlos, por qué haría algo así corriendo el peligro de ser atrapado o incluso de morir, sobre todo cuando estaba en proceso una operación para desintegrarlos como banda?

- No lo sé, pero creo que conozco a alguien que puede darme un par de respuestas.

- Quién?

- Un viejo amigo, pero desgraciadamente el concierto es mañana y no puedo asegurar que regrese a tiempo si salgo de viaje nuevamente - sonrió Sasuke - así que tendré que esperar hasta después para poder ir a verlo.

- Lamento haberte inmiscuido en el grupo.

- Es divertido - dijo de pronto desviando la vista con una ligera sonrisa - me hizo recordar una época que creí olvidada.

- Cuándo vivías con tus padres?

- De hecho justamente la época en que vivía solo después de irme de mi casa.

- Yo te conocí cuando ya eras un agente encubierto, pero no sé cómo te volviste uno a tan corta edad.

- Ah eso, realmente fue una tontería la que me hizo volverme agente, cuando me fui de mi casa buscaba al igual que Esteban, obtener el mayor dinero posible, con el menor esfuerzo, cuando me topé con un oficial bastante torpe para mi gusto otra persona en sus cinco sentidos no hubiera hecho lo que él.

- Qué cosa?

- Me ofreció dinero si lograba descubrir los movimientos de la mafia de Gaspar en uno de los lugares cercanos a mi casa, fue un trabajo tan sencillo que pronto era yo quien llevaba el control de la situación del policía, era incluso mucho mejor espía que él, así que le propuse infiltrarme completamente a cambio de mucho más dinero y contar con la protección de la policía, de cualquier forma no tenía nada que perder en ese entonces.

- Recuerdo que te gustaba el riesgo y supongo que aceptó tu propuesta.

- Y así empezó la historia.

- Ya veo porqué no le agradabas a Minato.

- Qué?

- Eras demasiado inestable, eres una persona sin ninguna clase de ataduras, ni responsabilidad y por el contrario Minato se había tenido que separar de su familia para poder ofrecerles un techo, tres comidas al día y seguridad, así que simplemente eran polos muy opuestos.

Sasuke permaneció pensativo un minuto.

- Sucede algo?

- No, nada... - dijo Sasuke volviendo a rascar la guitarra tocando un par de acordes.

- Sasuke... - Sai permaneció mirándolo con seriedad - Tu... le dijiste a Minato que te casarías con Naruto?

Sasuke detuvo sus movimientos, abrió un poco los ojos y levantó el rostro mirando a Sai, permaneció viéndolo un par de segundos.

- Sasuke! vamos a ensayar - gritó Lee cuando se acercó. - este es el último ensayo, así que tenemos que aprovecharlo al máximo y explotar la flor de la juventud. - agregó muy emocionado.

- Sí no se prepararon bien durante estas dos semanas, ten por seguro que este ensayo no hará la diferencia, ni mejorará sus habilidades de la noche a la mañana - dijo Sasuke mientras se levantaba y se dirigía hacia el escenario sin responder la pregunta de Sai.

Lee lo miró confundido y volteo a ver a Sai.

- No me agrada que diga esas cosas.

- No es el mejor momento para él.

- Genial, tengo que soportar a un guitarrista voluble! - dijo Neji apareciendo junto al par y pasando de largo se marchó hacia el escenario con las manos en alto como si estuviera pidiéndole paciencia al cielo. - no podía haber esperado hasta mañana después del concierto.

Sai simplemente se rió con el comentario.

La tensión creció después del ensayo final, pero esa noche pudieron descansar bien a pesar de todo, el día siguiente amaneció ligeramente nublado, hacía frío pero eso no había disminuido los ánimos de los artistas.

- Muy bien chicos están listos para la rueda de prensa? - preguntó Temari.

- Sí - dijeron Neko y Shukaku, Kyubi cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente.

- Te sientes bien Kyubi?

- Desde luego - sonrió el rubio.

- Bueno, entonces, que empiece el espectáculo - dijo Temari guiñándoles un ojo, y saliendo de la habitación se dirigió hacia el salón que había sido reservado para la rueda de prensa.

Entraron y se sentaron a lo largo de una mesa, frente a ellos se encontraba una multitud de reporteros y cámaras de televisión.

- Buenos días - dijo Temari hablando por el micrófono - daremos inicio a la rueda de prensa del día de hoy, para comentar acerca del concierto que se llevará a cabo en un par de horas e informarles a ustedes de la agenda de Jinchuuriki en los primeros meses del año.

Se guardaron unos segundos de silencio que Temari aprovechó para tomar un poco de agua.

- En primer lugar queremos agradecer a todos quienes hicieron posible nuestra participación en el evento del Foro Estrella, el trabajo ha sido muy duro pero esperamos que pueda llegar a ser del agrado de nuestro público que son quienes juzgarán el resultado final.

- Qué planes tienen para después del concierto?

- La agenda del próximo año está planeada para realizar una gira en varias partes de América, Europa y estamos en negociaciones de otros posibles lugares para después de la segunda mitad del año.

- Qué nos pueden decir del disco?

- Los discos han sido un gran apoyo en lo que han sido las negociaciones, casi podríamos decir que son el número de ventas lo que decidió la firma o no de los contratos en los lugares de la gira.

- Se rumora que ha habido problemas entre los integrantes de su grupo, que pueden decirnos al respecto.

Los chicos se miraron entre sí sorprendidos y Neko fue la portavoz en esta ocasión.

- Son rumores infundados, no existe ninguna clase de riña o conflicto entre nosotros.

- Qué nos puedes decir de tu relación con Neji? Cuánto tiempo crees que dure esta relación?

- Lo único que puedo decir es que ambos estamos muy felices en este momento y el futuro siempre es incierto. - sonrió la ojiperla.

- Sería posible verlos en algún otro espectáculo en conjunto?

- Por el momento no se tiene nada contemplado, además cada grupo tiene su propia agenda planeada para el próximo año, aunque podría llegar a ser una propuesta interesante. - sonrió Neko, mirando a sus compañeros quienes sonrieron aunque Kyubi lo hizo más por compromiso.

- Por cierto Kyubi... - el chico miró al reportero, sabía exactamente lo que le preguntarían. - ...supimos que durante un programa de radio hace poco uno de los chicos del grupo "Anbu" habló en especial de ti, qué tanto de lo que dijo es verdad, y cuál es tu opinión al respecto.

Kyubi escuchó la pregunta completamente en silencio y después volteó a ver tanto a sus compañeros como a Temari, después miró al grupo de reporteros y cámaras y respiró.

- Lo que Sasuke dijo en el programa de radio es verdad en parte, si estuvimos juntos hace mucho tiempo, fuimos novios y estuvimos a punto de casarnos, pero las cosas no salieron como se esperaba.

- Es cierto que hubo más gente implicada en tu decisión de romper con él?

- Tal vez.

- Piensas darle una segunda oportunidad a esa relación?

- No. - dijo seriamente - la decisión se tomó en su tiempo y no he pensado en darle marcha atrás.

- Hay alguien más en tu vida en este momento?

- Sí, hay alguien más.

- Podría afectar esto la relación laboral o el concierto?

- En lo absoluto, el trabajo es muy independiente de la vida privada de los artistas y los ensayos se desarrollaron con la mayor tranquilidad. - dijo Kyubi y miró a Temari.

- Señores les agradecemos su presencia pero tenemos que dar por terminada esta rueda de prensa, esperamos verlos a todos esta noche en el concierto. - sonrió la representante mientras que los chicos se levantaban y salían del salón, con una horda de periodistas tras ellos.

Los chicos se arreglaban para el concierto, había mucha gente corriendo de un lado a otro mientras los maquillaban y peinaban.

En unos minutos más iniciará el concierto. - dijo Shukaku sonriéndole a sus amigos.

- Así es - contestó Neko con una sonrisa.

- Shukaku apresúrate si no quieres terminar a medias con el maquillaje. - terminó Kyubi.

- Vamos Kyubi, no es para tanto.

- Primera llamada - dijo un hombre en la entrada del camerino, llevaba un micrófono de aureola por el cual recibía indicaciones de la producción, hojeaba un libreto comprobando que todo se encontraba en perfecto orden y a tiempo, mientras recibía una señal por el radio que mantenía ciolgado en el cinturón.

- Buena suerte chicos - dijo Temari mientras veía a los tres jóvenes completamente listos.

- Gracias.

- Kyubi tienes un minuto - Kakashi entró en ese momento. - no te entretendré mucho.

- Claro - Kyubi se levantó mientras observaba su maquillaje.

- Cuando regreses te pondré el brillo labial - dijo la maquillista guiñándole un ojo.

- Enseguida regreso - dijo el rubio sonrojado y salió del camerino, Kakashi volteó a verlo después de haberse retirado un poco del lugar.

- Por qué no me dijiste que tocarías una canción junto con Sasuke?


	30. Chapter 30

**LA FUERZA DEL DESTINO**

Capítulo 30

- Por qué no me dijiste que tocarías una canción junto con Sasuke?

- Antes que nada no te molestes tanto - respondió mirándolo a los ojos - fue un trato al que se llegó con Neji como un favor especial, era un dueto que nos favorecía a ambos como grupos y nos evitaba cambiar el orden en el programa de presentaciones, todo con la condición que Sasuke no se acercara a mí.

- Y por eso me mantuviste al margen de la noticia?

- No me lo tomes a mal, pero lo que pase con el grupo nos concierne a nosotros.

- Te recuerdo que el primer patrocinador de los Jinchuuriki somos nosotros. - lo miró seriamente - Temari y ustedes trabajan para mi, espero que no hayas olvidado ese pequeño detalle.

- Fue una pequeña libertad que nos tomamos simplemente - dijo Kyubi desviando la mirada - no lo tomes tan a pecho.

- Espero que la próxima vez me tengas al tanto de esos pequeños detalles - respondió Kakashi pero al ver que Kyubi se había quedado muy serio suspiro - no te pongas así, te tengo una sorpresa.

- Una sorpresa? - preguntó confundido.

- Quiero que tomes unas vacaciones antes que busquemos al último objetivo.

- Me dijiste algo de eso ayer, y en la noche me dijiste que tuviera listas mis maletas no es cierto.

- Sí, esta semana estarán libres, pero quiero que vayamos a un lugar en específico. - diciendo esto sacó dos boletos de su gabardina.

- A dónde iremos?

- Nos vemos después que el espectáculo termine y te diré todo. - le dijo Kakashi poco antes que les indicaran la segunda llamada.

- De acuerdo - fue lo único que respondió el rubio, admirando los boletos - no tardaré mucho entonces - sonrió por último.

- Lo sé - sonrió Kakashi y se marchó. - te veré después.

Respiró profundo y se dirigió de regreso a donde se encontraban sus compañeros, aún tenían que terminar de maquillarlo, pero poco antes de llegar se encontró con Sasuke, trató de evadirlo pasando de largo pero él lo enfrentó parándose en frente.

- Por última vez te pido que me dejes hablar contigo.

- No quiero verte, después de este concierto ya no nos volveremos a ver entiéndelo Sasuke. - dijo mirándolo un poco molesto.

Tomándolo de las manos con fuerza lo hizo voltear hacia él mirándolo a los ojos.

- Entiéndelo tu, te amo, mucho más de lo que puedas imaginar y ahora que te he encontrado no te volveré a perder de vista, te seguiré hasta el fin del mundo si es necesario.

- Sasuke - mirándolo con una mezcla de miedo y confusión permaneció estudiando sus ojos, los cuales después de eso se volvieron más melancólicos.

- Sé que no te he perdido todavía, tus ojos me lo dicen - se acercó más a su rostro - y tus labios también me lo han dicho - suavemente acercó sus labios besándolo mientras él cerraba los ojos. - no me resignaré a perderte Naruto. - le susurró en el oído y se alejó, Kyubi permaneció respirando agitado mientras lo veía marcharse escuchando los latidos de su corazón.

- Sasuke - bajó el rostro desviando la mirada. - no... debo pensar en el concierto, es lo único que importa en este momento.

- Buenas noches querido público! - gritó Neji al tomar el micrófono después que el otro grupo hubiera bajado del escenario y un enorme grito de las fans le respondió. - somos el grupo "Anbu" como la están pasando? - un nuevo grito de "bien" le respondió. - esperamos que lo pasen mucho mejor así que comenzaremos con nuestra primera canción que se titula "Juegos de Amor" - los gritos nuevamente no se hicieron de esperar - Esta canción dice más o menos así - sonrió cuando la canción empezó.

Quisiera volver a sentir

Lo que vivimos ayer

Desnudando tu piel

Y sentir tu vida en mí estremecer

Tu cuerpo besar

Las horas tienen que seguir

Amarte así, sólo y sin ti

Estando presos, lejos y aquí

Verte pasar

Y fingir no verte sin sospechar

Y trabajar

Esperando el momento

De hacerte vibrar

Pa pa reo, pa pa ueo

(electronic voice)

Amarte así sólo y sin ti

Estando presos, lejos y aquí

Juego de amor

Juego de amor

Pa pa reo, pa pa ueo

(electronic voice)

Amarte así sólo y sin ti

Estando presos, lejos y aquí

Pa pa reo, pa pa ueo

(electronic voice)

Estando presos, lejos y aquí

Amarte y amarte

Amarte así

Amarte así sólo y sin ti

Estando presos, lejos y aquí

Un par de gritos no se hicieron esperar, todas las chicas se encontraban muy emocionadas al ver al grupo, Neji sonreía mirando a sus espectadoras y continuó tocando las canciones que habían practicado durante los ensayos.

- Esta última canción... - Neji guarda silencio al escuchar el sonido de los gritos de las fans. - Esta canción, me pidieron que le diera una dedicatoria especial.

Las chicas comenzaron a gritar y otras tantas murmuraban entre sí.

- Esto es algo inusual pero todo parece indicar, que esta persona quiere reconquistar un corazón que según nos platicaron "Le cuesta tanto olvidarlo" - les guiña un ojo a las chicas del público y volteó con una sonrisa hacia donde Sasuke se mantenía oculto fuera del alcance de los reflectores.

- Kyubi - Shukaku volteó a ver a su amigo, al escuchar las palabras de Neji, Kyubi sólo permaneció con una sonrisa irónica en su rostro mientras cerraba los ojos. - Tengo que decirte algo Kyubi - dijo Shukaku de pronto - el único que va a acompañar al grupo "Anbu" en esta canción... eres tú. - El rubio volteó a verlo con los ojos muy abiertos.

- Esperemos que esto sea suficiente para que lo logre. - sonrió Neji - Esta canción se llama "No puedo estar sin ti"

El público comenzó a gritar cuando escucharon el título y unos segundos después bajaron un poco la intensidad, al escuchar la guitarra que Sasuke tocaba, mientras Neji comenzaba a interpretar la canción.

Aquí estoy

veo la lluvia caer

y parece

que este día no termina

aquí estoy

preguntándome hasta cuándo podrán

estas fotos salvarme

Un par de chicas de la primera fila comenzaban a murmurar entre ellas.

- Ya viste quien está tocando el violín.

- No puede ser, si es...

- Parece que si...

y es que ya no aguanto

te extraño

no puedo estar sin ti

estar esperando me hace daño

no puedo estar sin ti

miro al viento

su caricia llevo

un sentimiento

que me habla pero no lo entiendo

ya sé que no

soy el que tiene la razón

pero no puedo aceptarlo

y es que ya no aguanto

te extraño

no puedo estar sin ti

estar esperando me hace daño

no puedo estar sin ti

Uno de los reflectores se centró en la persona que estaba tocando el violín que acompañaba la guitarra de Sasuke, muchas espectadoras empezaron a gritar al ver que se trataba de Kyubi de los Jinchuuriki.

Sasuke volteó de reojo a verlo tocando junto a él pero Kyubi no abrió los ojos se encontraba inmerso en la melodía.

y es que ya no aguanto

te extraño

no puedo estar sin ti

estar esperando me hace daño

no puedo estar sin ti

y es que ya no aguanto

te extraño

no puedo estar sin ti

estar esperando me hace daño

no puedo estar sin ti

y es que ya no aguanto

te extraño

no puedo estar sin ti

estar esperando me hace daño

no puedo estar sin ti

La canción terminó y por último Sasuke levantó la vista mirando a Kyubi a los ojos, Shukaku y Neko hicieron su aparición y los chicos se retiraron entre los gritos de los espectadores.

- Démosle un gran aplauso a "Anbu" - sonrió Neko. - y ya que Neji lo sugirió que les parece si abrimos justamente con la canción "Me cuesta tanto olvidarte" - sonrió mirando a Kyubi, quien casi con terror negó con las manos - pero en esta ocasión seré yo quien la interprete - sonrió la ojiperla mirando al público y el rubio soltó un suspiro.

Neko comenzó a interpretar la canción y el concierto continuó.

- Bueno finalmente y faltando sólo un par de minutos para que este evento termine junto con este año, les dedicamos a todos ustedes esta canción.

En la puerta del sol como el año que fue,

Otra vez el champagne y las uvas y el alquitrán, de alfombra están.

Los petardos que borran sonidos de ayer,

y acaloran el ánimo para aceptar que ya, pasó un año más.

Y en el reloj de antaño como de año en año,

_**Cinco minutos más para la cuenta atrás.**_

Hacemos el balance de lo bueno y malo,

_**Cinco minutos antes de la cuenta atrás.**_

_**Marineros, soldados, solteros, casados,**_

_**amantes, andantes y alguno que otro cura despistao.**_

_**Entre gritos y pitos los españolitos,**_

_**enormes bajitos hacemos por una vez, algo a la vez.**_

Y en el reloj de antaño como de año en año,

_Cinco minutos más para la cuenta atrás._

Hacemos el balance de lo bueno y malo,

_Cinco minutos antes de la cuenta atrás._

_Y aunque para la uvas hay algunos nuevos,_

_**a los que ya no están echaremos de menos,**_

_**Y a ver si espabilamos los que estamos vivos y en el año que viene nos reímos.**_

1, 2, 3 y 4 y empieza otra vez,

que la quinta es la una y la sexta es la dos y así el siete es tres.

_**Y decimos adiós y pedimos a Dios,**_

**Y decimos adiós **

Que en el año que viene

**Que en el año que viene **

a ver si en vez de un millón pueden ser dos.

En la puerta del sol como el año que fue,

Otra vez el champagne y las uvas y el alquitrán, _**de alfombra están**_.

La guitarra de Shukaku concluyó con los últimos acordes de la canción.

- Muchísimas gracias a todos, y que tengan un muy feliz año nuevo. - los tres chicos realizaron una reverencia mientras que el público no dejaba de aplaudir mientras que el resto de los grupos salían y en la enorme pantalla que transmitía el evento, se escuchaba una canción que simplemente daba paso al conteo regresivo que se llevaría a cabo en tan solo unos minutos Kyubi se alejó un poco de sus amigos tratando de poder hablar con Temari pero justamente en ese pequeño segundo Sasuke, lo detuvo, y tras mirarlo a los ojos le sonrió y lo besó en los labios, tan rápido y apasionadamente para luego alejarse perdiéndose entre el resto de los grupos y no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar siquiera, permaneció un segundo consternado pero sacudiendo su cabeza reaccionó Shukaku lo llamó justo a tiempo para que regresara, sin siquiera haber podido hablar con Temari justo cuando Kyubi se acercaba a sus compañeros una chica le entregaba una copa con 12 uvas, el conteo regresivo se llevaba a cabo en ese momento.

- Listos para pedir sus deseos - sonrió Shukaku.

- Claro - sonrieron los otros dos.

- Neko no olvides pedir volver a ver a Neji pronto - sonrió Shukaku

- Pediré que te traigan un novio para que dejes de molestarnos tanto - se burló Kyubi.

- Yo te dejaré a la imaginación mi deseo para ti - sonrió Shukaku mirando a Kyubi, en ese momento el conteo llegaba a cero y las campanadas no se hicieron de esperar, las botellas de champaña se abrieron con gran alegría, todo mundo gritaba y se felicitaban unos a otros deseándose lo mejor.

Todos se encontraban felices, riendo y brindando los mejores deseos a todos los que les rodeaban, Neji se acercó a Neko y sin aviso la besó en los labios y la chica le correspondió abrazándolo por el cuello.

- Qué envidia. - dijo Shukaku pero Lee se acercó con una sonrisa y sacó un racimo de muérdago de entre sus ropas mostrándoselo a Shukaku, haciendo que él soltara una pequeña risa, Lee le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla que fue suficiente para hacer sonrojar al chico.

Kyubi volteó hacia las escaleras mirando a Kakashi, quien asintió con la cabeza y él le correspondió, volteó a ver a sus amigos pero al verlos ocupados decidió marcharse sin avisar.

- Estás listo para irnos? - le dijo Kakashi.

- Desde luego - sonrió Kyubi y ambos se marcharon sin hablar con nadie.

- Te irás sin decirles nada?

- Descuida les enviaré un mensaje en cuando sea posible - sonrió Kyubi mientras ambos salían del foro - a dónde iremos?

- A tu casa. - sonrió Kakashi fuera se encontraba despejado aunque con un gran ruido de alegría y júbilo, ambos tomaron un taxi que los llevaría hasta el hotel a recoger el equipaje de Kyubi.

- Shukaku has visto a Kyubi? - preguntó Neko después de unos minutos al no verlo entre las personas del escenario.

- Estaba aquí hace unos momentos - volteó a ambos lados pero no pudo descubrir donde se encontraba su amigo, se acercó a Neji.

- Qué desastre creo que mejor le envío un mensaje aunque tardará en llegar, no pudo escoger un mejor momento para desaparecer, justo cuando todo mundo quiere ocupar el teléfono - dijo Shukaku un poco molesto.

- Neji, has visto a Kyubi? - preguntó Neko.

- A Kyubi, no, qué no estaba con ustedes?

- Eso creímos pero...

- Dónde se encuentra Kyubi? - le preguntó Sasuke a Neko colocándole una mano en el hombro.

- Sasuke? - preguntó Neji confundido.

- No tenemos idea, estaba con nosotros hace unos minutos pero...

- Quizás se molestó porque no le dije que yo no sería el guitarrista que lo acompañaría, pero realmente quieres saber dónde está? - preguntó Shukaku, todos voltearon a verlo y Sasuke lo miró fijamente a los ojos. - De acuerdo - sonrió. - Una de las bailarinas me dijo que se fue con Kakashi...

Horas después el rubio se instalaba en uno de los asientos de un tren, viendo fuera de la ventana del tren, observó vacía la estación, si acaso había una o dos personas, pocos segundos después bajó la vista y se levantó.

- A dónde vas? - preguntó Kakashi mirándolo con curiosidad.

- Quiero estar un rato a solas - dijo con una sonrisa mientras observaba la preocupación en el rostro de su acompañante. - descuida no pienso lanzarme del tren ni nada parecido, sólo quiero estar un momento solo.

- De acuerdo - sonrió el chico al escuchar el sarcasmo del joven - llámame si necesitas algo.

- Desde luego - correspondió con una sonrisa.

Se dirigió al último vagón del tren, se encontraba completamente sólo, era natural toda la gente se encontraba en casa o junto a sus seres queridos, desde ahí pudo observar como comenzaba a nevar fuera, no le había tocado ser espectador de semejante espectáculo y con una sonrisa en los labios bajó el rostro con ojos de tristeza.

- Me siento tan melancólico el día de hoy - se dijo mientras se abrazaba, recordando como siempre en el pasado la noche de año nuevo era motivo de alegría para estar con su familia, amigos o con Sasuke. - Te extrañaré, pero es momento de dejarte ir para siempre de mi vida...mi amor. - Cerró los ojos recargándose en el vidrio de la ventana, una cálida lágrima resbaló por su mejilla. - La distancia me ayudará a olvidarte... sólo queda uno, y después... - su expresión se volvió confusa - después... no sé qué pasará?

Un taxi se detuvo en la entrada de la estación, la puerta se abrió y una sombra atravesó la estación a toda velocidad.

- Sasuke, porqué no pudiste mantener tu promesa, las cosas hubieran sido diferentes. - levantó la vista al cielo, observando las estrellas, el tren cerró todas las entradas justo en el momento en que el volteaba hacia la entrada de la estación, Sasuke se encontraba en ella, el vaho que salía de sus labios le indicaba que había llegado corriendo, el tren inició su movimiento y por una extraña razón aferró su mano a la manija de la puerta, trató de abrirla pero esta se encontraba completamente cerrada, Sasuke corrió hacia el andén y por un instante, ambos permanecieron observándose a la distancia todo su entorno desapareció, fue como una rápida estocada con una espada, pero Naruto desvió la vista evitando el contacto visual que le resultaba doloroso, cuando finalmente levantó la vista, el tren ya se encontraba bastante lejos, el viento agitaba la gabardina de Sasuke mientras que sus ojos no lo perdían de vista a pesar de la distancia.

- Naruto - una mano en su hombro lo hizo reaccionar, se trataba de Kakashi. - será mejor que regreses a tu asiento, en una hora llegaremos a la estación y debemos salir de inmediato al aeropuerto si queremos alcanzar nuestro vuelo así que te recomiendo que descanses un poco, el viaje a casa será muy largo.

- ...a casa - susurró mientras veía a la distancia la diminuta figura en la estación.

- Te ocurre algo?

- No - dijo sin apartar la vista de la distancia - tienes razón, el viaje a casa será muy largo - de pronto cayó en la cuenta, que no había regresado a su casa desde la muerte de Minato, no había visto a sus abuelos aunque esporádicamente se comunicaba con ellos, sólo después que el grupo se formó. - a casa. - sonrió pensando en eso.

**Notas de Autora:**

Las canciones que aparecieron en este capítulo son "Juego de Amor" y "No puedo estar sin ti" de Moenia, esta última fue una de las canciones que me convenció de poner las canciones de este grupo para que las representaran los "Anbu", deberían escuchar esta canción en su versión acústica, en esa me base para este capítulo, otra canción que aparece en este capítulo es "Un año más" del grupo mecano.

Les traigo buenas noticias, bueno ante todo una disculpa por no haber podido actualizar la semana pasada pero es que mi modem murió y tardaron toda una semana en reinstalarme el internet, y cuando fui a un cibercafé desgraciadamente fue para hacer mi tarea y trabajo, -_-U... Pero alégrense :) tomé una decisión que les alegrará el día, como se habrán dado cuenta, subí 4 capítulos, y es que sacando cuentas pues si actualizaba un capítulo por semana iba a terminar de actualizarla por ahí de mayo del proximo año XD y no es por nada pero ya quiero darle fin a esta historia, así que voy a actualizar dos capítulos por semana, con esto alcanzaré a la original por Noviembre más o menos XD y si tenemos suerte para ese entonces ya habré terminado la historia así que nos vemos la proxima semana con capítulo doble.

**Novahikaru**


	31. Chapter 31

**LA FUERZA DEL DESTINO**

Capítulo 31

- "No puedo creerlo, fue Shukaku" - pensó Kyubi cuando se dirigían hacia el aeropuerto en un taxi, al tiempo que observaba detenidamente su teléfono celular que acababa de recibir un mensaje.

- Le enviaste un mensaje a tus amigos no es cierto?

- Sí, cuando estábamos en el hotel, les dije que me dirigía a la estación del tren y que les avisaría tan pronto como llegara a mi destino. - dijo mirando su alrededor con indiferencia. - era lo menos que podía hacer ya que ni siquiera me despedí de ellos.

- Estás seguro que te encuentras bien?

- Claro, porque no habría de estarlo.

Kakashi simplemente desvió la vista, Kyubi se comportaba de una forma por demás evasiva, era obvio que no se encontraba bien.

- Kakashi porqué quieres que vaya a casa? - preguntó mirándolo a través del reflejo del vidrio.

- Quiero que descanses un poco, que pases un tiempo con tus abuelos y te despejes de todo.

- Querrás decir, que pase un último momento con mis abuelo y que me despida de ellos cuando me marche no es cierto.

- No puedo detenerte, tú has decidido seguir con esto, pero... has tenido mucha suerte hasta ahora y no sabemos cómo terminará todo, lo entiendes verdad?

- Sí lo sé - respondió con amargura. - el primer obstáculo es que ni siquiera sabemos dónde se encuentra... - diciendo esto bajó la vista y sintió un escalofrío recorrerle el cuerpo y un ligero temblor lo sacudió, Kakashi notó ese detalle.

- No vale la pena que evoques antiguos recuerdos - trató de confortarlo abrazándolo pero él se retiró un poco le había costado demasiado trabajo olvidar desde el principio.

- Demonios... Sasuke fue el último que tuvo contacto con él, quizás él sepa algo. - respondió como si pensara en voz alta.

- Estarías dispuesto a preguntarle? ... Aunque... eso podría ahorrarnos mucho tiempo...?

- Y nos obligaría a tener que entablar una larga conversación que no deseo en este momento - respondió suspirando - tendré que pensarlo durante el viaje.

- Gianpierro no es una persona común, debo admitir que se ha escondido sumamente bien, no dudaría que se encuentre en alguna isla o en alguna playa virgen tomando el sol y disfrutando todo su dinero. - dijo Kakashi.

- Lo encontraré, no debes preocuparte tanto, si pude encontrar a los otros, también podré con él. - dijo mirando el cielo nocturno con seriedad.

Kakashi sólo volteó a verlo, dando por terminada la plática cuando llegaron a la entrada del aeropuerto.

***Flash Back***

- Escucha bien Naruto, para poder seguir un rastro, lo primero que tienes que haces es mantener la calma. - Iruka sostenía un dardo mirando un pequeño círculo de tiro al blanco de dos colores, junto a ellos había un escritorio con algunos papeles, se encontraban dentro de la oficina de Minato.

- Lo sé, siempre hay que tener paciencia, tarde o temprano aparecen las huellas que uno puede seguir.

- Exacto, después de obtener la más mínima pista hay que concentrar todos los sentidos en todo aquello que lo rodea.

- También se le puede pagar a alguien para que te brinde información adicional.

- No está mal - tira el dardo y este se clava muy lejos del centro - Esto es mucho más complicado de lo que creía.

- Je, je, je, no sufras Iruka - Naruto se levantó de la silla giratoria y tomo los dardos de la mano de su amigo. - Es un juego muy simple, encuentras el objetivo, lo enfocas - diciendo esto apuntó hacia el blanco - centras toda tu atención en él y... - volteo a verlo - tienes paciencia.

- Quien es el maestro y quien el alumno - dijo cruzándose de brazos con una sonrisa.

- Tiras y... - el dardo se clavó a un par de centímetros del centro - bueno, creo que es más difícil de lo que pensé.

- Pero tienes mejor puntería que yo. - Iruka volvió a tirar otro dardo y este rebotó en el círculo y cayó al suelo - creo que necesito práctica.

- Sí, seguramente - se burló Naruto y Iruka volteó a verlo negando con la cabeza. - como van las cosas con Minato?

- Te había comentado que tu padre es un pez muy escurridizo.

- Tan mal están?

- Tengo suerte de trabajar la mayoría de los casos con él, de otra forma ni siquiera lo vería en semanas.

- Pero que yo recuerde ambos salen juntos tres veces por semana.

- Sí, pero es increíble que sólo podamos hablar de casos y más casos, no logro hacer que aparte su mente un poco del trabajo.

- Tranquilízate Iruka seguramente encontrarás la oportunidad de atraer su atención hacia ti, siempre has sido experto en eso.

- No es un reclamo, pero todos los hombres que hay en esta oficina se concentran más en los papeles que tienen en su escritorio que en llevar una vida.

- No debería extrañarte, incluso tu lo haces - dijo Naruto recargándose contra el escritorio. - a mi me parece un trabajo admirable el que hacen y eso requiere de muchas horas. - tomó una hoja que había sobre el escritorio de su padre - no sólo de investigación sino también de razonamiento, meterse en la mente de un criminal no es cualquier cosa - levantó la vista y le sonrió - considérate afortunado, pasas más tiempo con mi padre que yo.

Iruka se sonrojó ligeramente.

- Parezco un niño pequeño haciendo un berrinche.

- En lo absoluto, me alegro que por lo menos puedas obligar a mi padre a despegarse de este escritorio tres noches por semana - sonrió Naruto.

- Y lo tuyo con Sasuke?

- Con él las cosas van muy bien - bajó el rostro con una sonrisa y sonrojándose, pero en ese momento entró Sakura en la oficina, miró a los dos chicos y dirigiéndose hacia Iruka le entregó unos fólderes.

- Estos son un par de informes que había solicitado Minato.

- Se los daré en cuanto regrese - sonrió Iruka echando una hojeada a los documentos que acababa de recibir, sin percatarse que Sakura y Naruto se miraban seriamente sólo por un segundo antes que ella saliera de la habitación.

- Iruka, porqué Sakura me trata tan fríamente desde que la conocí? nunca me ha sonreído.

- Me extraña que lo preguntes - dijo Iruka cambiando de página mientras continuaba con su rápido estudio a los documentos.

- Sé que es la ex novia de Sasuke, pero...

- Aunque tu no los hayas separado directamente, Sakura no entenderá eso - levantó la vista mirando a Naruto y luego hacia Sakura, podía verla a través de las persianas de la oficina - pobre, realmente me da un poco de lastima.

- Lastima?

- Sí, debe ser difícil aceptar que tu pareja pierde completamente el interés por ti no te parece?

- Perdió completamente el interés?

- Todos en la oficina lo supieron, bueno claro que no todos supieron que fue Sasuke quien la dejó, ella siempre juró y perjuró que había sido ella quien lo había abandonado.

- Pobre Sakura, eso no lo sabía.

- Se dice que Sasuke la abandonó sin más explicación, cuánto tiempo debes esperar para darte cuenta que te abandonaron... - se llevó la mano a la barbilla - un mes sin ninguna clase de comunicación podría ser un tiempo razonable.

- Eso no lo sabía.

- Sin embargo, dudo mucho que Sasuke hubiera sido tan cobarde como para abandonar a una chica sin darle mayor explicación.

- Sí, en eso tienes razón - sonrió alegremente Naruto.

En ese momento se escuchó una canción a través de la radio.

Nunca entenderemos nuestra forma de ser

Cuando quiero un beso tú prefieres tomarte un café

Y en cuanto me olvido ya lo vez,

sin más ni más, me das un beso y después te vas

Y nos dejamos la piel una vez y otra vez

sin saber el porqué de este juego

Nos dejamos la piel una vez y otra vez

me pregunto por qué siempre pierdo

Y llorando bajo la lluvia.

llorando bajo la lluvia.

Estoy yo

Por uno o por otro siempre estamos igual

Tú quieres la arena y yo prefiero las olas del mar

Y así, perdemos otro día más

Que más nos da, si al final juntos no estamos tan mal.

Y nos dejamos la piel una vez y otra vez

sin saber el porqué de este juego

Nos dejamos la piel una vez y otra vez

me pregunto por qué siempre pierdo

Y llorando bajo la lluvia.

llorando bajo la lluvia.

Estoy yo

Estoy yo

Estoy yo

Estoy yo

Estoy yo

Estoy yo

Y nos dejamos la piel una vez y otra vez

sin saber el porqué de este juego

Nos dejamos la piel una vez y otra vez

me pregunto por qué siempre pierdo

Y nos dejamos la piel una vez y otra vez

sin saber el porqué de este juego

Nos dejamos la piel una vez y otra vez

me pregunto por qué siempre pierdo

Y llorando bajo la lluvia

llorando bajo la lluvia

Estoy yo

Ambos permanecieron en silencio escuchando la letra de la canción.

- Quizás fue tal y como dice la canción, no eran tal para cual - dijo Iruka dejando los oficios sobre el escritorio. - tengo hambre que te parece si vamos por algo de comer.

- Sí - dijo Naruto con una extraña sensación en el pecho.

*** Fin Flash back***

Naruto simplemente suspiró mientras observaba el cielo negro a través de los cristales de la sala de espera del aeropuerto.

- Estoy cansado, creo que dormiré todo el camino en cuanto estemos en el avión.

- Tuviste un día muy pesado, si quieres puedes descansar un poco en lo que abordamos.

- No será necesario, puedo resistir un poco más - sonrió y se acomodó en uno de los asientos mirando el cielo.

Sai se encontraba en la fiesta que se había organizado después del concierto, habían pasado ya un par de horas, la gente se encontraba sumamente alegre y la emoción se respiraba por doquier, gritos, risas, confeti y serpentinas manifestaban toda la felicidad que aún no lograba contenerse, de pronto escuchó su teléfono sonar.

- Diga. - preguntó al contestar mientras se alejaba de todo el ruido.

- Sai - La voz de Sasuke respondió del otro lado.

- Sasuke? Dónde estás? Estamos en la fiesta en este momento, si te das prisa aún puedes llegar - se burló Sai y Sasuke le respondió con una leve risa.

- Me marcho por un tiempo Sai, voy camino a la estación.

- No alcanzaste su tren...? - preguntó Sai con un poco de duda.

- Aunque lo hubiera hecho, no hubiera cambiado nada en este momento... me pondré en contacto contigo cuando termine la semana, supongo que para entonces ya tendrás completo el itinerario de las presentaciones.

- Así es, supongo que no podré detenerte en este momento, así que sólo te diré que tengas cuidado es peligroso revivir a los muertos.

- No te preocupes de más, no va con tu personalidad. - se burló Sasuke.

- Mantente en contacto de acuerdo. - sonrió Sai mientras se despedía de su amigo y después de eso terminó la comunicación cerró los ojos un segundo y apretó el celular como si algo le preocupara.

Sasuke se dirigía hacia la estación, acababa de salir del hotel, quizás lo mejor era apartarse el uno del otro hasta que tuviera la suficiente información para poder hablarle de frente.

- "No quisiera lastimarte con algo que pueda decirte" - pensó mientras veía las luces de la ciudad fuera de la ventana.

- Va a casa señor? - preguntó el chofer del taxi.

- Algo así - respondió Sasuke sin ninguna emoción.

- Esta es la mejor época para pasar en familia, usted sabe, acaba de hablarme mi hija y uff debería ver todo el escándalo que hizo, pero si personas como yo no trabajáramos mucha gente no podría llegar a sus destinos...

Sasuke perdió el interés en la conversación, sentía un vacío muy extraño, se encontraba confundido, había callado todo lo que había querido decirle a Naruto, pero algo le decía que era lo mejor que había podido hacer en ese momento, por otro lado, quería tenerlo de regreso, debía ser paciente y descubrir los secretos que guardaba poco a poco para evitar utilizar palabras que pudieran volverse en su contra.

- "siento como si todo esto fuera una pesadilla" - pensó mientras suspiraba débilmente.

- ... y mi esposa, huu siempre apoyando todas sus decisiones, mujeres, uno no puede vivir ni con ellas, ni sin ellas, no le parece. - mirando la expresión de Sasuke por el retrovisor decidió mejor darle fin a la conversación y subir un poco el volumen del estéreo

Sólo al pensar  
Que cuando no estás me siento diferente  
Cuando estás en mis brazos  
Quiero amarrarte a mí  
Y no entiendo  
Como puedes estar sin mi  
Yo quiero estar contigo  
No sé porqué, dime porqué

Ya, ya no puedo mas  
Ya me es imposible soportar  
Otro día más sin verte  
Ven, dame una razón  
Si es algo que no tiene solución  
Es otro día más sin verte

Nada que hacer  
Palabras tal vez que puedan detenerte  
que tengo que decirte  
Para que no te vayas  
No te separes más de mi  
Hazme el favor y dime  
Dime qué puedo hacer mi amor

Te tengo y no tengo nada  
Estoy tan cansado de estar separados

Ya, ya no puedo más  
Ya me es imposible soportar  
Otro día más sin verte  
Ven, dame una razón  
Si es algo que no tiene solución  
Es otro día más sin verte

- "Por qué pasó todo esto? Las cosas no debieron ser así" - pensó Sasuke tratando de apartar sus pensamientos de la letra de esa canción pero repentinamente cerró los ojos se llevó la mano a la frente.

- Se siente bien?

- Sí - dijo Sasuke sin moverse - no es nada serio, sólo un ligero dolor de cabeza. - respondió abriendo un poco los ojos.

- Si usted lo dice...? - Sasuke sólo permaneció observando la ciudad.

En ese mismo momento una fiesta se celebraba en honor al recién terminado concierto y el nuevo año que empezaba.

- Brindemos por que este año nuevo nos traiga muchas cosas más y esperemos que sean mucho mejores - sonrió Shukaku mientras levantaba su copa, se encontraban platicando con Lee, Neji y Neko.

- Pues yo sólo espero tener un poco más de tiempo para estar contigo. - le susurró Neji a Neko en el oído.

- Podemos quedarnos aquí por lo menos esta semana, parece que Temari tiene planes para nosotros después de eso.

- Hablas en serio, Sai también nos ha dado esta semana libre, esto será genial, podemos quedarnos aquí en la ciudad o irnos de vacaciones.

- Sería cuestión de planearlo bien.

- Lancémonos a la aventura.

- Je,je,je estás loco.

- Sería una interesante experiencia.

- Tendré que platicarlo con Shukaku.

- Deberías ser un poco más impulsiva.

- Si lo fuera el grupo sería un desastre. - ambos se sonrieron un momento.

- Neji - Sai se acercó a él en ese momento

- Qué sucede Sai?

- Sólo quería que supieras que Sasuke se acaba de marchar de la ciudad y se comunicará con nosotros al final de la semana.

- Se fue? Otra vez? No me lo tomes a mal Sai pero creo que llegará a estresarme el tener que perseguir a nuestro guitarrista, no se está tomando en serio las cosas del grupo. - dijo Neji en un tono demasiado serio. - Deberías exigirle un poco más de compromiso.

- Tienen esta semana de vacaciones no veo porqué no puede utilizar su tiempo como mejor le parezca.

- Y qué me dices de los ensayos para este concierto, fueron un desastre.

- Realmente crees eso?

- Bueno, admito que nos hizo un par de favores pero...

- Descuida Neji, sé a lo que te refieres, pero te aseguro que Sasuke se ha tomado esto lo más en serio que ha podido, pero debes entender que él no tiene como objetivo ser un artista, de hecho creo que comenzaré a buscar a alguien quien lo reemplace.

- Oye tampoco te estoy diciendo que lo despidas. - se defendió Neji como si presintiera que tarde o temprano la culpa recaería sobre él.

- No lo haré, pero estoy seguro que no durará demasiado tiempo en el grupo.

Neji sólo guardó silencio.

- Pero no te preocupes, encontraré un digno reemplazo ya lo verás - sonrió Sai. - disfruta tu semana de libertad. - dijo por último antes de marcharse.

Neji permaneció algo pensativo después de eso y Neko lo notó.

- Te sucede algo Neji?

- Nada serio, sólo unas pequeñas dificultades en el grupo.

- Hay algún problema?

- No te preocupes, no es nada que no se pueda resolver - sonrió Neji.

- _Madam_, me concedería un poco de su tiempo - sonrió Sai mientras se acercaba a Temari.

- _Monsieur_ creo que usted y yo no tenemos nada de qué hablar.

- Yo no estaría del todo seguro - respondió mirando a Shikamaru - quiero agradecerles todo lo que hicieron usted y sus chicos por nuestro grupo.

- No hay nada que agradecer, veré la mejor forma de cobrar ese favor lo antes posible para evitarnos futuros encuentros.

- Aun así me gustaría poder platicar tranquilamente con usted un par de minutos, tengo entendido que se marchará pronto de la ciudad y no desearía que lo hiciera sin antes haber hablado tranquilamente con usted.

- Cree que este es el lugar indicado - preguntó Temari mientras volteaba a ver a Shikamaru y a la multitud de invitados.

- No encontraría un mejor lugar, nadie parece prestarnos la menor atención, aunque claro a su compañero podría molestarle el que les robe un par de minutos.

- Shikamaru podrías dejarnos solos por favor.

- No te perderé de vista - le susurró al darle un beso en la mejilla y luego volteando a ver a Sai.

- Le agradezco este favor - sonrió el representante y Shikamaru se marchó.

- De acuerdo que es lo que quieres hablar conmigo?

- Te parece si tomamos asiento, lo que tenemos que platicar es un tema que podría ser cansado discutir de pie.

- Puedo saber de qué se trata? - dijo mientras se dirigían hacia un sillón que se encontraba en uno de los rincones del lugar.

- Debo admitir que no te reconocí, eras una de las amigas más importantes de Ino cuando te conocí y me siento avergonzado de no haberte recordado en el primer instante en que te vi.

- Tu lo has dicho sólo era una amiga de Ino, creo que sólo llegamos a vernos una vez y eso fue hace muchos, muchos años.

- Sí, pero aún así, Ino acudía mucho a ti cuando se requería montar un camuflaje.

- Qué puedo decir, es una especie de don el poder ser asesora de imagen, no era nada especial.

- Tal vez, pero te adentramos en nuestro mundo poco a poco.

- No, en eso te equivocas, yo nunca me he visto inmiscuida más allá de lo que me corresponde.

- Ahora trabajas para Kakashi no es cierto, que es lo que pretenden, tu sabes que es lo que quiere de Naruto, que es lo que pretende hacer con el grupo de Jinchuuriki.

- Qué quieres decir?

- Presiento que Kakashi está tratando de reorganizar un grupo igual al que desapareció en aquel terrible accidente.

- Y qué si así fuera? hasta donde recuerdo tenían un muy buen equipo y su trabajo era de admirar.

- Eso era lo que se percibía en el exterior? Vaya... - permaneció pensativo un momento - pero no me gustaría que la historia se repitiera y mucho menos con el hijo de Minato.

- Por qué...? - preguntó Temari con curiosidad.

- Fueron demasiadas coincidencias aquel día, todo ese caso resultó demasiado complejo a final de cuentas.

- No todas las historias tienden a repetirse Sai.

- Qué es lo que sabes tú de todo esto Temari, dime qué fue lo que supiste de aquel trágico acontecimiento, yo creía estar enterado de todo y en últimas fechas me doy cuenta que sabía mucho menos de lo que creí.

- Yo no sé nada Sai, por favor no quiero hablar de esto.

- Por favor Temari, ayúdame a entender que pasó en aquella ocasión, porqué ocurrió todo aquello y en aquella forma.

- Lo único que yo supe, fue que Ino iba a retirarse del servicio aunque aún desconozco la razón y poco tiempo antes de hacerlo la mandaron a su última misión.

- Iruka también iba a renunciar aunque Minato lo retuvo hasta el día que murió y una semana después lo asaltaron y murió, pero ahora que lo pienso no creo que haya sido una simple coincidencia.

- Yo sólo sé que Kakashi era el superior de Minato y tú eras uno de los muchos investigadores y detectives que tenían.

- Qué está tratando de hacer Kakashi? tú debes saberlo ya que trabajas para él.

- Las intenciones de Kakashi las desconozco por completo, no me corresponde a mi saberlo de cualquier forma, sólo fui contratada como representante de Jinchuuriki.

- El caso de Esteban me parece que no es simplemente un hecho aislado o me equivoco? - dijo Sai aventurándose un poco en la conversación, Temari no respondió. - es demasiada coincidencia nuevamente que Shukaku se haya visto inmiscuido con un hombre que por mucho tiempo tratamos de encerrar en una prisión y que nunca pudimos hacerlo, mucho más cuando Naruto... quiero decir Kyubi se encuentra inmiscuido, parece más una venganza. - dijo Sai sin dejar de mirar la expresión de Temari.

- Vaya así que le haces honor a tu antiguo puesto de detective no? - sonrió Temari. - toda esta conversación es muy interesante Sai pero te aseguro que yo no tengo nada que ver en todo esto, además que no sé cuál será el futuro de los chicos, por el momento estamos muy concentrados en nuestra gira supongo que ya lo sabes, y con respecto a ese tal Esteban deberías mejor hablar con Shukaku o con Kyubi.

- No servirá de nada, sabes perfectamente que no se puede decir ni una sola palabra de las misiones en las que uno se encuentra implicado.

- Entonces estás haciendo todo incorrectamente, se supondría que deberías envolverme en una plática sin revelar tus verdaderas intenciones.

- No podría abordarte en una conversación así aunque me lo propusiera, estoy en franca desventaja desde el inesperado reencuentro de Kakashi y Sasuke además perdería menos tiempo hablándote de frente, estamos en una fiesta y no será bueno que pasemos todo la noche platicando, tu pareja se puede molestar conmigo - sonrió Sai.

- No puedo ayudarte en lo que quieres Sai.

- De acuerdo, sólo dale un mensaje a Kyubi de mi parte.

- Por qué todo mundo me ve cara de mensajera.

- Je,je,je quizás eres la mejor para ese puesto - Temari no pareció muy contenta con el comentario. - Sólo dile que recuerde que su padre nunca quiso verlo en peligro. - fue lo último que dijo antes de levantarse y marcharse dejando a Temari un poco pensativa - espero que siga pasando una encantadora velada, _mademoiselle_.

- Kyubi - susurró simplemente cerrando un segundo los ojos hasta que Shikamaru se acercó a ella.

- Estás muy pensativa.

- Tengo un pequeño dilema moral. - respondió Temari levantando la vista hacia Shikamaru - pero por el momento me olvidaré de él, te parece si nos divertimos y cambiamos de tema.

- Claro.

**Notas de Autora:**

Nombre de las canciones "Otro Día Mas Sin Verte" de Jon Secada, y "llorando bajo la lluvia" de Mónica Naranjo.

**Novahikaru**


	32. Chapter 32

**LA FUERZA DEL DESTINO**

Capítulo 32

- Shukaku te puedo hacer una pregunta? - dijo Lee de repente.

- Claro, cuál?

- Tienes algún plan para esta semana? - preguntó Lee mirándolo.

- No realmente no tengo

- Bueno nosotros vamos a tener esta semana libre, así que me preguntaba si no tienes nada mejor que hacer...

- Ahora que lo mencionas, nosotros también vamos a tener una semana libre, estoy seguro que Neko ya estará planeando algo con Neji y en lo que respecta a Kyubi tendremos suerte si lo vemos cuando se reanude el calendario de actividades, así que definitivamente me debes un par de invitaciones por todas las veces que tuviste que cubrir a tu amigo. - dijo Gaara guiñándole un ojo.

- Entonces podemos quedarnos y aprovechar la ciudad esta semana. - respondió un poco sonrojado.

- No estaría mal, podría relajarme como cualquier chico de mi edad y podríamos ir a pasear al cine, ir a cenar y descansar al tiempo que nos distraemos.

- Me parece bien.

- Entonces es un trato, me quedaré en el hotel una semana más, a menos que Neko desee hacerme compañía, pero esto es una fiesta y hay que amanecer con el año nuevo. - sonrió Shukaku mientras levantaba su copa - Por el año nuevo - dijo mientras empinaba completamente su copa. - no suelo tomar, pero este cóctel está realmente delicioso, así que tendrás que cuidarme esta madrugada entendido - dijo con una suave sonrisa y Lee sonrió al verlo tan alegre.

- Sasuke! - un grito proveniente de su espalda le hizo voltear un segundo, Karín lo saludaba alegremente mientras se acercaba, se detuvo un poco sólo por saber que se lo ofrecía a la chica.

- Qué haces aquí? - preguntó cuando la chica se detuvo frente a él.

- Piensas seguirlo? - preguntó la chica pero él simplemente la miró extrañado. - a Kyubi, piensas seguirlo?

- No - respondió sin agregar más.

- Por favor, si te vi salir tras él después del concierto, tenemos unas fotos muy buenas de ese último encuentro, pero me extraña que hayas regresado por tus cosas al hotel después de eso, debiste comprar un boleto para el siguiente tren, pero creo que con las fotos que tengo será suficiente para ser noticia de primera plana mañana no lo crees - dijo la chica con malicia.

Sasuke detuvo sus pasos.

- Qué es lo que quieres? - preguntó sin voltear a verla.

- Quiero saber a dónde se dirige el guitarrista de los Anbu es todo - dijo Karín inocentemente.

- Eso no es de tu incumbencia - respondió mirándola de reojo, su mirada era seria pero no le inspiraba ningún temor a la chica.

- Tus fans podrían estarte esperando para cuando llegues a tu destino, eso te daría algo más de fama no te parece.

- No la necesito - terminó mientras continuaba hacia la entrada de la estación.

- Vas a seguirlo verdad - volvió a decir la chica en un tono un poco molesto.

- Sí así fuera, a ti que más te da - dijo y la chica se puso verde de coraje.

- Pero te rechaza, por qué te gusta tanto si puedes tener a la chica que quieras - respondió casi inconscientemente y luego se tapó la boca como si hubiera dicho algo malo. Sasuke se detuvo y volteó a verla, permaneció unos segundos mirándola a los ojos centrando toda su atención en ella, Karín se sonrojó casi de inmediato y terminó por desviar la vista, finalmente él sonrió.

- No lo entenderías - dijo dando la vuelta.

- Qué? De qué hablas?

- Te aconsejo que no trates de intimar con los artistas, podrías caer en tu propia trampa y volverte exclusiva de tu competencia.

- Espera Sasuke! - gritó la chica pero no tuvo el valor para poder seguirlo. - El ya tiene a alguien más.

Esas últimas palabras hicieron que su corazón se detuviera un segundo, pero no detuvo sus pasos, lo mejor era no pensar en lo que por el momento no tendría solución.

- Lo sé. - susurró para sí mismo.

Tu recuerdo sigue aquí

como un aguacero  
rompe fuerte y sobre mi  
pero a fuego lento

quema y moja por igual  
ya no sé lo que pensar  
si tu recuerdo me hace bien o me hace mal

Un beso gris un beso blanco  
todo depende del lugar  
que yo me fui eso está claro  
pero tu recuerdo no se va  
siento tus labios en las noches de verano  
allí están cuidándome en mi soledad  
pero a veces me quiere matar

Naruto se retrasó un poco en la fila mientras miraba el cielo, podría ver el tono ligeramente más claro, en un par de minutos amanecería, Kakashi llamó su atención y él volteó a verlo con una sonrisa, le extendió los boletos y una azafata se encargó de recibirlos, comprobando los datos de abordaje, con una sonrisa le mostró a Kakashi los números de asiento, pero Naruto volteó a ver el cielo, suspiró al tiempo que Kakashi le tomaba de la mano para guiarlo al interior del pasillo, una última mirada al cielo.

Tu recuerdo sigue aquí

como un aguacero  
rompe fuerte y sobre mi  
pero a fuego lento  
quema y moja por igual  
ya no sé lo que pensar  
si tu recuerdo me hace bien o me hace mal

A veces gris a veces blanco todo depende del lugar  
que tu te fuiste eso es pasado  
se que te tengo que olvidar  
pero yo le puse una velita a todos mis santos  
ahí esta pa' que pienses mucho en mi  
no dejes de pensar en mi

Sasuke tomaba su lugar acomodando su guitarra en el asiento junto a él, y por un momento sintió una extraña alegría en el pecho, pese a todo, él se encontraba bien y aunque no le gustara admitirlo él único que podía cuidarlo en ese momento era Kakashi.

Tu recuerdo sigue aquí

como aguacero  
rompe fuerte sobre mi  
pero a fuego lento  
quema y moja por igual  
ya no sé lo que pensar  
si tu recuerdo me hace bien o me hace mal

Kakashi terminó de acomodar sus cosas en la sección de primera clase, Naruto se encontraba mirando inquieto el cielo.

- Te ocurre algo?

- No - sonrió - quizás veamos el amanecer en el aire - dijo alegremente y Kakashi le correspondió la sonrisa.

- Es probable pero preferiría que descansaras.

- Descuida, lo haré - volteó a ver el cielo nuevamente mientras se preguntaba si realmente esta sería la última vez que vería a Sasuke.

Piensa en mí  
es antídoto y veneno al corazón  
te hace bien  
que quema y moja, que viene y va  
tu donde estas?  
atrapado entre los besos y el adiós

Tu recuerdo sigue aquí

como aguacero de mayo  
rompe fuerte sobre mi  
y cae tan fuerte que hasta me quema hasta la piel  
quema y moja por igual  
ya no se lo que pensar  
si tu recuerdo me hace bien o me hace mal

Sasuke miraba el cielo pensando en él solamente, Naruto por su parte también miraba el cielo y por más que lo negara seguía pensando en él, pero finalmente sonrió por qué a pesar de todo había podido verlo nuevamente y descubrir que estaba bien.

Tu recuerdo sigue aquí lerolei lerolei  
rompe fuerte y sobre mi

rompe el corazón  
quema y moja por igual  
se que te tengo que olvidar  
si tu recuerdo me hace bien o me hace mal

Shukaku reía alegremente mientras Lee trataba de sostenerlo de camino a su habitación, Neji y Hinata los seguían de cerca.

- Jejeje, deberían quedarse un rato más con nosotros chicos, la noche es joven y esto aún no termina.

- Creo que has bebido demasiado Shukaku. - dijo Lee mientras seguía de cerca al chico quien trataba por todos los medios de caminar por su propio pie.

- Vamos, sólo es alcohol mañana estaré como nuevo después de dormir toda la mañana - les sonrió.

- Creo que lo mejor es que descanses por el momento Shukaku - dijo Hinata, mientras se adelantaba para abrir la puerta.

- Vaya que aguafiestas, creí que ese era el papel de Kyubi.

- Lee podrías dejar a Shukaku en una de las camas yo me encargaré del resto.

- Sí, con mucho gustó - dijo el joven siguiendo de cerca a Shukaku quien a regañadientes entró en la habitación.

- Nos veremos mañana - sonrió Neji agradeciendo los últimos minutos a solas con Hinata.

- Desde luego, tendré mi maleta lista al medio día, al menos podré dejar a Shukaku consiente para esa hora, o eso espero. - sonrió Hinata.

- Entonces te veré mañana al medio día, quizás podamos llevarlo a desayunar algo y dejarlo con Lee.

- "O con Sai" - pensó Hinata, y se dieron un último beso en los labios antes de sentir la presencia de Lee nuevamente.

- Tienen planes para mañana - dijo el chico mirándolos.

- Pensamos ir a la playa, te invitaríamos pero creo que mejor te dejo a solas esta semana con Shukaku - sonrió Neji abrazando a Hinata por la cintura y recargando su rostro en el hombro de la chica. - Espero que puedas hacer algún avance con él en este tiempo.

- Quizás - dijo Lee cabizbajo.

- No dejes de intentarlo, Shukaku no es un chico tan complicado como piensas - sonrió Hinata y separándose de Neji entró en la habitación. - buenas noches.

- Buenas noches - dijeron los chicos al unísono y la puerta se cerró.

- En verdad se irán a la playa.

- Sí, tengo un par de amigos en una playa cercana, no me parece mala idea ir a saludar y de paso disfrutar de unos días junto a Hime.

- Bueno entonces te deseo lo mejor para esta semana.

- Gracias pero no lo necesito, todo será magnífico.

- Yo me quedaré aquí, Shukaku ya aceptó que saliéramos un par de veces esta semana - dijo sonrojándose.

- Perfecto, sería interesante que todos los miembros de las bandas se unieran - sonrió Neji pero luego de pensar en la pareja de Kyubi y Sasuke cambió su expresión - bueno creo que eso sería imposible, pero sería todo un acontecimiento, pero será mejor ir a dormir si queremos levantarnos temprano.

- Tú lo has dicho.

Mientras tanto en la habitación, Shukaku se encontraba sentado tranquilamente en su cama mirando a Hinata con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- Me merezco un Oscar por mi actuación o qué? - sonrió Gaara.

- No deberías ser tan cruel con Lee. Él sólo quiere agradarte.

- No es que sea desagradable, pero presentía que tu tendrías planes para mañana temprano y que mejor forma de irnos de una fiesta que cuando uno está o muy cansado o demasiado alcoholizado.

- No pudiste optar por la primera opción.

- Y dejar a los medios sin una historia, imagínate, Lee me saca en tan mal estado de la fiesta que tiene que llevarme cargando a la limosina y aunque claro ustedes venían con nosotros, no dejarán de especular si somos o no pareja.

- Y supongo que tú serás feliz con la atención que te prestaran a partir de ahora los medios.

- Claro, ya tuvieron suficiente atención sobre ustedes.

- Gaara me marcharé con Neji unos días a la playa - dijo Hinata tan pronto como dejó sus cosas en el tocador.

- Me parece una idea sensacional Hinata, aprovecha todo lo que puedas esta semana porque quien sabe cuando vuelvas a ver a tu príncipe azul, te diría que te acompañaría para arruinarte el momento, pero para tu fortuna no está de más que permanezca aquí estos días y vea cómo se desarrolla el caso de Esteban, después iré a casa el fin de semana para ver cómo ha manejado los negocios mi tío, espero poder ponerme al corriente con todo lo que tenemos que hacer.

- Estarás muy ocupado esta semana.

- No del todo, pero te adelanto, que Lee y Sai se quedarán en el hotel, así que quizás me divierta con ambos.

- Eres muy malo con ellos.

- No es mi culpa que me guste Sai y me pretenda Lee.

- Ah, entonces admites que Sai te gusta.

- No veo por qué no habría de admitirlo, Sai es bastante atractivo, pero siempre parece estar en otro mundo como si quisiera mantenerse lo más lejos posible de la realidad, así que tengo un interesante caso que quiero resolver y de paso conviviré con ambos y trataré de aclarar de una vez por todas lo que siento por cada uno.

- Porque no lo habías hecho antes?

- Porque era mucho más divertido escuchar tu historia con Neji, o tratar de molestar a Kyubi, que puedo decir, me perdí de vista un poco, pero ya no más. - sonrió Gaara. - supongo que partirás mañana temprano así que te recomiendo descansar, si estoy en lo correcto, Kyubi tardará muchas horas en ponerse en contacto con nosotros.

- A dónde crees que hayan ido?

- A casa

- A casa?

- Nos espera un final muy drástico Hinata, recuerda que después que atrapemos a Gian Pierro, tendremos que decidir si nos quedamos definitivamente en el grupo o queremos volver a nuestra vida con nuestras respectivas secuelas, ya no habrá marcha atrás después de eso.

- Yo quizás desista, aún tengo a mis padres y no me gustaría que sufrieran de más por mí.

- Jhm, eres afortunada, yo creo que seguiré, de cualquier forma no tengo nada más interesante en mi vida en este momento, quizás administrar el negocio que me legaron mis padres - dijo esto mirando a Hinata con tristeza - no puedo dejar que sus vidas se desperdicien dejando caer en banca rota la empresa verdad. - una lágrima parecía amenazar con salir de los brillantes ojos verdes.

- Gaara - Hinata se sentó junto a él.

- Perdóname Hinata, es que el año nuevo me afectó, tal vez el alcohol, la fiesta, la emoción, me hizo recordar tantas cosas, que creía haber superado.

- Tranquilo, si necesitas llorar, recuerda que siempre estaré aquí y Naruto también.

- Ja, Naruto parece tener heridas mucho más profundas que las mías, sólo me duele, el que no pueda abrirme su corazón...

- Es cuestión de tiempo.

- Sí, es cuestión de tiempo. - sonrió Gaara - pero mejor nos dormimos de una vez o mañana no podrás levantarte - dijo levantándose y secándose las lágrimas. - no te preocupes por mí, soy mucho más fuerte de lo que parezco, y me quedaré con dos buenos guarda espaldas.

- Hablando de Guardaespaldas, dónde se metió Konohamaru?

- Seguramente encontró alguna chica bonita y se fue tras ella, sabe perfectamente que ante Kakashi, no tiene la menor posibilidad con Naruto.

Neko negó con la cabeza pero prefirió no decir nada más, se levantó y se puso su piyama para meterse en la cama.

- Buenas noches Gaara.

- Qué descanses Hinata.

Sai se encontraba completamente solo en su habitación sentado en su cama mantenía sus dedos entrelazados, como si algo le preocupara, lucía pensativo, la fiesta había terminado, los chicos se habían divertido y eso le alegraba, pero sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que enfrentarse a los fantasmas de su pasado, en ese momento solo en mitad de la noche podía ser que alguno de esos antiguos recuerdos lo asaltara en mitad de los sueños.

- Ino - susurró dejando escapar el nombre del fantasma que más pesaba dentro de su alma, hubiera querido poder hacer más por ella, pero nunca pudo siquiera corresponder debidamente a sus sentimientos.

- "Siempre fue primero el trabajo, siempre había cualquier cosa antes que tu, siempre hubo cualquier infinidad de cosas o pretextos antes que tu, supuse que siempre estarías ahí, que siempre responderías con esa linda sonrisa "Debes cumplir con tu deber" porqué nunca me exigiste un poco más de atención, por qué siempre dejaste que pusiera a todos antes que a ti."

Observó el lugar, le pareció tan indiferente.

- Ya no puedo hacer nada más por ti, que llevar flores a tu tumba - se dijo a si mismo cerrando los ojos. - discúlpame por todo. - diciendo esto se recostó exhalando profundamente al tiempo que se cubría los ojos con un brazo, el cansancio hizo presa de él y terminó por dormirse.

Te ame

Más de lo normal y pensé

Que nuestro amor era infinito

Como el universo y hoy se reduce a un verso

No sé ni donde ni como estaré ahora que te has ido

Mi corazón, se fue contigo no sé,

no sé qué hacer conmigo

- Cuánto tiempo más lo esperarás - dijo Kakashi sentado en el borde de la cama de Naruto, él simplemente miraba el aire mecer las hojas de un árbol fuera de su ventana, su mirada se mostraba inexpresiva y sin brillo, se encontraba absorto estudiando el paisaje nocturno fuera de la ventana, quizás pronto llovería.

- "Cuanto tiempo debes esperar para darte cuenta que te abandonaron..." El que sea necesario. - susurró mientras le parecía recordar esas mismas palabras de labios de alguien más - "un mes sin ninguna clase de comunicación podría ser un tiempo razonable" El tiempo que sea necesario - volvió a susurrar y Kakashi simplemente desvió la vista y salió de la habitación, en ese momento una ligera lluvia comenzó a caer en el exterior.

Naruto volteó a verlo cuando la puerta se cerró, se levantó y caminó hacia la puerta lentamente, la abrió ligeramente.

- Sí doctor, sigue igual... - Kakashi hablaba por teléfono. - ...tiempo? Ya pasaron dos meses... ...sí, últimamente cada que sale en la noche todo el día siguiente lo pasa así... ...creo que es más que una etapa.

Naruto escuchaba la conversación mientras Kakashi se paseaba de un lado a otro del pasillo sabía que se encontraba hablando con su médico particular, quizás incluso él sabría cuál era el propósito de sus salidas nocturnas.

- Sí, su padre está al tanto de que él permanece conmigo, pero no puedo dejar que lo vea en días como este, tampoco sería justo para él... - dijo Kakashi.

- Minato - susurró Naruto y recobró un poco el brillo de sus ojos.

- ...No, de Sasuke no hemos tenido noticias... ...es probable que no lo volvamos a ver en mucho tiempo, lo localizamos pero no se ha puesto en contacto con nosotros aún y creo que sería lo mejor, todo esto ocurrió por su culpa...

- Sasuke. - sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y cerró la puerta.

Quiero olvidar que algún día me hiciste feliz

Pero es inútil fingir no puedo, no puedo, no puedo vivir sin ti.

La vida después de ti, es un castigo, sin fin.

Y no sobreviviré, mi cuerpo sin tu cuerpo.

Antes y después de ti.

Nada, es igual, para mí,

me obligo a vivir en duelo

y no sobreviviré, mi recuerdo sin tu recuerdo.

Así es la vida, la vida después de ti.

- "dudo mucho que Sasuke hubiera sido tan cobarde como para abandonar a una chica sin darle mayor explicación" - Esa voz seguía martillando dentro de su cabeza.

- Sasuke - Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar por sus ojos mientras él se sentaba en el suelo recargándose contra la puerta, podía ver como la lluvia comenzaba a arreciar.

- Sasuke - abrazó sus piernas sintiendo como las lágrimas seguían el camino de sus mejillas hasta caer por su barbilla, observaba el cielo, los truenos y rayos inundaban la habitación por segundo pero el se mostraba inexpresivo.

- "Cuanto tiempo debes esperar..." - suspiró mientras recordaba esas palabras, sus lágrimas seguían cayendo rodando por su rostro. - Sasuke - finalmente su rostro comenzó a expresar su profunda tristeza y bajando el rostro su visión se nubló por completo y dejó salir todo su dolor a través de sus lágrimas, aún olía a sangre, las vendas de su cuerpo le decían que aún no se había repuesto del todo y finalmente después de muchos días pudo llorar todo hasta que no pudo más.

Diré que esto no está matándome

Pero eso no es cierto, me he vuelto

tu fantasma eterno

que habita en tu recuerdo y así,

lo que un día fue ya no es,

maldita mi suerte solo,

en sueños verte, de amarte,

de amarte y de perderte

Quiero olvidar que algún día, me hiciste feliz.

Pero es inútil fingir, no puedo, no puedo, no puedo, vivir sin ti.

La vida después de ti, es un castigo, sin fin.

Y no sobreviviré, mi cuerpo sin tu cuerpo.

Antes y después de ti.

Nada, es igual, para mi,

me obligo a vivir en duelo

y no sobreviviré, mi recuerdo sin tu recuerdo.

Así es la vida, la vida después de ti.

- Naruto - Kakashi movió ligeramente al chico tratando de hacerlo despertar.

- Hm? - abrió los ojos, se encontraba sentado en un asiento de primera clase, las luces habían sido apagadas para comodidad de los pasajeros. - ocurre algo?

- Hablabas en sueños - dijo Kakashi desviando la vista.

- En serio? Qué decía? - preguntó un poco sorprendido y sonrojado.

- Susurrabas su nombre - dijo Kakashi mientras le pasaba su mano por uno de sus ojos, tenía los restos de una lágrima.

- Lo siento, nuevamente lo he hecho. - respondió completamente apenado.

- Sólo intenta relajarte, el viaje de regreso a casa es largo y tendremos que hacer un par de escalas, vuelve a dormir.

- Lo haré. - dijo pero bajó la vista. - Iré al baño un momento - se levantó sin que su compañero le respondiera y cuando entró al pequeño baño del avión se miró en el espejo y respiró, ahora que se encontraba camino a casa parecía que sus peores recuerdos y fantasmas volvían a la vida, sé mojó un poco el rostro tratando que las lágrimas no dejaran marca alguna pero mientras se secaba el rostro se miró a los ojos y el flash de un rostro llegó a su mente un hombre de ojos verdes y su mirada cambió a una de completo odio.

***Flash Back***

- Joven Uzumaki, le pido perdón por lo que le ha ocurrido hasta ahora - un hombre de brillantes ojos verdes se acercó a su rostro con una sincera expresión de disculpa.

El joven abrió ligeramente los ojos, se sentía cansado, extremadamente cansado, le dolía el cuerpo y el simple hecho de respirar era un terrible sufrimiento y sentía que se ahogaba.

- Nuestra intención nunca fue hacerle daño - dijo el hombre cerrando los ojos, su cabello castaño le cubrió el rostro un segundo. - pero debe comprender que lo que usted ha hecho no estuvo bien, nos pone en una situación sumamente comprometedora. - sonrió el hombre abriendo los ojos.

- Malditos. - dijo tratando de respirar lo más despacio posible para no ahogarse.

- Un doncel tan lindo como usted no debería decir cosas tan feas, me hiere en lo más profundo de mí ser, todo habría sido muy simple si usted sólo hubiera cooperado.

- Sasuke - susurró recargando su cabeza de lado y soltando un par de lágrimas.

- Oh, no, no llore, le confesaré un secreto - se acercó al rostro del chico - hemos encontrado a su novio y le tengo dos noticias, una buena y una mala - sonrió alegremente el hombre, Naruto volteó a verlo lentamente.

- La buena es que su novio se está tomando unas interesantes vacaciones sin nuestro consentimiento, pero descuide no son tan serias para que no podamos perdonarlo - sonrió - y la mala, es que quizás no le guste saber con quién esta. - sonrió maliciosamente.

- Cállate, no quiero escuchar ni una palabra de tu parte. - dijo desviando la vista, se encontraba atado a la cabecera de la cama, la misma que le había servido para dormir todo ese tiempo, quería moverse pero no podía.

- Aún no he decidido que haré con usted, así que le pido que conserve sus energías y descanse, si se le ofrece cualquier cosa puede llamarme, soy Gian pierro - sonrió el hombre mientras se alejaba y cerrando la puerta de su prisión temporal lo dejó completamente solo en medio de la oscuridad.

- Sasuke - volvió a cerrar los ojos, llorando hasta que finalmente cayó dormido.

***Flash Back***

- Te voy a encontrar Gian Pierro, y cuando lo haga, te arrepentirás de haberme conocido. - estrujó el papel que tenía en la mano hasta que sus dedos se pusieron blancos y poco después regresó a su asiento.

**Notas de Autora:**

Canción "Tu recuerdo" de Ricky Martin y "La vida después de ti" de LU

**Novahikaru**


	33. Chapter 33

**LA FUERZA DEL DESTINO**

Capítulo 33

Neji y Hinata se encontraban paseando por la orilla de una playa, ella llevaba un hermoso vestido verde limón y un sombrero, mientras qué el llevaba unos pantalones cafés cortos y una camiseta de color amarillo mostaza, ambos se sentaron sobre la arena un segundo escuchando el romper de las olas.

- Quién diría que podríamos estar tan tranquilos?

- No es para menos, hemos trabajado mucho, unas vacaciones siempre son bien merecidas - sonrió Hinata mientras observaba el mar.

- Si pues a mí me alegra aún más poder tomar esas merecidas vacaciones a tu lado - dijo mirándola con una alegre sonrisa, Hinata no volteó a verlo pero el rubor que apareció en sus mejillas le indicaba que se encontraba contenta. - Por qué no quisiste compartir la habitación conmigo - continuó de pronto haciendo que Hinata cerrara los ojos con un poco de indignación.

- En primer lugar, porque no estamos casados, sólo somos novios, además llevamos muy poco tiempo siéndolo.

- Hay chicas que morirían por compartir la habitación conmigo - sonrió mientras apoyaba su rostro en su mano.

- Entonces podrías haber venido con alguna de ellas. - le sonrió Hinata con malicia y Neji simplemente puso una expresión seria.

- De acuerdo tu ganas - dijo finalmente suspirando. - pero puedo visitarte esta noche? - preguntó con una irónica sonrisa

- Definitivamente no - dijo Hinata entre la burla y la sonrisa.

- Insisto que muchas matarían por estar en tu lugar.

- Y muchos más por estar en el tuyo - volvió a contestar con una sonrisa.

- Ese es un golpe muy bajo. - respondió por primera vez con seriedad.

- Yo sólo contesto la ofensiva. - respondió un poco seria y se levantó y Neji se levantó tras ella y abrazándola por la cintura le dio un beso en la mejilla.

- Te vez muy linda cuando te enojas - sonrió mirándola - sólo estaba jugando.

- No creo compartir tu sentido del humor. - respondió aún más seria.

- Qué puedo hacer para que me perdones - dijo Neji con una carita triste y Hinata volteó a verlo.

- Te costará caro - sonrió la chica.

- No habíamos dejado a Shukaku en la ciudad? creo que su espíritu se ha manifestado en ti.

- Quizás hemos pasado mucho tiempo juntos - sonrió Hinata. - pero deberás llevarme a cenar a algún lugar caro.

- Bueno mis ingresos no son tan espectaculares como los tuyos pero creo que podré hacer algo al respecto, has visto "la Dama y el Vagabundo"

- No pienso comer sobras en un callejón. - se burló Hinata.

- No era esa la idea, estaba pensando más bien en una cena romántica con velas y demás. - respondió apenado mientras cerraba los ojos por la idea que se había formado Hinata

- Je, je, je, lo sabía, sólo jugaba. - respondió la chica en el mismo tono que Neji había empleado antes.

- Graciosa - dijo Neji un poco indignado pero al ver la sonrisa de Hinata terminó dándole un beso en los labios.

- Por cierto, como crees que le esté yendo a Shukaku, no parecía tener muy buen aspecto cuando nos fuimos.

- No me extraña a como regresó ayer de la fiesta.

- No tomó tanto alcohol

- No me refiero a la cantidad, sino a la calidad, nunca antes había probado un vino tan malo - respondió Neji sacando la lengua.

- Ahora eres catador? - se burló Hinata.

- Bueno durante mi larga experiencia en la vida... no, pero de algo si estoy seguro, con lo poco o mucho que haya tomado tu amigo está más que justificado su dolor de cabeza.

- Pobrecito.

- Descuida, Lee se quedó al pendiente de él, además los dejamos con un delicioso _"room service"_ no esperarás que me apiade de ellos en esas circunstancia o sí?

- Crees que Lee cuidará bien de Shukaku?

- No lo habría podido dejar en mejores manos. - sonrió Neji.

- Realmente no sé si podré confiar en tu palabra - dijo Hinata con ironía.

- No confiaría en nadie más que en mi. - sonrió Neji y Hinata comenzó a reír - me gusta cuando te ríes.

- Eso ya lo habías dicho antes.

- En serio?... Realmente no importa, me gustarás siempre.

- Te recordaré eso en 10 años. - se burló Hinata.

- Cuando tu cargues a un pequeño bebé en tus brazos y le llames la atención a Neji Junior.

- Ja,ja,ja, sí que tienes mucha imaginación.

- O tal vez podría ser una pequeña princesa llamada Neko.

- Hanabi - susurró Hinata.

- Qué dijiste?

- Ese será el nombre de mi primera hija - sonrió Hinata con un dejo de tristeza y aunque Neji lo notó sólo sonrió sin preguntar nada, "ya habrá tiempo para todo" pensó. - y dónde piensas que tendremos esa romántica cena italiana con velas y vino de primera?

- En mi habitación, donde más - sonrió Neji, mirando como los ojos de Hinata se entrecerraban expresándole que definitivamente estaba loco de remate si pensaba que entraría en su habitación en su compañía. - Bueno al menos lo intenté - respondió el chico con una ligera gota en la frente.

- Me muero! quiero una aspirina, o un golpe que me noquee lo que sea - dijo Shukaku cubriéndose los ojos con el brazo - no vuelvo a tomar. - sentenció.

- Acabas de tomar una aspirina, creo que si tuvieras algo más en el estómago que sólo alcohol podría quitársete un poco el malestar - diciendo eso Shukaku retiró su brazo viendo como Lee tenía un tenedor frente a sus labios con algo de comida - di "AAAA"

- Aammmm... esto está delicioso - dijo mientras dejaba que Lee lo consintiera. El chico se encontraba de rodillas junto a la cama mirándolo con una sonrisa mientras él se deleitaba con el platillo.

- No piensas comer nada? - preguntó al saber que no había probado el bocadillo.

- Primero quiero asegurarme de que tu comas algo para que se te quite tu dolor de cabeza o Hime no me lo perdonará.

- Eres un amor Lee, pero no es necesario que me consientas así - decía esto mientras pensaba "pero no dejes de hacerlo" - además no deberías preocuparte de esos dos, se fueron a la playa sin siquiera preocuparse por mi bienestar, seguramente en este momento estarán disfrutando de los rayos del sol, adquiriendo un bronceado que estoy seguro me dará tanta envidia que tendré que gastar mucho dinero en una cámara de bronceado.

- Je,je,je, entonces crees que debimos acompañarlos?

- No, tampoco podría hacer eso - dijo mientras que Lee volvía a extenderle el tenedor con otro bocado que degustó sin dejar de pensar al respecto de su "querida amiga".

- Es divertido alimentarte en estas condiciones, aunque deberías tomar menos alcohol. - dijo Lee tratando de retomar un poco el tema.

- Era el vino más barato que pudieron conseguir, no esperes mucho de mi cuerpo acostumbrado a cosas de buena calidad - dijo mientras se cubría hasta la boca con la sábana y lo miraba con ojitos de borrego.

- Jejeje, eres muy gracioso lo sabías.

- Claro, soy el alma de los Jinchuuriki no te lo había comentado - sonrió. - No sé qué harían sin mí.

- Además de ser su guitarrista.

- Bueno, el guitarrista de ustedes tampoco es tan malo, bastante frío pero ese es otro tema, a donde piensas llevarme hoy en la tarde - sonrió Shukaku.

- Piensas que salgamos en tu condición.

- Vamos, no pienso encerrarme todo el día, aunque sea una vuelta a las tiendas del Lobby, pero sácame de aquí - dijo mirándolo con carita de suplica.

- No es necesario que pongas esa cara - se sonrojó Lee - iremos a donde quieras.

- Sabes que eres realmente lindo cuando te sonrojas así. - sonrió burlándose un poco del chico quien sólo agachó la cabeza al sentir la mirada sobre él. - Por cierto, me pregunto si Temari ya se habrá marchado o seguirá todavía en el hotel? - dijo levantando la mirada en forma de duda.

- Yo vi cuando se iba, cuando bajé a hablar con Sai hace un rato.

- Sai estaba en el Lobby?

- Sí, está preparando la presentación que hará en la reunión que tiene con los ejecutivos de la disquera, supongo que será para los conciertos que daremos para la promoción del disco.

- Ah ya veo, entonces Sai estará por aquí esta semana verdad? - dijo Shukaku inocentemente, pero su pregunta llevaba una doble intención

- Sí, así es.

- Tal vez lo invite a cenar una noche de estas, hay un par de cosas que me gustaría preguntarle.

Lee no dijo nada, no podía pedirle a Shukaku que lo invitara a la cena, pero por otro lado la mención de su representante dentro de la conversación le despertó un cierto sentimiento de celos que fundados o infundados no pudo evitar.

- Acaso te gusta Sai?

- JA, JA, JA, JA - Shukaku soltó una sonora carcajada cuando escuchó la pregunta - claro que no, como crees? - sonrió aunque interiormente una gran gota de sudor frío le recorría el cuerpo. - cambiemos de tema, no vale la pena hablar de eso - agregó tragando saliva y cambiando rápidamente el tema. - tienen alguna idea para las canciones de su próximo disco

- Bueno entre Neji y yo hacemos las canciones pero estamos más concentrados en la promoción de este primero.

- Siempre hay que ir un paso adelante Lee, recuerda eso.

- No se puede forzar a la inspiración, pero si, ya tenemos un par de canciones que no entraron en este disco, pero será cuestión de ver que dice el equipo.

- Y Sasuke no participa en la elaboración de canciones?

- Bueno preferimos no involucrarlo tanto en el grupo con eso de las canciones, da un poco de miedo su actitud.

- Sí, tienes razón pero no crees que pueda tener alguna buena idea, después de todo deberían integrarlo más a la banda para que pueda ser un trabajo de conjunto.

- Tenemos muchos problemas en ese punto, es más escurridizo que un pez, creo que tú mismo te has dado cuenta, se fue después del concierto de año nuevo sin siquiera avisar.

- Mejor no te digo a quien se parece - dijo molesto cruzándose de brazos - tal para cual.

- Pero al menos ustedes no tienen problemas con Kyubi, él siempre está presente y apoyando a su grupo.

- Acaso Sasuke no?

- No es eso, si apoya al grupo, de hecho fue él quien hizo los arreglos de la canción para Kyubi, aunque bueno, no se puede decir que no se esperaba eso de él.

- Sí, tienes razón, es romántico no te parece, que aunque él parece no prestarle atención, haya hecho los arreglos únicamente para él...

Mientras hablaban acerca de sus compañeros Lee simplemente pensaba "Genial, por primera vez estoy a solas con Shukaku y no puedo enfocar la plática en él"

- Sería bueno hacer algún plan para juntarlos. - sonrió maliciosamente Shukaku.

- Mejor no empeores las cosas, ellos parece que tienen su propia forma de ver su problema.

- Tanto miedo le tienen a Sasuke, bueno yo también no sé de qué sería capaz Kyubi si hiciera algo para dejarlo a solas con Sasuke, pero tampoco creo que sea tan grave.

De pronto el silencio se hizo entre los dos, primero porque cada uno pensaba en la reacción de sus compañeros y poco después por que se apenaron de volver a entablar una conversación.

- Shukaku...? - preguntó Lee un poco sonrojado.

- Sí - respondió un poco despistada pero captando la situación se sintió un poco incómodo.

- Mejor platícame algo de ti - sonrió Lee haciendo que el chico se sonrojara.

- Algo de Mi?

- Sí, cuéntame el tipo de información que todo fan desearía saber y que nadie sabe.

- Bueno... - pensó por un momento que quizás debía mantener en secreto su identidad pero tampoco podía no contarle nada a Lee quien parecía tan interesado en saber de él. - bueno, te contaré sólo un poco porque son cosas que no me agradan recordar.

Lee parpadeó un poco confundido pero no interrumpió.

- Yo, me volví parte del grupo después de la muerte de mis padres - dijo con un dejo de tristeza en sus ojos.

- Lo siento.

- Descuida, creo que el ser parte del grupo me ha servido para superar muchas cosas y para olvidarme un poco de mis problemas.

- Fue tu salvavidas por decirlo de alguna forma.

- Así es - sonrió. - además siempre había querido participar en un grupo, quizás, todo se dio en el momento preciso, pero creo que es todo lo que diré de mi - sonrió nuevamente - no quiero aventurarme a que mi representante se enfade conmigo si llegas a divulgar mis secretos en una borrachera.

- Yo no tomo, y jamás hago esas cosas - se volteó un poco sonrojado y molesto.

- Quizás algún día te haga la maldad sólo para ver qué actitud tomarías. - acercando su rostro un poco lo miró a los ojos poniendo realmente incomodo al chico.

- Mejor sigue con tu desayuno si quieres recuperarte pronto - dijo Lee dando una rápida solución a su problema.

El panorama de un deplorable barrio bajo se abre hasta donde el ojo humano puede ver, puede sentirse la sangre helarse en las venas sintiendo quizás la presencia de algún perseguidor, el ruido de la sirena de una patrulla que pasa a toda velocidad indica que ha ocurrido un nuevo asalto, y pocos minutos después la sirena de una ambulancia comprueba que hubo algún lesionado en la escena, un hombre con una larga gabardina negra atraviesa la ciudad, el sol comienza a ponerse en el horizonte no muy lejos de ahí se distingue la figura de un joven que escucha una canción a través de unos audífonos, se encuentra sentado en el escalón de una tienda cerrada y con un lazo grande con la palabra "Clausurado" el joven se mueve un poco como siguiendo el ritmo de la canción, hasta que siente la presencia de alguien parado junto a él, abre los ojos despacio pero sin dejar de moverse.

- Hola Alexander - pudo leer los labios del hombre, un rostro conocido y sonrió.

- Sasuke, mucho tiempo sin verte, creí que habías dejado todo este mundo.

- Vengo a buscar un par de respuestas crees poder ayudarme.

- Claro, pero ya conoces como son las cosas aquí verdad - sonrió el chico mientras Sasuke metía su mano dentro de una de las bolsas internas de la gabardina y sacaba una pequeña bolsita con un finísimo polvo blanco.

- Huuu, entonces necesitas información muy valiosa verdad? - preguntó con una sonrisa.

- Recuerdas haber trabajado alguna vez para Gian Pierro.

- Un par de veces.

- Hiciste algún encargo 6 meses antes del arresto de Gaspar.

- Una infinidad - sonrió el joven levantando la vista y mirándolo a los ojos. - teníamos mucho trabajo en esos tiempos.

- Viste alguna vez a este chico - le entregó una fotografía de Naruto.

- No. - dijo sonriendo. - pero es muy bello parece una muñequita de porcelana. - le devolvió la fotografía.

- Creo que no mereces realmente la paga.

- Tranquilo, tranquilo - sonrió el chico con los ojos cerrados. - Yo no sé nada de él, pero sé de alguien a quien le encargaron un trabajo con un chico con las características de tu muñeca de porcelana. - se levantó acercándose. - si me das dos días puedo conseguirte la dirección y podrás preguntarle a esa persona, pero... es pago por adelantado. - sonrió tendiendo su mano.

Sasuke estrechó la mano haciendo el intercambio.

- Dos días, recuérdalo, estoy en espera de una orden que me mandará fuera del país así que no faltes.

- Descuida, no lo haré.

- Espero poder servirte nuevamente - sonrió el joven y Sasuke comenzó a caminar siguiendo su camino.

Una inesperada lluvia los había sorprendido, sin embargo se encontraban cerca de una pequeña escuela de música en la que Neji tenía a un par de conocidos, corrieron hacia el lugar pues las gotas comenzaban a ser más que una simple brisa, tan pronto entraron al lugar Neji extendió los brazos hacia la dueña del lugar una joven de cabello azabache y ojos rojos.

- Kurenai - sonrió mirando alegre a la mujer.

- Neji, que alegría verte - sonrió en respuesta.

- Hime, ella es Kurenai, fue mi maestra de música hace muchos años, recientemente se mudó a este lugar con su esposo Asuma, ya había venido antes pero esta ocasión es especial, Kurenai ella es Hime - dijo abrazando a la chica. - mi novia.

- Vaya, tienes buen gusto, encantada de conocerte - sonrió la maestra.

- Igualmente. - respondió la ojiperla.

- Ya que estamos aquí, me gustaría mostrarle el lugar. - Kurenai lo miró extrañamente, pero Neji junto sus manos en señal de suplica - por favor sólo quiero que vea el piano.

- De acuerdo, pero te estaré vigilando. - dijo la mujer y Neji tomó la mano de Hinata para guiarla dentro del pequeño establecimiento por un pequeño corredor, entraron en un salón con piso de madera, un enorme espejo que cubría por completo una de las paredes y un piano de cola de color negro en una de las esquinas era todo lo que había.

- Es un ejemplar de lujo, lo utilizan cuando hay eventos especiales. - sonrió Neji mostrándole con alegría el instrumento a Hinata a quien le pareció divertido comparar su actitud con la de un niño pequeño presumiendo un nuevo juguete.

- Es hermoso - Hinata se acercó al piano y levantando la tapa estudió detenidamente las teclas.

- En él solían darme clases cuando era más pequeño - sonrió Neji tocando un par de notas como si recordara su época de aprendiz.

- No sé porqué creo que tus maestros siempre tuvieron problemas contigo.

- Hablaste con alguno de ellos - respondió Neji en son de broma.

- Puedo leerles la mente - sonrió la chica, Neji la apartó un poco y se sentó en la butaca.

- Toma asiento - sonrió el chico y Hinata se sentó en una silla que había cerca del piano, recostándose un poco sobre el instrumento mirando a Neji a los ojos, él se entretenía tocando notas al azar.

- Últimamente he estado componiendo una canción, te gustaría escucharla.

- Sería un honor - sonrió Hinata, mientras seguía escuchando las notas.

Las notas continuaron sonando en el aire, Neji cerró los ojos unos segundos comenzando la canción.

Voy tratando de cambiar  
mis impulsos sobre ti  
y no voy a permitir  
que mi traicione el corazón  
voy tratando de entregar  
para hacerte más feliz  
no podría continuar  
si no te tuviera aquí

Abriendo los ojos mirando las teclas del piano terminando la estrofa, para después levantar la vista hacia Hinata.

Y alejarme,  
significa un suicidio  
yo te amo más que a nadie  
y sin ti  
jamás viviré...

Todo cambia de color  
cuando estas cerca de mi  
porque llenas mi interior  
y me arrancas el amor

Estudiando con la mirada los brillantes ojos de la chica, le pareció sentir como la atmósfera a su alrededor cambiaba casi podía decir que un aura rodeaba a su joven acompañante.

Y alejarme,  
significa un suicidio  
yo te amo más que a nadie  
y sin ti  
jamás viviré...

Y alejarme,  
significa un suicidio  
yo te amo más que a nadie  
y sin ti  
jamás viviré...  
Voy tratando de cambiar  
mis impulsos sobre ti

Voy tratando de cambiar  
mis impulsos sobre ti...

Desvió la vista en el último momento, podía sentir la mirada de Hinata sobre él y un extraño rubor le cubrió las mejillas.

- Es hermosa. - sonrió Hinata.

- Es para ti - respondió Neji levantando la vista tímidamente, Hinata se había sonrojado y lo miraba tranquilamente, le sonrió un poco y Hinata desvió la vista, pero justo en ese momento le tomó la mano. - Tu inspiraste esta canción - dijo cuando la chica volvió a verlo.

- Neji... - Hinata sonrió, no sabía realmente que podía decirle. - ...gracias, por la canción.

Neji se acercó tratando de besarle la mano, pero Hinata retiró su mano y tocando la mejilla de Neji acercó su rostro para besarlo en los labios.

La lluvia caía con más fuerza cada vez fuera del lugar, había gente corriendo en las calles evitando mojarse, los autos avanzaban con más precaución y con las luces encendidas.

Dentro el tiempo parecía haberse detenido, la pareja parecía disfrutar tanto del beso, que ni siquiera sintieron el momento en que la luz se fue del establecimiento y dejó todo el salón en penumbras, hasta que Neji abrió los ojos tras romper el beso.

- Tal parece que la lluvia tardará bastante en disminuir.

- Qué haremos? - preguntó Hinata.

- No tardarán en traernos una vela, y hacernos compañía, conozco a todos los maestros de este lugar, nunca me han dejado estar con una chica a solas en un salón.

- Entonces soy la primera excepción.

- De hecho... no... - recapacitó Neji y Hinata quedó sorprendida por las palabras - antes estuve aquí con... - Neji sacó la lengua al escuchar que Hinata se había quedado en silencio, aprovechó para darle un fugaz beso en los labios - sí, eres la primera excepción - sonrió pero sintió que Hinata no lo hacía.

- No sé si debo creerte - dijo volteándose indignada.

Neji volvió a besarla.

- Debes aprender a confiar en mí - le susurró al oído justo en el momento en que una maestra entraba en el salón.

- Neji sepárate de esa chica en este momento - dijo Kurenai.

- Pero ella es mi...

- No me importa si es tu novia o tu esposa, sepárate de ella. - repitió Kurenai.

- Ves lo que te digo - le susurró a Hinata sentándose lejos de ella, mientras ella reía suavemente. - de acuerdo, de acuerdo, ya tengo las manos lejos de ella contenta.

- No del todo - respondió la mujer.

**Notas de Autora:**

Canción "mis impulsos sobre ti" de Alex Sintek. y para su diversión les digo traigo un link que me pasaron es el capítulo especial en 3 D de Naruto, está en ingles, esta historia ocurre después de la batalla con Zabuza y antes de los exámenes chunin, ^_^ .com/e/animetour/file/naruto_ nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo

**Novahikaru**


	34. Chapter 34

**LA FUERZA DEL DESTINO**

Capítulo 34

- Demonios como pude llegar a esto - Shukaku cerraba la puerta de su habitación y se llevaba una mano a la cabeza. - como pude ser tan estúpido.

La semana había transcurrido en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, durante todo ese tiempo Lee había sido la mejor compañía que hubiera querido desear, siempre era lindo y sumamente atento con él en todo momento y para cualquier mínimo e insignificante detalle quizás era mucho más de lo que él podía desear o esperar del chico, pero por otro lado cada vez parecía interesarse más en él, aunque habían tratado muy poco ese tema, Shukaku comenzaba a pensar que quizás podía darse algo más que una bonita amistad entre ambos, después de todo Sai no le había hecho caso durante toda la semana o al menos eso era lo que él pensaba, hasta que...

- Bueno de cualquier forma hoy tengo que irme, tal vez lo mejor sea poner tierra de por medio entre los Anbu y yo. - suspiró mientras se sentaba en el piso de su habitación, pero tan pronto como cerró los ojos no pudo evitar recordar el contacto de unos cálidos labios contra los suyos y sonrojado abrió los ojos y sacudió el rostro. - definitivamente tengo que irme en este mismo instante.

Se levantó y caminó hacia su cama, la habitación se encontraba completamente sola, Neko no regresaría al hotel, le había encargado que mandara sus maletas a casa de sus padres, Konohamaru personalmente se había llevado las maletas, dijo que así tendría una excusa para visitar a Naruto, de quien por cierto no había sabido nada desde que se había marchado después del concierto.

- Buenos días señorita - respondió por el auricular - me gustaría que me pidiera un taxi en unos 15 minutos por favor. - mientras decía esto se frotaba los ojos con los dedos, descubriendo que aún tenía el rastro seco de un par de lágrimas - y también que me comunicara con el aeropuerto por favor... - dijo mientras miraba su mano y suspiró al sentir que lo habían dejado a la espera en la línea, tenía todas sus pertenencias listas para partir en cualquier momento, sólo debía darse un rápido baño y ya tendría tiempo de comunicarse con Temari o quien fuera para que pasaran por él. - Creo que los tres "Jinchuuriki" deben regresar a casa después de un largo tiempo. - suspiró mientras esperaba ser comunicado a la aerolínea.

- Pero al menos dame una esperanza de volver a verte - dijo Neji mientras caminaba con Hinata de la mano.

- No tengo que darte ninguna esperanza, simplemente tienes que llamarme y acordaremos una cita no creo que sea tanto problema - sonrió la chica.

- Pero eres consciente que no estaremos en la misma ciudad en muchas ocasiones. - respondió mirándola seriamente, sin soltarle la mano.

- Sí lo sé - dijo la chica bajando la vista.

- Las relaciones a distancia nunca han sido mi fuerte - dijo Neji bajando la vista.

Hinata mantuvo la vista clavada en el suelo.

- Entonces lo mejor es dejar todo como un lindo recuerdo no crees - levantó un poco el rostro pero sin mirarlo a los ojos.

- No, espera, tampoco estoy diciendo que quiera terminar esto - Neji apretó su mano y tomó la otra quedando frente a ella - Es sólo que... - sus palabras parecían un poco desesperadas - bueno... no puedo obligarte a que me esperes, pero tenemos que estar conscientes que por nuestro trabajo no vamos a poder encontrarnos ni siempre ni en todo momento.

- Neji, lo mejor es terminar - dijo finalmente la chica levantando la vista y mirándolo a los ojos - no lo tomes a mal pero... la necesidad de estar el uno con el otro va a terminar matándonos y estoy segura que no podrás serme fiel en una situación así.

- Estás segura de lo que estás diciendo?

- No te mentiré, esto me está doliendo demasiado, pero no quiero encadenarte ni encadenarme a una relación que quizás no funcione a distancia - ladeó un poco la cabeza - pero podemos seguir en contacto no estoy cerrada a posibilidades, te parece?

- Nunca había estado en una situación así, me gustas mucho pero creo que no es justo para ninguno de los dos encadenarnos a una promesa de cuento de hadas verdad?

- Podríamos salir en alguna ocasión si logramos encontrarnos en el mismo lugar - sonrió Hinata.

- Claro, y también podríamos planear algún proyecto en conjunto no te parece - dijo alegre aunque quizás un poco melancólico por la situación.

- Definitivamente, sería bueno para ambos.

- Bueno... qué te parece si disfrutamos de nuestras últimas horas juntos, en la tarde te llevaré al aeropuerto y después me iré a la estación y... quizás volvamos a vernos pronto.

- Sí - sonrió Hinata.

El chico de cabellos rubio se encontraba sentado en el comedor de su pequeño departamento cuando repentinamente escuchó la puerta abrirse.

Un joven de cabello corto con mirada taciturna entró por la puerta, llevaba una gabardina negra igual a sus vestimentas, Naruto se sorprendió al verlo entrar.

- Sasuke qué haces aquí? - levantando la vista le sonrió levemente, acercándose la saludó con un beso en la mejilla siguiendo de largo hacia la cocina. - Dónde te habías metido? hace dos días que no sabía nada de ti? - Sin responder a las palabras del chico abrió el refrigerador.

- No deberías esperar hasta que toda la comida se acabe para ir de compras - respondió dejando al chico con los ojos abiertos de sorpresa.

- Pero?... acaso no escuchaste mis palabras - dijo molesto colocando las manos en forma de jarra y mirándolo seriamente.

- Hm - Sasuke se encogió de hombros en señal de indiferencia. - Qué más da. - sacó un plato de frutas y cerrando la puerta del refrigerador se sentó a la mesa.

- Pero nadie sabía nada de ti. - dijo Naruto en tono de tristeza.

- Y seguramente tu padre estaba al borde de la alegría por eso.

- No te burles, no es gracioso, me preocupé mucho por ti - respondió Naruto desviando la mirada y apretando las manos con fuerza - No sabía nada de ti, creí que te habían descubierto.

Sasuke lo miró largamente y bajó la vista.

- No volveré a hacerlo.

- Mentira - Naruto cerró los ojos y bajó la vista - cuantas veces me dirás lo mismo y siempre ocurre nuevamente, has cambiado desde hace un par de meses a la fecha, qué pasa contigo?

- Estoy arreglando todo para quedar libre pero necesito más tiempo - dijo levantándose de la mesa y mirando a Naruto. - sabes que no estoy solo en esto y no puedo dejar a mis amigos en problemas.

- Sasuke...

- No te preocupes - sonrió mientras se acercaba a él y lo abrazaba - todo terminará pronto ya lo verás.

- Ya me lo habías dicho, perdóname. - dijo abrazándolo y acurrucándose en su pecho - pero es que no quiero que te pase nada - respondió abrazándolo con más fuerza.

- Lo sé pero no puedo dejarlo todo así nada más, no es tan sencillo - levantó su rostro y le dio un simple beso - Falta muy poco para que quede libre y sin ningún problema en el futuro, sólo tenme un poco más de paciencia - se separó ligeramente del chico y le pareció ver la sombra de una sonrisa en su rostro. - No tendrás algo más de comer - dijo levantándose.

Con un gesto de indignación Naruto volteó a verlo, pero su expresión cambió al ver una pequeña venda en la muñeca de Sasuke.

- Qué es eso? - Sasuke trató de ocultar el brazo.

- Una pequeña raspadura, nada... importante - Naruto le tomó la mano y la levantó recorriendo la manga de la gabardina.

- Son estás pequeñas "raspaduras" las que quiero que evites. - revisó el vendaje estaba manchada ligeramente de sangre en la parte exterior del brazo. - estás jugando con fuego ahora mi amor - lo miró de una forma que podría interpretar como tierna.

- Prometo tener cuidado, pero como tú mismo dices, estoy jugando con fuego - diciendo esto desvió la vista y tomó una de las frutas que había en el plato y se la llevó a la boca.

- Por qué no fuiste a tu departamento? - preguntó Naruto sin apartar la vista del vendaje quizás para desviar un poco el tema.

- Ja, sería el primer lugar en que me buscarían y el último en que quisiera ser encontrado.

- En que te buscarían?

- Están planeando algo muy grande Naruto, es un embarque multimillonario, apenas se está negociando pero si logran realizarlo dejarán de jugar con millones y comenzarán a ganar cantidades inimaginables.

- Crees que deberíamos dejar de vernos por un tiempo? - preguntó serio el rubio.

Sasuke permaneció en silencio mirándolo lo atrajo hacia su cuerpo y lo abrazó con fuerza.

- No, descuida no es tan grave la situación - le besó la frente - pero quizás desaparezca un par de días más. - Lo miró sorprendido pero no dijo nada. El simplemente se inclinó y comenzó a besarle el cuello obteniendo un ligero gemido por respuesta.

- Sasuke - dijo el chico sonrojado mientras cerraba un poco los ojos.

- Confía en mí, estaré bien - le susurró al oído antes de continuar besándolo, lo había atrapado entre su cuerpo y la mesa, pero abriendo un poco los ojos encontró a unos cuantos metros la barra del comedor, sonrió tomando una cereza del plato de frutas y la colocó en los labios de Naruto. - detenla un momento y no la vayas a tragar - sonrió mientras lo cargaba tomando con la mano vendada el plato de frutas, dejó el plato sobre la barra justo al lado de Naruto, quien lo miraba como preguntándole "qué pretendes?" - tengo hambre zorrito, en todos los sentidos.

Ese simple comentario hizo sonrojas al kitsune que todavía mantenía la cereza entre los dientes, Sasuke tomó la camisa de Naruto del borde y sin perder tiempo se la quitó tomando el plato.

- Acuéstate, serás mi delicioso plato de frutas. - Naruto entrecerró los ojos mirando a Sasuke con indiferencia. - o vamos, será divertido. - sonrió de medio lado y Naruto rodó los ojos antes de suspirar y recostarse sobre la barra quitándose los tenis que cayeron con un sonoro golpe al suelo, respiró suavemente y dio un pequeño respingo cuando sintió un helado líquido caer en su ombligo levantó el rostro y observó a su novio dejando caer el jugo de las frutas en la cavidad - te he dicho que no todas las frutas se meten al refrigerador "Usuratonkachi" - volvió a sonreír y Naruto sólo entrecerró los ojos y nuevamente se recostó, tratando de no moverse para no derramar el líquido que le enfriaba el estómago y seguramente le dejaría la piel pegajosa, sintió como el azabache se tomaba el tiempo para colocar un camino de frutas hasta su pecho donde colocó un par de rodajas de alguna fruta sobre sus pezones y por último un último pedazo de fruta en el centro de su clavícula, Naruto respiró profundamente y gimió un poco cuando la boca de Sasuke comenzó su recorrido, cubrió completamente su ombligo con la boca bebiendo el jugo de frutas de un sólo trago al tiempo que jugueteaba su ombligo con su lengua, se había subido sobre la barra y se encontraba arriba de su cuerpo prácticamente como si de un animal salvaje se tratara, se inclinaba para recolectar una pieza de fruta haciendo apenas contacto con su piel lo que parecía erizarle cada poro de la superficie que rosaba, cerró los ojos y suspiró con cada movimiento sintiendo como subía lentamente por su pecho, al llegar a sus pezones gimió suavemente al sentir como aquella lengua se entretenía excitándolos con delicados movimientos circulares, sintió su respiración agitarse y subió ligeramente sus manos tocando a penas la piel de su compañero, una vez que aquellos botones rosa estuvieron suficientemente erectos continuó su camino con el último pedazo de fruta y a partir de ese punto recorrió aquel delicioso cuello con la lengua sin separarse hasta llegar a la barbilla, para finalmente quedar frente a frente y robarle aquella cereza de los labios con un suculento beso donde las lenguas parecían pelear por la posesión de dicha cereza, Naruto fue el primero en morderla pero Sasuke terminó por devorarla dejando al rubio con el pulso más que acelerado, más aún cuando su mano se deslizó por dentro de su pantalón para acariciarlo.

- Sasuke - gimió Naruto mientras el azabache aún masticaba lo que quedaba de la cereza.

- Sí? - preguntó divertido besando nuevamente su cuello y Naruto volvió a gemir pero esta vez sin limitarse. - estás excitado Naruto.

- Teme, cómo esperas que esté después de lo que haces? - respondió el rubio desviando el rostro y el azabache rió contra su cuello desabrochando el pantalón de su amado y quitando completamente cualquier obstáculo que le impidiera tocar su piel, subió hasta su oído mientras comenzaba a masturbarlo.

- Me darías un poco de leche, kitsune - le susurró al oído haciendo sonrojar completamente a Naruto, y sin que pudiera responder sólo sintió como descendía velozmente y devoraba completamente su miembro haciéndolo soltar un sonoro gemido.

- Sasuke! - gimió enredando su mano entre los cabellos azabache, cerrando y abriendo los ojos al sentir como su novio llevaba el ritmo con su boca, a esa velocidad terminaría demasiado rápido y así fue, sintió una oleada de placer recorrerle la columna y se derramó dentro de la boca de su novio, perdiendo prácticamente el conocimiento por unos segundos, cuando reaccionó para regular su respiración, Sasuke lo llevaba en brazos a la habitación, él se encontraba completamente desnudo, mientras que su novio se encontraba tal cual había llegado al departamento - aún estás vestido - le dijo con algo de sentimiento en su tono de voz.

- Es algo que remediaré en breve - sonrió nuevamente dejando a Naruto sobre la cama. - no podemos perder la cabeza a estas alturas - volvió a sonreír mientras abría el cajón de la mesita de noche y sacaba un par de condones - deseas alguno en específico. - dijo mostrándole los condones como si de una mano de naipes en un juego de poker se tratara, Naruto tomó uno al azar y prácticamente se abalanzó sobre el azabache.

- No me importaría brincarme algunas protecciones en este momento. - sonrió cazando sus labios al tiempo que se sentaba sobre el azabache y lo abrazaba por el cuello.

- Nada me encantaría más que tomarte completamente...

- Lo sé, ya llegará nuestro momento - sonrió Naruto, quien sin perder demasiado tiempo le desabrochó el pantalón al azabache, mientras este se quitaba la camisa y la dejaba tirada por el suelo, al igual que el resto de sus ropas, Naruto se inclinó besando el abdomen de su novio, este se llevó dos dedos a la boca y tras ensalivarlos los llevó hacia la expuesta entrada del rubio, sintió como este devoraba su entrepierna con la boca y no pudo evitar meter completamente sus dedos en su pareja.

- Mira nada más como estas - dijo al ver la facilidad con la que sus dedos entraban y salían tratando de ensanchar ese orificio, el rubio gimió y el tuvo que apoyar su mano vendada contra el colchón para no terminar cayendo al suelo por lo excitados que se encontraban, el calor había aumentado, tomó con su mano libre el condón que Naruto había dejado caer en la cama y lo abrió mientras seguían con el jugueteo tanto él como su rubio compañero.

- Sasuke - dijo el de los hermosos ojos de zafiro al separarse, y ver como los ojos de su compañero brillaban. - dame eso - sonrió quitándole el condón a su pareja para ser él quien se lo colocara, sin dejar de acariciar toda la extensión al tiempo que lo hacía, haciendo gemir ligeramente al azabache, sintió como los dedos salían de su interior y Sasuke se encargó de recostarlo en la cama, sólo un segundo se miraron a los ojos antes de sentir como entraba en su cuerpo, se quedaron en esa posición unos minutos, era una descarga de adrenalina única que les encantaba disfrutar hasta que pasaba el efecto y les permitía pasar a la siguiente etapa, un beso marcó el inicio de ese lento movimiento de caderas, gimiendo con cada embestida, sintiendo que cada una de ellas podría ser la última, sintiendo el calor del cuerpo contrario, el sudor perlando sus cuerpo, la electricidad que los incitaba a gemir como posesos, ese sentimiento de pertenecer y pertenencia, cuando habían aprendido a experimentar tanto en el más carnal de los actos, cuando se compenetraron tanto las almas para expresarse tanto amor en ese sublime roce de cuerpos, cuando habían aprendido a volar a esa altura que a cualquiera podría causarle vértigo y así llegando a la cúspide, se permitieron experimentar el clímax, y regresar a sus cuerpos perlados de sudor, y transpirando amor por cada poro de su piel.

- Te amo - le susurró el rubio, y estaba seguro que él había respondido exactamente igual.

Sasuke abrió los ojos se encontraba dormido en una cama bastante ordinaria, pese a que se había alojado en un buen lugar se notaba que no era un hotel cinco estrellas, pero no valía la pena si en cuanto recogiera la información que necesitaba se marcharía.

- Naruto - susurró llevándose una mano al rostro cubriéndose un ojo. - nuevamente sueño contigo - sonrió apartando su mano. Puso una expresión seria y apretó su puño unos segundos y sin más se levantó, debía desayunar algo esperar hasta el atardecer e ir en busca de la dirección que sería su primera pista.

Dos hombres lo sostenían por los brazos mientras un tercero le propinaba por último un fuerte golpe en plena boca del estómago dejándolo sin aire.

- No quiero juegos Sasuke, Dónde estuviste todo este tiempo?

- ...en...París... - respondió tratando de recobrar el aliento y tragando un poco de saliva.

- Pues sí que desapareciste un buen tiempo - se burló el hombre - aunque te comprendo me dijeron que estuviste con una chica por demás... - hizo con las manos la forma curvilínea de una mujer - ... hermosa.

- No era nadie importante - respondió

- Sabes que no podrías escapar si estuvieras mintiendo no? - dijo el hombre de gruesa complexión con una sonrisa, sus gafas oscuras brillaron un segundo y su rostro se cubrió ligeramente con el humo del puro que mantenía en su mano, le dio una bocanada disfrutando del sabor en su garganta y pulmones mientras exhalaba volvió a sonreír con sus dientes amarillentos - debes dar gracias que no mandaron a los Brancaleone por ti, al parecer ellos están cumpliendo con otra cosa importante, te dejaré ir por esta vez, el jefe se siente generoso en esta ocasión pero ten mucho cuidado con tus acciones o no tendrás tanta suerte la próxima vez.

Haciendo una señal con la cabeza la escolta del hombre soltó a Sasuke dejándolo caer al suelo tenía innumerables golpes, le resbalaba un hilo de sangre por la comisura del labio y tras golpear contra el suelo uno de los hombres le tiró una certera patada en el estómago antes de retirarse sin siquiera voltear la vista a donde yacía Sasuke quien trataba de recobrar el aliento.

- Mañana a primera hora te quiero a mi servicio, en un par de días te mandaré de regreso con Gian Pierro así que espero que te pongas al corriente de todo. - dijo finalmente el hombre antes de subir a su auto.

- "Tranquilo Sasuke no arruines lo que llevas hasta ahora" - se repetía mentalmente para no arremeter contra el hombre, pero sonrió irónicamente al tener un pensamiento. - El amor me tiene idiotizado - se dijo en un susurro mientras veía como quedaba solo en mitad de la calle, se levantó aún adolorido - Naruto te prometo... que no echaré a perder las cosas ahora... no ahora. - sonrió mientras se tocaba el estómago y volvía a respirar con un poco de dolor.

Sasuke se encontraba de pie contra una pared encendía un cigarro y le daba una larga bocanada antes de dejar escapar el humo, nunca había sido adicto a la nicotina, pero en esos últimos días no podía evitarlo, era lo único que podía hacerlo sentir vivo.

- Será que todo lo que hice realmente no valió la pena - suspiró dejando escapar nuevamente el humo del cigarrillo, miró su reloj y arrojó lejos el cigarro sin siquiera molestarse en apagarlo, y comenzó a caminar por la calle - bueno creo que pronto lo averiguaré, veremos que me ocultas mi adorado petirrojo.


	35. Chapter 35

**LA FUERZA DEL DESTINO**

Capítulo 35

Todo había sido complicado desde el principio, desde el instante mismo en que había cruzado el portal de mi casa, el simple aroma me había hecho recordar todo lo que había querido olvidar con tanta desesperación.

- Estás seguro que no quieres que te acompañe? - preguntó Kakashi mirándome mientras yo observaba la casa en la que había vivido durante toda mi infancia.

- Estoy seguro, hay veces que la mejor forma de olvidar es enfrentarse a las cosas y yo... - no había regresado a este lugar desde que supe de la muerte de Minato, que ironía, pensar que cenamos toda la familia junta justo un día antes... miré todavía un par de segundos la casa de mi familia y suspiré. - ...debo enfrentar esto solo, pero me mantendré en contacto está bien - le brindé mi mejor sonrisa, me costó mucho trabajo fingirla pero no había otra opción.

- Sí, por favor mantenme informado - Kakashi me había dejado en la puerta de mi casa era el segundo día del año, había viajado tanto y a final de cuentas habíamos descansado un par de horas en la casa de Kakashi, esa casa que me había alojado durante toda mi trágica conversión a un sanguinario vengador, un asesino, sentí un escalofrío al pensar que el lugar en el que iba a entrar guardaba mis más tiernos e infantiles recuerdos, vaya contraste, quizás era que tenía miedo de reencontrarme con ese lado dulce que tenía y que hacía años que no quería evocar, lo recuerdo, los últimos meses antes de la muerte de mi padre me sentía un extraño cuando visitaba este lugar, por eso es que ahora me siento tan aterrado, respiré profundamente y caminé hacia la puerta de entrada, esperé que alguien abriera después de sonar el timbre, pasaron unos segundos cuando finalmente escuché unos pasos acercarse.

- Quién es? - preguntó la voz de mi abuelo.

- Ero-senin - dije casi inconscientemente cuando lo tuve justo frente a mí después de abrir la puerta.

- Naruto - el también permaneció estático con los ojos completamente abiertos como si hubiera visto una aparición. - NARUTO! - me abrazó con tanta fuerza que por un momento recordé lo que era el calor de hogar y me puse sumamente feliz.

- Naruto?

- Oba-chan - cuando la vi ambos ya teníamos lágrimas en los ojos, y tan pronto como me encontré rodeado por los brazos de ambos rompí en llanto, quizás todos los sentimientos que había tenido guardados en mi interior afloraron en ese momento, estuvimos abrazados quizás más de media hora en la puerta de la casa, finalmente los tres dejamos de llorar, y nos dio algo de vergüenza pues todos ya somos adultos pero ese sentimiento sólo duró un par de segundos por que tras mirar nuestros rostros rompimos a reír y la tensión que yo creí se formaría se esfumó y me sentí nuevamente el pequeño Naru-chan que corría y jugaba con sus abuelos.

- Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que te vimos - Jiraya me tomaba ambos brazos y los separaba para mirarme - estás un poco delgado, pero supongo que es en parte el precio de la fama no, has estado muy ocupado creímos que te habías fugado con ese tipo que trajiste una vez, como se llamaba... Sasuke. - me sonrieron ambos.

Al escuchar ese nombre no pude evitar mostrarme sorprendido.

- Por qué creyeron que podría haberme fugado con él? - respondí y noté algo extraño, ambos se miraron un segundo y fruncieron el ceño pero me voltearon a ver con una sonrisa.

- Bueno como sea que te parece que te preparemos algo de comer tienes que estar hambriento no, ya desayunaste?

Me adelanté un poco pero pude mirar de reojo como mis abuelos se mostraban preocupados, y no pude evitar preguntarme internamente por qué?

- Pero cuéntenme que han hecho en todo este tiempo - pregunté para desviar el tema. - No creo que solamente hayan estado inactivos.

- Hemos estado ocupados atendiendo el Dojo, ya sabes, no es mucho pero alguien tiene que hacerlo - sonrió Jiraya.

- Sí, siempre había mucho trabajo ahora que lo recuerdo - dije mirando el interior de mi casa, la recorría de hito en hito, quería volverla a gravar en mi memoria, o quizás quería ver cuántas cosas coincidían con mis recuerdos. - Ha cambiado sólo un poco este lugar, parece como si nunca me hubiera marchado.

- Bueno, tampoco ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que te fuiste - dijo Jiraya pero no les prestaba atención en ese momento, pues al entrar en una de las habitaciones me topé de frente con el altar que le habían montado a mis padres, y me detuve en seco, mi corazón dejó de latir un segundo y sentí como la garganta se me cerraba y las palabras dejaban de salir.

- Pero también hay cosas que han cambiado demasiado - susurré más para mí que para mis abuelos, mis ojos se encontraban secos pero no pude evitar sentir una profunda tristeza al ver el rostro de Minato en el retrato junto a la foto de mi madre, Kushina.

- No vale la pena destrozarse por algo así Naruto - me dijo Tsunade poniendo una de sus manos sobre mi hombro.

- Lo sé - respondí bajando el rostro, permanecí un segundo así, finalmente me acerqué y arrodillándome junté mis manos frente a mi rostro e invoqué una plegaria y un rezo ante el altar de mis difuntos padres. - Me hubiera gustado que esto también hubiera sido una pesadilla - dije en un leve susurro, levantando finalmente mi rostro - pero no siempre la realidad es justa con todos verdad Minato, eso era lo que siempre decías.

Mis abuelos prefirieron dejarme un par de momentos a solas quizás me había ensimismado en la oración, o quizás lo creyeron conveniente.

- Me encantaría que estuvieras aquí, me hacen tanta falta tus consejos, tus palabras, tu presencia - Cerré nuevamente los ojos y un escalofrío me recorrió el cuerpo completamente desde mis pies hasta la cabeza. - No habrías aprobado nada de lo que hecho hasta el momento, pero me hubiera encantado escuchar el regaño de tus labios papá - sonreí un poco mirando su rostro sereno, siempre apacible, siempre calmado. - También debo vengar tu muerte, no te parece? No, tus palabras serían "ya déjalo Naruto, continua viviendo, siempre me gustó ver la sonrisa en tus labios" - sonreí de todo corazón, podía sentir la presencia de mi padre en esa casa, en mi casa, aunque ya no la sintiera como mía. - me hubiera encantado saber que pensabas de Kakashi, pero siempre te mostraste muy hermético en ese tema, habrían aprobado una relación con él? - le preguntó a los cuadro con algo de preocupación - Le he entregado mi confianza completa, pero me hace falta la aprobación de los dos para poder estar conforme con mi decisión, soy un niño verdad? - les sonrió nuevamente - papá me diría, eres todo un hombre ahora, y aún tienes esa clase de inseguridades, que vergüenza jovencito. Je, je, je - reí con una triste mirada y apreté mis puños sobre mis rodillas - si hubiera hecho tantas cosas... si no hubiera dudado en tantas cosas, si no tuviera tanto miedo de abandonar el recuerdo de Sasuke, por qué me sigo aferrando a él a pesar que su simple recuerdo me hace daño, Minato, dime por qué no puedo olvidarlo, por me obsesiona la idea de que pueda tener algo con él todavía... ...no... ...un asesino no puede darse el lujo de sentir, eso es la muerte... - levanto mis ojos se encuentran serios, fríos, con el brillo que sólo un depredador puede poseer - Es inaceptable pensar en él. - lentamente mi expresión se va mostrando más tranquila - que pensarían de su tierno hijo ahora.

- Naruto - Jiraya me habló desde la puerta de la habitación. - ven a desayunar algo, ya tendrás tiempo de hablar con Minato después - sonrió haciendo que yo correspondiera ese gesto de la manera más sincera que podía, había perdido la práctica de sonreír con tanta alegría.

- Tienes razón, además quiero visitar tantos lugares el día de hoy.

- Cuánto tiempo te quedarás aquí?

- Sólo tengo una semana de vacaciones del grupo, en lo que nuestra representante arreglas fechas para la gira, las presentaciones del nuevo disco y un sin número de eventos a los que tenemos que asistir.

- Vaya supongo que la vida de un artista debe ser muy pesada.

- Lo es.

- Pero me alegra que te hayas tomado un poco de tiempo en tu apretada agenda para venir a vernos, además supongo que estarás feliz en el grupo ya que estás con tus dos mejores amigos no?

- Algo hay de eso - sonreí mirándolo a los ojos.

No puedo quejarme, después del desayuno estuvimos platicando mucho tiempo acerca de tantas cosas, había muchos recuerdos, muchas anécdotas que sólo se pueden contar entre familia o que sólo son divertidas cuando están presente las personas involucradas, tantos buenos momentos, tantas risas, tantas... tantas cosas, pensar que estaba ahí con un simple propósito, despedirme de todo y de todos, iba a meterme en la boca del lobo en cuanto saliera de esa casa al final de la semana, Hinata y Gaara llegarían a más tardar el sábado en la mañana así que era probable que el fin de semana lo pasáramos los tres juntos, tenía que aprovechar los pocos días restantes para aclarar mi mente, despejarme de toda duda, limpiar mi alma y pedir perdón a todos los que sufrirían si algo fatal llegara a pasarme, debía ser fuerte, había recorrido un largo camino y no podía quedarme a sólo unos pasos del final, pero por ahora ya había caído la tarde, había dicho que saldría a recorrer un par de sitios que deseaba estar solo, esa era la verdad al principio, cuando estaba dentro de aquella acogedora casa, pero en cuanto crucé nuevamente el umbral me sorprendió el blanco panorama del invierno, podía sentirse el frío, pero eso no me detendría quería recorrer todos los lugares que solía recorrer en mi niñez y adolescencia, era nostálgico caminar por las calles, el movimiento, el cambio, lo que en su momento fue y ahora ha cambiado, muchas cosas me eran nuevas, otras no tanto, no esperaba que hubieran cambiado tanto en tan poco tiempo, suspiros que escapan de mis labios, sonrisas que se dibujan involuntarias en mi rostro al ver algo que me trae recuerdos, he llegado a un simple parque con un par de juegos, estoy lejos de casa, me siento en una de las bancas del lugar, permanezco observando mi entorno, un par de niños juegan en el lugar, parece que no les importa el frío que pueda hacer, de cualquier forma están bien abrigados.

- Tío Naruto - escucho una voz que me es desconocida y volteo a ver de dónde proviene, un pequeño con una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro me mira con un par de encantadores ojos azules, su cabello es rubio como el sol, pero su rostro me recordó tanto a Sasuke que me congelé al verlo, sin duda alguna era una versión en miniatura de nosotros dos, parece conocerme muy bien pues no deja de sonreír repitiendo - Naruto. - un pequeño de no más de tres años de edad.

- Hola pequeño - sonrío correspondiendo a toda la felicidad que me muestra, cuando logro reaccionar, parece no ser un espejismo.

- Papi, Naruto - dice con una sonrisa desviando su mirada hacia otra persona, cuando lo veo quedo de una sola pieza.

- Naruto - me dice el hombre frente a mí, puedo notar la sorpresa en sus ojos tanto como él la nota en mi. - No esperaba volver a verte - me dijo con una amable sonrisa.

- Entonces este pequeño es tu hijo - digo mirándolo - es idéntico a ti... Deidara.

- Lo sé, pero no te engañes tiene el carácter de su padre o al menos eso es lo que Itachi dice - me sonríe.

Hacía años que no veía a Deidara, quizás había visto a su hijo poco antes de que todo pasara pero yo creía que el pequeño no me recordaría.

- Dime Naruto qué has hecho en todo este tiempo? Todavía sigues con Sasuke? No hemos tenido noticias de ninguno de los dos, Itachi dijo que te fugaste con él.

- Je, je, je, je, no en lo absoluto, Sasuke y yo terminamos mucho antes de que yo me fuera de Japón - digo mientras me inclino un poco desviando la vista hacia otro punto. - Sólo regresé porque tenía un asunto pendiente en este lugar, quería visitar por última vez todos mis lugares conocidos, no esperaba verte en este lugar pero me alegra que te encuentres bien. - sonrío mirándolo, pero él luce serio.

- Parecería que te vas para siempre.

- Existe la posibilidad, como todo en esta vida - cierro los ojos y al volverlos a abrir lo miro unos segundos - no creo volver a ver a Itachi, pero podrías decirle de mi parte que me perdone. - El me mira desconcertado, no entiende mis palabras y es normal - creo que no podré cumplir la promesa que le hice. - digo con una sonrisa que más parece de tristeza - al final, quizás me equivoqué al pensar que el amor entre Sasuke y yo podía ser eterno.

- Por qué me dices eso?

- Nada en particular - sonrío nuevamente desviando la vista. - Se dice que hay que empezar bien el año, y este en especial pienso terminar con todo aquello que me hizo daño.

- Naruto... - trató de hablarme pero antes que pudiera hacerlo me levanté evitando que continuara.

- Fue un verdadero placer volver a verte Deidara, pero tengo que hacer un par de cosas antes de regresar a casa, así que... - hice una reverencia - te agradezco todo lo que hiciste por mi desde que te conocí, y espero que tengas una hermosa familia junto a Itachi, es algo que te mereces. - sonrío y él sólo acierta a asentir con la cabeza y con una expresión de sorpresa. - Adiós - digo antes de dar media vuelta y marcharme.

- Naruto! - me dice y me detengo - Por favor, cuídate mucho - volteó levemente el rostro.

- Descuida, siempre fui un guerrero. - le sonrío por último y me marcho, siento una opresión en mi pecho y sin darme cuenta aceleré el paso hasta que finalmente me encontré corriendo rumbo a casa, no quería tener que explicarle a nadie los porqués de mi vida, no quiero dudas en este momento, sólo quiero despedirme de todo y concentrarme en cuerpo y alma a terminar lo que empecé aquel día que prácticamente le vendí mi alma al diablo cuando derramaron la primera gota de sangre, me habían declarado la guerra y yo no podía quedarme con los brazos cruzados.

Se encontraba frente al establecimiento, era un pequeño taller automotriz, parecía haber sido obtenido con mucho trabajo, por lo que había escuchado, era un lugar con un excelente servicio pese a su tamaño, los mejores precios del mercado decían muchos al menos en apariencia era un lugar ordenado o esa impresión daba la diminuta oficina donde le habían hecho esperar, tras recoger la dirección no le había costado demasiado dar con ella, nunca hubiera imaginado que llegaría a ser un lugar como ese donde podría recoger información tan valiosa como la que buscaba.

- Disculpe la tardanza - habló un nombre alto y corpulento al entrar por la puerta - me dijeron que quería hablar conmigo.

- Estoy buscando a una persona pero no sé si sea usted - respondió mirándolo a los ojos.

- En ese caso por qué no me dice a quien busca.

- Estoy buscando a alguien que pueda darme información de este chico - dijo sacando la fotografía y extendiéndola sobre el escritorio hacia donde el hombre se había sentado, tan pronto como la vio el hombre se puso pálido cual hoja de papel.

- Qué tipo de información busca de él?

- Toda la que me sea posible conseguir.

- Quién es usted?

- Mi nombre es Sasuke - respondió mirando tranquilamente al hombre mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

- Así que tu eres Sasuke - dijo con una extraña sonrisa que más parecía ser de ternura. - finalmente me fue posible conocerte. - Esas palabras le extrañaron.

- A qué se refiere? - El corazón le golpeó el pecho al sentir que finalmente podría haber descubierto algún secreto que pudiera serle importante.

- Fuiste la única persona a quien llamó todo el tiempo, estaba seguro que tu irías en su auxilio tarde o temprano.

- Entonces sabes quién es él? y qué fue lo que le pasó? - preguntó tal vez con algo de ansiedad.

- Claro, después supe cómo se llamaba, Naruto Uzumaki, no es mucho lo que podré decirte, apenas y tuve algún contacto con él pero si en algo te sirve te contaré todo lo que sé.

Permaneció callado mirando al hombre con gran interés.

Dejo abierta la ventana por si llega una canción

Y una red de mariposas colgando en el balcón

Por si el viento

Deja alguna historia ahí enredada

De notas olvidadas, sin rasgos de tu ausencia

Antes, antes de soñar de nuevo

Tengo que olvidarme de tus labios

Antes, tengo que arrancar de mi memoria cada verso que empezaba

con tu nombre

Quedaran algunas letras y una errante melodía

Un puñado de palabras a medio terminar

Cuando el tiempo, deja este camino abandonado

Sin llegar a ningún lado, y desnudo de tus huellas

Antes, antes de soñar de nuevo

Tengo que olvidarme de tus besos

Antes, tengo que arrancar de mi memoria cada verso que empezaba

con tu nombre

Esta es la última vez...

Que canto...

tu nombre

Tu nombre

Esta es la última vez

Antes, antes de soñar de nuevo

Tengo que olvidarme de tus labios

Antes, antes de cerrar mis ojos tengo que olvidarme de tu piel

Antes, tengo que arrancar de mi memoria cada verso que empezaba...

Con tu nombre...

Tu nombre

Naruto se entretenía bañándose tranquilamente en la regadera, suspiró se encontraba concentrado en encontrar una solución a su problema, pese a estar en su casa su mente no dejaba de rondar una sola idea.

- Cómo demonios voy a encontrarlo? - pensó mientras bajaba el rostro, el agua seguía corriendo por su cuerpo mientras él cerraba los ojos - a este paso no voy a encontrarlo nunca.

Cerró la llave del agua y salió de la regadera, se envolvió la toalla en la cadera y volteó hacia el espejo mientras apartaba uno de sus cabellos rubios de su rostro, se dio ligeramente la vuelta sin dejar de mirarse al espejo y de pronto...

- Ja,ja,ja, claro, cómo no lo pensé antes? - dijo con una sonrisa que después se volvió en una seria expresión y terminó por suspirar. - si no te puedo encontrar... haré que tú me encuentres.

Unos minutos después Kakashi recibía una llamada de Naruto.

- Kakashi tengo una idea para sacar a ese maldito de su escondite.

- Una idea?

- Has oído hablar de la revista llamada "Cinco Continentes"

- Seguro, es una revista internacional que habla de temas como música, modas y cosas por el estilo.

- Qué te parece si les vendemos la exclusiva de una sesión fotográfica de Jinchuuriki...

- No sería una gran exclusiva, muchas revistas han tenido sesiones fotográficas con ustedes.

- Estás seguro? Recuerda cual ha sido siempre mi única cláusula de restricción para las fotos.

- Estás pensando...?

- Y si acompañamos esa sesión con una entrevista que pueda resultar seductora para el mundo y amenazante para nuestro objetivo.

- Dios mío, pero sabes a lo que te expondrías si hicieras eso?

- A qué? A que traten de matarme? al menos sería un avance, además así Gian Pierro sabría que sigo vivo y que fui yo quien ha matado a sus compañeros.

- No creo que eso le moleste mucho.

- Sí, si le digo que es la próxima víctima.

- Me asusta que pienses así, pero de cualquier forma ese hombre es mucho más listo de lo que crees, nunca se pondría al descubierto por tu simple aparición.

- Eso crees? Sé que arriesgaré el todo por el todo, pero si no hago esto no sé en qué otra forma puedo encontrarlo, con el dinero que tiene en sus manos puede vivir tranquilamente 5 ó 10 años sin necesidad de mover un solo centavo de sus cuentas bancarias y por lo que sabemos puede estar en cualquier parte del mundo y tendríamos que esperar muchos años antes que decida volver a aparecer.

- Estás seguro que funcionará?

- No podemos perder más de lo que ganaremos.

- Te traje hasta aquí para que descanses y te relajes, y parece que te he dicho lo contrario, disfruta de tus abuelos por favor.

- Lo haré créeme, pero quiero dejar esta idea concretada para que sea lo primero que realicemos en la agenda del grupo.

- De acuerdo hablaré con Temari al respecto, pero ahora por favor disfruta de tus vacaciones y te veré el miércoles te parece bien.

- Sí, estaré esperándote, quiero mostrarte un par de lugares y quizás te presente a mis abuelos.

- Vaya eso sí que es una formalidad, debo vestirme de traje acaso?

- Je,je,je, no te burles, hablo en serio.

- Yo también, para que quieres presentarme a tus abuelos?

- Porque en este mundo las posibilidades son infinitas.

- Pero qué respuesta tan ambigua.

- Te veré el miércoles. - dijo mientras terminaba de secar su cabello con la toalla, se encontraba sentado en su cama, sus cabellos húmedos caían desordenados, colgó el teléfono y permaneció serio unos segundos - es mejor estar preparados para todo, y quizás si tenemos éxito... podría empezar a pensar en algo serio entre nosotros - sonrió mientras observaba su antiguo cuarto, exactamente como lo había dejado, quizás le empezaba a afectar en sus decisiones el estar en esa casa o quizás - ha sido el único que ha estado conmigo todo el tiempo después de todo.

Caminaba errante por las calles, su primera pista le había revelado cosas que ni siquiera le habrían pasado por la cabeza, el sol ya había caído casi completamente y sólo una pequeña aura de colores cálidos muriendo en el azul nocturno era lo que podía divisarse en el horizonte, pronto ese lugar se volvería un nido de maleantes, vagos y ladronzuelos, pero el impacto de la poca información que había recabado era suficiente para tenerlo en ese estado de aletargamiento, había confirmado muchas de sus peores suposiciones.

Debes odiarme, Naruto - se susurró mientras sus ojos perdían el brillo, se encontraba recargado en una pared absorto en sus di vagantes pensamientos, ajeno a todo su entorno, hubiera sido presa fácil de cualquier vándalo en ese momento. - qué debo hacer ahora? - se preguntó cerrando los ojos y levantando el rostro hacia el cielo, los abrió dejando que el brillo de las primeras estrellas se reflejaran en sus vacías pupilas unos segundos, desvió su rostro con una amarga expresión - qué debo hacer?

**Notas de Autora:**

Canción "Con tu nombre" Ricky Martin.

**Novahikaru**


	36. Chapter 36

**LA FUERZA DEL DESTINO**

Capítulo 36

- ... y entonces caíste al estanque y no lograste alcanzar la rama, ja, ja, ja, - Naruto reía mientras Jiraya se sonrojaba un poco molesto.

- Faltó poco, hubiera sido una gran hazaña alcanzar esa rama y recuperar el balón.

- Sí pero para alcanzarla debiste calcular mejor el salto, je, je, je, afortunadamente fue Oba-chan quien finalmente terminó bajando el balón.

- Ella hizo trampa utilizó una escalera. - siguió hablando indignado Jiraya.

- Nunca has destacado por ser muy inteligente - sonrió la rubia mientras Naruto no dejaba de reír, hasta que finalmente se tranquilizó y suspiró recuperando un poco su respiración.

- Por cierto pienso traer a Kakashi a cenar hoy en la noche, creen que podrán estar presentes.

Nuevamente ambos se miraron, Naruto últimamente notaba que cada que mencionaba a Kakashi ambos tenían esa reacción.

- Lo siento mucho Naruto pero quedé de salir con unos amigos de la editorial hoy en la noche - dijo Jiraya.

- Y yo debo asistir a una reunión con unos médicos que están de visita.

- Oh que lastima, esperaba que estuvieran aquí para presentarlos como es debido.

- Crees que Minato hubiera aceptado tu relación con ese hombre? - preguntó Jiraya mientras continuaba con su desayuno.

- No estoy seguro, por eso quería que ustedes lo conocieran para que me dieran su opinión.

- Te seré franco Naruto, yo no estoy de acuerdo. - dijo Jiraya, sin voltear a ver a Naruto, miraba simplemente la mesa.

- Por qué?

- No me inspira confianza ese hombre eso es todo - dijo levantándose de la mesa y saliendo del lugar.

- Qué le pasa?

- Quieres que te lo diga?

- Sí.

- El último día que Minato estuvo con nosotros, estuvimos hablando largamente de ti, y entre esa conversación, tu padre tocó un tema que de momento no nos pareció importante, nos preguntó qué clase de persona, deseábamos para ti, como tu pareja.

- Y qué respondieron?

- Bueno, es obvio que queremos a alguien que te ame con todo su corazón, que nunca te haga sufrir y que te proteja tanto o más que nosotros - dijo sonriéndole y él correspondió - pero entonces él dijo algo que se nos quedó muy grabado.

- Qué cosa?

- Minato dijo: No quiero que Kakashi se quede con Naruto.

Naruto abrió inmensamente los ojos.

- Qué? Por qué dijo eso?

- No lo sé, supongo que al ser uno de los superiores de Minato no le habría parecido una buena idea que te relacionaras con él, nunca tuvimos tiempo de preguntarle a fondo sus motivos, como bien sabes salió muy temprano al día siguiente y nunca más volvió.

Ambos guardaron silencio, Tsunade continuó con su desayuno segundos después mientras que Naruto simplemente miraba su comida sin tocarla.

- Tal vez estamos sugestionados por lo que dijo, pero tú sabes que lo que él decía era casi como una ley en esta casa, así que no le pidas a Jiraya que se porte de otra forma, por mi parte yo trataré de regresar lo antes posible y quizás pueda conocer mejor a ese tal Kakashi para saber el por qué de las palabras de Minato.

Naruto permaneció en silencio después de escuchar esas palabras. Y repentinamente llegó a él las palabras que le había dicho Temari durante la última llamada telefónica, al parecer Sai le había mandado un mensaje, "Dile que recuerde que su padre nunca quiso verlo en peligro" acaso Minato sospechaba algo de lo que implicaba estar con Kakashi o realmente las suposiciones de Tsunade eran las correctas.

- Si no puedes llegar a tiempo no te preocupes Oba-chan, será en otra ocasión. - sonrió levantándose.

- Vas a salir?

- Sí, tengo cosas que hacer - le sonrió "y muchas más en que pensar" se dijo interiormente.

La rubia sólo se cruzó de brazos y suspiró, que otra cosa podía decirle, de cualquier forma esa era la verdad, su padre había dejado más preguntas que respuestas con respecto a ese tema, pero por otro lado, su nieto ya era mayor de edad y no podía obligarlo a dejar a ese hombre, por mucho que le doliera admitirlo, para bien o para mal, había sido él con quien al parecer su nieto había estado desde la muerte de su padre así que no era tan fácil decir "Aléjate de él"

- Confiaré en tu buen juicio Naruto. - fue lo único que pudo decirse mientras terminaba su desayuno y se preparaba para salir también.

Kakashi llegó a casa de Naruto cuando la oscuridad comenzaba a reinar pero él lo recibió en la entrada, ni siquiera se dignó a invitarlo a pasar.

- Kakashi cambié de opinión que te parece si salimos a cenar mejor. - sonrió el rubio.

- Cómo tú quieras, pero no ibas a presentarme a tus abuelos?

- Ambos tuvieron que salir, y no quiero que puedan pensar mal si me quedo a solas contigo en la casa. - el chico le tomó la mano y besándosela le sonrió.

- Entonces iremos a donde tú me digas.

- Hay un restaurante cerca de aquí, creo que es el lugar indicado para una cena agradable.

- Entonces ahí será.

Ambos subieron al auto y mientras Kakashi arrancaba Naruto permaneció unos segundos mirando hacia el frente.

- Kakashi?

- Dime.

- En alguna ocasión... tuviste algún problema con mi padre?

- Por qué lo preguntas?

- Curiosidad.

- Mmmmm... Bueno supongo que al ser su superior no le caía muy en gracia que le diera órdenes, como a cualquier persona, pero no recuerdo haber tenido ningún altercado con él, al menos no ninguno que valga la pena ser mencionado.

- Ah.

- Acaso me odiaba?

- No, no es eso, es que trato de imaginar que hubiera dicho sí me viera a tu lado como en este momento.

- Bueno supongo que no le hubiera gustado que su único hijo saliera con su superior, aunque si nos ponemos a pensar que a estas alturas él estaría como mi compañero de trabajo... - lo pensó unos segundos y entrecerró los ojos - tampoco le hubiera agradado que su hijo saliera con un compañero de trabajo.

- JA, JA, JA, tienes razón, Minato no hubiera aprobado la relación - dijo con algo de tristeza. - Pero tal vez con el tiempo hubiera accedido.

- Creo que eso debes saberlo tu mejor que yo. - el rubio sólo suspiró al escuchar esa respuesta.

- Tienes una visita - dijo el guardián mientras abría la celda.

- Visita, de quien?

- Supongo que un amigo, te recomiendo que lo recibas, no creo que tengas muchas visitas en lo futuro - dijo el guardia.

Esteban gruñó disgustado mientras se levantaba de su cama, tantos años como una persona respetable a la que todo mundo se dirigía a él como "Señor", o le hablaba de "Usted" para que en el primer descuido un don nadie llegara a tutearlo, se dirigió hacia la puerta y caminó escoltado por su guardia, llegaron a las cabinas donde se realizaban las visitas, pero se sorprendió al ver sólo una ocupada aunque a juzgar por la hora era la primera visita del día en esa prisión, no había duda que era para él pero sonrió con ironía al ver de quien se trataba.

- Vaya, mira nada más el hijo prodigo o debería decir el traidor - dijo Esteban mirando a través de las paredes de acrílico a Sasuke.

- Nunca esperé un mejor recibimiento de tu parte. - se burló el chico.

- Qué quieres? Creí que nunca más volvería a verte.

- Quiero saber si conociste a Naruto Uzumaki? - preguntó directo.

- Oh ya entiendo, buscas información. - sonrió. - sabes que todo tiene un precio.

- Claro, no esperarás que solicite tu ayuda gratuitamente. - le mostró un papel - sabes lo que es esto. - Esteban miró el papel y sonrió - en efecto, es tu libertad, lo obtuve con una visita a un antiguo amigo, pero necesito saber la respuesta a esa pregunta.

- Lo conocí en la época que fue tu novio - respondió Esteban cruzándose de brazos, observando los diminutos orificios que había en las dos paredes de acrílico que los separaban, "alta seguridad" sonrió con ironía. - Aunque no fue mucho el tiempo que lo vi, sólo me llamaron para hacerle un diminuto interrogatorio para saber tu paradero, pero como era de esperar él no sabía nada, y como iba a saberlo, hubiera sido el colmo que supiera a donde te habías ido con tu amante no?

Sasuke no respondió y sólo permaneció viéndolo.

- Si hubieras sido un poco más inteligente hubieras pedido nuestra ayuda, sabes que cualquiera hubiera hecho el sacrificio de estar con tu noviecito distrayéndolo mientras tú te revolcabas en la cama de Sakura. - al escuchar esas palabras, apretó sus puños sobre sus rodillas evitando que Esteban lo viera.

- Dejarlo bajo su cuidado y supongo que lo hubieran hecho de la forma más discreta para que su padre que por cierto era el policía de la investigación en nuestra contra no se enterara cierto.

- Vamos, si tú estabas arriesgando el cuello de todos, para tirarte al hijo del policía, por qué no hubiéramos podido solapar el que te inventaras un trabajo en París para terminar definitivamente con ese romance del pasado, aunque te tomara casi seis meses para hacerlo, por favor un lío de faldas no era nada para nosotros, pero tu parece que le diste una increíble importancia, por eso te sacamos de todas las jugadas, que podíamos esperar de alguien que no puede manejar a sus parejas.

- Regresemos al tema - dijo Sasuke. - quiero saber que le hicieron a Naruto?

- Ya te dije, yo sólo lo interrogué, no volví a verlo hasta hace un par de días, conseguiste un chico bastante rencoroso lo sabes, quien diría que sólo por hacerle un par de inocentes preguntas me tomara tanto rencor que quiere dejarme aquí para siempre, imagínate, yo Esteban Galtor encerrado en una prisión de por vida.

- Pues va por buen camino, al menos ya te tiene tras las rejas.

- Tu lo crees?

- Acéptalo Esteban, un peón no es nada.

- Te recuerdo que yo era una de las piezas principales.

- Y ahora estas degradado a un simple Peón reemplazable y sacrificable, sin este documento - sonrió - te hundes aquí.

Esteban guardó silencio mirando seriamente a Sasuke.

- No sé que le hicieron a ese chico, pero si se ha tomado el tiempo para buscarnos a todos y cada uno de nosotros para hacernos la vida miserable o incluso matarnos, es por qué no fue un lecho de rosas su estadía y que despertamos a un monstruo con una increíble sed de venganza, elegiste una joyita.

Sasuke se mostró indiferente al comentario, ocultaba sus labios detrás de sus manos entrecruzadas, no hacía ningún gesto sólo escuchaba.

- Los Brancaleone estuvieron inmiscuidos? - preguntó de pronto.

- Están muertos no. - se burló nuevamente.

- Y Gian Pierro? - volvió a preguntar.

- Él fue quien me mandó llamar.

- Y Gaspar?

- Gaspar... él te creía y confiaba en ti, te quería como un padre aunque lo niegues, tu lo sabías, y aun así lo entregaste como un Judas cualquiera.

- Jhm, esas palabras me tranquilizan.

- Qué?

- Porque eso significa que Naruto no mató a Gaspar, y que tú te quedarás aquí tal cual como él quiere.

- ...

- Aunque este documento es verdadero, nunca fue mi intención sacarte de aquí - sonrió mientras rompía el documento frente a él. - No me dijiste nada que no supiera, y si he de serte sincero, yo nunca tuve ese supuesto lío de faldas que mencionas. - sonrió mientras se marchaba del lugar. - pero me has aclarado un poco el panorama, gracias por tu cooperación.

- Desgraciado! - Esteban se levantó pero Sasuke ya se había marchado para cuando pudo gritarle más insultos.

Salió de la prisión, era temprano, quizás las 10:30 de la mañana, era Jueves, había quedado de encontrarse con Sai el sábado en la tarde, así que prácticamente la semana entera la había pasado de viaje, suspiró mientras caminaba hacia el hotel, la visita a Esteban no lo había tranquilizado en absoluto, muy por el contrario, parecía haberle confirmado todavía más sus sospechas, pero había perdido nuevamente el rastro, no había nadie más que pudiera darle respuestas, y la única persona viva que podría esclarecerle el caso, estaba desaparecido desde la muerte de Gaspar.

- Maldito Gian Pierro, acaso tu tramaste todo esto? - mientras pensaba en eso tomó un taxi, aún necesitaba visitar un último lugar antes de regresar con el grupo.

- Te irás hoy Naruto? - preguntó Jiraya.

- Aun lo estoy pensando, de cualquier forma Gaara y Hinata vendrán a visitar a sus familias así que no creo que valga la pena quedarme en un hotel solo el fin de semana.

- Quédate, haremos una cena especial hoy en la noche y mañana podemos pasar todo el día juntos en familia como lo hacíamos cuando eras pequeño y el domingo algo se nos ocurrirá - dijo Jiraya incitando a su nieto a que accediera a la invitación.

- Hablaré con mi representante entonces, no veo por qué deba quedarme solo en un hotel de cualquier forma. - sonrió Naruto.

- Esa es la actitud, no pudimos estar contigo mucho tiempo porque salías y nosotros teníamos actividades, pero podemos dedicarnos este fin de semana sólo a nosotros no te parece Naruto - sonrió Tsunade.

- Sí - sonrió el rubio "de cualquier forma esta podría ser la última vez que los vea" pensó. - entonces haré la llamada - sacó su celular y marcó un número, Temari respondió casi inmediatamente y tras un breve intercambio de palabras, ambos colgaron - todo listo. - sonrió.

- Entonces no desperdiciemos el tiempo, hay muchas cosas por hacer.

Tras colgar la llamada de Naruto otra llamada entró.

- Diga - respondió sabiendo perfectamente quien era ya que había visto el número en el identificador.

- Temari, sé que es muy temprano todavía pero, voy en camino hacia el aeropuerto, así que necesito saber quien pasará por mí, lo más probable es que llegue hoy en la noche.

- Mi pequeño Gaara, me sorprende que regreses a casa tan pronto, mandaré a Konohamaru por ti en cuanto me confirmes la salida de tu vuelo, pero quiero saber dónde te quedaras el fin de semana ya que Naruto piensa pasarlo con sus abuelos y no me extrañaría que Hinata lo pasara en su casa también.

- No te preocupes por eso, aun me pertenece la mansión Sabaku no, así que pasaré ahí el fin de semana.

- Estás seguro? No te dará miedo pasarlo en un lugar tan grande tu solo.

- Es mi casa después de todo, llegará algún día que vuelva a habitarla como en el pasado así que estar ahí me dará el suficiente tiempo para pensar en muchas cosas.

- Gaara te escucho muy serio, te ocurre algo?

- No te preocupes Temari sólo debo descansar y despejar mi mente, digamos que tuve una noche con demasiadas emociones fuertes.

- Vaya me mata la curiosidad.

- Te contaré cuando llegue a casa, tal vez me sirva una opinión externa después de todo.

- Será un placer asesorarte.

- Temari, te pido que nada de esto lo comentes por favor, necesito pensar bien muchas cosas.

- Ahora me estás asustando.

- No más de lo que yo estoy, te veré en la noche - dijo mientras cortaba la comunicación.

- Qué hiciste Gaara?

No había ni bien cortado la comunicación cuando la última llamada se estaba registrando.

- Hola Temari.

- Neko, princesa, nos has tenido abandonados mucho tiempo, dime te encuentras todavía de vacaciones con tu príncipe.

- Sí, pero ya no es mi príncipe, decidimos que lo mejor es no hacernos ataduras que terminarán por asfixiarnos a ambos.

- Vaya, cada Jinchuuriki tiene sus problemas no es cierto.

- Sí, así es, sólo quería saber cómo quedaron las cosas.

- Kyubi se quedará el fin de semana con sus abuelos, Shukaku llegará hoy en la noche y supongo que tu aprovecharás hasta la última hora del día de hoy para tomar el vuelo o me equivoco.

- Tomaré el último vuelo de la tarde y las veré mañana en la mañana, hablaré con mis padres lo más seguro es que ellos pasen por mí al aeropuerto.

- De acuerdo Neko disfruta de tus últimas horas con tu amado Neji, te deseo mucha suerte.

- Gracias. - diciendo esto colgó.

- Vaya tal parece que el humor de mis chicos empezará un poco deprimente este nuevo año - suspiró. - entre novios, problemas y visitas familiares creo que tendré que hacer gala de todo mi potencial para mantenerlos activos y desviarlos de los problemas. - sacó una agenda - veamos, creo que tendré que aumentar un par de actividades más a la agenda - sonrió mirando un par de espacios huecos. - Sólo espero que Kakashi no me cuestione esta decisión.

Hinata y Neji se encontraban sentados en una sala de espera del aeropuerto, ella recargando la cabeza en el hombro de él, y el recargando su rostro contra el cabello de ella aspirando su aroma, ambos con una mano entrelazada con los dedos del otro, esperando, esperando simplemente sin decir nada, pasando esos últimos minutos en silencio.

- Ya tengo que entrar, faltan 15 minutos para que salga mi vuelo y debo buscar la puerta todavía - dijo Hinata rompiendo el silencio, pero sintiendo como Neji apretaba su mano un poco. - Por favor, sólo bésame y déjame partir, no quiero hacer esto más doloroso.

- No creo que pueda hacerse más doloroso - respondió Neji mientras ambos se incorporaban lentamente y se miraban a los ojos, sabían que llorarían tan pronto como se separan pero en ese momento lo mejor era fingir para que ambos pudieran permanecer con el alma tranquila.

Neji se acercó lentamente y despacio la besó tomando su tiempo para saborear completamente los labios de su diosa, mientras sentía como ella lo abrazaba por el cuello entregándose completamente a la sensación que esa despedida le causaba, lloraba, eso lo supo cuando el salado sabor de sus lágrimas irrumpió entre sus labios, hubiera matado a cualquiera que se atreviera a arrancar esas perlas de sus ojos, pero desgraciadamente contra el destino no se puede luchar tan fácilmente.

- Me gustaría detener el tiempo, y congelar este instante por el resto de mi vida - dijo entre sus labios al terminar de besarla.

- Neji - sólo susurró ella abriendo sus preciosos ojos perla para contemplar esos ojos que la miraban. - espero que podamos volver a vernos muy pronto.

- Antes de que te vayas - Neji se quita la cadena con un dije que colgaba de su cuello y se lo entrega a la chica. - Tal vez sea cursi pero quiero que te quedes con esto, sé que no es mucho y quizás no sea de oro ni nada parecido pero... - Hinata le colocó dos dedos en sus labios.

- Lo conservaré con mucho cariño. - Neji tomó su mano y le besó los dedos que había colocado en sus labios para después levantarse y tomar la pequeña maleta que la chica había llevado consigo.

- Estás segura que tu equipaje ya está en tu casa.

- Sí, Shukaku se encargó de mandarlo, descuida, todo está en orden. - finalmente llegaron a la puerta de ingreso - nos veremos pronto. - sonrió la chica.

- Sí, nos veremos pronto - dijo dándole un último beso en los labios y secando una lágrima que escapaba traicioneramente de los ojos de la chica. - puedo llamarte cierto?

- Todo lo que desees - sonrió dando la vuelta e ingresando finalmente.

Neji bajó la vista y permaneció sólo un par de segundos frente a la puerta con la cabeza agachada pero debía despertar pronto ya que si alguna persona lo reconocía quizás podría causarle problemas, así que tras darle una última mirada a aquella puerta por donde segundos antes había desaparecido Hime, dio media vuelta y metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón se alejó del lugar.

Konohamaru recibió a Gaara en el aeropuerto, era realmente tarde cuando finalmente anunciaron el vuelo, tenía pensado gastarle alguna broma pero tan pronto como lo vio toda intención desapareció, lo observó demasiado pálido para su gusto, llevaba una chamarra negra y unos pantalones de mezclilla que terminaban en unas botas negras, su cabello escarlata parecía flotar detrás de él y sus ojos se encontraban ocultos tras esos oscuros lentes negros, pero su piel se encontraba blanca, como hoja de papel, arrastraba una maleta mientras que tras él otra persona le ayudaba a cargar el resto del equipaje.

- Gaara qué bueno que llegaste - dijo el chico amablemente, quizás lo mejor sería no molestarlo.

- Gracias Konohamaru - respondió en un tono que le pareció extrañamente bajo, tomó la maleta y guió al chico hacia el auto, abrió la cajuela para que el hombre dejara todo su cargamento dentro y se acercó a Gaara, algo no andaba bien, él hubiera sido el primero en decirle algún insulto al verlo, le abrió la puerta para dejarlo pasar pero cuando trató de entrar se desplomó quedando inconsciente en sus brazos.

- Gaara - dijo por lo bajo para evitar alarmar a los de su alrededor, lo que menos necesitaba era una marabunta de gente sobre ellos en ese momento, así que levantándolo en brazos lo colocó en el lugar del copiloto, y tras pagarle a la persona su servicios subió al auto y arrancó sólo lo suficiente como para alejarse del lugar, finalmente paró un par de cuadras más delante. - Gaara - lo primero que hizo fue tomar el pulso del chico, se encontraba normal, respiraba tranquilo y parecía que sólo dormía, suspiró profundamente y más tranquilo mientras dejaba la mano del chico en su regazo, vaya susto, apartó un par de cabellos del rostro del chico, juntó su frente con la de él tenía un poco de temperatura, lo mejor era llevarlo a su casa, aunque por qué negarlo, esa opción le preocupó un poco pero él había dicho expresamente que se quedaría en su antigua casa, comenzaba a retirarse de su rostro cuando sintió los labios de Gaara apresando los suyo, había sido un beso lento y muy tierno.

- Sai - susurró antes de sumirse nuevamente en ese estado de letargo.

Se apartó lentamente mientras se cubría la boca con la mano sonrojado hasta la coronilla.

- "Fue un accidente, él digo otro nombre así que ese beso no era para mí, que tonterías estoy pensando" - se regaño mentalmente mientras se volteaba nervioso y volvía a poner el carro en movimiento - pero me gustó - susurró sintiendo como un extraño calor le invadía el cuerpo.

Viernes por la noche, todo luce frío en el exterior, pero él está seguro que el agradable calor de hogar lo espera tan pronto como atraviese la puerta de su casa junto con la tranquilidad de una cena en familia.

- Ya llegué! - dijo el hombre tan pronto como entró en la mansión, un pequeño niño corrió a su encuentro y él lo levantó dándole un beso en la mejilla, su esposo se acercó a él.

- Qué bueno que has llegado ya cariño - dijo dándole un beso, el hombre le correspondió el gesto.

- Cómo te has portado con papi? - preguntó feliz mientras el niño respondía.

- Muy bien papá, pero el tío Sasuke está en el estudio, tienes que ir a saludarlo.

- Sasuke? - preguntó mirando fijamente a su esposo quien asintió tranquilamente.

- Te está esperando desde hace unos minutos.

- Entonces iré a verlo enseguida, hay que ir a saludarlo cierto - le sonrió al niño mientras lo dejaba en el suelo - y tu prepárate para cenar sin objeción alguna entendido. - dijo tocando la nariz de su hijo.

- Sí! - dijo el niño riendo mientras se marchaba para lavarse las manos.

- No me esperen.

- Estás seguro?

- Sí, creo que esta visita no es simplemente una casualidad.

- Por favor, no te metas en problemas. - dijo un poco preocupado al saber que su cuñado evitaba ir a la casa por evitar inmiscuirlos en todos los ambientes que frecuentaba.

- Es mi hermano - le dio un beso en los labios. - dudo mucho que nos traiga algún problema, siempre ha sido muy considerado al respecto. - terminó dirigiéndose hacia el estudio

Cuando se aproximó escuchó unas notas de piano, era una melodía triste.

Dentro del estudio se encontraba Sasuke tocando el piano, su rostro se encontraba sombrío, el cabello le cubría los ojos y su expresión no develaba ninguna emoción.

- Hace mucho tiempo que no te veía... Sasuke.

No obtuvo respuesta de su hermano, él simplemente se mantenía tocando sin ninguna emoción.

- No recuerdo esa melodía, acaso la inventaste?

Nuevamente no obtuvo respuesta así que decidió permanecer en silencio hasta que terminara la canción. Tan pronto como la última nota terminó ambos esperaron a que el otro rompiera el silencio.

- Deidara me dijo que tiene cuatro meses de embarazo, felicidades.

- Gracias - fue lo único que respondió y quedaron en silencio un par de segundos más. - Por qué estás aquí Sasuke? Acaso necesitas dinero?

Una pequeña risa burlona salió de sus labios, lo miró a los ojos, su expresión era triste, como derrotada.

- Sí todo se arreglara con dinero, tendría la felicidad comprada desde hace mucho tiempo, además serías a la última persona a la que recurriría para algo así. - mientras decía eso bajó la vista y tras unos segundos de silencio se levantó dirigiéndose hacia su hermano.

- Entonces... - Sasuke recargó su frente en el hombro de Itachi.

- Discúlpame por haberte venido a ver...

La expresión del rostro de Itachi se volvió completamente amable, recordó por alguna extraña razón cuando eran niños, Sasuke nunca le decía nada cuando tenía problemas, sólo una vez, cuando murió su mascota favorita, el niño se acercó a él, no le dijo nada simplemente se recargó en su hombro y lloró hasta que exhausto se quedó dormido.

- Qué te ha ocurrido hermanito? - le preguntó mientras lo rodeaba con un brazo, pero sin moverse de su lugar, Sasuke no respondió pero le pareció escuchar una profunda respiración. - siéntate un momento - le sugirió Itachi. - hablemos seriamente por esta ocasión. - Sasuke asintió con la cabeza.

**Notas de Autora: **

Para este capítulo me sugirieron una canción para la escena en la que sasuke está tocando el piano "cristoforis dream" de david lanz, me pareció una buena canción por si quieren escucharla.

**Novahikaru**


	37. Chapter 37

**LA FUERZA DEL DESTINO**

Capítulo 37

- ... estás seguro de lo que dices?

- Como te repito todo son suposiciones, una simple hipótesis pero...

- Todo apunta a que sea verdad no es cierto.

- No sé como sentirme francamente, quizás defraudado... tal vez enojado... o quizá deba felicitar a la casualidad por haber irrumpido de tan maravillosa forma en mi vida - dijo con sarcasmo mientras empinaba todo el contenido de la copa que le había servido su hermano, una pequeña introducción del problema le había dado a Itachi la información necesaria para saber el porqué de muchas cosas, era la primera vez que podía hablar con su hermano con tanta tranquilidad y seriedad, no habían convivido prácticamente nada desde que Sasuke se había marchado de casa tan pronto como entró en la que todos consideraron la peor etapa de su adolescencia, su paradero siempre fue una incógnita y su padre lo había dado por muerto el día que salió por la puerta para no regresar, pero su madre lloró amargamente en esa ocasión, como olvidarlo. - debes admitir que de cualquier manera fue una forma sublime de embonar todas las piezas del rompecabezas, para arruinar completamente mi vida. - agregó Sasuke sirviendo nuevamente vino en su copa, y beberlo, ese simple acto le demostraba a Itachi que se había perdido tantas cosas en la vida de su hermano había salido un niño en apariencia "caprichoso" de esa casa y ahora regresaba un "hombre" con una historia que le costaba relacionar con la figura de su hermano.

- Has pensado que opciones tienes si llegas a comprobar que realmente tu hipótesis sea correcta.

- Debo encontrar a Gian Pierro, necesito saber un par de cabos sueltos, si Naruto lo ha dejado vivo es porque es un pez demasiado escurridizo.

- Se deberá a que no le conviene ser encontrado supongo?

- No es tan difícil moverse en este mundo incluso con sus cargos, el dinero mueve montañas en ese ambiente, y un par de abogados consiguen maravillas, pero si desapareces es por qué realmente no te conviene seguir vivo, o al menos no de momento pero no puedo asegurar cuando planeará entrar nuevamente en acción.

- Comprendo - respondió Itachi mientras que su hermano permanecía observando su copa vacía, tal vez había esperado una respuesta por demás soñadora tomando en cuenta la calma con la que se había dado su relación con Deidara, pero por lo que se había enterado de la relación de su hermano, su encuentro con Naruto había tenido también su parte romántica y soñadora, tanto que todos los que en algún momento lograron tener contacto con ellos no podían creer la situación actual...

- ...y en el peor de mis escenarios, lo mejor será dejarlo ir tal como él quiere. - esa respuesta sí que lo había tomado por sorpresa, abrió completamente sus ojos sin apartar la vista de su copa hasta que fue capaz de reaccionar.

- Estás seguro que esa es la solución, y que habrá pasado entonces con todo lo que hiciste hasta el momento por él, todo lo que sacrificaste y...

- Tu qué harías en mi lugar? - preguntó Sasuke llevándose una mano a la cabeza mientras cerraba sus ojos como si quisiera evadir la realidad.

- Moriría por él si fuera necesario.

- Jhm, esa no es opción si tenemos en cuenta que eso sólo le alegraría la existencia... - respondió abriendo los ojos y mirando a su hermano, quien no soportó verlo en ese estado y desvió la mirada.

- ... estás seguro que ahora tienes una vida libre de todo ese ambiente, como para ofrecerle algo?

- Tan libre que ahora soy una figura pública, el guitarrista de un grupo musical. - sonrió como si se estuviera burlando de sí mismo.

- Es en serio. - dijo Itachi como si no creyera las palabras de su hermano.

- Sólo es algo temporal. - se burló al ver la actitud de Itachi.

- Y después?

- No lo he pensado todavía - desvió la mirada. - pero no pienso regresar a manejar ninguna empresa de la familia.

- Yo no he dicho nada - sonrió Itachi al ver la actitud de su hermano, seguía siendo el pequeño niño orgulloso que había huido al sentirse presionado por la familia la idea de mandarlo a estudiar fuera para formarlo como todo un empresario no le había gustado nunca, desde el principio se había opuesto rotundamente a dejarse manipular por su padre, aunque cualquier otro en su lugar hubiera agradecido el voto de confianza y las expectativas que su familia ponía en él, pero Itachi sabía que pese a todo su hermano amaba su libertad más que cualquier otra cosa, aunque todavía pensaba que sería un gran elemento por su misma forma de ser y las muchas experiencias que seguramente debía haber aprendido en su vida, pero ese no era momento para pensar en negocios cuando lo que su hermano necesitaba era encontrar respuestas. - yo puedo manejarlo todo aunque no quieras creerlo, y como ya tengo un heredero no te presionaré en lo absoluto, además por lo que me cuentas, tienes una cuenta en el banco que sería más que suficiente para mantenerte a ti y tu futura descendencia en dado caso.

- Simplemente no me preocupa el dinero, siempre se puede obtener de alguna manera.

- Sé que tienes decisión y a pesar de lo que mis padres creen eres demasiado responsable no en balde nunca tuvimos problemas pese a tu estilo de vida. - dijo dando un pequeño trago a su copa mientras su hermano observaba el fondo de la suya antes de servir un poco más de vino.

- No se suponía que tuvieran problemas, siempre fui muy cuidadoso en eso, nunca tuve ninguna queja de ninguna parte.

- No te habrás hecho notar demasiado por eso?

- Quizás - dijo acercando su copa pero sin beberla y suspiró profundamente.

- Entonces busca toda la información que puedas, no dejes que la circunstancia sea la que decida como terminará todo.

- Ese es un gran consejo pero créeme ya lo he tomado en cuenta.

- No era un consejo es sólo que pareces tan derrotado que pensé que podías dejar todo de lado.

Sonrió cerrando los ojos moviendo su copa un poco antes de dale un nuevo trago.

- Entonces gracias por el apoyo. - abrió un poco los ojos, su hermano aunque no lo veía directamente sonreía mirándolo por el reflejo de la ventana. - creo que no es tan malo venir a platicar contigo de vez en cuando.

- Serás bien recibido cuando lo desees. - Itachi volteo a verlo. - y mantenme al tanto de todo lo que te ocurra.

- Lo pensaré. - dijo sonriendo finalmente mientras bebía el resto de su copa. - debo viajar en la mañana quedé de encontrarme con nuestro representante poco después de medio día.

- Esperabas entonces que te diera posada en esta casa - sonrió Itachi.

- Pensaba retirarme a un hotel para no incomodar a tu esposo, creo que no le inspira confianza mi presencia.

- Quédate esta noche, esta también es tu casa, no tiene caso que pases la noche en un hotel - volteó a verlo - a pesar de que papá te dio por muerto aquel día cuando te marchaste, cuando te vio regresar de la mano de Naruto no tienes idea de lo que eso significó para todos. - ambos permanecieron en silencio y Sasuke sólo bajó el rostro evitando que su hermano viera su expresión. - Así que, quédate, como te repito, esta... también es tu casa. - diciendo esto se levantó y se dirigió hacia la puerta - regresaré en un momento.

Tan pronto como la puerta se cerró, Sasuke cerró uno de sus puños mientras levantaba la vista mirando la noche a través de la ventana, sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas.

- Tienes razón Itachi, tu tampoco tienes idea de lo que eso significó para mí.

***Flash Back***

Después de la cena los hombres se habían retirado al despacho, había sido justo el momento en el que Itachi salió un momento cuando padre e hijo permanecieron completamente solos después de muchos años de no verse ni hablarse.

- Padre - dijo finalmente Sasuke mirando al hombre que tenía frente a él.

- Es un doncel muy hermoso... - respondió el hombre dándole un trago a su copa con completa parsimonia

- Necesitaba que lo conocieras... - permaneció un par de segundos en silencio mirando al hombre que se negaba a levantar la vista y enfrentar su mirada - él será quien te dará a tus futuros nietos así que... - bajó el rostro - necesitaba saber si...

- Si lo acepto como nuero? - preguntó sin abrir los ojos - creo que habías dejado en claro aquel día que no necesitabas que yo aceptara tus decisiones.

- Padre... - Sasuke desvió la mirada, le había costado tanto que esa cena se diera, Naruto se había rehusado por mucho tiempo y aunque estaba seguro que su madre aceptaría la idea en cuanto la escuchara pero encontrar una noche que su padre se dignara brindarles su presencia era asunto aparte, pero nunca esperó un recibimiento tan cordial y ahí estaba él, doblegando su orgullo para obtener la bendición de su padre, y formalizar las cosas con Naruto ya que aunque él lo negaba y decía no importarle, sabía que como cualquier doncel deseaba tener una boda de cuento de hadas.

- Jhm, si ese chico ha sido capaz de devolverme a mi hijo - sonrió mirándolo finalmente - porqué no habría de aceptarlo. - Sasuke levantó la mirada encontrando los cálidos ojos de su padre frente a él. - pero debo darte un consejo, si piensas casarte con una chico que puede volverte tan manso como un cordero, creo que deberías tener mucho cuidado - agregó con una sonrisa burlona, tomando completamente desprevenido a Sasuke quien sólo acertó a desviar la vista un poco y fingir una pequeña tos para cubrir un poco el sonrojo que había aparecido en sus mejillas, haciendo reír a su padre.

***Fin Flash Back***

- No quise dejarlo solo - decía Konohamaru mientras Temari se encontraba junto a la cama donde Gaara descansaba tranquilamente.

- Y por qué no lo llevaste a tu departamento entonces? - preguntó Temari pero Konohamaru se sonrojó hasta la coronilla y desvió la vista.

- No creo que hubiera sido lo mejor.

- Vamos, no es como si él y tu fueran a hacer algo malo, de cualquier forma Gaara está fuera de combate y tu no creo que seas el tipo de chico que se aproveche de las situaciones, y si no me crees entonces deberías verte en un espejo, el color rojo te hace ver aún más niño de lo que ya te vez - se burló Temari mirando al chico de reojo.

- Temari... - trató de recriminar el chico pero ambos desviaron la vista al ver que Gaara se removía entre las sábanas de su cama.

- Tengo hambre - susurró el "enfermo" mientras se revolvía y se levantaba somnoliento, parecía un poco ausente cuando volteó hacia donde sus dos compañeros se encontraban.

- Gaara? - preguntó Temari.

- No estoy en problemas verdad? - sonrió sin cambiar demasiado su aspecto somnoliento - juro que así estaba cuando yo llegué. - agregó con una sonrisa burlona.

- Deja de decir tonterías Gaara, te desmayaste tan pronto como llegaste al aeropuerto.

- Ah, cierto - dijo volteando hacia Konohamaru - tu me trajiste a casa no es verdad, gracias Konohamaru. - agregó sonriéndole sinceramente.

- No-no fue nada - respondió el chico sonrojado y un poco nervioso. - no podía dejarte solo aquí y por eso llamé a Temari, no sabía qué hacer porque parecías dormido pero tu desmayo fue...

- Parece como si fueras nuevo en esto Konohamaru, tranquilízate un poco, no creo que Gaara se encuentre embarazado o algo peor, así que debe ser otro el factor de su desmayo.

Gaara se sonrojó completamente al escuchar las palabras de Temari.

- TEMARI! - gritó Gaara molesto ante el comentario - para tu información sólo se debió a que me bajó la presión, porque no comí nada en todo el día, era normal que al cambiar de un lugar a otro en tan corto tiempo me haya desmayado, solía pasarme cuando viajaba con mis padres de pequeño lo recuerdas.

- Ah, cierto, recuerdo que mamá se encargaba de que comieras bien y tomaras bebidas con azúcar, y por eso siempre que viajamos en avión pides algo con azúcar. - dijo Temari completamente tranquila - y no me grites, yo sólo estaba tratando de descartar posibilidades quien me dice que no puedas haber estado con algún chico guapo y a estas alturas ya sea tía.

- Mejor guarda silencio Temari - respondió Gaara bajando el rostro.

Temari observó la actitud de su hermano y con suma delicadeza volteo a ver a Konohamaru.

- Qué te parece entonces si vas a conseguirle algo de comer a este doncel en peligro?

- QUE? Pero si son más de las 12 de la noche.

- Oh vamos Konohamaru, seguro que tu puedes conseguir aunque sea lo mínimo indispensable para prepararle un sándwich que pueda restaurar sus energías hasta mañana por la mañana, si no que tipo de caballero andante de brillante armadura te considerarías - se burló Temari mientras veía como el chico se sonrojaba completamente.

- Veré si encuentro alguna tienda abierta - dijo dando media vuelta y saliendo de la habitación.

- Es tan fácil de manipular como un niño pequeño - sonrió Temari y de pronto se volteó hacia Gaara - y ahora tu y yo vamos a hablar seriamente, tu tono me preocupó cuando hablaste conmigo por teléfono.

- No me culpes Temari, hay veces que uno se deja llevar de más por el sentimiento.

- Por eso necesito que me cuentes todo con lujo de detalle y veremos si puedo ser tu consejera espiritual.

- Esto va más allá de una simple consejera espiritual, creo que pude poner en peligro todo lo que hemos hecho hasta ahora.

Temari permaneció seria un par de segundos.

- Por qué dices eso?

- El último día hablé con Sai, y creo que pude haberle dado algo de información que lo guíe hacia mi verdadera identidad.

Temari guardó silencio.

- Por qué lo hiciste? - Gaara volteó aún con la vista cabizbaja

- Por que...

- Quieres que te busque no es cierto? - preguntó Temari con una leve sonrisa. - Estas enamorado de Sai, eso fue lo que pasó.

Gaara levantó la vista mirando su hermana completamente sonrojado.

- Sabes que Sai está buscando información de Naruto para Sasuke, así que indirectamente si puede encontrar información de ti, le será más fácil encontrar la que busca no es cierto. - dijo seriamente.

- Lo lamento. - dijo cerrando los ojos.

Se hizo un largo silencio mientras Temari y Gaara permanecían en la misma posición, tal parecía que Gaara soltaría el llanto en cualquier momento por lo culpable que se sentía en ese momento.

- No creo que eso afecte mucho la situación actual - dijo Temari tras un suspiro de cansancio al ver la actitud de su hermano - de cualquier forma quizás le pueda llegar a dar una pista de cual será nuestro siguiente paso, pero no creo que pueda hacer algo para evitarlo, o mejor para ti no creo que quiera siquiera molestarse en tratar de detenernos, de cualquier forma él ya dejó el servicio activo.

- Pero...

- Mejor no le comentemos nada de esto a Naruto y a Kakashi, si ellos se enteraran estarías en serios problemas Gaara, prometo que no pasaré esto como parte de mi reporte.

- Temari...

- Pero por qué exponerte a esto?

- Por qué... me enamoré - respondió bajando aún más su cabeza.

- Y francamente me resulta imposible creer que haya sido de la noche a la mañana o simplemente por un par de dulces palabras.

- No me preguntes como fue por favor. - dijo bajando completamente la cabeza.

- Entonces no dejaré de hacerlo - sonrió Temari mientras se levantaba. - y veré si hay algo en la cocina, que podamos comer en lo que Konohamaru regresa.

- Espero que puedas encontrar algo, porque no tenía pensado regresar hasta mañana y dudo que nuestro tío haya llenado el refrigerador antes.

- Bueno pues veremos si nuestro tío se apiadó de nosotros. - dijo por último Temari mientras salía de la habitación, tan pronto como cerró la puerta apoyó la espalda dejando caer su cabeza ligeramente hacia atrás y respiró profundamente. - De todas tus opciones tenías que elegirlo a él... Sai... no creo que seas de los que corteja para sacar información, sólo espero que te haya servido de algo lo vivido con Ino. - susurró con los ojos cerrados antes de separarse y caminar por el pasillo de la mansión hacia las escaleras. - Sólo espero que no te haga sufrir a ti también Gaara, por que eso no se lo perdonaría nunca.

Hinata se encontraba observando las nubes través de la ventana del avión, el asiento a su lado se encontraba vacío, no había pedido asiento de primera clase por considerarlo un gasto innecesario y afortunadamente el asiento junto a ella no había sido ocupado, una azafata le había pedido que cerrara la ventanilla para que durmiera mejor ya que debido al cambio de horario le sería favorable dormir un par de horas, suspiró antes de acatar la orden pero justo antes de taparse los ojos con el antifaz una joven de cabellera negra y ojos verdes se acercó a ella.

- Disculpa podría cambiarme de asiento? - preguntó un poco tímida.

- Eh? Claro, no hay problema - sonrió al ver un poco preocupada a la joven.

- Muchas gracias, lamento la molestia pero mi acompañante suele roncar cuando duerme profundamente, pero en cuanto despierte cambiaré de asiento nuevamente.

- No hay problema, puedes quedarte el resto del viaje aquí, este asiento no está ocupado.

- En serio, muchísimas gracias, la verdad es que no me dejan apartarme mucho de "ellos" cuando estoy de viaje, y pude escabullirme un poco.

- "ellos"?

- Sí, mi representante y mi guardaespaldas.

- Eres una actriz o algo parecido?

- Bueno pues... - la chica se sonrojó un poco - no precisamente, es decir, apenas soy una debutante pero mi familia tiene mucho dinero y pues... me tienen muy protegida por cualquier cosa que pueda pasarme, si estuviera en un grupo las cosas serían más sencillas.

- En eso tienes razón, mis padres me dejaron unirme a un grupo musical precisamente porque éramos varios y sobre todo porque nos conocían a todos desde pequeños, creo que esa fue la razón por la que aceptaron.

- Debe ser divertido estar en un grupo con amigos, lástima que yo no tenga tanta suerte, mi padre es sumamente celoso y mi madre sólo se encarga de darle la razón, pero si no fuera porque mi voluntad es más grande creo que nunca hubiera salido de la mansión.

- El amor de los padres a veces puede tornarse en sobre protección verdad?

- Sí, tienes razón, y a todo esto cómo te llamas?

- Sólo llámame Hime.

- Encantada Hime, mi nombre es Helena.

- Como la princesa de la mitología.

- Sí, mi padre dice que me puso ese nombre precisamente porque a su parecer, es sumamente hermoso y mundialmente reconocido - dijo haciendo un ademán de falso orgullo y luego soltó una leve risa porque todos a su alrededor dormían.

- Bueno princesa Helena, creo que es mejor que descansemos o si no, no podremos rendir lo suficiente en nuestro viaje.

- De acuerdo Hime, buenas noches - terminó mientras se ponía su antifaz. - no olvides pedirme mi tarjeta de presentación y un autógrafo para obsequiártelo por que pronto valdrá mucho más de lo que puedas soñar.

- Será un verdadero placer tenerlo - sonrió Neko antes de ponerse su antifaz también mientras pensaba si sería bueno regalarle su autógrafo a la chica también.

Un par de horas después llegaban al aeropuerto, debido al cambio de horario les había costado un poco el conciliar el sueño, y por eso habían podido permanecer platicando un poco más de tiempo, bueno más bien Helena había permanecido platicando la mayor parte del tiempo, cosa que francamente Hinata agradeció ya que no le hubiera gustado tener que evadir las preguntas de la chica, al parecer la chica venía de una familia muy adinerada de origen Europeo, tenía más o menos su edad, y había estudiado actuación, recientemente había salido elegida como protagonista de una película y un par de locaciones serían en Japón así que por eso se dirigía junto con su representante, un guardaespaldas y varias personas más del staff en ese vuelo.

- ...así que creo que será muy emocionante porque es mi primer viaje al extranjero.

- Espero que te diviertas mucho, yo sólo voy de paso a encontrarme con mis compañeros.

- Wow! que emoción... por cierto antes que se me olvide - la chica sacó su cartera de su chamarra y le entregó una tarjeta de presentación, y sacando una fotografía la autografío. - Un regalo de mi parte - sonrió la chica.

- Muchas gracias. - Leyó la tarjeta "Helena Claret" - Te apellidas Claret

- Sí, es bonito no? - sonrió la joven.

- Sí, bastante. - Hinata guardó la tarjeta entre sus ropas.

- Bueno creo que tendré que irme ya, no tardamos en llegar y mi guardaespaldas seguramente me buscará en cuanto despierte, así que nos veremos.

- Fue un placer conocerte.

- Lo mismo digo. - La chica se levantó y justo en el camino se encontró con el que seguramente era su guardaespaldas, intercambiaron un par de palabras que parecían ser de molestia el hombre se apartó un poco para dejar pasar a la chica y se fue siguiéndola muy de cerca.

Pocos minutos después se encontraban aterrizando en el aeropuerto internacional, una vez que el avión tocó tierra Hinata soltó un suspiro, pronto estaría en casa, tan pronto como pudo levantarse tomó su bolsa de mano y caminó por el pasillo no vio a Helena por lo que supuso que se la habrían llevado finalmente, se colocó los lentes oscuros y su cabello negro azulado había quedado oculto debajo de una boina que hacía juego con su pantalón y su bolsa, no había tenido problemas durante el viaje pero para que arriesgarse a que la reconocieran en lo que recogía su maleta, fue entonces que volvió a ver a Helena junto a ella se encontraba su guardaespaldas y por la actitud de la chica parecía que se encontraba reprendiéndola mientras ella sólo rodaba los ojos en actitud aburrida, volteó hacia una tienda de souvenirs que se encontraba detrás de ella, el equipaje todavía no llegaba así que se acercó y tomó una revista, en ella venía el anuncio de su nuevo disco así que pensó "por qué no? ella me regaló su autógrafo" así que compró la revista y un marcador, se acercó a la chica quien la recibió con una sonrisa, justo en ese momento su guarda espaldas recogía las dos maletas que permanecían a la joven.

- Fue un placer conocerte Helena, y para corresponder a tu regalo yo te hago otro - dijo extendiéndole la revista.

- Eh? Gracias - sonrió la chica aunque con una pequeña gota en la cabeza.

- Creo que está por la página 26, nos veremos acaban de llegar por mi, Adiós. - sonrió Hinata mientras tomaba su maleta que llegaba en ese momento y dejando a la chica un poco sorprendida ya que había salido corriendo después de decir eso último.

- Página 26? - diciendo esto bajó su maleta y hojeó la revista, justo al encontrar la página vio el anuncio junto con la dedicatoria.

_Para Helena._

_Espero que triunfes en tu carrera,_

_Disfruta tu estadía en Tokyo._

_Con cariño._

_Neko._

- EHH? ES UNA JINCHUURIKI? - gritó haciendo que todo mundo volteara a verla pero como se mantenía observando la revista nadie pareció prestarle atención, cuando finalmente levantó la vista sólo pudo ver como Neko le dedicaba una alegre sonrisa mientras se despedía.

Poco antes del medio día Neji y Lee se encontraban en la disquera donde habían quedado de encontrarse con Sai, este se encontraba en una junta con los productores del nuevo disco.

- Esperamos que sea todo un éxito. - sonrió uno de los productores mientras salían de la sala de juntas.

- Empezaremos a trabajar en el próximo cuanto antes.

- Eso será bueno, mientras no sientan la presión de este disco, apenas veremos que tan bien es aceptado en la industria.

- Descuide eso no será problema. - Sai volteó hacia Neji y Lee quienes lucían algo aburridos. - nos permitirían usar un momento la sala de juntas.

- De acuerdo, pero informa en recepción cuando la desocupen.

- Gracias - Sai se acercó un poco a los chicos - Neji, Lee, necesito que hablemos en la sala de juntas, avisaré en recepción que le informen a Sasuke donde nos encontramos.

- De acuerdo. - entraron en la habitación y tomaron asiento no pasó mucho tiempo para que Sai volviera a entrar en el lugar.

- Bueno como estuvieron sus vacaciones. - preguntó Sai apoyando ambas manos en la mesa y al instante los dos chicos soltaron un profundo y sonoro suspiro. - He de interpretar eso como algo bueno o malo?

- Digamos que quizás el próximo disco no sea precisamente muy alegre - dijo Neji con tristeza apoyando su rostro en una mano mientras apoyaba esta sobre la mesa haciendo garabatos con los dedos de la otra sobre la madera.

- Vaya que problema - respondió Sai, mirando a Lee - y qué me dices de ti?

- Mi madre sigue enferma, pero dicen que no es nada serio, mejorará en un par de días - respondió un poco desanimado.

- Vamos chicos... - Sai no pudo continuar ya que en ese momento Sasuke hacía su aparición, Sai con una sonrisa se levantó para recibirlo, pero ni bien se había acercado a él, cuando Sasuke ya lo tenía contra la pared apretándolo por el cuello de la camisa. - Sasuke? - preguntó confundido.

- Por qué nunca me dijiste que estuvo desaparecido? - le dijo con voz tranquila, justo cuando Neji y Lee se habían acercado al ver lo ocurrido, en afán de detener a Sasuke, pero Sai frunció el ceño en un ademán molesto y apartó con brusquedad las manos de Sasuke.

- Porque nunca fue reportado como tal. - respondió molesto. - yo también creí que lo estaba pero Minato me dijo que se encontraba en casa de Kakashi.

Ante la mención de esos dos nombres fue el rostro de Sasuke el que lució confundido.

- Minato sabía...? - susurró por lo bajo pero sus puños se apretaron con tal fuerza que Sai pensó que comenzarían a sangrar en cualquier momento pero eso no sucedió pero como si leyera los pensamientos del chico se movió justo en el momento que Sasuke soltaba un puñetazo hacia la pared interceptando el golpe con su cuerpo y cayendo sin aire al suelo. - Estúpido! - gritó Sasuke al verlo caer de rodillas - por qué hiciste eso? - agregó arrodillándose ante Sai.

- Cof... porque eres nuestro guitarrista, cof... cof... y no podemos permitir cof... que te lastimes las manos.

Sasuke bajó el rostro evitando que vieran sus ojos, Neji y Lee permanecían en silencio como simples espectadores.

- Encontraste respuestas cierto? - dijo Sai casi sin aire mientras se sentaba apoyándose contra la pared, Sasuke asintió simplemente.

- No son buenas noticias. - respondió simplemente mientras levantaba la vista mirando a Sai con seriedad. - no después de lo que me acabas de decir.


	38. Chapter 38

**LA FUERZA DEL DESTINO**

Capítulo 38

El ensordecedor sonido de los gritos de los miles de fans reunidos se elevaban por todo el lugar, y así aun en la oscuridad las primeras notas de música se escuchaban provenientes del centro del escenario la voz de Neko inunda el lugar iniciando la canción en una tranquila tonada.

No ha salido el sol

y Ana y Miguel ya prenden llama.

Ella sobre él,

hombre y mujer,

deshacen la cama.

Y el mar que está loco por Ana

prefiere no mirar

Los celos no perdonan,

al agua, ni a las algas ni a la sal

Al amanecer ya está miguel sobre su barca.

Dame un beso amor y espera quieta junto a la playa.

Y el mar murmura en su lenguaje

"maldito pescador despídete de ella

no quiero compartir su corazón"

Y llorar y llorar y llorar por él

Y esperar y esperar y esperar de pie

En la orilla a que vuelva Miguel

Dicen la aldea que esa roca blanca es Ana.

Cubierta de sal y de coral

Espera en la playa

No esperes más niña de piedra

Miguel no va a volver

El mar le tiene preso por no querer cederle a una mujer

Y llorar y llorar y llorar por él

Y esperar y esperar y esperar de pie

En la orilla a que vuelva miguel

Incluso hay gente que asegura

Que cuando hay tempestad

Las olas las provoca

Miguel luchando a Muerte con el Mar.

_Y llorar y llorar y llorar por él_

_Y esperar y esperar y esperar de pie_

_En la orilla ..._

Y llorar y llorar y llorar por él

Y llorar y llorar y llorar por él

Y llorar y llorar y llorar sobre el mar.

"Ha pasado aproximadamente un mes desde la presentación de Los Jinchuuriki en el foro estrella y tal parece que este año empiezan con el pie derecho, que mejor que una gira para promocionar su nuevo material, su representante nos ha confirmado las fechas de sus presentaciones que estaremos pasando en sus pantallas, ya saben chicas si quieren ver a estos talentosos jóvenes no pierdan de vista las fechas de sus presentaciones, y a comprar los boletos, por lo pronto todo parece indicar que esta gira comienza con muchos ánimos, a mis espaldas podemos ver un lleno completo del auditorio en donde se lleva a cabo en estos momentos el concierto en vivo y en directo así que los dejamos con estas imágenes..."

Dentro de uno de los camerinos Temari veía la transmisión del concierto de los Jinchuuriki, al parecer todo se desarrollaba con tranquilidad, pero lo que en verdad le preocupaba era la revista que mantenía en sus manos, el ejemplar tan esperado de la revista "Cinco Continentes" había salido ese día a la venta y en portada como era de esperar se encontraban los tres chicos, anunciando una sesión exclusiva de fotografía, suspiró mientras continuaba observando el final del concierto.

***Flash Back***

- Estás segura que tenemos que hacer una sesión fotográfica... - inició Hinata una vez que se hubieran reunido nuevamente.

- EN TRAJE DE BA—O - dijo molesto Gaara mientras se cruzaba de brazos interrumpiendo a Hinata. - no es que me moleste que el mundo vea mi espectacular cuerpo pero... POR QU… NO ME LO DIJERON ANTES!

- Vamos Gaara no es como si tuvieras que ponerte adieta para posar. - dijo Temari.

- Por qué no, me vería mucho mejor, además que tal si Hinata tiene alguna marca en el cuerpo de su reciente encuentro con Neji y no lo quisiera mostrar. - Hinata se sonrojó completamente y comenzó a negar con ambas manos.

- Eso no es cierto, yo no...

- No hablarás por ti verdad Gaara? - la interrumpió Naruto con una sonrisa. - después de todo tu estuviste toda la semana con Lee.

- Para tu información Lee tuvo que irse a los tres días porque su mamá enfermó de pronto.

- Vaya entonces porque permaneciste ahí el resto de la semana. - Gaara pareció meditar un poco su respuesta.

- Digamos que había muchas cosas que requerían de mi total atención, como el caso de Esteban.

- Me cuesta creerlo. - sonrió Naruto - pero la idea de la sesión fotográfica fue mía, necesito que sea así.

- Pero recuerdo que nunca quisiste que hiciéramos una sesión en traje de baño.

- El caso es diferente, y por cierto Temari necesito que me consigas a alguien para que me maquille.

- Tenemos a nuestra maquillista.

- No es precisamente el tipo de maquillaje que estoy pidiendo.

- Entonces tendrás que explicármelo o no sabré a quien llamar.

- Descuida lo sabrás, pero en este momento quiero saber si hay alguna objeción de parte de alguno de los dos. - diciendo esto permaneció mirando a sus compañeros.

- No de mi parte - dijo tranquilamente Hinata.

- Yo sólo decía que siempre puede uno salir mejor en las fotografías. - dijo Gaara tranquilamente, y Naruto sólo sonrió.

- Descuida Gaara, le pediremos al fotógrafo que tome tu mejor ángulo en compensación, Temari, lo que yo necesito es alguien que pueda dibujarme un tatuaje temporal.

- Y para que quieres un tatuaje temporal.

- No es precisamente que lo quiera.

- No sabía que tuvieras un tatuaje?

- No lo tengo.

- Entonces no entiendo.

- Sólo consígueme a una persona que pueda hacerlo, lo demás es cosa mía.

- De acuerdo. - dijo Temari mientras veía como Naruto salía del lugar completamente serio.

- Lo perdimos... otra vez - susurró Gaara.

***Fin Flash Back***

- Eso fue estupendo Hinata, realmente te sirvieron esas vacaciones, quien diría que nos sorprenderías con una canción nueva para esta presentación. - Gaara hablaba felizmente mirando a su compañera quien correspondía con una sonrisa - viste como gritaba la gente, es emocionante estar en un escenario definitivamente.

- Me inspiró un poco los cuentos que había en la playa donde fuimos de vacaciones Neji y yo sólo tuve que pensar un poco para componer una canción y Neji me ayudó un poco a perfeccionarla.

- Veo que a pesar de todo sigue habiendo comunicación entre ustedes - dijo pícaramente Gaara haciendo sonrojar a Hinata.

- Es sólo un amigo.

- Vamos, no pudieron soportar más de tres días sin hablarse después de que se despidieron, y si no mal me equivoco se hablan diario.

- No quedamos en malos términos así que...

- Sí lo sé, presúmenos tu relación - seguía hablando Gaara, mientras que Naruto se limitaba a seguir a sus compañeros.

Temari salió de sus pensamientos al ver como los chicos entraban en el camerino.

- Vaya hasta que haces acto de presencia, señorita representante - dijo Gaara con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido.

- Tenía algo importante que hacer - dijo mostrándole a los chicos la revista, Gaara y Hinata guardaron silencio al ver el ejemplar mientras que Naruto tomaba la revista para hojearla, quería comprobar el contenido cuanto antes.

- Descuida Naruto todo está ahí - dijo Temari sin voltear a verlo, parecía preocupada.

- Espero que realmente llegue a sus manos - dijo un poco nervioso mientras apretaba levemente la revista.

Gaara y Hinata permanecieron en silencio un par de minutos.

- El concierto estuvo estupendo como siempre chicos, hacen muy buen trabajo - dijo de pronto Temari tratando de tranquilizar la tensión que había resultado de pronto en el lugar.

- El siguiente concierto es mañana cierto? - preguntó Gaara mientras tomaba un jugo de la hielera que habían llevado.

- Sí, tendremos que viajar esta noche para poder descansar un poco antes del concierto.

- Bueno, espero una cena digna de mí en ese caso - sonrió Gaara tratando de apartar toda la atención del tema de la revista.

- Tendrás suerte si podemos parar para comprar un par de hamburguesas. - dijo Temari.

- Pero Temari - se quejó siendo ignorado completamente cuando Temari abrió la puerta y volteó para decirles.

- Espero que se apresuren a cambiarse de ropa o saldremos tarde - terminó cerrando la puerta.

- Vaya pero que mal carácter. - Gaara se cruzó de brazos, Hinata simplemente sonrió un segundo para después caminar hacia la maleta que contenía su ropa.

- Será mejor apresurarse de cualquier manera. - Dijo de pronto Naruto cerrando la revista y volteando hacia sus compañeros con una sonrisa de maldad.

- Sí, supongo que será lo mejor - terminó Gaara bajando un poco la vista al no reconocer a su amigo, era mejor guardar silencio por el momento.

Las ventas del disco de "Anbu" había logrado sobrepasar las expectativas para alegría de Sai y el resto del equipo de producción.

- Creo que no tendremos trabas para la producción del siguiente material o me equivoco? - preguntó Sai a uno de los directores de la productora.

- Hay que aprovechar todo lo posible este éxito, las fechas de representaciones ya están saturada y tengo mucha fe en el próximo material, así que debes poner a trabajar a tus muchachos cuanto antes.

- En cuanto terminen la gira será el primer tema de la agenda.

- Perfecto - sonrió el hombre.

Por su parte los chicos se encontraban terminando uno de tantos conciertos, Lee salió del escenario y pegó un gran grito al llegar al camerino.

- LOS VISTE SAI, ESTO ES MARAVILLOSO! - entró corriendo en el camerino - Gritos, Música, Luces, es alucinante! A eso llamo explotar la flor de la juventud - gritaba Lee más que hablar.

- Creo que lo que realmente necesitas es algo en que gastar toda esa adrenalina que tienes. - sonrió Sai mientras una gota le resbalaba por la frente.

- Pero tenemos que viajar esta noche no es así? - preguntó Neji.

- Sí, pero creo que pondré a nuestro querido tecladista a correr un rato o no podrá dormir en toda la noche y lo que menos necesitamos es que esté cansado para el día de mañana - sonrió Sai.

- Exageraciones tuyas Sai - continuó Lee con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras tomaba una bebida que había encontrado dentro del camerino misma que le fue arrebatada por su representante sin miramientos. - EHH! Quien te da derecho a...

- Realmente crees que te dejaré consumir Cafeína en tu estado? - preguntó Sai

- Pero tengo sed - dijo Lee triste y su expresión fue doblemente triste al sentir como Sai le extendía una botella de agua - pero esto no sabe a nada.

- Es lo mejor para ti. - respondió el representante.

- Y ni siquiera está fría - dijo abriendo la botella molesto y dando un largo trago.

- Para que amanezcas afónico - reprochó Sai. - parece que realmente no sabes lo que haces.

Lee sólo cerró los ojos y se rascó la nuca sacando la lengua.

- Creo que era lo que necesitaba para quitarle el entusiasmo - se burló Neji.

- Muy gracioso.

Sai sonrió mientras Lee y Neji continuaban platicando, pero le preocupó un poco ver que Sasuke se encontraba en completo silencio.

- Sucede algo? - le preguntó acercándose a él, pero sólo le dirigió una mirada por unos segundos antes de voltear la vista - no es bueno que te tortures con el pasado.

- No es tan sencillo. - respondió Sasuke ignorando completamente a Sai mientras volvía a ensimismarse en sus pensamientos, en ese momento alguien tocaba a la puerta, un chico entró y después de decirle un par de palabras a Sai en voz baja le extendió un paquete haciendo que el representante frunciera el ceño y tras asentir, tomó el misterioso paquete y el chico se retiró.

Neji y Lee miraban con curiosidad el paquete que Sai abría tranquilamente.

- Qué es eso? - se aventuró a preguntar Neji.

- Es una revista, el productor me dijo que había un artículo muy interesante de los "Jinchuuriki" que podría interesarnos, o al menos a Sasuke - dijo Sai sin apartar la vista del paquete, pero sintiendo como había atraído la atención del guitarrista.

Finalmente sacó el ejemplar y en efecto en la portada aparecían los tres chicos integrantes del grupo, así que comenzó a hojear la revista.

- Una entrevista - dijo Sai mientras mantenía toda su atención en las páginas.

- Qué dice? - preguntaron Neji y Lee después de un par de minutos en los que Sai había permanecido leyendo la mencionada entrevista.

- Bueno... le hacen una entrevista a los chicos nada que no hayan dicho ya, pero estas últimas preguntas que le hacen a Kyubi en específico... "Supimos que recientemente el guitarrista del grupo "Anbu" te declaró abiertamente su amor, qué piensas al respecto?"... Kyubi responde: Tengo cosas más importantes en este momento para concentrarme en él.

- Vaya que fría actitud - dijo Neji.

- "Acaso hay alguien más en tu vida en estos momento?" - continuó leyendo Sai la entrevista. - K: "Desde luego, hay alguien en este momento que tiene toda mi atención", "Un antiguo romance?", K: "Digamos que es una persona que me marcó de por vida (risa) y estoy ansioso por volver a encontrarlo en cuanto me sea posible."

- Crees que esté hablando de Kakashi? - volvió a preguntar Neji, Sasuke simplemente se mantenía en silencio.

- Como saberlo - respondió Sai. - "Kyubi, si pudieras darle algún mensaje a esa persona cual sería" K: "mmm... creo que le diría, Gian Pierro haré todo lo posible por encontrarte, y no descansaré hasta lograrlo ya lo verás (sonrisa)" "Te has delatado ahora sabemos el nombre de esa persona especial, fue por él que te hiciste ese tatuaje?" K: "Bueno, algo hay de eso (risa) es un recuerdo que no podré olvidar nunca." ...después de eso la entrevista termina con unas palabras para los admiradores - Sai le da la vuelta a la página y sus ojos se abren unos segundos algo sorprendidos.

- Qué sucede? - pregunta Lee, pero Neji ya se había acercado lo suficiente y miraba la revista junto a su representante.

- Vaya no sabía que Kyubi fuera del tipo de chico que se pondría un tatuaje, pero no entiendo por qué ponerse un tatuaje de ese tipo - Sasuke sólo permanecía observando a Sai quien había cerrado los ojos.

- Tu lo has dicho Neji, Kyubi no es ese tipo de chicos... - abriendo tranquilamente los ojos le extendió la revista a Sasuke, quien tras permanecer unos segundos sin hacer movimiento alguno se decidió a tomar la revista - ...eso no es un tatuaje - terminó Sai hablándole a Sasuke cuando él tomó la revista y tras verla un segundo simplemente la estrujó con todas sus fuerzas con los ojos cerrados.

- Naruto. - Gaara movió ligeramente a su compañero de asiento quien despertó sobresaltado.

- Gaara? - respondió el rubio mientras se ubicaba donde se encontraba, estaban de camino a su siguiente concierto y ambos se encontraban compartiendo asiento en el autobús.

- Estabas teniendo una pesadilla, te escuché sollozar.

- No, perdóname no es nada. - respondió cerrando los ojos. - vuelve a dormir, perdóname por haberte despertado.

- Naruto... - Iba a hablar pero se arrepintió en el último momento, sólo recordó cuando se presentaron en la sesión fotográfica.

*** Flash Back***

Habían llegado puntualmente a la cita tres horas antes como estaba convenido para el maquillaje. Naruto se encontraba muy serio desde la mañana, tanto él como Hinata no entendían el porqué era tan especial esa sesión, cierto que iban a romper sus propias normas o mejor dicho Naruto las pensaba romper y eso les causaba una pequeña curiosidad, saber el por qué su amigo se afanaba tanto en mantener oculto su cuerpo pero el momento se acercaba para que ese secreto fuera descubierto, el chico que se encargaría de hacer el tatuaje temporal había llegado y todos habían pasado a la habitación donde se maquillarían y cambiarían, pero aún no entendía por qué Naruto se empeñaba en hacerse un dibujo.

- Eres tú a quien le haré el tatuaje? - preguntó el dibujante.

- Sí - respondió Naruto - y en primer lugar espero tu completa discreción al respecto, supongo que Temari ya te habrá comentado que no te responderé ninguna otra pregunta más que las estrictamente necesarias para que hagas tu trabajo - dijo el rubio mirando seriamente al dibujante.

- No habrá ningún problema - respondió el chico quizás un poco extrañado por lo dicho por su cliente.

- De acuerdo entonces empecemos - sacó una hoja de papel y se lo extendió al chico. - estos son los colores que utilizaras.

- Entendido. - respondió el dibujante mientras admiraba el dibujo y los colores.

- Lo que menos deseo es tener que verla a todo color pero creo que es mejor a dejarla como esta - se burló Naruto de sí mismo, y después de suspirar un poco se dio la vuelta y se quito la camisa quedando de espaldas al dibujante quien abrió los ojos un poco sorprendido al igual que Hinata y Gaara quienes permanecieron en silencio mientras el dibujante se apresuraba a seleccionar los colores para comenzar su trabajo, los pensamientos de Naruto volaban hacia el pasado inevitablemente.

El chico corría a todo lo que sus piernas le daban sentía su respiración agitada mientras atravesaba el lugar sin detenerse, podía sentir el olor de la sangre de todos los animales que habían sido sacrificados, un matadero sin duda, pero haciendo caso omiso al espantoso olor que despedía ese lugar continuó corriendo, estaba cerca de llegar a la salida, no era todavía tiempo de cantar victoria pero si lograba atravesar esa puerta tendría una ligera esperanza de poder escapar de sus secuestradores, con ese pensamiento en mente se forzó hasta el límite por alcanzar su objetivo, la noche había caído hacía pocos minutos atrás lo que le daba aún más esperanza de esconderse bajo el manto de la noche y poderse guiar por la luz de la luna, pero justo cuando estaba a punto de alcanzar el umbral sintió como algo se enredaba en su pie, haciéndolo caer al piso con tal fuerza que terminó por golpearse la cabeza y caer inconsciente, quizás fueron sólo un par de minutos o tal vez fueron horas, cuando abrió los ojos nuevamente se encontraba atado de pies y manos, colgado en un gancho como si se tratara de un pedazo de carne en una carnicería, trató de soltarse pero era inútil, a sus pies pudo ver un látigo, eso había impedido su escape, tragó saliva al ver quien había sido el causante de frustrar su escape, un Brancaleone, sí, un hombre de baja estatura, con un increíble volumen corporal, fornido pero con la locura pintada en la cara, era el típico rostro de un demente.

- Así que planeaba escapar - dijo el hombre mirando a su acompañante, un hombre extremadamente delgado, con tez pálida y unas increíbles ojeras azules, quien se entretenía encendiendo un cigarrillo. - Vaya y nosotros que lo habíamos tratado tan bien - se burló el larguirucho mientras exhalaba el humo del cigarrillo. - que te parece si le damos una pequeña lección para que no intente escapar nuevamente.

- Síiii - respondió el otro hombre con alegría mientras se acercaba al chico tocando una de sus piernas. - tengo el castigo perfecto - sonrió el hombre robusto dejando ver mejor su cara de lunático.

- Oh ya entiendo que es lo que quieres, je,je,je, creo que ese sería un castigo ejemplar, estás de suerte - dijo nuevamente el hombre del cigarro mientras le exhalaba el humo del cigarro en la cara al rubio - te dejaremos un pequeño recuerdo para que no nos olvides. - se burló el hombre mientras el chico cerraba los ojos con fuerza, pero los abrió al sentir que le levantaban la camisa por la espalda.

- Esto te enseñará a nunca tratar de escapar nuevamente - sonrió el hombre robusto.

- Qué piensan hacerme? - preguntó por primera y última vez el rubio tratando de ver lo que los hombres se disponían a hacerle.

- Te enseñaremos que con un Brancaleone nunca se juega - respondió el hombre del cigarro con una completa cara de seriedad, todo parecía indicar que ese día para mala suerte del rubio los hombres habían estado marcando las cabezas de ganado, y lo comprendió justo cuando ese metal al rojo vivo tocó la piel de su espalda arrancándole un desgarrador grito de dolor que aunque se escuchó por todos los alrededores para su mala suerte no hubo nadie que lo escuchara en muchas millas a la redonda, unas lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos justo segundos antes de que cayera inconsciente por el dolor.

El contacto frío de la pintura contra su espalda lo hizo reaccionar y desvió la vista mientras a través de un espejo podía ver el reflejo de lo que en ese momento iba tomando color, de aquella cicatriz se iba formando un escudo heráldico, un león blanco con una estrella de cinco picos amarilla sobre él, apoyando las garras sobre una palma, todo sobre un fondo azul y encerrados por un contorno rojo en forma de escudo y sobre este una corona y bajó el un par de ramas de laurel, el emblema de los Brancaleone.

**Notas finales del capítulo:**

La canción se llama "Naturaleza artificial" de Mecano, la descripción final en efecto es el escudo heráldico de los brancaleone, si alguien se apellida así y está leyendo esta historia, no es nada personal, pero me encantó el nombre y encontré el escudo en una busqueda así que mi mentecita trabajó y terminó plasmado en la espalda de naru-chan, deberían agradecerme eso no :P

**Novahikaru**


	39. Chapter 39

**LA FUERZA DEL DESTINO**

Capítulo 39

Gaara trataba de reconciliar el sueño, pero no pudo en esos primeros momentos, había pasado poco más de un mes desde el concierto, y suspiró un poco cansado de la situación, cuando se había reencontrado con Temari ella había prometido guardar su secreto, "enamorado" esa podía ser la palabra correcta? tres días habían sido suficientes para conseguir su corazón?

- Sai - susurró para sí mismo cuidando de no ser escuchado por su compañero de asiento, no podía permitir que él se enterara de lo que había pasado en esa corta ausencia en la que tanto Naruto como Kakashi habían bajado la guardia y los habían dejado libres por una semana, bueno no era que lo mantuvieran preso, ni contra su voluntad pero habían sido tan precavidos en todo lo que habían hecho, que se sentía un completo traidor después de lo que había ocurrido, pero a pesar de todo sabía que no se arrepentiría de su decisión, por otro lado, Konohamaru se comportaba por demás extraño con él, se sonrojaba al mirarlo y desviaba la vista, evitaba cualquier contacto con él y las constantes peleas ahora se habían reducido a cero, eso realmente comenzaba a preocuparlo, no es que no le agradara la paz que se respiraba, pero su sexto sentido quería evitar pensar en la razón del cambio del muchacho... NO! en ninguna forma podía dejar que la razón que suponía se viera hecha una realidad así que tendría que hablar seriamente con su compañero, no podía permitirse un malentendido de tal magnitud, estaba claro que la idea de tener pareja siempre le agradaba pero jamás con alguien como Konohamaru - "Está claro que eres irresistible Gaara, pero no puedes dejar que Konohamaru pierda el piso." - se dijo un par de días antes, justo el último en que había visto al motivo de sus tormentosos pensamientos, cuando había notado el cambio y tan pronto como entendió la situación se decidió a tomar cartas en el asunto, hablaría con Konohamaru tan pronto como se diera la oportunidad.

Habían pasado unos minutos solamente cuando recibió un mensaje en su teléfono celular.

- "Te encontré Rumpelstilskin" - este simple mensaje lo hizo sonreír, sabía que era el primero y quizás el último que recibiría pero le decía mucho más de lo que esas simples palabras podrían significar, una sonrisa involuntaria se pintó en sus labios, era la primera vez, que se sentía de esa forma... completamente Feliz, suspiró antes de volver a acomodarse para dormir. - "gracias por cumplir tu promesa, Sai"

Naruto se movió un poco en su asiento, sin despertar, se le notaba extenuado, su respiración era tranquila y acompasada, "no despertara" pensó Gaara mientras admiraba el rostro del rubio, y miró su celular un segundo, después volteó hacia el otro lado descubriendo a Hinata y Temari quienes descansaban en el siguiente par de asientos, y detrás de ellas los demás componentes del equipo de los "Jinchuuriki", habían tenido que rentar un autobús para transportar a todos sus elementos, Dios, a pesar de ganar tan bien, no podían despilfarrar el dinero? "Avaros" pensó Gaara, bien habrían podido transportarlos en un vuelo de primera clase pero Kakashi insistía que de ahora en adelante debían estar más que protegidos y que mejor forma que siendo escoltados por toda su comitiva, aunque fuera incómodo para ellos, pero bueno, en cierta forma Kakashi tenía razón al estar preocupado, después de la publicación de la revista "Cinco Continentes" el ambiente en cada concierto se sentía extremadamente denso, era como si estuvieran siendo observados y no precisamente por el público, sería que realmente la trampa había surtido efecto, de ser así entonces cada movimiento tenía que ser fríamente calculado no podían darse el lujo de un error, podría costarles la vida si estaban en la mira, volteó hacia su celular suspirando y después levantó la vista para admirar un segundo el paisaje nocturno de una carretera.

- "Cómo fue que terminé así?" - se preguntó mentalmente levantando el rostro hacia el techo.

Hinata se había marchado con Neji a la playa, el primer día había sido aunque no el mejor, si el más divertido, habían salido él y Lee a caminar por las plazas, parecían una pareja de enamorados, él se tomó la confianza de caminar del brazo de Lee, quien sonreía completamente sonrojado, comieron helado, y rieron como nunca a pesar de no haber comprado nada, y haber platicado de todo y nada en particular, el largo paseo que dieron por el parque le había fascinado a Gaara, el día siguiente no había sido tan divertido pero entraba dentro de las expectativas de pelirrojo, una comida en un restaurante lujoso donde había muchas parejas, por qué negarlo, el romance flotaba en el aire, pero pese a los intentos de Lee por acercarse a Gaara y romper esa invisible barrera que parecía separarlos, no pudo descubrir la manera, aún así esa noche había tenido un toque especial, Lee era quien hablaba en su mayoría, le contaba de su familia, sus padres, no tenía hermanos por lo que sus padres lo sobreprotegían demasiado, Gaara sonreía escuchando el relato sin interrumpirlo en ningún momento, sin embargo esa velada no había terminado tan románticamente como había comenzado, una llamada por parte del padre de Lee les había interrumpido la noche, su madre no se encontraba del todo bien, aunque no fue sino hasta el día siguiente cuando en pleno almuerzo su madre al parecer había agravado debido al tiempo frío y a pesar de no desearlo, Lee tuvo que viajar de emergencia dejando solo a Gaara, se despidieron en la entrada del hotel, tan pronto como Lee subió en el taxi y se miraron por última vez, Gaara le sonrió dulcemente pero cuando el auto se marchó se sintió repentinamente solo.

- Qué tristeza no ser una persona prioridad para nadie en este momento - se susurró en voz baja mientras el aire frío agitaba su cabello, no lloraría, pero la tristeza le oprimía el pecho estrujándole el corazón.

- Shukaku - la voz llamándolo lo hizo voltear hacia el desconocido. - qué haces aquí? Creía que te habías marchado con tus amigos.

- Pues ya ves que no fue así... Sai - sonrió el chico, mientras mantenía sus brazos cruzados detrás de su cuerpo. - Al parecer estoy solo por el resto de la semana, estaba pensando en que podría entretener mi tiempo.

- Ya cenaste?

- Almorcé tarde. - volvió a sonreír.

- Quieres acompañarme a tomar una copa en el bar, o tienes algún otro plan para esta noche.

El chico meditó un par de segundos su respuesta, sabía que no debía confiar en Sai y mucho menos sus intenciones, pero la compañía de alguien aunque fuera el enemigo lo reconfortaría en ese momento.

- De acuerdo. - sonrió nuevamente.

Entraron al bar del hotel, se sentaron en la mesa más apartada, pero donde pudieran escuchar al pianista que ambientaba el lugar.

- Lee se acaba de marchar - comentó Shukaku. - su madre al parecer se agravó de momento.

- En parte es cierto, pero también lo utilizan como excusa para traer de vuelta a su hijo a casa. - dijo de pronto Sai.

- Yo no veo el problema en querer tener a su hijo con ellos en un momento como este.

- No es problema, pero no quita que sea verdad, casualmente siempre coincide con los días de descanso de "Anbu" - el chico permaneció serio en ese momento, y Sai suspiró al ver que lo había ofendido. - te parece si cambiamos el tema?

- Tomaré un Martini - dijo mirando la carta sin voltear a ver a su interlocutor.

- Puedo hacerte una pregunta? - "ya comenzamos" pensó Gaara.

- Claro.

- Qué hacía un chico como tú, con un hombre como Esteban?

- Sabía que preguntarías eso, simplemente fue un error de mi parte, iba a comprarle una casa pero la transacción no llegó a feliz término cómo pudiste darte cuenta.

- Y para que querría un chico como tú, una casa en un lugar como este? - preguntó Sai mirando tranquilamente al chico.

- Es un buen lugar para pensar en visitar y hacer una fiesta, quizás unas vacaciones. - sonrió.

- No me pareces tan superfluo. - sonrió Sai.

- Y según tu, cómo soy? - sonrió apoyando uno de sus codos sobre la mesa y sobre su mano su rostro.

- Creo que eres un chico que aunque te agradan las fiestas y las visitas, prefieres que sean en una casa chica donde puedas conversar con todos tus amigos y enterarte de todos los detalles, a una gran fiesta donde platiques con unas pocas personas sin enterarte realmente de nada, a menos que sea un asunto de negocios y quieras ser el centro de atención. - sonrió Sai mirando al chico.

- Vaya así que según tú prefiero el rol de ama de casa a el rol doncel de sociedad, ese es tu análisis.

- O podría ser que como Shukaku te guste llamar la atención y te gusta ser escurridizo al mismo tiempo.

- Vaya ahora soy transparente como un cristal - se burló de sí mismo y de la interpretación, pero un poco desconcertado por la descripción, si bien era cierto que le gustaba ser el centro de atención cada que podía, también le agradaban mucho las fiestas donde pudiera convivir con sus amigos y poder capturar en su mente todos los buenos momentos que pudiera. - puedo hacerte yo una pregunta?

Sai le extendió la carta al mesero después de pedirle un whisky y un Martini.

- Claro.

- Cuál es tu historia? - preguntó mirándolo a los ojos directamente.

- La mía, bueno... no es una historia que mucha gente quiera escuchar.

- Tengo mucho tiempo libre. - sonrió Gaara.

Sai suspiró, y levantando la vista miró a Shukaku con tranquilidad.

- Bueno yo fui hijo único, mis padres murieron hace ya muchos años, en ese entonces yo era ya mayor de edad así que me quedé prácticamente sólo aunque no desamparado. - hizo una pequeña pausa - cuando empecé a trabajar, conocí a una chica que era realmente hermosa, todo en ella me gustaba, era perfecta o así la idealizaba yo, tanto que creo que tuve miedo cuando aceptó ser mi novia.

Gaara permaneció mirando a Sai cuando este hizo una larga pausa, con los ojos cerrados, la conversación lo había hecho pensar en sus padres, y su corazón se estrujó en su pecho.

- No era mi intensión ser indiferente con ella, siempre tenía palabras de apoyo para mi, siempre me alentaba a seguir adelante cuando algún caso se volvía pesado, había días que pasaba toda la noche pensando dentro de la oficina y cuando llegaba en la mañana a la casa, ella me recibía con una alegre sonrisa y el desayuno recién preparado, era demasiado para mi, sentía que en cualquier momento podía llegar y ya no verla más, aunque el hecho de que fuera una oficial bajo mi mando tal vez me hacía pensar que sería imposible para mí el dejar de verla en algún momento.

- Una oficial bajo tu cargo? - preguntó.

- Ah, lo siento, creo que debí empezar por ese pequeño detalle, yo antes de ser un simple representante, era agente de la policía, era un detective, pero ya estoy retirado desde hace bastante tiempo.

- Estás seguro que te has retirado?

- Al menos ya no soy parte de la policía, me retiré... cuando mi querida Ino murió. - dijo y permaneció en silencio, justo en ese momento el mesero llegaba con las bebidas, así que Gaara no pudo decir palabra alguna, simplemente permanecía con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa mirando la mesa, el mesero se retiró y escuchó como Sai le daba las gracias haciéndolo regresar a la realidad.

- Cómo fue?

- Llevábamos muchos años dentro de un caso, era algo que empezó muy pequeño, y tardamos muchos años en eso, ya que nunca encontrábamos pruebas solidas para inculpar a los responsables, hubo muchos agentes dentro de esa investigación, agentes encubiertos, investigadores, oficiales comunes, como lo era Ino, pero todo se salió de control al final, sólo necesitábamos hacer un cateo de rutina a una mansión, nos habían reportado que ahí encontraríamos las pruebas necesarias e incluso investigamos el lugar un par de meses antes, así que aunque había un pequeño riesgo a nadie le pasó por la cabeza el que fuera una trampa que nos tendieron exclusivamente a nosotros.

- Qué pasó? - preguntó mirándolo tranquilamente a los ojos.

- El cateo empezó sin novedad, entraron en la casa, muchos de nosotros monitoreábamos la operación a distancia ya que podía haber observadores, pero de pronto todos los radios se encendieron y escuché la voz de Minato Namikase, pero las últimas palabras que escuché fueron las de Ino llamándome, fue un grito tan terrorífico que nunca en la vida voy a poder olvidarlo, una primera detonación desencadenó un efecto dominó dentro de la finca que quedó reducida a cenizas, toda prueba, evidencia incriminatoria, así como nuestros agentes desaparecieron entre las llamas, fue un espectáculo aterrador, muchos de nosotros tuvimos que recibir asistencia psicológica un buen tiempo, muchos agentes se retiraron después de eso, y con las pocas o muchas pruebas que había empezamos la cacería de brujas, pero fueron pocos a los que pudimos vincular, el cabecilla cayó por traición de esos pocos.

- Y has logrado superar esa pérdida? - preguntó nuevamente con un poco de ansiedad, era como si se hiciera esa pregunta a él mismo.

- La vida continua, pero uno nunca se repone por completo - respondió Sai con los ojos cerrados mientras le daba un trago a su bebida, Gaara había permanecido con la cabeza baja, no había probado siquiera su Martini, sólo lo movía de una mano a la otra. - me hubiera gustado aprovechar mejor el tiempo que viví con Ino, pero para mi desgracia eso ya no puede ser.

- Nunca has pensado en buscarte a otra pareja?

- No por el momento, creo que no he encontrado otra persona igual.

Gaara lo admiró mientras Sai sostenía su vaso frente a su rostro dispuesto a darle un trago a su bebida, y finalmente bajó la vista y le dio un trago a su Martini.

El silencio reinó después de eso, simplemente escuchaban el piano, cuando una vocalista comenzó a cantar una canción.

It keeps coming back to me (Continua volviendo a mi)

I remember this pain (Recuerdo este dolor)  
It spreads across my eyes (Se extiende a través de mis ojos)

Everything is dull (Todo es gris)

Everyone's smiling, they're smiling (Todos están riendo, ellos ríen)

It pushes me far far away (Esto me empuja muy, muy lejos)

I can't understand (No puedo entender)

Everything is blue (Todo es azul)

Can you hear me out there? (Puedes oírme allá afuera?)

Will you hold me now, Hold me now, My frozen heart (Vas a abrazarme ahora? Sostén ahora mi congelado corazón.)

I'm gazing from the distance and (Estoy mirando fijamente desde la distancia y)

I feel everything pass through me (Siento que todo pasa a través de mi.)

I can't be alone right now (No puedo estar sola en este momento.)

Will you hold me now, Hold me now, My frozen heart (Vas a abrazarme ahora? Sostén ahora mi congelado corazón.)

I'm lost in a deep winter sleep (Estoy perdida en un profundo sueño de invierno)

I can't seem to find my way out alone (No parece que pueda encontrar sola la forma de salir.)  
Can you wake me (Puedes despertarme?)

Mientras las canción avanzaba su corazón comenzaba a palpitar dentro de su pecho, Sai se mantenía observando su vaso, se encontraba recordando, por primera vez en mucho tiempo se encontraba frente a su propio reflejo y sintió deseos de llorar al verse a través de ese amante con el corazón destrozado por la pérdida... pérdida... eso era lo que él había sentido a través de todos esos años, un sentimiento así quizás pasara desapercibido por el resto del mundo pero para quienes lo conocían era muy difícil de disimular, e internamente le agradeció a Sai el ser completamente honesto y abrirle su corazón aunque él no pudiera hacer nada para hacerle olvidar a su fantasma ya que él mismo no encontraba la forma de superar los suyos.

I know when I let it in (Yo sé que cuando lo dejo entrar)

It hides love from this moment (esconde al amor de este momento.)

So I guard it close (Entonces protégelo de cerca)  
I watch the moves it makes (Vigila los movimientos que hace.)

But it gets me, but it gets me (Pero aquello me atrapa, pero aquello me atrapa)

I wish I could understand how I (Desearía poder entender como yo)  
Could make it disappear, make it disappear (Puedo hacerlo desaparecer, hacerlo desaparecer.)

Anyone out there hear me now? (Alguien me escucha ahora allá afuera?)

Will you hold me now, Hold me now, My frozen heart (Vas a abrazarme ahora? Sostén ahora mi congelado corazón.)

Kiss my lips and maybe you can take me to your world for now (Besa mis labios y tal vez puedas llevarme a tu mundo por hoy.)

I can't be alone right now (No puedo estar sola en este momento.)

Will you hold me now, Hold me now, My frozen heart (Vas a abrazarme ahora? Sostén ahora mi congelado corazón.)

Please make it all go away (Por favor haz que todo se vaya)

Am I ever gonna feel myself again? (Volveré a sentirme alguna vez?)

I hope I will (Espero que sí)

Will you hold me now, Hold me now, My frozen heart (Vas a abrazarme ahora? Sostén ahora mi congelado corazón.)

I'm gazing from the distance and (Estoy mirando fijamente desde la distancia y)

I feel everything pass through me (Siento que todo pasa a través de mi.)

I can't be alone right now (No puedo estar sola en este momento.)

Will you hold me now, Hold me now, My frozen heart (Vas a abrazarme ahora? Sostén ahora mi congelado corazón.)

I'm lost in a deep winter sleep (Estoy perdida en un profundo sueño de invierno)

I can't seem to find my way out alone (No parece que pueda encontrar sola la forma de salir.)  
Can you wake me? (Puedes despertarme?)

Sai había cerrado los ojos escuchando la canción, pero los abrió un poco sorprendido al escuchar un pequeño sollozo, cuando levantó la vista descubrió al chico frente a él, con una mano sobre su rostro, lloraba, y trataba de ocultarlo torpemente con su mano, su mirada se suavizó ante aquel espectáculo, lo sabía, ese chico más que ser un joven frívolo como deseaba aparentar, ocultaba una gran pena detrás de su radiante sonrisa, una simple canción lo había desarmado por completo.

- Discúlpame, creo que mejor regreso a mi habitación. - dijo el chico tratando de aparentar un dolor de cabeza, cubriendo su frente y ojos con su mano.

- No creo que la soledad te ayude, en este momento - Gaara levantó el rostro cubierto de lágrimas un poco sorprendido, pero sólo resonaba una estrofa de la canción en ese momento "I can't be alone right now" (No puedo estar solo en este momento.)

Sai se levantó y aproximándose a Gaara se sentó junto a él y cariñosamente lo abrazó, Gaara abrió los ojos completamente sorprendido y en ese momento un par de lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos.

- Aunque sólo sea por esta noche, yo te voy a proteger - le susurró mientras acariciaba su sedoso cabello.

Tras un pequeño suspiro, Gaara escondió su rostro entre los brazos de Sai y lloró, dejó escapar toda su tristeza, toda su soledad, se hicieron compañía sólo por esa noche, la soledad y los recuerdos los unieron en ese cálido abrazo que no se deshizo en toda la noche.

Cuando abrió los ojos a la mañana siguiente se encontró recostado sobre el pecho de Sai, ni siquiera se había quitado el saco, solamente había desanudado su corbata, su rostro parecía tan relajado y sereno, sintió los ojos un poco hinchados por las lágrimas, así que le besó la mejilla tratando de no despertarlo, le sonrió al sentir como se movía ligeramente moviendo su rostro hacia el otro lado, y seguía respirando completamente dormido.

- Muchas gracias Sai. - se levantó y salió de la habitación, se secó las lágrimas, su corazón ya no dolía, pero latía con fuerza dentro de su pecho. - qué tal si le damos una oportunidad? - habló en voz baja como si le estuviera preguntando a su corazón, y rió levemente mientras se dirigía hacia su habitación. - confiar en el enemigo? - se preguntó mientras se detenía - eso es traición Gaara - se dijo por último permaneciendo pensativo mientras suspiraba recargado en la puerta. - "piensa bien antes de actuar" - se reprendió internamente. - "me dejé envolver por la nostalgia." Pero parece imposible no hacerlo después de lo que me contó. - se cruzó de brazos y permaneció reflexionando con la cabeza agachada.

Sai abrió los ojos, con un largo suspiro, permaneció unos segundos mirando el techo y sonrió mientras volvía a acomodarse en la cama, sintiendo la tibieza que el cuerpo de su compañero había dejado y por primera vez en mucho tiempo descubrió que había dormido profundamente, no lo había atormentado ningún recuerdo, abrió los ojos y pensó seriamente a que se debía eso, sería por la compañía de Shukaku, realmente podía decir que él había sido el causante de esa repentina tranquilidad en su alma.

- Creo que tendré que averiguarlo - se dijo mientras cerraba los ojos tratando de aprovechar quizás un par de horas más de sueño.

Esa mañana había sido realmente tranquilizadora, no tenía presión de ningún tipo, al contrario se sentía excesivamente bien, así que aprovechó para salir de compras, quizás no fuera tan divertido como hacerlo con sus amigos pero para que esconder el hecho de que le enloquecía la idea de estrenar nueva ropa con su productivo salario que seguramente ya había sido depositado en su Tarjeta de Crédito... sonrió con el termino Tarjeta de Crédito, era la mejor bendición para un hijo y el terror para cualquier padre, aunque claro que a esas alturas él mismo tenía que hacerse cargo de esos pequeños encuentros con los bancos, pero eso no evitaba que pudiera darse un par de "extravagantes" lujos.

- A dónde iré primero? - se preguntó llevándose un dedo a los labios mirando ambos lados de la avenida, toda repleta de tiendas, más de alguna ya la había visitado con sus compañeros así que no se detendría demasiado en ellas, suspiró.

Sai miraba al chico a la distancia, se encontraba de pie en la entrada de una pequeña cafetería al aire libre, podía ir a saludarlo, pero sería demasiado abrumador para ambos, habían pasado una noche algo extraña, era como si mutuamente hubieran purificado sus almas, así que prefirió entrar y tomar un café antes de hacer cualquier movimiento en falso, la mesa que escogió fue una en la sección de la terraza al aire libre, aunque hacía demasiado frío era la que mejor visibilidad de la avenida le proporcionaba, el café le calentó el cuerpo y mientras observaba al chico entrar en una de las muchas tiendas, el prefirió estudiar un par de proyectos que la disquera había propuesto, las horas pasaron, mientras se entretenía viendo como el chico entraba y salía de tienda en tienda se dio cuenta que sólo una bolsa lo acompañaba en todo su largo recorrido, después de terminar con los pendientes del día, salió del café dirigiéndose a la última tienda donde había entrado el chico de cabellos escarlata.

Lo localizó a primera vista, se encontraba fuera de los probadores, con un fino traje de color azul marino que resaltaba sus ojos verdes, había cubierto su cabello con un sombrero muy al estilo de un gagnster y se encontra colocándose unos guantes de piel al tiempo que se miraba en un espejo de cuerpo completo, estaba jugando, se divertía admirándose a sí mismo con esa radiante sonrisa mientras volteaba y se estudiaba detenida y rigurosamente por unos segundos desde diferentes ángulos, llevándose un dedo a los labios esperaba tener su completa aprobación, pero unos segundos después el reflejo del espejo concentró su mirada únicamente en él y le correspondió con una sonrisa.

- Es un estilo algo peculiar para ti, pero te ves muy bien- sonrió Sai acercándose a él.

- Gracias, es algo que no se puede esconder, me veo bien con cualquier cosa - respondió cerrando un ojo en un guiño y mientras sacaba un poco la lengua - pero no sé, creo que es demasiado... azul - sonrió mirando el reflejo de Sai en el espejo.

- Bueno si, algo hay de eso - respondió mirándolo - pero pareces película de época.

- Sí creo que no valdría el gasto. - terminó dirigiéndose hacia los probadores - a menos claro que desees regalármelo - sonrió.

- Tendré que consultarlo con la billetera - terminó y aunque el comentario no le cayó muy en gracia al chico quien hizo un pequeño puchero, terminó por entrar finalmente en el vestidor.

- No me lo tomes a mal pero no eres nada consentidor.

- Nunca dije que lo fuera - sonrió Sai al escuchar la voz de Shukaku dentro del vestidor.

- Creí que eras mi guardián - lo sorprendió la voz de Shukaku de pronto.

- Lo soy? - le preguntó a la puerta donde se encontraba, pero le respondió solamente un largo silencio.

- Sólo jugaba Sai - sonrió después de abrir la puerta y mostrarse completamente cambiado dejando en manos de la vendedora el traje con todos sus accesorios. - nunca podría presionarte de esa forma. - volvió a burlarse.

- Pero sería solamente hasta el viernes cierto? - respondió Sai mirándolo a los ojos y él volteó a mirarlo también, fue esa mirada o quizás el tono en el que había pronunciado esas palabras casi como una súplica, o quizás ese ligero temblor que le recorrió el cuerpo cuando desvió el contacto. - bien podría sacrificarme - terminó con un tono burlón que lo hizo manifestar su disgusto con un puchero.

- Te burlas de mi? - dijo mirándolo de reojo.

- Soy un caballero sería incapaz de hacer algo así - le respondió con una sonrisa - no me parece correcto que un doncel como tu ande solo por una ciudad tan grande.

- Si, lo sé, es peligroso y bla, bla, bla. - dijo Shukaku con enfado conociendo el discurso.

- No, es que es muy triste desaprovechar un lugar tan hermoso para conocerlo solo - respondió mientras se adelantaba unos pasos Shukaku bajó la vista y se sonrojó sin saber el motivo - aunque tal vez te moleste mi compañía - dijo volteando a verlo.

- O tal vez a ti te moleste la mía - respondió sin mirarlo a los ojos y quizás un poco cabizbajo, pero le sorprendió cuando él se acercó y levantándole el rostro con un dedo por el mentón negó con una sonrisa mirándolo a los ojos.

- Nunca me molestarías.

**Notas de Autora:**

La canción de este capítulo se llama "Winter Sleep" es si no mal recuerdo el segundo o tercer ending de la serie de NANA, y la canta Olivia quien en la serie canta las canciones de REIRA la vocalista de Trapnest, si tienen oportunidad de escuchar esa canción y comprenderán a Gaara, llorarán tanto como yo, además aprovechen porque ya les puse la letra de la canción así que ya podrán entenderla no como yo que la empecé a escuchar sin saber que decía además está completa no se pueden quejar, me esfuerzo por ustedes.

**Novahikaru**


	40. Chapter 40

**LA FUERZA DEL DESTINO**

Capítulo 40

El tiempo pareció detenerse un par de segundos, sus miradas se encontraban, sintió que el aire le faltaba pero Sai sólo retiró sus dedos de su barbilla y se alejó.

- Quieres ir a conocer algún lugar en especial o nos unimos a algún grupo de turistas?

- Eh? - se sorprendió completamente sonrojado, y desviando la vista dijo - creo que no estaría mal unirnos a algún grupo - respondió más por inercia que por otra cosa, mientras se reprendía mentalmente, en qué momento había aparecido en su mente la imagen de Sai besándolo, es cierto, le gustaba, era atractivo, estaban solos, durmieron juntos aunque en una forma por demás extraña, para que negarlo, se estaba rindiendo a los encantos de un hombre que sólo buscaba sacarle información... Suspiró profundamente ante este pensamiento.

- Te sientes bien?

- Qué es lo que quieres saber? - preguntó de repente y Sai pareció desconcertado por la pregunta.

- A qué grupo sería bueno unirnos, hay muchos lugares que conocer y poco tiempo - dijo llevándose el pulgar y el índice a la barbilla.

- No me refiero a eso, lo que quiero saber es que información buscas en mí, no me digas que estás conmigo realmente porque te soy simpático, o porque realmente te intereso - permaneció un momento en silencio. - por favor no juegues conmigo Sai, aunque no lo creas no soy tan tonto.

Sai lo miró unos segundos en silencio mientras que el chico que se encontraba frente a él evadía su mirada.

- Es cierto que me interesa toda la información posible acerca de Naruto, pero créeme nunca jugaría con los sentimientos de alguien para obtener información, nunca fue mi estilo - desvió la mirada - además no tengo ninguna obsesión con esa información, el problema es de Sasuke y Naruto no mío, no ganaré ningún beneficio y ningún perjuicio, tal vez sea sólo curiosidad por saber qué fue lo que pasó realmente, nada más.

- Entonces una vez que hayas obtenido algo de información de mí, cada uno se irá por su lado y listo, no ha pasado nada.

- No creo que estés enamorado de mi, por el contrario yo no estoy seguro de lo que siento por ti, lo que ocurrió ayer no es algo a lo que yo este acostumbrado, no puedo definirlo en este momento pero... eres especial Shukaku, es todo lo que puedo decir a mi favor. - terminó metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

- Pero el hecho es que si me buscar por información.

- Te diré una cosa, disfrutemos estos días que faltan, conozcamos la ciudad, hazme compañía, yo prometo no preguntarte nada, creo que ambos necesitamos unas merecidas vacaciones para crear nuevos recuerdos no te parece, sería divertido relajarse un poco y distraerse de todo no.

- No me exigirás que responda después ninguna pregunta?

- Lo juro - respondió levantando la mano.

- Mmmmm... - el chico miró a Sai detenidamente unos minutos. - no hay ninguna trampa de la que daba enterarme.

- Ninguna - sonrió esperando la respuesta del joven.

Este pareció titubear un poco pero suspirando relajó su expresión y miró al hombre frente a él.

- Espero no arrepentirme. - dijo por último acercándose a él con una sonrisa - en el lobby del hotel pueden informarnos. - sonrió y Sai asintió con una sonrisa.

_Mi corazón y yo hemos decidido no tratar_

_Porqué últimamente sólo nos tocó sangrar_

_Eso está bien_

_Ya tengo mis problemas_

_Para perder_

_El tiempo en otros temas_

Lo que ocurrió después me parece tan increíble, fue maravilloso ese paseo, nos fugamos prácticamente en una aventura turística, admiramos la ciudad desde el mirador y tomé muchas fotografías, mientras escuchábamos el vago parloteo del guía de turistas, aprovechábamos para apartarnos del grupo y admirar a solas los lugares más a fondo, admirar con más detenimiento las construcciones, era mucho más interesante escuchar las explicaciones que Sai leía del folleto de guía turística tratando de ilustrarme, creo que nunca reí tanto al verlo tratar de entender el sentido de los mapas, poner su mirada más concentrada para tratar de descifrar el próximo recorrido o aunque sea para tratar de suponer donde podríamos reencontrarnos con nuestro grupo.

_Pero llegaste a mi_

_Sin que te lo pidiera_

_Con sólo sonreír_

_Has roto mi barrera_

_Y he vuelto a sentir_

_algo que había olvidado_

_Te culpo solo a ti_

_por haberme mirado_

La noche cayó con una rapidez asombrosa, y una vez solos ver la ciudad desde un elegante restaurante parecía la cereza del pastel, es maravilloso ver una ciudad de noche, las luciérnagas multicolor de los bares y un sin fin de centros nocturnos, creo que me impidieron disfrutar completamente de mi cena, estaba embelesado, pero lo que más disfruté fue la forma en que Sai me miraba, él me admiraba a mí, y eso me halagaba.

_Me siento tan extraño como si no fuera yo_

_Y todo lo que hago no obedece a la razón_

El vino estaba haciendo acto de presencia, durante la cena un delicioso vino tinto acompañó a un suculento platillo, pero después de eso, más copas siguieron acompañando la sobremesa, la cual fue por demás tranquila, los temas en un principio no variaban, el clima, los conciertos, nada fuera de lo normal hasta que después de un momento, un pequeño silencio invadió el ambiente, y yo tomaba una nueva copa de vino tinto.

- Me recuerdas a un cuento de hadas - habló Sai de pronto.

- En serio? A cuál?

- Recuerdas una historia donde una princesa debía descubrir el nombre de un duende?

- Quiero suponer que yo soy la princesa. - dijo Shukaku mirando a Sai de no muy buena forma haciendo que él simplemente riera suavemente.

- Si descubriera tu nombre... podría llamarte nuevamente. - sonrió mientras contemplaba el vino a través de su copa.

- Tal vez podrías hacerlo - respondió Shukaku.

- Entonces ese será mi reto.

- Quieres alguna pista?

- Me la darías?

- Fui uno de los más populares de mi clase, y estudié esgrima muchos años. - sonrió. - Era capitan de mi grupo.

- Y eras amigo de Naruto - sonrió Sai.

- Desde la primaria.

- Me has dicho todo de ti. - terminó finalmente sonriendo.

_Yo estaba bien._

_Conforme, controlado,_

_creo que sé,_

_Porqué todo ha cambiado_

Era la última noche, ambos se encontraban dentro de la habitación de Sai, un beso en los labios comenzó todo, no se dio cuenta en qué momento fue que terminó recostado en la cama, con Sai sobre él besándole de una forma tan lenta y delicada, que no pudo evitar que un suspiro escapara de sus labios cuando el beso se rompió, le rodeaba el cuello con sus brazos y sintió escalofríos cuando los labios de Sai se deslizaron por su cuello, y abrió los ojos al sentir que lo que estaba sucediendo se le estaba escapando de su control, pero no sabía si quería detenerse o continuar, pero definitivamente lo estaba disfrutando, tanto que no pudo evitar que un placentero gemido saliera de sus labios cuando Sai tocó su piel por debajo de su ropa, y entonces... sintió pánico por primera vez en su vida, tanto que comenzó a temblar... sus manos dejaron de rodear el cuello de Sai, y cayeron a cada lado de su cabeza completamente inertes, desvió su rostro hacia un lado mientras pasaba saliva con mucho esfuerzo... era eso lo que realmente quería...

_Y es que llegaste a mi_

_Sin que te lo pidiera_

_Con sólo sonreír_

_Has roto mi barrera_

_Y he vuelto a sentir_

_algo que había olvidado_

_Te culpo sólo a ti_

_por haberme mirado_

Sai se separó, se desconcertó un poco al no sentir más los brazos del chico alrededor de su cuello pero al ver su expresión no pudo evitar quizás sentir ternura, se había dejado llevar por un sentimiento que al parecer era inexistente en el chico así que recostándose de lado buscó la mirada de Shukaku, y le sonrió ligeramente, estaba aterrado, esa era la palabra, no podía culparlo, acarició su mejilla apartando un mechón de su cabello, y sintió el temblor de su cuerpo, y comprendió completamente la situación, era el pánico de la primera vez, extendió sus brazos y lo acunó contra su pecho.

- No pasará nada. - le susurró al oído para tranquilizarlo.

- Perdón - respondió por lo bajo casi más para él mismo.

- No pasa nada - volvió a repetir y cerrando los ojos dejó que el tiempo pasara hasta que el chico se quedó dormido. - perdóname a mí.

A la mañana siguiente el pelirrojo fue el primero en despertar y al darse cuenta de lo que estuvo a punto de suceder una terrible vergüenza lo invadió, se levantó sin hacer ruido y salió de la habitación, tan pronto como llegó a su cuarto le habló a Temari, no podía permanecer ni un minuto más en ese lugar.

- "Ah, sí, ahora lo recuerdo, ya entiendo por qué me desmayé, con semejante cruda moral y física" - se dijo mentalmente mientras se cubría el rostro completamente avergonzado, rojo hasta la coronilla y prefirió cerrar los ojos y trataba de conciliar nuevamente el sueño, debía descansar lo más que pudiera, o no podría dar un buen concierto cuando llegaran, aunque precisamente para eso llegaban con un día de anticipación pero aun así el descanso siempre es necesario, y sus pensamientos necesitaban vacaciones después de eso.

Sai cerró su teléfono después de mandar el mensaje, se encontraba descansando en una nueva habitación, en otro hotel, muy lejos del chico en quien pensaba, se recostó en la silla y se cubrió los ojos con el brazo un segundo, para después suspirar retiró su brazo y cubrió su boca con su mano.

- Sabaku no Gaara. - susurró y una sonrisa iluminó su rostro, había tardado poco más de dos meses en obtener ese nombre, su archivo estaba más que protegido, pero una persona no puede desaparecer de la noche a la mañana sin dejar rastro sobre todo en una escuela para donceles, y eso Sai lo sabía muy bien, pero ahora que sabía el nombre, qué debía hacer? Era por demás peligroso y poco prudente cortejar a Gaara, tenía demasiadas cosas en contra, él era protegido de Kakashi, se encontraba escoltado casi 24 hrs. al día, y por otro lado Lee parecía muy interesado en él también, así que no podía simplemente correr a buscarlo o llamarlo, no es como si fuera un adolescente con una novia de secundaria, si no era prudente y se comportaba como el adulto que era, sus decisiones le traerían grandes consecuencias y por otro lado, se sentía un traidor al recuerdo de Ino.

Tan concentrado se encontraba en sus pensamientos que no había percatado de la televisión encendida, se encontraba escuchado un canal de música, había dejado encendido el televisor después de revisar la aparición del videoclip que los muchachos había hecho, respiró profundo y permaneció en silencio llevándose una mano a la boca en ademán pensativo, los "Anbu" estaban teniendo una buena aceptación en el medio musical, por el momento estaban concentrados en los conciertos de promoción mientras que Neji se concentraba en escribir las nuevas canciones del próximo disco, así que lo mejor era echar tierra de por medio entre los "Jinchuuriki" y sus muchachos, era lo más sensato que podía hacer por el momento, de cualquier forma él también se encontraban en su gira de promoción por lo que dudaba que se volvieran a reencontrar en un buen tiempo, según había observado los itinerarios de ambos grupos, ninguno de sus conciertos coincidían ni en lugar, ni en fecha, así que podía tomarse un respiro y observar desde las gradas cual sería el siguiente movimiento de los chicos, ya que para que negarlo, se encontraba preocupado al descubrir que realmente si se encontraban inmiscuidos en algo peligroso, e internamente rogaba porque no dieran con su próximo objetivo o se cansaran en su empeño de esa por demás absurda venganza, a su parecer.

_Yo no sabía lo que era sufrir  
no conocía la soledad _

_hoy solamente tengo tristeza y miedo _

_No tengo fuerzas para aceptar  
Me sobran las lagrimas para llorar  
ahora yo vivo tan sólo de tu recuerdo  
Tan injusto ah sido el cielo por no llevarme a mí, _

_tan injusta fue la vida por engañarme a sí. _

La letra de la canción le hizo voltear hacia el aparato, al haber permanecido en silencio le hizo fácil escuchar con toda claridad cada palabra, sonrió un poco y volteando hacia el televisor decidió prestarle atención.

_Yo no sabía lo que es el dolor  
entre nosotros todo era amor  
en nuestra casa eras la luz del día  
Cada mañana estabas aquí  
cada momento yo era feliz  
nunca pensaba que esto se acabaría_

Tan injusto ha sido el cielo por no llevarme a mí, 

_tan injusta fue la vida por engañarme a sí._

CORO:  
Llévame al cielo, tiempo 

_déjame verla como la recuerdo en mis sueños, tiempo _

_no me separes ni un solo momento  
Llévame al cielo, tiempo _

_todo daría por verla de nuevo te pido, tiempo _

_tú la arrancaste y te la llevaste de mi._

Yo no sabía lo que era sufrir  
no conocía la soledad  
hoy solamente tengo tristeza y miedo  
No tengo fuerzas para aceptar  
Me sobran lágrimas para llorar  
ahora yo vivo tan sólo de tu recuerdo 

_Tan injusto ha sido el cielo por no llevarme a mí, _

_tan injusta fue la vida por engañarme a sí._

CORO:  
Llévame al cielo, tiempo 

_déjame verla como la recuerdo en mis sueños, tiempo _

_no me separes ni un solo momento  
Llévame al cielo, tiempo _

_todo daría por verla de nuevo te pido, tiempo _

_tú la arrancaste y te la llevaste de mi._

Tan injusto ha sido el cielo por no llevarme a mí, 

_tan injusta fue la vida por engañarme a sí._

CORO:  
Llévame al cielo, tiempo 

_déjame verla como la recuerdo en mis sueños, tiempo _

_no me separes ni un solo momento  
Llévame al cielo, tiempo _

_todo daría por verla de nuevo te pido, tiempo _

_tú la arrancaste y te la llevaste de mi._

- Ino - susurro y sonrió con un poco de melancolía en los ojos, sin duda esa canción le había caído como anillo al dedo en ese momento, cerró nuevamente los ojos, ahora tenía claro que debía hacer, curar su corazón, dejar descansar a su fantasma y prepararse por si la vida realmente le tenía preparada una segunda oportunidad.

**Notas de Autora:**

Canciones: "Llegaste a mí" de Moenia y "Llévame al cielo" de Alex Sintek y Kumbia Kings.

**Novahikaru**


	41. Chapter 41

**LA FUERZA DEL DESTINO.**

Capítulo 41

Hinata fue la primera en abrir los ojos, el sol le golpeaba en el cristal de los anteojos que descansaban en el cuello de su camisa y le daba directamente en la cara, se quitó los lentes de donde descansaban y levantándose de su asiento fue al pequeño cuarto de baño que tenía el autobús para asearse un poco, sus amigos descansaban en los asientos de junto, Gaara se encontraba abrazando su celular lo que le pareció por demás simpático, Naruto dormía profundamente apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Gaara, y sonrió, lo mejor era no despertarlos, después de lavarse el rostro y asearse un poco, regresó a su asiento, se escuchaba en volumen bajo la radio que tenía encendida el chofer, se encontraban dando las primeras noticias del día, sonrió al escuchar las noticias del espectáculo, al parecer ya comenzaban a escucharse los rumores de la película que Helena se encontraba grabando, el director era alguien importante al parecer, recordaba cuando les había contado a sus amigos la historia de esa pequeña actriz, Gaara sonrió diciendo que quizás podrían ir a ver esa película para juzgar que tan buena era como actriz, mientras que Naruto había permanecido viendo la tarjeta de la chica, "es un lindo nombre" había dicho finalmente con una sincera sonrisa, y ella asintió de buen agrado.

Sonrió al escuchar las noticias acerca de su próximo concierto, sería el fin de semana así que llegaban apenas con un día de anticipación para ultimar detalles y descansar, que buena falta les hacía.

Después de las noticias la estación había comenzado con su programación normal, un locutor saludó al auditorio de radioescuchas que le seguían fielmente, y anunciaba la presentación de una nueva canción y una nueva cantante quien tenía por nombre: Renata.

I looked at your face (Yo mire tu rostro)  
I saw that all the love had died (Miré que todo el amor que teníamos había muerto)  
I saw that we had forgotten to take the time (Vi que habíamos olvidado tomarnos un tiempo)  
I, I saw that you couldn't care less about what you do (yo, yo vi que no podías hacerte responsable de lo que hacías)  
Couldn't care less about the lies (no te importaban las mentiras)  
You couldn't find the time to cry (No encontraste el momento para llorar)

We forgot about love (Nos olvidamos del amor)  
We forgot about faith (Nos olvidamos de la fé)  
We forgot about trust (Nos olvidamos de confiar)  
We forgot about us (Nos olvidamos de nosotros)

Now our love's floating out the Nekoow (Ahora nuestro amor escapó por la ventana)  
Our love's floating out the back door (nuestro amor escapó por la puerta trasera)  
Our love's floating up in the sky in heaven (Nuestro amor subió al cielo)  
Where it began back in God's hands (A donde comenzó, a las manos de Dios)

You said that you had said all that you had to say (Tu dijiste que habías dicho todo lo que tenías que decir)  
You said baby it's the end of the day (Dijiste, bebé, es el final del día)  
And we gave a lot but it wasn't enough (Y dimos mucho, pero no fue suficiente)  
We got so tired that we just gave up (Estábamos tan cansados, que nos dimos por vencidos)

We didn't respect it (No respetamos)  
We went and neglected it (Fuimos negligentes)  
We didn't deserve it (No lo deseábamos)  
But I never expected this (Pero nunca esperé esto)

Our love floated out the Nekoow (Nuestro amor escapó por la ventana)  
Our love floated out the back door (nuestro amor escapó por la puerta trasera)  
Our love floated up in the sky to heaven (Nuestro amor subió al cielo)  
It's part of a plan (es parte de un plan)  
It's back in God's hands (Volvió a las manos de Dios)  
Back in God's hands (Volvió a las manos de Dios)

It didn't last (No terminó)  
It's a thing of the past (Es cosa del pasado)  
Oh we didn't understand (Oh, no lo entendimos)  
Just what we had (Justo lo que teníamos)  
Oh I want it back (Oh, lo quiero de regreso)  
Just what we had (Justo lo que teníamos)  
Oh I want it back (Oh, lo quiero de regreso)  
Oh just what we had (Oh, Justo lo que teníamos)

Por alguna extraña razón la canción le había inquietado el corazón, tal vez fuera la letra o quizás el saber que esa chica era la nueva adquisición de la disquera que manejaba a los "Anbu" suspiró esperando que su corazonada no pasara de eso.

Habían estado el día anterior haciendo pruebas de grabación en el estudio de la disquera, cuando una chica de brillantes piel cobriza, ojos miel y cabello negro había llegado, estaba de más decir que era sumamente atractiva, le había dejado completamente apantallado, su voz también le había hecho sentir un escalofrío recorrerle toda la columna, no había visto a Neko desde que se separaron en la playa, y aunque trataban de hablarse con frecuencia por teléfono las llamadas duraban cada vez menos tiempo y pasaba mucho más entre una y otra, pero aún así, a él le seguía gustando Neko, cierto?

No podía creer que lo que sintiera por la vocalista de los "Jinchuuriki" era simplemente lo que se siente por un amor de verano, pero por otro lado con Renata empezaría a pasar más tiempo, aunque seguían en los conciertos de promoción, tarde o temprano tenían que regresar para grabar el segundo disco, así que, pasarían mucho tiempo juntos, y tuvo un mal presentimiento de eso, su compañera no era fea y por otro lado, lo había saludado de muy buen agrado cuando se encontraron en el corredor, y pese a la corta conversación, ella había sugerido que sería bueno salir en algún momento a tomar un café, pero bueno, tal vez se estaba adelantando demasiado y la chica sólo quisiera su amistad, ambos estaban en el medio musical y trabajando bajo el mismo sello discográfico, así que, porque no llevar una buena relación con los compañeros, verdad?

Había escuchado acerca de la gira de promoción de "Jinchuuriki" le había pedido a Sai los itinerarios y para su desgracia no coincidirían en ningún punto, suspiró al descubrir ese detalle, deseaba ver nuevamente a Neko, por qué negarlo, la extrañaba, pero jamás lo admitiría abiertamente, primero muerto, por otro lado conservaba la revista "cinco continentes" su preciosa Neko lucía como una diosa, agradecía infinitamente a quien había sugerido la sesión en traje de baño y aunque los modelos que lucía su amada eran los más conservadores y las poses más que sugerentes parecían elegantes o tiernas, no se quejaba demasiado, su chica poseía el cuerpo de una diosa, se encontraba soñando con una sonrisa pintada en el rostro cuando Lee entró en la habitación.

- Debería tomarte una foto en este momento, sería la foto del millón si la vendiera. – se burló su amigo.

- Lo que pasa es que tu no conoces el amor eterno.

- Creo que he oído algo de él, es el que dura máximo 6 meses cierto? – volvió a burlarse.

- Muy gracioso – desvió la mirada hacia la ventana cubriéndose la boca con la mano, molesto.

- Has avanzado en algo en cuanto a las canciones? – preguntó mirando la hoja en blanco que su amigo mantenía frente a él.

- No tengo inspiración en este momento, además falta mucho tiempo para que termine la gira de promoción no es como que necesitemos la canción para mañana.

- Lo sé, pero sabes lo que dijo nuestro productor, mientras más pronto tengamos las canciones del segundo disco...

- Sí, sí, lo sé, no desperdiciemos la buena racha que tenemos en este momento.

- No veo el por qué te molesta tanto.

- No es eso, es que es cansado estar pensando en las siguientes canciones y no disfrutar un poco de la popularidad del momento.

- Pues yo no he visto que hayas desaprovechado tu popularidad – sonrió Lee. – no recuerdas la fiesta de ayer, y la de antier, y la de la noche anterior.

- Oye no puedo desaprovechar mis pocas oportunidades, con eso que Sai nos levanta a las 5 ó 6 de la mañana con la excusa de "trabajar" sólo porque él no puede dormir, debo compensar cuando nos da un poco de libertad.

- Pues vaya que tu sí que aprovechas las oportunidades. – sonrió Lee. – por cierto que te pareció Renata.

- Es una futura gran estrella no lo crees – sonrió mirando a su amigo a los ojos.

- Y parece tu que le has caído muy bien, los encargados del audio me han dicho que ha estado investigando acerca de ti.

- En serio? – respondió sintiendo un escalofrío en la espalda. – Crees que deba tener cuidado?

- Yo que sé, eres un hombre libre no veo por qué no puedas salir con ella?

- Ah, cierto – suspiró, era verdad Neko y él no eran nada en ese momento, pero también era cierto que no habían roto comunicación del todo, así que, tanto como un "hombre libre" en toda la extensión de la palabra no era. – Tal vez deberías intentar conquistarla Lee de cualquier forma no lograste nada con Shukaku.

Lee simplemente bajó el rostro y la conversación pareció llegar a su fin después de un breve silencio.

- Konohamaru! – El chico volteó al ver a los tres "Jinchuuriki" llegar al lugar del concierto, los ingenieros de sonido apenas se encontraban instalando el cableado, Kyubi se acercó al chico para saludarlo alegremente, mientras que Neko se mostraba algo indiferente a lo que ocurría a su alrededor y Shukaku lo miraba como si quisiera decirle algo simplemente con la mirada, pero al no entender lo que quería o tal vez porque entendía perfectamente lo que trataba de decirle no pudo evitar sonrojarse y desviar la mirada hacia Kyubi quien le hablaba acerca del trabajo que estaban realizando los técnicos en ese momento.

- Konohamaru, has visto a Shikamaru? – preguntó Temari acercándose con los brazos cruzados.

- Está en la cabina con Yamato – respondió lo más tranquilo que pudo, la mirada de Shukaku sobre él no era precisamente de felicidad, y eso lo ponía todavía más nervioso, pero luego de pensarlo un momento reaccionó, ¡No había hecho nada malo! Pero tampoco podía decir que se sentía inocente y libre de toda culpa.

- Chicos iré a la cabina quieren venir conmigo o permanecen un rato aquí?

- Te acompaño – respondió Kyubi extrañamente feliz, se comportaba como un pequeño niño de ocho años desde que despertó, tal vez había descansado perfectamente en el hotel cuando llegaron, prácticamente durmió todo el día sin que pudieran despertarlo y como no había ningún otro evento programado, Temari lo había dejado dormir hasta que prácticamente se cansó de hacerlo.

- Yo también voy – dijo Neko más por responder que por otra cosa, se le notaba un poco apagada desde que habían llegado, pero no podían decir que fuera tristeza, aunque no tenía mucha energía y junto a Kyubi hacían un contraste muy notorio.

- Adelántense chicos quiero ver un par de cosas aquí. – sonrió Shukaku mirando hacia el escenario, aunque en cuando dio la vuelta para mirar el lugar se topó un segundo con la mirada de Konohamaru como si le dijera "No te muevas"

El chico simplemente suspiró derrotado, era imposible evitar lo que se avecinaba así que, qué mejor que fuera en ese momento, verdad?

- Se puede saber qué es lo que te pasa? – preguntó Shukaku sin voltear a mirarlo.

- Antes de decírtelo respóndeme algo, realmente te gusta el representante de los "Anbu"

Shukaku abrió los ojos completamente y volteó a mirar a Konohamaru como si le hubiera dicho la cosa más inverosímil del mundo.

- Cómo... sabes...?

- Sólo responde – volvió a decir mientras bajaba la mirada y trataba de esconder su sonrojo con el cabello que le caía sobre la cara.

- No sé lo que siento por él, sólo puedo decir que fue "especial" lo que vivimos – respondió con un ligero sonrojo mientras su mano derecha aferraba su brazo izquierdo apretando su puño tratando de evitar temblar, no sabía qué pensar, le gustaba Sai pero qué tanto? Realmente sólo había sido "especial" por el tiempo y las circunstancias? lo era, cierto? Pero por otro lado todo parecía indicar que Sai se había tomado todo ese tiempo para investigarlo, si eso era verdad ya sabía si no todo, si demasiado acerca de él, entre eso su verdadero nombre.

Konohamaru abrazó al chico y él permaneció expectante ante esta situación.

- Me besaste. – le susurró al oído, y él sintió un escalofrío recorriéndole la espalda. – Bueno eso era lo que creí hasta que susurraste su nombre.

- Yo...

- Perdóname – Eso lo dejó confundido, por qué le pedía perdón? – No es como que me gustes o algo, pero si lograste dejarme pensando en que tipo de relación tengo contigo.

- Y qué tipo de relación tenemos? – preguntó Shukaku más confundido aún.

Konohamaru se separó y le planto un enorme beso en los labios.

- Soy tu molesto hermano menor – sonrió después de separarse.

- Eres un Idiota – respondió Shukaku sonrojado y abrazó al chico y este le correspondió.

- Necesitaba pensar, eso era todo – dijo recargando su rostro en el hombro del chico – pero no creo que les agrade que tengas un romance con Sai.

- Ni siquiera sé lo que siento por él, no se lo digas a nadie, quieres? – respondió apoyando su rostro contra el de Konohamaru.

- Se puede saber que están haciendo? – preguntó Temari mientras llegaba con cara de no entender nada.

- Esto es algo entre Shukaku y yo, Temari, necesitábamos darnos cuenta que somos un par de Idiotas. – sonrió Konohamaru separándose de Shukaku.

- Habla por ti... hermanito – respondió Shukaku guiñándole un ojo.

- Tienen razón, son un par de Idiotas – dijo Temari dando la vuelta – pero ese beso hizo que más de alguno dejara de trabajar – de pronto ambos chicos se dieron cuenta que todos se encontraban mirándolos, y ambos se sonrojaron bajaron la mirada, pero después de un segundo ambos reaccionaron apuntándose mutuamente con el dedo.

- EL EMPEZÓ! – gritaron al unísono

- FUISTE TU! – respondió Konohamaru sonrojado.

- TU FUISTE EL QUE MALINTERPRETÓ LAS COSAS. – agregó Shukaku sonrojado y enojado.

- NO ES COMO QUE TUVIERA MUCHAS OPCIONES PARA INTERPRETAR.

- ERES UN IDIOTA.

- LO MISMO DIGO. –

- Mejor olvídenlo – respondió Temari levantando las manos y negando con la cabeza y evitando seguir escuchándolos discutir. – aquí no pasó nada, vuelvan al trabajo. – aplaudió un par de veces para sacar a más de alguno de su ensueño y devolviéndolos a la realidad y al trabajo de montar el escenario.

Sasuke se encontraba descansando en su habitación, acostado bocarriba en su cama se encontraba admirando el techo, aunque realmente sus pensamientos vagaban muy lejos de ahí, en ese momento se estaban presentando los "Jinchuuriki" en algún lejano auditorio, mientras que ellos habían tenido un par de noches libres esa semana y todos habían aprovechado para despejarse un rato, él había terminado sentado en la barra de un bar, moviendo una copa con whisky entre sus dedos, cuando de pronto el _bar tender_ le extendió un trozo de papel, y el levantó el rostro un poco extrañado.

- Me pidieron que te entregara esto.

- Quién? – preguntó tomando el papel.

- La persona que acaba de salir del bar. – respondió mirando la puerta, haciéndolo voltear también, en efecto la puerta se cerraba en ese momento, se extrañó un poco pero sin mucho interés sacó un billete de su cartera, pagó la cuenta y terminó de tomarse lo que quedaba del vino antes de desdoblar el papel.

¿Quién mató al petirrojo?

"Yo, he sido yo, con mi arco y mi flecha" - contestó el gorrión.

¿Quién en su agonía lo miró sufrir?

Yo - dijo la mosca - yo lo vi morir.

¿Quién recogió su sangre color de rubí?

Yo - dijo el pez - con mi pequeño plato, yo la recogí

¿Quién hasta su tumba doliente lo acompañará?

Yo - dijo **la paloma** rompiendo a llorar.

¿Quién las campanas hará doblar?

Será el toro, que es el sacristán...

Y en el reino alado todos con dolor...

...lloran por la muerte del pobre cantor.

Al asesino, ¿Quién lo mató?

"¡Yo!", alguien contestó.

Se quedó estático después de leer el poema, se levantó y salió del local pero aunque volteó hacia ambos lados no vio a nadie en los alrededores, agudizó un poco su vista, y siguiendo su instinto se adentró en la zona más oscura de la calle, había un pequeño callejón que permanecía a oscuras, con toda tranquilidad se apoyó en la pared siendo iluminado levemente por los rayos de luz artificial que proyectaba la farola que había en el borde de la acera, sacó un cigarrillo de una caja y se lo colocó en los labios, para prenderlo poco después, se tomó su tiempo para aspirar el humo sintiendo como llegaba a sus pulmones.

- Quién eres?

- La paloma. – respondió alguien dentro del callejón, le parecía extrañamente familiar su tono de voz, pero no recordaba de donde, en qué lugar había escuchado antes esa voz, su mente comenzó a trabajar pero no recordaba.

- Jhm – se burló, retirando el cigarro y exhalando el humo mientras permanecían en silencio.

- No fumabas.

- Cómo lo sabes?

- Lo sé, es todo – agregó el desconocido, podía sentirlo cerca de donde él se encontraba.

- Qué sabes tú de todo esto? – volvió a preguntar sin siquiera voltear a verlo.

- Absolutamente todo.

La respuesta le provocó un escalofrío que lo hizo voltear con brusquedad alterando al desconocido que se apartó apenas con el tiempo suficiente para evitar que lo tomara por la chamarra.

- Quién eres? – preguntó quedando de frente al desconocido, vestía un conjunto deportivo negro que lo camuflaba completamente con la oscuridad del profundo e interminable callejón, cubría su rostro con la capucha de su chamarra, levantó un poco el rostro y dejó a la vista sus ojos que brillaron al capturar la luz de la farola.

- Siempre fuiste muy impaciente... ...Sasuke – sonrió mirándolo directamente a los ojos, mientras su compañero dejaba caer el cigarro de sus dedos, completamente en shock. – Me encantaría hablar contigo en este momento, pero me escapé del país de nunca jamás.

- Cómo...?

- Ya hablaremos en otro momento, sólo quería que supieras... bueno quería confirmarte la existencia del país de nunca jamás. – sonrió y dando media vuelta se internó en el callejón, dejando a Sasuke todavía en shock.

Habían pasado algunos días desde ese encuentro inesperado, no sabía que pensar en ese momento, su cabeza era una revolución de ideas y pensamientos, aunque por fuera su cuerpo no mostrara más que tranquilidad.

- Luces muy pensativo – le dijo Sai sacándolo de sus pensamientos, ni siquiera había sentido el momento en que entró en la habitación, no respondió, simplemente lo miró unos segundos antes de cerrar los ojos desviando el rostro.

Permaneció en silencio unos segundos más, mientras que Sai había terminado por suspirar y negar con la cabeza, para después de eso quitarse el saco y dejarlo sobre una silla mientras se desanudaba la corbata.

Sasuke abrió los ojos y estudió el resplandor de la luna que entraba por la ventana.

- Cuántos conciertos nos quedan para terminar la gira? – preguntó de pronto.

- Siete - respondió sin más – en dos meses más estaremos libres, tienes pensado hacer algo? – preguntó más por entablar una conversación que otra cosa.

- No – respondió secamente y volvió a cerrar los ojos, Sai permaneció unos segundo más observando a su compañero como si esperara que le dirigiera nuevamente la palabra pero esto no sucedió así que sin más comenzó a desabotonar su camisa para prepararse para dormir. – empieza a buscarme un remplazo... – Sai abrió los ojos completamente sorprendido, pero decidió no preguntar más, sólo lo miró un par de segundos - ...buenas noches.

- Buenas... noches. – terminó Sai y la habitación se sumió en un pesado silencio.

**Notas de autora: **

Canción: "In god's hands" de nelly furtado, y hablando del poema, según leí este es un cuento o relato, de los de "Mamá gansa" aunque aún no he podido comprobarlo, pero no me extrañaría, este tipo de crueles historias se parece mucho a la de Humty, Dumty, (creo que se escribe así), y esos eran los cuentos para niños? O.o.. por otro lado recuerdo una caricatura, era una de las "sinfonías tontas", que era precisamente de la muerte del petirrojo, me encantaba esa caricatura por qué estaban todos los pájaros sospechosos y los llevaban a juicio, y cuando ya iban a nombrar al culpable, aparecía el "asesino" con su arco y su flecha, y con una risa tan simpática, adivinen quien era, ja, ja, ja, era el gorrión acaso?, (me acuerdo muy bien de ese diálogo en español "El petirrojo, no ha muerto no señor, lo fleché para Lola Rey y herido está de amor) la pueden buscar en internet, como "Who Killed Cock Robin?" pero yo solo pude encontrarlo en inglés quizás alguien tenga más suerte y sepa como buscarlo bien en español, es que no recuerdo cual era el título.

Novahikaru.


	42. Chapter 42

**LA FUERZA DEL DESTINO.**

Capítulo 42

La revista que tenía en sus manos parecía una broma de mal gusto, era como recibir una cachetada con guante blanco, pero al mismo tiempo, sabía que se lo había buscado, y fuera de todo el contexto que encerraba, sentía ganas de reír a carcajadas al descubrir algo que nunca pensó, alguien lo estaba celando, jhm, jhm, jhm era un pensamiento por demás descabellado, pero estaba sirviendo a la perfección.

- Neji puedes dejar esa revista por cinco minutos y ponerme atención... – dijo Lee.

- Esto debe ser un malentendido, una nota amarillista, si eso es.

- No entiendo porqué te afecta tanto, si mal no recuerdo ambos habían quedado en no tener una relación demasiado seria, o me equivoco?

- Esto es injusto, quiero una explicación, un derecho de réplica, o aunque sea una llamada diciéndome que es una broma de mal gusto.

- Tampoco es para que te pongas de esa forma – agregó mientras veía la revista por sobre el hombro de Neji – por lo que puede verse tampoco es como que se encuentren haciendo nada malo, es más parece como si sólo hubieran salido a comer después de alguno de los ensayos.

- No ves el fondo de las cosas verdad – dijo Neji levantándose y poniéndose frente a Lee – no estoy diciendo que Neko esté haciendo nada malo, o al menos le daré el beneficio de la duda, pero esto es una clara venganza de su parte, lo hace para darme celos.

- Por favor, tú crees que Neko sea del tipo de chica vengativa o rencorosa?

- Es pensar eso, o pensar que realmente está saliendo con alguien más, pero creo que en esta ocasión me quedo con mi primera opción.

- Vaya, son una pareja interesante si ese es el caso – sonrió Lee mientras que Neji lo veía de reojo– porque si es cierto, entonces Neko reaccionó por la foto que te tomaron la semana pasada con Renata.

- Mmmm... – Neji desvió la mirada hacia la revista, y recordó lo que había pasado.

***Flash Back***

Su celular sonó y rápidamente lo contestó.

- Neji estás ocupado? – la voz de Renata le contestó del otro lado de la línea.

- Mmmm... no, en este momento estoy libre.

- Estupendo, te gustaría ir a tomar el café que te invité? – Neji lo pensó unos momentos, por qué no? de cualquier forma no tendrían que viajar sino hasta el día siguiente para cumplir con el siguiente concierto, no tenía ningún pendiente en ese momento, y no había nada realmente divertido en la televisión.

- De acuerdo, dónde nos vemos?

- Estoy cerca de tu hotel, te parece si nos vemos en la recepción en unos 15 minutos?

- Claro, te estaré esperando.

Tal como quedaron, 15 minutos después Renata entraba por la puerta del hotel donde Neji esperaba sentado en un cómodo sofá junto a la recepción, se saludaron cordialmente y fueron a tomar un café a un establecimiento no demasiado alejado del hotel y que tenía muy buena pinta, estuvieron platicando buena parte de la noche, de trabajo en su mayoría, hablaban de sus proyectos, de las impresiones que les quedaban de los conciertos, no pasó nada fuera de lo común, ambos se divirtieron en ese pequeño encuentro, y ya al despedirse, la chica se acercó y le besó la mejilla, pero fue un grave error ya que justamente en ese momento alguien le tomó una fotografía, y no lo descubrieron hasta dos días después cuando salió la foto publicada en una revista, los rumores no se hicieron esperar, algunos programas de espectáculos habían mandado a sus reporteros a preguntarles tanto a él como a Renata si había alguna clase de relación entre ellos, pero ambos negaron cualquier tipo de vínculo más allá de lo puramente laboral.

Aun así, la fotografía había salido en muchos más lugares de los que pudo haber esperado, la disquera no interfirió ya que eso había impulsado las ventas de los discos de ambos cantantes, y más de alguno alego alguna clase de estrategia publicitaria, y para bien o para mal le estaban sacando provecho.

***Fin Flash Back***

Pero lo que no le agradó de toda esa historia fue que justamente una semana después como resultado tenía en sus manos una revista que vinculaba a Neko, con un cantante que para colmo había hecho dueto con el grupo en el último concierto y aunque no lo admitía, estaba hirviendo por dentro de Celos, tenía dos opciones pensar que realmente Neko se había olvidado de él y estaba tomando enserio el que ahora ya no tenían ninguna relación, o su encantadora Hime era demasiado vengativa y rencorosa, y le estaba dando una pequeña probada de su propio chocolate.

Sea cual fuere la opción correcta, tenía en sus manos algo que en definitiva no le agradaba, pero tampoco era nada de lo que pudiera quejarse, mientras que en las fotos de Neko solo aparecían comiendo en un restaurante, en la suya se encontraba "besándose", o al menos así se veía en las fotos debido a la mala resolución de esta, con Renata, así que al pensarlo sonrió de oreja a oreja, seguramente Neko también había pasado por la misma etapa de Celos que él, o de lo contrario hace ya muchas semanas que habrían aparecido fotografías de esta supuesta relación, Verdad?, era demasiada la casualidad, Cierto?

- ...y estás segura que no estás celosa? – dijo Shukaku de pronto mientras caminaban por el pasillo del hotel leyendo la revista.

- Claro que no, además no fui yo quien lo invitó a comer.

- Punto a tu favor – sonrió Shukaku sin despegar la mirada de la revista – pero me pregunto si no habrás contratado al paparazzi que hizo las fotografías, porque por donde las mires tiene muy buen ángulo y resolución.

- No me conoces bien amigo – dijo Neko aunque un poco sonrojada.

- O será que realmente como Kyubi dice te he estado influenciando para mal.

- Deja de decir eso Shukaku, no contraté a nadie, no estoy celosa y nadie me ha influenciado. – dijo la chica dignamente.

- No me odies, pero no te creo ni media palabra – sonrió Shukaku y Neko volteó a verlo de no muy buena forma. – Pero también puede ser por la primavera, estamos justo en la época del año en que todos se ven influenciados por el cambio de estación – dijo Shukaku encogiéndose de hombros. – será que el romance flota en el aire.

- No le veo el chiste – terminó Neko.

- Creo que también te estás dejando influenciar por el mal humor de Kyubi, en estos días ha estado insoportable. – terminó Shukaku cerrando finalmente la revista, el rubio aunque lo había escuchado, no dijo ni hizo ningún movimiento, simplemente continuó su camino hacia la habitación.

Los días habían pasado con una desesperante tranquilidad, era como si todo se hubiera estacionado cómodamente en la monotonía, bueno no era como que los conciertos fueran realmente algo de rutina, pero pasada la adrenalina de cada concierto, el resto de la semana, aunque ocupados en entrevista y programas de televisión y radio, no había sucedido nada de lo que habían previsto, el ambiente de los conciertos era denso, pero quizás era más su imaginación que otra cosa y eso más que animarlo lo desesperaba aún más, si perdía la oportunidad de llamar a su presa con el anzuelo que lanzó desaprovecharía una oportunidad de oro.

Con ese pensamiento en mente y aunque analizando fría y calculadoramente la situación, no pudo evitar el pensar que quizás estaba perdiendo la partida, pero debía tranquilizarse, respirar profundamente y tener paciencia, se estaba apresurando demasiado, Kakashi no lucía preocupado en lo absoluto pero quizás el que Kakashi lo haya sacado de la investigación principal, precisamente para evitarle malos momentos que pudieran intervenir con su reacción en los conciertos, lo ponía en el estado en que se encontraba, era por su bien después de todo, debía simplemente relajarse y disfrutar de los conciertos estaba seguro que cualquier cosa relevante se le comunicaría enseguida.

Entró a la habitación seguido de sus compañeros y encontró el lugar completamente cubierto de pétalos de flores, en específico su cama estaba cubierta de pétalos de rosas blancas, cuando vio eso sus ojos se abrieron completamente y un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo completo y creyó que desfallecería por el violento sonrojo que invadió su rostro.

- Wow, quién se tomó la molestia de adornarnos el cuarto? – dijo Shukaku.

- Lindo detalle no les parece? – comentó Neko al adentrarse en la habitación parecía que el detalle le había hecho cambiar un poco su humor, Kyubi por su parte permaneció de pie en la entrada, Shukaku se acercó a la cama de Kyubi y levantó una pequeña nota.

- Mira lo que te han dejado aquí Kyubi, una nota.

- Quién puede haberla dejado? – preguntó Neko acercándose un poco a Shukaku quien caminaba hacia Kyubi.

- No lo sé, además el mensaje es muy corto y no le entiendo, sólo dice:

"Recuérdalo.

_Cuando seas mío_"

- Vaya que extraño mensaje no? – preguntó Neko y ambos voltearon a mirar a Kyubi, él simplemente lucía un semblante de completo enojo, su ceño fruncido, sus labios apretados al igual que sus puños, sus ojos en actitud de combate, sin embargo, había algo en ese rubor que le cubría el rostro que lo hacía lucir como un pequeño niño haciendo un berrinche.

- Por lo visto este mensaje era para ti, porque parece que no sólo lo entiendes sino que además te ha molestado de sobremanera – terminó por decir Shukaku.

- Sí – respondió cerrando los ojos y soltando un poco sus puños su expresión fue cambiando a una más relajada pero el sonrojo no desapareció, se acercó a la mesa de noche, y marcó un teléfono, esperó un par de segundos – Hola Sai – dijo tan pronto como le contestaron al otro lado de la línea – por favor comunícame con Sasuke – esperó un par de segundos antes que alguien contestara del otro lado mientras que sus compañeros se sorprendieron completamente al escuchar con quien pensaba hablar.

- _Naruto?_

- No te emociones tanto, sólo quería decirte que eres un maldito bastardo por lo que hiciste el día de hoy.

- _De qué hablas?_

- Qué pretendes lograr llenándome la habitación de pétalos.

- _No he sido yo, pero me alegro que lo hayan hecho especialmente este día. – _No podía verlo pero por el tono de su voz, sabía que estaba sonriendo.

- Qué es lo que estás intentando?

- _Yo no intento nada, pero creo saber quien lo hizo._

- ...

- _Escuchar tu voz fue el mejor regalo que pudiera recibir hoy, y fue un regalo que nos hizo Paloma. _

- Vete al infierno. – diciendo esto colgó e inmediatamente rompió a llorar llevándose las manos al rostro mientras permanecía sentado en su cama, sus compañeros se acercaron a él tratando de ayudarlo aunque no sabían el porqué de su actitud.

- Naruto? – dijo Gaara abrazándolo en actitud maternal mientras que Hinata se sentaba frente a ellos – qué te pasa?

- Es un estúpido – volvió a decir abrazando a Gaara – lo odio.

- Pero por qué? No entiendo nada Naruto? – preguntó Gaara confundido por la actitud del chico.

- Porque justo cuando me hacía a la idea de olvidarlo, hace niñerías de este tipo.

- No parece que sean niñerías para ti – dijo Hinata mirándolo a los ojos, él trataba de evitar su llanto con ambas manos. – qué fue lo que pasó? porque te afecta tanto esto?

- Porque es todo Hinata – dijo su amigo calmando sus sollozos y secándose las lágrimas – es que hoy... ...sería nuestro aniversario.

***Flash Back***

- Un año? – preguntó Naruto – es cierto, se aproxima esa fecha – dijo sonrojado y con una sonrisa.

- Cómo quieres que celebremos? – preguntó Sasuke admirándolo desde el otro extremo de la mesa.

- No sé, no creo que sea prudente salir a algún lugar... – agregó entre triste y pensativo lo cual hizo que Sasuke dibujara una sonrisa en su rostro.

- Si no tienes ningún plan entonces yo decidiré lo que haremos.

- Que tienes en mente – sonrió Naruto.

- Ya lo verás. – sonrió Sasuke.

- ...fue en un día como este cuando nos volvimos novios, la primavera estaba comenzando y las flores se encontraban floreciendo, un año después, justamente en nuestro aniversario, fue la fecha que elegimos para jurarnos amor eterno.

Gaara y Hinata se voltearon a mirar cuando Naruto bajó el rostro.

- Adornó la habitación, justo como en este momento, fue en una suite nupcial en el hotel más caro de la ciudad... – permanecía con el rostro mirando el suelo de la habitación - _Cada latido de tu corazón... cada suspiro tuyo... me pertenecerá..._ – sus amigos lo escuchaban cantando entre susurros. - _voy a vivir para siempre... como esclavo de tu voz..._

- Entonces la frase "cuando seas mío" qué significa? – preguntó Gaara

- No es una frase – respondió Naruto – es una canción – terminó cuando sin previo aviso se dejó caer de espaldas en el colchón y pudo oler el delicioso aroma de las rosas, aspiró profundamente antes de continuar – Sólo le agradezco que haya cumplido una de sus promesas.

- Cuál fue? – preguntaron ambos, Naruto entonces por primera vez sonrió y cerrando los ojos se aletargó por el aroma de las flores.

- El haberme bajado las estrellas del cielo y dejarlas al alcance de mi mano - diciendo esto extendió su mano como si quisiera alcanzar con ella el cielo. – fue algo maravilloso.

Gaara y Hinata se miraron sorprendidos y decidieron evitar más preguntas por el momento.

- Sasuke a dónde me llevas? – sonreía el rubio mientras era guiado con los ojos vendados.

- Ya lo verás – le respondió desde su espalda la voz de Sasuke.

- Qué tienes planeado?

- Llevar nuestra relación a un nuevo nivel. – le susurró al oído y fue entonces que sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda al sentir como una puerta se cerraba detrás de él, el olor a flores le llegó a la nariz y cuando la venda cayó de sus ojos, pudo descubrir el sendero de pétalos en el que estaba parado, en un pequeño corredor, se adelantó hacia el interior y descubrió la habitación adornada con pétalos de diferentes flores, la cama con sábanas de seda roja se encontraba cubierta de pétalos de rosas blancas, alrededor de un jacuzzi ubicado en el extremo opuesto la luz de las velas era lo que brindaba la iluminación del lugar. – Sé mío. – susurró Sasuke en su oído. – sólo mío. – cerró los ojos sintiendo como todos sus sentidos se agudizaban en ese momento, y no hizo nada por impedir que las manos de Sasuke buscaran su piel debajo de su ropa, y sólo suspiró cuando sus labios le rosaron levemente.

- Tu también deberás ser solamente mío – fue su respuesta.

- Para toda la vida – esas fueron las últimas palabras pronunciadas antes que la vorágine de sentimientos y acciones nublaran completamente su razón.

Un beso en la nuca, le hizo sentir un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda, el cálido aliento contra su cuello sacó un suspiro de sorpresa.

Voy a desnudar tu alma beso a beso hasta sentir

que tu cuerpo se derrama como lluvia sobre mi

por el borde tu espalda voy a dibujar mi amor

sin ocultar esta pasión

El contacto de aquellas manos en la piel de su abdomen, lo obligó a cerrar los ojos y dejarse llevar por ese agradable calor que recorría su cuerpo y le quemaba en los puntos donde las manos del azabache se deslizaban y sus labios sobre su cuello recorriéndolo lentamente con la lengua lo obligaba a suspirar.

Cada latido de tu corazón

cada suspiro tuyo, me pertenecerá

cuando seas mía, ya lo veras, baby

todas las noches serán buenas para hacerte el amor

cuando seas mía en cada sueño voy a estar yo

te voy a hacer buscar, pedir, rogar mi calor

Sintió como le desabrochaba la camisa botón por botón, cuando él recostó su cabeza sobre el hombro de Sasuke sintiendo su cuerpo completamente contra su espalda, sus fuertes brazos rodeando su cuerpo, levantó los brazos rodeando el cuello de Sasuke acercándolo más hacia su cuerpo, acariciándole el cabello, la mano de Sasuke acercó violentamente su cadera a su cuerpo y abrió los ojos con un gemido al tiempo que Sasuke tomaba su cuello con los dientes aunque sin dejar marca, sólo acariciándolo con la lengua hasta llegar a la base de su mandíbula.

- Sasuke. – Gimió al sentir como frotaba sus caderas mientras la otra mano ya había desabotonado toda la camisa y se entretenía con uno de esos botones rosa, pasando delicadamente la yema de su dedo por la sensible punta del pezón, sacando un gemido de los labios de su rubio.

Le sorprendió que la mano de su cadera se encargara de desatar el cinto, seguido del botón para poder entrar en el pantalón con mayor libertad, y acariciarlo por sobre la ropa interior, sintiendo el ronco gemido de Sasuke contra su piel.

- Naruto – le dijo poco antes de tomar sus labios con una pasión que ninguno de los dos había experimentado antes, esa necesidad de sentir el calor del contrario con tanta urgencia, el beso se rompió permitiéndole a Naruto voltearse hacia Sasuke quedando de frente completamente y lo arrastró hacia él, tomándolo por la corbata, cosa que encendió más al azabache, esa sugerente imagen con un Naruto con los Jeans abiertos y por debajo de la cadera, la camisa abierta completamente dejando a la vista su pecho por completo y sus ojos inyectados por esa lujuria que en su vida había encontrado en sus ojos.

Se dejaron caer en la cama haciendo saltar los pétalos que despidieron un inigualable olor a rosas que se mezclo inmediatamente con el aroma de sus cuerpos, un nuevo beso no se hizo esperar, mientras Naruto le desabrochaba la camisa a Sasuke para finalmente deslizarla por sus hombros, mientras este se acomodaba entre las piernas de Naruto y simuló un movimiento de vaivén que arrancó un gemido del rubio y que se ahogó en los labios del azabache.

Voy a deshojar tus sueños como la más bella flor

voy a vivir para siempre como esclavo de tu voz

desde el arco de tu ceja hasta tu dulce intimidad

caricias yo, voy a sembrar

Librándose de sus camisas el contacto piel a piel fue doblemente electrizante, la lengua del contrario invadiendo la propia con la desesperación marcada en la respiración, exhalando el aire cálido por la nariz acariciando el rostro de su acompañante, sin deseos de separarse, Naruto abrazando su espalda y bajando por ella hasta la base de la cintura lo acercó más a su cuerpo, sintió un temblor recorrerle el cuerpo al sentir el excitado miembro de Sasuke contra su entrepierna, arqueó su cuerpo al sentir una nueva ola de calor recorrerle el cuerpo cuando Sasuke volvió a simular el movimiento de vaivén.

- Sasuke – gimió al sentir su cuerpo entero presente bajo el cuerpo contrario.

- Esto apenas comienza mi amor – sonrió al sentir la agitada respiración de Naruto contra su cuerpo y ver sus ojos cristalizados por la lujuria. – ni siquiera te he desnudado por completo – dijo con su media sonrisa de lado, haciendo sonrojar aún más a Naruto – pero descuida arreglaré eso.

Bajando por el cuerpo de Naruto le besó el cuello después el pecho con suma delicadeza asegurándose de juguetear con el pezón que ya se encontraba suficientemente excitado, después por su plano abdomen, metiendo su lengua en el ombligo de su novio, haciéndolo brincar de sorpresa lo que le provocó una leve risa, sus manos bajaron el pantalón con la ayuda de Naruto, dejando los bóxers de color amarillo que no sorprendió en nada al azabache pero logró hacerlo sonreír, era demasiado obvio, acercó su boca y cubrió el miembro de su novio con sus labios arrancándole un jadeo de los labios, subió sus labios al elástico de la prenda y comenzó a bajarlo con los dientes dejando la piel de la cadera cada vez más expuesta, el rizado vello de la zona también hizo su aparición lo cual hizo sonrojar hasta la coronilla a Naruto, quien colocó su mano sobre el hombro de Sasuke, levantándose ligeramente.

- Sa-sasuke – tartamudeo al sentir parte de su intimidad descubierta.

- Tranquilo, seré suave – sonrió haciéndolo recostar nuevamente para quitar el bóxer por completo, haciéndolo caer por el borde de la cama perdiéndose con el resto de la ropa y como un apetitoso manjar metió el miembro de Naruto a su boca, haciéndolo jadear, apretó las sabanas de la cama y siguió gimiendo cuando Sasuke comenzó a excitarlo con su boca subiendo y bajando por su extensión, el tiempo comenzó a correr mientras sus manos se aferraban más a las sábanas.

- Más – jadeo al acostumbrarse al ritmo, necesitaba más de él, lo quería todo de su novio. – más, Sa... ah, más.

- No te apresures – retiró sus labios dejando el excitado miembro de su novio – no quiero que termines aún, debes hacerlo conmigo – sonrió y Naruto trató de acostumbrar su respiración. Sasuke sacó algo del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón, era un pequeño bote de lubricante.

- Qué es eso?

- Algo que nos facilitará las cosas mi amor – le besó el estómago – tu sólo relájate yo haré todo el resto. – sonrió untando muy bien sus dedos con la sustancia viscosa y cristalina.

Tomando la base del miembro la estrujó un poco, no quería que Naru terminara todavía aunque aún no se encontrara lo suficientemente excitado, deslizó su mano por entre las nalgas del rubio haciéndolo sonrojar completamente.

- Relájate, mi amor.

- Seguro que sabes cómo se hace? – preguntó con algo de miedo, y el azabache le guiñó un ojo. – y si tienes tanta experiencia, estás seguro que no me pegarás alguna de esas enfermedades extrañas...

- Me hice análisis hace muchos meses Naru, nunca me arriesgaría a contagiarte algo?

- Y qué tal si es de esas cosas que no aparecen hasta mucho tiempo después y...

- Tienes miedo? – sonrió burlón, Naruto desvió la vista completamente sonrojado.

- Es que yo nunca...

- Lo sé. – lo besó. – sé cómo hacerlo Naru, no te va a pasar nada confía en mí, si te relajas esto lo vas a disfrutar mucho. – Naruto asintió, pero no sabía cómo relajarse por eso Sasuke se acercó nuevamente a él, para besarlo al tiempo que lograba meter el primer dedo en la entrada de Naruto.

- Mmmm - trató de gemir pero Sasuke metió su lengua evitándolo, sentía el temblor en los labios de Naruto y en la forma en que apretaba sus brazos, pero el suave movimiento del dedo en su interior lo agitaba logrando relajarlo tanto que no se percató de cuando se volvieron dos dedos en lugar de uno, la lengua de Sasuke lo distraía, y nuevamente lo abrazó por el cuello acercándolo a él, el calor permitió que pronto fueran tres los dedos que entraban y salían de su interior sacándole agradables gemidos y escalofríos.

Y finalmente Sasuke se apartó completamente sacando los dedos, y dejando a Naruto agitado, se quitó el pantalón sacando también un condón.

- Tampoco pienso dejarte embarazado de acuerdo – sonrió nuevamente y Naruto hizo un pequeño puchero pero después sonrió aún sonrojado, sintió a Sasuke recostarse sobre él tomando su mano y entrelazando los dedos, colocando la punta de su miembro en la entrada de Naruto y le sonrió mirándolo a los ojos – Listo? – preguntó y Naruto suspiró y asintió al sentir los dedos entrelazados.

Sentir el miembro de Sasuke abriéndose paso en su cuerpo fue algo maravilloso, un poco doloroso por el tamaño y la estrechez pero que a ambos los elevó al cielo al sentir la electricidad que recorrió ambos cuerpo.

Cada latido de tu corazón

cada suspiro tuyo, me pertenecerá

cuando seas mía, ya lo veras, baby

todas las noches serán buenas para hacerte el amor

cuando seas mía en cada sueño voy a estar yo

te voy a hacer buscar, pedir, rogar mi calor

- Na... ru... to – susurró Sasuke en su oído, después de lo que a él le pareció una eternidad, Sasuke jadeaba contra su oído, no se había dado cuenta que se encontraba aferrado a la espalda de su novio seguramente lo había arañado pues sentía la consistencia espesa de la sangre entre sus dedos.

- Gomen – dijo escondiendo su rostro en el pecho de Sasuke y este le besó la frente.

- No pasa nada – dijo haciendo el primer movimiento y justo en ese momento, Naruto arqueó el cuerpo exhalando un gemido que a Sasuke le pareció como música para los oídos.

Entrégate, y yo te hare vibrar

suplicaras que te ame más

en mis brazos volarás, hasta el cielo llegarás

no escaparás jamás

Ese movimiento de caderas en un principio tortuoso terminó por arrancar los más sublimes gemidos de ambos y para ambos, la temperatura inundaba toda la habitación, esas sábanas revueltas en las que se observaba el movimiento, Naruto había terminado por soltar una de sus manos del cuerpo de su novio para aferrar las sábanas con todas sus fuerzas mientras que este se empeñaba en gemirle al oído sintiendo como ambos cuerpos se perlaban de sudor, prácticamente ardían en un microinfierno de increíbles proporciones y estaba al punto de llevarlos al éxtasis.

- SASUKE, AH! – gimió nuevamente, al sentir que tocaba el cielo y sus gemidos aumentaron aún más de nivel si es que eso era posible, lo que hacía sonreír arrogante al azabache, quien guió su mano hacia el miembro del rubio para masturbarlo, ambos estaban al límite era cuestión de segundos para que ambos alcanzaran el tan deseado orgasmo y deseaba ser él quien marcara tan inolvidable experiencia, y así después de tan sólo un par de segundo, ambos detuvieron toda acción desahogando un inigualable gemido que los dejó a ambos con la más maravillosa sensación de tranquilidad, había sido el primer momento que ambos habían compartido como uno sólo, con ese pensamiento Sasuke besó los labios de un exhausto Naruto.

- No te duermas, no dejaré que desaprovechemos un solo rincón de esta habitación – se burló y Naruto aún respirando agitado le sonrió.

- Quién está diciendo que dejaré que esto termine aquí.

Cuando seas mía

Cuando seas mía, ya lo verás, baby

Cuando seas mía

todas las noches serán buenas para hacerte el amor

cuando seas mía en cada sueño voy a estar yo

te voy a hacer buscar, pedir, rogar mi calor.

Baby, vas a pedir, vas a pedir, mi calor.

Cuando seas mía.

Esa larga noche se había grabado a fuego en sus corazones, se mentirían al decir que no anhelaban que esa mágica noche se repitiera cada noche de sus cortas o largas vidas, la entrega había sido tan completa, tan irremplazable, que ahora dolía en lo más profundo del alma, y de la manera más nostálgica para esas dos mitades de un alma que se habían encontrado bajo la luz de la luna, en una noche que todo había resultado simplemente perfecto.

***Fin Flash Back***

- "Sasuke" – pensó Naruto mientras dejaba caer su mano sobre su pecho donde por mucho tiempo estuvo el pendiente que él le regaló – "Busqué tu calor... hasta que después de dos años y mil promesas... te cansaste de mi... finalmente te fuiste de mi lado... y no me di cuenta que a quien querías era a Sakura... lástima que ella haya muerto al igual que Minato" – pensando eso no pudo evitar sonreír con maldad mientras sus ojos se afilaban endureciendo su expresión, era odio lo que destilaba en ese momento.

Dos días habían pasado, se encontraban en un camerino, esa noche su presentación sería para un pequeño público, normalmente estaban acostumbrados a hacer conciertos en lugares muy espaciosos pero en esa ocasión sería una presentación dentro de un teatro, la maquillista acababa de terminar de sacar sus accesorios, y se disponía a pintar a Shukaku mientras que el peinador arreglaba a Neko, Kyubi se colocó detrás del biombo para cambiarse de ropa, nadie platicaba debido al sonido que hacía la secadora, o bueno si trataban de entablar una conversación pero sólo eso, trataban, Kyubi permanecía en silencio cuando desabrochó su saco movió sus brazos hacia atrás para poder sacar las mangas y fue en ese momento cuando sintió que alguien las apresaba al mismo tiempo que le tapaban la boca.

- Hola petirrojo.

Suspiró asombrado al escuchar esas palabras en su oído.

- Espero que me hayas extrañado, porque yo si te he extrañado.

Kyubi sintió los ojos llenándosele de lágrimas.

- No tengo mucho tiempo, sólo quería decirte que espero que te haya gustado mi regalo, y que nos volveremos a ver pronto, necesitamos hablar, y discúlpame.

Cuando el amarre se suavizó quiso voltear pero en lugar de eso sintió un ligero toque en la nuca y después... todo se volvió oscuridad.

- Kyubi... Kyubi... te dije que si seguías mal pasándote te ibas a desmayar – cuando abrió los ojos Shukaku lo sostenía en brazos, y Neko se encontraba arrodillada junto a él. - ... o bien podría ser otro el motivo, tal vez un pequeño Kakashi en camino.

- Mejor cierra la boca Shukaku – fue lo primero que dijo – estás hablando pura tontería. – Kyubi se levantó.

- Nos preocupaste, no esperábamos que te desmayaras, creo que Shukaku tiene razón en eso de que no estás alimentándote bien...

- Mejor déjalo así Neko.

- No sería mejor posponer el concierto.

- No, esto no se volverá a repetir. – dijo Kyubi mientras se incorporaba. – sólo fue un descuido de mi parte.

- Y no tendrá consecuencias de nueve meses – se burló Shukaku y Kyubi volteó a verlo al principio sin expresión y después sonrió.

- Y quitarte el puesto principal en los medios de comunicación, yo sería incapaz, Kakashi ya me comentó que saliste un par de veces con el representante de los "Anbu"

Al escuchar eso, Shukaku palideció pero nunca perdió su compostura.

- Sí, fue el día que Neko se fue con Neji y que tu amablemente nos abandonaste sin siquiera despedirte.

- Suficiente chicos, tenemos que terminar de arreglarnos para este concierto, no creo que esta conversación nos lleve a nada.

- Yo no fui quien empezó Neko – dijo Kyubi mientras se terminaba de quitar su saco que había quedado a medio camino – no tardaré más de dos minutos. – sonrió y sus amigos lo dejaron solo, justo en el momento en que se llevaba la mano a la boca tratando de reprimir las lágrimas que se agolparon en sus ojos. "No llores, no en este momento" levantó el rostro tratando de contener el llanto y se secó la lágrima que alcanzó a escapar de sus ojos. – no puedo contarte esto Kakashi – se quedó un momento en silencio intentando no llorar más, respiraba y exhalaba tratando de tranquilizarse mientras se cambiaba de ropa, sólo faltaba él de arreglarse. – creo que reviví algo más que mis pesadillas. – se abrazó un momento, se encontraba temblando de pies a cabeza, tenía miedo, esa era la verdad. – Lo siento, pero no puedo retroceder ahora... "_Paloma_"

Notas de autora:

La canción de "cuando seas mía" de Son by Four.

Que puedo decir del lemon, me llevó mucho tiempo escribirlo, pero creo que me quedó... bueno yo aun estoy alucinando, y bueno estas notas de autora son más actuales, sólo quería agradecer a todos aquellos que me han dejado un review, ya los capítulos van avanzando más rumbo al final de esta historia ^^ y además estoy feliz por que voy a ir al concierto de Moenia, ya les platicaré como me fue la próxima semana.

Novahikaru.

10 septiembre 2010


	43. Chapter 43

**LA FUERZA DEL DESTINO.**

Capítulo 43

Tal vez lo más grave no es

que te hayas ido.

Tal vez lo más grave no es

quedarme solo.

y no ha pesado mucho en ti

todo este tiempo.

No han pesado mucho en ti

tantos recuerdos.

Tal vez lo más grave no fue

que lo esperaba

Tal vez lo más grave no fue

que no hice nada.

Creía que la destrucción

estaba lejos

no supe que la destrucción

venía en tus besos.

Tu sabes que no fue por mi;

tampoco fue el amor

es algo más allá de ti

comprendo tu dolor

y con la vida a la mitad,

gritándole al cielo:

me quedo yo aquí,

me quedo sin ti.

no supe que la destrucción

venia en tus besos

Lo más grave es

lo que dejaste en mi.

ya no sé quien soy;

no tengo a donde ir.

Lo más grave...

Lo más grave...

El público enardecido aplaudía y gritaba cuando las luces se apagaron y el concierto terminó, Neji levantó el rostro sintiendo todavía el grito de las fans que desde la primera fila se amontonaban para tratar de alcanzarlo en la oscuridad, bajó el rostro, estaba cansado, pero feliz después de terminar ese concierto, aún faltaban muchas fechas por cumplir, pero le alegraba al menos por unos minutos poder cerrar los ojos y sentir toda la energía y la felicidad que le transmitía el poder estar así, frente a un público que disfrutaba de su música, Lee lo llamó a sus espaldas y Neji volvió a sonreír y salió del escenario siguiendo a su compañero, parecía que nada podía arruinarle el buen humor que le había dejado el concierto, era adrenalina del momento y simplemente era felicidad en su más pura expresión.

- No entiendo por qué mucha personas dicen que el éxito es malo – sonrió Lee de oreja a oreja. – yo lo disfruto tanto.

- Seguramente eso lo dijo la persona que dormía junto al que tenía éxito, más si se pone como tú, es terrible tratar de dormir junto a alguien que parece que cenó toda el azúcar del mundo. – se burló Neji.

- Debes disfrutar más estar en el escenario.

- Si lo disfruto y me alegro y me lleno de energía, pero a diferencia de ti, yo utilizo toda esa energía en mejorar mi música y no en brincar por toda la habitación – volvió a burlarse.

- Como sea, de cualquier forma es maravilloso poder sentir el cálido recibimiento del público, me inspira para poder componer una canción pero no sé de que podría ser.

- No te esfuerces, con tu nivel de adrenalina no podrás estar cinco minutos tranquilo.

- Oye y hablando de tranquilidad, no has notado a Sasuke mucho más tranquilo en estos últimos días.

- Tranquilo?

- Sí, últimamente asiste a TODOS los ensayos, sin excepción, duerme en el hotel y a la misma hora que nosotros... es que no lo has notado?

- Bueno sí, pero no creí que fuera nada para sorprenderme.

- Me pregunto que habrá ocurrido para que haya cambiado su actitud.

- Ni idea.

- Me pregunto si tendremos que estar felices o preocupados? Tal vez es gratificante no tener que preocuparse por perseguir a Sasuke.

- Si debemos preocuparnos prefiero que sea Sai quien lo haga y no yo.

- Vamos, no hables así, pareciera que le tienes algo de recelo a nuestro representante.

- No sé, es algo difícil de explicar. – dijo mientras cerraba su maleta y se la colocaba en el hombro. – aunque no me ha hecho nada, me siento raro cuando lo veo, tal vez me estoy tomando muy apecho el que sea tan exigente.

- Olvídalo Lee – dijo finalmente Neji – que te parece si salimos esta noche, yo invito.

- No decías estar muy preocupado por lo de la revista, no tienes miedo que algún Paparazzi te encuentre en alguna de tus salidas nocturnas.

- Mmmmm... no, realmente me tiene sin cuidado – respondió Neji en una pose por demás pensativa, los ojos mirando al cielo, la mano en el mentón, los brazos cruzados y a Lee simplemente le resbaló una gota por la cabeza.

- Eres increíble, no tienes remedio.

- Si realmente Neko está saliendo con alguien, como tú mismo me dijiste, ella y yo no tenemos nada como para que trate de impedirlo.

- Tampoco parece hacerte muy feliz la idea.

- No es como que podamos mantener una relación en este momento, y mucho menos cuando ni siquiera se ha tomado la delicadeza de llamar para negar el reportaje.

- Tu tampoco la llamaste para aclararle lo de Renata?

- Pero si yo no hice nada, fueron los reporteros que inventan historias con fotos mal tomadas.

- Pues tampoco me parece que ella estuviera haciendo nada malo.

- De parte de quien estás?

- Estás herido en tu orgullo eso es lo que pasa – finalmente Lee salió del lugar y se dirigió a la salida donde Sai los esperaba ya dentro de la camioneta. – prefieres ignorar los hechos a afrontar el que quizás ya te hayan cambiado por alguien más.

- Mejor guarda silencio Lee, te conviene.

- De qué tanto hablan? – preguntó Sai.

- Nada importante – finalizó Neji.

- Pues yo si les tengo una noticia importante, tenemos un concierto más que agendar.

- En serio? Dónde?

- Las vegas? Que eso no nos desvía un poco del itinerario.

- Para nada, el concierto programado para esta semana se canceló, al parecer hubo problemas con el lugar donde iba a realizarse el evento, así que nos han reprogramado la fecha, y aunque no me cayó muy en gracia el asunto, Kakashi me aconsejó que no despreciara la nueva fecha, creo que nos quiere lejos y ocupados por algún tiempo.

- Pues yo no veo ningún problema – habló de pronto Kyubi sin dejar de mirar la ciudad por la ventana – es mejor que mantenernos encerrados en la habitación de un hotel.

- No es un evento muy importante pero creo que será un buen distractor y sobre todo si tenemos en cuenta que en las vegas hay CASINOS! – mientras Temari hablaba sus ojitos emitían un brillo muy especial como si fueran estrellas, al tiempo que juntaba sus manos – saben lo que eso significa, DINERO, MUCHO DINERO!

- Creo que a quien más le apasiona la idea del viaje es a nuestra representante – se burló Shukaku, mientras sonreía con los ojos cerrados al igual que Neko.

- Temari, Kakashi no te ha comentado nada más aparte de los conciertos? – Kyubi se mantenía muy serio.

- La verdad es que no hemos tenido mucha comunicación últimamente, tal vez tenga pistas de algo pero prefiera no hablar al respecto para no inquietarte, a decir verdad tu eres el que más sabe de Kakashi.

- Ya veo. – fue su corta respuesta.

- Qué? estás bromeando?

- Claro que no Neji, es una decisión que tomó Sasuke hace ya un par de días, no había querido comentárselos por que aún estamos en búsqueda del reemplazo.

- Pero, cómo que te vas? y los conciertos? y el nuevo álbum?

- Tranquilízate Neji, no me voy mañana, aún queda mucho tiempo para que encuentren un buen reemplazo, terminaré la gira, pero el nuevo álbum deberán hacerlo sin mí.

- Además por lo que sé, el nuevo álbum está apenas en papel y a la mitad o me equivoco, Neji? – el chico cerró los ojos mientras se recargaba contra el respaldo del asiento donde Sai se encontraba.

- Es sólo que no puedo aterrizar mis ideas. – reclamó sin abrir los ojos – no es como que tenga mucha inspiración en estos días.

- Entonces despreocúpate te prometo tener a tu nuevo guitarrista para cuando logres aterrizar tus ideas.

- Entonces tenemos que prepararte un concierto de despedida, no lo creen? Con muchos efectos de sonido, en el estadio más grande que encontremos, con miles de patrocinadores y...

- Qué te parece si primero nos concentramos en el próximo concierto y después...

- Pero esto podría ser benéfico para atraer la atención del público no?

- No estoy muy seguro, puede ser contraproducente en parte, un grupo que cambia mucho a sus integrantes puede llegar a verse inestable, pero no se preocupen por eso en este momento, aconsejo que descansen bien esta noche para poder viajar mañana temprano, y espero que descansen, hemos viajado mucho y los cambios de presión pueden llegar a afectarle a alguno y no quiero que sea en el escenario frente a miles de espectadores, de acuerdo?

- Pero yo quería salir esta noche un rato. – Protestó Neji, pero Sai volteó a mirarlo – Sí, papá Sai, prometo irme a dormir temprano. – terminó su alegato.

Al día siguiente ambos grupos viajaban a Nevada, sin embargo, sus aviones tenían horarios diferentes de llegada, y sus hoteles distaban mucho uno del otro, así que las posibilidades de un encuentro eran prácticamente nulas, aunadas a que ambas presentaciones se realizarían en lugares diferentes aunque el mismo día y a la misma hora esto reducía aun más cualquier posible encuentro, Jinchuuriki por su parte pasaron tres días disfrutando de todos los servicios del hotel, mientras que Naruto prefería prácticamente hibernar en la habitación, Hinata y Gaara habían salido sólo un par de veces para visitar las instalaciones del hotel, y para que negarlo, también ambos estaban cansados, y no era que pudieran disimular su estadía en un casino, la que más parecía disfrutar era Temari, quien prácticamente vivía de noche en los casinos, y regresaba entrada la madrugada con una ancha sonrisa y presumiendo su cuantioso botín mientras Shikamaru suspiraba resignado, nuevamente tenían luz verde para "vagar" solos por el hotel con la condición de no salir de él, llevaban siempre sus brazaletes y aunque como amigos no tenían ningún problema, esa estadía les permitió a cada uno salir por separado y pensar, y si un lugar le había inspirado a Gaara lo suficiente, ese era el esplendido lago que había dentro de uno de los jardines artificiales del hotel, era realmente esplendido, aunado a la maravillosa cascada que era la atracción principal por el juego de luces y sonidos que emitía, había quedado prácticamente capturado por ese lugar, todos habían disfrutado de un par de días de paz, tranquilidad y descanso, aunado a los sublimes servicios de spa en los que Gaara prácticamente había vivido el último par de días, su vida no podía ser mejor.

- Haaaa – Gaara estiraba los brazos al acostarse sobre su cama y después los cruzó tras de su cabeza mirando el techo. – Hinata alguna vez has pensado en tu futuro? – soltó la pregunta de pronto.

- Pues al menos en mi futuro inmediato si, por ejemplo el concierto del domingo...

- No me refiero a eso, sino a un futuro más... bueno esperemos no tan... lejano, ya sabes, que estaremos haciendo en un par de meses cuando la gira termine, o cuando localicemos a la última persona que estamos buscando? – continuó sin dejar de mirar lo blanco del techo. – piensas seguir en el servicio activo?

- No lo sé. – respondió la ojiperla sentándose en su cama. – y creo que por el momento prefiero concentrarme solamente en terminar con todos nuestros "pendientes" antes de pensar un poco más allá.

- Te gustaría regresar con Neji?

- Mmm... – la chica desvió la vista mirando el cielo y las luces de la ciudad. – francamente no sé qué pensar de él, no tenemos nada que nos una en este momento, aparece en una revista con su nueva compañera y corta toda comunicación... tu qué pensarías?

- Qué es momento de seguir – dijo de pronto. – supongo que no tienen nada que explicarse.

- Supongo que no. – respondió Hinata con tristeza. – y tú has pensado en tu futuro Gaara?

- Yo... sí, y no... es decir, he pensado que quiero casarme, tener hijos, formar una familia y atender el negocio de mis padres, bueno mejor dicho retomar el control total de la compañía que mi tío hace el favor de trabajar por mí, dudo que Temari quiera hacerse cargo ella hace un excelente trabajo de representante y asesora de imagen, pero... al mismo tiempo, siento que quizás no pueda salir de este mundo, comienzo a acostumbrarme a vivir con el peligro.

- No creo que Naruto abandone este ambiente, él está más inmerso en esto que nosotros, hay veces que siento que quizás, sólo lo tomamos como una distracción, y no con la seriedad que deberíamos.

- Que solemne me has salido Hinata, aunque quizás tengas razón y no hemos tomado esto con la debida seriedad pero eso es culpa de Kakashi y Temari, Kakashi por mantenernos tanto tiempo inactivos y de Temari por enfocarnos más en la carrera de artistas que en nuestro verdadero "trabajo", así que yo me considero inocente en ese respecto.

- Bueno, en eso también tienes razón.

- CHICOS! – Temari entraba en ese momento a la habitación y ambos la hacían callar porque Kyubi se encontraba descansando – disculpen, pero, qué les parece si permanecemos unos días más en Nevada después que termine el concierto, todos necesitamos unas vacaciones, no? sobre todo Kyubi – dijo señalando al bello durmiente.

- Por mi no hay ningún problema – dijo Hinata.

- A mi no me molestaría pasar un par de días más consintiéndome en el spa. – sonrió Gaara.

- Entonces está decidido. – sonrió la representante – nos veremos mañana, traten de no desvelarse mucho – sonrió la chica mientras salía y cerraba la puerta.

- No creo que tenga que decir que su mayor interés está en los casinos verdad? – sonrió Gaara.

- En absoluto, pero creo que lo mejor será descansar, como ella dijo francamente me siento agotada.

- Sí ya somos dos.

- Y yo que tu vigilaría un poco las finanzas de tu hermana – sonrió Hinata.

- Ella es la mayor, no pienso invertir los papeles, yo soy el que debe ser cuidado – sonrió y Hinata rió por lo bajo.

- No puedo creer que estando en las VEGAS y no pueda salir a dar un insignificante paseo.

- Yo no he dicho que no puedas Neji – sonrió Sai – he dicho que mañana tienes que levantarte a las 6 de la mañana porque tenemos que encontrarnos con los dueños del lugar donde se hará la presentación temprano.

- Entonces puedo salir?

- Te quiero entero para mañana, eso es todo lo que puedo decirte.

- Vamos, el que Sasuke y Lee parezcan un par de ancianos prematuros y quieran dormirse temprano no significa que YO haga lo mismo.

- Haz lo que te parezca mejor, pero si no te importa el bienestar de tu grupo, no creo que haya mucho que discutir en este respecto.

Eso fue un golpe bajo para el vocalista y líder de la banda.

- De acuerdo, por esta ocasión... te doy la razón, pero no cantes victoria, mañana después de la junta mi tiempo es sólo mío.

- Siempre ha sido sólo tuyo. – se burló Sai saliendo de la habitación del vocalista, y parecía haber sido justo a tiempo, pues en ese momento recibía un mensaje de texto en su celular, un número desconocido, con un mensaje: "está todo listo?", sonrió contestando el mensaje "sí" una vez enviado borró el anterior, debía descansar el también, aunque habían pasado 3 días, su trabajo aun no terminaba y debía despertar temprano para hacer un par de llamadas antes que fuera a su cita de trabajo.

Se encontraba con los ojos cerrados, pero podía sentir una mano acariciando su cabello, bajaba lentamente por su mejilla y podía sentir el dorso de esa mano tocándolo con tanta delicadeza y lentitud, sonrió y segundos después sintió unos labios presionándose contra los suyos, esa era su forma de darle los buenos días, disfrutaba cada amanecer a su lado.

- Sasuke – susurró antes de darle un nuevo beso, pero de pronto su cuerpo comenzó a adormecerse, sus manos cayeron lentamente y él dejó de tener control de su cuerpo, era como si hubiera tomado un sedante, y lo hizo reaccionar la respiración contra su cuello y unos labios dándole un suave beso en la base de su nuca.

- Eres hermoso. – escuchó que le susurraban al oído pero no era una voz conocida, no era la voz de su amado, no podía abrir los ojos, y su cuerpo se negaba a reaccionar – sólo espero que entiendas que esto no es nada personal. – terminó de decir esa voz que le hacía hervir la sangre de rabia e impotencia – puedes considerarte la víctima de todo esto... Na – ru – to.

Abrió los ojos, nuevamente un sueño, sus amigos descansaban en sus camas y él simplemente se llevó las manos al rostro para apartar sus cabellos, se frotó los ojos, había dormido prácticamente casi toda la tarde, pero le parecía extraño, un ligero ensayo lo había agotado?... no... eran sus nervios quienes lo estaban traicionando, estar tan cerca y tan lejos de su objetivo, de su venganza y no poder llevarla acabo, haberse expuesto y sentir que había sido en balde, era una presión psicológica demasiado fuerte para él, haber revivido fantasmas tampoco era algo que había planeado, no podía detenerse como la bola de nieve que rueda hasta volverse gigantesca pero para su desesperación sentía que se había quedado estancado, y eso lo frustraba, el que Kakashi no le brindara mayor información y lo dejara a la expectativa para que se "relajara" estaba consiguiendo el efecto contrario.

- Tranquilo Kyubi, debes calmarte – se dijo en un susurro, sin embargo, últimamente ese sueño se repetía más seguido para su disgusto, era su recordatorio constante, su mente estaba trabajando horas extras y había ocasiones que despertaba al escuchar nuevamente el sonido de un balazo confundido con un relámpago, y aunque había descansado toda la tarde se sentía exhausto, eso era señal que su cuerpo no lograba recuperar todas sus energías, su sueño no era reparador, aunado a los constantes viajes, y al poco apetito que tenía... tal vez no estaría de más realizarse un chequeo médico, una cosa era estar concentrado en su objetivo y otro distinto, el autodestruirse por lograrlo, no, eso no, y pensando en eso volvió a recostarse – mañana a primera hora me haré un chequeo completo. – suspiró y trató de conciliar el sueño nuevamente aunque no lo logró hasta muy entrada la madrugada, después de escuchar como Temari regresaba de su viaje a los casinos cercanos.

- "Qué sabes tú de todo esto?"

- "Absolutamente todo."

Un encuentro tan corto y una esperanza tan grande, eso era lo único que tenía ahora, pero no era el momento para buscar más información, las cosas debían enfriarse de momento, faltaban escasos dos meses para que la gira terminara, y entonces podría separarse del grupo, Sai no había encontrado su remplazo pero en cuanto tomó la decisión y tras comunicarse con su hermano, este le había asegurado que tenía al prospecto perfecto para su remplazo, pero que le informaría en cuanto pudiera comunicarse con él, nunca había esperado que su hermano tomara tan bien la noticia y que incluso le ayudaría, pero después de todo eran hermanos y aún había algo de ese llamado cariño fraternal, tal vez, no estaría de más pasar un par de días con su familia después de abandonar al grupo, debía pensar y que mejor que en un lugar tranquilo como su antigua casa, y quizás... pero se estaba adelantando demasiado, por el momento debía tener paciencia y entretenerse con los conciertos, al menos los que le quedaban, por otro lado había notado particularmente extraño a Sai, pero había disimulado tan bien que creía que merecía algo de mérito por ello y no debía interrogarlo, de cualquier forma si fuera algo grave sabía que Sai no se lo ocultaría, simplemente no tendría caso, debía ser quizás una cuestión más personal la que debía estarlo rondando, y eso, si estaba seguro que no se lo confiaría tan fácil, así que respiró profundamente mientras admiraba el techo de su habitación en la oscuridad, observaba como se iluminaba tenuemente por la luz que se filtraba por las cortinas.

- Naruto. – fue lo único que dijo antes de volver a cerrar los ojos y dormir.

- Vaya, vaya – habló de pronto Shukaku mientras admiraba un artículo en una revista al tiempo que le arreglaban el pelo para el concierto del día siguiente. – miren lo que he encontrado. – dijo mostrando el artículo a sus amigos quienes voltearon a verlo un segundo, y por su parte Kyubi regresó la vista al espejo sin mayor interés, mientras que Neko permanecía admirando el artículo – no creen que es una coincidencia que ambos grupos nos presentemos el mismo día, en la misma ciudad – agregó Shukaku volviendo a ver el artículo que hablaba de los "Anbu" – claro, no estamos en el mismo escenario pero que raro que no nos hubiéramos enterado antes, no hubiera estado de más hacerles una visita no? – sonrió mirando a sus amigos quienes le devolvieron una mirada de lo más sombría y lúgubre por lo que Shukaku cerró los ojos y una gota le corrió por la frente – vamos no es para tanto, sólo fue una pequeña broma, un comentario nada más – sus compañeros regresaron a sus actividades y Shukaku dio la conversación por terminada, pero después de unos segundos de silencio Neko abrió su celular y marcó un número, cosa que extrañó a sus dos compañeros.

- Hola Temari, quisiera que me hicieras un favor... sí, quiero que entreguen un paquete... gracias – después de terminar colgó y sus dos amigos se miraron un segundo sin animarse ninguno a preguntar por lo que acababa de ocurrir. – se enterarán a su debido tiempo chicos – respondió Neko sin apartar la mirada de la revista que leía en ese momento.

Un día después se realizaba el esperado concierto por ambos grupos, cada uno en su lugar, y su tiempo, el concierto se realizó sin ninguna interrupción, no hubo ningún contratiempo, sin embargo pocas horas después que el concierto se realizara, un paquete llegaba a la habitación de Neji donde él se esforzaba por aterrizar sus ideas en la computadora.

- "Neji, he esperado con paciencia, pero... ya no más."

Neji miró extrañado el paquete pero lo abrió sin mayor tardanza dentro sólo se encontraba un cd y sin tardanza lo puso en el reproductor de la laptop que en ese momento utilizaba, tan pronto inició descubrió que había una sola canción, cantada por Neko y que había sido grabada durante un concierto pues se escuchaba el público de fondo.

**No me pidas tanto,  
no rompas el encanto  
si te diera la vida sin más  
se apagaría el gas.**

No enseñes tus cartas  
yo guardo más de un as  
subo la apuesta  
si jugamos con mis reglas, niño.

¿Por qué dices que me quieres?  
no es bueno ser tan impaciente  
ni perder la cabeza por una promesa.

Di, ¿quién dice que lo nuestro sea amor?  
¿quién?, que un beso deja siempre buen sabor.  
¿quién?, que yo he de soportar ser fiel  
y tú ser soportado.

di, ¿quién dice que lo nuestro sea amor?  
¿quién?, que cada beso sabe a algo mejor  
¿quién?, que yo no voy a salir por pies  
y tú salir mal parado, no, no.

Tu jaula dorada  
no me tienta nada  
si te gustan mis alas  
no te empeñes en cortarlas, niño.

¿Por qué dices que me quieres?  
no es bueno ser tan impaciente  
ni perder la cabeza por una promesa.

Di, ¿quién dice que lo nuestro sea amor?  
¿quién? , que un beso deja siempre buen sabor.  
¿quién?, que yo he de soportar ser fiel  
y tú ser soportado.

Di, ¿quién dice que lo nuestro sea amor?  
¿quién? , que cada beso sabe a algo mejor  
¿quién?, que yo no voy a salir por pies  
y tú salir mal parado, no, no.

No, no me regales anillos  
no me van los compromisos  
lo mío es vivir siempre al filo  
con el alma en vilo.

Di, ¿quién dice que lo nuestro sea amor?  
¿quién? , que un beso deja siempre buen sabor.  
¿quién?, que yo he de soportar ser fiel  
y tú ser soportado.

Di, ¿quién dice que lo nuestro sea amor?  
¿quién? , que cada beso sabe a algo mejor  
¿quién?, que yo no voy a salir por pies  
y tú...

Di, ¿quién ? ¿quién dice?  
¿quién? ¿quién dice?  
y tu  
no  
Di, ¿quién? ¿quién dice?  
¿quién? ¿quién dice?  
y tu  
di quién ... o ser soportado no..  
no... no, no.

"**No creo que tengamos nada que explicar. **

_**Neko**_**"**

- ** Neko – fue lo único que dijo Neji antes de cerrar uno de sus puños con fuerza y llevándose la otra mano al rostro cubriendo sus ojos. **

Lee se encontraba tomando tranquilamente una copa en el bar del hotel, había una persona no muy lejos de donde él se encontraba, le parecía familiar, pero no sabía de dónde, tenía su cabello recogido bajo una boina y un abrigo blanco que a su parecer le iban muy bien, no podía verle bien el rostro pues se encontraba mirando hacia otro lado, aunado a que había poca iluminación en el lugar, lo que sí pudo ver sin ningún error fue cuando Sai entraba en el bar, admiraba directamente la mesa donde se encontraba la otra persona, se acercó y la saludó con un beso en la mejilla, cosa que le pareció por demás extraña, permanecieron unos minutos platicando, su acompañante apoyaba la cabeza en su mano, y Sai sonreía más de lo habitual, lo miraba de una forma que a Lee le pareció un poco difícil de interpretar, tras unos minutos de plática, sacó un sobre de su gabardina y se lo extendió por encima de la mesa, su acompañante colocó la mano sobre la de Sai y lentamente retiró el sobre para abrirlo y sacar un papel lo estudió unos segundos, volvió a guardarlo y se lo regresó a su dueño, Sai se levantó y le tendió la mano, que fue aceptada y juntos salieron del bar, dejando a un consternado Lee, quien vio a través de los vidrios del bar como la persona subía a un taxi y Sai se alejaba en dirección al ascensor, sacó su celular y admiró por unos segundos un número telefónico.

- Shukaku – susurró antes de volver a cerrar su celular, pero justo en ese momento recibió una llamada, pero para su tristeza se trataba de Neji – sí? – respondió no de muy buena forma.

- Tengo una canción, quieres intentar ponerle la música. – el tono que utilizaba no le dio muy buena espina.

- Subo enseguida. – fue lo único que dijo antes de colgar, dejar un billete junto a su copa y salir del bar rumbo a su habitación.

**Notas de Autora: **

No tengo defensa a mi favor por el retardo o tal vez sí, solo puedo decir que me alegra mucho estar a dos días del fin de año, y que si me preguntaran que año desearía borrar completamente de mi vida, ese sería este sin pensarlo y a ojos cerrados, lo único que espero con todo mi corazón es poder llegar hasta el 31 en una sola pieza, juro que nunca había estado tan feliz y aterrada porque un año termine, se dice que el 8 es el número de la evolución, pero nunca pensé que la mía fuera de todo un año y entre sangre, sudor y lágrimas y lo que falta, y mi único propósito es el de terminar finalmente este fic, y para eso me he fijado la fecha de las vacaciones de semana santa, esperemos que cumpla mi propósito ~_^.

Nombres de las canciones "Lo más grave" Moenia y "Di quien" de Ana Torroja.

Novahikaru.

29 de diciembre del 2008


	44. Chapter 44

**LA FUERZA DEL DESTINO.**

Capítulo 44

Sai no podía creer lo que escuchaba, dentro de la habitación el sonido de una guitarra y la voz de Neji, le hacían ver que algo importante había ocurrido pues la letra de la canción era triste, aunque seguramente Lee le daría el toque del grupo así que siguió de largo y entró en su habitación, donde Sasuke descansaba o eso creyó, ya que al cerrar la puerta este abrió los ojos y volteó a verlo.

- Sasuke, necesito hablar contigo.

- Es sobre lo que te ha traído tan ocupado en los últimos días?

- Supongo que no podía dejar de lado tu agudeza o tu intuición de mafioso.

- Me necesitas para algo?

- Es más un favor el que tengo que pedirte. – diciendo esto le extendió el papel que había mantenido en el sobre.

Sasuke tomó el papel acercándolo a su lámpara de noche y pese a su actitud tranquila, Sai notó como sus ojos se abrieron un poco antes de voltear a verlo.

- Estás loco?

- Supongo que sí. – sonrió mientras Sasuke volvía a admirar el papel como si no entendiera lo que tenía escrito.

- Y... cuándo será?

- Bueno teniendo en cuenta que nos iremos en dos días, me están esperando y me gustaría que me acompañaras.

- Y cómo piensas evitar preguntas de Neji y Lee?

- Discreción, y el que estén ocupados componiendo una canción, supongo que eso me dará un par de horas.

- Piensas regresar esta misma noche?

- No podemos arriesgarnos de más – fue lo único que dijo y finalmente entró al cuarto de baño. – me iré en 10 minutos.

- Y no podías confiármelo un poco antes... – respondió mientras se desperezaba y salía de la cama, tras suspirar decidió cambiarse de ropa - ...o esperabas que ocurriera algo que lo impidiera... aún estás a tiempo de arrepentirte – sonrió mientras veía que Sai salía para recoger su ropa. – No te parece un poco precipitado.

- Me parece más peligroso que precipitado. – el silencio reinó unos segundos mientras ambos se cambiaban de ropa.

- Y qué has hecho con respecto al factor peligro? – se burló mientras se ponía un saco y Sai le regresó la mirada con una sonrisa.

- Tuve muchos éxitos evitándolos durante mi carrera recuerdas?

- Tendremos más compañía en esto?

- No, nadie debe enterarse. – terminó mientras se anudaba la corbata y Sasuke sólo se encogió de hombros.

- Es tu decisión entonces – se cruzó de brazos y se quedó recargado contra la puerta admirando a Sai.

- Muy bien, vámonos. – dijo por último.

- Supongo que haces esto, sólo porque está prohibido. – Sai sólo le sonrió pero no respondió nada y Sasuke terminó por fruncir el ceño y salir tras él cerrando la puerta con seguro – de acuerdo, te cubriré las espaldas por esta ocasión, pero me parece demasiado precipitado de cualquier manera... o acaso descubriste algo – Sai no respondió, sólo sonreía.

Kyubi respiraba mirando la ciudad fuera de la ventana de su habitación, el sol iluminaba la habitación, pero él se sentía desganado.

- Cómo estás? – le preguntó Neko, acercándose a la cama y sentándose.

- Creo que triste.

- Crees...?

- No es triste que Shukaku haya tenido la razón, y el doctor me haya recomendado alimentación sana y descanso, es motivo suficiente para sentirme deprimido no lo crees? –sonrió mirando a Neko quien rió un poco ante el comentario.

- Todo tiene sus consecuencias, has sido un desastre en cuanto a tu alimentación y te estás estresando demasiado, no deberías relajarte un poco.

- No puedo – respondió bajando el rostro – no voy a poder descansar hasta que termine con ese hombre – agregó apretando sus puños.

- De acuerdo, por cierto, te comenté que la película de Helena está teniendo muy buenas críticas.

- Helena?... ah, esa actriz que conociste en el avión.

- Sí, es una chica muy bonita, he encontrado mucha información de ella, tiene una página oficial.

- Una página oficial – dijo en un susurro, y después sonrió. – sabes una cosa Neko creo que tienes razón y debo relajarme un poco, y voy a necesitar de tu ayuda.

- Tienes pensado hacer algo?

- Necesito una línea segura sólo eso y apropósito dónde está Shukaku?

- Seguramente en la boutique, últimamente pasa mucho tiempo de compras y en el spa.

- Pobre, creo que extraña su libertad.

- Sí, yo también lo creó, él es un "espíritu libre" como se autonombra, je, je, pero te tendré tu línea segura en un par de minutos, debo decirle a Kakashi.

- No, no le digas nada - dijo mientras tomaba el brazo de Neko. - lo más seguro es que te lo prohíba, y dirá que yo debo disfrutar del hotel y bla, bla, bla, ya me sé su cantaleta de los últimos días.

- Sospechas que tenga alguna información?

- Lo que me parece extraño es que de un momento a otro nos deje tan "libres" sin ninguna clase de escolta, todo lo contrario a los primeros días después de la salida de la revista.

- Sí, también lo pensé, pero si tomamos en cuenta que el hotel cuenta con una de las mejores vigilancias...

- Aún así no creo que sea tan, tan seguro, tal vez el casino si lo sea y Temari puede dar fe de eso, pero el resto del hotel... tengo mis dudas...

- Me asustaría pensar que nos ha dejado como señuelo sin que lo supiéramos.

- Tampoco lo creo, no sin avisarnos... por eso quiero hacer una pequeña investigación.

Un par de minutos después Neko tecleaba un par de códigos en la laptop que habían pedido en la recepción del hotel.

- De acuerdo, sólo tienes que ingresar a algún chat público y el enlace se llevará a cabo – sonrió dejando su lugar a Kyubi.

- Excelente – Kyubi entró en internet y pronto inició una sesión en un chat público. – bueno aquí vamos. – miró la pantalla donde le pedía ingresar el Nickname – sería muy sospechoso si pusiera petirrojo?

- Bueno teniendo en cuenta que todos te dan por muerto...

- Sí, tienes razón. – agregó el Nick e inició la sesión mientras Neko observaba sobre su hombro la pantalla.

- Fénix de Rubí? Vaya que ingenioso – se burló un poco Neko.

- Es mi renacimiento de cualquier forma – sonrió ante el sarcasmo de su compañera– ahora viene la hora de la verdad - tecleo un par de números en la pantalla de acceso, una pequeña pantalla azul brilló antes de que se iniciara el chat y nuevamente un corto código numérico, finalmente el chat inició.

SPEEKERR: ...

** FENIX DE RUBÍ:** **Busco al ruiseñor, preso en el palacio del emperador.**

LTATAK:... hola fénix de rubí, yo también quiero un ruiseñor.

PAPRIKA: Que loc quien busca un ruiseñor...

- Bueno esto parece que va a tardar un rato – sonrió Kyubi mientras que abría la página oficial de Helena sólo para curiosear y pasar el rato mientras Neko le mostraba el tráiler de la película y las fotografías de la misma, era interesante pero nada que fuera sobresaliente, minutos después ambos volteaban al ver que la puerta se abría y Shukaku entraba con una gran bolsa de compras.

- Deberían ver lo que me compré, hay unos trajes en la boutique... – volteó a ver a sus amigos – están ocupados? – preguntó mientras levantaba sus lentes de sol y comenzaba a quitarse los guantes.

- Sólo realizo una pequeña investigación por mi cuenta, nada oficial, como lo que ocurrió contigo y Sai hace tiempo. – Shukaku guardó silencio mientras se quitaba uno de sus guantes.

- Lo bueno es que Kakashi no se enteró de eso verdad – sonrió Shukaku finalmente mirando a Kyubi con una ceja levantada.

- Deberías estar feliz, me debes una. – sonrió Kyubi mientras escuchaba el sonido de su computadora, una ventana se abría independiente del chat.

RUISEÑOR: El Ruiseñor mecánico se rompió y el emperador me busca para que vuelva a cantar en su palacio

Kyubi sonrió y escribió.

**FENIX DE RUBÍ: **El Ruiseñor puede cantar libremente en el bosque

RUISEÑOR: Acaso eres el Petirrojo?

** FENIX DE RUBÍ: **Renací de las cenizas Ruiseñor.

RUISEÑOR: Es un placer volver a verte, qué puedo hacer por ti?

** FENIX DE RUBÍ: **Busco información de la Mano Derecha de Gaspar Pardo, Gian Pierro Bonaventura

RUISEÑOR: Mmmm... es un archivo muerto, pero mantendré los ojos abierto por cualquier información que pueda aparecer.

**FENIX DE RUBÍ: **Gracias, también necesito que me investigues a otras personas te enviaré la información a tu correo.

RUISEÑOR: Te debía un favor, será un verdadero placer ayudarte en esta ocasión.

**FENIX DE RUBÍ:** Si todo sale como tengo previsto será la última vez que te pediré información.

RUISEÑOR: Será una lástima, pero nunca te olvidaré.

_RUISEÑOR ha finalizado la sesión_

- Vaya parece que tienes un informante.

- Mejor dicho recuperé uno muy antiguo y confiable. – dijo mientras escribía un correo desde una cuenta pública dirigida a una empresa de publicidad.

- Seguro que es confiable? – preguntó Neko.

- Lo conozco personalmente, así que no confiaría en nadie más que en él. – dijo Kyubi mientras sonreía. – por cierto Neko, qué hiciste con la grabación del concierto?

- La mandé a una persona, tenía un mensaje implícito.

- Terminaste con Neji? – preguntó Shukaku.

- Bueno, no tenía nada que terminar realmente – suspiro Neko y bajó la mirada. – era más bien puntualizar algunas cosas.

- Estás enamorada verdad Neko? – habló de pronto Shukaku sin dejar de sacar las cosas que había comprado.

- Qué? – respondió sorprendida.

- Vamos no es muy difícil saberlo, es el primer novio que te conozco desde que saliste de la escuela, no puedes negarlo. – sonrió Shukaku mirando a su amiga, lo que hizo que Kyubi se sorprendiera de pronto.

- Es cierto Neko? – preguntó el rubio y de pronto cayó en la cuenta de que no sabía realmente gran cosa de sus amigos desde su adolescencia.

La ojiperla sólo bajó el rostro y comenzó a llorar en silencio.

- No hay nada que hacer, él ya está con alguien más y yo... bueno yo...

- Lo siento – habló de pronto Kyubi y sus amigos voltearon a verlo era la primera vez que lo veían hablar tan sinceramente – yo soy el responsable de que no puedan llevar una vida normal.

- No digas tonterías Kyubi, aquí cada uno es responsable de su vida, Neko lo que tiene es miedo de comprobar si Neji la quiere o realmente todos los rumores son verdad.

Neko volteó el rostro hacia Shukaku.

- O me equivoco? – preguntó seriamente el chico de cabellos escarlata pero la ojiperla sólo negó con la cabeza.

- Por lo visto a ti el pasar tanto tiempo en los spas te ha aclarado el pensamiento.

- Tenemos que estar lúcidos y al 100% para nuestra recta final no? – Shukaku sonrió y Kyubi suspiró profundamente mientras se recostaba en su cama.

- Yo por mi parte me siento completamente perdido. – dijo Kyubi.

Shukaku guardó silencio un rato y Neko simplemente mantenía la cabeza agachada, Kyubi se mantenía recostado viendo el techo de la habitación.

_Sentía mucho por ti  
y ahora, que siento igual de mucho,  
no lo sé dividir.  
_

_Sentía que no perdía nada  
buceando entre tus piernas  
sin medir la brazada._

Se siente,  
ahora juego de suplente;  
que el que siente no presiente,  
y de tanto que sentía,  
no sentí que te perdía.

Yo sentía que  
sentía por tu carril.  
Sentía la incauta miopía  
de no ver tu perfil.

Te dabas para no dar la cara,  
que me ibas dando cuerda para que yo me ahorcara.

Se siente,  
ahora juego de suplente,  
que el que siente no presiente,  
y de tanto que sentía  
no sentí que te perdía.

Yo sentía que  
sentía.

Se siente  
tu sonrisa disidente,  
coqueteando con la mía,  
a mandíbula batiente.

Soy un diente  
sin encía.  
No me pidas que sonría.  
Que estoy triste  
vida mía

Shukaku permanecía mirando a Neko y Kyubi se había levantado de la cama sentado al borde de esta sólo contempló como la ojiperla comenzaba a derramar lágrimas al terminar de cantar las últimas estrofas de la canción, seguramente era la nueva canción que Temari les había entregado esa mañana pues nunca la habían escuchado entre su repertorio.

- No pude evitar... memorizarla completa – sonrió como si se burlara de sí misma - y de pronto pensé, que quizás... esa era la canción que debí mandarle, pero de haberlo hecho me hubiera sentido débil – se secó un par de lágrimas – supongo que no puedo evitar sentirme perdida por un tiempo no?

- Creo que todos nos hemos sentido así en alguna ocasión – dijo Shukaku mirando el techo.

- Pues tu no pareces muy perdido que digamos – dijo Kyubi mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados – luces diferente, extrañamente feliz.

- De qué hablas? – respondió Shukaku mientras una gota le resbalaba por la frente.

- Qué te conozco muy bien, y no puedo creer que un traje nuevo o una larga sesión en el spa te hayan dejado de tan buen humor. – Kyubi se acercó cada vez más.

- No me conoces – dijo Shukaku más relajado y con una sonrisa que a Kyubi confundió y que no supo descifrar.

- Estoy seguro que algo te traes entre manos. – lo miró – sobre todo porque ya no andas de curioso como siempre.

- Me resigné eso es todo... no creo poder sacarte más información y a veces uno se cansa. – dijo con una gran sonrisa y Kyubi definitivamente concluyó que algo le pasaba a su amigo, fue entonces que descubrió el brillo de una cadena en el cuello.

- Y ese collar? Es nuevo? – preguntó tratando de descifrar algo más, Shukaku la volteó a ver y la sacó tenía un pequeño dije con la letra "G" de oro blanco y con unas grecas de oro rojo en el cuerpo de la letra.

- Me compré este juego de joyería, incluye el anillo, el brazalete, el dije, una arracada y... aunque sale de mi look, creo que me hace ver increíble. – sonrió mostrándole el anillo con el mismo tipo de adorno que el dije y un brazalete hecho con pequeñas monedas también en oro blanco, engarzadas a una pulsera del mismo estilo que el resto del conjunto y con un par de diamantes engarzados.

- Tanta alegría por un juego de joyería. – dijo Naruto negando con la cabeza.

- No es cualquier juego, este juego fue hecho para mí – presumió el chico – hasta el dije tiene la inicial de mi nombre, no es lindo.

- Eres demasiado simple Gaara. – negó Naruto.

- Aun me gusta soñar – suspiró y volteó a mirar a Hinata – tu deberías confiar un poco más en la magia que tenemos Hinata.

- Gracias – sonrió su amiga y Gaara le devolvió la sonrisa, ambos notaron que ese día en particular Gaara se encontraba extrañamente radiante, pero no pudieron descubrir el porqué? Mientras él pensaba que tendría mucho que explicarles cuando terminaran el caso. – por cierto hay un concierto en el casino esta noche no les apetece ir, la luz estará apagada y podremos regresar al cuarto antes de que termine así no levantaríamos sospechas.

- Mmm...? contario a todo, parece una gran idea – dijo Naruto volteando a ver a Hinata.

- No estoy de humor para espectáculos.

- Vamos Hinata, no te hará mal despejarte un poco, dejar de pensar en Neji y todos sus pros y contras. – la animó Gaara tomándola de las manos.

- Creo que Gaara tiene razón Hinata – sonrió Naruto, y Hinata lo miró.

- Tienes razón Naruto, creo que es triste - dijo Hinata pero con una sonrisa y Naruto cerró finalmente los ojos comenzando a reír, mientras que Gaara sólo levantaba una ceja confundido pero sus amigos prefirieron que no supiera la razón de su risa.

Los últimos rayos del atardecer se filtraban por las ventanas del lobby del hotel, 20 minutos a lo sumo y la oscuridad invadiría todos los rincones de la ciudad Sasuke paseaba por las instalaciones del hotel, tenía listo su equipaje para viajar a la primera hora del día siguiente mientras que sus compañeros habían decidido que lo mejor era dormir, se habían desvelado prácticamente la noche entera, habían conseguido un buen repertorio de canciones que esperaban llegar a su siguiente destino para ser mostradas a su editor y hacer los debidos arreglos y seleccionar las próximas canciones que incluirían en el disco, pero por esa noche lo mejor era descansar lo mejor que pudieran, y por primera vez Neji fue a dormir temprano sin que Sai siquiera lo sugiriera, al igual que Lee quien se encontraba realmente cansado.

Pese a que no era un bebedor consuetudinario, el alcohol lo tranquilizaba lo suficiente como para dormir un par de horas sin ningún mal sueño, así que entró en el bar del hotel, no había mucha gente, si acaso uno o dos comensales, se acercó a la barra y pidió un whisky en las rocas, entrelazó sus dedos y los acercó a su rostro en forma pensativa mientras esperaba que le entregaran su vino, había una agradable música instrumental de fondo relajando el ambiente del lugar.

- Que sorpresa verte tan pensativo – le habló la persona que le entregó su copa, y el sólo levantó la vista mirando a su acompañante a los ojos, ocultos debajo de la simpática boina negra que hacía juego con su atuendo de camisa blanca y chaleco y pantalones negros que utilizaba de uniforme, su cabello también se ocultaba debajo del sombrero, le sonreía mientras limpiaba un vaso de cristal con un paño limpio esmerándose particularmente en quitar todo rastro de suciedad, lo levantó a la altura de su rostro para poder ver el fondo cristalino y comprobar si realmente había logrado eliminar completamente cualquier rastro de suciedad y agua.

- Nunca jamás – respondió, aunque no era realmente una respuesta, era más bien una pregunta que su interlocutor comprendió y volvió a responder con una sonrisa y guardó silencio unos breves segundos tomándose su tiempo para responder.

- Nunca jamás volverás al pasado... nunca jamás podrán encontrarte... bella promesa no te parece? – volvió a responder con una sonrisa.

- Realmente existe un lugar así? – preguntó levantando su vaso y mirando los peces de hielo que se derretían fundiéndose con el vino.

- Si realmente quieres que así sea... existe... y es un maravilloso paraíso, pero cuando has vivido en el exterior, pasa un tiempo antes de que extrañes todo lo que dejaste atrás, y una vez que has salido de él... el riesgo es sólo tuyo.

- Por qué volverías de un lugar tan maravilloso cómo ese? – preguntó con el sarcasmo pintado en su sonrisa. – tenías la vida asegurada dentro de él.

- Es lo que pasa cuando tienes la conciencia intranquila y dejas asuntos pendientes, y sobre todo cuando no soportas quedarte viviendo una vida tranquila y sin emociones.

- Entonces eres un fantasma? – volvió a sonreír y escuchó una suave risa pero después permaneció serio – dijiste que me contarías todo...

- Hay tantas cosas que contar Sasuke... – suspiró y guardó silencio – y sólo una noche para contarlo todo – se inclinó hacia él. – por dónde empezar, por mí, por ti o por el petirrojo?

El brillo en los ojos de Sasuke le hicieron sonreír, tenía capturada completamente su atención, admiraba el brillo de esos ojos azabache que siempre le parecieron amenazantes, sin embargo, en sus ojos había esperanza, sí, esperaba las respuestas que sólo alguien inmiscuido hasta la raíz podía conocer, ese era su papel en esta trama, conocerlo todo, haber desaparecido sabiendo completamente la historia de principio a fin, y después de tanto tiempo encontrar a alguien a quien le interesara escuchar.

- En ese caso empecemos por la historia del Gorrión. – sonrió de medio lado y Sasuke pareció confundido al escuchar ese nombre.

- Gorrión? – preguntó mientras su memoria se internaba en los recuerdos rescatando del olvido ese nombre clave.

- Recuerdas quién era el Gorrión? – permanecieron un momento en silencio y Sasuke bajó la cabeza un poco, había recordado quien era el portador de ese seudónimo pero nunca creyó que tuviera realmente relevancia en todo ese asunto.

- Es imposible... – dijo sin levantar la mirada.

- Imposible es que le hubieras olvidado. – sonrió separándose de la barra y volver a su tarea de limpiar un nuevo vaso – entonces empezaremos la historia desde un año antes del fatídico día cero – sonrió con tristeza – nombrémoslo así – dijo guardando nuevamente silencio por unos segundos como si quisiera guardar el luto con ese prolongado silencio interrumpido sólo por la música instrumental de fondo – así podrás entender mejor todo lo que ocurrió.

- Por favor – respondió Sasuke dejando su vino de lado, de pronto aquél vaso ya no parecía interesante para él, necesitaba toda su lucidez posible para comprender de principio a fin como su vida había dado ese inesperado giro de 180º sin que él hubiera sido consciente de ello.

- Gorrión, junto con algunos de sus subordinados habían descubierto movimientos irregulares dentro de todos los "trabajos" que realizábamos, era un poco sospechoso que pese a que habíamos declarado la guerra contra el narcotráfico no hubieran tomado represalia alguna contra ninguno de los agentes que llevaban a cabo las investigaciones eso hizo sospechar y formular muchas teorías.

- Otro doble agente?

- Era probable, pero más que un doble agente, llegaron a la conclusión que alguien no estaba realizando del todo bien su trabajo, al menos para nosotros.

- Explícate.

- Que los cargamentos confiscados no se eliminaban completamente, simplemente alguien estaba utilizando los cateos como una forma para lucrar doblemente... toda la mercancía era revendida al cliente original pero ahora la mercancía estaba limpia pues había "desaparecido" de los registros policiacos, y era un cargamento seguro pues salían de la jefatura escoltados por la policía, quien podría sospechar de los encargados de desaparecer los cargamentos.

- Pero eso es imposible, yo... – pero guardó silencio antes de continuar.

- Tu en ese tiempo ya habías decidido abandonar la vida de doble agente, limpiar tu expediente delegando todos tus trabajos a los subordinados de Gaspar, ahora te encargabas de trabajos "más importantes" a ojos de tu "segundo padre" – se burló mientras volteaba a verlo – te encargabas de seleccionar al nuevo personal y le delegabas todas las responsabilidades de los embarcos a Gian Pierro o me equivoco?

- Pero Gian Pierro siempre tenía problemas con Gaspar por esos cargamentos.

- Claro, Gian Pierro no estaba al tanto de nada, era Gaspar quien se encargaba de ese trabajo en persona, era su "hobby" eran embarques pequeños pero muy redituables, tanto para Gaspar como para el infiltrado.

- Y qué hizo Gorrión?

- Lo más sensato que se esperaba que hiciera... vigiló, pero estamos de acuerdo que la persona que realizaba todas esas transacciones no sería descuidado en ningún momento, se estaba jugando algo más que el trabajo y una placa en cada embarque, así que todo era realizado meticulosamente.

- Lograron encontrar al responsable?

Un nuevo silencio inundó el lugar.

- Sí... pero sincerándonos, su papel en esa historia es simplemente circunstancial, y esas mismas circunstancias lo han colocado en la mejor posición en el tablero de ajedrez.

- Conoces su nombre?

- Claro. – dijo con una sonrisa inclinándose hacia Sasuke le susurró el nombre al oído y este sintió que el corazón se le detenía por unos segundos al escuchar el nombre.

Cuando Sai entró en su habitación muchas horas después encontró a un Sasuke sentado en un cómodo sillón que se hallaba junto a la pequeña mesa que fungía de recibidor.

- Sasuke estás bien? – Sai se acercó al joven quien se encontraba en una pose muy pensativa, y no pareció prestarle atención.

- Ya sé que es lo que le pasó al petirrojo... – dijo cerrando los ojos.

- Lo sabes? – preguntó pero fue como si no lo hubiera escuchado.

- …y debo renunciar a él – agregó levantando el rostro aún con los ojos cerrados.

- Qué dices?

- Me doy por vencido, no importa cuánto lo intente, no puedo volver con él, he perdido completamente su confianza.

- Qué?... – Sai sólo lo miró y guardó silencio.

Duraron un par de largos minutos sin hablar, ninguno se movió, Sasuke sólo permanecía con los ojos cerrados.

- No puedo creer que esto nos haya pasado… - apretó el puño.

- No creía que tú fueras a darte por vencido.

- No depende sólo de mi esta decisión, hay dos personas involucradas en esto y una de ellas ya ha renunciado por completo. – volteó a verlo - Me retiro completamente Sai. – respondió Sasuke tras unos segundos más en silencio.

- Qué?

- Voy a dejarlo todo, esto volverá a pasar si permanezco aquí.

- Pero…

- No lo entiendes verdad? esto no fue por una casualidad, él no perdió la fe en mi de la noche a la mañana, lo volvieron en mi contra.

- Eso ya lo sospechábamos.

- Lo destrozaron completamente para volverlo en mi contra – apretó los puños – fue un plan tramado con tanta sutileza, y ejecutado de una forma tan magistral, que ninguno de los dos lo notó.

- Sasuke por qué no dejas que yo hable con él, tal vez podría…

- No Sai… cualquier palabra que digas a mi favor, será usado en mi contra, es así de simple… estaba planeado para que fuera así, no tengo defensa a mi favor.

- Entonces?

- No hay nada que hacer al respecto.

- Qué dices? Pero porqué? Si descubriste lo que le ocurrió, entonces porqué no luchas por él?

- Porque aunque le dijera la verdad no va a creerme.

- Por qué dices eso?

- No puedo decirle quien planeo todo – dijo Sasuke mientras se levantaba – firmaría mi sentencia de muerte en ese mismo momento, y no es mi objetivo.

Sai abrió los ojos desorbitadamente.

- Sasuke – dijo Sai por lo bajo.

- Sería triste que nuestra historia terminara con un final feliz si yo muriera por su mano. – suspiró. – Renuncio… no puedo ganar...me concentraré en tu grupo hasta que terminen sus conciertos, pero renuncio a todo en este momento, desapareceré tal y como él lo quiere.

- Sasuke?

- No creo que tenga razón entregar mi vida para verlo "feliz", ya lo decidí Sai, espero que me entiendas – diciendo esto salió de la habitación dejando solo a Sai a quien esa conversación le parecía demasiado irreal.

**Notas de autora: **

La canción que aparece en este capítulo es de Mecano y se llama "Sentía"

Novahikaru.

23 de enero 2009


	45. Chapter 45

**LA FUERZA DEL DESTINO.**

Capítulo 45

Dentro de la cabina de audio se escuchaba la nueva melodía del disco de los "Anbu", Neji escuchaba los compases con los ojos cerrados esperando el momento de comenzar a cantar, con los audífonos puestos seguía la pista, en las hojas escritas que descansaban sobre el atril frente a él se podía leer la letra así como los acordes de acompañamiento, y por último el micrófono suspendido frente a su rostro con la pantalla de protección, fuera en la cabina de grabación se encontraban Sai, junto con el encargado de grabación, Lee supervisaba el sonido de la pista, haciendo los pequeños ajustes por medio de la computadora y los controles de audio.

_Qué suerte la mía tener azul el corazón,_

_color melancolía no sé quien me lo pinto,_

_les juro que quisiera a veces no sentir_

_desconocer el alma y ser vació tal vez feliz,_

La escena se transforma Neji abre los ojos y observa a todo el auditorio lleno de fans quienes gritaban mientras escuchaban la nueva canción, la promoción del nuevo disco se había reprogramado para los últimos conciertos de la primera gira, ahora ya tenían las nuevas canciones, el disco estaba grabado casi en su totalidad y la nueva canción se estrenaba en exclusiva en el penúltimo concierto de la gira del primer disco, el éxito era inminente ahora que las fans estaban al tanto de la nueva canción esta comenzaría a ser pedida en las estaciones de radio sin que hubiera todavía fecha de lanzamiento para el siguiente disco.

_Es arma de doble filo la sensibilidad_

_pero si cierro los ojos podría tropezar_

_y es por eso que ven que subo y luego vuelvo a bajar_

_lo que siento me toma tiempo y no, no lo puedo ignorar_

_ya llegara el momento ese punto perfecto sin cambiar._

Neji toma el micrófono inclinándolo hacia las fans, estirando la mano que las fans de las primeras filas quisieron alcanzar pero algunos elementos de seguridad permitían el paso de una o dos fans solamente, alzando la mano con el puño cerrado miró al auditorio en especial a la cámara que grababa el concierto como si le cantara en exclusiva la canción.

_Existen tres sirenas que andan por ahí_

_dueñas de los poemas que con sangre escribí_

_ve y pídeles por mi te den de la poción_

_que usan para no sentir nada en su corazón,_

_No sé hasta dónde sostenga esta fragilidad_

_de pronto viene y me llena no lo puedo evitar_

Nuevamente cierra los ojos con el puño cerrado y sosteniendo el micrófono, la imagen era transmitida por televisión en un canal había comprado la exclusiva de la presentación del concierto que era transmitido en vivo con sus debidas repeticiones que se harían a lo largo de las semanas antes que saliera el disco, esto auguraba un buen número de ventas en cuanto el segundo disco fuera anunciado.

_y es por eso que ven que subo y luego vuelvo a bajar_

_lo que siento me toma tiempo y no, no lo puedo ignorar_

_ya llegara el momento ese punto perfecto sin cambiar._

_sin cambiar. _

_Sin cambiar. _

- Y bien que piensas? – dijo Gaara mientras observaba la televisión de pie junto a la cama manteniendo los brazos cruzados con una sonrisa en los labios, al tiempo que volteaba su rostro hacia donde Hinata se encontraba sentada en su cama "estudiando" un libro, sin embargo, volteaba esporádicamente a ver el monitor donde la imagen de Neji se reflejaba, hacía meses que no lo veía, se encontraba un poco más delgado pese a que decían que en la televisión uno se veía un poco por encima de su peso.

- A qué te refieres?

- Es lindo que te compongan una canción sólo para decirte que está triste por ti.

- De qué hablas?

- Vamos tiene el corazón "color melancolía" sólo le faltó la dedicatoria para ti.

- Qué te hace pensar que me compuso esa canción a mí?

- De acuerdo no me hagas caso a mí, pero te compraré las próximas revistas que hablen del tema y verás lo que opinan los expertos.

- No me interesan los chismes de espectáculos.

- De acuerdo, al menos yo si le agradeceré el haberme llamado sirena. – sonrió Gaara mientras abría su celular y comenzaba a marcar un número.

- Qué haces? – Hinata prácticamente se aventó sobre su compañero para arrebatarle el celular y cerrarlo de golpe colgando la llamada.

- Oye? Iba a pedir la cena, Konohamaru anda en la calle y tengo antojo de Pizza. – se burló Gaara. – No pensabas que iba a marcarle a Neji o sí?

- Ehmmm... yo... – no dijo nada, completamente roja le devolvió el teléfono a su compañero.

- Debería tomarte una foto, te vez tan mona cuando te sonrojas – sonrió Gaara juntando sus manos en su boca burlándose de su amiga.

- Ni lo intentes – respondió la ojiperla, admirando la pulsera de monedas y diamantes que su compañero portaba – veo que te encantó ese juego de joyería realmente, no hay un día que te vea sin él.

- Es que es especial, además resalta mis ojos y...

La puerta se abrió dejando entrar a Kyubi.

- Se puede saber que le hiciste a Neko, Shukaku? – dijo mirándolo a los ojos después de unos segundos de silencio.

- Eh? Yo no le he hecho nada, si la vez roja es porque el vocalista de los Anbu le ha escrito una canción y nuestra amiga no sabe como agradecerle el gesto.

- Eso no es cierto – negó Neko.

- Insisto, "tengo el corazón color melancolía", no es precisamente la romántica forma de declararte a una chica o algo que le escribirías a una chica con la que los medios te implican en una relación de noviazgo, como sería el caso de Renata y Neji, sino más bien es la clase de canción que le escribirías a la chica que crees perdida, como sería tu caso Neko.

- Sueñas Shukaku – dijo Neko mirando a su compañero. – además Neji ya no me interesa, de eso hace ya más de un mes.

- Sabes todo lo que implica la grabación de un disco! no esperarías una respuesta inmediata de este calibre para el día siguiente que le entregaste tu canción o sí? Debes darle algo de mérito te está entregando una canción en un concierto, ya quisiera yo la mitad de eso. – sonrió Shukaku, pero en ese momento volteó a ver la televisión, se guardaba silencio mientras Neji se encontraba frente al micrófono.

- _Tengo que darles una triste noticia – dijo Neji y todas las fans empezaron a murmurar – el último concierto de esta gira también va a ser el último concierto para nuestro guitarrista Sasuke – muchas fans empezaron a gritar "nooo" pero Neji les pidió que guardaran silencio con las manos – por eso es que la fecha de ese último concierto se va a retrasar unos días, no queremos dejarlo ir, verdad – las fans gritaban el nombre de Sasuke, y otras seguían con el "no" – decidimos hacer ese concierto en un lugar más grande así que los que ya compraron sus boletos podrán entrar con ellos, se presentarán canciones del nuevo disco y una que otra sorpresa que les tenemos reservadas así que las esperamos a todas y no olviden comprar nuestro nuevo disco cuando salga al mercado, buenas noches y gracias – Neji realizó una reverencia y con el sonido de la música se dio por terminado el concierto. _

- Vaya eso sí que me ha sorprendido, Sasuke se retira. – dijo Shukaku mirando la televisión, sin embargo de reojo, por medio del espejo, estudiaba la expresión de Kyubi, se encontraba serio, tal vez podría decir que había sido un impacto terrible y que el chico estaba en shock, no se movía.

"...se retiraba?" sus ojos dejaban ver una inevitable tristeza, podía admirarse la confusión en su rostro, era lo que él le había pedido, que se alejara de él y sin embargo, no lucía feliz por esa decisión, pero no se habló del tema.

Neko se encontraba sentada en su cama mirando la figura de Neji desaparecer de la pantalla y sólo suspiró.

- Y si te declaras completamente enamorada Neko, crees que Neji vuelva al ataque. – se burló Shukaku sin siquiera voltear a ver a su compañera. – por cierto les comento, por si ninguno de los dos se ha dado cuenta, que justamente por esa extensión de tiempo que van a hacer los Anbu, vamos a tener que coincidir nuevamente con ellos en la misma ciudad para dar nuestro concierto.

Kyubi y Neko abrieron los ojos todo lo que pudieron y después voltearon a verse mientras que Shukaku simplemente sonreía mirando el televisor.

- "Yo por mi parte estoy ansioso por volver a verte" – pensó Shukaku mientras jugueteaba con el dije acomodándolo de tal forma que la G, terminara pareciendo una S, al tiempo que sonreía con los ojos cerrados, sin que sus amigos lo notaran.

A la mañana siguiente Neko había decidido salir a comprar un par de cosas aprovechando que sus amigos seguía descansando en la habitación, encontró dentro de una pequeña tienda de souvenirs el cd que actualmente promocionaban los Anbu, sin embargo lo dejó en su lugar mientras se concentraba en observar un pequeño ángel hecho de cristal, no pudo evitar escuchar la conversación de un par de fans que habían hecho un escándalo al ver el mismo disco que Neko había mantenido en su mano hacía menos de dos minutos.

Te digo que fue genial ver el concierto, nunca esperé una canción tan genial como esa.

Acaso no lo sabes – dijo otra de las chicas mientras le arrebataba el CD y lo admiraba – esa nueva canción se la escribió a una chica en específico.

Neko se detuvo cerca, tomando un pequeño portarretratos de un estante mientras continuaba escuchando la conversación.

En serio? No me la habrá escrito a mi o sí? – se burló una de ellas.

Ya quisieras, esa canción se la escribió a la vocalista de los "Jinchuuriki" no viste las fotos en las revistas, ellos eran novios y al parecer le fue infiel con esa chica Renata, bueno eso dijeron en las revistas pero nunca se les volvió a ver juntos después de eso.

Lo sé, pero también a Neko la vieron con otra persona.

Pero fue después de lo de Neji, tal vez se estaba vengando.

Sí, y dicen que él escribió esa canción para pedirle perdón.

En serio? Qué romántico! – respondió emocionada la chica. – sí alguien me hiciera algo así lo disculparía de cualquier cosa que hubiera hecho – sonrió.

Es verdad – respondió su compañera. – sería una tontería no aceptar una disculpa así – terminó con dos corazoncitos pintados en los ojos.

Sí, además que es Neji, yo me casaría con él sin dudarlo. – se rió una tercera al termina de decir eso y observando cómo su compañera todavía soñaba con miles de corazoncitos rodeándola.

Neko volteó a ver a las chicas un segundo y desvió la vista.

"Neji" – pensó y justo al salir del lugar percibió algo extraño, por el reflejo de sus lentes pudo ver una sombra que la seguía de cerca. – "demonios, me están siguiendo" – el hotel estaba apenas a una cuadra y media de distancia, pero si realizaba cualquier movimiento sospechoso perdería la poca distancia de ventaja que la separaba de su persecutor, y más importante perdería la oportunidad de saber quien la perseguía, se detuvo un momento frente a un escaparate, no había realmente nada que le llamara la atención de esa pequeña tienda de antigüedades pero necesitaba ampliar su visión, en efecto, un hombre la seguía, era alto, de complexión media e iba vestido de negro, reanudó su paso, caminaba por la calle, cuando se detuvo de improviso admirando el parque frente al hotel, había un par de personas haciendo sus ejercicios matutinos, el hombre se había detenido a una distancia prudente, y entonces descubrió que no era sólo una persona quien la seguía, en el parque había un hombre leyendo su periódico, en apariencia no lucía fuera de lo común, de no ser porque a través de sus lentes pudo descubrir el destello de un flash entre las hojas del periódico – "un paparatsi?" – sí, quizás podía serlo, pero algo en su sexto sentido le decía que no podía fiarse del todo de esa suposición, tal vez el hombre del parque lo fuera, pero el que la seguía definitivamente no... no había indició de que llevara ningún aparato de fotografía o video – "están siguiendo nuestros movimientos" – apresuró un poco el paso. – "Acaso Kakashi nos dejó a merced del enemigo?" – justo cuando iba a aceptar como afirmativa esa pregunta observó a Yamato, de pie, del otro lado de la entrada del hotel, le sonrió sin voltear a verla y Neko pudo relajarse por unos segundos, su perseguidor se había alejado prudentemente al ver a su guardaespaldas y ella se acercó un par de pasos y le dijo sin detenerse. – gracias – apenas si pudo escucharla pero le había tranquilizado el descubrirlo de vigía.

From:

Ten ten ()

To:

Kyubi ()

Estimado(a) cliente(a):

En base a su solicitud recibida hace tiempo, en nuestro correo, la empresa Konoha Corporation le da la más cordial bienvenida como nuevo miembro de nuestro selecto club de tarjeta avientes, así mismo le informamos que todos los datos que ha mandado han sido corroborados en la base de datos con su debido consentimiento y nos alegra informarle que se ha confirmado como verídica y se le anexará un documento con las debidas observaciones que puedan resultar, tanto para mejor uso de su tarjeta, como para solicitar exclusividad en el uso de la información brindada a nuestra sucursal, esperamos seguir siéndole de gran ayuda y agrado.

Así mismo quedamos a sus órdenes para cualquier aclaración o duda, nuestra líneas están abiertas las 24 hrs del día, así como nuestro correo electrónico que ponemos a su disposición, cualquiera de nuestros ejecutivos atenderá con agrado su llamada.

A T E N T A M E N T E.

R.P. Ten ten

Después de leer ese mail, Kyubi sonrió, la información que tanto había esperado recibir finalmente llegaba a través de una cuenta común y corriente, descargó el documento y empezó a leerlo con detenimiento, no parecía tener nada fuera de lo común una fotocopia de una solicitud de ingreso para una tarjeta de crédito, pero nadie sospechaba que toda la información ahí descrita era justamente de la persona que le guiaría hasta su objetivo.

Jaque Mate Gian Pierro – sonrió mirando con los ojos entrecerrados la información.

Neko entró en la habitación en ese momento lucía demasiado seria por lo que Kyubi volteó a verla.

Qué te pasó Neko?

Nos están siguiendo, Yamato está de guardaespaldas en la entrada del hotel.

Ya veo – dijo tranquilamente Kyubi recargándose en la silla donde se encontraba, justo en ese momento Shukaku salía del baño con una toalla envuelta en la cintura al tiempo que secaba su cabello.

Alguna novedad? – preguntó Shukaku mirando a sus compañeros.

Que Neko se topó antes de tiempo con el enemigo. – dijo Kyubi.

Te siguieron?

Por qué no parecen sorprendidos? – preguntó Neko.

Temari vino a avisarnos de una llamada que recibió de Kakashi esta mañana, pero tu habías salido así que no pudimos informarte.

Tengo celular no pensaron en eso.

No pensamos que tardarías y Kakashi ya te tenía localizada por tu brazalete. – dijo Shukaku mientras comenzaba a ponerse su ropa y después cepillando un poco su cabello – por eso te encontraste con Yamato en la entrada del hotel.

Entonces qué vamos a hacer?

Continuar con nuestra vida – dijo Kyubi mientras tecleaba un par de cosas en su correo. – Kakashi nos encontrará después del concierto de esta semana, así que sólo relájense un poco y dejen que nuestros compañeros hagan su trabajo.

Que aburrido, vuelven las semanas de encierro voluntario – suspiró Shukaku mientras continuaba cepillando su cabello ahora sentado en su cama completamente vestido y mirando hacia el teléfono. – tendremos intervenida la línea telefónica?

Nunca hemos dejado de tenerla intervenida – contestó Kyubi sin dejar de mirar el monitor.

Shukaku levantó la vista hacia el techo y suspiró.

Entonces se han enterado de todas las veces que he pedido "room service"... creo que Kakashi me va a rebajar la mitad de mi salario. – pensó un poco desanimado lo que hizo reír a sus compañeros.

Cómo te ha ido en tu investigación Kyubi? – preguntó Neko más tranquila.

Pues para ser un archivo muerto, mi informante me encontró cosas muy interesante.

Y qué te ha dicho Kakashi al respecto? – preguntó Shukaku mirando a Kyubi con una cara bastante seria, pero el rubio ignoró completamente la pregunta haciendo que Shukaku sonriera muy levemente y desviara la vista ocultando su rostro con su cabello. – la próxima semana debo viajar a Tokyo.

A Tokyo? – preguntó Neko.

Hay un par de detalles que tengo que puntualizar con mi tío y debo hacerlo en persona.

No quieres que Kakashi te ayude? – volvió a decir Neko y Kyubi dejó de teclear en ese momento.

Le tengo prohibido que se inmiscuya en mi vida personal y laboral, esto es algo que debo resolver por mí mismo, si realmente mi vida será mi vía de escape de este mundo en algún momento, lo que menos deseo es tener algún tipo de relación o deber algún favor de una parte hacia la otra.

Sensato pensamiento – dijo Kyubi volviendo al escrito que se encontraba redactando. – pero qué tipo de cuestiones tienes que puntualizarle en persona a tu tío?

Kyubi! Me sorprendes! Tu curioseando en mi vida? – le preguntó Shukaku.

Es válida mi curiosidad – respondió volteando a ver a su compañero.

Quieren firmar un contrato con una empresa de exportación y prefiero estar presente cuando esa transacción se realice, para poder revisar el contrato en todas sus cláusulas, sobre todo en sus letras pequeñas, llevaré una buena lupa.

Quién te acompañará? – preguntó Kyubi.

Konohamaru por supuesto, pese a su tamaño, cuando se trata de proteger a un doncel en peligro suele ser muy eficaz, además estaré hospedado en mi casa, y yo fui el último doncel en peligro de la misión, recuerdan, así que les cedo el papel a cualquiera de los dos, aunque lo más seguro es que el protagonista de esta última historia seas tú Na-ru-to. – dijo mirando a su amigo mientras decía su nombre lentamente. – no era ese el objetivo?

Sí, y estoy seguro que Kakashi no tendrá ninguna objeción al respecto.

No tiene por qué, precisamente por eso es que esperaré hasta que él llegue para poder dejarlos en buenas manos. – sonrió de una forma muy maliciosa.

Descuida aun sin ti, siempre me he sabido defender muy bien – sonrió Kyubi.

No estoy tan seguro – dijo Shukaku recostándose boca abajo sobre su cama y mirando a su amigo sin dejar de sonreír. – admítelo sin mi tus días serías monótonos y aburridos.

Seguro – respondió Kyubi con una sonrisa y en un claro tono de sarcasmo.

Sai se encontraba alistando los últimos detalles del itinerario para el concierto, hablaba por teléfono mientras observaba su desayuno en la mesa de su habitación, tenía el periódico en la silla juntó a él, y el televisor encendido en el canal de las noticias de la mañana.

...sí, llegaremos a más tardar mañana y después de un par de horas de descanso los chicos estarán listos para las entrevistas que tienen programadas, espero que se hagan cargo de todos los detalles este cambio de escenario debe valer la pena... entendido, me comunicaré mañana en cuanto lleguemos. – con esto terminó la conversación y colgó el teléfono, al tiempo que tomaba un poco de café.

Te tengo buenas noticias Sai – habló de pronto Sasuke mirándolo desde el marco de la puerta donde se encontraba recargado con los brazos cruzados. – había pensado mucho en que podía regalarte y se me ha presentado la oportunidad perfecta – diciendo esto le extendió una tarjeta. – qué opinas?

Vaya que interesante – miró la tarjeta con poco interés – Aunque más bien sería un buen regalo para Neji, anda vuelto loco con eso de la idea del remplazo. – continuó mientras desdoblaba el periódico.

Te dije que no los iba a dejar así nada más.

Tampoco es que lo pensara, pero incluso la disquera ya se había puesto en contacto con dos o tres guitarristas más.

Quiero que escuches a este en específico

Por qué tanto interés?

Me pareció la mejor manera de darte las gracias por todo lo que hiciste por mí en su momento – volvió a decir. – No sé si te vuelva a ver después de este último concierto y me gustaría que lo tomaras como un agradecimiento y un regalo de despedida.

Francamente no sé cómo interpretar este regalo...

Créeme, lo entenderás en su momento – sonrió Sasuke mientras tomaba el vaso de jugo de su compañero y salía de su habitación – iré a darle lo que les corresponde del regalo a Neji y Lee.

Gracias... creo – terminó Sai sin comprender como el realizar una entrevista a un prospecto para guitarrista del grupo podría interpretarse como un regalo para él.

Los Jinchuuriki continuaban con su itinerario normal, no había ningún contratiempo, pese al susto que se había llevado Neko en días anteriores, no había ocurrido nada fuera de lo normal, Konohamaru se encontraba platicando animadamente con los chicos acerca del concierto que habían presentado esa semana y en especial miraba a Shukaku con interés, ya que le había pedido a su querido "hermano menor" que lo acompañara, en cuanto Kakashi lo permitiera, a regresar a su casa por cuestiones laborales, a Konohamaru no le pareció mala la idea de distraerse un par de días fuera de las actividades de los conciertos, pero dudaba que Kakashi dejara que Shukaku desapareciera ese par de días, sin embargo, el chico había demostrado tener un carácter muy fuerte y ser altamente eficiente al momento de cumplir con su parte en las misiones, por lo que tampoco creía que el permiso le fuera negado, y en cierto modo sentía que eran como un par de niños tratando de obtener el permiso de su padre para ir a una fiesta fuera de casa.

Crees que tardes muchos días en regresar – preguntó Kyubi mirando a Shukaku quien terminaba de alistar sus maletas, Kakashi no tardaría mucho en llegar y al parecer Shukaku quería partir en el primer vuelo disponible del día siguiente.

Estaré de regreso para el siguiente concierto, no te preocupes – sonrió Shukaku mientras guardaba un par de camisas en su maleta – de cualquier forma dejaré todo listo por si decido llegar al próximo punto de encuentro. – se burló un poco, Kyubi iba a continuar con sus preguntas cuando de pronto la puerta se abrió y Kakashi entró en la habitación, sonrió mirando a Kyubi, quien pareció no reaccionar de primera instancia, Neko le sonrió respetuosamente y Shukaku simplemente continuó con su tarea.

Vaya Shukaku nos abandonas tan pronto? Ni siquiera hemos terminado la gira – se burló Kakashi cruzando los brazos y mirando a Shukaku sin que el chico dejara de empacar.

Por supuesto que no Kakashi, jamás me perdería de toda la acción que nos espera, pero como ya te había explicado en el telegrama que te mandé, mi tío espera que esté presente para la firma del contrato de la compañía, es algo que no puedo evadir, espero que comprendas mi situación, estoy prácticamente entre la espada y la pared – dijo Shukaku con aires de doncel en peligro pero sin dejar de empacar.

Y presiento que sólo esperabas mi llegada para poder partir.

No, pero si parto mañana en la mañana creo que sería menos estresante si tengo todas mis cosas listas para evitar olvidar algo de importancia – continuó Shukaku, sin dejar lo que estaba haciendo, esa actitud distante e indiferente pareció extrañar tanto a sus amigos como a Kakashi.

Te sucede algo?

En lo absoluto – sonrió en esta ocasión mirando al hombre a los ojos y deteniendo todos sus movimientos – Me darías permiso de regresar a casa – pidió inocentemente.

Si Konohamaru te acompaña me siento más tranquilo.

Prometo regresar lo antes posible, pero quiero estudiar muy bien ese contrato.

De acuerdo, puedes ir – terminó, sin embargo notó que Kyubi se había mantenido muy callado sin esperarlo siquiera el rubio se levantó y se dirigió hacia él.

Podemos hablar a solas? – dijo en un tono bastante neutral para el gusto de su compañero.

Claro, Neko, Shukaku los dejamos un momento, no tardaremos. – terminó Kakashi saliendo de la habitación y guiando al chico hacia la habitación que le correspondía. – Qué sucede? – preguntó tan pronto como cerró la puerta tras él, Kyubi se mantuvo unos segundos dándole la espalda.

Kakashi a mi no me vuelvas a ocultar información, sabes que yo no soy en este caso un simple subordinado.

Si realmente quieres que te trate como un agente de mayor rango, compórtate como tal. – Se miraron un par de segundos enfrentando las miradas hasta que Kyubi sonrió con suspicacia.

Acaso me estás castigando?

Si no puedes con tus sentimientos entonces no podía arriesgarme a que tuvieras más información de la que pudieras manejar.

Sasuke se retira de los Anbu.

Lo sé, no hay otra noticia en los medios más que esa.

Y sabes que si no consigo la información que necesito de ti, la puedo conseguir por otros medios.

También lo sé, pero sabes que debemos mantener la mente fría cuando trabajamos y siendo objetivos tú te comportas realmente sentimental cuando tienes a Sasuke rondando a tu alrededor.

Este es mi caso.

Tu venganza querrás decir.

Yo prefiero llamarlo un ajuste de cuentas – volteó a ver a Kakashi – pero comienzo a pensar que no cuento contigo.

Kakashi sonrió y lo abrazó.

Te prometí ayudarte hasta el final – lo mantuvo unos segundos contra su pecho hasta que el chico correspondió el abrazo entonces tomó su rostro entre sus manos levantándolo para poder mirarlo a los ojos – y siempre he cumplido con mi palabra – selló sus palabras con un beso. – confía en mí.

Kyubi no dijo nada permaneció mirando los ojos de Kakashi y bajando la vista se resguardó en el pecho del hombre.

**Notas de autora. **

Creo que se preguntan, como una "G" puede confundirse con una "S" pues sí, encontré una g que parece s, y que me salvó la vida en esta adaptación, es la g minúscula del alfabeto "Calligrapher" si alguien lo tiene en su computadora sabrá cual es, quien no, puede buscarla en cualquier pagina que descargue tipografías o ya en última instancia si alguien quiere que se la pase saben dónde encontrarme, y por cierto en el próximo capítulo hablaremos de nuestro querido Shukaku y su misterioso juego de joyería que no deja por nada del mundo, el punto es porqué?

**Novahikaru**


	46. Chapter 46

**LA FUERZA DEL DESTINO.**

Capítulo 46

Respirar el aire de su casa le hacía relajarse completamente, era el aire de sus recuerdos, el lugar que podía hacerlo sentir completamente seguro y a salvo, extendió sus manos completamente y aspiró una buena bocanada de oxígeno, "Hogar, dulce hogar" pensó mientras en su rostro se formaba una enorme sonrisa.

Gaara ahora que estamos aquí, dónde se supone que voy a quedarme yo? – Konohamaru sostenía una de las maletas en su hombro y el resto se encontraban en el suelo, el taxi acababa de irse y el chico veía el recibidor de la enorme mansión un poco intimidado, aunque ya había estado en esa casa en anteriores ocasiones, la situación era distinta en este momento.

Bueno por hoy puedes quedarte en cualquiera de las habitaciones de huéspedes, pero si te soy honesto tienes dos opciones a partir de mañana, una es el cuarto de invitados que elijas, pero creo que podría resultarte un poco incómodo y la otra es que te hospedes en un hotel que está cerca de aquí, yo corro con los gastos de tus viáticos.

Entonces tendré que ir a ver ese hotel el día de hoy, no quisiera ser una molestia. – contestó completamente sonrojado, lo que hizo sonrojar completamente a su compañero también.

Baka!, no pienses en eso en este momento – dijo espabilándose y haciendo que su sonrojo desapareciera - debo ir a ver a mi tío de cualquier forma y enfrentarme a ese temible contrato – sonrió mientras su compañero le correspondía la sonrisa. – dejemos las cosas en las habitaciones y vámonos.

Sí.

Espero que comprenda que esta cláusula es muy importante para nosotros, no podemos pasarla por alto. – decía un abogado mientras un hombre de mediana edad se mantenía con los ojos cerrados.

Sin ofender, esa cláusula me parece una excusa barata para entorpecer las negociaciones... – justamente en ese momento Gaara entraba por la puerta escoltado por una secretaria y Konohamaru junto a él.

Tío – sonrió el pelirrojo acercándose a saludar al hombre con un apretón de manos – lamento todas las molestias que te estoy causando.

Descuida Gaara, no es ningún problema para mí, pero esto es algo que va más allá de mis posibilidades.

De qué se trata tío?

El abogado aquí presente, viene en representación de nuestros nuevos socios, en cuanto al contrato ya me he tomado la libertad de hacerlo revisar por mis abogados y está todo en orden a excepción de una clausula que entorpece toda la negociación. – dijo el hombre mientras le entregaba el contrato a su sobrino el cual comenzó a leerlo mientras escuchaba todo lo que decía su tío.

Y cuál es esa cláusula?

Bueno esta empresa es familiar, y todos los integrantes están casados, es así como dan su buena carta de presentación, predican con el ejemplo.

Un poco problemático en mi caso por que carezco de familia cierto?

Sí, al parecer nuestra relación tío-sobrino no es suficiente como para cumplir la clausula, la única opción con la que nuestra contraparte quiera firmar el contrato es que estés casado.

Así que tendría que estar casado para poder firmar este contrato – dijo Gaara.

Sí.

Mmmm... – Gaara se llevó una mano a la barbilla en actitud pensativa. – y quieren el acta de matrimonio como comprobante cierto?

Sí, en efecto – sonrió el abogado de la contraparte mirando como el chico permanecía serio mirando el contrato.

Quisiera un par de días para checar el resto del contrato, ese punto ya lo trataremos cuando el resto de las cláusulas estén en orden – agregó sin apartar su mirada del contrato de varias hojas que tenía en sus manos, sonrió mirando a su tío y después a Konohamaru – Konohamaru podrías hacerme el favor de revisar este contrato en su totalidad?

Claro. – el chico tomó el escrito y haciendo una reverencia se retiró por el momento.

Espero que no haya ningún otro contratiempo con las negociaciones. – continuo sonriéndole a su tío.

En absoluto, pero aprovechando que estás presente me gustaría que el abogado te explicara en breve todos los movimientos que se han hecho en los últimos meses y si no te parece demasiado cansado quisiera que hoy mismo dieras un recorrido a las instalaciones para que tengas en tus manos los informes de todo lo que se ha hecho en tu ausencia y después almorzaremos juntos tenemos que platicar de muchas cosas.

Sí, estoy totalmente de acuerdo con eso. – mirando al abogado – por favor me gustaría que me explicara más acerca de la compañía que representa. – sonrió Gaara mientras tomaba asiento en un cómodo sillón.

Confío en ti, tío.

En los negocios no puedes darte el lujo de confiar sobrino.

Te lo digo en serio, no tienes por qué preocuparte, Konohamaru es muy eficiente en el trabajo, y por la clausula no debes estresarte tanto, recuerda que mi padre siempre decía que la vida es sencilla sólo hay que verla de esa forma, y por mi parte yo siempre la he visto muy sencilla. – sonrió mientras tomaba las copias de los reportes que le habían entregado los supervisores.

Todavía eres un niño Gaara, un niño que se sigue divirtiendo en ese grupo que formaste con tus amigos, francamente me preocupa que no puedas llegar a hacerte cargo de esta empresa tu solo.

Debes confiar un poco más en mí tío, el grupo es algo solamente temporal – continuó mirando los números de los reportes – y creo que por estos números sólo estamos estables de momento, este contrato viene a ser una buena inyección de capital e ideas frescas, así que tenemos que estar en los mejores términos con nuestros nuevos accionistas, habrá que mandarles algún regalo cuando el contrato se haya firmado para agradecerles, también habrá que hacer una junta con cada departamento quiero saber que ideas tienen para poder mejorar y aumentar la productividad de la empresa, es mejor tener información de primera mano – continuó hojeando los papeles – también quiero hablar con el contador, necesito saber cómo han salido los números en últimas fechas, un esquema de las ventas de los últimos 10 años si es posible, y trataré de hacer muchas cosas en esta semana antes de irme, pero el trabajo más pesado lo tendrás tu tío. – El hombre parpadeo mirando a su sobrino y todos sus requisitos.

Yo?

Sí, tu vas a ser el encargado de darle seguimiento a todo lo que yo proponga, si hacemos las cosas bien en unos 6 meses podremos obtener un claro resultado de mejora, oye ahora que lo veo ya entiendo por qué papá iba de tan buen humor a trabajar, es divertido esto de hacer negocios. – le sonrió a su tío.

Eres idéntico a él.

Claro hay personas que no podemos negar la cruz de nuestra parroquia – sonrió – pero también vine por otro asunto, quiero que sepas que he conocido a un chico.

Oh, así que andas de novio.

Bueno, él es algo más que un novio para mí ahora, me conquistó de una forma muy particular.

Y cuál es esa forma particular?

Digamos que me enamoró con la verdad. – sonrió mirando a su tío. – el tuvo una vida particularmente tranquila hasta que salió de la carrera, fue agente de la policía muchos años, pero renunció después de cerrar un caso en el que perdió a su novia, es alguien sumamente inteligente y suspicaz, me ha estado protegiendo mucho últimamente.

Protegiendo?

No entenderías, el caso es que mi relación con él me ha abierto los ojos en muchos aspectos, me ha hecho replantearme mis prioridades, y lo que quiero hacer de aquí en adelante.

Ahora que lo mencionas, comienzo a observar que si te has serenado bastante en cuanto a tu carácter – sonrió su tío.

Sigo siendo igual de impulsivo, no te dejes llevar por este hermoso exterior – se burló de sí mismo – pero sí, tienes razón, me he serenado mucho a últimas fechas, es como si de pronto me hubiera encontrado y me sintiera completamente a gusto conmigo, digamos que encontré una nueva motivación y un nuevo camino.

Y cuando tendré el placer de conocer a ese chico? Porque me queda muy claro que Konohamaru no es esa persona.

Pues no, la verdad nunca podría ver a Konohamaru más que como hermano y creo que el también me ve de esa forma, y con respecto a lo otro, pues no sé exactamente cuando pueda presentártelo, porque él en estos momentos está tan ocupado como yo. – sonrió mientras ponía su mano izquierda en su rostro mirando a su tío luciendo su hermoso juego de joyería.

Gaara... tu... – el hombre permaneció mirando al chico, y este solamente sonrió con los ojos cerrados.

Creo que te debo una disculpa cierto – fue lo último que dijo.

Después de pasar toda la tarde revisando reportes y números, afortunadamente toda la información había sido resumida y no había tenido que investigar más a fondo pero aún así se encontraba realmente exhausto, tan pronto como llegaron a casa y prepararon algo de comer, Konohamaru decidió dejarlo solo en su habitación, pero Gaara no podía conciliar el sueño se había recostado en su cama y mirando el techo había tratado de despejar su cabeza para poder dormir, pero fue inútil se sentó en su cama con las piernas cruzadas en flor de loto y suspiró, se levantó y decidió vagar un poco por su antigua casa, entró en el estudio de su padre, todo se encontraba ordenado y limpio, señal de que su tío mandaba a alguien a limpiar la casa con regularidad, sonrió y se sentó en el sillón de piel que había frente al escritorio, se acomodó apoyando las manos en el reposabrazos, cerró los ojos un par de segundos, los abrió lentamente, sonrió al ver la foto de la boda de sus padres, la tomó entre sus manos sin dejar de sonreír, sus padres lucían radiantes de felicidad, el brillo de sus ojos era él que sólo un enamorado puede mostrar, cerró los ojos y recordó un par de negros, brillantes ojos, su sonrisa se ensanchó, sí, definitivamente ese era un brillo que sólo un enamorado puede tener.

Sai. – susurró mirando su pulsera. – cómo es que no me arrepiento de nada – sonrió mirando el anillo que brillaba en su dedo. – cómo es que esto puede ser por conveniencia? Realmente todo es por conveniencia? – suspiró levantando la vista.

***Flash Back***

No habían cortado completamente la comunicación, o bueno sólo eran mensajes cortos pero significativos, Sai había continuado investigándolo, sentía que había algo más allá, había investigado completamente su vida, sabía todo de él, y no había dejado de preocuparse cuando descubrió la razón de la muerte de sus padres, y la misteriosa muerte del asesino de estos, no tardó en atar cabos y Gaara simplemente afirmaba o negaba la información, habían comprado un par nuevos celulares, mismo que en el caso de Gaara conservaba Konohamaru la mayor parte del tiempo cuando se encontraba con su grupo, mientras que Sai lo había mantenido como anónimo, no quería levantar ninguna sospecha, y muchas de sus hipótesis se habían visto confirmadas, ya no parecía preocuparle Naruto, de cualquier forma la información de él parecía herméticamente guardada, por el contrario la información de los otros dos Jinchuuriki no parecía estar tan inaccesible, así que aún no estaban del todo involucrados en el mundo en el que Kakashi quería sumergirlos, aún había una oportunidad de salvarlos y Sai se había tomado muy en serio su papel de caballero en brillante armadura, le comentaba a Gaara todas sus inquietudes, sus hipótesis y él aunque después de muchos silencios, que no podía saber si eran de sorpresa o de prudencia, le confirmaba sus temores, pero no todo era referente a esa segunda vida que ahora Sai conocía a la perfección, sino también le ayudaba con el manejo de su empresa, de hecho fue él quien le advirtió de la cláusula que era el "pero" para la alianza con esa empresa en específico y Gaara no dudó en tomar cartas en el asunto.

Ese último mensaje realmente le inquietó, ya sabía que había una cláusula en ese contrato pues había investigado a la compañía con la que estaba a punto de iniciar las negociaciones, su tío lo mantenía al tanto, pero no pudo dejar de preocuparse con anticipación.

- "No sufras principito" – había recibido un último mensaje en ese teléfono ajeno de un número "desconocido"

- No puedo estar tranquilo. – respondió el mensaje dando un último suspiro – sólo tengo una opción... – continuó escribiendo y mandó el mensaje y tal pareciera que se sincronizaron pues al segundo recibía un mensaje con las mismas palabras que él había propuesto. - ¿Quieres casarte conmigo? – se encontraba dentro de una boutique y Neko se encontraba en el probador, cuando recibió una llamada.

- Estoy hablando en serio – le dijo la voz tras el auricular y sintió su corazón palpitar.

- Yo también – había respondido bajando la vista con una sonrisa – iremos a las vegas la próxima semana.

- Entonces empezaré a tramitar la licencia. – fue lo último que escuchó y después le siguió el sonido intermitente de una llamada finalizada.

Una semana después se reunía con Sai en un bar mientras él trataba de pasar de incógnito, Sai le mostró la licencia y él le informó que ya tenía el día y la fecha para llevar a cabo la boda, sus testigos serían Temari, Shikamaru y Konohamaru, por su parte Sai sólo llevaría a Sasuke. Había sido una ceremonia muy sencilla, a puertas cerradas y con la mayor discreción posible.

"Con este anillo te desposo a ti, Gaara, como mi legítimo esposo, para amarte, respetarte y cuidarte todos los días de mi vida, hasta que la muerte nos separe." – diciendo esto deslizó el anillo por el dedo anular izquierdo del joven.

"Con este anillo te desposo a ti, Sai, como mi legítimo esposo, para amarte, respetarte y cuidarte todos los días de mi vida, hasta que la muerte nos separe." – sonrió mientras ponía el anillo en el dedo de su ahora esposo.

"Estas arras simbolizan que siempre seré el proveedor de nuestra familia, y me ocuparé que nunca falte nada en nuestra casa" - sonrió Sai entregándole el brazalete de monedas de plata y diamantes a Gaara dentro de un pequeño alhajero.

"Yo recibo estas arras como símbolo de que administraré correctamente todos los sustentos que proporciones a nuestro hogar" – volvió a decir Gaara sonriendo mientras recibía el alhajero con el brazalete.

"Sí alguien conoce algún motivo por el cual esta pareja no pueda unirse en santo matrimonio que hable ahora o calle para siempre..." – permanecieron unos segundos en silencio, después de eso Temari rodeo a la pareja con un lazo blanco - "...que este lazo sea el símbolo de que lo que se ha unido hoy en esta ceremonia y que no lo separe el hombre, y por el poder que el estado de Nevada me confiere yo los declaro, esposos" – sonrió el ministro mirando a la pareja quienes se sonreían con timidez. – "Ahora los testigos y padrinos por favor pasen a firmar el acta, y legalmente estarán casados" – volvió a decir el ministro extendiendo el acta de matrimonio sobre una mesa que había sido dispuesta en la parte lateral del recinto.

Temari... yo... – Gaara iba a hablar pero Temari lo detuvo poniendo su mano como barrera.

Déjame firmar antes de que me dé cuenta de mi gran error y ya no pueda echarme para atrás – dijo la representante y hermana mientras se acercaba a la mesa para firmar en primer lugar. – Listo, ahora es legal, estoy oficialmente metida en un gran problema.

No tienen por qué enterarse.

No veo como podríamos ocultarlo.

Sólo necesito que quede al cubierto hasta que termine la misión, después de eso...

Vas a retirarte?

Sí, tengo mis razones y más ahora.

No me las digas, muchas de ellas ya las sé. – sonrió Temari.

Gracias, sólo espero que Hinata y Naruto me perdonen por no invitarlos.

No es como que fueran a asistir alegremente esto es muy precipitado y lo sabes.

Esto es sólo por conveniencia.

Sí, claro y yo soy porrista. – Gaara soltó una leve risa.

Gracias por todo Temari.

No hay de qué hermanito, déjame darle un par de advertencias a tu esposito para borrarle la felicidad del rostro.

No seas mala son nuestras únicas horas juntos.

Con mayor razón – sonrió Temari y se alejó de Gaara guiñándole un ojo.

***Fin Flash Back***

Suspiró nuevamente.

Me casé por conveniencia? – se preguntó mirando el retrato de la boda de sus padres y en ese momento sacó de su maletín la nueva foto en un porta retrato, la sonrisa del día de su boda extrañamente le pareció tan similar a la de sus padres. – si realmente es por conveniencia... porque me siento tan dichoso. - Se sonrió y finalmente una vez que dejó ambos porta retratos juntos el sueño le llegó y pudo irse a dormir tranquilamente.

El día siguiente había sido un completo ajetreo, tenía todavía muchas cosas que ver de la fábrica pero quería hacerlo todo ese día, no tenía un sólo minuto que perder, el trabajo pesado sería ese día, había dado sus primeras impresiones, y había dejado sus primeras ordenes en cada departamento de la empresa, la ayuda y presencia de su tío había sido un gran aliciente, había prometido cenar al día siguiente con su familia a quienes no había visto desde que había llegado, y moría de ganar por abrazar a su tía y saludar a su pequeño primo que si mal no recordaba tendría alrededor de 6 ó 7 años, además de acompañar a Konohamaru a dejar sus cosas al hotel y de almorzar con el abogado cuando finalmente el contrato se firmó en buenos términos, había bastado con presentar su acta de matrimonio, como comprobante y nada pudo evitar que se llevara a feliz término el cerrar el negocio y firmar el contrato.

Cuando Gaara entró a su residencia, no había luces encendidas, como era posible que hubiera conseguido salir del encierro del grupo tan fácilmente se preguntaba cuando cerró la puerta, comenzaba a afirmar todas sus sospechas, cerró la puerta con llave, era preferible tener privacidad en ese momento, se acercó al estudio de donde habían provenido un par de sonidos, abrió la puerta y descubrió a alguien sentado en el sillón de su padre frente a su escritorio, la cortina se encontraba cerrada por lo que no se veía la luz de la lámpara de mesa en el exterior, al parecer se encontraba escribiendo algo utilizando la pluma fuente que siempre estuvo guardada en los cajones del escritorio de su padre.

Sonrió y se apoyó en el marco de la puerta.

- Mamá siempre permanecía viendo a Papá cuando trabajaba hasta tarde... por lo regular siempre le traía un té cuando llevaba más de dos horas trabajando, decía que eso lo relajaría y podría continuar con más energía su trabajo.

Sai volteó a verlo mientras daba su explicación, le sonrió dando vuelta lentamente a la silla quedó de frente al chico.

- Tus padre debieron vivir muy felices en esta casa, aun cuando no hay nadie puede sentirse ese aire agradable en el ambiente, es como estar en un hogar feliz.

- El amor flotaba en el aire – se burló Gaara acercándose a Sai, se inclinó y le dio un beso en los labios. – parece que tienes razón con respecto a Kakashi.

- Debes tener mucho cuidado, la mejor forma de atrapar al gato es dejándole un par de bonitos juguetes como anzuelo, no te costó trabajo venir cierto.

- No, pero en este momento no deseo hablar de eso, me llegó un telegrama de Sasuke diciendo que venías.

- Vine a entrevistar a un guitarrista, y me entregó un sobre en el aeropuerto con la estricta indicación de no abrirlo hasta que estuviera en el aire.

- Y qué decía?

- Disfruta tu luna de miel – se burló cerrando los ojos y desviando la vista – y anexó tu dirección, ante todos somos una feliz pareja de recién casados, bueno casados hace un mes.

- Realmente esto es un matrimonio de conveniencia para ti? – preguntó Gaara de pie frente a Sai, este lo miraba a los ojos y tomándole las manos lo acercó a él lo suficiente para abrazarlo.

- No. – fue lo que respondió – yo realmente me he enamorado de ti, mi escurridizo príncipe.

- Quiero terminar lo que dejamos inconcluso en las vegas. – sonrió Gaara.

- Estás seguro de esto... – preguntó Sai observando como el chico se quedaba de pie frente a él.

- Shhh..._ Háblame, que en tus palabras no hay tiempo..._ – sonrió mientras se sentaba con las piernas separadas a ambos lados sobre las de Sai -_ ...Llévame, entre tus alas me pierdo..._ – le rodeó el cuello con ambos brazos, mirándolo directamente a los ojos mientras le susurraba al oído. - _...y hazme creer que si me suelto volaré..._ – acarició su rostro contra el de Sai suavemente -_ ...que en este cuento no hay por qué caer..._ – sus labios besaron suavemente su nariz, un ligero toque entre sus labios -_ ...que poco a poco y en silencio me dirás..._ – recorrió con sus labios su barbilla. -_ ...que solo tú serás..._ – le besó el cuello. -_ ...Serás el aire, que me permita respirar..._ – la respiración de Sai se escuchaba agitada. -_ ...serás la lluvia que calmará mi sed..._ – respiró contra su cuello sintiendo como Sai temblaba ante eso. –_ y mañana volveremos a intentar que el deseo no nos deje, despertar una vez más..._ – abrió los ojos y lo miró de frente.

Se levantó apoyándose con ambas manos en el escritorio hasta quedar sentado en él, inclinándose hacia el frente apoyó sus manos entre sus piernas sobre el escritorio mirando a los ojos a Sai.

- _Y si te cansas de volar te llevaré, arriba..._ - movió su mano hacia arriba – _...abajo..._ – bajó lentamente hasta tocar el rostro de su amado – _...déjate..._ – sonrió – _...ningún secreto de tus manos guardaré..._ – se acercó a su oído y le susurró. - _...seremos sólo tú y yo..._ – se separó dándole un beso. – _...y hazme creer que si me suelto volaré..._ – abriendo sus brazos simuló unas hermosas alas – _...que en este cuento no hay por qué caer..._ – volvió a bajarlas. – _...que poco a poco y en silencio me dirás... ...que sólo tú serás..._

Sai se acercó y le robó un beso de sus labios que fue correspondido con gusto, sus manos rodearon la cintura de Gaara y las manos de él acariciaron su cuello para acercarlo más.

- _Serás el aire, que me permita respirar..._ – cantó más lentamente al sentir los labios de Sai sobre su cuello, bajando por él. – _...serás la lluvia, que calmará mi sed..._ – gimió un poco – _...y mañana, volveremos a intentar, que el deseo no nos deje... ...despertar una vez más..._

- Estás seguro de querer hacer esto?

- Si he de cometer un error... – sonrió volviendo a besarlo. – quiero que sea contigo, ahora estás unido a mí, hasta que la muerte nos separe – sonrió deslizando sus dedos por el cuello de Sai tocó la cadena que este mantenía oculta bajo sus ropas, tiró de ella suavemente y sonrió al descubrir el anillo gemelo del que él portaba en su anular izquierdo.

_Serás el aire,_

_serás la lluvia, que calmará mi sed_

_y mañana..._

Sai acarició el rostro de Gaara mientras este le quitaba su collar y le colocaba el anillo en el anular de la mano izquierda como lo había hecho en la boda.

- Ya he preparado una de las habitaciones para que tengamos nuestra noche de bodas perfecta. – sonrió apagando la lámpara de noche al tiempo que Sai lo levantaba en brazos cargándolo al estilo nupcial.

- No se supone que yo debía sorprenderte? – lo besó.

- Puedes empezar a sorprenderme desde este momento, amor mío. – fue lo último que dijo antes de besar nuevamente los labios de Sai y unos segundos después salieron del estudio rumbo a la habitación que había pertenecido a sus padres, la cual se encontraba decorada con pétalos de rosa y una deliciosa cena a la luz de las velas junto con un delicioso vino, cortesía de su "molesto hermano" menor eso y la privacidad completa que una pareja necesita.

La cena se realizó en silencio, aunque las miradas enamoradas no faltaron en ningún momento, los roces por encima y debajo de la mesa, y ese delicioso vino tinto parecía caldear un poco el ambiente, aumentando la temperatura de ambos cuerpos, y como si fuera deja vú, tras la cena permanecieron platicando de trivialidades mientras esa única botella de vino tinto se consumía tras largas, largas horas de charla.

- Es normal tener tanto calor – dijo Gaara desabrochándose la camisa al sentir su cuerpo ardiendo.

- Es el efecto del vino tinto, por eso en los lugares donde hace mucho frío se ofrece una copa de vino tinto para que el cuerpo entre en calor – sonrió Sai deleitándose con la vista de un acalorado Gaara que tenía las mejillas sonrojadas. – estás borracho – se burló Sai.

- No lo estoy, es más bien... – se sonrojó desviando la vista completamente era demasiado bochornoso decir que estaba "excitado"

_Sé que un día no basta para conocernos_

_que falta tiempo para comprendernos_

_que no es un beso apasionado lo que dicta _

_un amor eterno_

Sai sonrió al ver el estado de su esposo, así que levantándolo en brazos nuevamente y dándole un beso lo recostó en la cama, bajando por su cuello terminó por desabotonarle la camisa, Gaara cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por lo que estaba experimentando con su ahora esposo, era curioso esa palabra lo alegraba tanto como lo aterraba, pero era sólo por el temor a lo desconocido, las manos de Sai se deslizaban tan suavemente sobre su piel que no pudo dejar de suspirar ante las caricias.

- Sai – suspiró cuando su pecho quedó completamente desnudo y abriendo los ojos justo cuando el azabache se quitaba la camisa dejando a la vista su delgado pero bien torneado pecho, estiró su mano y la deslizó por el abdomen del chico, sintiendo los músculos bien trabajados, hasta llegar a la hebilla del pantalón, sonrió al mirarlo y él le correspondió la sonrisa, más cuando siguiendo los movimientos del pelirrojo, este le desabrochó la hebilla, el pantalón y le bajó el cierre, dejando a la vista su bóxer.

- Ya no hay marcha atrás? – sonrió.

- No, no la hay – le correspondió la sonrisa el chico de ojos acuamarina.

_Sé que es muy temprano para lo que digo_

_mas de mi parte yo estoy convencido_

_que eres mi vida y la daría toda entera_

_por estar contigo_

Se inclinó para besarlo y Gaara levantó el rostro para acortar la distancia, Sai desabrochó también el pantalón de su compañero y mientras se recostaba sobre ese delicioso cuerpo de ensueño metió sus manos por detrás del pantalón sintiendo el redondo y bien formado trasero del pelirrojo, ese caluroso y apasionado beso se intensificó cuando ambas entrepiernas se frotaron a pesar de la ropa, aprovechando la postura presionó más el cuerpo del pelirrojo contra el suyo, y ambos gimieron aún entre los labios del otro, Gaara se abrazaba a la espalda del azabache sin romper el beso, rodeando una de sus piernas en la cadera del otro, definitivamente esa sensación lo estaba llevando a la gloria aumentando su calor.

_Sé que poco a poco te iré conquistando_

_que beso a beso te iré enamorando_

_hasta que ya no puedas mas de amor_

_de tanto amor_

Nuevamente bajó por ese apetitoso cuerpo, al llegar a su vientre le quitó lentamente el pantalón junto con su bóxer, besándole el área entre la pelvis y el muslo con demasiada fuerza tanto que hizo gemir a Gaara.

- Qué haces? – le preguntó al mirarlo apartarse.

- Marco mi territorio, si besara tu cuello todo el mundo sabría lo que estamos haciendo, pero aquí – acarició la zona que ya se mostraba enrojecida – es muy poco probable que lo vean – sonrió – pero cada que te bañes definitivamente te acordarás de mi – sonrió con los ojos cerrados.

- Baka! – dijo sonrojado completamente casi del mismo tono que su cabello.

_Si yo fuera tu tal vez diría que si_

_no necesito más para adorarte_

_tan sólo quiero amarte_

_si yo fuera tu me daba un chance más_

_tan sólo para darte y demostrarte_

_mi vida en un instante_

_si yo fuera tu_

Recorrió sus piernas besándolas desde la pelvis hasta el último dedo del pie dejando una de sus piernas comenzó a subir por la otra Gaara se vio obligado a darse la vuelta por los movimientos que Sai hacía, quien se había quitado completamente la ropa, y subía besando la parte trasera de su cuerpo, cerró los ojos para dejarse consentir por ese recorrido de caricias y besos que aumentaban su excitación, al llegar a su trasero el azabache se entretuvo excitándolo un poco con su lengua, sacándole más de algún gemido, para después subir por su espalda lamiéndola mientras la besaba suavemente acariciando su pecho contra su piel, al llegar al hombro del pelirrojo sonrió mientras lo besaba al tiempo que pasaba su excitación entre ambos glúteos, Gaara suspiró abriendo los ojos sintiendo al completo aquel potente miembro.

- Te gusta – sonrió frotando su miembro contra aquel pequeño agujero.

- Sai – gimió estrujando las sábanas, se sentía tan bien, así como la fricción de su miembro contra las sábanas. – aaaahhh... – gimió al sentir nuevamente aquella deliciosa fricción mientras Sai le besaba uno de sus hombros.

_Sé que las palabras se las lleva el viento_

_más no es el caso con mis sentimientos_

_yo soy un hombre de palabra y te lo digo_

_a corazón abierto_

_sé que no es tan fácil para ti amarme_

_quizás mis fallas te asusten bastante_

_yo quiero ser el hombre de tu vida_

_con el que soñaste_

Después de aquel movimiento de vaivén ambos miembros se encontraban suficientemente excitados, pero Sai no tenía pensado darle paz todavía a su amado pelirrojo, dándole vuelta nuevamente se dirigió hacia ese miembro que se mostraba erguido frente a él, lo lamió desde la base hasta la punta lo que hizo que Gaara se arqueara un poco con un gemido, haciéndolo sonreír volvió a lamer ese delicioso cuerpo que le entregaba sin ninguna restricción, al llegar a la punta miró a Gaara a los ojos antes de meterlo a su boca, aunque sólo la punta para desesperación de su compañero.

- Maldición mételo todo – gimió Gaara y Sai se rió ligeramente antes de meterlo completamente, sintiendo como el cuerpo contrario se relajaba.

Subiendo y bajando por ese miembro se encargó de degustarlo completamente, escuchando los gemidos del pelirrojo al mismo tiempo.

_Sé que poco a poco te iré conquistando_

_que beso a beso te iré enamorando_

_hasta que ya no puedas mas de amor_

_de tanto amor_

De entre las sábanas levantó el pequeño tubo de lubricante que había mantenido cercano, había sido también parte del obsequio que Sasuke le había hecho, no creyó que Gaara le permitiera utilizarlo, pero ahora se alegraba de haberlo conservado, y empapando sus dedos lo suficiente comenzó con la tarea que había esperado pacientemente, metió un dedo en aquel estrecho lugar, Gaara abrió ligeramente los ojos pero era tanto el placer que estaba sintiendo que prefirió ignorar aquel curioso sentimiento, un segundo dedo entró a los pocos minutos y sintió que pronto terminaría.

- Sai... mmm... yo... – cuando sintió que Sai se retiraba lo miró molesto, pero un tercer dedo en su interior lo hizo gritar por lo bajo. – mmm... ah.

- Viene lo mejor Gaara, quiero que resistas un poco más – sonrió Sai tomando el condón que había mantenido junto al lubricante, Gaara miró el miembro de Sai y permaneció mirándolo asustado. - Sólo relájate si – dijo Sai inclinándose para besarlo guiando su miembro hacia la entrada del pelirrojo y metió la punta sintiendo como su compañero apretaba los puños sobre su espalda, no quería lastimarlo pero hacerlo lentamente sería demasiado doloroso así que en cuanto sintió que Gaara respiraba profundamente entró de una sola estocada.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! Eres estúpido eso dolió! – todo el cuerpo de Gaara temblaba mientras Sai había cerrado los ojos al sentir las uñas del pelirrojo arañándole la espalda, sabía que se lo merecía pero era un morboso y excitante placer el que sentía al sentirse dentro del pelirrojo y arañado por sus uñas, era suyo, completamente suyo, así que sonrió con la lujuria pintada en el rostro mirando como Gaara temblaba como un cachorro lastimado, sus ojos soltaban lágrimas de dolor y las apartó con su lengua bebiendo literalmente cada una de las lágrimas que salían de esos ojos, lo quería todo, absolutamente todo de él.

_Si yo fuera tu_

_Tal vez diría que si_

_no necesito más para adorarte_

_tan solo quiero amarte_

_si yo fuera tu me daba un chance más_

_tan solo para darte y demostrarte_

_mi vida en un instante_

_si yo fuera tu_

_ya no mas soledad_

_tan sólo una señal _

_que sea sólo un si nada más_

Resistir esos momentos en calma fue toda una prueba a su autocontrol pero no quería arriesgarse a lastimar más a su amado pelirrojo.

- Gaara... – gimió casi al límite de sus fuerzas y fue Gaara quien sin esperar más tiempo se movió, arrancándole un gemido intenso al azabache – GAARA!

- Sólo muévete – dijo abrazándose al cuerpo de Sai, y no se hizo de esperar, nuevamente ese vaivén le hizo comenzar a gemir nuevamente excitado, el dolor había pasado y ahora ese extraño placer le inundaba el pecho y le hacía sentir el vientre caliente, sentía que no resistiría demasiado tiempo, sentía el miembro caliente entrar y salir en su cuerpo, mientras él se arqueaba tratando de sentir completamente aquella piel contra la suya, gemía como poseso, y sabía que eso alegraba a Sai pues esa sonrisa y la forma en que lo besaba no explicaba otra cosa. – SAI!

Sintió un escalofrío recorriéndole el cuerpo completo y se extrañó de no haber terminado en ese momento.

- Lo sentiste Gaara – sonrió Sai y el pelirrojo asintió sin dejar de gemir, Sai continuó dando en aquel punto que lo hacía ver estrellas aún con los ojos cerrados.

- Sai... voy a... aaaahhh!

- Yo también – Sai le besó el cuello y Gaara gimió sonoramente mientras terminaba entre los vientres de ambos, la presión sobre su miembro hizo que Sai también terminara junto con su amado pelirrojo.

_Si yo fuera tu_

_Tal vez diría que si_

_no necesito más para adorarte_

_tan sólo quiero amarte_

_si yo fuera tu me daba un chance más_

_tan sólo para darte y demostrarte_

_mi vida en un instante_

_si yo fuera tu_

_si yo fuera tu_

_si yo fuera tu_

_Tal vez diría que sí. _

Las respiraciones acompasadas de ambos era lo único que se escuchaba, ambos corazones latían a la misma velocidad y ambos trataban de recuperarse, Gaara se recostó sobre Sai y comenzó a adormilarse.

- Te amo – susurró Sai besando la frente del chico que dormitaba sobre su pecho.

- Yo también te amo – sonrió Gaara sin abrir los ojos sintiendo el protector abrazo de su esposo y los dedos de sus manos entrelazados.

**Notas de autora: **

Ups se me olvidó poner el nombre de la canción del capítulo anterior aunque bueno Gaara lo dijo se llama "color melancolía" de Moenia, y de este capítulo las canciones son "Serás el aire" de Sasha Sökol, y "Sí yo fuera tu" de Servando y Florentino.

Novahikaru.

28 de Marzo del 2009


	47. Chapter 47

**LA FUERZA DEL DESTINO.**

Capítulo 47

Naruto y Hinata habían permanecido ocupados en la planeación del siguiente concierto, se encargaron del traslado de las cosas, habían decido llegar antes de tiempo, de cualquier forma sabían que Gaara llegaría al lugar del concierto, conociéndolo como lo conocían sabían que no podía desaprovechar la oportunidad de durar hasta el último momento inevitable en los lugares a los que viajaba, así que tras comunicarle al chico que se trasladarían al siguiente punto antes de lo previsto no hubo mayor novedad, sabían que los Anbu ya se encontraban en el lugar del evento pero siendo que ambos grupos se hospedaban en lugares diferentes y tenían conciertos por separado ninguno parecía prestarse atención, fue el martes por la tarde cuando Kakashi le propuso a Kyubi salir a conocer el lugar al día siguiente, mientras que Neko se encargaba de ultimar los detalles junto con Temari y el resto del grupo, algo que el rubio no vio del todo correcto pero tampoco podía rechazar la invitación de momento, quería tener un poco de tiempo con Kakashi para poder hablar de la información que él pudiera tener con respecto a Gian Pierro y la persecución de la que al parecer eran víctima, no dejaba de preocuparse por Gaara pero sabía que cualquier contratiempo que ocurriera Konohamaru se encargaría de solucionarlo.

Fue así como se dedicó por un día a salir con Kakashi, iniciaron su recorrido con un delicioso desayuno en una pequeña y agradable cafetería con uno de los cafés más deliciosos que hubiera probado en su vida, acompañado con un par de platillos suculentos, cosa que alegró su día, poco después habían ido a un parque que por el día y la hora se encontraba prácticamente vacío, por lo que pudo maravillarse con la naturaleza, cerró los ojos y escuchó el trinar de los pájaros seguido de la quietud que sólo un bosque podía proporcionar.

- Quieres que demos un paseo en bote? – sugirió Kakashi despertándolo de su ensoñación.

- Bote? – preguntó un poco extrañado.

- Sí, hay un pequeño lago en el centro de este lugar, y creo que será un paseo muy agradable. – sonrió mirándolo.

- De acuerdo, nunca he subido a un bote – sonrió el rubio y se dirigió a pasó veloz hacia donde las indicaciones decían que se encontraba el lago, y tal como Kakashi lo describió era relativamente pequeño, no parecía muy profundo y un par de cisnes y patos nadaban sobre la superficie, había un canal por el que debía atravesarse para poder llegar al lago y era un paraje que lucía sumamente romántico oculto por el espeso follaje de los árboles, era tal y como Kyubi lo suponía, una cita romántica, suspiró con resignación y se dejó guiar por Kakashi hasta el pequeño puerto, ambos subieron a un bote de remos e iniciaron la pequeña travesía.

- Cómo te encuentras? – preguntó Kakashi después de un corto silencio en el que el chico se entretenía en observar los alrededores.

- Muy bien, esto es muy relajante – sonrió con honestidad, le era realmente relajante el cerrar los ojos y escuchar el silencio precedido del trinar de algún pájaro y el rumor del agua. – Kakashi que información has obtenido de Gian Pierro?

Un nuevo silencio se formó entre ellos mientras Kakashi detenía los remos y dejaba que el bote siguiera el rumbo a la deriva.

- No quisiera hablar de eso en este momento. – fue lo único que dijo.

- Pues yo veo este como el momento perfecto – sonrió sin mirarlo, se encontraba entretenido con una familia de patos que cazaban las morusas de pan que le arrojaba una pareja desde la orilla. – dudo que alguien pueda escucharnos o interrumpirnos aquí.

Kakashi suspiró nuevamente, cerrando un segundo los ojos.

- Te está siguiendo – dijo de pronto – está vigilando a todos pero aunque ha tenido varias oportunidades de dañarnos no es más que una simple intimidación, no ha hecho nada, le interesas tu.

- Crees que nos esté siguiendo ahora?

- Cabe la posibilidad pero mientras estés con alguien estarás protegido, lo conoces, no es del tipo exhibicionista.

- No, es del tipo cruel y meticuloso.

- Tal vez te esté siguiendo más por un orgullo lastimado al no haberte podido matar, que porque realmente le interese que estés muerto.

- Eso es seguro, el que esté muerto o vivo yo no es prioridad para él, a decir verdad nunca lo fue – dijo con un deje de melancolía en su mirada – sólo le importó poder infringirme el mayor daño posible en aquella ocasión... y lo logró, me destrozó el cuerpo, el alma y el corazón. – a pesar de la tristeza de la que estaban empapadas sus palabras parecían expresadas por un cuerpo vacío, ninguna lágrima, ninguna manifestación de debilidad, y fue entonces que Kakashi notó que la mente del chico estaba concentrada totalmente en acabar con Gian Pierro, ya no había espacio para emociones por el momento.

- Qué esperas entonces de esta misión Naruto?

- Quiero la cabeza de Gian Pierro en una bandeja y servida para la cena – dijo con una sonrisa sarcástica en el rostro y una mirada de frialdad que era imposible pensar que estaba bromeando. – deseo cada gota de su sangre, y su muerte en completa agonía, eso es lo que espero de esta misión, no me es suficiente matarlo con rapidez y cautela como a los otros, quiero que sufra lo que yo en carne propia.

Nuevamente el silencio.

- Tengo el plan de acción y el equipo, sólo necesito la ubicación de su casa para poder planear completamente los movimientos dentro de la residencia. – dijo Kakashi con la cabeza baja.

- Entonces podremos atacar después del concierto, cuando tiempo necesitas para trazar bien los movimientos.

- Dos semanas mínimo a partir de que tengamos la ubicación.

- Entonces destapemos la champaña – le sonrió Kyubi por primera vez con una extraña alegría – ya tengo la dirección exacta de Gian Pierro – terminó mientras volvía a desviar la mirada, esta vez hacia un par de cisnes que aleteaban sobre el agua como si estuvieran jugueteando o estuvieran en pleno cortejo.

- Naruto

- El petirrojo volvió de la muerte para cobrar su venganza, después de eso podrá descansar en paz. – fueron las últimas palabras que dijo y Kakashi desvió la vista y levantó la mirada hacia el sol que extrañamente parecía brillar con todo su esplendor.

- Regresemos, aún estamos de recorrido turístico – dijo más por tratar de evitar ese escalofriante silencio que le atravesaba el cuerpo como un frío glaciar.

- Sí – terminó mirando a su alrededor como si buscara la presencia de alguien que le indicara que alguien lo perseguía.

Tras el paseo por el parque, fueron a almorzar, y Kakashi se aseguró que Kyubi comiera todas y cada una de sus verduras, ya que le habían comentado que no se alimentaba bien, así que lo mínimo que le pudo exigir fue que terminara completa su ensalada, habían comido un delicioso platillo de salmón acompañado de una botella de vino blanco, y la ensalada de la discordia, pero ese día Kyubi estaba de buen humor por la reciente plática así que no sólo terminó completa su comida sino que además pidió de postre un pay de cerezas, hablaron de trivialidades en su mayoría, del concierto que darían ese fin de semana, estaba próximo el final de la gira así que parecía obra de la casualidad el que justo ahora que habían localizado a su objetivo tuvieran el tiempo justo para terminar con ese caso lo antes posible, pues si realmente estaban detrás de Kyubi, Gian Pierro no se daría el lujo de perder de vista a su presa como podía ocurrir al finalizar la gira.

Sasuke se entretenía mirando su vaso de whisky lo giraba con una mano y perdía sus pensamientos en el movimiento del liquido dentro del vaso, el bar se encontraba tranquilo a esas horas, apenas acaba de oscurecer y según le había dicho el cantinero la música en vivo comenzaría en poco tiempo, al parecer ese lugar comenzaba a llenarse de gente cuando la música comenzaba, así que pensó en no quedarse mucho tiempo, no era su intensión escuchar el bullicio de la gente, sobre todo porque el rumor del restaurante le parecía molesto en ese momento, pero aun así se tomaría su tiempo para tomar la bebida que prácticamente tenía llena.

Pensaba en lo que sería su futuro de ahora en adelante, porque aunque no se consideraba un cobarde, le faltaba el valor para contarle a Naruto la verdad que había descubierto, ya lo había lastimado suficiente para añadir una última y letal herida.

- Es mejor así. – se susurró, dando un trago a su bebida, lo despertó de su letargo la música de un mariachi que localizó en el escenario, había varias mesas ya ocupadas, sin embargo, le pareció interesante la música, nunca le había prestado especial atención a las letras de las canciones aunque conocía algunas, pero le pareció un detalle más que curioso que en su mayoría hablaran de desamor y abandono, así que decidió permanecer un tiempo más echando sal a sus heridas escuchando aquellas lastimeras canciones mientras seguía bebiendo su whisky con toda tranquilidad.

Me dejó el corazón partido en dos irremediablemente  
que iluso fue pensar que nuestro amor iba a ser para siempre  
ella rompió mi ilusión a la mitad, se esfumó como el smog de la ciudad  
se fue de mi vida y no comprende como la amo yo 

Yo la amo, yo la amo,  
la amo tan descabelladamente  
yo la amo, yo la amo,  
ni un minuto sale de mi mente  
yo la amo, yo la amo  
y en mi vida sigue tan presente  
yo la amo, yo la amo  
como ama sólo un demente

¿de qué sirve una carta en el buro y un beso remitente?  
¿de qué vale escribir de quien amo, si ya se encuentra ausente?  
porque lo que empieza tiene que acabar, todo lleva fecha de caducidad  
ella se fue repentinamente, sin decirme adiós 

Yo la amo, yo la amo,  
la amo tan descabelladamente  
yo la amo, yo la amo,  
ni un minuto sale de mi mente  
yo la amo, yo la amo  
y en mi vida sigue tan presente  
yo la amo, yo la amo  
como ama sólo un demente

Sin ella,

sin ella...

no quiero ni degustar  
me siento completo, sólo si la tengo  
ayy cuanto la quiero, ayy cuanto la extraño 

Yo la amo, yo la amo,  
la amo tan descabelladamente  
yo la amo, yo la amo,  
ni un minuto sale de mi mente  
yo la amo, yo la amo  
y en mi vida sigue tan presente  
yo la amo, yo la amo  
como ama sólo un demente

Justo en ese momento una nueva pareja ingresó en el bar, Sasuke volteó inconscientemente sólo para encontrar a Naruto y Kakashi con la mirada, los ojos de Naruto lo encontraron sólo por un segundo y después desvió la vista, centrándose nuevamente en su bebida.

- Disculpe señor le mandan esta nota. – dijo un mesero unos segundos después entregándole un pequeño papel y se marchó.

Sasuke permaneció viéndolo unos segundos antes de abrirlo.

"**Escucha esta canción, puede que por fin lo entiendas."**

Volteó hacia la pareja, donde Kakashi lo miraba con una extraña sonrisa de triunfo y Naruto le sostenía la mirada simplemente.

Perdona si te hago llorar  
Perdona si hago sufrir  
Pero es que no está en mis manos  
Pero es que no está en mis manos  
Me enamorado, me enamorado, me enamore

Perdona si te causo dolor  
Perdona si te digo adiós  
Como decirle que te amo  
Como decirle que te amo  
Si me ha preguntado, yo le dije que no, yo le dije que no

Soy honesto con él y contigo  
A él lo quiero y a ti te he olvidado  
Pero si tu quieres seremos amigos  
Yo te ayudo a olvidar el pasado  
No te aferres, ya no te aferres  
A un imposible ya no te hagas  
Ni me hagas más daño  
Ya no...

Tu bien sabes que no fue mi culpa  
Tu te fuiste sin decirme nada  
Y a pesar que lloré como nunca  
Yo seguía de ti enamorado  
Luego te fuiste y que regresabas  
No me dijiste y sin más nada  
Porque, no sé, pero fue así  
Así fue, así fue

Te brinde la mejor de la suertes  
me propuse no hablarte, ni verte  
Y hoy que has vuelto ya ves sólo hay nada  
Yo ya no puedo, no debo, quererte  
Ya no te amo. Me enamorado  
De un ser divino, de un gran amor  
Que me enseñó a olvidar, y a perdonar

Ya no te amo. Me enamorado  
De un ser divino, de un gran amor  
Que me enseño a olvidar, y a perdonar

Sasuke se levantó poco antes que terminara la canción para hacer su propia petición, si esperaban verlo con cara de derrota definitivamente la sonrisa que les brindó los desconcertó. El mariachi comenzó a tocar la segunda petición.

Me vas a extrañar, lo puedo jurar,

cuando sus manos se deslicen tocando

tu cuerpo me vas a llorar.

Lo siento por él, pero más por ti,

podrás sacarme del camino,

pero tu deseo se queda conmigo.

Porque yo fui, lo sigo siendo y lo seré

el amor de tu vida,

aunque maldigas el haberme conocido

no tiene sentido-o, no tiene remedio,

aunque tu cuerpo se disfrace de pasión

sigo siendo tu dueño.

Lo siento por él, pero más por ti,

él te compro con su dinero,

se llevó tu cuerpo,

pero no el deseo.

Porque yo fui, lo sigo siendo y lo seré

el amor de tu vida,

aunque maldigas el haberme conocido

no tiene sentido-o,

no tiene remedio,

aunque tu cuerpo se disfrace de pasión

sigo siendo tu dueño.

sigo siendo tu dueño

sigo siendo tu dueño...

Kakashi volteó y en su mirada se reflejaba todo el odio que le tenía en ese momento, Sasuke simplemente levantó su vaso como si brindara y tomándolo de un solo trago sacó un billete que dejó en la barra y se encaminó hacia la salida mientras Kakashi no dejaba de verlo y Naruto ni siquiera se atrevía a levantar la vista sólo reaccionó cuando su compañero trató de levantarse.

- Déjalo Kakashi, no pretendo iniciar una pelea en estos momento, nos estábamos divirtiendo lo recuerdas, además fuiste tú quien lo provocó.

- Me molesta su presencia, sólo quería que se marchara.

- Fue una coincidencia el que nos topáramos y lograste tu objetivo, olvídalo te parece.

- Sólo porque no deseo arruinar esta noche.

- Este día me he divertido tanto, hacía mucho tiempo que no salía a pasear, siempre estaba al pendiente de los fans, y los conciertos, había olvidado lo divertido que era pasear por el parque y el viaje en bote fue muy relajante, la tranquilidad sin ningún ruido más que el correr del agua y la naturaleza.

- Sí – Kakashi se acercaba cada vez más hasta que volteó y descubrió su rostro justo frente a él, sólo pudo cerrar los ojos disfrutando el beso que Kakashi le daba. – Te amo. – dijo él al romper el beso haciendo que el chico permaneciera mudo.

- Kakashi… realmente no puedo corresponder a ningún sentimiento en este momento – fue lo que respondió – tu mismo me dijiste que si quiero ser tomado como un profesional debo actuar como tal – esas palabras fueron más que suficiente para él.

- Gaara llegará el viernes por la tarde, Konohamaru dijo que estaba muy ocupado con la firma del contrato y la organización de su empresa, para que no nos preocupemos por él... hay algo más que quieras hacer esta noche además de esta cena?

- Una caminata bajo la luz de la luna no estaría nada mal. – sonrió Naruto.

- Tus deseos son ordenes – correspondió la sonrisa, pero justo en ese momento, dos notas llegaban a su mesa al tiempo que una guitarra comenzaba una canción a dueto.

NO, NUNCA FUISTE SU AMOR,

NI SU AMIGO MEJOR,

NI SU PEOR AVENTURA.

No, no te queda dudar,

nunca le hagas llorar,

cambia esa cara dura,

yo, limpiamente le amé,

tu lugar envidié, ese es mi pecado.

SÍ, DÉJALA SER FELIZ,

CÓRTALE LA RAÍZ, A TU AMOR Y HAZTE A UN LADO

Más resulta que es muy dolorosa,

mi derrota

ME QUISIERAS BORRAR DE ESTE MUNDO,

SE TE NOTA.

_Que la vida te estás arruinando _

_a la que es mi gran amor celando_

_Como hombre estas fallando_

_Y la vida le estás arruinando _

_a la que es mi gran amor celando_

_Como hombre estás fallando_

NO, NUNCA FUISTE SU AMOR

AUNQUE LO DUDES TU

Y MURMURE LA GENTE

No, nunca le hagas sufrir,

puedes bien sonreír, le soy indiferente

Yo, Yo le ame y le amaré,

como el agua a la sed,

como el sol a las flores

SÍ, YO SI LE HAGO FELIZ,

COMO ME HACE FELIZ,

BÚSCATE OTROS AMORES,

Más resulta que es muy dolorosa,

mi derrota

ME QUISIERAS BORRAR DE ESTE MUNDO

SE TE NOTA,

_Que la vida te estás arruinando_

_A la que es mi gran amor celando_

_Como hombre estas fallando_

_Y la vida te estás arruinando_

_A la que es mi gran amor celando_

_Como hombre estas fallando_

NO, NUNCA FUISTE SU AMOR.

Kakashi desdobló la hoja de papel con el mensaje.

"**Quizás ahora seas tú quien lo entienda."**

Kakashi estrujó el papel y dejó que se consumiera en el cenicero después de haberlo encendido con la vela del centro de mesa, Naruto también desdobló su pedazo de papel pero el suyo sólo decía.

"**Perdóname"**

Justo la canción que comenzaba en ese momento.

Si piensas que te estoy haciendo daño  
en este mismo instante yo me voy  
personas como yo salen sobrando  
no quiero ser la causa de tu llanto 

Jamás pensé que amarte fuera malo  
la culpa es del maldito corazón  
sobrado como potro desbocado  
cayendo en los excesos del amor

Perdóname,  
por haberte lastimado sin querer  
sólo quise cuidarte, mimarte, adórate  
Perdóname,  
por el abuso a tu persona, por favor  
Quiera dios que los años  
te curen las heridas  
que te causó mi amor

Jamás pensé que amarte fuera malo  
la culpa es del maldito corazón  
sobrado como potro desbocado  
cayendo en los excesos, del amor

Perdóname,  
por haberte lastimado sin querer  
solo quise cuidarte, mimarte, adorarte  
Perdóname,  
por el abuso a tu persona, por favor

necesitas un hombre  
que no sepa quererte  
y ese no puedo ser yo  
Ese no puedo ser yo ooh

- Kakashi. – Naruto desvió la vista tratando de evitar la mirada de su compañero.

- Te invito a cenar a otro lugar – dijo poniéndose en pie.

- Pero...

- No me agradó este lugar, te invito a otro mejor – sonrió tendiéndole la mano.

- Como sea – se puso en pie con la ayuda de Kakashi pero sin mirarlo a los ojos y salieron del lugar.

Sasuke se dirigía hacia su hotel caminando a paso lento, cuando un hombre se acercó a él.

- Finalmente te encuentro – dijo el hombre poniéndose frente a él, Sasuke lo miró un segundo y siguió caminando.

- Me confunde.

- Confundirte? Eras el hijo de Gaspar no es cierto?

- No, lo siento, me confunde.

- No puedes engañarme, de cualquier forma sé que pronto te separarás de tu grupo musical ese, y hay alguien que te tiene una oferta muy interesante.

- Alguien?

- Espero que recuerdes el nombre – le tendió una tarjeta. – pide que lo busques después de tu concierto final – sonrió el hombre – Gian Pierro nunca olvida a los buenos elementos. – diciendo esto se alejó de él y Sasuke permaneció viendo la tarjeta que tenía en su mano como si se tratara de una broma.

**Notas de autora. **

Lista de canciones de este capítulo. "Yo la amo" Pepe Aguilar, "Así Fue" de Juan Gabriel y "Sigo siendo tu dueño" de Pepe Aguilar. "Estás fallando" dueto de Joan Sebastian y Pepe Aguilar y "Perdóname" de Pepe Aguilar, la canción a dueto las mayúsculas son las partes cantadas por Pepe Aguila, la minúsculas de Joan Sebastian y las cursivas es la parte a dueto en el coro.

Novahikaru.

**8 de marzo del 2009**


	48. Chapter 48

**LA FUERZA DEL DESTINO.**

Capítulo 48

No era como si le preocupara realmente el que cada uno de sus amigos tuviera sus propias actividades, sin embargo, ahora que veía que su vida se había centrado completamente en los conciertos y que fuera de sus compañeros no tenía relación alguna con otra persona, incluso había descuidado la comunicación con sus padres, se encontraba un poco dispersa y confusa, su vida había tomado un rumbo inesperado, hubiera sido una perfecta ingeniera en sistemas, hubiera permanecido con su familia y tal vez a estas alturas tendría un trabajo estable y bien remunerado, pero su realidad era muy diferente, había terminado viviendo de su voz, cosa que le pareció bastante cómico, se había vuelto una agente, se había aislado del mundo, era consciente de eso era parte de lo que implicaba ser una agente, pero siempre pensó que contaría con la compañía de sus amigos ante todo, pero aunque nunca lo admitiría abiertamente Gaara tenía razón, su presencia era el alma del grupo, mientras que la ausencia de Naruto le había pesado mucho ese día, había salido con Kakashi y sabía que no podía negarse ni objetar las decisiones que tomaba esa pareja, pero eso no quitaba el que se sintiera relegada a ser una persona completamente ajena a la misión, a su equipo de trabajo y a todo ese mundo del que estaba rodeada en ese momento, Temari había tratado de alegrarla todo el día pero incluso ella tenía la presencia de Shikamaru, como un silente guardián y fue en ese momento recostada en su cama en completa soledad y silencio cuando se dio cuenta de cuan prescindible era para el equipo, pero una sonrisa invadió su rostro al pensar en Neji, ciertamente le había parecido un gesto muy romántico la canción que había presentado en su último concierto, aunque eso no quitaba el que aun estuviera resentida y molesta por aquel reportaje, pero cierto era que Neji no había hecho nada malo puesto que ya no tenían una relación formalmente, pues el tiempo y las ocupaciones de ambos los habían alejado, pero eso no dejaba de lado el que se hubiera sentido... celosa?... esa era la palabra correcta para describir el extraño sentimiento que oprimió su corazón al encontrar las fotografías en la primera plana de espectáculos.

Pero también debía admitir que aunque los había visto juntos en aquellas fotografías, nunca habían aceptado una relación formal y a la fecha no parecía siquiera que ambos hubieran entablado una relación más seria o algo más allá de lo simple y estrictamente laboral.

Suspiró, realmente no quería pensar en lo que sus pensamientos llevan de trasfondo, además Neji se encontraba en el grupo de los Anbu donde tanto Sasuke como Sai representaban un peligro pues ambos parecían más que interesados en las actividades de los "Jinchuurikis" más allá de los conciertos y eso no era bueno para ninguno de ellos, cierto? Entonces por qué regresaban esos sentimientos y pensamientos que la hacían recordar que Neji era un tema muy aparte, dudaba mucho que el chico estuviera francamente relacionado con cualquier actividad más que las que correspondían al grupo, entonces, sería seguro...? pero que tonterías estaba pensando.

Sacudió la cabeza y terminó por recostarse, pero era demasiado temprano, podía ver el sol de poco más de medio día, Naruto regresaría hasta el anochecer, y tanto ella como Temari habían realizado todo lo que pudieron ese día con respecto a los aparatos y demás equipos que utilizarían para el concierto, sin embargo el montaje no podría hacerse hasta después de dos días, así que prácticamente tenía el resto de la tarde libre, podría salir a pasear, de compras o demás pero sin sus amigos resultaba un poco tedioso, se levantó de la cama y observó fuera de la ventana del hotel, también había otro riesgo al tratar de salir sola, no sabía si alguien la estaba siguiendo, sin embargo, justo desde su ventana podía ver una cafetería, en la planta baja del hotel, si algo podía agradecer era que su representante se preocupaba por que sus hoteles tuvieran todo lo indispensable para que no tuvieran que salir de ellos, así que agradeciendo el tiempo libre y el hambre que parecía invadirla en ese momento se dispuso a bajar a comer.

Había ordenado un té, para comenzar, un sándwich que por los ingredientes lucía bastante apetitoso y quizás por último ordenaría un postre, estaba esperando su orden cuando recibió una llamada a su celular, era un número desconocido pero aún así respondió.

- Bueno?

- Hime... perdón, quise decir Neko puedo hablar contigo? – La voz de Neji la sorprendió del otro lado del auricular, y por un segundo no supo que contestar.

- Hablar conmigo?

- Sí, es que me enteré por casualidad que ya habían llegado a la ciudad, y pues... bueno, quisiera hablar contigo.

- Acerca de qué? – preguntó aunque realmente sabía la respuesta y que Neji tenía razón.

- Bueno... realmente quiero platicar contigo... una charla como amigos...

- Estoy en la cafetería de mi hotel – respondió sin más explicación. – tienes donde apuntar la dirección.

- Eh? Sí, claro!

Pasados esos segundos Neko colgó, realmente quería alguien con quien platicar, tal vez no de cosas vitales sino de algo trivial que pudiera despejarle la mente, y dudaba que si Neji se hubiera enterado de su presencia Sai y Sasuke ya supieran los pormenores de su estadía ahí, así que... cuánto daño podría hacerle el que Neji supiera la dirección exacta de su hotel, habían colgado con la promesa de que Neji la alcanzaría en un par de minutos, y realmente así fue, pudo verlo cuando entró por la puerta, y en ese momento ya le habían servido su segundo té y aun esperaba su comida, no lo escuchó pero si pudo leerle los labios.

- Hola – dijo Neji con una sonrisa caminado hacia la chica.

- Hola – respondió Neko mirándolo mientras se acercaba.

- Es bueno volver a verte.

- Lo mismo digo.

- Puedo sentarme?

- Claro.

Un silencio un poco incómodo se centró en ellos unos segundos.

- Yo...

- Yo...

Ambos hablaron al mismo tiempo y después de eso rieron nerviosamente.

- Tu primero – dijo Neko.

- Quería disculparme por lo de aquellas fotos con Renata, te juro que sólo salimos a tomar un café y a hablar de cosas sin importancia.

- También yo exageré, no éramos nada en ese momento, así que no tienes por qué pedirme perdón.

- Tal vez, habíamos decidido que no seríamos nada, pero... la verdad es que los dos nos sentimos traicionados, tú con las fotos de Renata y yo con las fotos de ese cantante que los acompañó en aquel concierto.

- Sólo salimos a comer.

- Lo sé, las fotografías no mostraban nada extraño pero... bueno, entendí lo que llegaste a sentir en ese momento.

- Es muy difícil mantener una relación cuando hay mil periodistas especulando e inventando historias sólo por tener una foto que podría dar la nota.

- Ahora lo sé, y eso aunado a que por el trabajo no tuvimos y no nos dimos a la tarea de comunicarnos uno con el otro, esto fue un caos – respondió Neji rascándose un poco la nuca.

- Sí, lo sé, creo que fue la primera vez que tuve una sensación desagradable al ser sacada en un artículo por la prensa.

- Y que lo digas, nunca me había topado con ese tipo de publicidad.

Permanecieron un rato en silencio mientras llegaba una mesera con la orden de Neko y pidiéndole la orden a Neji quien de beber sólo pidió jugo que le llevaron casi de inmediato.

- Pensé que tomarías café - dijo Neko tomando su taza de té.

- No soy muy amante del café, lo tomo ocasionalmente, y Sai me tiene estrictamente prohibido consumirlo, al igual que los refrescos y si fumara también me lo prohibiría, dice que es malo para la garganta, al igual que otras tantas cosas más.

- Jhm, jhm, jhm, tiene razón, todo eso es muy malo para la garganta, recuerda que cuando cantas la garganta se calienta y cualquier tipo de irritante, la puede dañar, no es muy diferente de realizar cualquier otra actividad, ya sabes cuándo dibujas por mucho tiempo, no debes lavarte las manos inmediatamente al igual que al tocar un instrumento y cada profesión tiene sus cuidados.

- A quien si le tiene prohibida la cafeína es a Lee, después no deja dormir a nadie.

- Je, je, je eso si puedo creerlo fácilmente, siempre llegaba cargado de energía a los ensayos de año nuevo, y supongo que lo que menos quiere Sai es que ande toda la noche vagando en lugar de descansar.

- Bueno si por él fuera, nos mandaría a dormir en cuanto el sol se oculta y nos levantaría en cuando el sol aparece, o antes.

- Y por cierto cómo están todos en tu grupo?

- Bueno, en sí, todos estamos bien, sólo que, bueno ya sabes que Sasuke va a abandonar el grupo.

- Sí, escuché de eso en el concierto pasado que tuvieron. – dijo sin pensarlo.

- Entonces escuchaste la canción que te compuse. – sonrió el chico y Neko se sonrojó completamente.

- Bueno... yo...

- Espero que te haya gustado – sonrió Neji sin mirarla, no quería ponerla en un dilema en ese momento. – y bueno Sai tuvo que salir de viaje a entrevistar a un guitarrista que nos recomendó Sasuke, dijo que era de los mejores y que era nuestro regalo de despedida.

- Ya veo, es un buen gesto de su parte.

- Sí, lo es, aunque en lo personal no entiendo por qué se quiere separar del grupo tan repentinamente, sólo estuvo con nosotros durante la promoción del primer disco, es una lástima perderlo, es un buen elemento.

- Según vi en tu concierto pronto saldrá su segundo disco, felicidades – sonrió Neko

- Sí, bueno, el disco está casi grabado en su totalidad.

- Casi?

- Sí, sólo nos faltan una o dos canciones por grabar, pero no estoy seguro de que la persona que tengo pensado para una de esas canciones quiera cantar conmigo.

- Ya se lo has pedido?

- Es un poco complicado. – volteó a verla a los ojos. – no había hablado con ella en mucho tiempo.

Neko lo miró unos segundos y luego desvió la mirada.

- Así que sólo me contactaste para poder grabar tu canción.

Neji sonrió mientras sacaba su Ipod del bolsillo y le ponía los audífonos a Neko quien se encontraba sorprendida.

- Escucha – respondió con una sonrisa, Neko cerró los ojos y se concentró en la canción, al terminar de escucharla levantó la vista mirando a Neji. – la escribí el mismo día que recibí tu canción.

- Neji...

- Fue algo muy raro, es decir, yo soy famoso, bueno, medianamente famoso, soy asediado por millones de fans y podría tener a cualquiera... – Neko lo miró con el ceño fruncido – pero me dolió en el alma el verte comiendo con aquel desconocido, me dolió en el alma pensar que no te podía hablar como siempre, y sentí una opresión en el corazón cuando escuché tu canción – dijo mirándola directo a los ojos. – sabía que lo había arruinado todo, que tal vez no querrías volver a hablarme en tu vida, y en mi depresión nació el segundo disco, bueno también tuve la aportación de otros en el disco pero esta canción en específico, quería, bueno, quiero que la cantes conmigo, pero no puedo forzarte a nada.

Neko suspiró desviando la mirada.

- Neji, Neji, Neji, qué voy a hacer contigo? – dijo volviendo a mirarlo. – como voy a manejar esta situación.

- No te pido mucho, sólo tu perdón y si puedo, tu amistad. – respondió girando su vaso con jugo. – no quiero dejar de verte o escucharte cada que pueda, es algo que nunca me había ocurrido.

- No sabes nada de mí.

- Y nunca lo sabré si no puedo hablar contigo.

- Je, no sabes la clase de persona que soy.

- Quiero correr el riesgo de conocerte más a fondo – sonrió Neji – una persona con una voz tan bella no puede ser tan mala después de todo.

Neko soltó una leve risa y miró a Neji.

- No hay nada que perdonarnos Neji, actuamos como un par de niños tontos eso es todo.

- Je, je, je.

- Tal vez lo que debemos hacer es empezar de nuevo – sonrió Neko tendiéndole su mano – mucho gusto mi nombre es Neko. – Neji correspondió la sonrisa y tomó la mano de la chica.

- Es un placer, mi nombre es Neji, y no es por presumir pero soy un chico muy codiciado.

- Oh sí, he escuchado todas sus canciones, soy una gran admiradora de su grupo.

- No tanto como yo del suyo, me permites hablarte de tu.

- Será un honor.

Ambos guardaron silencio y comenzaron a reír.

- Acepto – dijo Hinata de repente.

- Eh?

- Grabar la canción... acepto. – sonrió la chica.

- Gracias, tomo eso como un, te perdono, también – respondió con una sincera sonrisa y Neko asintió.

Cada vez que yo me voy llevo a un lado de mi piel  
Tus fotografías para verlas cada vez  
Que tu ausencia me devora entero el corazón  
Y yo no tengo remedio más que amarte

Y en la distancia te puedo ver  
Cuando tus fotos me siento a ver  
Y en las estrellas tus ojos ver  
Cuando tus fotos me siento a ver

Cada vez que te busco te vas  
Cada vez que te llamo no estás  
Es por eso que debo decir que solo en mis fotos estas

Cuando hay un abismo desnudo  
Que se interpone entre los dos  
Yo me valgo del recuerdo  
Taciturno de tu voz

Y de nuevo siento enfermo este corazón  
Que no le queda remedio más que amarte

Y en la distancia te puedo ver  
Cuando tus fotos me siento a ver  
Y en las estrellas tus ojos ver cuando tus fotos me siento a ver

Cada vez que te busco te vas  
Cada vez que te llamo no estás  
Es por eso que debo decir que solo en mis fotos estas

- Esa canción es de Renata – dijo Neko cuando escuchó la melodía de fondo, mientras comenzaban a comer, Neji aguzó el oído, y prestó atención a la canción.

- Sí, ella también está de promoción con su disco, no hemos vuelto a vernos después de... bueno no tiene caso decirlo.

- Vaya así que aunque estén en la misma disquera...

- No nos vemos tan seguido, cada uno tiene horarios para usar el estudio, o estamos en diferentes salas de grabación, o tenemos diferentes sesiones de fotografía, o de firma de autógrafos, o entrevistas o conciertos, ya sabes, todo lo que hace un artista, además claro de las horas de ensayo, creo que incluso ahora me parece maravilloso que hayamos podido salir en aquella ocasión a tomarnos ese café.

- Creí que no te agradaba el café.

- No soy devoto, pero a las chicas les encanta, y además es al lugar al que puedes salir a platicar tranquilamente con una persona, antes creía que sin ser objeto de los paparazis pero ahora estoy seguro que ya habrán fotografiado todo nuestro encuentro.

- Al menos en esta ocasión no me molestará la nota que pongan.

- Je, je, je, a mí tampoco me importará.

- Sabes una cosa Renata es muy talentosa.

- Sí, su disco ha tenido mucha aceptación y ha vendido muchas copias.

Estuve bien estuve mal  
Tuve rabia tuve paz  
Y todo lo que te di  
Por un tubo se fue  
En el cielo me sentí  
Y en el suelo me vi  
Una vida así  
No es posible vivir

Quiero sentirme mejor  
Quiero sentirme mejor  
Cariño mío sentirnos mejor  
Por eso

Te busque debajo de las piedras y no te encontré  
En la mañana fría y en la noche te busqué  
Hasta enloquecer  
Pero tu llegaste a mi vida como una luz  
Sanando las heridas de mi corazón  
y haciendo me sentir vivo otra vez

No podía hablar  
Ni tampoco comer  
No quería cantar  
No sabía qué hacer  
Esa herida sangró  
Y mis ojos perdí  
Pero ahora yo soy el futuro de los dos

I look in the mirror the picture's getting clearer (Miro al espejo la imagen es muy clara)  
I wanna be myself but does the world really need her (quiero ser yo misma pero el mundo lo necesita)  
I ache for this earth (Sufro por este mundo)  
I stopped going to church (dejé de ir a la iglesia)  
See God in the trees makes me fall to my knees (ver a Dios en los árboles me hace caer de rodillas)  
My depression keeps building like a cup overfilling (La depresión me mantiene como una copa desbordada)  
My heart so rigid I keep it in the fridge (Mi corazón está duro, lo mantengo congelado)  
It hurts so bad that I can't dry my eyes (Duele mucho, no puedo secar mis lágrimas)  
Cuz they keep on refillin' with the tears that I cry... (Porque se vuelve a llenar con las lagrimas que lloro)

Te busque debajo de las piedras y no te encontré  
En la mañana fría y en la noche te busqué  
Hasta enloquecer  
Pero tu llegaste a mi vida como una luz  
Sanando las heridas de mi corazón  
y haciéndome sentir vivo otra vez

- Si no hubiera grabado ese disco antes de conocerme, hubiera jurado que la escribió para mí. – sonrió Neji.

- No crees que se te están subiendo un poco los humos, tienes un ego muy grande.

- Hubiera sido un buen detalle, eso es todo – respondió desviando la cabeza un poco molesto ante el comentario de Hinata, al tiempo que la chica reía levemente, y de pronto una pregunta apareció en la mente de ambos "qué eran ahora?" pero en silencio prefirieron dejar que el tiempo decidiera la respuesta.

**Notas de autora. **

Canción. "Fotografías" y "Te busque" de Nelly Furtado.

Bueno quise meter mi cuchara en esta actualización, lamento no haber podido responder últimamente sus comentarios, para gracia o desgracia he tenido mucho trabajo, pero trataré de darme un tiempo esta semana para contestar todos y cada uno de ellos ^^ también otra razón es porque estoy escribiendo todavía los últimos capítulos y el poco tiempo libre que tengo lo empleo en escribir, creo que a todos nos interesa más que esta historia tenga más capítulos no ;P

Novahikaru.

1 Octubre 2010

**12 de abril del 2009**


	49. Chapter 49

**LA FUERZA DEL DESTINO.**

Capítulo 49

Se encontraba frente a la puerta de una habitación de hotel, Paloma le había mandado un mensaje, y evitando todas las protecciones que Kakashi le había puesto se presentó en la cita, necesitaba hablarle, pero no estaba preparado para lo que encontraría dentro de ese lugar, la puerta estaba abierta, era un lugar sencillo, y sin mucho mobiliario, pero sonrió un momento al ver el parecido que tenía esa pequeña habitación con su antiguo departamento, suspiró y se recostó en la cama, cayendo en un profundo sueño aunque sólo por unos minutos, una caricia en su cabello lo despertó suavemente, pero abrió los ojos completamente apartándose del tacto de aquella mano.

- Qué haces aquí? – preguntó levantándose y alejándose un par de pasos de Sasuke y mirando a través de la ventana, no había pasado mucho tiempo.

- Necesitamos hablar.

- Fuiste tú quien me mandó el mensaje?

- No, pero necesito que me cuentes tu versión de la historia – se sentó en la cama sin dejar de mirarlo aunque él se encontraba volteando hacia la ventana.

- No deseo hablar contigo.

- Mañana es mi último concierto y desapareceré completamente de tu vida, por favor, solamente quiero saber qué es lo que te ocurrió...

No hubo respuesta.

- Vi las fotografías de "Cinco continentes" – nuevamente el silencio, pero notó un pequeño sobresalto en el chico. – Qué hiciste para que los Brancaleone te marcaran?

- Jhm – se burló el rubio – mi único pecado, fue ser tu novio.

- Qué te hicieron Naruto?

- Ya te dije que no quiero hablar contigo.

- Por qué?

- Porque no tiene caso...

- Porque ya pronto terminarás con todos, ya mataste a todos los que te hicieron más daño, encerraste a Esteban por muchos años y al único que te falta ajustarle las cuentas es a Gian Pierro.

- Vaya así que sospechas que yo fui quien los mató.

- No, no sospecho, estoy seguro... – un par de minutos de silencio se hicieron presentes, pero ninguno dijo nada. – de acuerdo, te diré lo que sé, ya que no quieres contarme nada.

Naruto lo miró fijamente a los ojos.

- Te secuestraron el día que fui a decirle a tu hermano de nuestro compromiso, te mantuvieron preso una semana, en ese inter trataste de escapar con la ayuda de uno de tus cuidadores a quien se le conocía como "Cerbero", él me dijo que estuviste llamándome durante tu cautiverio, aprovecharon cuando él realizaba su cambio de guardia para que tu pudieras escapar, era un plan infalible pero no contaron con que ese día llegaron los Brancaleone de improviso, fueron ellos quienes evitaron tu fuga exitosa, después de eso Cerbero y los demás cuidadores fueron cambiados por los hombres de Gian Pierro, el castigo de los Brancaleone fue dejarte su marca porque te tenían preso dentro de una de sus granjas, tengo varias hipótesis del por qué te secuestraron pero según tus palabras fue precisamente por que eras mi novio, pensaban que tu sabrías donde encontrarme, después de eso Gian Pierro se hizo del mando de la situación y al parecer fue ahí donde empezó tu verdadera tortura, no es verdad? – guardó silencio pero Naruto no se inmutó ante sus palabras – y toda esta historia terminó cuando Kakashi te rescató no es cierto? Por eso eres tan agradecido con él?

- Kakashi no me rescató, en eso te equivocas – volteó a verlo por primera vez. – pero si hubiera muerto, si no me hubiera encontrado... – miró a Sasuke a los ojos - ...después que Gian Pierro descubrió que habías huido a Paris con Sakura, yo le era prescindible... ja, me hubiera dejado ir tranquilamente, pero como ya sabía más de lo debido y era hijo de Minato, además había demostrado tener mucho espíritu al intentar huir, no podían darse el lujo de dejarme con vida – diciendo esto abrió los botones de su camisa, mostrándole a Sasuke la cicatriz de un disparo en mitad del pecho. – así que me eliminaron, con un disparo a quemarropa, y debo decir que fue una estupidez que tu pendiente desviara el disparo y me salvara la vida pero no evitó que se me fracturara el esternón es un lindo recuerdo, aunado a eso perdí mucha sangre y cuando ya estaba perdiendo el conocimiento fue cuando Kakashi me encontró, sí, le tengo agradecimiento, sí, en efecto fue por que evitó mi muerte, pero esa es otra historia, sólo hay una pregunta que me gustaría que me respondieras antes de terminar con esto... – nuevamente un silencio entre los dos –...no te preguntaré porqué fuiste tras Sakura a Paris, ese tema ya no me interesa, después me enteré que por eso no me devolviste una sola de mis llamadas, creo que incluso puedo entender que tu amor por ella hubiera renacido, de cualquier forma ustedes duraron muchos más años de novios que los que duramos nosotros, pero... sólo quería saber, por qué no protegiste a Sakura, si sabías que esperaba un hijo tuyo? por qué la dejaste ir a esa misión tan peligrosa?

- Sakura no estaba esperando ningún hijo mío – le dijo Sasuke mirándolo directamente a los ojos – nunca la toqué en todo el tiempo que estuvimos juntos en Paris.

- Sí, claro, y yo debo creerlo, casualmente tres meses después de que ustedes están juntos me llega la prueba de embarazo de Sakura en la cual se demuestra que tiene un mes, he de decirte que fuiste rápido, pero debiste cuidar más a tu primogénito, es una lástima que madre e hijo hubieran perdido la vida en aquel trágico acontecimiento, tal vez por eso estamos iguales, tu perdiste algo valioso al igual que yo en aquella misión, incluso entiendo el que hayas desaparecido, debiste guardarle luto como buen amante, es lo mínimo que merecía...

- De dónde sacaste todo eso? Nunca te fui infiel...

- Eres hombre, todos los hombres son infieles, es la naturaleza, no es eso lo que dicen siempre.

- Quien te envenenó el alma en mi contra.

- Fueron los hechos... a veces, no se puede ocultar el sol con un dedo... tu parecías tan enamorado de Sakura, casi me cuesta creer que la dejaras sin ninguna explicación cómo a mí.

- De qué hablas?

- Que a Sakura la abandonaste la primera vez, como si fueras un cobarde.

- Cuando terminé con Sakura fue porque tuvimos una gran discusión – dijo mirándolo levemente. – Nos dijimos todas las verdades a la cara, y finalmente tomamos la decisión de terminar por lo sano y dejamos las cosas en claro... nunca más volvimos a estar juntos.

- Por favor Sasuke, hazte un favor por una sola vez en la vida y no mientas. – Sasuke permaneció en silencio y sólo apretó uno de sus puños.

- Hay dos forma que terminemos esto Naruto, una es tal cual como están las cosas, y volvernos enemigos, y otra es en buenos términos, te perdono, me perdonas y aunque me duela en el alma, cada uno sigue con su camino y dejamos esto por la paz – diciendo esto le tendió una mano al chico que se encontraba apoyada en el marco de la ventana viéndolo a los ojos, ambos se encontraban serios.

_**A veces se que si,**_

_**que pierdo la cabeza,**_

_**y puedo aparentar que esto no me interesa,**_

_**hasta puedo llegar a ser indiferente,**_

_**si no estás conmigo.**_

Tomar esa mano sería terminar todo, le había regresado el pendiente, había evitado cualquier tipo de plática, se había rehusado a regresar a ese pasado, pero ahora teniéndolo ahí de frente con esa mano que le invitaba a cerrar un ciclo, una historia, una vida de la mejor manera, le resultaba increíblemente difícil moverse.

_**Pero no mi amor, tú no eres así,**_

_**no me digas adiós, esto no ha comenzado,**_

_**déjame demostrar que esto no ha sido en vano,**_

_**cuando te conocí, la vida entendí.**_

Era lo mejor, se repetía mentalmente cuando se obligó a moverse para tomar aquella mano que la esperaba, se movió con lentitud, cada movimiento era demasiado pensado, frío y calculado, casi mecánico, cuando sus dedos se tocaron en aquel primer contacto sintió ganas de llorar, su corazón se estrujo dentro de su pecho, había pensado que enfrentar a Gian Pierro sería lo más difícil que le quedaba por hacer, pero se equivocó.

_**Porque no estabas tú.**_

Había compartido toda una historia con ese hombre que ahora le estrechaba la mano en señal de despedida sin romper el contacto visual.

_**Con un adiós el dolor,**_

_**se metió en mis sueños,**_

_**nuestro amor no murió, eres mi veneno,**_

_**nos dejamos llevar,**_

_**fuimos indiferentes,**_

_**y lo nuestro llego a su fin.**_

Se sentía débil, tal vez por eso no rehusó aquel beso cuando Sasuke lo atrajo hacia su cuerpo juntando sus labios, no hizo nada por evitarlo, al contrario, lo correspondió abrazándolo por el cuello, era su último contacto, su último beso, era la palabra fin en su historia de amor, por eso no evitó separar sus labios cuando aquella lengua penetró de manera suave en su boca, sus corazones latían y sus respiraciones se mostraron acompasadas pese al candente encuentro de sus labios, supo que lloraba cuando el sabor salado de sus lagrimas se mezclaron con el sabor de aquel beso que sabía a dolor y despedida, fue un beso que duró una eternidad como le hubiera gustado que durara ese encuentro, tal vez por eso no se molestó en darle fin, se sentía protegido en aquel abrazo de aquellos fuertes brazos que tantas noches lo habían estrechado, de aquel calor que le derretía el corazón, de aquel aroma que lo embriagaba hasta perder la razón, tembló cuando sintió que Sasuke comenzaba a separarse, cerró los ojos porque temía más que otra cosa encontrar la mirada del contrario, sintió su frente contra la de él y las lágrimas escurriendo por sus mejillas, un escalofrío le recorrió completamente el cuerpo antes de que apretara los dientes rehusándose a soltar aquel cuello.

_**Pero no mi amor,**_

_**tú no eres así,**_

_**no me digas adiós,**_

_**esto no ha comenzado,**_

_**déjame demostrar que esto no ha sido en vano,**_

_**cuando te conocí la vida entendí.**_

Sintió ese último beso, un toque suave, corto y desgarrador contra sus labios, la última caricia de aquellos labios que habían conocido cada parte de su cuerpo, respiró profundo tratando de recuperar el valor que había perdido.

_**Porque no estabas tú.**_

Y finalmente se separaron por completo mirándose sólo un segundo a los ojos antes de desviar la mirada, regresó nuevamente a su posición junto a aquella ventana, pero esta vez el paisaje que había fuera parecía lo más interesante, y lo único que podía merecer enteramente su atención, escuchó cómo se alejaba rumbo a la puerta.

- Nunca me arrepentiré de haberte conocido, fuiste lo único que realmente llegó a importarme en esta vida, no tienes idea, de cuánto te amo. – sentía esas palabras como un puñal en el corazón, cerró los ojos y escuchó aquella puerta cerrarse con el mismo dramatismo que un condenado a cadena perpetua escucha cerrarse la puerta de su prisión.

_**Pero no mi amor,**_

_**tú no eres así,**_

_**no me digas adiós,**_

_**esto no ha comenzado,**_

_**déjame demostrar que esto no ha sido en vano,**_

_**cuando te conocí la vida entendí.**_

_**Porque ahí estabas tú. **_

Y ahí apoyando la cabeza contra el marco de aquella ventana aún con los dientes apretados y los ojos cerrados, volteó descubriendo la habitación vacía, se sentó nuevamente en la cama y apretó los puños sobre las sábanas y aunque su rostro quedaba oculto bajo su fleco, sintió aquellas cálidas lágrimas resbalar por sus mejillas, y nuevamente mostrándose débil se permitió llorar para purificar su alma, para sanar una herida más que había tratado de cerrar pero que aun sangraba como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido y el arma que la causó aun se encontrara dentro evitando que cicatrizara.

- Yo también te amo Sasuke – susurró sin dejar de llorar. – te amé hasta que me quedé sin una sola gota de sangre en mi cuerpo... si hubo un sacrificio... y llevaba nuestro nombre.

Fue lo último que razonó antes de recostarse nuevamente en aquella cama y llorar.

- Neko has sabido algo de Kyubi? – preguntó Kakashi por décima vez, habían pasado más de cinco horas desde que habían perdido comunicación con el chico y aunque les preocupaba donde podría estar, no quería mostrarse demasiado fatalistas, aún confiaban en su compañero.

- Cálmate Kakashi, ten en cuenta que todavía debemos ir al aeropuerto por Shukaku.

- Ya está oscureciendo – dijo Kakashi.

- Si lo han secuestrado, la noche no hará ninguna diferencia, pero cuando Shukaku esté con nosotros podremos pensar un poco mejor las cosas.

Kakashi volteó a ver a la ojiperla y sonrió, tenía razón, si realmente algo le había pasado a Kyubi, no podrían hacer nada en ese momento, así que salió de la habitación y con una sonrisa volteó a verla.

- Iré por Shukaku, Yamato se encargará de todo en mi ausencia, también Temari queda al mando, veremos qué hacer con Kyubi ya que regrese.

- Hola Shukaku, bienvenido, cómo estuvo tu viaje? – el chico había llegado sumamente contento, arrastraba su maleta misma que Kakashi tomó después del caluroso abrazo de saludo y de estrecharle la mano a Konohamaru.

- Fue agotador, deberías ver cuántos problemas hubo para firmar ese contrato.

- Todo en orden.

- Sí, estoy listo para arriesgar mi vida. – sonrió sarcástico, mientras entraban en el auto, le sorprendía un poco que Kakashi hubiera ido por él al aeropuerto en lugar de alguien más, tal vez él se había vuelto el nuevo objetivo de desconfianza del grupo.

- No era necesario el sarcasmo. – dijo seriamente Kakashi encendiendo el auto y poniéndose en marcha.

- Huy que humor parece que estas enojado, pero yo no tengo la culpa de...

- Kyubi lleva un par de horas desaparecido. – Shukaku guardó silencio y abrió un poco los ojos al igual que Konohamaru, ahora sabía que no era desconfianza era simple precaución, no podían darse el lujo de perder otro integrante si realmente Kyubi estaba en problemas.

- Qué fue lo último que supieron de él? – preguntó seriamente, Kakashi sonrió al ver el cambio de actitud en el chico, era justamente lo que esperaba.

- Les daré todos los detalles.

Llegaron al hotel y Neko se apresuró a saludar a Shukaku.

- Qué tal tu viaje?

- Bien, pero hay cosas más importantes que tratar en este momento.

- Sí, lo sé, Kyubi lleva toda la tarde desaparecido y lo que va de la noche... suponemos que tal vez lo secuestraron.

- Y su brazalete?

- Se lo quitó, está en la habitación.

- Tienen alguna pista o... – No pudieron continuar, justamente en ese momento el rubio entraba por la puerta de la habitación.

- Kyubi! – Shukaku corrió a abrazar al chico. – nos preocupaste mucho dónde estabas?

El rubio no tuvo tiempo de responder, Kakashi apartó a Shukaku de manera un poco brusca y le volteó el rostro de una bofetada.

- Tienes idea de lo que has hecho? – aunque un pequeño hilo de sangre escurrió por el labio del chico su mirada quedó oculta bajo su fleco, guardó silencio unos segundo pero finalmente sólo respondió.

- Lo que tenía que hacer. – pasó de largo, Kakashi le tomó la mano haciéndolo parar. – No cuestiones mis decisiones – se zafó bruscamente del agarre y sin agregar más entró al cuarto de baño, y el sonido de la regadera se escuchó pocos minutos después, todos los que estaban dentro de la habitación habían quedado boquiabiertos, tanto por la violenta acción de su líder como la inesperada respuesta defensiva del chico.

- Vaya parece que me he perdido de mucho en este pequeño viaje. – Neko sólo suspiró al escuchar el comentario de Shukaku, no es que le restara importancia a lo que había ocurrido sin embargo, todos se mostraban de humores demasiado extraños, no sabía en quien confiar en ese momento.

Kyubi ni siquiera se había quitado la ropa, se encontraba sentado en el piso de la regadera abrazando sus piernas dejando que el agua cayera mojando todo su cuerpo.

_Jamás imaginé que llegaría este día  
donde apostaría yo toda mi vida  
por amarte y por hablarte otra vez._

Se había despedido finalmente de Naruto, pero necesitaba enfriar su cabeza, tenía mil sentimientos encontrados que rondaban por su mente y se ahogaban en su pecho, quería gritar su dolor pero en nada cambiaría las cosas que habían ocurrido, el pasado ya estaba escrito, había sido demasiado y se encontraba agotado, esa era la palabra correcta.

_Pero qué diablos, ya perdí todo mi tiempo  
y por mis errores ahora estoy sufriendo,  
quisiera regresar._

No había manera de cambiar el pasado por mucho que le pesara y esa era la única verdad irrefutable, por mucho que le doliera en el alma, sus fallos habían tenido terribles consecuencias... y ahora era lo mejor que podía hacer por ambos. La decisión estaba tomada, ya no había marcha atrás.

_Pero antes de andar y salir de tu vida  
y andar solo un mar,  
quisiera llorar y sacarme de adentro tus besos  
tu cuerpo._

Antes, de olvidar  
quisiera llorarte una vez más y soñarte  
antes, del libro cerrar  
quisiera contarte que no me gustó su final.

Antes...

Pero no se mentiría, cerrar ese capítulo de su vida había sido lo más difícil que había tenido que hacer, era algo inevitable y lo sabía, había preferido tomar él la decisión de retirarse antes que seguir lastimándolo con su presencia, nunca pensó que las cosas se desarrollarían de esa forma.

___Pero antes de andar y salir de tu vida  
y andar solo un mar,  
quisiera llorar y sacarme de adentro tus besos  
tu cuerpo._

Antes, de olvidar  
quisiera llorarte una vez más y soñarte  
antes, del libro cerrar  
quisiera contarte que no me gustó su final.

Antes...  


Y en recuerdo de todo lo que había sucedido se permitió unos minutos de melancolía, tenía que expresar su dolor, debía permitirse desahogar eso que le asfixiaba la voz en la garganta, por eso buscó un solitario lugar donde nadie pudiera encontrarlo, ni interrumpirlo, debía permitirse unos minutos de silencio en señal de luto y también debía meditar respecto a cuál sería su futuro a partir de ese momento, las cosas no serían fáciles de ahora en adelante, pero no podían ser de otra manera.

_Jamás imaginé que llegaría a perderte  
llegué a sentirme tan seguro de tenerte  
pero ves mi vida que no fue así._

Pero que ya diablos, ya perdí todo mi tiempo  
y por mis errores ahora estoy sufriendo  
quisiera regresar.

Pero antes de andar y salir de tu vida  
y andar solo un mar,  
quisiera llorar y sacarme de adentro tus besos  
tu cuerpo.  


Y de pronto se encontró con aquel hermoso parque, con incontables árboles de frondoso follaje que se perdían hasta donde la vista podía llegar, fue ahí en uno de esos árboles donde se apoyó desanimado, dejando caer su peso completamente contra aquel tronco y lentamente abrió los ojos mirando el lago que se encontraba frente a sus ojos, donde las azules y cristalinas aguas comenzaban a reflejar el manto celeste, con las brillantes estrellas que parecían tener luz propia, cerró nuevamente los ojos y apretó los dientes en señal de derrota, sus puños se encontraban blancos por la presión que se ejercía en ellos, todos sus esfuerzos por mantenerlo a salvo, por labrar un futuro a su lado, por conseguir una familia habían sido inútiles, y por eso, las cosas habían terminado de esa forma, tan diferente de cómo las había pensado y que nunca creyó que pudiera ser de esa forma.

_Antes, de olvidar  
quisiera llorarte una vez más y soñarte  
antes, del libro cerrar  
quisiera contarte que no me gustó su final._

Antes, de olvidar  
quisiera llorarte una vez más y soñarte  
antes, del libro cerrar  
quisiera contarte que no me gustó su final.

Antes...

- Perdóname Naruto – terminó por cubrir su rostro con su mano, esa sería una larga noche pero su alma la necesitaba... para desahogarse y llorar... para dejar descansar sus recuerdos... para sepultar a todos esos fantasmas que los persiguieron hasta separarlos... para poder continuar...

Notas de autor:

Canciones: "porque no estabas tú" Cynthia y José Luis. "Antes" Obie Bermudez

Ok, más de alguno debe estar esperando ver como quemo a Kakashi en leña verde pero lamento decirles que eso no pasará, y si definitivamente muchos van a odiarlo, pero seguiré diciendo que él no es tan malo como parece, creo.

**Novahikaru. **

**15 de enero del 2010**


	50. Chapter 50

**LA FUERZA DEL DESTINO.**

Capítulo 50

- Sasuke – Neji se acercó al hombre – se que no hemos convivido mucho ni de la mejor manera, pero... realmente te estoy muy agradecido por todo lo que hiciste por el grupo, y deseo de todo corazón que te vaya bien en lo que tengas pensado emprender. – le tendió la mano y Sasuke la miró un segundo antes de estrecharla de la mejor manera posible.

- Te deseo lo mismo, y espero que el guitarrista que me suplirá logre llenar mi ausencia. – se burló un poco.

- Sinceramente yo también lo espero, o te demandaré a ti y a tu hermano por recomendarlo – sonrió Neji.

- Itachi llevará la demanda personalmente – fue lo último que dijo antes de salir rumbo al escenario aunque con una sonrisa.

- Oye no, estoy hablando en serio – dijo Neji por último tratando de seguir a Sasuke.

Ese concierto se sentía algo nostálgico, pero las fans no dejaban de gritar por Sasuke, la despedida se estaba llevando de la mejor manera, el escenario era inmenso y el lugar presentaba un lleno completo, el sueño de cualquier artista, aunque en las circunstancias que se desarrollaba tenía un cierto sabor agridulce.

- La siguiente canción, la escribí en uno de los momentos más difíciles de mi vida, he de decir que me costó bastante porque no estoy acostumbrado a aceptar mis errores, pero... – unos segundos de silencio –... realmente vale la pena, esta canción se llama "Me equivoqué".

La guitarra y el teclado electrónico iniciaron la melodía.

_No sé si entiendo el mensaje que me han querido decir_

_será que por primera vez me está tocando vivir._

Neji tomaba el micrófono y caminaba a lo largo del escenario acercándose al borde cantándole a las fans de la primera fila.

_yo no, no lo pedii_

_yo nunca lo pedii_

_no, yo no lo busque_

_no lo busque_

_y todo lo planeado, lo que perfeccioné_

_aloja un resultado_

_me equivoqué_

_y todo lo planeado, eso que calculé_

_tan sólo ha demostrado que_

_me equivoqué_

Cerrando los ojos terminaba la estrofa, esperando unos segundos antes de volver a caminar, parándose de vez en cuando junto al teclado y otras más junto a la guitarra.

_a donde va este camino_

_ya no pretendo saber_

_lo que sí puedo adivinar_

_es que no voy a volver_

_*coro*_

_*(yo no, no lo pedii)_

_*(yo nunca lo pedii)_

_*(no, yo no lo busqué)_

_*(no lo busqué)_

Un dueto de voces, impactó a los espectadores, la voz femenina se escuchaba a todo lo largo y ancho del lugar pero nadie sabía de dónde provenía, sobre el escenario Neji mostraba la más amplia de las sonrisas, al tiempo que algunas fans gritaban y otras más trataban de saber de dónde provenía la segunda voz del coro.

_y todo lo planeado, lo que perfeccioné_

_aloja un resultado_

_me equivoqué_

_(me equivoque eeee)_

_y todo lo planeado, eso que calculé_

_tan solo ha demostrado que_

_me equivoqué_

_(me equivoqué)_

Neko apareció del extremo opuesto del que Neji se encontraba, mientras cantaba se acercaba al cantante el reflector la iba alumbrando en su recorrido al mismo tiempo Neji se acercaba también.

_(a donde va este camino)_

_yo nunca lo pedí_

_(ya no pretendo saber)_

_Me equivoqué_

_(Me equivoqué)_

Se encontraron en el centro del escenario y Neji tomó la mano de Neko mientras le recitaba la última estrofa de la canción.

_No es mi culpa que pierda la fe_

_Todo lo hice y no salió bien_

_(me equivoque)_

Neko terminó de cantar y volteó a ver al público que estalló en una ovación, Neji guió a Neko al frente del público y volteando a verla de frente hizo una inclinación de agradecimiento apoyó una rodilla en el suelo para besarle el dorso de la mano en un gesto que se ganó más de algún enardecido grito de las fans, y Neko sólo pudo corresponderle con una sonrisa en los labios.

- Qué les parece mi invitada especial? – le preguntó al público y se escuchó un enorme grito del lado del público. – bonita verdad? – les guiñó un ojos y sin que pudieran esperarlo, el público empezó a gritar "beso, beso" y Neji volteó a ver a Neko y nuevamente habló por el micrófono – quieren que la bese? – hubo varios gritos de "siii" "noo" mezclados mientras que Neko negaba con la mano. – lo siento cariño el público lo pide – dijo rápidamente Neji poniendo su mano libre en la nuca de Neko y acercándola rápidamente a él, la besó sin darle oportunidad de reaccionar, el beso duró sólo unos segundos pero al terminar Neko se encontraba completamente roja y trató de huir del escenario pero Neji la mantenía tomada de la mano y volvió a acercarla a él pero esta vez la abrazó y ella aprovechó la oportunidad para esconderse entre su cuello y su pecho. Neji no quiso tener que dar explicaciones de su comportamiento así que simplemente volteó a ver a sus compañeros para que comenzaran con la siguiente canción al tiempo que él acercaba el micrófono a sus labios y comenzaba con la primera estrofa de la siguiente canción.

_Sólo por curiosidad contéstame esto:_

_¿me vendrías a rescatar si estuviera en peligro?_

_aunque no sea verdad tu juega a responderme._

_¿si el fondo llegara a tocar aún querrías verme?_

Neko levantó el rostro y Neji comenzó a cantarle mirándola a la cara.

_No sé si pasara, pero me alivia imaginar_

_que todavía hay, destellos de bondad._

_No hablo de amistad_

_ya ves que eso no me va._

_yo busco algo más:_

_Sacrificios y Lealtad_

Una sonrisa se pintó en su rostro mientras escuchaba la guitarra, le guiñó un ojo y se separó un poco de ella pero sin soltarla de la mano, que volvió a besar.

_¿si me empiezo a desangrar, podrías cicatrizarme?_

_¿si caigo en la oscuridad, intentarías sacarme?_

Negó un poco con la cabeza mientras seguía cantándole a la chica

_No estoy amenazando, no estoy alardeando_

_esto sólo es_

_una suposición para ver_

_tu posible reacción..._

_No sé si pasara, pero me alivia imaginar_

_que todavía hay, destellos de bondad._

_No hablo de amistad_

_ya ves que eso no me va._

_yo busco algo más:_

_Sacrificios y Lealtad_

_Yo busco algo más:_

_Sacrificios y Lealtad_

Mientras los instrumentos terminaban con la canción, Neji le guiñó un ojo a Neko y esta asintió con la cabeza antes de salir del escenario donde sus amigas la esperaban.

- Wow eso si fue una declaración – sonrió Shukaku mirando como Neko se volvía a sonrojar completamente. – Mira que linda, te han dicho que te ves encantadora cuando te sonrojas – se burló Shukaku y Neko volteó a verlo enojada pero con el sonrojo a todo lo que daba.

- Admítelo Shukaku, se ha llevado el premio a la declaración más romántica – se burló Temari mientras veía a los dos chicos. – sino al menos se la llevará mañana que salga en todos los periódicos de la zona y en todos los chismes de espectáculo, creo que serán la relación más sonada por un buen tiempo, aunque no sé si realmente lo haya hecho con el afán de que sean la pareja del momento, o para darle mayor auge a su grupo ahora que su guitarrista se va.

- Ambos – respondió Neko.

- Entonces admites que esta pareja está de regreso? – preguntó Shukaku.

- Quizás. – sonrió la ojiperla y Shukaku sólo hizo una mueca de enojo con los labios antes de guiñarle un ojo, mientras que por otra parte Kyubi simplemente se mantenía observando el escenario.

- Quieren otra canción? – preguntó Neji extendiendo el micrófono tratando de captar el grito de "SIII" de todos los fans. – de acuerdo, estas dos siguientes canciones son muy especiales, porque... – Neji caminaba por el escenario mientras hablaba – ...no fui yo quien las escribió... – sonrió – ...esta canción, ya nos suena a despedida por que tiene más bien tonos tristes pero le agradecemos de todo corazón al autor, así como su participación en este grupo... Sasuke, te deseamos lo mejor del mundo para tu futuro y tus planes. – Neji realizó una reverencia hacia el guitarrista y el público empezó a aplaudir y por unos minutos no pudieron continuar al escuchar los aplausos, Sasuke inclinó la cabeza en agradecimiento y Neji tuvo que detener la ovación – esta canción se llama "La flama del amor", así que esperamos que les agrade.

La melodía comenzó a sonar con las notas del teclado, la melodía era triste, pese al ritmo electrónico.

_El rumor es cierto._

_Que puedo decir..._

_Como un libro abierto me puedes seguir._

Sasuke volteó hacia el lateral del escenario encontrándose con la mirada de Naruto, el chico se mostraba inexpresivo simplemente sostenía la mirada sin intimidarse.

_La historia no era triste;_

_se descompuso al final._

_Por eso hasta que muera_

_la conclusión queda igual:_

_Todo lo incendia._

_Todo lo embriaga._

_Como la flama del amor_

_no hay nada._

_Nueva recaída:_

_será la final._

_Despreciar la vida_

_es efecto normal._

_No queda fuerza en el alma_

_después de tanto intentar._

_Si he de llevarme una cosa_

_me llevaré esta verdad:_

_Todo lo incendia._

_Todo lo embriaga._

_Como la flama del amor_

_no hay nada._

_Todo lo incendia._

_Todo lo embriaga._

_Como la flama del amor_

_no hay nada._

_Todo lo incendia._

_Todo lo embriaga._

_Como la flama del amor_

_no hay nada_

Neji cantó toda la canción de frente a las fans, sin moverse demasiado de su lugar, sosteniendo el micrófono en su pedestal y con actitud solemne, el ambiente no era tenso pero la melancolía había invadido más de algún corazón aunque eso no disminuyó los gritos de los fans, hasta que la melodía terminó.

Un suspiro se escuchó por el micrófono, las luces se encontraban apagadas dejando el escenario en completa oscuridad mientras la única luz que iluminaba el escenario se encontraba sobre la figura de Neji.

- La canción que tocaremos a continuación... – el grito que siguió a esas palabras hizo callar a Neji por unos segundos al ver que un reflector iluminaba a Sasuke quien se encontraba sentado en una silla afinando una guitarra – ...esta versión es acústica y el autor me pidió interpretarla de esta forma... – continuo mientras se acercaba a una silla que se encontraba junto a Sasuke – ...por lo que simplemente no pude negarme, esta canción en específico tiene unas palabras de dedicatoria, pero no son para ustedes... – dijo Neji mirando al público quienes hicieron un sonido de decepción y Sasuke volteó a ver a Neji con algo de tristeza – no se sientan mal, esta dedicatoria es de otro tipo, ya lo comprenderán, el mensaje para esta persona es "Tu lo quisiste así" – dijo volteando hacia Sasuke y después ambos voltearon a ver a Kyubi aunque nadie más del público sabía que el rubio se encontraba fuera del escenario, los acordes de guitarra comenzaron mientras que Neji colocaba el micrófono en el pedestal que le habían colocado frente a él.

_Si mañana me perdiera en un inmenso mar  
y la noche me cubriera con su manto estelar,  
¿a dónde volaría mi última oración,  
el último latido de mi azul corazón?  
_

_Si tan sólo un fragmento pudiera conservar;  
una final memoria para recordar,  
¿a quién me llevaría a mi destino astral?  
hermosa compañía para la eternidad.  
_

_No sería a ti, no sería a ti,  
esta vez, no sería a ti, _

_No supiste dar lo que yo te di, _

_No supiste ver lo que hay en mí. _

_No sería a ti, no sería a ti,  
esta vez, no sería así..._

_No supiste dar lo que yo te di, _

_No supiste ver lo que hay en mí. _

_Nooo, no sería a ti, ya nooo_

_No sería así.  
_

El silencio reinó por unos segundos, antes que el sonido de los fans se volviera a escuchar.

- Esta es nuestra última canción juntos, es nuestra despedida para Sasuke, pero él nos ha pedido que presentemos oficialmente a quien lo sucederá así que hagámoslo pasar – un chico de cabellos castaños con dos triángulos rojos invertidos bajo sus ojos negros y de aspecto salvaje, hizo su aparición en el escenario – este chico se llama Kiba, y como un extra también estrenaremos baterista, su nombre es Shino – El segundo chico llevaba lentes oscuros y su rostro cubierto por una sudadera y su cabello por la capucha de su chamarra, ambos jóvenes hicieron una reverencia. – Sasuke los ha recomendado y nos pide que los tratemos bien, así que ya saben chicas trátenlos muy bien – se escucharon algunos gritos de las fans al ver aparecer a los nuevos integrantes – Sasuke puedes irte tranquilo, los cuidaremos bien y "Anbu" también se queda en buenas manos – sonrió Neji, nuevamente Sasuke hizo una reverencia mientras se quitaba la guitarra entregándosela a uno de los técnicos, mientras Shino en la batería y Kiba tomaba lugar con guitarra en mano, ocupando el espacio entre Neji y Lee quien se encontraba en el teclado, Sasuke se sentó frente a un piano de cola, color negro y finalmente inició la última canción del concierto – "Contigo estaré" – Dijo Neji dando inicio a la canción, las notas del teclado junto al piano flotaron en el aire, la guitarra era rasgada superficialmente.

_Espérame tranquila  
siento que mi alma te puede ver  
acércate a mi vida  
y deja que lo haga yo también_

_Enséñame lo que haces  
que no te puedo dejar de ver  
tus ojos dicen todo  
tus labios sólo dicen ven_

_Repaso las cosas que me dices  
las que no, lo hago también  
para ver si hay algo que me diga  
que contigo estaré_

El sonido del piano, junto a la batería continuaban la armonía, daban el ambiente electrónico

_Uooh oh oh_

_Y tanto soñar contigo  
ha hecho más lenta mi espera  
despierto y siento frío  
quiero tu piel acariciar  
_

_El día que no te veo  
apenas puedo respirar  
y mi único deseo  
es que no me vuelva a pasar_

_Repaso las cosas que me dices  
las que no, lo hago también  
para ver si hay algo que me diga  
que contigo estaré_

- Sasuke – sonrió Neji al nombrar al pianista haciendo gritar a las fans, mientras el sonido de las teclas del piano flotaban a dueto con el sonido de la guitarra para poco después integrar el resto de los instrumentos, la batería, el teclado y finalmente la voz.

_Uuuuh ooh oh_

_Repaso las cosas que me dices  
las que no, lo hago también  
para ver si hay algo que me diga  
que contigo..._

_Repaso las cosas que me dices  
las que no, lo hago también  
para ver si hay algo que me diga  
que contigo... _

_Estaré._

_Uohh ooh oooh _

_contigo... _

_Estaré._

Unos minutos de silencio siguieron a la canción se sentía la despedida y no podía retrasarse más, el público aplaudía al grupo, Neji cruzó los brazos sobre su corazón y se inclinó hacia el público en una reverencia de agradecimiento, volteó hacia los integrantes del grupo repasando con la mirada a cada uno de ellos, para finalmente detenerse sobre Sasuke, no era sentimental en lo absoluto, pero en el fondo de su corazón le estaba agradecido por haber compartido el concierto debut del grupo, y haber colaborado hasta ese momento, a pesar de todos los problemas que tenía, y los cuales sólo conocía superficialmente, luchando contra todos esos contratiempos, nunca había faltado a uno sólo de los conciertos y siempre había entregado el 100% en cada una de las presentaciones, así que no tenía nada que reprocharle y mucho que agradecerle, por ello, se paró de frente al chico e inclinó la cabeza pocos segundos antes de sonreírle.

Sasuke por su parte correspondió el gesto con una sonrisa y segundos después Neji extendió su mano amistosamente y Sasuke la estrechó con una silente cortesía, el público no paraba de aplaudir mientras que cada uno de los miembros del grupo despedía a Sasuke pues sabían que en cuanto terminara el concierto no tendrían mucho tiempo para ellos y probablemente sería la última vez que se vieran, finalmente Neji agradeció una última vez al público y mientras ponían una última melodía el grupo salió del escenario y las luces se apagaron.

_Queda, que poco queda  
De nuestro amor, apenas queda nada  
Apenas mil palabras  
Quedan...  
_

El grupo de _Jinchuuriki_ había permanecido fuera del escenario todo el resto del concierto, tan pronto como Neji hizo su aparición corrió hacia Neko, Shukaku se acercó a felicitar a Lee mientras hablaba con el nuevo guitarrista, y por su parte Kyubi se apartó un poco de la escena, no quería llamar la atención.

_Queda, sólo el silencio que hace estallar  
La noche fría y larga  
La noche que no acaba  
Sólo, eso queda...  
_

Sasuke se había quedado rezagado cuando el grupo había salido del escenario, pudo observar a sus compañeros a la distancia, parecían entretenidos conversando con los _Jinchuuriki_.

_Sólo quedan las ganas de llorar  
Al ver que nuestro amor se aleja  
Frente a frente bajamos la mirada  
Pues ya no queda nada de qué hablar  
Nada..._

Sólo quedan las ganas de llorar  
Al ver que nuestro amor se aleja  
Frente a frente bajamos la mirada  
Pues ya no queda nada de qué hablar  
Nada...  


Y así fue donde lo descubrió, sabía que estaría en el concierto, lo supo cuando Neji había comentado de la presencia de Neko y estaba seguro que como se encontraban las cosas nunca la dejarían asistir sola, y en efecto no se había equivocado en sus especulaciones, frente a él, se encontraba Naruto.

_Queda poca ternura que  
Y alguna vez  
Haciendo una locura  
Un beso y a la fuerza  
Queda..._

Queda un gesto amable  
Para no hacer  
La vida insoportable  
Y así ahogar las penas  
Sólo, eso queda...  


Se miraron a los ojos sólo un segundo y después ambos desviaron la mirada, Sasuke pasó junto a Naruto, tan cerca que ambos sintieron escalofrío cuando sus pieles se tocaron a pesar de la ropa, pero ninguno volteó, ni se inmutaron, Sasuke pasó junto al resto de los chicos y se marchó mientras el grupo sólo había observado la escena en completo silencio por unos segundos.

_Sólo quedan las ganas de llorar  
Al ver que nuestro amor se aleja  
Frente a frente bajamos la mirada  
Pues ya no queda nada de qué hablar  
Nada..._

Sólo quedan las ganas de llorar  
Al ver que nuestro amor se aleja  
Frente a frente bajamos la mirada  
Pues ya no queda nada de qué hablar  
Nada...

Era real, oficialmente todo se había terminado entre ellos, y todos lo aceptaron aunque a algunos pareció hacérseles un nudo en la garganta.

- Kyubi – Shukaku se acercó al rubio y este simplemente volteó a verlo, su expresión no demostraba nada, no había tristeza, era tan indiferente, que parecía que no tuviera un corazón latiendo en su pecho.

- Debemos irnos pronto, o los fans pueden reconocernos – dijo con la voz segura volteando su mirada hacia Temari – llama a Konohamaru dile que estamos esperándolo en la salida.

- Sí – respondió Temari como si no fuera ella la representante y sólo vio como el rubio se adelantaba por unos cuantos metros para esperarlos, al tiempo que sus compañeros se despedían de los _Anbu_ y estos permanecían callados y aceptaban la despedida sin mayor objeción, lo que menos querían era tensar la situación en ese momento.

**Notas de autora: **

Ok, ya tendré tiempo para llorar más a gusto, ahora sí, aquí les va la inmensa lista de canciones de este concierto de despedida en orden de aparición de Moenia: "Me equivoque" a dueto con Denisse de Belanova, "Sacrificios y Lealtad", "La flama del amor", "Manto Estelar" la versión acústica, "Contigo estaré" que por cierto es el sencillo que sacaron a finales del 2009 que me encantó y me mató por que hacen dueto los dos vocalistas que ha tenido Moenia woooooow, y por último una canción, "Frente a frente" de Jeanette, que justamente en estas fechas sacó Bumburi a dueto con alguien más pero no sé el nombre de la cantante y ahora si puedo decir, que la otra canción que me había animado a aceptar a Moenia como el grupo para Anbu, era Manto Estelar no importa en qué versión la escuche siempre me encanta esa canción admitámoslo es una canción super ardilla, de esa de "de que murieron los quemados... de ardidos" me llega al alma, y por cierto ahorita que estaba checando ese video, creo que me quedó muy marcada una escena, por qué se parece a lo que le pasó a Naruto, es la escena a la mitad del video oficial, que está un hombre tirado boca arriba, la lluvia le pega en la cara y otro se para frente a él apuntándole con una pistola, mira nada más que cosas no me había fijado en esa escena pero al parecer mi subconsciente la registró muy bien, si quieren saber cómo me imaginé la escena vean el video de Manto Estelar en la versión electrónica.

Y para los que estén pensando que me plagie la idea del video pues no, la verdad es que esa escena la soñé cuando tenía como 10 años (y no saquen cuentas es mucho antes de que saliera manto estelar) ha sido la única vez que me he despertado gritando y créanme que no es nada agradable sentir que cortan cartucho frente a ti y despertar con el disparo, y el corazón en la garganta, me quedé shockeada un par de minutos antes de ser consciente que estaba en mi cuarto, pero bueno solo era una aclaración XD esa escena no es que pueda variar mucho no importa cuánto la imagines, una pistola es una pistola y tenerla de frente es una sola vista y la más impactante si se me permite decirlo.

**Novahikaru. **

**25 de enero del 2010**


	51. Chapter 51

**LA FUERZA DEL DESTINO.**

Capítulo 51

Justamente el día siguiente al concierto de los _Anbu_ se realizó el concierto de los _Jinchuuriki_ los boletos estaban vendidos en su totalidad desde hacía ya un par de meses, Neko no esperaba menos que tener a su recientemente readquirido novio Neji, quien con sus ocurrencia de la noche anterior, había logrado que fueran la noticia de primera plana de espectáculos, en un principio Temari se mostró sumamente molesta por lo ocurrido, no quería que la popularidad del grupo se basara por los escándalos, pero tenía que admitir, que mientras fueran pareja, la publicidad podría beneficiarles a ambos grupos, su gira aún no terminaba y eso podría tal vez aumentar un poco el interés para la venta de boletos y el próximo disco de _Anbu_ parecía ser el más esperado por las fans, así que mirando el lado positivo de toda la situación se permitió relajarse por el momento, y rezar por que la volubilidad de esa pareja no volviera negativo lo que habían creado ellos mismos.

_La llama de la libertad  
se ha convertido en soledad  
Y los agobios que me daba el convivir  
se han transformado en un silencio de aburrir  
_

_Es la conclusión  
que no se estar mejor  
ya te necesito alrededor _

_Para que vuelvas a endulzar  
mi mala leche con tu paz  
Y desde el club de los humildes rescatar  
aquellos besos que he tirado sin amar  
_

_Es la conclusión  
que no se estar mejor  
ya te necesito alrededor  
_

_Y si me vuelven a asaltar  
las ganas de petardear  
dame dos hostias y hazme ver que estar aquí  
es un milagro que se puede compartir  
_

_Es la conclusión  
que no se estar mejor  
ya te necesito alrededor._

Neko sonreía estando sobre el escenario mientras Shukaku realizaba un magistral movimiento con guitarra en mano, el público gritaba, bailaba y saltaba al ritmo de la canción contagiando esa alegría por todo el lugar, definitivamente ese era un buen concierto.

- Kakashi, tienes alguna fecha... planeada – preguntó Temari, volteando a ver al peliplata.

- Mas o menos un mes, pero aún no programes nada, primero debemos tener todo seguro para la misión.

- Entendido... Kyubi ha estado muy tranquilo el día de hoy.

- Ya no tiene obstáculos, ahora puede concentrarse completamente. – dijo seriamente y Temari sólo lo miró de reojo sin comentar nada, pero le pareció que incluso a él se le había contagiado esa seriedad.

Salían del concierto y Neji ya esperaba a Hinata fuera de los camerinos, una rosa en la mano era la romántica bienvenida del chico, cosa que a la ojiperla le parecía suficiente.

- Hola Neko – dijo besándole suavemente los labios – aceptas una invitación a cenar – preguntó con la esperanza marcada en el rostro.

- Neji la verdad es que Temari me tiene prohibido salir del hotel en el que nos hospedamos.

- Lo sé, por eso reservé una mesa en el restaurante y descuida es en un área privada y con seguridad, además estoy seguro que llevarás guardaespaldas, tenía que anticiparme, así que aceptas – una sonrisa se pintó en el rostro de la chica.

- Cómo podría negarme a tan tentadora invitación – dijo para acercarse y besar los labios de su novio – dame dos horas para llegar y arreglarme si? – dijo sonriendo con los ojos cerrados

- Te esperaré en el lobby de tu hotel, con tu escolta.

- Eso tengo que platicarlo con Temari pero no descartaste la idea.

- Muy bien entonces esperaré – sonriendo se inclinó tomando la mano de la chica, y besándola con cortesía como todo un caballero se retiró del lugar.

- De acuerdo, se esfuerza en obtener el perdón de eso no hay duda – se burló Shukaku.

- No seas malo Shukaku.

- YO? – dijo poniendo una mano sobre su pecho en forma dramática – Sería incapaz mi querida Neko sólo hacía una pequeña observación con respecto al galante y noble gesto de nuestro caballero de brillante armadura. – sonrió, entrando al camerino. - piensas salir con Neji esta noche?

- Le dije que no puedo salir por indicaciones de mi representante, así que hizo una reservación en el restaurante del hotel– sonrió Neko.

- Me alegro, es justo que ahora que ha terminado con sus conciertos te dedique más tiempo.

- Sí, además quedamos de hablar más seguido, y mandarnos correos, ya sabes buscar formas de comunicarnos.

- Francamente espero que les resulte, comunicación es la clave de todo – sonrió Shukaku adelantándose para entrar en el camerino– aunque tal parece que yo me quedaré aquí a lidiar con el mutismo de Kyubi, tal vez me bañe, vea si hay alguna buena película en la televisión, pida algo de cenar y me vaya a dormir sin mayor novedad

- Entonces te deseo suerte – sonrió Neko entrando en el camerino para cambiarse y partir hacia el hotel donde terminaría de arreglarse. – yo debo apresurarme si no quiero retrasarme para mi cita – dijo la ojiperla desbordando alegría.

- Sí, claro presúmenos tu felicidad – se burló Shukaku pero Kyubi no respondió nada, sólo guardaba silencio, y fue sólo cuestión de tiempo para que partieran rumbo al hotel y para que Neko desapareciera en cuanto estuvo vestida para salir y con Konohamaru como su escolta.

Shukaku suspiró por quinta vez esa noche, bromeaba al decir su plan de después del concierto nunca esperó que efectivamente ese fuera su plan, y a pesar de ser fin de semana y tener televisión con más de 400 canales, ninguna película le llamaba la atención, 400 CANALES, era eso posible, mientras Kyubi se entretenía mirando el techo recostada en su cama.

- En qué piensas? – preguntó Shukaku poniendo finalmente un canal de música con el volumen muy bajo.

Kyubi parpadeó y volteó a verlo como si hubiera salido de sus pensamientos.

- En nada.

- Tu cara no dice lo mismo, cuéntame.

Kyubi suspiró.

- Enfrentaba a los fantasmas de mi pasado.

- Quieres ayuda? – preguntó con seriedad era consciente que su amigo no estaría del mejor humor después del último concierto de los "Anbu" y sobre todo después de la partida de Sasuke, él esperaba que ese chico fuera el "príncipe" que salvará a su amigo. Incluso él se sentía triste y decepcionado, más por no poder hablar con sus amigos de su matrimonio, esa semana había sido de ensueño, Sai había resultado ser un hombre sumamente cariñoso y sobre protector, estaba seguro que incluso estando separados él lo mantenía vigilado y ahora que "Anbu" había terminado su gira, los chicos tenían "vacaciones" en lo que el nuevo integrante se acostumbraba al grupo y ensayaban el nuevo disco, convenientemente escudándose en la relación de Hinata y Neji el grupo permanecía de vacaciones en la misma ciudad que ellos, aunque no podía arriesgarse a que su relación fuera descubierta y aunque sabía que era cuestión de tiempo para que saliera a la luz pues él había prohibido que se metieran en su vida, pero su expediente sería actualizado después de la siguiente y última misión en la que estaban en espera de indicaciones así que...

- Shukaku... – su nombre sonó como una pregunta incompleta seguido de un corto silencio – crees que soy una mala persona?

- Eh? – no pudo responder porque la puerta de la habitación se abrió dejando entrar a una feliz Neko que al verlos sonrió y Shukaku le devolvió una tímida sonrisa pues estaba entre dos personas con emociones completamente opuestas.

- Olvídalo – suspiró dándole la espalda.

- No, espera sólo un segundo... Neko me encantaría saber todo de tu cena con Neji, pero será después – volteó hacia aquella cama donde el rubio se encontraba recostado sobre su costado dándole la espalda – Kyubi... yo pienso que tu...

- He matado a mucha gente, realmente merezco un final feliz.

- QUE! Claro que lo mereces! Nunca pienses lo contrario – dijo molesto – de acuerdo nuestro castigo por haber matado será muy grande, pero la felicidad es algo que cada uno decide, nadie lo impone, nadie lo da o lo quita – Kyubi volteó a verlo su cara se mostraba sorprendida – me extraña que sea yo quien tenga que decírtelo sobre todo a ti.

- Gaara qué pasó contigo? – preguntó sorprendido, al mismo tiempo Neko se acercó también mirando sorprendida a su amigo como si nunca lo hubiera visto.

- Desde cuando eres tan maduro y optimista Gaara – preguntó Neko y Shukaku pasó saliva pesadamente.

- De que hablas yo siempre... bueno no siempre, pero no puedes pedirme ser el mismo niño de siempre, creo que me llegó la época de madurar, sólo un poquito y eso me volvió un poco más feliz. – dijo con una sonrisa mientras le resbalaba una gota por la frente.

- Pues esperemos que nos dure mucho el gusto – se burló Kyubi, lo que hizo sonreír a sus amigos – saben me siento más tranquilo ahora – suspiró dejándose caer boca arriba nuevamente con los ojos cerrados y respirando profundamente exhaló lentamente.

Gaara y Hinata se miraron un momento respiraron lentamente también.

- Disfrutemos estos momentos chicos porque no sabremos cuánto tiempo más durarán – esas palabras cayeron como balde de agua fría en sus compañeros.

"Nunca antes había tenido las cosas tan claras como en ese momento, sabía lo que debía hacer, como hacerlo, cuanta capacidad poseía, quienes son sus personas de confianza, y sobre todo, sabía cuál era la ubicación de su víctima, ya no había dudas, ni obstáculos, sólo era cuestión de tiempo, pero... tanta perfección y tanta tranquilidad le asustaba, o era acaso que realmente era tan fuerte su deseo y tanta la devoción con la que lo pedía que el universo entero conspiraba para darle lo que en tantos sueños había visto realizado... tal vez deseaba pensar que esa fuerza divina que todos llamaban "Dios" de tantas formas diferentes se encontraba de su lado y que su destino era llevar a cabo su venganza, ese pensamiento despertaba una dulce sensación en el centro de su pecho y esta a su vez le endulzaba los labios con el sabor de la victoria por anticipado, y era esa sensación de éxito la que le permitía mostrarse seguro ante los demás y le daba la confianza para inspirar a sus compañeros en esa temeraria misión pero hasta que llegara el momento definitivo de entrar en acción, nunca se permitiría mostrarse así de confiado en una misión suicida, porque ese había sido el error de su padre y el que había llevado a la ruina la investigación, si un sólo elemento le parecía sospechoso no dudaría en abortar la misión por la seguridad de su equipo, y con ese pensamiento en mente se quedó dormido ignorando a sus compañeros quienes aún permanecían en silencio.

Hacía más de una semana que su hermano se había marchado, hubiera preferido que permaneciera un tiempo más con ellos pero todo indicaba que no se sentía del todo bien en presencia de su familia y no lo culpaba ellos trataban de ayudarlo y consolarlo de la mejor manera, pero al mismo tiempo la presencia de sus hijos era un constante recordatorio de la familia que no había podido tener junto a Naruto así que no le extrañó que sólo pudiera soportar la convivencia una semana además le había explicado sus planes a futuro y aunque lo apoyaba no dejaba de preocuparle justamente en esa noche nublada y sin estrellas, acababa de terminar la ronda en la habitación de sus hijos, había arropado al mayor y le había dado de comer al recién nacido. Deidara lucía completamente extenuado y prefería que durmiera para poder dejarle al bebé en completa conciencia, ya que a pesar de tener niñera sabía que Deidara amaba cuidar a sus hijos personalmente, era parte de su instinto "materno" y jamás le reprocharía algo así, por el contrario esa era la razón por la que prefería sacrificar unas horas de descanso que bien podría reponer en alguna hora muerta en la oficina, pero repasando la habitación donde su hermano había permanecido hospedado descubrió un par de hojas en el escritorio, en uno de los cajones, aunque no podía estar seguro de cuando fueron escritas, las tomó para leerlas.

Te escribo desde las aceras de nuestras ciudades ataviadas de Navidad

Desde algunas noches de invierno de sabores agridulces

Te escribo desde aquellas noches de luz

Desde los ojos maravillados de esa pequeña niña al pie de un gran abeto sobre la Quinta Avenida

Te escribo desde la salida, desde una maleta olvidada

Te escribo desde un lago blanco donde esa pareja patina.

Te escribo desde un desierto donde los restos de un barco se acuerdan del mar.

Te escribo desde una tierra donde las casas se derrumban

Te escribo desde Venecia, donde los amantes se despiertan con el sonido de antiguos campanarios.

Puede que nieve todavía este año.

Te escribo desde el mar, a la altura de Gibraltar con la mirada hacia Tánger.

Te escribo desde África donde mueren por millares

Desde todos los rincones de la Tierra

Te escribo desde las trincheras de guerras abandonadas

Te escribo desde un beso, desde ese banco de París donde los amantes se abrazan en su eternidad y que nada ni nadie podría perturbar.

Te escribo desde un café, desde el ala de un avión donde nuestras memorias se abrazan en tu eternidad y que nada ni nadie podría quitarme.

Te escribo desde esos cielos del cuarto mundo, donde los cuerpos tan delgados de los niños mal nutridos se elevan sin hacer ruido.

Te escribo desde la calle donde se baila y se canta

Te escribo desde el plumier de un anciano solitario en una habitación olvidada.

Te escribo de parte de esos dioses impotentes en nombre de quienes matan

Te escribo a mano de aquellos hombres de paz que no renunciaron

Te escribo desde el Sena, en el que brilla la Torre Eiffel con reflejos pasados.

Te escribo desde el recuerdo de un beso a miles.

Desde todos los rincones de la Tierra, daré la vuelta al mundo en un día normal

Te escribo desde ese sueño de haberte amado tanto

Te escribo deslumbrado por tanta humanidad.

Desde todos los rincones de la Tierra, daré la vuelta al mundo en un día normal

Te escribo desde ese sueño de haberte amado tanto

Te escribo deslumbrado por tanta humanidad

Te escribo desde las trincheras de guerras abandonadas

Te escribo desde ese sueño de haberte amado tanto...

Tras leer aquellas hojas no pudo evitar sentirse un poco mal por ser tan feliz todo lo contrario a su hermano y sobre todo por no haber sido de ayuda en algún momento de su corta estadía, pero también sabía que su hermano era consciente que lo que estaba pasando era su propio karma y nadie más que él podría cargar con ello.

Se había mostrado como todo un caballero al guardarse su dolor y sonreír y ser cordial con su familia, su hermano había madurado, comprendiendo que llorar no sirve de nada y los únicos que lloran son los niños, porque no tienen en sus manos la solución de sus problemas, ni la capacidad para razonar y comprende como deberían hacerlo los adultos, y por eso admiraba a su hermano, porque su cruz era demasiado pesada y él no estaba muy seguro de poder llevarla con la misma firmeza y entereza que su hermano menor, pero pese a todo le dolía, era realmente frustrante no poder hacer nada por su hermano, recordaba las palabras que le dio por despedida.

- Cuida mucho a tu familia, recuerda que es lo más importante... yo estaré bien así que no te preocupes por mí.

- También eres mi familia.

- Desapareceré por un tiempo, no te causaré más problemas.

- Nunca los has causado. – la sonrisa de su hermano fue su última respuesta, después de eso, se despidió y ahora, sólo esperaba que estuviera bien.

- Qué información tenemos – Kyubi se encontraba de pie recargado contra la mesa de la habitación donde Kakashi se encontraba, Yamato fue el encargado de darles la información.

- Gian Pierro vive sólo en una mansión, está custodiada por 10 guardianes en el exterior, no tengo el número exacto de los guardias que hay en el interior, tienen diferentes turnos y salen por las tres entradas que hay, la casa se compone de 3 pisos, su habitación se encuentra en el último piso, en el ala izquierda y es la más vigilada, su estudio es el segundo cuarto más vigilado de toda la mansión, se encuentra en el segundo piso y pese a todo es el más accesible para poder ingresar, el único cuarto que parece no tener custodia constante, es el cuarto de su... concubina, una vez a la semana llega un carro a visitar la mansión, aún no sabemos la identidad de la persona que hace esas visitas por lo general llega con gabardina y sombrero.

- Qué día son esas visitas?

- Martes, la persona llega alrededor de las 9 de la mañana y se marcha por lo general a las 8.

- Que altura tiene la persona.

- 1.70 mts aproximadamente.

- Sospechas de alguien? – le preguntó a Naruto.

- No, de nadie. – aunque por dentro pensaba en la información de la persona que le había mandado su informante. – qué haremos ahora Kakashi?

- Su próximo concierto es en dos semanas – suspiró – quiero que tengamos todo preparado para esa fecha.

- Cómo ordenes – dijo Yamato para después salir de la habitación dejando a la pareja.

- Quiero que nos dejes salir este fin de semana – dijo el rubio.

- Estás loco, eso no es posible.

- Quiero que rentes un bar karaoke, quiero divertirme con mis amigos por si acaso...

- Entiendo... le diré a Temari que haga lo necesario, y que ponga la protección necesaria.

- No quiero cámaras, ni micrófonos, sólo personal de vigilancia.

- No discutiré ese tema contigo.

- Quiero el ambiente lo más relajado posible, invitaremos a los "Anbu" ahora que Sasuke se ha retirado no creo que sean una amenaza en lo absoluto, y quiero que mis amigos estén a gusto.

- También invitarás a Sai? – le preguntó

- Sí, sólo iremos a cantar y divertirnos... y si he de serte sincero prefiero tenerlo a la vista, como dicen, "mantengo a mis amigos cerca y a mis enemigos aún más cerca" – sonrió y Kakashi lo miró por unos instantes.

- De acuerdo, veré que tanta protección sin que sea protección puedo ponerte y sólo por esta ocasión te permitiré que lo invites.

Kyubi sonrió y dio la vuelta antes de salir, sabía que Kakashi no le negaría un par de peticiones, trataba de resarcir el error de haberlo abofeteado, la maquillista fue quien más le reclamó, aunque tampoco le costó mucho trabajo disimular su labio roto con un poco de maquillaje, pero le sugirió que no posara para ninguna foto por algunos días, así que Kakashi, lo "consentía" mucho después de eso, aunque estaba seguro que no lo hacía precisamente con una sonrisa en la cara, ahora todo era tan complicado por haber perdido la cabeza un par de horas, pero esa era la pequeña pausa que necesitaba para desahogar su alma y entregar su vida si fuera necesario a esa última misión.

- Ya no más dudas – se susurró tras un suspiro al salir del despacho, caminó hasta su habitación tras cerrar la puerta se recargó en ella con el rostro en alto y los ojos cerrados, sus compañeros lo miraron y él les correspondió la sonrisa cuando abrió los ojos. – que les parece salir este fin de semana a cantar en el karaoke junto a los Anbu. – les dijo como si estuviera comentando una travesura, y sus amigos se sorprendieron al verlo.

- Hablas en serio? – preguntó Gaara.

- Nunca he hablado tan en serio.

- Que te pasó?

- Quiero relajar el ambiente un poco, qué opinan? – volvió a preguntar.

- Por mi está bien – dijo Neko.

- Yo no tengo ningún problema con eso – respondió Shukaku, pero seguía mirando a su amigo con demasiada suspicacia.

- Genial, entonces le pediré a Temari que los llame para invitarlos – dijo acercándose a su cama donde calló rendido. – buenas noches.

- Kyubi ponte la piyama antes de cerrar los ojos.

- Sí, mamá. – sonrió el rubio.

"_Hay una luz que me hiela el alma"_

"_caminar hacia ella me da la calma"_

"_no veo a nadie cerca de mi"_

"_Pero noto que me alejo y se me olvida vivir"_

- "No me toques" – susurraba su mente al sentir esas manos deslizándose por sus brazos, su corazón se sobresaltó al sentir unos dedos por debajo de su camisa – "Por favor, no me toques" – volvió a susurrar su mente.

_Creo que ya he perdido mi cuerpo,_

_que ya no queda nada ni siquiera tiempo,_

_no pienso ni siento, no actuo ni miento,_

_estoy por estar estoy por callar,_

_por no decir, lo que quiero_

- Hermoso – le susurraron esos labios al oído para poco después besarle el cuello.

- "Por favor, no..." – su corazón palpitaba enloquecido, mientras su cuerpo se rehusaba a moverse.

Se sentía despreciable, su cuerpo reaccionaba a las caricias por instinto, esas manos acariciándolo por debajo de la ropa como si lo conociera, tocando esos puntos donde la electricidad recorrería su cuerpo, preparándolo para el siguiente paso.

- "no... por favor..." – su mente comenzaba a quebrarse, quería llorar.

Su mente se rehusaba a procesar esas caricias que apesar de ser contra su voluntad no eran violentas, eran suaves, demasiado lentas. Abriendo la camisa botón por botón sintió unos labios explorando su cuerpo.

- "no..." – sentía el corazón en la garganta, pero su cuerpo no se movió.

_Guiarme por sus palabras_

_Fue mi triste perdicion_

_Perderme en sus miradas_

_Me hizo recordar que no soy nada._

Sus piernas fueron separadas y ahí sintió ganas de gritar, de llorar y de haber tenido la posibilidad de luchar contra su agresor, pero ninguna de esas posibilidades pudieron ser llevadas a cabo, sentir otro cuerpo sobre el suyo le provocó pánico, y sentirse unido a otra persona por ese contacto tan íntimo le destrozó la cordura, su cuerpo nuevamente reaccionaba por instinto animal, y se odió, por mucho tiempo se odió, se sintió sucio, se sintió solo, se abandonó al punto de casi matarse.

Abrió los ojos despertando de su pesadilla, sus ojos se encontraban nublados de lágrimas, su amigo se encontraban dormidos placidamente en su cama al igual que Neko en su habitación, así que llevándose las manos a la boca llevó sus rodillas a su pecho haciendose un pequeño obillo sintiendo terror por un par de minutos mientras lloraba.

Y de pronto el recuerdo de esa maldita palabra que le hizo comprender el porque le había hecho aquello, que le hizo comprender en la actualidad el porque de su enfermiza actitud, el por que su cuerpo había sido ultrajado aunque no de forma violenta, por el contrario, entendió que en su enfermiza mente lo que menos había querido era lastimarlo en ese momento, sólo en ese momento, pero aún así, lo dejó vacío.

___Se acabo el arrancarme la piel por el dolor  
Necesitaba en mi vida un poco de calor  
Caen las hojas como cayeron mis sueños  
Resbalando ante mis ojos huyendo de mis dedos  
No pienso ni siento, no actuo ni miento.  
Estoy por estar estoy por callar  
Por no decir lo que quiero._

- No más – se susurró sólo para si mismo, y aún en la oscuridad puso sus manos frente a su rostro, las miró detenidamente para luego cerrarlas y apretarlas contra su pecho – deseo tu sangre... Gian Pierro.

_Guiarme por sus palabras  
Fue mi triste perdicion  
Perderme en sus miradas  
Me hizo recordar que..._

_Guiarme por sus palabras  
Fue mi triste perdicion  
Perderme en sus miradas  
Me hizo recordar que no soy nada_

- Me destrozaste... – murmuró entre dientes. – pero recuerda que la venganza es un plato que sabe mejor en frío – sonrió con ese brillo demencial en los ojos. – y yo voy a disfrutar la mía.

**Notas de autora: **

Canciones. "El club de los humildes" de Mecano. Tema del poema, canción "Te escribo" (Je t'écris,) Gregory Lemarchal. Y la canción "perdición" de La Quinta Estación.

**Novahikaru. **

2 junio 2010


	52. Chapter 52

**LA FUERZA DEL DESTINO.**

Capítulo 52

Paloma caminaba por uno de los pasillos de aquella mansión, su ronda acababa de terminar por lo que se recargó en una de las paredes cerca de una de las habitaciones donde se encontraban un par de escoltas, al parecer estaban entrenando a un nuevo elemento le daban indicaciones de los lugares que podía y no visitar dentro de la mansión y recordó haber pasado por el mismo recorrido.

- Deberás ser como una sombra – escuchó las palabras del escolta con mayor edad. – No gustamos del ruido en este lugar.

- Tengo una pregunta que hacerle – dijo el joven en entrenamiento – hace rato escuché a los guardias de la entrada hablar de un tal Sasuke, decían que era posible que nos visitara uno de estos días, quién es él, hablaban como si fuera una persona muy importante.

- Ya lo creo, es el hijo del señor Gaspar.

- El hijo? – dijo muy sorprendido – no sabía…

- Escucha te contaré esta historia sólo una vez así que presta atención.

Paloma también agudizó su oído para no perder detalle.

- Hace muchos años el señor Gaspar adoptó a un chico que recogió por caridad, le tomó tanto cariño que le enseñó todo lo que sabía y lo volvió su heredero, nada espectacular lo asombroso fue que después de todo el asunto de hace más de dos años el señor Gian Pierro logró localizarlo y al parecer quiere volver a reclutarlo, ahora entiendes que es probable que lo volvamos a encontrar alguno de estos días.

- Sí, ahora lo comprendo.

Paloma se alejó del lugar, no, esa versión resumida no le hacía honor a la verdad, la historia de Sasuke comenzaba mucho antes según le había contado en alguna oportunidad.

- Entiendes ahora porqué debes ir a estudiar al extranjero? – hablaba un hombre alto de cabellos negros mezclados con algunas canas, su mirada era fría suficientemente seria para asustar a cualquiera… pero él no era cualquiera, a sus dieciséis años sabía que no deseaba ser un títere manipulable a gusto de su padre y mucho menos terminar siendo el heredero de una empresa que no toleraba, ser empresario era el sueño de su padre Fugaku no el suyo, además Itachi había aceptado muy gustoso el ser el heredero de ese gran imperio, así que si para acceder a su parte debía vender su alma renunciaría a todo ese dinero, que de cualquier forma no le interesaba.

- No padre no iré a esa escuela.

- Parece que no entiendes no te estoy preguntando.

- No papá eres tu el que no entiende que tengo otros planes para mi vida.

- En serio? – dijo sarcástico - y puede saberse cuáles son esos maravillosos planes.

- Deseo viajar, quiero conocer el mundo.

- Eso puedes hacerlo aún estudiando.

- No, quiero viajar de trotamundos, conocer gente y no sentir la presión de regresar en una fecha límite.

- Así que quieres ser un holgazán.

- No dije que no quisiera hacer nada, sólo quiero tomarme un tiempo para decidir que deseo hacer con mi vida.

- Yo no deseo holgazanes en mi casa.

- Padre, no entiendes…

- Te sientes muy listo y preparado para enfrentarte al mundo no? Crees que lo hago para dañarte pero no razonas tus respuestas.

- No, las cosas no son así.

- Demuéstrame que no eres un chiquillo, te doy esta noche para que enfríes tu cabeza y tus ideas – Sasuke apretó los puños antes de salir de la habitación, lo que su padre nunca esperó fue que al día siguiente, Sasuke tenía un pequeño morral con un poco de ropa y dinero.

- Déjate de tonterías.

- No padre, te respeto y entiendo tu forma de pensar pero no voy a hacer tu voluntad, tal vez sea un chiquillo como tú dices, porque prefiero irme de esta casa antes que estudiar lo que quieras imponerme, yo no soy un juguete.

- Estas muy seguro… de acuerdo, vete, si la única forma de hacerte entender es dejarte sufrir un poco será como tú quieras, pero te advierto que cuando cruces esa puerta dejarás de ser mi hijo.

- Lo sé – bajó el rostro – Adiós padre – dando media vuelta salió del estudio y evitando voltear a ver a su madre salió de la casa, horas después Itachi había tenido una seria discusión con su padre, pero este le prohibió buscar a su hermano.

- Deja que la vida le haga entrar en razón.

Por su parte Sasuke había pasado toda la noche buscando entre los avisos clasificados el que sería su nuevo hogar, escogió un lugar en un barrio muy pobre pero no podía ser exigente, no le pidieron papeles cuando dijo que pagaría seis meses por adelantado y tal vez también por que conmovió el corazón de su casera al decirle que lo habían corrido de su casa y no tenía papel alguno más que su credencial de estudiante, una vez instalado y con muy poco dinero de sus ahorros pensó en cuáles serían sus prioridades dentro de la renta estaba incluido un porcentaje para servicios de luz, agua y gas, mientras no rebasara ese límite no tendría que pagar ninguna diferencia, era verano, así que tendría que buscar un trabajo que le permitiera subsistir, afortunadamente en esa época los trabajos de medio tiempo sobraban sólo era cuestión de buscar los que pagaran mejor, así que su prioridad era conseguir alimento y trabajo, el cuarto era muy pequeño sólo tenía una cama, una mesa y un pequeño armario, así como un diminuto baño, suspiró, dentro del armario estaba un solo juego de sábanas, tendría que comprar una toalla y era una fortuna que incluyera entre su equipaje sus artículos de aseo personal, había un comedor en la planta baja del edificio, su casera le había dicho que ahí podría cocinar o por un cobro extra, tomar los alimentos que ahí se preparaban, pero de momento su presupuesto no alcanzaba para esos lujos, dejó sus cosas en el armario, arregló su cuarto y trazó el camino que seguiría para buscar trabajo, rápidamente fue contratado en una cafetería medio tiempo por la mañana y al menos se le permitía tomar café gratis, así que desayunaría en la cafetería, por la tarde encontró trabajo descargando los barcos cargueros que llegaban al puerto, no era lo mejor pero al menos se mantendría en forma sin necesidad de ir a algún gimnasio, además ese trabajo le permitía ganar más que en la cafetería y quedaba cerca de donde vivía así que podría regresar temprano a descansar.

La primera semana fue extenuante pero no regresaría, el primer mes fue realmente una prueba de fuego, pero el segundo mes ya se había acostumbrado a su nueva vida, se encontraba orgulloso de sus primeros salarios ganados con el sudor de su frente, poco a poco pudo comprar un par de cosas para acondicionar mejor su cuarto, aunque nada ostentoso, le interesaba más ahorrar para poder pagar sus estudios aunque ya estaba seguro que por ese año no podría continuar estudiando, su casera se había tomado su papel de madre sustituta muy en serio, se preocupaba porque se alimentara diariamente regalándole una que otra comida, pero no permitiría que traspasara sus límites, por mucho que se hubiera encariñado con él, no era su hijo.

Al tercer mes ya tenía un poco de dinero guardado y agradeció ser tan previsor con el regreso de los estudiantes a clase el trabajo bajó, afortunadamente también los estudiantes que trabajaban con él dejaron sus puestos lo que le aseguraba por un tiempo más su posición en la cafetería, por el contrario el trabajo en el puerto se intensificó, tal parecía que los barcos con mercancía extranjera para las ventas de fin de año comenzaban a arribar a tal punto que afortunadamente tuvo que trabajar horas extra.

Cualquiera habría pensado que al verse libre como la mayoría de los chicos de su edad se habría entregado al despilfarro, los excesos y la diversión al por mayor, pero no él, él estaba consciente que lo que su padre quería era que el regresara como el hijo pródigo, pero para desgracia de su padre había hecho un excelente trabajo con la autoestima de su hijo y lo que él esperaba era regresar con la frente en alto para entregarle sus logros y triunfos, para decirle "Te comprendo, pero ves que yo también tenía razón", pero su sueño aún parecía tan lejano.

Los hombres con quienes trabajaba parecían no haberse dado cuenta todavía pero hacía una semana que un hombre los vigilaba, parecía que quería disimular vistiéndose diferente, su error era que siempre seguía la misma rutina que él había descubierto al tercer día, llegaba una hora después que su turno comenzara, se tomaba un café en la máquina expendedor de unas oficinas de turismo, le tomaba alrededor de media hora terminárselo sentado en una de las jardineras mientras "leía" un periódico no resultaría sospechoso sino por el pequeño detalle que llevaba 3 días con el mismo periódico y aunándole un poco de torpeza que en ese momento se encontraba boca abajo, tiraba el vaso desechable en el bote de basura cercano a una pequeña fonda y pedía cualquier alimento con tal de sentarse en la primera mesa de la terraza con unos binoculares, de acuerdo se ocultaba tras una jardinera y quizás los cargueros estuvieran ya acostumbrados al reflejo del agua o estuvieran inmersos en su trabajo, pero él aún buscaba el origen de todos esos destellos y por un momento sintió que su padre había contratado a un investigador privado, por eso lo estudió un par de días y fue justamente un viernes que se decidió a hablar con ese hombre, pero grande fue su sorpresa al descubrir que en efecto era un detective pero no lo seguía a él, eso lo tranquilizó un poco pero viendo una oportunidad para ganar dinero extra le propuso al detective proporcionarle información para su investigación por una módica cantidad, al principio el detective se mostró renuente a aceptar pero transcurrida una semana aceptó el trato, en un principio sólo fueron datos de los horarios de las embarcaciones, la hora exacta de arribo de uno que otro barco en particular, dos o tres bodegas a las que tenía prohibido el acceso, nada que pudiera traerle problemas al joven, pero al mismo tiempo eso despertó la curiosidad del chico quien se dio a la tarea de investigar un poco más y no le fue difícil deducir de lo que se trataba esta investigación, era un pequeño embarque de droga, pero los trabajadores no lo sabían, mejor para ellos pero a él no le pareció correcto el quedarse con esa información así que elaboró un detallado informe anónimo que le entregó al detective quien sólo pudo ponerse nervioso al recibir la detallada información con nombres y sospechas del contenido de ciertos embarques en su mayoría eran los componentes base para la elaboración de droga que se embarcaban por separado a diferentes laboratorios que según había escuchado pertenecían a la misma matriz, sospechoso pero no era prueba de nada para poder inculpar a nadie, pero Sasuke estaba seguro que escarbando un poco más podría sacar más información pero eso ya era algo peligroso si llegaba a ser descubierto, así que habló con la verdad, él quería ayudar pero a cambio solicitaba una alza en su "salario" y la protección de la policía en dado caso, por asombroso que pareciera la adrenalina que le despertó esa investigación lo hizo pensar en estudiar una carrear para volverse detective, pero tal vez más adelante, o eso era lo que pensaba, dos días después un joven llamado Sai lo buscaba en su casa, lo que le hizo saber que su información personal estaba demasiado al descubierto y se lo comentó a Sai una vez supo su identidad, las intensiones de Sai eran de disuadirlo de seguir ayudando al detective en su investigación, pero Sasuke le hizo saber que tal vez el estudiaría para ser detective en cuanto juntara el dinero suficiente, Sai suspiró al darse cuenta de las intenciones de Sasuke, él seguiría con o sin su ayuda así que lo mejor era proteger al inconsciente jovencito.

- Si realmente quieres ser detective y ayudarnos yo te puedo entrenar – dijo Sai y Sasuke lo miró seriamente.

- No tengo suficiente dinero.

- Lo tomarás como tu pago.

- Es en serio?

- No ofrezco mis servicios de maestro a cualquiera.

- Qué debo hacer?

- No podemos arriesgarnos de más, buscaré un territorio neutral y te daré un par de libros que utilice para que te familiarices con ciertos términos, pero tu mayor lección será la que tengas cuanto estés buscando información, otra cosa más, no sólo te entrenaré para que seas detective, te haré uno de los mejores agentes encubiertos.

Sasuke sonrió y asintió aceptando el reto, el terreno neutral fue una casa que Ino rentaba para tener un ingreso extra un par de meses después seguía con su rutina, había dejado el trabajo en la cafetería pero había conseguido un puesto dentro de la administración del puerto, y tenía acceso a dos que tres expedientes, fue ahí donde conoció a uno de los hombres de Gaspar, quien al parecer le vio un gran futuro en el negocio turbio así que poco a poco fue poniéndolo a prueba para confiar en su fidelidad, Sasuke trataba de mostrarse astuto pero no había detalle que no comentara con Sai, él le orientaba y lo ponía sobre alerta, pero nunca lo previno para la presencia de Gaspar, tampoco él esperaba verlo en alguna ocasión, la presencia de ese hombre era impresionante, todos los trabajadores detenían sus labores para voltear a verle, notaba la fuerza a través de sus ojos y su porte, todos se sentían abrumados con su presencia, era demasiado, al parecer fue una visita inesperada, nadie contaba con ese encuentro, pero Sasuke seguía trabajando como siempre, su padre tenía el mismo tipo de presencia por lo que no le llamó particularmente la atención, incluso cuando el subordinado de Gaspar lucía tan alterado, él se encargó de proporcionarle la información correcta por lo nervioso que estaba, algún negocio andaba fallando para mandar a alguno de los jefes, pensó, más nunca esperó que fuera la cabeza principal, eso explicaría la reacción de todos, pero prefirió pasar por invisible pero no esperaba que el estar tranquilo ante él le fuera a despertar la curiosidad a Gaspar, más que curiosidad fue interés, y lo descubrió al sentir esa mirada retadora sobre él, sabía que no debía voltear pero fue tanta la insistencia que no soportó el reto y volteó sosteniéndole la mirada, esa burlona sonrisa le confirmó sus sospechas y supo que había cometido un grave error cuando Gaspar dejó el informe sobre la mesa para acercarse a él sin romper el contacto visual.

- Cómo te llamas muchacho?

- Sasuke – Respondió secamente.

Gaspar volvió a sonreír y colocó su mano sobre el hombro del azabache dándole dos palmadas como si estuviera dando su aprobación.

- Bien hecho Sasuke – su mirada se transformó en una de extrañeza, levantó un poco una de sus cejas – es bueno saber que hay alguien eficiente en este lugar.

Suspiró internamente por un segundo se sintió descubierto, pero no fue así.

- Te gustaría trabajar para mi Sasuke – esas palabras lo sorprendieron aún más, era una oportunidad de oro y no quería desaprovecharla pero…

- Trabajar para usted?

- Veo en ti un gran potencial, me han comentado que vives solo y que prácticamente llevas la administración de este lugar.

- Soy auxiliar, no hago nada espectacular.

- Pondré a alguien para que te enseñe, quiero a alguien con tus ojos bajo mi mando, no dejaré ir unos ojos como los tuyos – volvió a mirarlo – te pagaré muy bien, mejor de lo que puedas ganar en este lugar… qué dices, aceptas?

- Es una propuesta interesante, me enseñará a ser un administrador – dijo con una sonrisa igual de burlona.

- Eso podría sacarte de este pequeño nido de ratas.

- Y por que desearía salir de tan agradable lugar? – la sonrisa de Gaspar aumentó.

- Cuando estés listo puedes ir a visitarme – dijo entregándole una tarjeta, tomó el folder que le tendió su subordinado y se marcó – estaré esperándote.

Cuando Sai le explicó la importancia de ese hombre en la investigación no dudó en aceptar aunque no de inmediato, debían prepararlo primero, en primer lugar estaría desprotegido en su primera visita no podían arriesgarse a que le descubrieran algún artefacto si llegaban a registrarlo como sucedió y por otro lado era bueno para él dejar esperar a Gaspar unos días, para no lucir sospechoso además eso le haría ver que estaba a su mando pero no en cualquier momento, no sería bueno estar tan accesible para un hombre de semejantes características, aunque sabía que al entrar en la boca del lobo estaría en constante peligro y que necesitaría toda la sangre fría que pudiera tener, el primer encuentro fue mejor de lo esperado, Gaspar en efecto sólo lo quería como su nuevo administrador aunque nunca dejó de tener sus ojos sobre él, estaba a prueba constante, siempre en el ojo del huracán, siempre con los nervios de punta y todos los sentidos alerta, se sentía en constante peligro dentro de esa oficina, la primera vez que Gaspar lo invitó a comer apenas y probó bocado, sólo lo que le pareció menos sospechoso.

- No pienso envenenarte – le dijo en la segunda oportunidad y se sintió un estúpido al haber sido tan obvio, más aún porque no le había dado motivos para que intentara matarlo.

- No confío en usted – dijo sin dejar de admirar su plato – que razón tendría para enseñarme a ser su administrador.

- Ya te lo he dicho, son tus ojos – Sasuke afiló la mirada. – Los hombres llegamos a una edad en la que deseamos trascender, pasar nuestros conocimientos para que no sean olvidados, ahí es donde en parte participan los hijos, muchacho, se supondría que por ser sangre y carne de una persona heredan una ciertas características y rasgos que los haga continuar con las empresas que los padres comenzaron, pero esa es una de las más grandes mentiras, pero como comprobarlo si nunca he tenido hijos, aunque mi padre siempre quiso que yo fuera un gran deportista, como él lo fue en su tiempo, jhm pobre creo que lo decepcioné, por mi parte lo que deseo es una persona a quien adiestrar a mi gusto, pero ninguno de mis subordinados tiene lo que yo necesito y por el contrario tu pareces ser un diamante en bruto, eres como un brioso corcel que sería una lástima que la vida se encargara de aleccionar.

- Quieres que sea cómo tu hijo?

- Eres el único que entendería mi forma de pensar, pero no diría que serías mi hijo, hay una enorme diferencia, pero tal vez si te lo propones pueda llegar a considerarte como tal, qué dices?

- No deseo ser su hijo, yo ya tengo un padre.

- Pero no estás con él - Gaspar volvió a sonreír, claro que no esperaba que aceptara su propuesta abiertamente, pero tampoco lo rechazó completamente. – Te enseñaré a jugar ajedrez – sonrió y Sasuke lo miró nuevamente un poco extrañado después del silencio en el que lo había dejado. – debes ser astuto para jugarlo y hay muchas formas de jugar ajedrez – sonrió y ese tema murió de momento.

Sasuke regresó a lo que se convirtió en su entrenamiento para volverse tanto agente como mafioso, no dejó su departamento y por ese tiempo se volvió novio de Sakura y en un principio fue divertido ambos pasaban cierto tiempo juntos, Sakura estaba con él durante las prácticas de tiro que le enseñaba Sai, también conoció a Minato y al resto del personal, debían conocerlo para futuros encuentros, Sakura se mostraba comprensiva al principio, sólo que nunca pudo controlar sus celos, al estar junto a Gaspar este quería mostrarle todo su mundo de perdición, entre ellas estaban las mujeres, quería volverlo un hombre completo y según la opinión de Gaspar esto incluía una gran experiencia en el ámbito sexual, ese siempre fue un tema delicado, Sakura ardía en celos aunque Sasuke le pedía que confiara en él, tal vez todo se debía a que él se rehusaba a tocarla so excusa de no faltarle al respeto, por algún tiempo soportó la situación pero fue demasiado para ella, Sasuke había puesto ciertos límites con Gaspar después de un tiempo razonable, pero Sakura ya no pudo confiar en él, no le molestaban sus llamadas cuando estaba sólo o con Sai, pero cuando estaba con Gaspar o cualquier otro era peligroso, por lo general dejaba el teléfono en modo de silencio hasta que colgaba o ignoraba la llamada, lo que resultaba contraproducente pues sabía que un largo discurso de reclamos lo estaría esperando, habló con ella muchas veces, le explicó la situación y le juró serle fiel un millón de veces, trataba de hacerla entender que su actitud los ponía en un grave peligro, no sólo a ellos dos, sino a la misión y al resto de los implicados, pero parecía que hacía oídos sordos a sus advertencias, así, que por el bien de todos y su propia tranquilidad, le dio fin a esa relación, enfocándose solamente en Gaspar y la recolección de datos, y así duró mucho tiempo hasta que llegó Naruto a su vida, habían organizado el cierre de una transacción de marihuana, nada sorprendente para ese tiempo, se había conseguido legalmente aunque la venta sería la parte turbia del asunto, lo asombroso fue que alguien había dado la alerta y él no estaba enterado de eso, los tomó a todos por sorpresa, sobre todo cuando tras un primer disparo se desató un zafarrancho entre ambos bandos y los Brancaleone le habían dejado en claro que "cada quien se rascaba con sus propias uñas" y tuvo que huir recibiendo varios impactos o eso creyó, al parecer fueron menos de los que en realidad impactaron en él, pero estaba herido, y debía ocultarse, no temía a la policía, sino a la mafia con la que negociaban, pues sabía que tomarían represalias y aprovecharían el fuego cruzado para desaparecer a dos que tres ampones contrarios, "peones sacrificables" como solía llamarlos Gaspar, fue entonces cuando levantó la vista y descubrió un edificio que le sería de fácil acceso, sólo subió por las escaleras de servicio y eligió una ventana al azar, sólo necesitaba un refugio por un par de horas, en lo que las calles se despejaban para poder regresar a su, por cierto ahora nuevo departamento con todos los lujos que alguien de su nueva posición debía tener, para entonces ya todo el mundo susurraba a sus espaldas que él era hijo de Gaspar, pues era al que siempre mantenía bajo su protección y a quien mantenía con una cierta condición de intocable, pero entrar en aquella ventana le había cambiado la vida en un giro de 180º, y con el tiempo, lo que fue en principio, atracción y curiosidad se volvió un inconfundible sentimiento de amor que nació lento y siguió creciendo al punto de doler sobre todo en su actual situación.

_Yo No Sé Que Sucedió  
Nunca Supe La Verdad  
La Razón De Tus Motivos_

_Si En El Juego Del Amor  
Ahora Soy El Perdedor  
Debo Salir Adelante…._

- Los he ayudado hasta donde he podido - dijo Paloma, levantando el rostro viendo el cielo a través de la ventana.

_Pero Me Voy  
Me Marcho Porque Fue Tu Decisión  
Te Amare, Lo Haré Si Es Necesario Por Los Dos  
Que Aquí En Mi Corazón  
No Te Voy A Olvidar…  
_

_Pues De Ahora En Adelante  
Intocable Es Tu Lugar…_

El cielo se había nublado de pronto, no parecía que fuera a llover, sin embargo, el sol se había ocultado.

- Lamento mucho que las cicatrices fueran tan profundas.

_Debes Confundida Estar  
Terminar, Por Terminar  
Pero Yo Te Lo Respeto Oh…_

_Y Lo Que Me Pidas Tu,  
Si Eso Te Hace Mas Feliz  
Para Mi Es Algo Sagrado...  
_

- Realmente me hubiera gustado haber sido de más ayuda.

_Pero Me Voy  
Me Marcho Porque Fue Tu Decisión  
Te Amare, _

_Lo Haré Si Es Necesario Por Los Dos  
Que Aquí En Mi Corazón  
No Te Voy A Olvidar…_

Pues De Ahora En Adelante  
Intocable Es Tu Lugar…  
Intocable Es Tu Lugar

- Kakashi – suspiró. – tú y yo nos debemos una larga plática.

**Notas de autora. **

Alguien sugirió que contara la historia de Sasuke, no tenía pensado ponerla, pero bueno, mal, mal, mal no me quedó, y me preocupaba tener poco material para el final, pero bueno, creo que es más porque no quiero terminar esta historia, pero ya ha tardado suficiente, ya su tiempo de vida está limitado, ya, no sé para cuando pero tiene su tiempo contado, canción, "Intocable" Aleks syntek.

Novahikaru.

8 julio 2010


	53. Chapter 53

**LA FUERZA DEL DESTINO.**

Capítulo 53

Los chicos habían llegado antes al lugar, el bar estaba sólo, y había un pequeño estrado que hacía las funciones de escenario, con un pequeño perchero con diferentes tipos de accesorios, como sombreros, bufandas, estolas, y demás objetos curiosos y utilizables para ambientar las canciones pasando un agradable momento cantando, por esa ocasión Konohamaru no las había acompañado ya que Kakashi lo necesitaba para comenzar a trazar las rutas y planes que seguirían durante la misión.

- Vaya, cuanta tranquilidad – dijo Neko al sentarse en la única mesa reservada exclusivamente para ellos esa noche.

- Bueno al menos tenemos meseros – dijo Shukaku – aunque no dudaría que fueran los de seguridad.

- No pude hacer mucho, al menos desactivaron las cámaras, y micrófonos.

- Eso quiere decir, casi completa libertad – sonrió Shukaku al pensar en un momento sin presiones.

- Es la idea.

- Perfecto, será la terapia de relajación.

- Aprovéchenla, es un pequeño regalo de mi parte – sonrió Kyubi y se dirigió hacia el escenario – que les parece sí, calentamos las gargantas – dijo feliz el rubio, y a sus amigos aunque les alegró sabían que era una falsa alegría, el chico comenzó a buscar en el tablero eléctrico la canción de su elección – bueno comenzaremos con esta canción.

Buscando unas horas tranquilas

me encierro en mi cuarto

me atrapa la melancolía

y en cada rincón, ecos de tu voz

y un fantasma loco me jura tu amor

y en el corto espacio de mi cama al armario

una estela de estrellas dejaste por huellas

y también tu aroma, que no se evapora

ay como me ahoga, ay como me ahoga

Teniendo estas horas tranquilas

una demente angustia asesina mi vida

y estallo en terror presa de dolor

y un gemido sordo no encuentra control

volveré a buscarte algún día

me lo dice el alma ella no mentiría

volveré a buscarte algún día

aunque esto sea cosa perdida

volveré a buscarte

Volveré a buscarte algún día

Así son mis horas tranquilas

El infierno, no sabe, lo que es el tormento

mi tiempo real, es algo demencial

soy peor que un hambriento, sin dientes, sin sueños

fuiste como el fuego en el invierno

fuiste como el hielo en el infierno

y este amor tan grande, fue sólo un regalo

a la locura, a mi locura

volveré a buscarte algún día

me lo dice el alma ella no mentiría

volveré a buscarte algún día

aunque esto sea cosa perdida

volveré a buscarte

volveré a buscarte algún día

me lo dice el alma ella no mentiría

volveré a buscarte algún día

aunque esto sea cosa perdida

volveré a buscarte

volveré a buscarte algún día

Tras escuchar la canción sus amigos permanecieron en silencio, sería real ese mensaje, o… o realmente sólo estaba cantando una canción, Naruto se mostraba tan tranquilo que no sabían cómo interpretarlo.

- Quien quiere ser el siguiente valiente. – volvió a sonreír y sus amigos ya no supieron si realmente era una sonrisa falsa o real.

- Yo canto – dijo Hinata, tomando el micrófono y seleccionando una canción, y una melodía muy tranquila comenzó a entonarse.

_Tiene la expresión de una flor._

_La voz de un pájaro_

_Y el aura como luna llena de un mes de abril_

_Tienen sus palabras calor y frío de invierno,_

_Su piel es dura como el árbol que azota el viento_

_Y tiene_

_El corazón de poeta,_

_De niño grande, de hombre-niño._

_Capaz de amar con delirio,_

_Capaz de hundirse en la tristeza._

_Pues tiene_

_El corazón de poeta_

_De vagabundo de mendigo_

_Y así lo he conocido_

_Y así me gusta a mí que sea_

_Que tenga_

_El corazón de poeta_

_Tiene la arrogancia del sol,_

_Mirada cándida_

_Su piel de nieve se hace fuego cerca de mí_

_Es amigo y amante fiel_

_De las estrellas_

_Camina junto a mí soñando con cosas bellas._

_Pues tiene_

_El corazón de poeta._

- Vaya alguna dedicatoria especial para esas canciones? – preguntó Gaara con una sonrisa. – o solamente estamos cantando al azar. – ambos compañeros sonrieron. – de acuerdo, mi turno.

**In the day (****En el día)****  
In the night (****En la noche)****  
Say it all (****Dilo todo)****  
Say it right (Di lo correcto)  
You either got it (lo conseguiste)  
Or you don't**** (o no)**

**You either stand or you fall (Te mantienes o caes)  
When your will is broken (Cuando tu voluntad se rompe)  
When it slips from your hand (****Cuando se desliza de tu mano)****  
When there's no time for joking (****Cuando no hay tiempo para bromas)****  
There's a hole in the plan (****Hay un hueco en el plan)**

**Oh you don't mean nothing at all to me (Oh, no quieres decirme nada)  
No you don't mean nothing at all to me (No, no quieres decirme nada)  
Do you got what it takes to set me free (****Tienes lo que se necesita para liberarme)****  
Oh you could mean everything to me (****Oh, podrías significar todo para mí)******

I can't say that I'm not lost and at fault (No puedo decir que no esté perdida y en la culpa)  
I can't say that I don't love the light and the dark (**No puedo decir que no amo la luz y la oscuridad****)  
I can't say that I don't know that I am alive (No puedo decir que no sé que estoy viva)  
And all of what I feel I could show (Y todo lo que siento te lo podría mostrar)  
You tonite you tonite (esta noche, esta noche)**

From my hands I could give you (**De mis manos podría darte)****  
Something that I made (****Algo que hice)****  
From my mouth I could sing you another brick that I laid (****De mi boca te cantaré que puse un nuevo cimiento)****  
From my body I could show you a place God knows (****De mi cuerpo te mostraré un lugar que conoce Dios)****  
You should know the space is holy (Debes saber que el espacio es sagrado)  
Do you really want to go?(****¿De verdad quieres ir?) **_  
_

Sí cuando sus amigos terminaron él había permanecido confundido, la expresión de sus amigos era digna de una fotografía.

- Qué? – dijo Skukaku y ambos chicos se voltearon a ver tratando de responderse la misma pregunta, para ese momento un mesero ya les había llevado una copa de Martini a cada uno. – bueno, bueno, que les parece si cantamos una canción entre los tres – sonrió y sus amigos se levantaron para tomar un micrófono cada uno, esperando a que la canción comenzara.

_Hay mi bien,_

_que no haría yo por ti_

_Por tenerte un segundo,_

_alejados del mundo y_

_Cerquita de mi_

**Hay mi bien,**

**como el río magdalena**

**Que se funde en la arena del mar**

**Quiero fundirme yo en ti**

Hay amores

que se vuelven resistentes a los daños

como el vino que mejora con los años

Así crece lo que siento yo por ti

_**Hay amores**_

_**que se esperan al invierno y flores**_

_**Y en las noches del otoño reverdecen**_

_**Tal como el amor que siento yo por ti.**_

Hay mi bien,

No te olvides del mar

Que en las noches me ha visto llorar

Tantos recuerdos de ti

_Hay mi bien_

_No te olvides del día_

_Que separó tu vida_

_de la pobre vida que me tocó vivir_

**Hay amores**

**que se vuelven resistentes a los daños**

**Como el vino que mejora con los años**

**Así crece lo que siento yo por ti**

_**Hay amores**_

_**Que parece que se acaban y florecen**_

_**Y en las noches del otoño reverdecen**_

_**Tal como el amor que siento yo por ti.**_

_**Yo por ti,**_

_**Por ti,**_

_**Como el amor que siento yo por ti.**_

El sonido de los aplausos las despertó, en el otro extremo de la habitación se encontraban, Lee, Kiba, Shino, Neji y Sai.

Neko fue la primera en bajar acercándose a Neji quien corrió un poco para acortar la distancia y ambos se abrazaron afectuosamente definitivamente como un par de novios enamorados, Shukaku se acercó tranquilamente saludando al resto de los chicos seguido por Kyubi, se sentaron a tomar un par de bebidas en lo que platicaban de nada en particular, Neji no soltaba la mano de su novia y siendo disimulados Sai y Gaara se lanzaban disimuladas miradas.

- Bueno creo que es tiempo de regresar al Karaoke – sugirió Kyubi después de un rato mientras tomaba su segundo Martini de la noche, fue entonces que sus amigos supieron que definitivamente su objetivo no era salir por su propio pie del establecimiento, y aunque no lo aprobaban, si sentía que debía desahogarse no lo limitarían. – algún voluntario – pasaron sólo unos segundos, y Neji tomó la iniciativa.

- Yo cantaré.

- Genial – saltó alegremente Kyubi, tanto que todos se quedaron parpadeando un par de segundos tratando de saber si realmente habían visto lo que creyeron.

- Je, je, je, aquí hay una canción de nosotros, así que creo que la seleccionaré. – dijo Neji sacando la lengua al seleccionar la canción.

- Eso no se vale es trampa – se burló un poco Kyubi, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer ya que la canción estaba comenzando en ese momento y los demás solo sonrieron ante el gesto del rubio.

Mucho más que un pensamiento es una obsesión

Y es que siempre que duermo estoy soñando con su voz

Que me está esperando y cuando aparece es para decirme lo

Que la otra noche tanto me extraño

Y cuando vuelvo a despertar me tira el mismo mareo

que a veces logro controlar y otras no puedo

Déjame entrar hasta el fondo tocar

Ya no dejo de pensar

mi cuerpo se pone mal si no estás

Más te veo y menos creo que haya otra tentación

que se mueva al mismo tiempo con mi respiración

Que siga queriendo, deseando

que haga de ella una nueva religión

Cada noche una sola oración

Y cuando vuelvo a despertar me tira el mismo mareo

que a veces logro controlar y otras no puedo

Déjame entrar hasta el fondo tocar

Ya no dejo de pensar

mi cuerpo se pone mal si no estás

Déjame entrar hasta el fondo tocar

Ya no dejo de pensar

mi cuerpo se pone mal si no estás.

Déjame entrar hasta el fondo tocar

Ya no dejo de pensar

mi cuerpo se pone mal si no estás.

- Creo que esa canción tiene dedicatoria y no precisamente romántica – el color escarlata que adquirió el rostro de Neko no dejó error a duda de que si no era ese el mensaje así había sido captado por todos los del grupo.

- Quien sigue, que tal tu Sai – sonrió Kyubi llevando ya su trago por la mitad.

- Crees que sea bueno dejarlo tomar tan rápido – le susurró Sai a Neko quien era la que se encontraba junto a él.

- No podremos detenerlo por hoy, sólo espero que no se pase de copas.

- De acuerdo, ustedes son sus amigos. – diciendo esto se levantó tomando el micrófono y seleccionando una canción con una sonrisa.

Amo toda tu figura

modelo de lo increíble

belleza y virtud en una

tu soltura al perdonar

no dejas morir a nadie

y vas sembrándonos ilusiones

tú no sabes lo que causas

creo que aún no te has dado cuenta

haces que la gente agradezca

tu existencia

Te amo

más que a un nuevo mundo, más que a un día perfecto

más que a un suave vino, más que a un largo sueño

más que a la balada de un niño cantando

más que a mi música, más que a mis años

más que a mis tristezas, más que a mis quehaceres

más que a mis impulsos, más que a mis placeres

más que a nuestro juego preferido

más aun que esto te amo

Amo toda tu persona

parábola de la vida

poderosa cenicienta

tu destreza para amarnos

no olvidas dolor de nadie

y te desvives por alegrarnos

no has notado lo que eres

y me aferro a que lo notes

haces que las rosas se peleen por ser tu broche

Te amo

más que a un nuevo mundo, más que a un día perfecto

más que a un suave vino, más que a un largo sueño

más que a la balada de un niño cantando

más que a mi música, más que a mis años

más que a mis tristezas, más que a mis quehaceres

más que a mis impulsos más que a mis placeres

más que a nuestro juego preferido

más aun que esto te amo

más que a un largo viaje, más que a un bello campo

Mas que un viejo amigo, más que a cualquier santo

Más que a tu pureza adornada de robles

más que a tu tenacidad que no se rompe

más que a tu alegría más que a tus colores

más que a tu sensualidad que crees que escondes

más que a nuestro beso primero

más aun que esto te amo

más que a nuestro beso primero

más aun que esto te amo

más que a nuestro beso primero

más aun que esto te amo

más que a nuestra mágica noche de bodas

más aun que esto te amo

(te amo, te amo)

Te amo.

Shukaku desvió la vista pero sonrió tratando de que sus amigos no se dieran cuenta, y mientras Hinata discutían con respecto a que ya era el tercer trago que Kyubi pedía y discutían por ver quién sería el próximo en cantar, Shukaku se levantó tranquilamente.

- Voy al baño – dijo para que lo escucharan, Neko se molestaba un poco porque Neji también estaba por pedir su segunda copa de vino cosa que no le pareció del todo correcto a su novia y por su parte Kyubi ya comenzaba a tomarse su tercer trago de la noche ante la atónica mirada de Kiba y Shino quienes apenas y habían probado su bebida como otros más de la mesa.

- Porque no subes a cantar tú – sonrió Kyubi mirando al chico de aspecto salvaje quien se sonrojó un poco cosa que hizo reía al rubio al igual que Lee, ninguno pareció percatarse de la repentina desaparición de Sai.

Unos brazos lo envolvieron por la espalda y tan pronto como volteó unos labios le dieron la bienvenida.

- Te he extrañado – dijo Sai entre los labios de su esposo.

- Yo más – respondió apenas sin despegar sus labios.

Gaara se encontraba abrazando a Sai por el cuello sin siquiera pensarlo sus labios se habían unido en un beso que en poco tiempo subió de tono, Sai tomó a Gaara por ambas piernas levantándolo y metiéndolo a uno de los cubículos le bajó rápidamente el pantalón lamiendo un poco sus dedos metiendo uno en el interior del pelirrojo.

- No hay tiempo sólo entra. – gimió muy bajo Gaara.

- Ni loco pienso lastimarte – le besó el cuello sin dejar de mal prepararlo, mientras buscaba el condón que llevaba guardado en su pantalón. – Te amo Gaara.

- Yo más, ahora entra – volvió a gemir.

- Sólo un poco más, aguanta – lo tenía empotrado contra la pared de fríos azulejos mientras desabrochaba su pantalón y ensanchaba esa estrecha entrada sintiendo las piernas de Gaara abrazadas a su cintura, bajó sólo un poco su pantalón lo suficiente como para sacar su miembro, le colocó con maestría el condón y sin hacer esperar más entró en el cuerpo de Gaara al tiempo que lo besaba para acallar el grito que soltó, tomando un poco del papel de baño cubrió la punta del miembro del pelirrojo mientras lo masturbaba, el chico suspiraba entre sus labios acariciándole la nuca al pelinegro mientras sentía como se movía en su interior. – Estás muy caliente el día de hoy.

- Estamos haciendo el amor…ah… en un baño público… mmm… con el riesgo de que nos atrapen y…ahmmm… corran peligro nuestras vidas… y no quieres que esto me prenda. – se burló jadeando un poco entre sus labios – o necesitas público… - sonrió con sarcasmo.

- Contigo no necesito nada más. – dijo besándolo nuevamente. Gaara sintió como su cuerpo se acercaba al clímax

- ya casi llego – dijo frotándose más contra el cuerpo de su esposo.

- Yo también – le gimió Sai al oído y después lo besó sintiendo como se derramaba en la mano que mantenía apretando su miembro haciéndolo terminar – Te amo – le sonrió respirando agitado recargando su frente contra la de Gaara.

- Yo más – lo volvió a besar sin dejar que saliera todavía de su interior, sentía la calidez del cuerpo contrario en su interior y quería mantenerlo ahí el mayor tiempo posible, se besaron de manera lenta, disfrutando por completo ese momento, perdiendo completamente la noción del tiempo, simplemente sus labios parecían no querer separarse, habían encontrado una pequeña defensa baja y ahora se encontraban disfrutando de esos pequeños pero significativos momentos.

- Vamos a entrar a la mansión, la noche después del concierto – susurró Gaara al oído.

- Debes tener cuidado – lo besó – no quiero que te lastimen. – con esto salió de su interior y trataron de arreglarse un poco las ropas.

- Si no hay ningún imprevisto, puede que ni siquiera tenga que entrar en acción, aunque no puedo decir lo mismo de Naruto, es su venganza, tengo miedo por él. – Gaara fue el primero en salir y aprovechó para mojarse un poco el rostro en el lavamanos.

- Está decidido no creo que puedan detenerlo, es una lástima pero creo que la venganza lo ha consumido por completo.

- Estoy preocupado por él, no sé qué pasará si logra completar su objetivo, extraño tanto al antiguo Naruto, es triste verlo de esa forma, y más aún saber que no puedo hacer nada por él. – Sai lo abrazó contra su pecho, dejando que se desahogara, con lo que no contaban era con que en ese momento Lee apareciera en el lugar, Gaara volteó a verlo y abrió los ojos sorprendido.

- Lee – Se separó un poco de Sai, mientras el chico permanecía viéndolos a los dos - Espera Lee – Gaara se acercó y lo tomó de la mano. – Debes guardar silencio, nadie sabe de la relación que tenemos Sai y yo. – dijo con algo de preocupación y seriedad en el tono que empleó al dirigirse al pelinegro.

- Relación?... qué son? novios? – dijo un poco molesto, Gaara volteó a ver de reojo a Sai, y este asintió, lamentó tener que romperle el corazón a Lee pero lo más honesto que podía hacer por el bien de los tres era decir la verdad, pero fue Sai quien habló por ambos.

- Estamos casados – dijo Sai mirando a Lee quien lo miró primero con sorpresa y luego con sumo rencor.

- Sai y yo, nos casamos en las vegas, pero nadie debe saberlo Lee, entiendes – el chico los miró impactado, su rostro fue sumamente claro al momento de leerlo, primero asombro, luego rencor, y tras apretar los puños, desvió la vista con melancolía.

- No diré nada. – dijo para alejarse, Gaara miró a Sai y este le sonrió con algo de tristeza.

- Me siento una mala persona. – dijo el pelirrojo y Sai lo abrazó.

- Era cuestión de tiempo, también lo es para que el resto se entere, esperemos que no sea antes de la misión.

- Me siento una muy mala persona, siento que estoy jugando con todo mundo.

- Lo estamos, pero esto es inevitable en este momento, te propongo que para nuestro primer aniversario de bodas hagamos reanudación de votos matrimoniales y entonces invitaremos a los que todavía estén con nosotros – dijo sonriéndole y tomando su rostro con ambas manos lo besó en los labios – hay cosas más importantes ahora, un paso a la vez mi amor.

- Sí. – justo en ese momento la voz de Naruto les llegó a los oídos, ya se le escuchaba un poco distorsionada pero al parecer no tanto.

Soledad, la única que viene

Cuando todos se van

La única con la que puedo llorar

Que no me hace ni un reproche

Deja que me desahogue

Soledad, se que por un tiempo

Me aleje de ti

Y rompí la promesa para no ser infeliz

Y ahora estoy aquí llorando

Por haberlo amado tanto

Ve y búscalo en donde lo encuentres

Y arrebátalo de entre la gente

Llévatelo de la mano y enciérrense en su cuarto

Y súbelo, bájalo, amalo, y si él quiere despedázalo

Y hazlo que el sienta esto, que me tiene a mi aquí sin aliento

Soledad soledad soledad

Hazme un favor yo te lo ruego

Haz que el sienta lo que siento

Soledad soledad soledad

Hazme un favor yo te lo imploro

Y que el sepa que lo adoro

¡Soledad!

- Algo me dice que la fiesta va a terminar pronto, Naruto no se escucha del todo bien.

- Es mejor que regreses yo te sigo después.

- Sí – dijo Gaara y se despidió con un beso de su esposo – te veré pronto.

Soledad, vestida de noche

O de claridad me dices al oído

Que él no volverá no me das ningún consuelo

Pero hablas con la verdad

Si… amalo como a ninguno

Que no quiera saber más del mundo

Que no reconozca familia

Que no conciba sin ti la vida

Que por un beso el aguante desprecios

Y que sueñe envuelto en desvelo

Que sea su alegría tus migajas

De rodillas llorando te de gracias

Entonces… solo entonces

Que sepa que lo sepa

Que es por mí que te tiene

Que es por mí que te siente

Soledad soledad soledad

Hazme un favor yo te lo ruego

Haz que el sienta lo que siento

Soledad soledad soledad

Hazme un favor yo te lo imploro

Y que el sepa que lo adoro

¡Soledad! ¡Soledad!... soledad

Pese a la canción Naruto bajó del escenario sonriendo.

- Quien sigue? – dijo feliz de la vida mientras se sentaba en su lugar.

- Yo – dijo Lee, justo en el momento en que Gaara reaparecía y sin poder evitarlo volteó a verlo aún podía notarse el enojo inyectando sus ojos pero sólo duró un segundo antes de que la canción comenzara.

Tú, Llegaste a mi vida para enseñarme,

tú, supiste encenderme y luego apagarme,

tú, te hiciste indispensable para mí y... y...

Y con los ojos cerrados te seguí,

si yo busqué dolor lo conseguí,

no eres la persona que pensé, que creí, que pedí.

Mientes, me haces daño y luego te arrepientes

ya no tiene caso que lo intentes

no me quedan ganas de sentir

Llegas cuando estoy a punto de olvidarte

busca tu camino en otra parte

mientras busco el tiempo que perdí

que hoy estoy mejor sin ti.

Voy de nuevo recordando lo que soy,

sabiendo lo que das y lo que doy,

el nido que buscaste para ti y... y...y...

Y el tiempo hizo lo suyo y comprendí

las cosas no suceden porque si,

no eres la persona que pensé, que creí, que pedí.

Mientes, me haces daño y luego te arrepientes

ya no tiene caso que lo intentes

no me quedan ganas de sentir

Llegas cuando estoy a punto de olvidarte

busca tu camino en otra parte

mientras busco el tiempo que perdí

y hoy estoy mejor sin ti,

y hoy estoy mejor sin ti.

Llegas cuando estoy a punto de olvidarte

busca tu camino en otra parte

mientras busco el tiempo que perdí

y hoy estoy mejor sin ti,

y hoy estoy mejor sin ti,

y hoy estoy mejor sin ti.

- Me odia – Gaara movió los labios sin hablar mirando a Sai quien había llegado y se había sentado justo frente al chico mientras el resto estaban entretenidos en otras cosas, y este negó levemente y con ambas manos hizo una señal formando una T "Tiempo" era su respuesta y el pelirrojo suspiró confiando en su esposo.

- NEXT! – gritó Naruto para después reír, sus amigos voltearon a verlo con una gota en la cabeza.

- Ehm… Kyu-chan no crees que es mejor de que dejes de tomar.

- Para nada Neko, este Martini está sensacional, y es de sabor manzana, no me iré de aquí sin probar todos los sabores. – Sus amigos suspiraron mirando a los chicos quienes sólo los miraron comprensivamente a excepción de Neji quien sonreía igual de feliz que Kyubi mientras que Neko lo miraba tratando de pedir paciencia al cielo. – Pero ustedes ni siquiera han probado sus bebidas chicos.

- No estoy de humor para tomar – dijo Neko volteando a ver a Neji quien le sonrió con algo de timidez como pidiendo perdón.

- Prefiero mantenerme consciente por si a Neko se le ocurre salir a matar a alguien – se burló al voltear a ver a Neji – o aunque sea para poder darle indicaciones al taxi para que nos lleve sanos y salvos al hotel – dijo volteando a ver a Kyubi.

- Vaya que aburrido.

- Yo canto la siguiente canción – sonrió Sai pero cuando Neji vio que canción había seleccionado se levantó y subió al estrado.

- Yo te acompañaré en esta canción – dijo feliz de la vida, mientras unos muy preocupados chicos observaban como Kyubi seguía pidiendo copa tras copa como si fuera agua natural, realmente cumpliría su amenaza de probar todos los sabores.

Cuando sientas tristeza que no puedas calmar,

Cuando hay un vacío que no puedas llenar.

Te abrazaré, te haré olvidar, lo que te hizo sufrir.

No vas a caer, mientras que estés junto a mí

Si siente frío tu corazón, seré tu abrigo, tu ilusión,

hasta ya no respirar yo te voy a amar.

"yo te voy a amar"

Yo siempre te he amado,

y amor yo estaré por siempre a tu lado,

nunca me alejaré

prometo mi amor te juro ante Dios nunca te voy a faltar

tu corazón no volverá a llorar.

Si siente un frío tu corazón,

seré tu abrigo tu ilusión,

hasta ya no respirar, yo te voy a amar.

"yo te voy a amar"

Sigo muriendo por ti,

yo te quiero así,

sin tu amor en mi vida,

mi vida no se como podré yo vivir.

Si siente un frío, tu corazón,

seré tu abrigo, tu ilusión,

hasta ya no respirar, yo te voy a amar.

Si cada día lo viviré, te inventaré,

si te canto como te voy a querer,

hasta ya no respirar yo te voy a amar.

Ambos chicos sonrieron al escuchar la canción y cuando Kyubi comenzó a aplaudir con una desbordante alegría sus amigos voltearon a verlo.

- Kyubi, deberías dejar de tomar tanto. – dijo Neko.

- Opino lo mismo. – agregó Shukaku volteando a ver a sus amigos.

- Shukaku, Neko vamos no estoy tan mal – dijo mientras se levantaba torpemente – es más se los voy a demostrar, voy a cantar otra canción – dijo en un tono suficientemente alcoholizado, mientras se dirigía al escenario nuevamente y seleccionaba una nueva canción, una ranchera.

Tú, quisiste estar allá

dijiste que quizá, ese era tu destino

después que todo te fallo, hoy quieres regresar

y ser feliz conmigo

Pero tú, no piensas que mi amor

por siempre te olvido, y exiges mi cariño

de veras lo siento no podré

volverme a enamorar

de ti ya no es lo mismo

Sólo espero que entiendas que un amor

se debe de cuidar y no jugar con nadie

porque yo te daba mi querer y aun sin merecer

no te dolió dejarme

Ahora vuelves, buscando mi calor

diciendo que jamás lograste olvidarme

pero yo te aclaro de una vez

lo debes de entender

es demasiado tarde

Sus amigos se dieron cuenta del esfuerzo de voz que estaba haciendo el rubio, quien por su parte parecía no importarle mucho.

Yo no te guardo rencor

pero tampoco amor, de ti ya nada queda

no niego fue mucho mi dolor

pero eso ya paso

mejor ya nunca vuelvas

Solo espero que entiendas que un amor

se debe de cuidar y no jugar con nadie

porque yo te daba mi querer y aun sin merecer

no te dolió dejarme

Ahora vuelves, buscando mi calor

diciendo que jamás lograste olvidarme

pero yo te aclaro de una vez

lo debes de entender

es demasiado tarde

La escena que terminó esa canción fue una que aunque sus amigos no esperaban tampoco les sorprendió, sobre el escenario el rubio se había quedado de pie mirando al infinito, mientras de sus ojos unas gruesas lágrimas se derramaban hasta sus mejillas.

Porque tú, quisiste estar… allá

El rubio se llevó las manos al rostro y rompió en llanto.

- La fiesta terminó – dijeron Shukaku y Neko al mismo tiempo y los "Anbu" entendieron asintiendo con la cabeza.

**Notas de autora. **

Uuuuhhhh pobre Gaara esa dedicatoria debió dolerle, aunque más le dolió a Lee y bueno que podemos decir de Naruto, T^T ok, si soy mala lo admito.

Y hablando de martinis probé unos muy buenos en un restaurante uno era de coco, el que más me gustó fue uno que tenía una rodaja de pepino, había uno de mango pero muy tarde descubrí que lo que había al fondo no era una cereza T_T

Canciones. En orden de aparición "Horas Tranquilas", Gloria Trevy, "Corazón de Poeta" Jeanett, "Say it right (Loose)" Nelly Furtado, "Hay amores" de Shakira, "Déjame entrar" Moenia. "Te amo" Alexander Acha, "Soledad" Gloria Trevy, "mientes" camila, "Yo te voy a amar" N'sync, "Es demasiado Tarde" Ana Gabriel.

**Hikaru Shidou. **

**1 Agosto del 2010. **


	54. Chapter 54

**LA FUERZA DEL DESTINO.**

Capítulo 54

Neko abrió la puerta de la habitación dejando a Yamato entrar con Kyubi en brazos y Shukaku entró tras ellos, el rubio se encontraba profundamente dormido y sólo tuvieron que recostarlo en la cama y aflojarle las ropas para que no le molestaran.

- Kakashi querrá saber que sucedió?

- Se emborrachó hasta perder el conocimiento – dijo Gaara sentándose en la cama de su amigo pasando su mano por sobre la pierna del chico que respiraba tranquilamente en su cama, lo observaba con tristeza.

- Gracias Yamato, nosotros nos haremos cargo de Naruto – lo despidió Hinata.

- De acuerdo, cualquier cosa que necesiten sólo llámenme – dijo el hombre saliendo no sin antes darle una última mirada al rubio durmiente.

- Sí – fue su única respuesta – Gaara – susurró al voltear a ver a su amigo quien se había acostado en la cama y abrazaba a su compañero con suma ternura.

- Shhhh… tranquilo – le susurro al rubio al verlo inquietarse de repente.

Hinata exhaló lentamente y se acercó a la cama recostándose al lado opuesto de Naruto, ambos trataban de transmitirle su calor al chico que parecía temblar de pronto tal vez de frío o quizás fuera porque algún recuerdo lo asaltara entre sueños, ambos cerraron los ojos recordando lo que hacía pocas horas había sucedido.

Naruto había roto en llanto después de terminar la canción.

- La fiesta terminó – dijo Gaara mirando a los___Anbu_, ellos se limitaron a asentir, pero de pronto Naruto levantó el rostro con una seriedad que congeló a todos, las lágrimas aún caían por su rostro cuando se paró frente a Sai quien se encontraba sentado.

- Paloma me dijo que Minato te encargó cuidarme. – Todos permanecieron callados ante esas palabras – dónde estuviste cuando te necesité? – el chico bajó el rostro, avergonzado. – Pero que podía esperar de alguien que ni siquiera pudo proteger a la mujer que amaba – dijo con tal amargura y desprecio que todos a su alrededor quedaron de una sola pieza.

- Basta – dijo Shukaku al ver que Sai no se movió ante el comentario.

- Sí, eso mismo pensé yo hace mucho tiempo… – sonrió el rubio volteando a ver su amigo – eso mismo gritaron mi mente y cuerpo, pero nadie hizo nada… eso gritó mi alma cuando me la arrancaron del pecho… basta fue lo que gritó lo último que me quedaba de razón… pero eso no lo detuvo… - abrió los ojos completamente y observó hacia otro lado – No… nada de lo que hubiera podido decir lo hubiera detenido… - las lágrimas volvieron a caer por sus mejillas y volteó nuevamente hacia Sai – donde estuviste en ese momento… Sasuke se encontraba en la cama de Sakura, era imposible que pensara en mí… y tu Sai? – se acercó al chico y le levantó el rostro acariciándole la mejilla, él le respondió con una mirada triste - … pero te perdono, porque sé que tu también entiendes lo que es perder a alguien – se acercó al chico y abrazándolo se recostó contra su pecho y levantando el rostro le susurró al oído. – Gian Pierro… me violó – con esto lo abrazó por el cuello temblando y volvió a llorar pero en esta ocasión Sai la abrazó contra su cuerpo y dejó que el chico se desahogara, al mismo tiempo que trataba de transmitirle un poco de seguridad y apoyo, volteó a ver a Gaara con tal tristeza que el ojiverde también derramó un par de lágrimas al ver a su amigo romper en llanto en brazos de su esposo.

Los otros chicos sólo desviaron la vista y fue Neji quien le susurró a su novia que se marcharían, ella le contestó que Sai se quedaría un poco más y Neji con una sonrisa de tristeza asintió, besando fugazmente a su novia se marchó junto con el resto de los chicos.

- Lo siento – le susurró Sai al oído y Naruto se aferró más a su cuello, media hora después Naruto se había quedado dormido, Hinata ya se había comunicado con Temari y Yamato estaba por llegar.

- Shukaku – le dijo Sai – Kyubi está completamente destruido si sigue en pie es por su deseo de venganza, pero en cuanto logre terminarla… es probable que intente suicidarse – esas palabra salieron de sus labios justo cuando Yamato entraba por la puerta y aunque había escuchado lo que Sai dijo no se dirigieron la palabra, se limitaron a intercambiar a Naruto, Yamato dio media vuelta cuando tuvo al rubio en brazos, Hinata lo siguió inmediatamente, pero Gaara se quedó atrás.

- Te vigilo – le dijo Sai y Gaara sólo permaneció viéndolo.

- Naruto… - Sai lo abrazó y le susurró lo que el rubio le había confesado, con un fugaz beso el pelirrojo se separó, no deseaba que lo viera llorar – sólo perdónalo.

- Yo soy quien debe pedir perdón, sólo cuídalo mucho sí.

- No necesitas decirlo –levantó la mano y le dio alcance a sus compañeros.

- Por qué? – susurró Naruto abriendo los ojos, las lágrimas se habían secado y se sentía un poco más tranquilo, Hinata lo abrazaba y ella también abrió los ojos, no había pasado más de media hora cuando el chico despertó nuevamente.

- Naruto – Gaara lo abrazó.

- Perdónenme, arruiné la noche. – dijo el rubio cerrando los ojos.

- Claro que no, tendremos muchas noches de diversión y esta vez no tendrás que llorar nada. – sonrió Gaara dándole un beso en la cabeza a su amigo.

- Se fue a Francia el día que pediría mi mano. – respondió Naruto su corazón palpitaba deprisa y sus ojos comenzaban a perlarse de lágrimas.

Naruto comenzó a temblar y detuvo el relato un segundo.

Recuerdo ese día – Naruto continuó abrazado a Hinata – yo estaba en la cocina preparando la cena cuando llamaron a la puerta, estaba tan feliz que no tomé precauciones, creí que sólo podían ser Sasuke o quizás Minato, nadie más iba a visitarme, corrí a la puerta y la abrí sin ninguna precaución, entonces aparecieron esos hombres. – El cuerpo de Naruto se tranquilizó pero su voz sonaba fría y calculadora – un poco de sedante y fui una tonta presa fácil – Gaara y Hinata sólo se miraban entre sí. – me tuvieron casi una semana como rehén aunque no sabía por qué… siempre me preguntaban acerca del paradero de Sasuke y todo acerca de él, no sabían quién era yo en realidad, para ellos yo sólo era el novio de Sasuke y un simple señuelo, poco antes de que terminara la semana traté de huir, porque tontamente creí que él vendría a salvarme en cuanto notara mi ausencia, pero no fue así, y mi escape se vio frustrado así que casi logro que me maten… y sólo un par de días después me vendaron los ojos y me subieron a un auto, pasó mucho tiempo hasta que se detuvo y entonces me sacaron y me dejaron en un deshuesadero, me quitaron la venda de los ojos, era un lugar solitario lo recuerdo la lluvia me golpeaba el rostro, mi verdugo se paró frente a mí y yo comencé a llorar porque sabía que no vería un nuevo día, cuando me tiraron al suelo, sacó una pistola con silenciador de entre sus ropas, un relámpago iluminó el cielo y pude verle el rostro, jamás podría olvidarlo y me disparó a quemarropa un tiro directo al corazón que me arrancó el alma en un grito, pero la mordaza impidió que se escuchara, estaba herido, aturdido, maniatado y muy bien amordazado cuando se marcharon, me dolía el pecho como si me lo hubieran quemado con fuego, y no podía moverme, no podía gritar, y sólo escuchaba la lluvia y mi propio llanto mientras pensaba en Sasuke hasta que me desmayé por la pérdida de sangre – Naruto detuvo su relato un segundo. – No les gustará el final de esta historia, pero tienen derecho a escucharla, para que puedan elegir.

Gaara y Hinata voltearon a verse.

Cuando abrí los ojos nuevamente, me topé por primera vez con el rostro de Kakashi, él me había rescatado, no sabía cómo me había encontrado pero le estaba muy agradecido por eso. Lo primero que hice cuando desperté completamente fue preguntar por Sasuke, yo estaba en un hospital, sólo estuve un par de horas en él, Kakashi me sacó de ahí por riesgo a que alguien fuera por mí, me cuidó los días siguientes en su casa y se comunicó con mis abuelos para tranquilizarlos contándoles una historia falsa, buscando algún pretexto para que no supieran lo que había pasado en realidad, traté de buscar a Sasuke pero no pude encontrarlo, así que me decidí a buscar a mis agresores tan pronto como pude ponerme de pie, pasaron un par de semanas, yo me comunicaba esporádicamente con Minato, tratando de no preocuparlo demasiado, sabía cómo utilizar diferentes tipos de armas, continuó pasando el tiempo y Sasuke nunca se comunicó conmigo, finalmente di con los hombres de los cuales me vengaría, que puedo decir de esa etapa de mi vida, me volví tan cruel y sanguinario que yo mismo comencé a desconocerme, deseaba sangre, deseaba verlos sufrir en carne propia mi dolor, siempre trataba de comunicarme con Sasuke y nunca lo logré, con cada muerte, le dejé un mensaje, lo necesitaba a mi lado, no quería convertirme en un asesino – se miró las manos – pero los maté y él nunca apareció, y la promesa de amor que creí que me había hecho comenzó a disiparse en mi mente, meses después supe que mi padre iba a participar en la detención de Gaspar, y que Sasuke lo acompañaría pero en esa ocasión tampoco pude localizarlo, aunque ya sabía que no quería verme.

Gaara y Hinata se miraron mutuamente sorprendidos, Naruto se mantenía abrazado a Hinata dócilmente.

Les tendieron una trampa, y lo que en apariencia sería una simple inspección de rutina, se convirtió en una tragedia, varias bombas fueron colocadas en el interior de la finca, con toda la intención de enterrar toda la evidencia, y según tengo entendido mi padre entró pero Sasuke permaneció fuera… - Naruto cerró los ojos, un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. -…Minato murió ese día, en menos de 6 meses mi vida había cambiado como el día y la noche y Sasuke no estuvo presente, durante el funeral alguien se encargó de traerme más información anónima acerca de Sasuke y la chica con quien había estado en Francia, no me extrañó, era su ex novia, se llamaba Sakura, fue un duro golpe enterarme que estaban esperando un hijo… Ja, fue una maldita hasta el final, me mandó una hermosa prueba de embarazo positiva por correo, junto con una foto de ellos dos, así que si me quedaba alguna esperanza la borré, decidí borrarlo de mi vida así como él me había borrado de la suya en el momento más importante, ya no había más que yo pudiera hacer. – dijo mientras guardaba silencio. – desaparecí después del funeral y me fui con Kakashi muy lejos tratando de recuperarme, y persiguiendo a los que todavía me faltaban, no han sido sencillos… hasta que me pidió que fuera por ustedes.

Naruto – Gaara lo miraba tiernamente y lo abrazó como si fuera un niño pequeño – por eso nunca hablaste de lo ocurrido… - comenzó a llorar.

No llores Gaara – dijo Naruto mirándolo a los ojos. – mi relato aún no termina.

Cómo – dijeron los dos.

El hombre al que persigo es el más detestable de todos, sus movimientos siempre han sido calculados, todo tuvo siempre una razón de ser para él y su principal motivación era destrozar a Sasuke por ser el preferido de Gaspar, no le gustaba la competencia, y no quería que Sasuke heredara todo por lo que él había trabajado, así que tras saber que los Brancaleone habían cometido la estupidez de marcar mi cuerpo, ya nada lo detuvo, el castigo no sería menor… así que me administró un sedante muy ligero, que sólo adormeció mi cuerpo para que no pudiera luchar, pero no durmió mi conciencia así que estuve presente en todo momento cuando…

No Naruto – le dijo Gaara – sólo te vas a lastimar más con ese recuerdo.

Mientras más cerca está la fecha de nuestro encuentro, más sueño con todo Gaara, es como una infinita película que se repite noche tras noche. – cerró los ojos apretando los dientes para no derramar más lágrimas. – es un constante recordatorio que me llena de dolor.

Deja de torturarte por favor, Naruto.

No puedo, ahora que lo he perdido todo, lo único que me queda es… esto.

Aunque sea lo último que haga voy a ayudarte a acabar con ese mal nacido, pero por favor tienes que olvidarlo.

Así como tus padres murieron a manos de un asesino, yo mismo morí a manos de otro y los muertos no reviven, no hay nada que podamos hacer por ellos.

Naruto miró al rostro a Hinata.

Pero puedo evitar la muerte de otro inocente – dijo seriamente – Hinata, Gaara, está es mi venganza no la suya.

No voy a dejarte solo, ya te lo había dicho Naruto – dijo Gaara.

Yo tampoco pienso dejarte, tú me ayudaste mucho cuando Hanabi murió, así que yo no pienso dejarte solo.

Así es, tú ya nos has ayudado, y nosotros no vamos a dejarte hasta que esto termine.

Gracias chicos – sonrió Naruto y el cansancio hizo presa de él regresándolo a los brazos de Morfeo y no supo más.

Kakashi terminó de explicarle su plan de acción a Konohamaru, quien sólo asintió antes de finalmente marcharse a descansar, sus próximos días estarían llenos de trabajo debía sincronizar la comunicación entre los agentes, las rutas y accesos de entrada y salida, así como disponer todos los equipos de rastreo, audio y video de ser necesarios; para él, esta misión era como todas las demás, el riesgo no era mayor, ni menor, lo que aumentaba el riesgo de esta en particular era que uno de los integrantes estaba emocionalmente implicado en la misión no era un secreto para nadie, como tampoco era un secreto que por muy sentimentales e inestables que estuvieran, todo eso quedaba de lado al momento de actuar, toda duda o problema debía ser dejado de lado no había margen para los errores, aún así no podía apartar esa punzada de angustia que le vaciaba el estómago, algo que nunca antes le había ocurrido, no sabía porque justamente esa misión podía llegar a ser distinta de las anteriores, incluso cuando Shukaku estuvo al borde de la muerte por el error de todos, cosas que no se volvería a repetir, aún en ese instante no sintió tanto "temor" era más una sensación de adrenalina en alerta pero ahora se sentía como un ratón caminando hacia las fauces de la serpiente conscientemente, pero eso no garantizaba el éxito o el fracaso de la misión, aunque esa perspectiva tampoco lo tranquilizaba, trató de buscar alguna explicación lógica a sus sentimientos pero no logró encontrar ni una que lo dejara medianamente satisfecho, así que resumió esa sensación en un mal presentimiento, algo fuera de sus posibilidades iba a pasar en esa misión así que cuando cerró los ojos para irse a dormirse prometió que revisaría cada uno de los equipos y materiales a su cargo personalmente para disminuir y prever cualquier fallo o imprevisto, se prometió pensar más allá de la misión para reducir el número de posibilidades con sus consecuentes "hubieras" que aparecerían con ello, qué más hacer? Eran los riesgos de lo desconocido, ahora debía descansar y rogar porque sus esfuerzos valieran la pena.

_Hoy la tarde está muy mal_

_no ha salido el sol_

_y me sobra mucho espacio_

_aquí en donde estoy_

Cerbero, el perro guardián de las puertas del infierno, ese era el apodo con el que lo habían bautizado, y había cumplido cabalmente con su tarea… hasta que esa criatura había aparecido, fue un extraño sentimiento el conocer a Naruto, que fue lo diferente de las otras víctimas, que todas habían sido personas que le debían dinero a sus jefes, eran a quienes debían ajustarles cuentas, personas que habían entregado su alma al diablo y no habían sabido pagarle de vuelta, eso fue lo que hizo diferente ese trabajo de los otros, no estaba acostumbrado a ver llorar a… un casi niño… tal vez por eso se volvió un tierno y manso cachorrito para confortarlo, así no fuera esa su misión asignada.

_son lugares que me duele_

_volver a visitar_

_los rodean los fantasmas de mi soledad_

Tal vez llegó también a odiar a Sasuke, hasta que conoció las dos versiones de la historia, hasta que habló con él, hasta que lo vio desmoronarse cuando le contó todas las atrocidades que le habían hecho a su novio sólo para encontrarlo.

_No te has ido estás conmigo_

_en mi vives me persigues_

Y por eso también le dio asilo cuando un día bajo una torrencial lluvia descubrió la figura del chico en recientes fechas, como un zombi, como un ser sin esperanzas, con la mirada apagada y la vida en contra, y nuevamente tuvo ese mismo extraño sentimiento de cuando había conocido al rubio… por Dios… que les habían hecho.

_No te has ido estás conmigo_

_lo quiera o no_

_En mi vives, me persigues,_

_lo quiera o no._

Sasuke, qué piensas hacer? – le preguntó al verlo un poco más recuperado, con una toalla sobre sus cabellos mojados y un cambio de ropa seca, una simple camisa y un pantalón de una de sus piyamas.

_he cambiado de ciudad_

_pero no ha funcionado_

_veo que no existe un lugar_

_que no hayas tocado_

_''soy el sitio ideal de tus apariciones''.- _se susurró a sí mismo, poco antes de reír muy por lo bajo, su rostro estaba cubierto por la toalla casi por completo.

_Cada objeto, con tu voz repite invocaciones._

_No te has ido, estás conmigo_

_en mi vives me persigues_

_lo quiera o no_

- Sasuke? – le volvió a preguntar.

- Ir por la cabeza del que me hizo todo esto – fue su respuesta y el hombre retrocedió, sabía que Sasuke había perdido ya toda esperanza, era un guerrero perfecto puesto que ya no tenía nada que perder y al mismo tiempo estaba decidido a matar o morir.

- Por Gian Pierro. – dijo Cerbero muy seguro de sus palabras pero le sorprendieron mucho más las últimas palabras del muchacho.

- A él, también le ajustaré cuentas.

Hinata despertó entrada la madrugada, Naruto descansaba abrazado a Gaara quien le devolvía el abrazo de forma maternal y sonrió, seguramente el rubio no tendría pesadillas esa noche, así que estirándose un poco se levantó, era muy temprano así que no incomodaría a sus amigos, se puso en pie, y del pasillo le llegó la tonada de una canción muy bajo, seguramente alguna de las mucamas que hacía las habitaciones y limpiaba los pasillos tenía encendida la radio, "_cuando sientas, que nadie te ama, y que la vida te escupe la cara..." "Recuerda que me tienes a mí para luchar contra todos, para subir..." "Recuerda que me tienes a mí, siempre a mí..." _

Volteó a ver a sus amigos, como le encantaría que ambos escucharan esa canción, ese era el sentimiento que invadía su corazón en ese momento y estaba segura que los unía. "_Recuerda que detrás de las nubes hay un cielo claro cargado de luz; que siempre contarás conmigo que entre dos es más fácil cargar una cruz...""Recuerda que me tienes a mí, siempre a mí..."_

Sonrió al escuchar las palabras, sí, definitivamente ese era el sentimiento que compartía con sus amigos

"_Si un día maldices la hora en que naciste, o si tu amor se vuelve un imposible..."_

"_Recuerda que me tienes a mí para luchar contra todos, para reír..."_

"_Recuerda que me tienes a mí, siempre a mí..."_

"_Cuando temas a lo que te espera, cuando sientas que la muerte llega..."_

"_Recuerda que me tienes a mí para apoyarte en mi hombro, para subir..."_

"_Recuerda que me tienes a mí que iré junto a ti..."_

"_Recuerda que me tienes a mi siempre a mí!"_

Una maravillosa sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al terminar de escuchar la letra de aquella canción.

- Hinata, estás bien – dijo Gaara mientras se frotaba uno de sus ojos.

- Sólo escuchaba una canción, tal vez luego la busque para que la escuchen.

- Me parece perfecto, ocurre algo más. – La pelinegra negó con la cabeza.

- Voy a bañarme, se me ha quitado el sueño, pero no despiertes a Naruto.

- Lo sé, ha estado durmiendo, eso me alegra, es la última vez que dejo que se emborrache.

- Sabes que sus despertares no son tan buenos como él quisiera, pero es la última que le pasamos por alto.

- Sí, así es. – Gaara bostezó pero volvió a recostarse. – toma tu tiempo nosotros no vamos a despertar hasta dentro de mucho, mucho tiempo – sonrió regresando a los brazos de Morfeo.

- Descansa – la chica entró al baño y comenzó a acicalarse, se lavó el rostro y los dientes, mientras pensaba en Neji, deseaba verlo ese día aunque fuera un rato, se había preocupado un poco de dejarlo ir en ese estado pero sus compañeros estaban con él, así que no tendría por qué preocuparse de más, volteó hacia el bote de basura cuando un curioso brillo le llamó la atención, entre los papeles de baño encontró la caja lo que parecía una prueba de embarazo, al parecer todavía estaba dentro, y no es que fuera metiche pero la curiosidad terminó por ganarle, sacó la caja y observó la muestra. – Negativa. – se sorprendió al ver el resultado pero… volteó hacia la puerta… de quién era?

- Hinata – la voz de Gaara la sorprendió, dejó nuevamente la caja en el bote que seguramente se llevarían dentro de un par de horas cuando arreglaran el cuarto borrando la evidencia, se sonrojó al pensar que su curiosidad había llegado demasiado lejos, cuando abrió la puerta el rostro de un preocupado Gaara la recibió.

- Tienes que calmarte y tomar esto con calma – le dijo sorprendiéndola más – secuestraron a Neji. – esa noticia le cayó como balde de agua fría, y le paralizó el corazón.

**Notas de autora. **

Muchas preguntas, muchas preguntas pero creo que este capítulo clarificó un 10% la situación, o tal vez las enredó más, y que me dicen del final, les digo que los personajes me sorprenden yo a Neji ni en el mundo lo hacía inmiscuido y se metió hasta la cocina ¬_¬ él no tiene vela en el entierro que pretende (suspiro) en fin ya veremos cómo lo saco de ahí espero no sea en un féretro.

Canciones: "Lugares Fantasmas" Moenia, "Recuerda que me tienes a mi" de Gloria Trevy.

Y por cierto aún no tengo escritos los siguientes capítulos y he tenido mucho trabajo por eso hoy que no trabajo me decidí a hacer la adaptación de este capítulo, trataré de seguir con mi cuenta de las 2 semanas pero si me retraso es porque o el capítulo aún no está escrito, o por que el trabajo no me deja ni siquiera tocar la historia ok T_T

Novahikaru.

15 Septiembre del 2010


	55. Chapter 55

**LA FUERZA DEL DESTINO.**

Capítulo 55

Neko tienes que tener los pies en la tierra tú no eres el tipo de persona que maneja un arma por cuestiones de venganza.

Kyubi, Neji está secuestrado… no tengo pensado matar a nadie, sólo te estoy diciendo que yo también entraré a la mansión.

Es muy peligroso, no puedes actuar bajo sentimientos.

El comal le dijo a la olla – se burló Shukaku recibiendo una mirada molesta del rubio – No me mires así, sabemos que esta misión es personal, aún tenemos tiempo para reorganizar el plan de acción, es más fácil que una persona sola se mueva a través de la casa a que lo hagan dos, propongo que nos dividamos en dos grupos, tú estarás solo en la búsqueda de Gian Pierro en un principio, estás más experimentado y te será fácil moverte y localizarlo que estando conmigo aunque no niego que yo también sea ágil, además él es tu principal objetivo, yo podría ser más útil ayudando a Neko a buscar a Neji en cuanto lo hayamos sacado de la mansión me reúno contigo, eso te dará tiempo y podremos crear una distracción para los guardias, además que serviré de apoyo en ambos lugares.

Actuarán como anzuelo?

Estoy seguro que estarán esperándonos, podemos incluso ir sembrando explosivos para cubrir nuestro escape, tenemos que crearnos la mayor distracción posible y darnos, la mayor cantidad de tiempo que podamos.

Kyubi lo pensó unos momentos.

Es muy arriesgado.

Debemos correr este riesgo, es nuestra responsabilidad por implicar a un inocente, estás de acuerdo con eso.– Shukaku miró al chico a los ojos y notó un brillo de preocupación y al mismo tiempo de comprensión.

Media hora – dijo – es el tiempo que tienen para encontrar a Neji, si no lo logran seré yo quien me encargué.

No crees que es mucha responsabilidad, sólo para ti.

No, yo soy el responsable así que debo hacerme cargo de esto.

Es suficiente Naruto, tú no eres el causante de todos los males del mundo lo sabías. – dijo Neko desviando la vista, hacia una computadora "especial" que Konohamaru le había entregado días antes. – media hora o estaremos los tres a cargo – sonrió la ojiperla volteando a ver a sus compañeros.

Vaya lo que hace el amor – sonrió el pelirrojo mirando a un aún shockeado Naruto – en ese caso no hay más que hablar tenemos media hora y hay que trazar un plan de escape… - pero después de esa sonrisa permaneció mirando a la chica – te veo muy tranquila Neko.

El enemigo está esperando que perdamos la cabeza, me tomaré un té y me iré a dormir un rato antes de que tengan que sedarme. – dijo la azabache y Kyubi asintió aún sin reaccionar del todo, pero lo que le sorprendió fue que en cuanto Neko se dio la vuelta Shukaku la abrazó por la espalda.

Respira y desahógate Neko, llora si tienes que hacerlo, estamos aquí para cubrirte la espalda. – escuchó un leve "gracias" y después de casi un minuto de ver temblando a la chica, un segundo después Neko se desplomaba en brazos de Shukaku llorando a lágrima viva, sus amigos se encontraban de rodillas frente a él abrazados y su corazón dio un salto al ver esa escena y las lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos también.

"Así…" - Fue lo que pensó, esa era la escena que él había añorado para sí mismo en su momento hace ya tanto tiempo atrás y aunque quiso moverse y correr a abrazar a la chica, su cuerpo no se movió, sólo cerró los ojos y apretando los puños comenzó a llorar también en silencio.

Sai se había comunicado con Temari preguntando por el bienestar de los chicos, claro debía ser prudente y disfrazar su preocupación por Gaara, no quería dar información de más sólo la previno para que estuviera con los ojos muy abiertos, ya que Neji había sido secuestrado le informaba por que habían sido las últimas personas con las que tuvieron contacto y uno nunca sabía lo entrometidos que podían ser los medios, de momento no iban a revelar nada dado que _"Anbu"_ estaba de vacaciones, eso les daba un tiempo de ventaja, pero _"Jinchuuriki"_ aún no terminaba su gira de eventos eso los pondría en el ojo del huracán si llegaba a saberse la noticia.

Temari agradeció el dato y suspiró después de colgar el teléfono y tras comunicarle la noticia a Kakashi, este no se mostró muy contento con la noticia recibida pero también agradeció que no fueran los chicos quienes hubieran sido secuestrados, eso hubiera complicado más las cosas, pensó en mantener también el dato guardado, pero dado que Neko era la novia del cantante no le vio objeto esconderlo, era seguro que se enterara en un par de horas, así que le había dado la orden a Temari de que les informara a los chicos en cuanto lo creyera prudente.

Temari lo pensó tan sólo un par de minutos, so pesando los pros y contras, era temprano casi de madrugada pero estaba segura que alguno de los chicos estaría despierto, suspiró antes de dirigirse hacia esa habitación, Shukaku fue quien le abrió la puerta y le informó que Neko se encontraba en el cuarto de baño, y le pidió de favor que le dijera a sus compañeros la noticia, no había más datos al respecto sólo que Neji había sido secuestrado y así fue como Neko se enteró.

Sai había colgado el teléfono y volteó a ver a Lee, Kiba y Shino nuevamente, todos se encontraban muy maltrechos, tenían una que otra herida leve en el rostro como si hubieran estado inmiscuidos en una pelea callejera, Lee sangraba de uno de sus labios, Kiba tenía el pómulo ligeramente violáceo mientras que Shino tenía las rotas sucias y un poco desarregladas, los tres se encontraban ya más tranquilos, contrario a hacía un par de horas cuando entre gritos histéricos le habían dicho que Neji había sido secuestrado, les había dado un par de pastillas para tranquilizarlos un poco, y había dejado que se serenaran por un par de minutos en lo que llamaba a Temari, aunque estaba seguro que los chicos estaban bien pues tenían un buen par de escoltas, pero no perdía nada con cerciorarse.

Más tranquilos? – les preguntó al verlos nuevamente.

Sí – dijo Kiba abrazando a Akamaru, su perrito que había permanecido en el hotel.

Ahora cuéntenme exactamente qué pasó? – les pidió sentándose en el sillón que estaba frente al Trío.

Íbamos en el taxi y Neji comenzó a sentirse mal, nos detuvimos a unas cuantas cuadras de aquí, creo que algo le cayó mal en la cena porque la devolvió toda.

Y si le echaron algo en la bebida? – preguntó Kiba.

No creo, ustedes también se habrían sentido mal en todo caso. – dio Lee y Kiba y Shino asintieron a sus palabras.

Continua – le pidió Sai.

Al verlo en ese estado decidí que era mejor esperar un par de minutos a que se repusiera y como estábamos ya muy cerca creí que el aire fresco le vendría bien, así que pagué el taxi y le pedí que camináramos al hotel, pero sólo llegamos al final del parque cuando un cavalier negro con vidrios polarizados se paró junto a nosotros y de él se bajaron un par de sujetos con aspecto de matones a sueldo, Neji ya se sentía un poco mejor pero no soportó demasiado la pelea, además uno de esos hombres lo sometió contra el piso y sólo Dios sabe que método empleó porque al minuto Neji dejó de moverse y se lo echó al hombro como costal de papas, al ver eso saqué fuerzas de no sé dónde y logré derribar al sujeto con el que peleaba y sin más tomé las manos de Kiba y Shino y salimos corriendo, justo cuando el hombre metía a Neji en el auto y salió en nuestra persecución, pero se dieron por vencidos cuando llegamos a la calle frente al hotel – suspiró – de lo contrario nosotros también habríamos corrido la misma suerte.

Sai le puso la mano en el hombro al chico quien pese al calmante todavía temblaba un poco.

Buen trabajo – lo reconfortó, eso era lo que hacía con sus antiguos compañeros después de una misión difícil, era ese voto de confianza que necesitaban para poder terminar el trabajo sintiéndose útiles. – Alguna idea de quién pudo ser?

No – dijeron todos a la par.

Sai ya sabía que ellos no sabrían pero el que Neji estuviera unido a Neko y que no tuvieran ningún enemigo real, le hacía pensar en la siguiente "misión" de los chicos, Sasuke ya le había comentado algo también, pero nunca creyó que inmiscuirían a los _"Anbu"_ en eso, tal vez Sasuke y él, también habían ayudado a que el enemigo de los _"Jinchuuriki"_ se fijara en los chicos que no tenían nada que ver en el asunto.

Tenemos que avisarle a la policía? – preguntó Kiba.

No hasta que sepamos qué es lo que quieren los secuestradores – dijo Sai desviando un poco la vista, sí, lo mejor era esperar un poco hasta ver cuál era el objetivo de los secuestradores, siempre cabía la posibilidad de que fuera algún secuestro por dinero al ver que los chicos eran cantantes famosos, verdad?

Kakashi había mandado a Konohamaru a que investigara si el cantante había sido llevado a la mansión, y una rápida inspección de las cámaras de seguridad detectó el momento exacto en que el chico era bajado del auto e ingresado en la mansión, no había error a duda.

Ahora que Temari y Kakashi sabían del secuestro de Neji supieron que tendrían que cambiar el plan original, no había otra cosa que pudieran hacer, no podían dejar al muchacho dentro de la mansión cuando era una clara provocación para ellos, y con lo persuasivo que fue Shukaku a Kakashi no le quedó más que suspirar y aceptar que debían incluir un plan de rescate que complicaría aún más las cosas.

Tenemos menos de una semana así que escúchenme bien, deben memorizar cada dato por muy irrelevante que pueda resultarles, cualquier cosa que pueda incriminarnos y todo aquello que pueda serles de utilidad y salvaguarda durante la misión, entendido?

Sí – dijeron los tres al unísono, era la primera vez que Kakashi los reunía para hablar y la primera vez que lo notaban tan serio, podía sentirse la tensión en el ambiente, podían sentirse la entrega y el compromiso de cada una de las partes, no había otra cosa más en que concentrarse, debían pasar esa semana preparándose física y psicológicamente, algo que a Kakashi no le sentó del todo bien, detestaba las sorpresas en sus planes, así que tratarían de prepararse lo mejor posible ya que lo más seguro es que los estarían esperando, con el "señuelo" puesto era la obvia respuesta al reto que Naruto había lanzado en la revista, después de muchos meses finalmente respondían directamente, y sería su única oportunidad, la fecha ya había sido fijada, no había posibilidad de cambiarla, retrasarla sería poner en peligro la vida del secuestrado, y adelantarla sería reaccionar como Gian Pierro deseaba que lo hicieran, con ira y por impulso, y admiraba la sangre fría que había demostrado tener Neko, aunque ya sabía que cuando algo así ocurría la chica bloqueaba todo sentimiento hasta que la misión terminaba, Shukaku se mostraba confiado y tranquilo era en ese momento su mástil más sólido del que sus amigos se sostendrían para llevar a cabo la misión, Kyubi no decía nada, parecía ausente pero asentía a todas las indicaciones que Kakashi y Konohamaru les daban, era mejor no pensar en lo que estaba tramando ese pequeño rubio.

Lee aún no se reponía del secuestro de su vocalista, Shino al parecer había terminado en peor condición de lo que todos creyeron, la adrenalina fue lo que los había salvado de sufrir la misma suerte que Neji, abrió los ojos apenas habían pasado unas dos o tres horas, el aire entró por la ventana filtrándose por debajo de las cortinas, se levantó un poco y miró a Shino, el chico tenía un parche en la mejilla y varios más a lo largo de su pecho, espalda y brazos, no se había dado cuenta que uno de los hombres había sacado una navaja y que al momento de huir había alcanzado el brazo y parte de la espalda de su compañero, y lo descubrieron cuando al levantarse del sillón había dejado un rastro de sangre, afortunadamente sólo fue una herida superficial y Sai se había encargado con un pequeño botiquín de primeros auxilios de limpiar, desinfectar y vendar las heridas, experiencia adquirida con los años según les había dicho, no era un secreto para nadie que Sai había sido oficial en la policía pero tampoco nadie había indagado demasiado en ese pasado que ahora les ahorraba el tener que dar explicaciones en la administración del hotel, también fue una suerte que los sillones fueran de piel y que con algo de alcohol y paciencia pudieran borrar los rastros de sangre, suspiró pesadamente, Kiba se encontraba abrazado a su pareja mientras que Akamaru descansaba en el hueco que formaba la almohada y la cabecera de la cama, trató de encontrar a su representante por la habitación, pero no estaba, lo encontró en el balcón con un cigarro entre los dedos aunque en ningún momento lo vio probarlo, tal vez sólo lo encendió y había dejado que el aire se encargara de consumirlo.

Estás bien? – le preguntó después de unos minutos de observarlo.

Pienso en lo que debemos hacer ahora, lo lamento pero no podrán salir del hotel por un par de días por lo pronto.

Sí también lo había pensado, además no creo que Shino pueda moverse con las heridas que tiene. – la mención de eso hizo que Sai bajara el rostro. – Debemos tener confianza en que nada le pasará cierto? - se esperanzó Lee

Sí – respondió y después de eso reinó el silencio, el castaño se sentó junto a Sai.

Cómo es… estar casado con él? – le preguntó tomando el cigarro que Sai mantenía y dándole una probada empezó a toser sintiendo que sus pulmones se intoxicaban.

Sí no sabes fumar mejor no lo hagas – le sonrió con algo de burla. – Él es… bastante centrado para su edad, sabe bien lo que quiere aunque piensa que no y se mortifica tratando de convencerse de algo que, de ante mano sabe que es lo que deseaba, tal vez le cuesta un poco aceptar que puede ser feliz – "no lo culpo después de todo lo que ha vivido" – no hemos convivido mucho como podrás darte cuenta, pero la felicidad brilla en sus ojos cuando estamos juntos, su rostro se ilumina cuando nos vemos, atesora momentos, es coleccionista de recuerdos – levantó el cigarrillo sólo para ver como se consumía la última parte – Él no desea la vida que lleva en este momento, pero sabe que también falta poco tiempo para que deba decidir si continua con ella o cambia radicalmente.

Dejarás de ser nuestro representante? – le preguntó y el silencio reinó – Eres bueno en tu trabajo, me dolió mucho, no te lo niego pero… tampoco supe muy bien como acercarme a él, y creo que el hecho de que me hablara me convenció que me esperaría o no sé, esperaba un amor a primera vista.

Él tenía muchas heridas en el corazón, pero… no sé por qué razón ambos pudimos sanarnos mutuamente, fue una relación muy extraña – sonrió y Lee notó ese hecho cuando se inclinó para aplastar el cigarro en el cenicero que había permanecido limpio hasta ese momento – no fuimos una pareja convencional, nuestra relación tal vez nunca debió ser, se podría decir que éramos enemigos pero sólo necesitamos un poco de tiempo y conocernos un poco más, tal vez me cautivó desde el primer momento y no pude apartarlo de mi mente…

Y de tu vida… - dijo Lee un poco triste abrazándose las piernas – lamento ser egoísta pero aún pienso en él y siento que te odio.

Es normal, no esperaba otra reacción, creo que tampoco fui justo, ni te hablé de frente...

Jhm, tampoco éramos novios, en esa relación sólo fuimos amigos.

Aún así yo sabía que te gustaba, debí pensar un poco más las cosas.

No te hubieras casado si te hubiera dicho que lucharía por él? – esa pregunta le oprimió el corazón a Sai hasta el punto de sentir que se asfixiaba de momento.

Lo siento pero no, ahora me resulta imposible pensar que él no sea mío.

Supongo que es normal – suspiró y recargó su frente en sus rodillas – fue mi culpa, creo que no le dediqué el tiempo necesario – Sai sonrió al observar al chico y poniendo su mano sobre la cabeza del otro le acarició los cabellos como se haría con un niño pequeño.

Tampoco es el fin del mundo, te repondrás tarde o temprano, si yo pude hacerlo una vez, tu también podrás – Lee levantó la mirada interrogante pero Sai sólo sonrió, cerró los ojos y sonrió asintiendo con la cabeza.

Aunque dolerá mucho tiempo.

Lo sé, tal vez no sea el indicado pero puedes contar conmigo si necesitas desahogarte.

No creo que recurra a ti, pero gracias de cualquier forma. – dijo por último antes de suspirar y recostar su frente en sus piernas y ambos guardaron silencio, aunque no se sentía más tensión en el ambiente y Sai sonrió mirando el horizonte desde donde estaban, preocuparse de más en ese momento no le ayudaría en nada, seguramente Neji estaría a salvo, si lo habían secuestrado por los _Jinchuuriki_ tenía más esperanzas de que estuviera vivo y que sólo lo torturaran un poco para amedrentarlo, esa sería una semana muy pesada.

- Es un honor tener bajo mis servicios al hijo pródigo – El sillón giró dejando al descubierto a un hombre de mediana edad tal vez cercano a los 40 años tal vez un poco más, de complexión delgada pero varonil con unos brillantes ojos verdes que chocaron contra los azabache de su contra parte, su cabello castaño se encontraba perfectamente cortado y arreglado haciendo lucir de manera espectacular las canas que se entremezclaban en su pelo, se mostraba completamente seguro, la determinación y firmeza de sus movimientos dejaban en evidencia que tenía el completo control de la situación – Nunca esperé que aceptaras mi ofrecimiento.

- Ya no tengo nada mejor que hacer, lo sabes cierto? De otra forma no me habrías mandado llamar – respondió con indiferencia – además hay ciertos hábitos que son difíciles de dejar.

- Sorprendente, acaso nos has extrañado.

- Estuve acostumbrado a un modo de vida muchos años... la vida común y corriente ahora me resulta completamente aburrida y vacía.

- Eso me parece bien, necesito personal y tu siempre fuiste nuestro mejor elemento, eras el heredero de Gaspar lo recuerdas?

Permanecieron en silencio unos segundos, el rostro de Sasuke no cambió su expresión.

- Claro que para aceptarte en mis filas debemos tratar primero un asunto de primordial importancia... sabes a lo que refiero cierto? Nos vendiste, traicionaste a Gaspar – El azabache no dijo nada. – Sabes cuál es el castigo por traición? – Se levantó del asiento que ocupaba, caminó hasta quedar frente al joven. Lo miró a los ojos tratando de ver algo a través de esos ojos – La muerte – dijo tratando de descubrir alguna reacción en los ojos, gesto o movimientos de Sasuke, pero este no mostró ninguna reacción. – Pero sería un desperdicio matarte, lo que quiero saber es porqué la oveja se presenta ante el lobo para que la devore? Eres consciente que has perdido nuestra confianza, que podría matarte, que es ilógica mi propuesta y aún así te has presentado para ponerte bajo mis órdenes, explícame tu reacción.

- Cuando una persona pierde todo, poco le importa su vida, tal vez podría decir que espero que me mates – Gian Pierro sonrió.

- Entiendo, todo esto es porque acabas de perder a la ramerita rubia – un destello rojizo de odio brilló en los ojos de Sasuke – Madura – volvió a decir con seriedad – si quieres vengarlo hazlo – extendió los brazos hacia los lados – no pudiste protegerlo por irte con tu amante, no seas hipócrita, aunque tal vez tu obsesión es porque no encontraste a alguien mejor en la cama – dijo burlón acercándose un poco – si es eso puede que te comprenda – se burló en su cara – su cuerpo es de ensueño, nunca había tenido algo tan hermoso debajo de mi – Sasuke abrió los ojos un segundo para luego cambiar su expresión a una de odio para apretar sus puños. – ...su voz es única – sonrió enfrentando la mirada de Sasuke – sus gemidos fueron fantásticos... – no pudo continuar un golpe en el rostro lo lanzó contra su escritorio, sonrió al sentir como colocaban la punta de un revolver contra su frente, sus guardaespaldas habían registrado a Sasuke por ello sabía que estaba desarmado, con lo que "no contaba" era que tomaría el arma precisamente de sus guardias y lo encañonara.

- Quieres matarme? – sonrió mirándolo a esos brillantes ojos llenos de rabia – sabes porque te educó Gaspar, por tus ojos, no pertenecías a la categoría de los gatos persas, tú eras el cachorro de un tigre de bengala, tienes la fuerza impresa en tu ADN y eras maleable por tu edad, esperaba esta reacción de ti, Gaspar siempre te advirtió que no podías confiar en nadie, por eso es que perdiste a tu "amado novio" porque él perdió tu confianza, por eso mandé vaciar todas las pistolas de esta habitación, si quieres comprobarlo dispara – sonrió con sarcasmo – por eso estás frente a mí… yo no te mandé llamar porque esté esperando tener tu confianza sino porque eres el único que puede entrenar a mi gente, sé que tendré que cuidarme la espalda pero no más de lo que ya lo hago, tu ex novio también quiere matarme y como tú y él hay muchos más, tú lo sabes, has estado con nosotros todos estos años y también sabes que el amor no está hecho para nosotros, nuestro mundo es otro, corre a la par pero en sentido inverso, nosotros destruimos, sólo sobrevive el más fuerte, y los más fuertes somos los que estamos aquí – volvió a sonreír – no te dejaré morir de una forma tan estúpida, cuando estabas destinado a ser el líder de un imperio, tú tienes esa fuerza y si no quieres aprovecharla para ti, entonces trabaja para mí, como me lo has demostrado no te importa tu vida, ni lo que ocurra contigo, has perdido la sensatez y la cordura, así que déjame guiarte hasta que regresen a ti – dijo poniéndose de pie aún con la pistola en la frente.– cuando las recuperes te darás cuenta que esa chico no importaba tanto... pero si después de todo no puedes olvidarlo, si te vuelves un fiel elemento, prometo dártelo de regalo – sintió como Sasuke jalaba del gatillo y el revólver se activaba, pero en efecto nada pasó, la pistola no tenía una sola bala y todos quedaron en silencio y Gian Pierro miró seriamente a Sasuke – eres fuerte, supongo que le debemos eso a tu juventud, será magnífico tenerte de regreso – dijo con una sonrisa burlona, se llevó una mano a la boca limpiando un pequeño hilo de sangre – Tal vez entonces él cambie de opinión, o al menos tendrán mucho tiempo para solucionar sus diferencias – extendió la mano y Sasuke bajó el rostro entregándole el arma – buen chico, llévenlo a su habitación, espero que te guste porque estarás en ella por un largo periodo de prueba – uno de los hombres se acercó poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de Sasuke y este se giró saliendo escoltado de la habitación – "Yo decidiré cuando te pondré la correa para sacarte a pasear." – sonrió pensando para sí mismo.

Tan pronto como quedó sólo con el jefe de sus guardias se volvió hacia este y le soltó un golpe en el rostro.

- Son una partida de inútiles si no hubiera tomado mis precauciones ahora estaría muerto, eres un imbécil junto con tus hombres – bufó molesto obligando a su compañero a bajar la cara en una reverencia de disculpa – Al menos fue lo suficientemente estúpido para meterse en la boca del lobo, a este gato salvaje tendré que domesticarlo, aplíquenle un correctivo, no lo maten y tampoco quiero que lo marquen, no toleraré que le dejen un solo golpe marcado en el rostro, mataré al estúpido que se atreva a pasar por alto esta orden, estoy seguro que tiene algo planeado así que quiero que sus guardias sean los más capacitados, lo que has visto es sólo una muestra de lo que puede hacer, así que quiero que lo vigile alguien capaz de someterlo sin problemas. – El hombre hizo una reverencia y salió del lugar. – vienes por mi cabeza, pero fue la primera y última oportunidad que tuviste para estar frente a mí. – se dijo una vez que había quedado sólo aunque sintió un escalofrío recorrerle el cuerpo, había dejado entrar a la muerte por la puerta grande, pero tenía que minimizar sus riesgos, era cuestión de tiempo para que ese maldito rubio lo encontrara, y su segundo mayor enemigo, sin duda era Sasuke, pero era imposible que supiera todo lo que ocurrió en aquella ocasión o de lo contrario no se hubiera tentado el corazón para matarlo en cuanto lo vio, aunque fuera a golpes, seguramente él también tenía un plan pero primero se encargaría del rubio después tendría más tiempo para pensar en Sasuke, aunque, por qué había aceptado presentarse ante él, realmente… acaso realmente había logrado destrozarlo a tal punto que había perdido la cordura por completo… no, Sasuke era demasiado inteligente… aunque ese había sido su labor por muchos años, sería que estaba recolectando los frutos de su trabajo, habría acabado con la fortaleza de aquel muchacho… sí… por muy inteligente que fuera, nadie puede contra las emociones… son el punto débil de todos, se sonrió a sí mismo, había demostrado una vez más por que fue el brazo derecho de Gaspar y porque merecía más que ese jovenzuelo el legado de Gaspar. – Es todo… - se sonrió - …he ganado. – suspiró tranquilizándose por unos momentos, tenía bajo su custodia a uno de sus enemigos, y ya tenía previsto su siguiente movimiento.

Cuando Neji despertó se topó con la sorpresa de estar amagado, con los ojos vendados.

- Dónde estoy? – preguntó moviendo un poco su entumido cuerpo.

- Finalmente despiertas – le contestó una voz que no reconoció.

- Porqué me tienen aquí?

- Oh, vaya no me digas que no sabes de las actividades extracurriculares de tu novia.

- Qué?

- Oh, pobre, nadie te lo dijo – se burló la voz y Neji no entendió nada de lo que hablaba.

- Explícate!

- Tu novia es una asesina a sueldo. – después de unos minutos de silencio Neji rompió a reír a carcajadas.

- Ahora estoy más tranquilo, eso es una mentira.

- Pobre tonto e iluso, no tienes idea de nada.

- Estás diciendo locuras, si lo que quieres es dinero habla con mi representante, y mi disquera con gusto pagará mi rescate, pero no metas a mi novia.

- Si lo que dices es cierto entonces permanecerás con nosotros una larga temporada… dinero, vaya que absurdo mocoso.

Neji permaneció en silencio no sabía si creerle a esa voz y desconfiar de su novia, o creerle y… si era cierto entonces estaban reteniéndolo como rehén para que Neko no los matara, cierto? de lo contrario si tendría que pasar una larga temporada con ellos, antes que desearan pedir algún rescate para liberarlo, suspiró, su única opción, era tener paciencia.

- Entonces permaneceré aquí mucho tiempo, no tienen por lo menos algo para entretenerme – sonrió.

- Ya me encargaré de borrarte esa sonrisa de los labios – dijo la voz y sintiendo que cerraban una puerta recostó su cabeza contra la cama, no muy cómoda si debía ser honesto y guardó silencio, no sabía si se encontraría solo o alguien había permanecido en la habitación, no escuchaba nada más que su agitado corazón, adrenalina corriendo por sus venas, intentar escapar o dejar que las cosas siguieran su curso? Tal vez podía tomarse unos minutos o un par de horas para pensar en ello, por lo demás ya había decidido que no prestaría atención a las palabras de un maleante, era lo último que su autoestima necesitaba debía mantener su fortaleza y caer en el juego del enemigo era un lujo que no se podía dar

- "Fuerza Neji, necesitas mantener toda la entereza posible" se mentalizaba, respirando profundamente y exhalando lentamente por la boca era como los ejercicios que hacía antes de cada concierto, necesitaba la mente despejada y no llevar la contra, sería estúpido hacerse el héroe en esas condiciones, pero todos sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando su estómago gruñó, entonces supo que tal vez lo dejarían morir de hambre un par de días antes de volver a intentar resquebrajar su voluntad "Demonio esto será más difícil de lo que pensé"- suspiró tratando de reunir todas sus fuerzas y evitando pensar en todas las torturas físicas y psicológicas a las que lo someterían.

Un par de días después Shino se encontraba un poco mejor y fue entonces cuando Sai vio la oportunidad de mandar a los chicos a sus casas lo más lejos posible de la zona de peligro. Lee no se mostró muy cooperador con la idea pero sabiendo que no había nada que pudiera hacer prefirió hacerse a un lado para no entorpecer la posible negociación, después que Sai le explicara un poco la situación, los secuestradores habían solicitado la presentación de los _Jinchuuriki_, en específico de Kyubi para la liberación del vocalista, de lo contrario, las torturas a las que sería sometido no tendrían comparación, les había dicho que tendrían un par de días para pensarlo, aunque no había realmente nada que pensar.

El concierto de los _Jinchuuriki_ no tuvo ningún retraso en su programa y la prensa no se había enterado todavía de lo ocurrido con el vocalista de los _Anbu_, para todos, las cosas seguían su curso normal aunque para los implicados las cosas se ponían cada día más tensas, la fecha fijada para la misión era la noche del concierto pese a que Gian Pierro todavía no había marcado una fecha para concluir la negociación, debían adelantarse y lucir tranquilos ante el enemigo, su primer paso era inspirarle la confianza de estar manejando completamente la situación.

A las cinco se cierra la barra del 33  
pero Mario no sale hasta las seis  
y si encima le toca hacer caja despídete  
casi siempre se le hace de día  
mientras María ya se ha puesto en pié  
ha hecho la casa  
ha hecho hasta el café  
y le espera medio desnuda

Mario llega cansado y saluda  
sin mucho afán  
quiere cama pero otra variedad  
y María se moja las ganas en el café  
magdalenas del sexo convexo  
luego al trabajo en un gran almacén  
cuando regresa no hay más que un somier  
taciturno que usar por turnos

Cruz de navajas por una mujer  
brillos mortales despuntan al alba  
sangres que tiñen de malva  
el amanecer 

Pero hoy como ha habido redada en el 33  
Mario vuelve a las cinco menos diez  
por su calle vacía a lo lejos sólo se ve  
a unos novios comiéndose a besos  
y el pobre Mario se quiere morir  
cuando se acerca para descubrir  
que es María con compañía 

Cruz de navajas por una mujer  
brillos mortales despuntan al alba  
sangres que tiñen de malva  
el amanecer 

Sobre Mario de bruces tres cruces  
una en la frente la que más dolió  
otra en el pecho la que le mató  
y otra miente en el noticiero  
dos drogadictos en plena ansiedad  
roban y matan a Mario postigo  
mientras su esposa es testigo  
desde el portal

en vez de cruz de navajas por una mujer  
brillos mortales despuntan al alba  
sangres que tiñen de malva el amanecer.

Neko terminó de cantar la última canción del concierto, las últimas estrofas le hicieron saltar el corazón del pecho, y un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda, sintiéndola como un mal presagio de la misión que apenas comenzaba. "Sangres que tiñen de malva el amanecer." Y con esa última estrofa que quedó resonando en su mente dieron fin al espectáculo musical de esa noche, con un último deseo de la cantante. "por favor, que no le pase nada"

Aunque los tres chicos sonreían al final del concierto, esas sonrisas no eran de felicidad era una máscara que debían utilizar ante los medios y su público… ya que sólo tendrían que viajar una o dos horas hacia la localización exacta de la mansión de Gian Pierro, donde Konohamaru con todo su equipo técnico ya los estaba esperando Shikamru y Yamato los escoltarían y servirían de refuerzo en caso de ser necesario y tanto Kakashi como Temari estarían al pendiente que la misión saliera conforme a lo planeado.

Notas de autora.

Canción "Cruz de Navajas" Mecano.

Novahikaru

1 Octubre 2010


	56. Chapter 56

**LA FUERZA DEL DESTINO.**

Capítulo 56

Tan pronto como la noche cubrió todo con su manto, un pequeño auto se desplazó por las calles de la ciudad, con cautela se estacionó a tan sólo unas cuadras de una residencia con una muralla rodeándola y los chicos bajaron para subir poco después a la camioneta donde Konohamaru las esperaba.

El ducto de la ventilación es el más seguro para que ingresen al interior de la casa, llegando al punto marcado en el mapa se dividirán en los dos grupos planeados, el camino verde los llevará directamente al ascensor que utilizan para llegar al "calabozo", el camino rojo te llevará al segundo piso donde saldrás directamente al estudio de Gian Pierro, hay dos guardias fuera del estudio así que debes tener cuidado de no ser escuchado, las puertas se abren hacia adentro.

Entonces habrá que bloquearlas – dijo Naruto ajustándose el par de guantes de cuero que utilizaba para no dejar ninguna huella dactilar.

Tu única salida será la ventana o crear una salida con algún explosivo.

Entendido.

Yo te esperaré en el primer piso ya que hayamos rescatado a Neji, si veo que puedo acercarme un poco más a tu posición lo haré. – le informó Gaara.

Trataré que no tengas que regresar por mi – dijo Naruto respirando profundamente y exhalando profundamente.

Hinata tú has recorrido virtualmente el camino que han de seguir, pero aún así te pido que seas cautelosa – dijo Konohamaru al ver a la chica más pálida de lo normal – Los chicos somos más fuertes de lo que piensas – le sonrió tratando de darle esperanzas.

Tan pronto como Hinata había reaccionado el día del secuestro no tardó en interceptar nuevamente las cámaras, estaba al tanto de todas las torturas que le habían hecho a Neji, lo dejaban todo el día atado en el patio principal bajo el inclemente rayo de sol y hasta pasada la media noche le ofrecían algo de comer y beber, tratando de mermar sus fuerzas, seguramente a esas alturas el chico ya hubiera perdido bastantes kilos aunque no se le notaban a simple vista, si lucía un poco maltrecho pero agradecía el que no lo hubieran golpeado, pero eso sería lo que harían si no lograban rescatarlo esa noche, se sabía el camino de memoria tanto de ingreso como de escape, pero aún así el nerviosismo de la misión estaba presente.

Yo estaré contigo – le sonrió Gaara y la ojiperla asintió respirando también profundamente.

Vamos. – dijo Naruto y Konohamaru les entregó al rubio y a la azabache dos aparatos en cuyas pantallas brillaba el mapa electrónico que los habría de guiar.

Esperen unos minutos, tengo que interceptar la señal de las cámaras de seguridad – Konohamaru seguía tecleando unas cosas en una computadora y conforme lo hacía las pantallas que rodeaban el monitor se iban encendiendo con la señal de las cámaras de seguridad que mostraban el interior de la mansión. – Listo ahora pueden entrar, lamento que tengan que entrar por la puerta de servicio pero es la que les permitirá un acceso menos problemático, Yamato y Shikamaru estarán escoltando las otras dos puertas, a la mayoría de los guardias se les ha suministrado un somnífero durante la cena, así que no debe extrañarles encontrar a dos o tres fuera de combate.

Se escucha todo tan fácil. – dijo Hinata.

Tenemos sensores de movimiento interceptados así que los estaré vigilando y alertando de cualquier posible eventualidad, Naruto una vez que hayan sacado a Neji de la mansión tienes máximo 10 minutos para salir.

Yo regresaré por él.

Aún así, sólo tendrán 10 minutos, no queremos tener que recurrir a los explosivos que se han sembrado en la mansión.

No quiero que haya heridos Konohamaru. – dijo Naruto un poco serio.

Son sólo distractores, pero prefiero no tener que recurrir a ello, así que no sobrepasen los 10 minutos.

Entiendo – dijo Kyubi y los tres chicos respiraron profundamente.

Suerte chicos – les deseó Konohamaru y los tres asintieron antes de salir finalmente de la camioneta y desplazándose como sombras bajo el manto de la oscuridad llegaron a la entrada posterior de la mansión, Konohamaru se encargaba de bloquear la señal de las cámaras de seguridad por donde ellos pasaban para evitar que fueran detectados.

Tan pronto como los tres hubieran recargado la espalda contra la muralla un ligero "pip" seguido del click de seguridad de la puerta, les indicó que Konohamaru había accesado a los códigos de seguridad, Kyubi empujó la puerta y esta cedió libremente, permitiéndoles entrar, recorrer el patio en plena oscuridad no fue problema como tampoco lo fue el llegar a la pared donde el ducto de la ventilación se encontraba.

Shukaku hizo los honores de abrir la compuerta del ducto con un sofisticado destornillador eléctrico.

Una puerta de acceso al instante – sonrió el pelirrojo antes de hacer una ligera reverencia a sus amigos, Kyubi fue el primero en ingresar por dicho ducto.

Espero que no sufran de claustrofobia porque ahí se está un tanto ajustado de espacio – sonrió Kyubi volviendo a salir sólo para decir esas palabras a sus amigos.

A partir de este momento debemos guardar absoluto silencio, los ductos conducen el sonido con mucha facilidad.

Lo sé – dijo Kyubi para finalmente desaparecer por el ducto, la siguiente en seguirlo fue Neko mientras que Shukaku marcaba la retaguardia de la marcha.

Deslizarse por aquel ducto no era el sueño de toda una vida pero debían ser pacientes y rogar por no caer presas de un ataque de claustrofobia, el aire caliente y frío que atravesaba el ducto no hacía más fácil la marcha pero no decayeron los ánimos, pasar por las ventanillas que daban al interior era toda una proesa debían asegurarse que no hubiera nadie ni remotamente cerca, aunque iban vestidos de negro lo cual facilitaba el pasar desapercibidos pero aún así no debían tentar a la suerte, eran presas fáciles en ese estrecho lugar, por otro lado.

Los veré después – susurró Kyubi al notar que llegaban al lugar donde el camino se bifurcaban marcando la separación de los dos ductos – suerte.

A ti también – susurró Shukaku y dejó ir al rubio para seguir con su camino, animando a Neko con un leve toque de su mano sobre su pantorrilla, la chica se encontraba recostada paralizada contra el suelo del ducto, escuchó un leve suspiro y nuevamente se pusieron en marcha por el otro camino, no podía verla pero estaba seguro que Neko tenía una expresión preocupada en ese momento.

Kyubi sonrió al ver por aquellas rendijas el rostro de Gian Pierro, se encontraba escribiendo algo en una libreta, sentado frente a su elegante escritorio de caoba, tan concentrado mientras el ligero humo de un puro que se consumía en el cenicero inundaba un poco el ambiente, "perfecto" pensó el chico, era una ironía que Gian Pierro mismo hubiera desactivado los sensores de humo, se cubrió el rostro con el cuello de su camiseta, mientras dejaba caer por entre las rendijas una pequeña novedad de la colección de Konohamaru, una microbomba somnífera que dormiría profundamente al hombre por cinco minutos, era justo el tiempo que necesitaba para amordazarlo y dejarlo a su merced.

Tan pronto como la pequeña cápsula tocó la alfombra se abrió, sonrió mientras pensaba "que lástima hubiera sido más espectacular si hubiera salido una gran cortina de humo" pero contrario a su sarcasmo sus ojos se afilaron en espera, no pasaron más de unos segundos antes de ver como el hombre caía pesadamente contra la superficie del escritorio.

"Show time" sonrió finalmente.

Por el contrario llegar al sótano llevó más tiempo del esperado, no esperaban que alguien utilizara el ascensor pero eso les había favorecido a tal grado que no tuvieron que conectar el aparato para manipular la caja del ascensor, con lo que no contaron fue que los ocupantes del ascensor se demorarían en abandonar el cubículo, tal vez sólo fuera un par de minutos pero logró poner a prueba la paciencia de ambos chicos.

Neko exhaló el aire que contenían sus pulmones al darse cuenta que las puertas del ascensor se cerraban sin escuchar más las voces en el interior, se encontraban sobre la superficie del aparato, Shukaku fue el primero en ingresar al cubículo desplazando la tapa superior, ambos se colocaron a los costados con precaución, mientras escuchaban la voz de Konohamaru a través del audífono que tenían colocado en el oído cada uno.

Esto será más fácil de lo que esperé.

En que piso estamos Konohamaru. – preguntó Shukaku

En el "calabozo" – dijo tranquilo el chico.

Hay alguien fuera del ascensor.

Todo está despejado. – y con toda precaución salieron del lugar, el sótano no parecía tener nada en particular parecía el piso de cualquier hotel, aunque las puertas de acero inoxidable que se mostraban eran las que hacían la más importante diferencia.

Puertas insonorizadas. – susurró Shukaku.

Vamos – Neko avanzó con cautela hacia donde sabía se encontraba el cuarto en el que retenían a Neji, tan pronto como llegaron al lugar se colocaron a los costados de la puerta esperando a que esta se abriera, no había guardias cerca, y Konohamaru se había encargado de dejar encerrados a mas de alguno que podría llegar a estorbar, mientras que otros tantos estaban fuera de combate.

Oh, oh – dijo Konohamaru a través del audífono.

Qué sucede? – se preocupó Neko.

No puedo abrir la puerta de la celda de Neji

Qué?

Tendrán que desactivar los seguros manualmente – dijo Konohamaru aunque no de muy buena gana.

Dónde están? – dijo Shukaku seriamente.

A su lado derecho al final del pasillo… – pero no pudo continuar ya que el seguro se desactivó en ese momento y la puerta se abrió un poco – se abrió?

Luego habrá tiempo para preguntas – dijo Shukaku entrando en la habitación seguido de Neko, tan pronto como estuvieron dentro encontraron a Neji, atado de brazos y piernas en una cruz había una luz que lo iluminaba justo sobre su cabeza, lo demás era oscuridad, el chico se encontraba dormido en apariencia – andando.

En el centro de seguridad de la mansión se puede ver a un par de guardias inconscientes amordazados, y una sombra con la mano junto al botón que desactivaba la celda de Neji.

Neko se apresuró a cortar las amarras de Neji, con cuidado de que el chico no callera al suelo, con ayuda de Shukaku, entre los dos recostaron el cuerpo de Neji en el suelo.

Neji. – le susurró Neko al oído, el chico se removió un poco, y la chica logró percibir entre sus brazos una cierta delgadez en el cuerpo del chico. – Neji. – volvió a decir, el joven abrió los ojos parpadeando un par de veces.

Neko… – susurró – no, quién eres, porque tampoco eres Hime? - preguntó el chico mirándola con algo de recelo.

Yo… – la chica no supo que decir.

Hemos venido por ti, prometo que habrá tiempo para responder todas tus preguntas pero este no es el lugar ni el momento, puedes levantarte – le preguntó Shukaku.

Sí – dijo con la voz reseca, con el cuerpo tembloroso se puso de pie, y aunque Neko tomó uno de sus brazos y rodeó su hombro para ayudarlo el chico no volteó a verla. – Será mejor que camine yo sólo – dijo como excusa – no estoy tan mal como tú crees. – agregó apartándose de la chica, lo cual afectó un poco el ánimo de la ojiperla.

Está bien Neko, de cualquier forma debemos estar alerta, y será más fácil si camina él solo, Konohamaru, tenemos a Neji, despéjanos la salida.

Correcto… ya pueden salir – dijo tras un rápido vistazo a las cámaras de seguridad. – Neko iré cortando la luz por donde vayan pasando para darles un poco más de facilidad de movimiento.

Gracias Konohamaru, nos será de gran ayuda. – dijo la azabache.

Shukaku le extendió un visor a Neji

Toma esto te ayudará a ver en la oscuridad. – después de eso Shukaku se alistó para abrir la puerta – yo iré por delante y tú, te encargarás de cubrir la retaguardia y de vigilar a tu novio, si ves cualquier anomalía detendremos la marcha, no necesitamos problemas en este momento.

Bien – tan pronto como la puerta se abrió las luces se apagaron, Shukaku, Neko y Neji encendieron sus lentes de visión nocturna y tomando de la mano a Neji. El chico se encontraba ciertamente desconcertado no estaba acostumbrado a esa clase de situaciones y aunque en efecto la oscuridad los ayudaba a pasar desapercibidos, no le alegraba confirmar todas las cosas que su secuestrador le había dicho, se mordió el labio inferior y se preguntó, qué chica sería su novia realmente?

Konohamaru se encargó de guiar al grupo hasta que salieron por el ascensor a la planta baja, una vez ahí no podían arriesgarse a apagar las luces como medida de seguridad, pero no impidió que los chicos se pudieran desplazar con sigilo hasta un salón que daba al jardín.

Cómo te encuentras Neji? – preguntó Shukaku una vez que estuvieron recargados contra la pared exterior de la mansión.

Bien, no se preocupen – dijo en un tono indiferente tratando de no sonar desilusionado.

Cuál es el siguiente movimiento Konohamaru?

Estoy moviendo la camioneta para que no tengan que caminar hasta acá, dame un minuto para llegar, una vez ahí tendrán que llegar a la puerta que se encuentra justo del otro lado del jardín.

Está demasiado lejos – dijo Shukaku preocupado.

Tendrán tres minutos de oscuridad así que visualicen bien la dirección y los posibles obstáculos.

Crees poder correr Neji? – le preguntó Shukaku y el chico asintió seguro.

Sólo estoy un poco débil pero no creo desmayarme – sonrió ligeramente.

Listos, ya estoy frente a la puerta y esta está abierta. – dijo Konohamaru.

Espera Konohamaru estoy viendo un par de guardias en un costado del jardín – habló Neko.

Entonces esperemos a que se retiren lo suficiente.

Los tres chicos permanecieron en silencio escondidos tras un par de arbustos observando cómo los guardias realizaban su ronda como cualquier otra noche, al parecer nadie había levantado sospechas pues todo se desarrollaba con tranquilidad, cinco minutos después y tras una espera que les pareció eterna, pero que a Neji le sirvió para reunir todas sus energías, la señal de Konohamaru se hizo presente, y la oscuridad reinó en ese sector del jardín.

Corran – susurró Shukaku lo suficientemente en alto para que sus compañeros lo escucharan y no fue necesario repetir la indicación pues los tres cruzaron en menos de un minuto la distancia que separaba a la mansión de la salida que se abría como vía de escape, por un momento un tonto pensamiento invadió a Neji, recordó los juegos de escondidas que solía jugar de niño en la cual se debía llegar a un punto gritando "salvado" para quedar inmune del buscador, era una situación ridículamente similar, sólo que en esta no sabía si podría quedar inmune de sus secuestradores sólo gritando "salvado" al llegar a la puerta de entrada, y justo cuando el primer jadeo de cansancio salió de su boca a pesar de la adrenalina que lo recorría por completo, llegaron a la puerta y sin tiempo para recuperarse Neko lo tomó de la mano y lo sacó de la mansión por esa puerta y sin saber en qué momento ya se encontraba dentro de esa camioneta jadeando por recuperar el aire que se le había escapado en la carrera y temblando un poco por todas las emociones que lo recorrían, se sentía como un niño demasiado pequeño al que lo arrojan a un mundo completamente nuevo sin la protección de sus padres, tal vez se sentía desolado, con miedo, pero aliviado y a salvo, eran demasiado contradictorios sus sentimientos.

Neji – Neko le tocó el hombro y el chico volteó a verla sintiendo que en ese momento le castañeaban los dientes a pesar que la noche no era para nada fría.

Está en shock, dale un poco de refresco y unos minutos para que se tranquilice – dijo Konohamaru extendiéndole una bebida a Neko.

Un golpe de azúcar para el cerebro – dijo Shukaku al ver que Konohamaru volteaba a verlo.

Lamento no traer algo con harina, no se me ocurrió pensar en el secuestrado.

Sin bromas Konohamaru, dónde está Kyubi?

Su marca indica que sigue en el despacho de Gian Pierro.

Entonces regreso por él.

Shukaku – dijo Neko volteando a ver a su amigo con preocupación.

Sólo queda Kyubi, estamos a la mitad de la misión Neko, resiste un poco y cuida de tu novio, tendrás que explicarle muchas cosas después de la misión.

Cuídate – fue lo único que dijo como queriendo ignorar las últimas palabras de su amigo.

Puedes regresar por el mismo camino que acaban de salir, Yamato y Shikamaru ya se han movido de lugar tenemos autos en las tres puertas salgan por la que les quede más cercana, no lo piensen dos veces, los autos estarán encendidos a partir de este momento

Entonces seremos rápidos en nuestra fuga. – sonrió Shukaku.

Muy bien, que termine el medio tiempo, es hora de la segunda parte del espectáculo – dijo el pelirrojo ajustándose los guantes como Kyubi lo había hecho en su momento, se ciñó bien el cinturón donde mantenía su arma y el radio transmisor, así como unas cuantas bombas de humo y explosivos, se ajustó bien los lentes y la navaja que guardaba en el costado de su bota – Díganle a Kyubi que tiene cinco minutos para salir.

Suerte Shukaku – dijeron ambos chicos antes que saliera de la camioneta y se internara de nuevo en la casa.

Cuál es tu verdadero nombre? – Preguntó Neji, tras unos minutos de haber reaccionado, justo cuando Shukaku había cerrado la puerta.

Te contaré todo si puedes esperar a que mis amigos salgan de esa mansión – volteó a verlo y el chico ya no respondió nada.

_Yo sé que muy pronto estaré junto a él_

_junto a mi amado a quien tanto extrañé_

_sus ojos miel_

_su tibia piel_

_son los recuerdos de él que conservé_

Hola Cariño – sintió un escalofrío bajarle por la médula al escuchar esa suave voz en un susurro junto a su oído, al recobrar el conocimiento. – espero que me hayas extrañado. – el hombre sólo pudo abrir los ojos con asombro, mientras su corazón latía fuertemente en su pecho, pero no se lo dejó ver en primera instancia.

Se encontraba amordazado y atado a una silla, sentía como la figura se desplazaba en su espalda y frente a él la puerta se encontraba atrancada con una espada que el reconoció como de su colección privada que ornamentaba su estudio. El rubio caminó hasta colocarse frente al hombre y sonrió inocentemente.

No creí poder encontrarte, mira que fue difícil, eres un pez muy escurridizo – dijo con un tono infantil mientras sonreía. – pero logré encontrarte por un ligero error que cometiste, a pesar de que me esforcé en tenderte miles de carnadas y a ti te consta eso – sonrió.

Una gota de sudor frío le resbaló por la frente al hombre pero no cambió su expresión seria, aunque sentía su corazón ahora latiéndole en la garganta.

_Fue un largo camino el que tuve que andar_

_para encontrar finalmente la paz_

_tanto lloré en soledad_

_pues su partida marcó mi final_

Tal vez tu no lo recuerdes estabas enfocado en otra cosa, pero sabes lo que dijiste cuando terminaste en mi interior – se acercó a su oído pero sin tocarlo le susurró un nombre. – Helena.

El hombre respiró con dificultad cerrando los ojos, ese nombre le crispó los nervios de todo el cuerpo.

Que conveniente que después de ese día, investigué a todas y cada una de las Helenas con las que me encontré sólo para dar contigo, no? aunque me extrañas, conociendo la calaña de hombre que eres, digo por que tomarse la molestia de proteger a tu querida hijastra con el apellido de su verdadero padre "Claret" y no hacerle lo mismo que me hiciste a mí y quien sabe a cuantas personas más, me cuesta creer que puedas tener algo de respeto por alguien o por algo.

El hombre sólo permanecía con los ojos cerrados.

_gloria_

_te has ido a un mundo donde no hay dolor_

_donde te entibian los Kyubios del sol_

_en el que puedes cantar y sentir_

_la felicidad corriendo en tu interior_

_como quisiera estar junto a ti._

Acaso realmente esa chica representaba tanta pureza para ti – sonrió con malicia. – no te preocupes yo me encargaré de destruir esa pureza, créeme todo lo que yo sufrí se verá multiplicado por 1000 sobre ella – sonrió con una sádica frialdad mirando al hombre a los ojos. – y no me tocaré el corazón para decirle que fue un regalo de su nuevo padre.

El hombre se sacudió tratando de librarse de las ataduras pero el simple hecho de moverse le demostraba que sus articulaciones estaban atadas de manera que le produjeran un inmenso dolor al intentarlo.

_El verde pasto en mis dedos sentir_

_y entre las flores poder reposar_

_pero sé que aún debo esperar_

_en medio de todo el dolor que sentí_

_la dulce tonada de un viejo violín_

_se escuchó en mi habitación_

_y de inmediato me hizo reaccionar_

Te sugiero que no lo hagas si lograras soltarte - levantó la vista – esa hermosa espada de la edad media caerá sobre tu cabeza y créeme que no será nada agradable – se burló el joven y el hombre levantó la vista encontrándose en efecto bajo la mira de una puntiaguda y gruesa espada también de su colección. – es divertido, también para los brancaleone utilicé un divertido mecanismo como éste, sólo que en su caso si uno se desataba irremediablemente estrangularía al otro, debiste ver cómo me divertí escuchando sus atormentados llantos, sabía que como eran tan egoístas y brutos nunca pensarían en el otro ni en tratar de buscar una solución en conjunto, si lo hubieran hecho se habrían dado cuenta que mi intención no era matarlos sino sólo torturarlos, pero como ambos eran escoria ninguno de los dos sobrevivió.

_Esa melodía logró aliviar_

_todos los pesares de mi corazón_

_por eso hoy_

_te digo, mi amor_

_que al fin he hallado la tranquilidad_

El chico ahora se encontraba frente a él y apuntándolo con una pistola siguió hablando.

Tengo poco tiempo pero comprenderás que esto, no es nada personal - esa imagen le pareció una suerte de deja vú a Gian Pierro, las mismas palabras, los mismos actos pero ahora era a él a quien le apuntaban al pecho con una pistola, el rubio sonrió sabiendo que su pistola tenía colocado el silenciador. – también comprenderás que no puedo matarte así nada más, así que te apuntaré al pecho, pero no al corazón, no quiero que mueras… aún… quiero que sufras lo mismo que yo, sentirás el dolor… la sangre te quemará el pecho, será muy divertido esperar a que pases tus últimos momentos, en la misma agonía que yo pasé, será ojo por ojo y diente por diente, sentirás que la vida se te escapa por el cuerpo, y te acompañará la desesperación cuando sepas que nadie vendrá a ayudarte y el miedo que provoca la muerte lenta.

Pero aunque estaba frente al hombre no disparó, Gian Pierro tenía los ojos cerrados escuchando todo lo que experimentaría su cuerpo en cuanto ese chico jalara el gatillo, y lo sabía porque ese chico había experimentado todo eso cuando fue él quien jaló el gatillo en aquella ocasión, pero después de unos segundos en silencio y que nada pasó abrió los ojos encontrando al chico aún de pie, aún apuntándolo con aquella arma.

_Gloria_

_sé que en el cielo tu me esperarás_

_mientras le canto a la felicidad_

_iremos juntos a la eternidad_

_donde sólo hay dicha y prosperidad_

No te emociones, tu vida terminará hoy, es sólo que quiero que me mires a los ojos, pues te tengo una última pregunta – lo miró fijamente y en ese momento sintió como las lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos. – Por qué?

Todo permaneció en silencio unos segundos mientras las lágrimas resbalaban por las mejillas del rubio.

_Nos apoyaremos en nuestro amor_

_quedarán atrás lágrimas y dolor_

_será el inicio en el que tú y yo_

_ya no tendremos un final_

Qué pecado lo suficientemente grande cometió mi bebé, para pagar con su propia vida? – miró a los ojos al hombre y este le devolvió una mirada seria. – no espero que me respondas, mi respuesta siempre fue el que era hijo de Sasuke, y yo no era a quien Gaspar tenía contemplado para pareja de su heredero – lo miró con odio – o tal vez, eran tantos tus deseos por lastimarlo, que no hallaste una mejor manera, que matando a su hijo. – después de eso sonrió con inocencia nuevamente – te mostraste muy egoísta, así que yo también lo seré – y disparó sabiendo que el silenciador estaba puesto – no puedo dejar que esto termine pronto – la profunda herida del pecho sangraba pero el hombre no murió, tal cual lo había planeado el rubio, el hombre comenzó a llorar al sentir que en efecto la vida se le escapaba del cuerpo por la pérdida de sangre. – destruiste mi final feliz, si hubieras dejado en paz la vida de mi bebé, hubiera respetado tu vida también.

**Notas de Autora: **

Canción. "Gloria" de la serie Kuroshitsuji, me basé en la adaptación Fandub, probablemente la puedan encontrar en you tube.

Antes de que me maten, quiero decir que este es el último capítulo que tengo escrito, así que a partir de aquí tendrán que esperar como todas las versiones y lugares donde estoy publicando para saber en que termina, no sé para cuando podré escribir y publicar, todo dependerá de mi trabajo y lo más seguro es que sea ya para las vacaciones de diciembre, así que ahora si me retiro antes de que se me venga la marabunta encima.

Novahikaru

10 Noviembre 2010


	57. Chapter 57

**LA FUERZA DEL DESTINO.**

Capítulo 57

Había terminado de bañarse y cambiarse ya era bastante tarde pero por ese día nada importaba, la felicidad que le recorría el cuerpo sería su excusa perfecta, tocaron a la puerta y dejó lo que se encontraba haciendo, para correr a responder, todas sus defensas bajas y sin precaución abrió la puerta donde dos hombres altos la esperaban y demasiado tarde se dio cuenta de su error cuando un pañuelo con cloroformo la adormeció en los brazos de uno de aquellos extraños y su pesadilla dio comienzo.

Lo primero que supo al despertar era que se encontraba en una cama, con las manos atadas a la espalda, perfectamente amordazado, pasó todo un día ahí sin que nadie se dignara a prestarle un poco de atención y se tranquilizó un poco al pensar que tal vez todo estaría bien si permanecía sólo así, pero cuando volvió a adormecerse y despertar se encontraba atado a una silla, seguramente la habían sedado, fue ahí donde conoció el terrible interrogatorio de Esteban, cuando volvió a despertar conoció a Cerbero, pensó que sería una persona temible, pero por el contrario le tendió una mano, no quería derrumbarse, pero realmente estaba asustado tras el interrogatorio, Cerbero le hizo compañía pese a no saber nada del por qué lo tenían ahí, fue él quien lo ayudó a escapar la primera vez, dejando la puerta sin llave, y él había logrado desatar sus cuerdas, en ese intento fallido conoció a los Brancaleone y sus nada agradables métodos de castigo, con el cuerpo marcado y adolorido volvió a despertar, podría jurar que ya llevaba cerca de una semana de sufrimiento, pero su espíritu aún estaba intacto, hasta que conoció a Gian Pierro, primero le dijo que Sasuke se había ido a París, dato que con el tiempo confirmó, pero que en ese momento fue empleado como arma en su contra para debilitarlo, querían sembrar la duda en su corazón y no podía dejarse vencer, lo que no sabía era que ahora que le habían marcado el cuerpo, el castigo no sería menor para sus secuestradores y a esas alturas tal vez les convendría quitarle la vida, así que eso dejaba abierta la puerta a todas las posibilidades de sufrimiento.

La segunda vez que lo vio su cuerpo no reaccionaba se encontraba anestesiada su conciencia y entre la bruma de un mal sueño fue testigo de su violación sin que pudiera reaccionar para defenderse pero su cuerpo si lo hizo por instinto y al escucharlo gemir el nombre de la que ahora sabía era su hijastra comprendió que lo que quería era desfogar todo ese enfermizo amor en otro cuerpo para no perder el derecho de contemplar a la dueña de esos insanos pensamientos, y creyó que tal vez podría llegar a tenerle lástima por un momento y seguir viviendo, tomando ese recuerdo como una pesadilla que nunca pasó, pues si se hubiera defendido lo habría lastimado y las marcas de su cuerpo le recordarían constantemente ese momento, así que esa noche entre lágrimas se prometió olvidar, y al despertar odió a los brancaleone, pues por su causa le habían realizado diversos exámenes de sangre para saber si no había tenido alguna otra repercusión en su organismo el castigo que le habían impuesto, lo que sólo sirvió para que descubrieran el secreto que sólo le tenía pensado decir al dueño de su corazón.

Un hijo? – le preguntó de forma burlona Gian Pierro cuando despertó nuevamente no del todo consciente – así que estás preñado – dijo de forma despectiva – el vástago de Sasuke… un hijo legítimo – sonrió de medio lado y dio la media vuelta antes de salir, sus ojos pesaban y cayó nuevamente en la inconsciencia.

Ese fue su peor despertar, cuando abrió los ojos adolorido sentía que un cálido líquido resbalaba por entre sus piernas, la consistencia era espesa por lo que tuvo miedo pero al bajar la vista lo supo… sangraba, en medio de su sueño narcótico le habían hecho algo y ahora se encontraba desangrándose, su instinto "materno" se encendió a tope y se removió tratando de soltarse, debía escapar, si aún había esperanza debía llegar cuanto antes a un hospital…

No te desgastes, ya es muy tarde, no tienes nada en tu interior ahora – esas palabras le cayeron como balde de agua fría. – el doctor dijo que estarás sangrando varios días así que te recomiendo que te tranquilices – su cuerpo tembló hasta que su mente colapsó y nuevamente aquella oscura inconsciencia, se encontraba como zombi el día que decidieron matarlo, sólo sintió como lo habían llevado al que sería el lugar de su ejecución, llovía, y el cielo era rojo como si predijera que se derramaría sangre esa noche, esa pistola apuntándole.

Espero que comprendas que esto no es nada personal – había dicho por último antes de dispararle en mitad del pecho y supo que moriría cuando su cuerpo mojado por agua, sangre y lágrimas comenzó a sentir el frío, cayendo nuevamente en la inconsciencia, rogando a cualquier deidad para que su sufrimiento finalmente terminara.

La voz de Kakashi lo despertó, se encontraba entre sus brazos, al parecer lo habían encontrado pero se encontraba exhausto y sólo deseaba que los médicos no tuvieran tanta suerte para poder terminar sus días terrenales de una vez, pero no se cumplió su deseo. Estuvo internado un par de horas en una clínica, donde el doctor se encargó de estabilizarlo y de confirmar todas las atrocidades que habían hecho con su cuerpo así como la pérdida de su hijo.

Tan pronto como pude ponerme en pie sin dejar que mis heridas sanaran, comencé mi persecución por sus cabezas, por todas y cada una de las cabezas de los que estuvieron en contacto conmigo sin mostrar compasión, sólo Esteban permanecerá con vida pero dentro de esa prisión me encargaré de que su sufrimiento se compare al que infringió a sus víctimas. – sonrió Naruto de pié frente al hombre que se desangraba.

Todos los que portaban el radio transmisor escuchaban las palabras de Kyubi, Shukaku permaneció helado contra una de las paredes de aquella mansión, mientras que Konohamaru, Neko y Neji hacían lo mismo en la camioneta, tal revelación los tenía impactados.

Oh, por Dios – dijo Neko cubriéndose la boca y cayendo de rodillas, y un sentimiento de tristeza y miedo le recorrió el cuerpo, sentía ganas de llorar y por extraño que parezca, Neji se acercó y la abrazó para consolarla, no entendía muchas cosas, pero esa chica seguía siendo su Neko.

Tranquila – le susurró al oído y ella volteó a verlo con lágrimas en los ojos, pero ninguno supo que decirse en ese momento, era un extraño sentimiento de impotencia y comprensión.

Espero que te hayas divertido con mi sufrimiento – se apartó una lágrima del rostro- porque yo estoy gozando infinitamente del tuyo.

El hombre bajó el rostro trataba de moverse lo menos posible para evitar desangrarse si tenía alguna esperanza era conservar la calma si su pulso aumentaba perdería más sangre.

Yo me salvé por caer inconsciente y que me dieron los primeros auxilios tan pronto como me encontraron pero tú no correrás con la misma suerte – El hombre volteó a verlo – porque mi intención es matarte, no me conformo con hacerte sufrir y torturarte – miró su reloj - aunque ya no hay tiempo. - Levantó la pistola.

Creo que te topaste con la horma de tus zapatos, nunca creíste que una de tus víctimas volviera a cobrar venganza cierto? pues sorpresa, creo que soy quien te hará pagar todos tus pecados, los guardias no tardan en darse cuenta de mi presencia así que, espero que comprendas que esto no es nada personal. – sonrió apuntándolo nuevamente con su pistola y levantó la mirada hacia algún punto detrás del hombre y no disparó, aunque el sonido de una pistola cortando cartucho le llamó la atención.

Y comprenderás que esto para mí, es totalmente personal Gian Pierro – La voz de Sasuke fue lo que escuchó y que hizo que sus ojos se abrieran al máximo al sentir que una segunda pistola se colocaba en su cabeza – así que mataste a mi hijo, y violaste a mi prometido para destrozarme, creíste que Gaspar iba a dejarte su imperio, que trágica es la vida, ahora dejas a nuestro cuidado a tu "Hermosa Helena" como solías llamarla, creo que es una buena moneda de cambio – aunque Gian Pierro no lo observó, por el tono con el que salían las palabras de esos labios supo que sonreía - Será un placer darte el tiro de gracia - fue lo último que pudo escuchar, segundos después una segunda bala le atravesaba el cuello perforando su carótida de lado a lado, haciéndole sentir la desesperación al atragantarse con su propia sangre, en menos de cinco segundos podía escucharse el aire tratando de ser arrastrado hasta los pulmones con desesperación sin mucho éxito, ambos retrocedieron cuando el hombre comenzó a convulsionar por la pérdida de sangre.

Naruto bajó el arma al ver lo ocurrido y guardó silencio, era lo único que podía concederle a Sasuke, ambos se miraron a los ojos sin decirse nada, cuando finalmente Gian Pierro inclinó la cabeza y la sangre ya se encharcaba sobre el tapete donde se encontraba.

Terminó. – dijo Naruto un par de lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas, apretó los puños, mientras Gian Pierro daba sus últimos suspiros de vida.

Perdóname – fue lo único que dijo Sasuke, pero ninguno de los dos se movió.

Un sonido en su comunicador lo hizo ponerse en alerta – Shukaku?

Kyubi – Gaara lloraba a lágrima viva en el otro lado del comunicador. – Sai se está muriendo – dijo sin dejar de llorar. – ayúdame! – rogó el joven con desesperación.

Sai – dijo abriendo sus ojos completamente y Sasuke también lo miró preocupado – debemos salir de aquí.

Hay un pasadizo detrás del librero, sígueme – Sasuke lo guió fuera de la habitación, y entonces Naruto supo cómo había entrado sin que él lo hubiera notado, ambos salieron del despacho de Gian Pierro donde el cadáver fue encontrado un par de horas después.

Justamente en ese momento una explosión ayudó a despejarles el corredor, los guardias habían tenido que ir a revisar aquella explosión, escuchar el grito de Gaara pidiéndole ayuda por el comunicador fue lo único que pudo sacarlo de su ensimismamiento.

Shukaku dónde estás?

Estamos cerca de la entrada detrás de una estatua pero Sai recibió un disparo y tiene la ropa llena de sangre, cayó de rodillas de pronto y no puedo solo con él, por favor Naruto ayúdame – escuchar como la voz de su amigo se rompía lo hizo reaccionar y siguió corriendo seguido por Sasuke.

Voy para allá. – encontrar a Gaara no había representado ningún problema, los guardias habían corrido hacia donde las explosiones se seguían escuchando en el ala opuesta a donde se encontraban

El pelirrojo trataba de levantar a Sai quien se presionaba el abdomen tratando de detener la hemorragia con una rodilla sobre el piso, Sasuke tomó el lugar del ojiverde tan pronto los encontraron.

Salgamos de aquí – dijo Sasuke en son de mando.

Pero... – trató de objetar Gaara.

Vámonos Shukaku debemos salir antes que la escolta venga por nosotros, no podemos perder tiempo con un hombre herido – dijo Naruto mientras jalaba a Gaara de la mano para obligarlo a seguir caminando. – Konohamaru apaga todas las luces YA! – gritó Naruto por el transmisor y Konohamaru apagó la luz en el momento, una vez que todo estuvo en oscuridad, Naruto tomó la mano de un desconcertado Gaara quien sólo se dejó guiar, cuando se encontraban en el jardín, pudo escuchar un gran movimiento detrás de ellos, pero con ayuda de Konohamaru, Naruto y Sasuke, habían podido llegar a la camioneta sintiendo como Sasuke prácticamente cargaba a Sai y lo recostaba en el suelo de la camioneta, Neji se había apartado dándoles espacio, Kyubi ayudó a Shukaku a subir y revisando las bolsas del pantalón de Sai sacó unas llaves y se las arrojó a Konohamaru. - Hazte cargo de su auto debe estar escondido cerca y no debemos dejar evidencia, Neko toma el volante y llévanos a un hospital ahora – la ojiperla asintió tomando el lugar de Konohamaru mientras este bajaba del auto que se encontraba encendido, Naruto se mantenía serio y analizaba la situación, Konohamaru se había encargado de cortar completamente la luz no sólo de la mansión sino también de la manzana entera.

Los veré después – Konohamaru salió corriendo sabía exactamente donde se encontraba el auto de Sai, aunque no podía decírselo a Naruto pues se delataría, agradecía aquella fiesta en la que tuvieron tiempo de instalar ese rastreador, claro eso se lo había pedido Shukaku eso le ahorraría valiosos minutos de búsqueda, Neko se encargó de informarles a Shikamaru y Yamato que habían salido con éxito de la mansión y que partieran para despistar a sus perseguidores.

Sai balbuceaba cosas ininteligibles.

Qué ocurrió Shukaku? – le preguntó Naruto inspeccionando al herido.

Traté de llegar contigo, pero no pude dejar de escuchar tu relato y me distraje un momento, no me di cuenta que un guardia pasaba por el corredor y al verme tuve que disparar para desarmarlo, pero no noté al segundo sólo escuché el disparo y sentí como alguien me empujaba, y vi a Sai también disparó para desarmar al guardia pero todo fue muy rápido, me tomó de la mano y comenzamos a correr para perderlos, Konohamaru cortó los comunicadores de los guardias así que no pudieron pedir refuerzos, me dirigí a la salida pero antes de llegar a la puerta Sai cayó de rodillas y ya no pudo levantarse.

Shukaku quiero que lo mantengas consciente – decía el rubio mientras se quitaba la camisa sin pudor alguno y presionaba con la tela la herida retirando suavemente la mano de Sai.

Qué cosa?

Entiende Shukaku si pierde la conciencia caerá en shock y no tenemos suero ni nada con que estabilizarlo, confío en que pueda contener la hemorragia en lo que llegamos al hospital y mantenerlo consciente en lo que puede atenderlo un médico, no hay orificio de salida visible así que todavía tiene la bala dentro. – Sólo presionaba la herida, Neko se encontraba al volante seguida de cerca por el auto de Shikamaru, Sasuke se había quitado la gabardina, poniéndosela sobre los hombros a Naruto, era de noche y la temperatura había bajado un poco y aunque no lo percibieran por la adrenalina estaba convencido que podría llegar a enfermarse y no deseaba que sus compañeros observaran su cuerpo.

De acuerdo – Gaara se acercó al rostro de Sai, tocándole el rostro al chico quien mostraba una expresión de dolor en sus facciones – Sai me escuchas?

Estas bien… – preguntó casi en un susurro – …Gaara? – ese nombre puso un poco nerviosos a todos pero el pelirrojo ni siquiera lo notó.

Gracias a ti lo estoy – las lágrimas se agolparon en el rostro del chico – debes mantenerte consciente me escuchas, debes hacerlo.

Todo lo que me importa… …es que tú estás bien – le sonrió.

Y si algo te pasa me pondré mal, muy mal – sonrió el pelirrojo y los ojos de Sai se opacaron al escuchar esas palabras.

Mientras la pareja conversaba, Sasuke se acercaba a Naruto.

Cómo está?

Estoy tratando de mantener el sangrado lo mejor que puedo, pero tengo miedo del paradero de la bala, si lastimó el hígado podemos ir preparando un funeral, lo único que me da esperanza es que ha dejado de sangrar de momento y está consciente, ruega porque Neko nos lleve lo más pronto posible al hospital, hay que ponerle fluidos o se va a descompensar por la pérdida de sangre, Sasuke la mejor historia que podemos inventar es un asalto.

Preguntarán por la camioneta. – afirmó Sasuke.

Neko hay algún contacto en el hospital al que vamos? – preguntó Kyubi.

Uno de los médicos. – Respondió la chica sin quitar la vista del frente.

Comunícate con él, bajaremos a Sai con la mayor discreción posible, no te acerques a la entrada principal ni por error, por la hora es probable que no haya mucho movimiento en el hospital, pero puedo equivocarme.

Yo me quedo – dijo Gaara.

No – respondió Kyubi.

He dicho que me quedo – dijo el ojiverde tajante – es mi decisión.

Es peligroso acaso no lo...

Es mi esposo – terminó la frase y el rubio permaneció en silencio al igual que el resto de los ocupantes del auto.

Cómo...?

Fue en las vegas… …no es que no quisiera invitarlos pero era una decisión que no iban a apoyar y no era algo que fuera a discutir con ustedes. – dijo cerrando los ojos preocupado.

Felicidades Gaara – fue lo que susurró Kyubi y el pelirrojo sintió sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas, no quiso voltear a ver a nadie, sólo permaneció viendo a Sai, no había expresión en el rostro de su amigo pero no parecía molesto en absoluto – en todo caso cambia tu ropa no queremos que hagan más preguntas de las debidamente necesarias y la versión que contarán es que iban por la calle y fueron víctimas de un asalto, no pudieron ver al asaltante pero les pareció que era de estatura promedio, Sasuke por favor cuida a Gaara, yo me encargaré de Kakashi y Temari, no te preocupes por nada más que la salud de tu esposo – Kyubi habló dirigiéndose a Gaara, pero bajó el rostro y permaneció en silencio viendo el rostro de Sai quien luchaba por no perder la consciencia.

Sai – Gaara tomó la mano de su esposo – resiste. – Sai seguía balbuceando cosas donde el nombre de Gaara aparecía constantemente.

Yo también me quedo con ellos, de cualquier forma soy su representado y algo podré hacer.

Me serías de mucha ayuda Neji – dijo Sasuke, dejando de lado la conversación de los chicos.

Te veré después…? – dijo Neji pero no supo con que nombre llamar a la ojiperla, y esta bajó la mirada y asintió sin responderle más, deseaba tiempo para ordenar sus ideas y saber exactamente que tanto le contaría a Neji.

Pocos minutos después llegaron al hospital, era de madrugada por lo que había poco movimiento aun así Neko estacionó la camioneta en una de las salidas de emergencia donde un médico junto a un camillero ayudaron a Sasuke a bajar a Sai de la camioneta no hubo preguntas y la versión oficial había sido que Neji, Sai y Sasuke habían sido víctimas de un asalto y aunque Shukaku se mantuvo a su lado nadie preguntó por su presencia.

Shukaku mandaré a Konohamaru en cuanto pueda – dijo Kyubi a su compañero, este simplemente asintió con la cabeza.

Lo dejarás aquí – dijo Neko.

Tenemos un par de horas antes que las cosas se pongan pesadas, será hasta que amanezca que los guardias se darán cuenta de todo así que tenemos un poco de tiempo y no puedo detener a Gaara, ya lo escuchaste, tomó la decisión de quedarse junto a su esposo – sonrió Naruto con melancolía.

Qué hay de Sai?

Sasuke se hará cargo de él, es su amigo después de todo – llevó una de sus manos a su rostro, Neko seguía manejando rumbo al hotel.

Y ahora qué Kyubi?

Vamos al hotel y dame unos minutos Neko – el chico permanecía sentado en el suelo de la parte trasera de la camioneta, abrazando sus piernas y ocultando su rostro, le dio lástima verlo así pero le concedió los merecidos minutos de silencio.

Pocas cuadras antes de llegar al hotel Kyubi se levantó para sentarse junto a su amiga.

Yo hablaré con Kakashi dile a Temari que esté pendiente de la llegada de Yamato y Shikamaru, hay que hablar con Konohamaru para que vaya al hospital junto con Gaara, y explicarle la situación, no quiero que Gaara se quede solo mucho tiempo.

Sí, yo tampoco lo quiero.

Qué piensas decirle a Neji? – preguntó Naruto.

La verdad, pero no sé hasta dónde sea recomendable.

Trata de no involucrarlo de más con la información – dijo bajando la mirada.

Naruto sin ofenderte, acabamos de rescatarlo de un secuestro de una semana, ya está demasiado involucrado no te parece – se burló un poco Hinata sin dejar de mirar el camino, y Naruto sonrió nuevamente con melancolía.

Sólo se prudente – fue lo último que dijo antes de voltear a ver el hotel, Hinata se estacionó en una de las calles laterales. – Supongo que no puede esperar este informe cierto – susurró cuando el motor se apagó.

No, ya perdimos mucho tiempo.

De acuerdo, manejen todo para facilitarle las cosas a Gaara.

No tienes que decirlo – Hinata bajó de la camioneta y Naruto la siguió.

Gaara se encontraba sentado en la sala de espera, tenía un vaso de agua entre las manos, y jugaba un poco con sus dedos, la vista baja y en completo silencio.

Estará bien – le aseguró Neji colocándole una mano en el hombro, haciendo voltear al oji turquesa – así que te llamas Gaara. – el chico bajó la vista. – Hime, estoy seguro que te hubiera apoyado en tu matrimonio, ella es una chica muy, demasiado discreta, me consta que sabe guardar un secreto. – sonrió y Gaara también lo hizo y se permitió reír un poco.

Tal vez, pero… no quería ponerla en peligro.

No tengo derecho a opinar de algo que tal vez no comprenda pero, a mi me daba la impresión que estaban juntos en lo que sea que estuvieran haciendo, creí que eran un equipo y podían confiar unos en los otros.

Ese comentario hizo que el pelirrojo comenzara a sollozar.

No, no, no llores, no lo dije con esa intención – Neji abrazó a Gaara y él se soltó llorando.

No quiero que nada le pase, tampoco a ellos, no quiero perder a nadie más. – se desahogó en el hombro del chico.

Tranquilo, no lo vas a perder, se ve que es un hueso duro de roer. – recargó su barbilla entre los cabellos y lo abrazó con un poco más de fuerza.

Neko también tiene mucha suerte, al tenerte a ti – dijo después de unos minutos de leve llanto, justo en ese momento Konohamaru hacía su aparición.

Shukaku – preguntó, al ver al chico y él lo miró unos segundos para luego suspirar.

Está en el quirófano.

Y Sasuke? – preguntó mirando hacia ambos lados.

Hace un rato que no lo veo, supongo que se estará haciendo cargo del papeleo, además de que no haya preguntas de los medios y todo eso. – dijo Gaara un poco triste.

Deberías descansar un poco – sugirió Konohamaru.

Gracias, pero no estoy cansado – dijo y se levantó estaba cansado de esperar, pero tan pronto como estuvo de pie el equilibrio le falló y trastabilló, sintió como una nube negra le borraba la visión y estuvo a punto de caer, ambos chicos se precipitaron pero fue Konohamaru quien lo pudo sostener con éxito.

Te sientes bien. – preguntó pero la mirada del chico pareció perdida, así que volvió a sentarlo. – voy por un doctor. – le dijo a Neji.

Sí – fue lo único que respondió su compañero y se encargó de cuidar al chico en lo que llegaba un doctor, quien tan pronto como llegó sugirió al ver el semblante pálido del oji turquesa que se le tomaran unos estudios y se le llevara a comer algo aunque eran las 3 de la madrugada, atribuyéndolo a la presión del momento.

Kakashi se encontraba sentado en la mesa de su habitación, revisando un par de papeles.

Kakashi – la voz de Naruto lo hizo reaccionar.

Ya están de regreso.

Ocurrieron muchas cosas…

Cumpliste tu misión? – le preguntó volteando a verlo y él asintió pero bajó la vista. – hubo heridos?

Sai – fue lo que respondió, un silencio se extendió por la habitación – ha llegado el momento de desintegrar a los Jinchuuriki.

Era de esperarse, dónde está Sai?

En el hospital, con Sasuke, Neji y Gaara – nuevamente guardó silencio y Kakashi permaneció observándolo en ese momento – Gaara y Sai, se casaron cuando estuvimos en las vegas.

Vaya así que no los tenía tan vigilados como creía, supongo que podré pedirle a Konohamaru que investigue en el registro civil esa acta de matrimonio.

No – dijo con firmeza pero Kakashi volvió a verlo – déjalo, es demasiado obvia su respuesta y la decisión de Gaara así que déjalo.

Y tu decisión?

Yo ahora no tengo nada que perder, ni nada que ganar, así que yo me quedo – dijo con una sonrisa mirando a Kakashi.

Y Hinata?

Ella aún no me ha dicho nada pero creo que después de lo de Neji, seguramente también se alejará.

Sería lo más sano para todos renunciar.

Entonces desintegraremos a los Jinchuuriki.

Y después?

Qué tal si nos tomamos unas largas vacaciones y pensamos en lo siguiente que haremos?

Estás seguro?

Necesito tiempo

Todos lo necesitamos.

Debo reencontrar el lugar que ocupo en este mundo – suspiró profundo.

Quieres ayuda? – se acercó poniendo su mano sobre el hombro del chico pero él con una sonrisa tranquila se alejó dos pasos.

Me has ayudado tanto hasta este momento que te estoy eternamente agradecido.

Porque hablas así?

Porque estoy cerrando este ciclo y necesito hacerlo con el corazón en la mano y la frente en alto, he tomado tantas vidas que me costará acostumbrarme a que eso se acabó, la muerte de ese hombre me llena de una agridulce felicidad, puesto que he tomado venganza por lo ocurrido, pero eso no borrará el pasado – un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo.

Siempre has sido un guerrero y sé que podrás con esto también.

No será sencillo, pero nadie dijo que lo sería verdad?

Kakashi le sonrió en respuesta.

Dónde se encuentra Gaara?

En el hospital junto a Sai, Hinata se contactó con el médico para que no hubiera preguntas, supongo que Sasuke se hará cargo de su amigo para que no se filtre información, Temari está siendo enterada de la situación en este momento supongo que moverá todo para que no se afecte a su hermano y Konohamaru debe encontrarse en el hospital ahora mismo, no podía dejar a Gaara solo.

Vaya si que sabes tomar el mando, no me necesitas.

No quería brincar tu autoridad, es sólo que…

Buen trabajo – le sonrió Kakashi – si hubieras esperado una orden mía, tendría a un Gaara desesperado llorando en su cuarto y a dos Jinchuuriki más preocupados por la salud mental de su amigo.

Aunque fue Gaara quien tomó su decisión.

Entonces concentrémonos en cubrirle la espalda.

No creo que haya sospechas sobre nosotros no dejamos rastro

Aún así mantengamos los ojos muy abiertos un par de semanas.

Crees que sea conveniente ir al hospital.

Son amigos no es así y Gaara los necesita, sólo sugiero que lo hagan antes que salga el sol por si hay algún reportero en la zona. – Naruto sonrió.

Gracias – hizo una pequeña reverencia y dando media vuelta salió del lugar.

Tan pronto como salió del lugar Kakashi se sentó en el sofá y respirando profundamente dejó salir el aire sonoramente.

Misión cumplida – susurró antes de guardar silencio.

Tan pronto como se hubieran cambiado de ropa partieron rumbo al hospital.

Gaara se encontraba en la cafetería junto a Konohamaru y Neji quien también se encontraba comiendo algo por sugerencia de Konohamaru.

Hime – dijo Neji al verla entrar, la chica suspiró.

Mi verdadero nombre es Hinata Hyuga – dijo mirándolo a los ojos.

Comienza a amanecer, porque no van al jardín dudo que haya alguien quien los interrumpa y podrán hablar con tranquilidad – sugirió Naruto y Hinata asintió, Neji y ella salieron del lugar.

Hinata es un lindo nombre – comentó Neji tratando de no tensar el ambiente.

Mis padres viven en Japón conocí a Naruto y Gaara cuando íbamos a la escuela estudiamos juntos hasta que nos separamos poco antes de la universidad, yo, estudié una ingeniería en sistemas computacionales y era la mejor de mi clase – Neji escuchaba en silencio, hasta ahí no parecía haber nada fuera de lo normal.

Perdí contacto con Naruto un par de años y a Gaara lo veía esporádicamente, creo que es lo normal en los estudiantes no? Dejan de ver a sus amigos cuando ingresan a la universidad. – guardó silencio y Neji prefirió no opinar.

Gaara perdió a sus padres hace casi dos años, y como una macabra coincidencia en esas fechas yo también perdí a mi hermana, a ella la secuestraron y no… no pudimos salvarla – bajó el rostro – fue entonces cuando Naruto me confesó que trabajaba para Kakashi, ambos son una suerte de agentes en cubierto aunque no propiamente de la policía, al parecer Kakashi es sobreviviente de un antiguo grupo de policía donde trabajaba el hermano de Naruto ellos me ofrecieron la información y los medios para tomar venganza por la muerte de Hanabi – la mención de ese nombre hizo reaccionar a Neji y del porqué Hinata lo había nombrado en la playa, se estaba refiriendo a su difunta hermana.

Gaara había aceptado el trato de unirse a ellos si lo ayudaban a vengar a sus padres y con la furia a flor de piel no tuve mucho que pensar.

Entonces asesinaste a alguien? – preguntó sintiendo el aire frío del amanecer.

Ellos tienen una computadora muy eficaz y con acceso a información que es considerada ultra secreta, sólo jugué con las cuentas bancarias de un par de personas que sabía que no resistirían la presión de perderlo todo, ellos se encargaron del resto.

Y después? – preguntó Neji.

Después nos enfocamos en cumplir la venganza de Naruto y creo que por lo que escuchaste en la camioneta queda muy claro el porqué de su venganza.

Es algo triste para ellos pero si – respondió Neji.

Nunca quise involucrarte, te lo juro.

No jures, te creo – sonrió Neji.

Por eso no te conté nada, mientras menos supieras pensé que estarías a salvo… pero me equivoqué – bajó el rostro y unas lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas mismas que Neji se encargó de secar con sus pulgares al tomarle el rostro con ambas manos.

No llores, estoy bien y aunque eso lastime mi orgullo, tú me salvaste.

Pero casi logro que te maten – volvió a llorar, Neji sin mayor razón la besó suavemente en los labios y se alegró cuando los labios contrarios le correspondieron la suave caricia.

Pero no fue así, ya no te preocupes más – Hinata sólo pudo abrazarse a su cuello.

Tuve tanto miedo de perderte – se aferró con más fuerza y Neji sólo la atrajo más hacia su cuerpo, no respondió nada pues los últimos días el tuvo el mismo sentimiento.

Hinata? – le susurró - y ahora que la misión ha terminado, qué sigue? - La chica guardó silencio.

Antes de iniciar esta última misión Kakashi nos preguntó si queríamos continuar con ellos…

Qué respondiste?

Nada, nos dio hasta el final de la misión para contestar.

Qué piensas responder?

Qué me retiro, ya pagué mi deuda y no quiero arriesgar la vida de nadie más.

Creo que Gaara hará lo mismo – suspiró Neji

Opinó lo mismo pero no estoy segura de Naruto.

Creo que se quedará junto a Kakashi ellos parece que tienen algo serio.

Hinata recordó la bofetada que Kakashi le había dado a Naruto y bajó la vista.

Francamente no sé qué pensar de ellos, no podría asegurar que tienen una relación, a veces se tratan con demasiada frialdad.

Entonces es aventurado decir cualquier cosa respecto a ellos.

En este momento quien me preocupa es Sai

La operación salió bien cuando llegaron lo acababan de pasar al área de cuidados intensivos.

Me alegro, Gaara debe estar feliz de que su esposo se encuentre bien.

Tuvo un mareo hace rato el doctor recomendó que comiera algo por eso fuimos a la cafetería, además yo también necesitaba algo de comer.

Discúlpame no te pregunté cómo te sientes en este momento?

Ya estoy bien, no te preocupes, en cuanto pueda me iré a descansar un rato, creo que aún no pasa el efecto de la adrenalina, pese a todo fue emocionante.

Emocionante? Yo estaba muriendo de miedo – Neji la abrazó.

Ya todo está bien.

Sí – cerró los ojos y se permitió unos instantes de silencio – debo ir con mis amigos y tu deberías ir a dormir – dijo pero la acompasada respiración del chico le hizo comprender que sus palabras ya eran innecesarias, se apartó lo suficiente para que la cabeza de su novio descansara sobre su regazo y al sentir el calor de los primeros rayos del sol se quitó la chaqueta para cubrir al chico que dormitaba tranquilamente como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

Gaara tomaba una taza de té caliente mientras Naruto se ponía al tanto de la situación y Konohamaru había desaparecido momentáneamente, suspiró tras darle un largo sorbo al líquido de color ámbar que humeaba y le calentaba el cuerpo, sabía que Sai había sido llevado al área de cuidados intensivos donde permanecería las siguiente 48 horas y que de momento no podría pasar a visitarlo hasta que el doctor no viera sus análisis.

Gaara – Naruto lo despertó de su ensueño – deberías ir a descansar un rato al hotel o aunque sea al auto.

Estoy bien, sólo necesitaba comer algo, no tengo sueño y ustedes están igual que yo, así que no te preocupes.

Naruto guardó silencio, Sasuke se había mantenido al margen para no incomodar; Sai se encontraba bien y no se había filtrado información alguna, por lo que no vio conveniente el interrumpir la atmósfera.

Gaara – volvió a hablar Naruto, el pelirrojo volteó a verlo, se le notaba la preocupación en su semblante. – Ya le comenté esto a Hinata, cuando veníamos en camino, vamos a desintegrar a los Jinchuuriki.

Y los conciertos?

Queda un concierto en la agenda, después será el momento para planear el concierto de despedida.

Crees que nos persigan? – preguntó para desviar el tema.

No dejamos huellas, lo que me preocupa es que alguien te reconozca o a Sai.

Gaara negó con la cabeza.

Lo dudo, no había mucha luz en los corredores y Konohamaru había interceptado las cámaras de seguridad y los comunicadores.

En ese caso estamos limpios.

Y la sangre de Sai?

Temo decirte que quedó en su ropa y en la camioneta, el que debe preocuparse es Konohamaru pues a él le tocará limpiarla – Gaara rió un poco y Naruto sonrió muy ligeramente – que te han dicho del estado de tu esposo?

Que se encuentra bien, podré verlo mañana.

Y tú, cómo estás?

Con los nervios destrozados pero me sostengo en pie.

En ese momento regresó Hinata.

Y Neji?

Konohamaru le prestó el auto para que durmiera un rato no quiere alejarse tanto del hospital.

Nosotros si debemos irnos, alguien puede reconocernos, las horas de visita están por comenzar.

Adelántense, iré a hablar con el médico – dijo Gaara y aunque no muy convencidos decidieron hacerle caso.

Crees que esté bien? – preguntó Hinata al estar dentro del auto en el que habían llegado.

Dale unos minutos, está dentro de un hospital no creo que le pase nada malo y si no llega en 10 minutos iremos por él.

De acuerdo. – dijo Hinata recargando la cabeza contra el cristal de la ventana.

Gaara se llevó la mano a la frente por décima vez, y nuevamente miró los resultados de sus análisis.

Por qué no me sorprende – dijo con una sonrisa melancólica. – por qué me pasan estas cosas en este momento.

"Prueba de embarazo: Positivo."

Esta es la prueba de nuestro amor no te parece – dijo sonriendo entre lágrimas mientras se tocaba el vientre – yo amo tanto a tu padre como él a nosotros bebé, nos amaba tanto que decidió corregir mis estupideces poniendo en riesgo su vida y protegernos – se aferró nuevamente al papel – a partir de ahora toca ser muy fuertes bebé porque no queremos decepcionar a todas las personas que han confiado su vida a nosotros, no tienes derecho a decir que tu vida no vale nada – regañó a su vientre. – ya sospechaba esto, ahora sólo tengo que decirles a Naruto y a Hinata.

Notas de autora:

Ok, si me tardé pero siempre he dicho que prefiero no publicar a tener que publicar algo que después editaré, por otro lado quería publicar esto el día de hoy bueno el 21 de febrero por que es mi cumpleaños aunque ya es 22 xD las cosas siguen moviéndose y quedan 3 capítulos para el final, sé que dije que no publicaría nada hasta tener el final, pero me quise auto regalar este capítulo, por otro lado ya tengo casi completo el capítulo que sigue pero tengo mis dudas de los dos últimos, hay una pequeña laguna pero ya veremos cómo termina de llenarse, no quiero dejar ir este fic, por otro lado no crean que me la he pasado de fiesta, sino que mis horarios de trabajo están así o más nefastos y me da rabia el que me digan que no trabajo, pero bueno esa es otra cosa, lo bueno es que he recibido muy bonitos regalos este cumpleaños lo que me llena de mucha alegría ^^

Nos veremos pronto, no tan pronto. :P en cuanto tenga los capítulos

Novahikaru

21 febrero 2011


	58. Chapter 58

**LA FUERZA DEL DESTINO.**

Capítulo 58

Había transcurrido una semana, los Jinchuuriki habían dado su último concierto y con suma tristeza anunciaron la desintegración del grupo, dos días más tarde se organizaba una rueda de prensa para confirmar la noticia al público.

Estamos reunidos esta tarde para confirmar la noticia que anunciamos durante el concierto pasado – habló Kyubi y tras una breve pausa prosiguió – cada uno de nosotros tiene sus razones muy personales para abandonar este proyecto y… también cada uno de nosotros comprende lo poderosas de esas razones… aunque nos duele no haremos nada para evitar el final, estamos en los mejores términos, seguimos siendo los mejores amigos, nos seguimos apoyando como hasta ahora – sonrió – o tal vez más. – dijo volteando a ver a sus amigos que aunque tristes esbozaron una pequeña sonrisa. – y creo que… no perderán del todo a los Jinchuuriki, nuestra querida vocalista, tiene planeado lanzarse como solista – Hinata sonrió con los ojos cerrados. – en cuanto a Shukaku y a mí, pensamos dedicarnos a nuestra vida privada, esperamos que lo puedan comprender y a los fans queremos anunciarles que nuestro último concierto, estará programado para finales de este mes.

Neko ahora que te lanzarás de solista, cómo piensas llamarte?

Aún están por verse los detalles.

Que puedes contarnos Shukaku.- El chico levantó la mirada con aire de tristeza.

Me dedicaré a mi familia – y fue todo lo que pudieron sacar de él, Hinata y Naruto voltearon a verlo de reojo pero no dijeron ni hicieron nada, sabían que en ese momento su amigo era el más vulnerable.

**Flash Back**

Veinticuatro horas habían transcurrido, Gaara había dormido todo ese tiempo sin que nadie lo interrumpiera, tampoco habían hablado mucho más allá de una charla casual para no hacer del regreso al hotel una pesadilla en un incómodo silencio, los tres tenían tantas cosas que contarse pero ninguno se atrevía a tocar ningún tema, tan pronto como Gaara tocó su cama se quedó dormido sus amigos sólo lo cubrieron con las mantas para que durmiera cómodo, comprendían que no debían molestarlo por el momento al menos hasta que tuviera noticias de Sai, cuando el chico despertó había regresado su buen humor y aunque platicaron de lo que Hinata le había contado a Neji y lo que Naruto había acordado con Kakashi, sabían o mejor dicho sentían que hacía falta algo importante pero no pudieron definir que era, Gaara se arregló con algo muy cómodo y partieron hacia el hospital donde no esperaban la noticia que les dieron, todo indicaba que algo se había complicado durante las horas de observación en el área de cuidados intensivos y Sai había estado prácticamente con un pie en la tumba, los doctores habían hecho todo lo que creyeron conveniente para salvarle la vida y lo habían logrado o casi, Sai se encontraba estable pero alguno de los métodos que habían empleado para salvarle la vida lo había inmerso en un profundo estado de letargo del que no lograba despertar aún.

Cuanto tiempo estará en ese estado? - preguntó Gaara con seriedad, sabía que Sai estaba de incognito por lo que no le habían elaborado ningún expediente que pudiera comprobar su parte médico, así que bajando la cabeza aceptó el diagnóstico cuando el médico le dijo que no había forma de determinar el tiempo.

Después de eso Gaara acercó las manos a su rostro, juntas como si estuviera elevando una plegaria al cielo y tras unos minutos en silencio, se volteó hacia sus compañeros con seriedad y un aire de tristeza y nostalgia que hasta el momento le seguía rodeando.

Quiero verlo a solas – el doctor lo llevó hacia la habitación donde Sai dormía, respiraba a través del respirador, sus brazos se encontraban a los costados del cuerpo y de su brazo derecho tenía conectado la intravenosa por la que se le administraban los medicamentos y en otro momento el suero para nutrirlo, se acercó y le besó la mejilla

Descansa. – le susurró al oído – lo has hecho bien hasta ahora, a sí que duerme y recupera las fuerzas, te tengo una sorpresa para cuando despiertes – acarició su rostro y por último depositó un dulce beso en la mejilla de su esposo, le despejó la frente y la besó superficialmente. - Volveré mañana – sonrió.

A pesar de saber que su amigo estaba en malas condiciones no lo forzaron a nada, la rutina de Gaara se constituía en la visita al hospital, regresar al hotel y dormir, extrañamente Gaara comenzó a dormir lo que nunca en su vida, pero nadie tenía corazón para mover esa rutina, pasaba todas las horas de visita al lado de la cama, contándole a su esposo toda su vida o leyéndole las noticias más alegres del periódico o alguna novela divertida, una comedia, no parecía deprimirse, pero había dejado de hablar con sus amigos, siempre serio, pero con ese aire nostálgico y de tristeza envolviéndolo en todo momento, era como si se hubiera sumergido en una burbuja, que nadie se atrevía a romper, lo veían tan estable y ecuánime aunque sabían que era porque no quería darse cuenta de su realidad era un finísimo hilo el que sostenía su cordura, por ello todos habían hecho un pacto silencioso y nadie lo molestaba, trataban de hablarle lo menos posible, hasta no tener alguna señal o alguna pequeña certeza del futuro de Sai era arriesgado hacer cualquier movimiento en falso.

Por otro lado, decidieron concentrarse en la planeación del último concierto y en mantener los ojos muy abiertos, pero todo parecía tranquilo, el concierto final de la gira se desarrolló sin ninguna clase de contratiempo y tras ese espectáculo, Gaara prácticamente desapareció del mapa, un poco más y viviría en el hospital, Hinata y Naruto se turnaban para hacerle compañía y servir de protección, Neji siempre acompañaba a Hinata y trataba junto con Sasuke de acallar los rumores de la prensa, le habían informado a Lee, Kiba y Shino tanto del "rescate" de Neji, aunque sin contarles nada de los chicos, como de lo sucedido con Sai y ellos querían ir a verlo, pero Neji sugirió que aún no era tiempo, que era bueno esperar un par de semanas, ahora sabía que era posible que tomaran represalias y prefería no meter a más gente de la que ya estaba inmiscuida.

*** Fin Flash Back ***

Al parecer nuestra despedida no será tan impresionante, tenemos los ánimos por los suelos – dijo Temari una noche antes del concierto final cuando los tres chicos se encontraban juntos, Gaara se encontraba recostado en su cama descansando tranquilamente.

Es una despedida – dijo abriendo los ojos – pero prometo dar lo mejor de mí.

Yo también – respondió Hinata, Naruto suspiró.

Mañana será el último día que estaremos juntos en un grupo chicos, cada uno tomará su camino y sólo quiero decirles… muchas gracias, por todo – Naruto inclinó completamente la cabeza y unas lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos.

Yo también debo agradecerte – dijo Gaara, para sorpresa de todos – Mi vida en estos últimos años ha dado muchas vueltas y creo que he madurado lo que nunca, encontré al amor de mi vida y haremos reanudación de votos cuando todo esto pase y entonces serán los primeros a los que invite a la boda.

Los chicos sonrieron aunque en el fondo de su corazón oraban para que el deseo de su amigo se volviera realidad.

También les agradezco de corazón lo que hicieron por mi chicos – Hinata volteó a verlos a ambos – no hubiera superado fácilmente tantas cosas si no los tuviera a mi lado – sintió como Gaara la abrazaba y ambos voltearon hacia Naruto quien se mostraba un poco retraído pero ambos sonrieron, se acercaron a su amigo y sin más lo abrazaron también, compartiendo esa estrecha unión de amistad y por esa noche descansaron en una misma cama, como cuando eran unos tiernas niños.

Al día siguiente todo estaba listo para ese último concierto, los chicos no lo habían notado pero la publicidad estaba en todas partes, en televisión, radio, periódico, internet, las entradas estaban agotadas, y esa adrenalina que caracterizaba a los grandes eventos comenzó a correr por sus venas con cada vez más fuerza, mientras se maquillaban, cuando finalmente Temari les anunció la tercera llamada, antes de salir a escena Gaara los detuvo.

Chicos quiero decirles algo – sonrió y por primera vez después de muchos días vieron ese brillo de vida en sus ojos, como si hubiera salido de su burbuja voluntariamente. – estoy embarazado. – anunció con alegría y ambos chicos sonrieron.

Lo sospechaba, sabes, las pruebas caseras no siempre son efectivas – sonrió Hinata, pero Gaara la miró desconcertado.

Yo me enteré por los análisis de sangre que me hizo el doctor en el hospital, nunca me hice ninguna prueba casera. – ambos chicos se miraron un segundo y Hinata volteó hacia donde Naruto se encontraba de espaldas y como un flash recordó que en aquella ocasión Naruto había prácticamente arrasado con todas las bebidas que le pusieron en frente en el karaoke.

Naruto? – preguntó Gaara, pero el rubio permaneció de espaldas.

El público nos espera – dijo al salir corriendo rumbo al escenario.

NARUTO! – gritaron Gaara y Hinata al mismo tiempo, siguieron al chico al escenario, en una escena que les pareció un tanto terrorífica, pues el rubio corría ya varios metros por delante a través del corredor oscuro perdiéndose un poco de su vista entre las tinieblas y finalmente los tres salieron por el otro extremo justo en el momento que todas las luces eran encendidas y eso los deslumbró, pues el escenario no tenía comparación a ninguno en el que hubieran estado antes haciéndolos olvidar el porqué habían seguido a su amigo y no tuvieron otra opción más que concentrarse en el concierto.

Kakashi y Temari se encontraban monitoreando que todo se estuviera realizando a la perfección, al igual que Konohamaru y Yamato.

Por otra parte Lee se había rehusado a permanecer en su casa y perderse el último concierto de Jinchuuriki por lo que sin importarle las negativas de Neji le informó que se presentaría en ese lugar así fuera lo último que hiciera y Neji con una sonrisa y negando con la cabeza aceptó a acompañarlo.

Sasuke se había perdido completamente, nadie sabía dónde se encontraba.

Desde un lugar apartado, en la parte más alta de la construcción, se encuentra un hombre observando el concierto, con una sonrisa en los labios, una mano enguantada sobre el borde de la estructura y la otra sobre un maletín que descansa a un costado de él.

Esta última canción – el ruido del público se escucha por sobre la voz de la artista y Neko tuvo que esperar unos segundos antes de continuar hasta que su voz pudo ser audible, continuó con una sonrisa y una risa tanto de ella como de sus amigos, la emoción de ese último concierto podía sentirse y se transmitía en sus rostros. – Esta última canción queremos dedicársela a tres personas muy importantes para nosotros – volteó hacia sus amigos quienes también sonrieron, pero en ese momento, la voz de Kyubi se escuchó a través del micrófono

Yo en especial quisiera decirle a esa persona que... – se escuchó un barullo entre mezclado con los gritos de la audiencia – que si realmente existe una Fuerza del destino... nos volveremos a ver – con esto comenzó el sonido del teclado y la guitarra de Shukaku a espaldas de Kyubi.

Nos vimos tres o cuatro veces

por toda la ciudad

una noche en el bar del Oro

me decidí a atacar

Tu me dijiste diecinueve

no quise desconfiar

pero es que ni mucho ni poco

no vi de donde agarrar

Y nos metimos en el coche

mi amigo, tu amiga tu y yo

te dije nena dame un beso

tu contestaste que no

Empezamos mal y yo que creía

que esto era un buen plan

Aquella noche fue un desastre

(haaa, haa, haa, haa)

no me comí un colín

estas son solo un par de estrechas

nos fuimos a dormir

Pero la fuerza del destino

nos hizo repetir

dos cines y un par de conciertos

y empezamos a salir

No sé si esa cara "tan rara"

un ojo aquí y un diente "allá"

o el cuerpecillo de "gitana"

mujer a medio terminar

Tu corazón fue lo que me

Acabó de enamorar.

La ojiperla volteó a ver a sus amigos con una sonrisa misma que fue correspondida por los chicos.

Termina con esto – ordenó una voz por el audífono que tenía el hombre en el tejado.

Entendido – respondió el hombre por el comunicador con una sonrisa

Y nos metimos en el coche

mi amigo, tu amiga, tu y yo

te dije nena dame un beso

tu contestaste que no

Empezamos mal y yo que creía

que esto era un "buen plan"

Y desde entonces hasta ahora

el juego del amor

nos tuvo tres años jugando

luego nos separo

Pero la fuerza del destino

nos hizo repetir

que si el invierno viene frío

quiero estar junto a ti.

ahoh, ohoh.

El resplandor de un rifle de largo alcance hizo su aparición, apoyado en el borde de la construcción, apuntaba a los tres chicos, el guitarrista y la cantante, parecían un blanco seguro pero la mira se posó sobre el violinista que se mantenía en el extremo más despejado del escenario.

Neji y Lee admiraban a los chicos desde la primera fila de la zona VIP, mientras Kakashi se encontraba de pie en uno de los pasillos de la zona de espectadores.

quiero estar junto a ti.

ahoh, ohoh.

Shukaku encontró a Lee con la vista justo cuando pasaba por uno de los extremos del escenario, el chico volteó a verlo de reojo sonrió.

quiero estar junto a ti.

ahoh, ohoh.

Neji llamó la atención de Neko cuando se escurrió como una sombra por entre la gente, la chica pareció no percatarse de su presencia pero no pudo evitar sonreír desviando la mirada, Neji supo en ese momento que había obtenido llamar la atención de la chica.

quiero estar junto a ti.

ahoh, ohoh.

El hombre había fijado ya su puntería, sin embargo, esperó pacientemente a que fuera su turno de entrar en escena.

quiero estar junto a ti.

ahoh, ohoh.

En el último momento Naruto levantó la vista y entre el público encontró a Sasuke y le sonrió, él permaneció mirándolo mientras las voces se desvanecían poco a poco para terminar la canción y en el último segundo se permitió corresponderle con una sonrisa

quiero estar junto a ti.

ahoh, ohoh.

Principio del formulario

El lugar estalló en aplausos cuando los Jinchuuriki se inclinaban haciendo una reverencia de agradecimiento, el final no podía ser mejor, cada uno seguiría su camino deseándole la mejor de las suertes a sus compañeros, "se acabó, finalmente todo se acabó" pensó Kyubi, su mirada se había conectado en el último segundo con la de Sasuke, pero no hizo nada más, cerró los ojos, había visto también a Kakashi un poco más allá y sonrió finalmente, había tenido su venganza y aunque hubiera querido que las cosas fueran diferente, no podía evitarlo, sentía ganas de llorar, sentía una inmensa felicidad en ese momento, ahora su mundo volvía a girar nuevamente.

Entre el público pudo distinguir la figura de Neji, tendría que hablar seriamente con él, ella pensaba continuar con su carrera de solista, con la ayuda de Temari, hasta que el público y el medio lo permitieran, se había divertido lo suficiente con los Jinchuuriki, y por qué no sacarle provecho al camino que ya había trazado con ellos, un siguiente disco a dueto con los "Anbu" podría ayudarla a empezar este nuevo camino, estaría bien ahora, cerraría un capítulo más de su vida y abriría uno nuevo con página en blanco y miles de proyectos en puerta.

Suspiró y sintió un escalofrío recorrerle el cuerpo, sentía la fuerza de la vida que crecía en su vientre y lo único que lamentó era no tener a Sai junto a él en ese momento, había tenido que cerrar con sangre su antigua vida, había sido un precio muy caro, y no entendía por qué merecía tamaño sacrificio pero de algo estaba seguro, su bebé lo merecía, no le negaría a su bebé el conocer sus historias ya que debían vivir con todas sus fuerzas y ser feliz porque su padre los había amado a tal punto de dar su vida por ellos, por eso, él tampoco podía dejarse caer ahora, necesitaba vivir y ser fuerte por ambos, retomaría las empresas que su tío amablemente le había ayudado a manejar hasta el momento, no estaría de más vivir una temporada con ellos, descansar y retomar las riendas de su vida, ahora tenía un motivo para vivir, para esperar, una razón para continuar, tenía los medios y las ganas de vivir al máximo que su vida le permitiera.

Con todos esos sentimientos sobre el escenario, los chicos sonrieron, mirando a su público, y como si todo se detuviera de pronto los tres chicos voltearon a verse era como si la escena se hubiera congelado en ese momento de felicidad y de pronto, el sonido de un disparo retumbó en el escenario y los chicos abrieron los ojos asombrados y sólo uno los cerró lentamente mientras caía sobre el escenario para terror de sus compañeros que corrieron a asistirlo, al descubrir una mancha de sangre en su pecho. Una figura daba la vuelta mientras el resto del público permanecía confundido cuando las luces se habían apagado de pronto, Sasuke pasaba en ese momento junto a Kakashi sin detenerse le dijo una palabra que le heló la sangre al otro y no pudo voltear con suficiente rapidez para verlo desaparecer entre la multitud y la oscuridad, pero esa palabra se retuvo en su mente como un funesto presagio.

- "Touché"

Al mismo tiempo el hombre que había permanecido en la azotea sonrió mientras guardaba tranquilamente el rifle, y tan pronto como terminó se descolgó del techo de la construcción cayendo sobre un toldo que aminoró la caída y sin mayor problema se retiró perdiéndose entre la multitud que salía despavorida del lugar del concierto.

- ¡NARUTO! - el grito de Gaara lo hizo reaccionar, no había luz pero sabía que en ese momento estaban sacando a los Jinchuuriki del escenario, debía apresurarse, cuando llegó al back stage, pudo distinguir la figura de Naruto, sobre la camilla, los paramédicos hacían todo lo posible por detener la hemorragia que empapaba las ropas del rubio, sólo pudo ver como lo subían a la ambulancia que la seguridad del lugar tenía para los espectadores, pero en esta ocasión fue utilizada para otros fines; Hinata, Gaara y Temari trataba de mantener lejos a la prensa, junto con Shikamaru, Yamato y Konohamaru, pero él, se sintió perdido de momento, se dirigió hacia su auto, necesitaba seguir esa ambulancia, cuando encendió el radio, sólo escuchaba la noticia del atentado.

-"...lo último que supimos fue que Kyubi, ha sido transportado en ambulancia al hospital, desconocemos su estado pero a juzgar por la cantidad de sangre que pudimos ver tanto en el escenario como en la camilla cuando el chico era transportado y según nuestros expertos, el chico ha perdido mucha sangre, quizás sea necesario que le hagan una transfusión así que aprovechamos este medio para mandar de antemano el aviso para todos aquellos que puedan donar sangre B Rh positivo, que es el tipo sanguíneo del chico, aun no es oficial pero sabemos que habrán muchos fans que estarán al pendiente de lo que ocurra con el violinista del grupo..."  
Cambio de estación.

-"...Así es, estamos en las inmediaciones del hospital, pudimos ver a los paramédicos bajar al chico, cabe mencionar que aunque parecían tener controlada la situación, las sabanas de la camilla se encontraban bastante manchadas, los otros dos integrantes del grupo se mantienen a una distancia prudente, aunque ambos parecen estar en shock, han ingresado junto con Kyubi al hospital y no han dejado pasar a nadie más, según me platican han sido llevados a una sala especial para revisarlos ya que ambos estaban juntos en el escenario y los paramédicos temen que alguno haya sufrido alguna lesión que no esté a la vista..."

Apagó el radio unos momentos, necesitaba pensar con claridad, se había detenido en el tráfico pero este comenzaba a avanzar lentamente, pese a todo estaba a tan sólo unas cuantas cuadras pero necesitaba saber cómo estaban los chicos, sacó su celular y marcó el número de Hinata, sabía que ella estaba fungiendo como el pilar más fuerte en ese momento y podía mantener más sangre fría que sus compañeros y podría reportarle la situación con mayor tranquilidad.

- Sí, Kakashi? - respondió la voz del otro lado del auricular.

- Cómo están las cosas?

- El médico dice que Naruto ha perdido mucha sangre, los paramédicos han tratado de detener la hemorragia, pero van a tener que intervenirlo quirúrgicamente, no sabemos mucho más, estamos en la sala de espera y Temari tuvo que firmar un permiso para poder proceder con la cirugía, es todo lo que puedo decirte.

- Cómo se encuentran Gaara y tú?

- Ambos estamos bien, no tenemos ninguna lesión, Gaara, está un poco en shock pero ya lo están atendiendo.

- Es el mismo hospital donde se encuentra Sai?

- Sí, Temari decidió que fuera aquí, ya que aquí tenemos contactos y nos será más fácil ocultar cualquier cosa y borrar cualquier rastro.

- Entiendo, estoy en camino, por favor avísame cualquier cosa que suceda.

- Sí. – fue lo único que respondió la chica antes de colgar.

Decir que esas horas habían sido de angustia era poco, pero tras muchas horas de espera finalmente los médicos habían salido del quirófano, al parecer el daño había sido poco pero la sangre había creado todo ese efecto dramático, Naruto ahora se encontraba descansando en cuidados intensivos y Gaara sintió un escalofrío recorrerle el cuerpo lo que percibió Hinata y lo abrazó, no era un secreto lo que Gaara pensaba al respecto de las cuarenta y ocho horas de espera.

Pero al no poder hacer nada más tuvieron que regresar al hotel dejando a Naruto al cuidado de los médicos, ni siquiera Konohamaru pudo quedarse cerca, hasta que el chico hubiera sido trasladado a su habitación, así que a regañadientes tuvieron que esperar con paciencia.

Se ha hecho tan largo el camino aquí  
Solo yo sé lo que sufrí  
Todo el amor que alguna vez te di  
Solo yo sé lo que escondí  
Noche tras noche  
Frente al espejo  
Hablando sola  
Con mi reflejo  
Tanto silencio  
Llevo por dentro  
Caigo al vacio  
Muero sin ti 

El cuerpo del chico se encontraba conectado a los aparatos que monitoreaban sus signos vitales, respiraba por su propia cuenta pero en su brazo se encontraba el cuenta gotas que le suministraba un par de medicamentos.

Porque no estás aquí  
Porque ya te perdí  
No queda nada dentro de mi alma  
Porque todo te lo di

Como vivir sin ti  
En este mundo gris  
Esta tristeza que me envuelve  
Me enloquece y me castiga así  
No tengo a donde ir

Era de noche y no había luna, la oscuridad reinaba por todo el lugar, por lo que no le fue difícil desplazarse con completo sigilo por los pasillos del hospital, tan pronto como llegó a la habitación del ex artista, se aseguró de encontrarse a solas en aquel lugar un pequeño hueco en las guardias nocturnas, aunque sabía que el lugar estaría rodeado de reporteros, pero había entrado como parte del personal y nadie sospechaba, se acercó a la cama sonriendo y sacó una jeringa de entre sus ropas de enfermería y sin mayor preámbulo la conectó al suero de intravenosa, vaciando su contenido en el interior, poco después de terminar se acercó al rubio y le despejó la frente depositando una suave caricia en ella.

Dicen que no soy la misma  
Desde que te vi partir  
Y es la abstinencia de ti  
Tantas horas tantos días  
Que ya llevo sin dormir  
Alucinando tenerte aquí

Siento tocarte, acariciarte  
Siento tu cuerpo  
Pero no hay nada  
Pinto mi rostro de mascarada  
Salgo a la vida  
Sola y sin ti

Dulces sueños Naruto, ha llegado el momento de tu final feliz – sonrió y se retiró del lugar, donde lentamente descendía los signos vitales del chico y como último acto, desconectó la alarma de los aparatos por lo que ninguna enfermera se enteró del momento en el que el electrocardiograma marcaba una línea recta continua indicando la hora del deceso, por ello cuando la primera ronda de la madrugada pasó para corroborar que todo estuviera en orden, era demasiado tarde y los médicos sólo pudieron decretar una hora post-mortem.

Porque no estás aquí  
Porque ya te perdí  
No queda nada dentro de mi alma  
Porque todo te lo di

Como vivir sin ti  
En este mundo gris  
Esta tristeza que me duerme  
Me enloquece y me castiga así 

Cuando sus amigos fueron informados, Kakashi y Temari se encontraban junto a ellos, Gaara se desmayó siendo sostenido por Kakashi, mientras que Hinata había roto en llanto en brazos de Neji quien había acompañado a la chica esa mañana, el cantante también se encontraba en shock, esa había sido una noticia funesta para todos los que se encontraban reunidos en el lugar.

No tengo a donde ir

**Notas de autora. **

Canciones: "La fuerza del destino" de Mecano XD a poco creyeron que no la pondría y "Porque no estás aquí" de Alejandra Guzmán.

Antes que otra cosa pase actualizo la historia, por una parte tengo que decirles que el capítulo 59 ya casi está listo pero no podré actualizar pronto porque voy a tener que salir de viaje que aunque es obligado me va a servir para darme unas pequeñas vacaciones, para mí el siguiente capítulo es el que se consideraría como el final, pero el 60 es un capítulo que tiene que salir junto con el 59 y de ahí daré un tiempo para recolectar dudas, inquietudes y demás que si veo que son muchas haré un epílogo, pero si no son tantas las responderé en los reviews ^^

Por otro lado, después de mi feliz cumpleaños mi vida se volvió gris un rato, porque me pasaron un par de cosas si me agüitaron y me dejaron los ánimos por el suelo, pero mis amigos se encargaron de levantarme el ánimo.

**Novahikaru. **

27 feb 2011


	59. Chapter 59

**LA FUERZA DEL DESTINO.**

Capítulo 59

Llevar a cabo el funeral fue toda una proeza miles de fans se abarrotaron para darle la última despedida a su artista, los abuelos del chico no pudieron estar presentes por su propia seguridad y porque no pudieron viajar, Kakashi prometió enviar el cuerpo del chico intacto para que fueran ellos quienes dispusieran de él, así como del dinero que había acumulado en el banco durante todo ese tiempo. Eso no mitigaría el dolor de la familia pero era algo que debía hacer.

Tras el funeral Gaara se presentó en el hospital para visitar a su esposo, se encontraba vestido de negro y tan pronto como se acercó a la cama recostó el rostro en el pecho de Sai y lloró, nunca había llorado frente a él en todo ese tiempo, pero el sentimiento fue tan grande que no pudo soportarlo.

- Sai, te necesito conmigo, no soy tan fuerte – dijo en un susurro entre lágrimas, no sintió el pequeño movimiento en los ojos de él. - Naruto está muerto – se aferró a las ropas y continuó llorando – me siento perdido – un ligero movimiento de la mano – no puedo confiar en nadie – terminó y ocultó su rostro entre las ropas – no quiero sentirme solo, no soy tan fuerte – derramando lágrimas, de pronto sintió una mano sobre sus cabellos y levantó el rostro sorprendido, Sai aún permanecía con los ojos cerrados pero su mano descansaba sobre la cabeza del pelirrojo.

- No…stas… solo… - susurró el hombre.

- Sai – Gaara se levantó y presionó un botón para llamar a una enfermera. – Sai – volvió a llamarlo pero sólo notó que una de sus manos temblaba, cuando el doctor apareció junto con las enfermeras, Gaara le explicó la situación, lo sacaron de la habitación mientras revisaban a su esposo, recargado contra la pared esperó pacientemente por mucho más tiempo del que pensaba, por un segundo todas sus penas se esfumaron y abrazando su cuerpo se relajó.

- Señor Sabaku – el doctor apareció y el chico reaccionó lo más tranquilamente que pudo. – su esposo reaccionó y pregunta por usted – sonrió el hombre y el chico sólo pudo levantar la vista con una sonrisa y dejar que sus lágrimas resbalaran por sus mejillas, el médico sonrió por un momento y lo abrazó cuando se lanzó a sus brazos para agradecerle. – no lo haga esperar demasiado – fue el consejo que le dio y al entrar nuevamente, Sai volteó su rostro aún recostado en la cama y le tendió la mano que tenía libre pues en la otra una de las enfermeras le tomaba la presión y terminaba de hacerle el chequeo.

- cómo estás, Gaara? – dijo con la voz un poco apagada por el tiempo que había pasado sin utilizarla, él suspiró y aunque sonrió las lágrimas no dejaron de caer de sus ojos hasta que se acercó a la cama y finalmente se llevó ambas manos al rostro y lloró libremente mientras Sai le rodeó la cintura con su brazo y lo acercó hasta sentarlo en el borde para recostarlo contra su pecho. – aquí estoy… no me voy a ir.

- Eso espero, porque tu hijo y yo te necesitamos – dijo levantando el rostro con lágrimas en los ojos.

- Mi… hijo? – preguntó mirándolo.

- Sí, tu hijo – sonrió y sin más le tomó el rostro con ambas manos y lo besó, pero no pareció salir del shock instantáneamente sino hasta después de varios segundos.

- Lamento interrumpirlos – dijo el doctor tras reaparecer en la habitación. – pero debemos mantenerlo en observación un par de días más, no sabemos si el coma le dejó alguna secuela.

- Entendido – sonrió y volvió a recostarse sobre el pecho de su esposo quien lo abrazó con una sonrisa pintada en el rostro.

- Te amo – le susurró Sai besándole los cabellos.

- Nosotros también – sonrió Gaara nuevamente y se permitió olvidarse de sus tristezas por ese momento, ya habría mucho, mucho tiempo para explicaciones e historias tristes, por ese momento, deseaba gozar de toda la felicidad que se le estaba concediendo.

Por otra parte Hinata se encontraba en el hotel en compañía de Neji, no había dejado de llorar en todo el tiempo, el cuerpo de Naruto ya se encontraba en camino a ser entregado a sus abuelos, por lo que ya no había nada que ellos pudieran hacer, el chico la abrazaba contra su cuerpo tratando de confortarla aunque sea con su presencia.

- Gracias por estar aquí – dijo la chica un poco más tranquila.

- No hay de que – sonrió un poco aunque sus ojos externaban tristeza también. – has pensado en que vas a hacer después de esto?

- Todo nos ha tomado por sorpresa pero, creo que regresaré con mis padres unos días… en lo que Temari reorganiza la agenda… y da la noticia, esperaré un buen tiempo antes de reaparecer, creo que es justo tomarme unas pequeñas vacaciones para ajustar todos los detalles de mi nuevo lanzamiento.

- Me parece bien – sonrió Neji, sintiendo el ambiente un poco más relajado.

- Quiero que conozcas a mis padres. – susurró Hinata de pronto levantando el rostro para mirarlo.

- Vaya eso es muy repentino. – dijo desviando un poco la vista preocupando a la chica pero luego regresó con una sonrisa – pero estoy libre por un tiempo en lo que nuestro representante se recupera – dijo con algo de tristeza y Hinata asintió, aunque justo en ese momento un mensaje le llegaba a su celular.

- Parece que no tendrán que esperar demasiado – sonrió Hinata y le mostró su celular a Neji y este se sorprendió.

- Tenemos que ir al hospital. – sonrió.

- Sí, supongo que Gaara debe estar totalmente emocionado – volvió a ver el celular – pero también quiero descansar un poco antes de ir a verlos.

- Entonces descansemos, a decir verdad yo también necesito dormir un poco – dijo Neji y ambos se recostaron en la cama, por esa ocasión Hinata no protestó, necesitaba el calor de alguien más en esa habitación así que acostándose sobre el pecho de Neji se quedó dormida al igual que el chico, ya habría tiempo para ir al hospital a visitar a Sai y Gaara.

Los días habían pasado en aparente calma, Gaara e Hinata se habían marchado a casa, Sai había sido dado de alta hacía un par de días y aunque tenía que tomar rehabilitación se le permitió viajar para instalarse en la que de ahora en adelante sería su casa, la que en su tiempo fue la casa donde creció su esposo, por su parte Neji y Lee se había tomado vacaciones para terminar de editar el siguiente disco y por qué no ayudar a Hinata a escribir sus nuevas canciones, Temari se encontraba con Shikamaru y ambos estaban ocupados con el lanzamiento de la nueva estrella, Yamato y Konohamaru se habían tomado unas largas e indefinidas vacaciones, Yamato al parecer iba a seguir con su trabajo de investigación y Konohamaru, bueno él era demasiado joven y tenía mucho tiempo para pensar en que ocuparía su tiempo ahora.

Por su parte Kakashi prefirió quedarse hospedado en el hotel donde había estado hasta ese día, sentía que debía esperar ahí… y su intuición no le fallaba.

Uuuuhhh oooohhh… yeah…  
Tienes que saber que es lo ultimo que pido  
que estoy desesperado y según mis latidos  
no me queda mucho tiempo a mi favor

Kakashi se encontraba sentado en un sofá, exhausto, tanto que no logró percibir la silenciosa figura que entró en su habitación y se dirigió hacia él mientras cerraba los ojos, hasta que sintió el peso de otro cuerpo sobre el suyo, no logró reaccionar, suspiró antes de volver a abrir los ojos, sólo para descubrir dos deslumbrantes luceros de color café que lo observaban entre la curiosidad y la confusión.

- Estoy soñando verdad, tú sólo apareces en mis sueños.

- No... no soy un sueño – sonrió acomodándose sobre el cuerpo contrario para bajar la mirada y colocar las manos en las piernas de Kakashi

y antes de perder de vista mi camino  
quiero mirarte un poco y soñar que el destino  
es junto a ti mi amor 

Quédate un segundo aquí a hacerme compañía  
y quédate tantito más quiero sentirte mía  
y abrázame… y abrázame…y abrázame… y abrázame…

- ya no más... – susurró por lo bajo la figura sobre su cuerpo.

- Terminó – suspiró Kakashi sin moverse de su lugar por temor a que desapareciera, su ilusión.

- Ya no más Kakashi, estoy cansado, estos años fueron mi purgatorio, ya he pagado todos mis pecados así que ya no más... por favor.

Hoy me he dado cuenta que no había sentido  
tanto miedo antes, que yo no decido  
que Dios lo hace mejor 

- Lo siento, soy un egoísta – susurró con una sonrisa – tu lugar era junto al cuerpo de Minato pero te robé de las garras de la muerte porque no soporté la idea de perderte... primero hubiera dado mi vida antes que la tuya – había ocultado su rostro detrás del cabello de su fleco – podrás perdonarme, lastimé a tu amigo y a su novio y no me importó, cumplí con mi orden y te protegí, acaso soy tan malo por querer proteger tu vida a toda costa... – una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla – si me lo hubieran pedido hubiera matado a Gian Pierro con mis propias manos.

- Basta – dijo casi en un susurro.

- Hubiera entregado mi vida con tal de no perderte! – gritó exaltado y un beso lo hizo reaccionar sólo para cerrar los ojos y sumergirse en esos labios que sabían tan dulces como la miel y abrazando a ese cuerpo más cerca del suyo.

Dame una razón para quedarme  
yo no quiero tu compasión quiero que estés conmigo  
hasta que me haya ido  
y abrázame…y abrázame… y abrázame… y abrázame….

Dame una razón para quedarme

- Basta – respondió el chico – tu también ya expiaste tus culpas, por favor, ya no más.

- Soy tan malo que no te merezco a mi lado.

- Ya es hora de que finalmente obtengas la recompensa por la que has peleado y superado todos los obstáculos, por favor ámame – sonrió sosteniéndole el rostro con ambas manos - me di cuenta de lo mucho que me amabas cuando me salvaste la vida, así que ámame siempre con esa misma intensidad, para que Minato pueda descansar en paz al saber que estoy en buenas manos, para que Sasuke y Naruto puedan perdonarte por haber hecho todo lo que hiciste y para justificar tus años de fidelidad hacia Gaspar, para que tenga la seguridad que nunca me fallarás, que siempre estarás dispuesto a sacrificarte por mí, para que sean los cimientos de nuestro futuro, ámame siempre así y me tendrás a tu lado.

Tienes que saber que es lo ultimo que pido  
que estoy desesperado y según mis latidos  
no me queda mucho tiempo a mi favor

- Iruka – acercó el rostro del chico y lo besó.

- Comencemos de nuevo – sonrió – Sasuke nos liberó.

- Sabía que él podía hacerlo.

- Le debes mucho.

- Cuidé a su novio, no dejé que nadie más se le acercara.

- Te enamoraste de él?

- No… su corazón siempre tuvo un sólo dueño, y el mío también. – dijo mirándolo – ya te lo había dicho.

- Entonces porque lo besaste – preguntó mirándolo a los ojos con la vista afilada.

- Besarlo?

- Crees acaso que no me iba a enterar. – dijo molesto. – que tu misión era enamorarlo.

- No es como que la hubiera metido a mi cama.

- Lo hiciste – dijo afirmando sus palabras.

- No en la forma sucia que tu mentecita oscura está pensando.

- Y se supone que yo te creo – volvió a decir ahora haciendo un pequeño puchero y un sonrojo en las mejillas, Kakashi le dio un ligero besito superficial en los labios.

- Su cuerpo y alma estaban tan lastimados que nunca hubiera sido capaz de entregarse, y yo no soy quien debía sanar esas heridas, sí algo de todo lo que hice te afectó o lastimó, por favor perdóname, juro que no se volverá a repetir nada parecido en lo futuro. – Iruka bajó completamente sus defensas al tiempo que una sonrisa tierna se pintaba en su rostro, Kakashi se recostó nuevamente en el sofá y sólo permaneció viéndolo.

- Dime que me amas, cuando hayamos llegado a la vejez y aún tengamos nuestras manos unidas y te perdonaré todo. – sonrió entrelazando los dedos de una de sus manos y el hombre sólo cerró los ojos mientras una sonrisa se iba pintando en sus labios para finalmente abrirlos nuevamente y tomando el rostro del contrario con ternura lo acercó a su rostro para besarlo.

- Entonces esperaré ese perdón. – dijo y le encantó la sonrisa con la que le correspondió su pareja. – ahora quiero que me cuentes como es que te tengo finalmente entre mis brazos – le pidió recargando su frente contra la de él.

- Sasuke se presentó en la mansión... – sonrió comenzando con su relato.

**Flash Back**

No había muchas precauciones que pudiera tomar iba vestido con un simple pantalón negro y una camisa del mismo color, atada a la cintura llevaba su katana y sin más se presentó en la puerta de aquella mansión sin ninguna clase de protección o escolta.

El monitor se encendió dejando a la vista a un hombre que portaba lentes oscuros.

- Quién es?

- Sasuke… el hijo de Gaspar. – El hombre permaneció en silencio unos segundos y la puerta se abrió dando paso al azabache al interior de la residencia no hubo mayor problema para llegar al interior de la casa, atravesar el jardín no representó mayor inconveniente, las puertas se abrieron de par en par dejándole acceso a una enorme estancia y el sonido de miles de armas cortando cartucho se escucharon en el acto, pero él no se inmutó en lo absoluto.

Una mano detuvo un arma que temblaba inquieta por disparar el gatillo.

- ALTO – dijo una voz lo suficientemente fuerte para que los demás le hicieran caso.

Levantó la vista hacia donde la voz había provenido, encontrándose con una figura que esperaba lo recibiera.

- A pasado tiempo... Paloma o prefieres que te llame Iruka – Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro contrario.

- No esperaba tan pronto tu visita.

Sasuke volteó hacia el derredor dándose una perspectiva del ambiente y las personas que lo rodeaban.

- No había porque esperar.

- En ese caso – volteó a ver a uno de los hombres – infórmale a Gaspar, que Sasuke ha venido a verlo - el hombre salió de inmediato y todo quedó en silencio por unos segundos, era un ambiente bastante pesado, las armas listas para ser disparadas y el joven en el centro del lugar completamente indiferente.

Un par de minutos después una puerta se abría mostrando al mismo hombre que había fungido de mensajero.

- Gaspar lo espera – Las armas se apartaron y Sasuke fue guiado por los corredores hasta una de las habitaciones con varios guardias alrededor, le abrieron la puerta hacia un dormitorio oscuro y ahí sobre la cama de doseles de madera con una delgada cortina cubriéndolo parcialmente descansaba un cuerpo, lucía muy delgado, frágil, era lastimoso verlo de esa forma tan débil, seguramente alguna enfermedad en su etapa terminal, sin embargo aún respiraba por su propia fuerza... increíble, aún en esa condición mantenía su espíritu de lucha, esa fuerza que siempre lo caracterizó.

- Jaque mate – dijo Sasuke al posarse junto a aquella cama, la figura no se inmuto pero un sonoro "Jhm" de sarcasmo fue su primera respuesta.

- Mi Torre preparó el terreno... mi alfil mató a tu reina una vez... y mi caballo la mantuvo a mi merced – respondió en un tono débil pero imponente.

- Aún así, logré ganar la partida.

- Siempre fuiste muy petulante te lo dije... eras todo lo que buscaba para mi sucesor.

- Pero nunca tomaste en cuenta quien soy, ni que estuviera del lado contrario.

- O... si lo sabía, tal vez no todo el tiempo... pero aún así, quise probar tus habilidades... no me has fallado, aún si tomas el "camino correcto"... fui yo quien te preparó para hacerle frente… eres mi sucesor por ser yo tu mentor... renunciaste a las enseñanzas de tu verdadero padre... pero aceptaste las mías, sin importar la razón… eres mi heredero.

- Qué hay del país de nunca jamás?

- Ya te han platicado de él, es un paraíso, una playa virgen fuera de toda jurisdicción... un lugar donde nunca podrías ser alcanzado por la ley, pero del que tampoco se puede salir.

- A menos que tengas polvo de hadas – se burló Sasuke, refiriéndose a alguna clase de alucinógeno.

- No es tan difícil... tu informante te lo puede decir.

- Porque saliste de ahí entonces? No es acaso un paraíso en la tierra al que sólo se puede llegar "muerto"?

- No quería terminar mis días, en un lugar así... …solo... …sabía que ibas ganando la partida al final, así que no pude dejar pasar la oportunidad de dejarme morir en las manos del ganador, por eso, te dejé llegar aquí... vivo... armado y con la ira al máximo.

- Siempre deseaste morir a manos de un yakusa y por ser japonés podías considerarme como tal no? querías que tu muerte fuera a manos del filo de una espada, siempre me lo dijiste.

Empuñó su espada y la levantó sobre el cuerpo del moribundo... y... la clavó con toda su ira, mientras Gaspar cerraba los ojos... un par de segundos después los abrió completamente y una lluvia de plumas le sorprendió.

- Para mi estás muerto a partir de este momento – dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa envainando su espada – Maté a mi oponente… y tu castigo por haberme retado es morir a manos de esa enfermedad que está terminando con tu vida, ya no me interesas.

Dio media vuelta dispuesto a retirarse, pero al abrir la puerta nuevamente las armas lo recibieron.

- Déjenlo ir – se escuchó en el interior con aquella antigua potencia que hizo retroceder a los hombres. – Sasuke... cof, cof, cof – la tos llegó en una violenta convulsión que lo obligó a darse la vuelta, Sasuke se extrañó pero regresó sobre sus pasos hacia la cama donde pudo descubrir una enorme mancha de sangre que se iba acrecentando con forme el anciano tosía. - El médico ya no me da mucho tiempo de vida... cof, cof – volvió a acostarse boca arriba y trató de respirar pero podía escucharse la sangre que se agolpaba en su pecho dificultándole la tarea. - Si he de renunciar al sueño de morir a manos de una espada – volteó hacia Sasuke – podrías concederme el honor de no morir solo – la sinceridad de aquella petición le hizo cerrar los ojos sintiendo un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo, en efecto aquel hombre no merecía piedad o clemencia por lo que había propiciado, pero... también era cierto que había rechazado las enseñanzas de su padre por las de ese hombre y una de ellas era que sin importar que siempre debía velarse por la familia y él había sido el padre que lo había criado, alimentado y vestido, durante su adolescencia... ante esa verdad volteó hacia una silla que se encontraba junto a la cama y se sentó a esperar... las armas nuevamente se retiraron al ver la escena y una nueva convulsión de sangre hizo presa del anciano que se dobló sobre si mismo intentando no ahogarse mientras escupía prácticamente el interior de sus pulmones, no se dijo más, la escolta se retiró y las horas siguientes Sasuke fue testigo de cómo ese hombre se debatía entre la vida y la muerte.

- Si hubieras tardado más, tal vez no me habrías encontrado… vivo – se burló el hombre.

- Por qué lo hiciste, yo te respetaba?

- La vida tomó el rumbo del juego al final, sólo era una prueba, pero admito que salió mucho mejor de lo que esperé, aunque lamento haber hecho sufrir a ese joven y somos muchos los que lo lamentamos.

- Por qué no me dijiste nada?

- Ya trabajábamos en dos bandos diferentes, era arriesgado confiar el uno en el otro, pero si te hace sentir mejor, el castigo que se les aplicó a los responsables fue excepcional, es una lástima que no hubieras estado presente – esbozó una sonrisa pero un nuevo acceso de tos le impidió continuar. – digamos que los dejamos sin descendencia. – y mientras el hombre continuaba con el acceso de tos, Sasuke pensaba en que tan literales eran las palabras de Gaspar, pues él sabía que no bromeaba cuando de castigos se trataba.

- De qué estás enfermo?

- Un maldito insecto me picó – sonrió con burla – y mi cuerpo se está matando a sí mismo, tengo los pulmones prácticamente destrozados, así como otros órganos y los medicamentos han dejado de hacer efecto – se burló pero se apretó el pecho adolorido. - pero descuida, el médico me ha dicho que la etapa infecciosa ya pasó y que al parecer soy al único que le ha afectado así. – tras esas palabras Sasuke pareció experimentar algo de lastima por el hombre, quien no volvió a hablar.

No fue hasta pasada la media noche cuando Gaspar intentó volver a hablar, demasiado débil para hacerlo a voz normal, y un poco alucinante al sentirse ya con un pie en el más allá.

- Fuiste... el único que supo... que estaba vivo.

- Paloma se encargó de informármelo

- Gran elemento... tiene unas convicciones muy firmes... fue... la única ave... que nunca pude domesticar... el encierro nunca le convenció... ja... revoloteaba demasiado.

- Cómo lograste que accediera a estar bajo tus ordenes?

- Las personas enamoradas... son capaces de entregar su alma... por amor... sólo descubrí a una persona que estaba enamorada de paloma...

- Kakashi – dijo Sasuke.

- Sólo... le ofrecí salvar la vida de Paloma... si me juraba fidelidad y él se encargó... que Paloma aceptara permanecer... bajo mi cuidado mientras el juego seguía su curso…

- Y la misión de Kakashi siendo Águila era custodiar a Petirrojo.

- Debía evitar... que cualquiera se le acercara... él solo mató a todos mis cabecillas... es muy fuerte y tiene un gran espíritu... ahora entiendo porque te enamoraste de él... cof... falta poco para mi muerte... escucha Sasuke... eres el heredero de mi fortuna, mi abogado se encargará de todo... sólo prométeme... asistir a mi sepelio, nada más.

Era tan deprimente ver a un hombre con la fuerza física y mental que había poseído Gaspar en un estado tan deplorable, débil y completamente solo, que no pudo rehusarse y asintió con la cabeza.

- Llama al médico – Entendiendo el significado de esas palabras lo vio cerrar los ojos, sabía que algunos animales se apartaban de sus compañeros para morir era como si no desearan molestar con su muerte – Sasuke… cuídate – sin más salió en busca del médico, a quien encontró en un pasillo cercano.

- Debe estar a punto de fallecer – dijo el hombre que estaba vestido de blanco y Sasuke asintió, ambos regresaron a la habitación y se llevaron una gran sorpresa, el hombre tenía un semblante de paz indescriptible, el médico le tocó el cuello tratando de encontrar el inexistente pulso. - Hora del deceso, 12:25 a.m. – Sasuke bajó el rostro.

- Cuándo será el sepelio?

- El señor Gaspar ya dejó instrucciones precisas, siendo este un caso especial, el sepelio será en cuanto amanezca, antes de que salga el sol, yo me encargaré del papeleo, sólo nos llevará unas horas preparar el cuerpo, le han asignado una habitación para que duerma, descanse hasta que tengamos listo el cuerpo para el funeral.

Fue Paloma quien lo guió hacia su habitación asignada.

- Descansa, yo te despertaré en cuanto todo esté listo para el funeral, no hay nadie en la casa que esté dispuesto a asistir al velorio así que, creo que está de más realizarlo.

- Asistirás al sepelio.

- Hay un dicho que reza que si deseas ver el cuerpo de tu enemigo pasar hay que sentarse a esperar y eso es lo que hice, ya que lo haya sepultado podré volar con tranquilidad.

- Ya no te debo nada Paloma.

- Al final siento que aún me debes algo.

- Qué cosa?

- Tienes que ser feliz, si lo cumples me habrás pagado – sonrió

- Considéralo hecho.

- Descansa

El funeral se llevó a cabo en la madrugada, hacía frío y eran pocos los sirvientes que se encontraban en la mansión y que asistieron a la ceremonia. La comitiva del sepelio sólo estuvo conformado por 9 personas, 6 que cargaron el féretro, el cura que dio la última bendición, Paloma y Sasuke... una vez que aquella caja estuvo completamente cubierta de tierra sólo 2 personas permanecieron en el lugar hasta que los primeros rayos del sol atravesaron por entre el follaje de aquel oculto lugar, sólo una pequeña cruz fue montada a petición del difunto y cuando el canto de los pájaros rompió el silencio supieron que era hora de separarse, quizás para siempre.

- No diré Adiós, porque espero volver a verte – dijo tendiendo su mano hacia Sasuke.

- No será pronto.

- Lo sé – sonrió su contra parte – sólo quiero que sepas que Gaspar realmente nunca quiso lastimar a Naruto, solamente se les fue el juego de las manos a todos, no esperaban que alguien desobedeciera las ordenes, él realmente te quería como a un hijo. – él asintió - suerte. – fue lo último que dijo y Sasuke sonrió antes de marcharse.

_Por qué siento que todos pasan sin mirar_

_no lo entiendo nadie me puede explicar_

_quiero que sufras conmigo para que entiendas lo que digo_

_quiero que sufras conmigo para que entiendas lo que digo_

Neji se movía de un lugar hacia otro por el escenario, sus compañeros Lee, Kiba y Shino tocaban los instrumentos mientras la canción continuaba y el público seguía los movimientos del artista con gritos y saltos por parte de las fans.

_veo que nadie conoce mi dolor._

_y no es verdad que cada día doy mejor._

_sólo parezco contento aunque por dentro estoy muriendo_

_sólo parezco contento aunque por dentro estoy muriendo_

_pero me aguanto tanto llorando sin llorar._

_y aunque lo intento siento que no voy a durar_

_y es que me aguanto tanto llorando sin llorar_

_y aunque lo intento siento que no voy a durar._

_quiero que sufras conmigo para que entiendas lo que digo_

_quiero que sufras conmigo para que entiendas lo que digo_

Hinata observaba el monitor mientras terminaba de poner la mesa y sintió un abrazo por la espalda seguido de un beso en los labios, para acto seguido voltearse completamente y corresponder el beso.

_Sólo parezco contento aunque por dentro estoy muriendo_

_Sólo parezco contento aunque por dentro estoy muriendo_

_Sufre conmigo_

_sufre conmigo..._

_quiero que sufras conmigo para que entiendas lo que digo_

_Sufre conmigo_

_sufre conmigo..._

- Ese es el video pasado.

- Sí – le respondió Hinata y Neji levantó la mano que entrelazaba con la ojiperla y la besó en el dedo anular se encontraba un reluciente anillo de oro que hacía juego con el de la mano izquierda de Neji.

- A qué hora llegará la familia de Gaara.

- Dijo que se retrasarían un par de horas, al parecer el pequeño Cefiro se encuentra un poco enfermo - Cefiro era el primer hijo de Gaara un caballerito que era la viva imagen de su padre, de cabellos y ojos negros y tez blanca como papel, pero que tenía la elegancia natural de Gaara en sus movimientos y que por cierto se encontraba emocionado en la espera de la hermanita que sus padres prometieron que llegaría en un par de meses más.

- Entonces que no se le acerque a mi pequeña Hanabi o no los perdonaré.

- Sólo es un resfriado no seas exagerado – le sonrió Hinata y en ese momento tocaron a la puerta – yo abriré – dijo separándose de su esposo y dirigiéndose a la puerta dejando que Neji se hiciera cargo del moisés en el que descansaba la pequeña Hanabi quien era una digna sucesora de los Hyuga de cabellos negroazulados y ojos perla, tez blanca y finas facciones.

Al llegar a la puerta Hinata encontró a un mensajero quien le entregó una carta sin remitente y después de eso se marchó, la chica abrió el sobre muy sorprendida y sólo sacó una postal donde había una cigüeña cargando a un bebé con la peculiaridad de que era pelirrojo y de ojitos azules y la leyenda en el reverso "Algún día nos volveremos a ver" la ojiperla permaneció pensativa unos segundos y después sonrió, definitivamente esa navidad acababa de llegar el mejor regalo para Gaara y ella.

- Gracias Naruto.

En algún lugar de Japón días después de la muerte de Gaspar.

Todo me vuelve, todo me lleva

todo me retiene, todo me recuerda

a tu cuerpo y a tus manos

a tus palabras y a tu perfume

Todo me alcanza, todo me arrastra.

Todo me detiene, el todo me encadena

a tus gestos, a tus ojos

Eres mi ángel bendecido por los dioses

Sasuke se encontraba frente a la tumba de Minato Namikase todo estaba tranquilo en el campo santo, un ligero viento soplaba moviendo apenas un par de hojas de un árbol.

El día que caíste del cielo

Todo me pareció más ligero

Y me siento crecer alas

Enganchado a tus besos

Todo me destina, todo me provoca

Todo me dibuja, todo me eleva

A tus labios, a tus deseos

a tus sueños y a tus suspiros

todo me acerca, todo me conecta

y todo me engancha y me deleita

tu poesía y lo mismo tu piel

Tus juegos de espíritu tan delicioso

Vos sos mi ángel bendecido por los dioses

Quisiste contarme todo la última vez que te vi, no es cierto? Pero a pesar de todo, tal vez si existe un destino" – sonrió levantando la vista y encontró a la distancia la figura de Naruto quien se acercó hasta que pudo interponer la tumba entre ambos, llevaba una flor en la mano, depositándola en la lápida al tiempo que se arrodillaba para decir una plegaria.

Crees en el destino Sasuke? – preguntó mirando la lápida.

Tal vez.

Naruto sonrió mirándolo a los ojos.

El día que caíste del cielo

El amor cambió mi vida

Eres mi ángel providencial

Te amaré día y noche

El día que caíste del cielo

Comprendí al fin quien era yo

Hace muchos años tu respuesta fue un "no", acaso algo te ha hecho cambiar de idea? – dijo con felicidad.

Tal vez – volvió a responder pero con una sonrisa, tendiéndole la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse.

Eres mi ángel providencial

Con el que siempre soñé

Mi ángel cayó del cielo

El mundo al fin se reveló

Todo me parece más ligero

he encontrado mi verdad

Como enviada por el cielo

Tocado por tus besos de miel

por fin liberado, dispuesto a darlo todo

Naruto tomó la mano y al levantarse se acercó hasta el rostro de Sasuke y lo besó, tan pronto sus labios se tocaron los cuerpos reaccionaron como la primera vez que se conocieron, un escalofrío los recorrió cuando el beso se rompió.

Te amo – susurró Naruto mirándolo a los ojos.

Y yo a ti - respondió él tocándole la mejilla. - No volveré a dejarte.

Yo tampoco. – sonrió y abrazándolo permanecieron unos segundos así frente a la tumba – Papá – volteó hacia la tumba - ves que te dije que Sasuke era el amor de mi vida, tarde o temprano el destino volvió a reunirnos. – sonrió aunque con algo de tristeza – te juro que no volveremos a separarnos.

La haré feliz Minato, te lo juro – dijo Sasuke a la tumba que tenían frente.

Lo mejor será irnos antes que comiencen a buscarnos – Naruto besó a Sasuke.

Vamos.

Y así ambos partieron del campo santo dejando sobre la tumba de Satoru una flor con todas sus esperanzas.

Agradeceré al cielo

a cada puesta del sol

por haberte puesto en mis brazos

yo que no te esperaba más que a ti

como enviada por el cielo

todas las mañanas me maravillan

Mi bello ángel, desde que estás aquí

_Queridos Hinata y Gaara: _

_ Si esta carta llega a sus manos es porque todo ha salido con forme al plan, me hubiera encantado dejarles una carta a cada uno pero es demasiado arriesgado incluso dejarles esta misiva, sólo lo hago porque es algo que les debía y no quiero que piensen que realmente he muerto, confío en que la destruirán en cuanto terminen de leerla por protección de todos, en estos momentos seguramente ya estaré a salvo, dirigiéndome junto con el hombre al que amo hacia el que será nuestro escondite, no se preocupen la cabeza de la mafia que estaba detrás de nosotros ha muerto así que nadie los perseguirá, pero nosotros tenemos todavía un pequeño problema, hemos recibido una inesperada herencia por la que alguna otra mafia podría intentar hacer algo, hemos decidido no disponer nunca de ella, pero aún así los ojos estarán puestos sobre mi prometido, pues yo estoy "muerto", no contábamos con eso pero si teníamos contemplado el que alguna otra mafia quiera tomar el puesto de liderato que ha sido cedido en la herencia, así que lo más razonable que podemos hacer es poner tierra de por medio y tomar distancia para no perjudicarlos, este es nuestro problema y podemos manejarlo solos, cuando todo se haya tranquilizado y podamos regresar sin preocupaciones nos volveremos a encontrar, hasta entonces sólo me despediré con un hasta luego. _

_ Eternamente suyo. _

_ Naruto. _

_P.D. El mensajero de esta carta, es la persona a la que le confié mi vida, o mi muerte, así que cualquier problema pueden acudir a él sin ningún temor, su nombre es Iruka. _

Notas de autora:

Canciones: "Abrázame de Camila" **Mi ángel (mon ange) Grégory Lemarchal, **el refrán que menciona Iruka dice algo así "Siéntate en la puerta de tu casa, y verás pasar el cadáver de tu enemigo."

Para mí este capítulo es el capítulo final, yo a este le pondría la palabra fin, pero en el siguiente es donde aparecen muchas explicaciones así que esto aún no termina.

Novahikaru

9/ abril /2011


	60. Chapter 60

**LA FUERZA DEL DESTINO.**

Capítulo 60

Iruka descansaba sobre las mullidas almohadas, Kakashi lo abrazaba por la cintura y descansaba su rostro sobre el hombro del chico, sonrió y no pudo evitar pensar en hechos del pasado que ahora le permitían estar así con Kakashi.

Sasuke acababa de salir de la habitación tras esa dolorosa despedida y ese beso que les sabía a la más amarga de las hieles, Naruto bajó el rostro y las lágrimas cristalizaron sus ojos, de pronto la ventana y su exterior habían perdido todo su interés, se dirigió hacia esa cama y se sentó.

- Lo perdí – se llevó las manos al rostro y lo cubrió rompiendo en llanto.

- Deja de llorar – le dijo una voz a sus espaldas – me extraña de ti, en otro tiempo saldrías corriendo a buscarlo, te has vuelto un pequeño cobarde Naruto, muy cobarde.

- Quién…? – al voltear divisó una figura. – Iruka...

- El mismo.

- Pero tú estás... – dijo abriendo los ojos sorprendido completamente paralizado.

- Para mi buena suerte no, estoy más vivo que tu y sigo siendo paloma.

- Pero... por qué?... cómo?

- Por qué no podía dejar que tu historia terminara así, no podría vivir con la culpa y el remordimiento de no haber hecho nada.

- Cómo llegaste aquí?

- Los busqué después de haber leído tu interesante entrevista en la revista "Cinco Continentes" no podía creer lo que estaba leyendo, y como yo conozco esta historia... tenía que actuar.

- A qué te refieres?

- Antes que nada quiero pedirte una disculpa, si en lugar de haber tratado de salvar mi vida hubiera cumplido mi promesa esto no hubiera llegado tan lejos. – dijo bajando la vista. – Sabes algo Naruto, Minato te amaba profundamente, eras su pequeño, pero creo que tanto amor terminó por afectar su buen juicio en algunos momentos y tomó decisiones de las cuales se arrepintió.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – Iruka suspiró.

- Te contaré todo.

***Flash Back***

Minato se encontraba sentado en su escritorio revisando un expediente, Iruka sentado frente a él daba una segunda hojeada a los análisis que el laboratorio les había mandado.

- Estás cansado. – preguntó mientras veía en el reloj las manecillas que marcaban poco más de las 10 de la noche.

- No tanto – respondió sin apartar la vista de las hojas que revisaba. – Estoy esperando que Sasuke me pase su informe, quedó de traerlo hoy en la noche. – levantó la vista mirando a Minato – no te molesta esperarme o sí?

- No confío en ese hombre.

- Puedes no confiar en él, pero es nuestro mejor agente te guste o no. – se burló. – lo que pasa contigo es que estás celoso.

Minato soltando el expediente y cruzándose de brazos, lo miró seriamente.

- No son celos, si tuviera la oportunidad no me detendría para desaparecerlo.

- Je, je, je – sonrió – yo sé que no serías capaz.

- Por qué estás tan seguro? – sonrió mirándolo y este tragó saliva.

- No me asustes – terminó desviando la vista y salió de la oficina al escuchar un ruido en el exterior – regreso enseguida y podremos irnos.

***Fin Flash Back***

- Pensé que estaba bromeando pero no fue así, nunca creí que fuera capaz de hacer lo que hizo.

- Habla claro Iruka.

*** Flash Back***

Minato abrió la puerta de su oficina encontrando a Sasuke sentado frente al escritorio.

- Tiempo sin verte Minato.

- Qué quieres Sasuke, sabes que no debes aparecer por aquí a estas horas de la mañana.

- Vine a hablar contigo por que... quiero pedirte la mano de Naruto.

El silencio invadió el lugar, justo en el momento que Sasuke había hablado Iruka entraba por la puerta, Minato volteó a verlo y antes de que saliera Minato lo detuvo haciéndole un ademán con la mano para que se acercara y cerrara la puerta.

- Así que quieres casarte con mi hijo... – respondió Minato una vez que se sentara frente al escritorio. – ...cuando ni siquiera te ha presentado formalmente como su novio...

- Naruto fue quien decidió que no te dijeran nada – habló Iruka callando casi de inmediato al ver que había hablado de más.

- Tú estabas enterado de esto. – él suspiró.

- Sí, lo estaba, ellos ya tienen 3 años de noviazgo, pero Naruto es muy discreto y Sasuke trató de no ponerlo en peligro.

Minato guardó silencio y sacando unas hojas de uno de los cajones de su escritorio las dejó frente a Iruka.

- No lo logró muy bien, me llegó ayer este reporte, que la línea telefónica y el celular de Naruto están intervenidos y no falta mucho para que también vigilen su casa.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio y con los ojos muy abiertos.

- Eso es muy extraño yo mismo verifiqué los teléfonos de Naruto.

- Si fuiste tú quien verificaba esas líneas entonces eso debió parecerles extraño a los hombres de Gaspar, por eso decidieron intervenirlas.

- Entonces Sasuke no puede acercarse a él ahora – dijo Iruka volteando a verlo quien asintió.

- Si realmente quieres casarte con Naruto te tengo una propuesta Sasuke, mantenlo a salvo hasta que terminemos con el caso, no te acerques a él, yo le explicaré la situación y para desviar la atención hacia ti. – sacó nuevamente un sobre de otro de los cajones – necesito que te marches a Francia.

- Qué? Eso es demasiado imprudente en este momento.

- Pero hacer algo de forma sutil no hará que desvíen la vista de Naruto.

- Dame tiempo, déjame pensar mejor las cosas, explicarle la situación a Naruto por favor.

- Lo siento Sasuke pero a cómo están los hechos no puedo concederte lo que me pides – bajó el rostro – esto es lo que te ofrezco, te marchas a Francia en este momento y confías en mi y en mi hijo, dejas de comunicarte un tiempo con él para enfriar las cosas y yo te doy mi consentimiento completo para que te cases con él, confía en mí, me lo debes por haberlo puesto en peligro y por haberme ocultado su relación todo este tiempo. – Lo miró a los ojos, Sasuke se encontraba con las manos entrelazadas frente a su rostro, apretándolas ligeramente cerró los ojos – lo tomas o lo dejas?

- Por qué tenías ese boleto a Francia?

- Era para Naruto, me preocupó que los mafiosos lo estuvieran siguiendo e iba a mandarlo lejos hasta descubrir la razón, pero ahora que sé el porqué pienso que es más fácil para mí protegerlo y aprovechar este boleto para encargarte una pequeña misión, de cualquier forma necesitaba mandar a alguien a investigar un par de cuentas y datos en Francia, así que es un buen trato, de momento has apartado la atención de Gaspar sobre ti así que no te traerá tantas dificultades desaparecer por un corto tiempo. – Sasuke mantenía su rostro oculto detrás de sus manos.

- Júrame que lo mantendrás a salvo en mi ausencia, que le contarás todo y que nos darás tu bendición. – dijo Sasuke apretando sus manos haciéndolas temblar.

- Haré lo mejor para él. – dijo Minato y Sasuke lo miró unos momentos antes de tomar el sobre con el boleto dentro, no tenía opción y él le demostraría que era lo mejor.

- Por favor dile que lo amo y que esto lo hago por nuestro bien.

- Lo haré. – respondió Minato, Iruka había guardado silencio viendo toda la escena no pudo evitar sentirse responsable en parte, tal vez había exagerado un poco sus precauciones y eso le traería momentos difíciles a la pareja, un par de minutos después Iruka continuaba sentado sin moverse, Minato había observado por la ventana como Sasuke se retiraba tan pronto como lo vio alejarse descolgó el teléfono. – Kakashi necesito hablar contigo. – colgó poco después e Iruka volteó a verlo. – podrías dejarme sólo con Kakashi por favor - él asintió y salió del despacho aunque algo no lo dejaba completamente convencido, tenía que escuchar esa conversación a como diera lugar.

***Fin Flash Back***

- Kakashi estaba metido en negocios sucios, él era quien sacaba la droga que colectábamos en los cateos y se encargaba de entregársela directamente a Gaspar, tenía un par de deudas y le pareció una manera poco inteligente pero fácil para obtener dinero, pero no contaba con que Minato lo descubriría y aceptó pasar por alto su "pequeño desliz" con una condición.

- Qué condición?

- Minato quería separarte de Sasuke así que le pidió a Kakashi que pusiera a prueba tu resistencia y tu confianza en Sasuke, pero Gaspar tenía una idea similar, necesitaba probar a su "heredero" así que Kakashi se contactó con Gaspar para que te secuestraran sus hombres, solamente querían asustarte, tenían estrictas órdenes de no tocarte, al menos esa era la intención de Minato y Gaspar, sólo un secuestro para asustarte y que dejaras a Sasuke, a quien habían mandado a Francia y a quien le tenían terminantemente prohibido comunicarse contigo y créeme que no fueron pocos sus intentos, pero Gaspar no contó con que sus hombres no sólo le desobedecieran, sino que te puso en bandeja de plata para que Gian Piero se vengara de Sasuke en lo que más podía llegar a lastimarlo...

Naruto mantenía los ojos abiertos mirando al suelo.

- ...Sasuke confió en Minato hasta el último momento, y con tal de proteger su memoria ante ti, decidió terminar con esta situación definitivamente antes que contarte la verdad y terminar de destrozarte...

Iruka no pudo decir ni una palabra más, Naruto se levantó velozmente y salió corriendo hacia la puerta, pudo distinguir el rastro de las lágrimas que brincaron por el brusco movimiento y sonrió.

Naruto llegó a la puerta casi sin aire y la abrió bruscamente, ahí del otro lado del pasillo con la vista clavada en el suelo se encontraba Sasuke... él levantó la vista hacia el rubio, sus miradas se encontraron, la mirada azabache era triste y la azul derramaba lágrimas que no se detenían, abrió la boca pero nada salió de sus labios, sólo pudo correr la distancia que los separaba y un beso no se hizo esperar, se colgó del cuello de su amado y profundizó el beso sin pensar en nada más.

- Tenemos que hablar – sonrió Sasuke y Naruto asintió.

- No es que no me encante verlos juntos pero es peligroso que permanezcan así en el pasillo – habló Iruka desde la sombra de la habitación y Sasuke sin decir nada cargó a Naruto al estilo nupcial, entraron en la habitación, el chico sólo se abrazaba a su cuello y ocultaba su cabeza en su pecho.

- No me sueltes porque estoy a punto de derrumbarme. – le susurró poco después que entraron en la habitación.

- Nunca. – respondió Sasuke, apretándolo un poco más contra su pecho, se sentaron en la cama e Iruka se sentó en el otro extremo, Naruto lloraba en silencio y se rehusaba a soltar el cuello de Sasuke.

- Naruto, se que fue muy difícil todo lo que te pasó, pero creo que todos necesitamos esclarecer esta historia, ya te he contado parte de lo que yo sé, ahora necesito que tu y Sasuke hablen, para que todo esto se aclare, yo empezaré desde donde me quedé – Naruto se separó de Sasuke y volteó a ver al joven. – Minato arregló todo para que Sasuke se fuera a Francia, a un departamento que él había dispuesto para este propósito, un lugar con vigilancia las 24 horas del día, pero también se encargó de informarle a Sakura que Sasuke estaría solo en Francia, con la esperanza de que pudiera seducirlo y tener más pruebas en su contra – volteó a mirar a Sasuke – pero tu novio resultó ser testarudamente fiel, para el gusto de Minato y créeme que Sakura lo provocó en cada oportunidad que se le presentó y de formas que incluso yo llegué a sonrojarme en más de alguna ocasión y por otro lado eras el único nombre que llegó a susurrar entre sueños. – Naruto volteó a verlo y Sasuke desvió la vista con un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas - por cierto dormía bajo llave por las desagradables visitas sorpresa de Sakura en las noches, he de decirte que te admiré cuando le dijiste "Prefiero contratar una prostituta antes que acostarme contigo" eso es muy rudo para un chico que estaba en abstinencia.

- Al grano Iruka – dijo molesto Sasuke.

- Le estoy diciendo a tu novio que fuiste fiel a tu promesa de que sería el único en tu vida, eso es mucho más de lo que puedo decir a tu favor. – Iruka permaneció callado y viendo a la pareja, Naruto sólo sonreía pese a que sus ojos se mostraban tristes, su cabeza se encontraba todavía recostada contra el pecho de Sasuke, quien lo rodeaba con un brazo y mantenía los dedos de su otra mano entrelazados con los de él, finalmente Iruka suspiró – tan pronto como Sasuke tomó el vuelo y Minato se aseguró que estuviera a varios kilómetros lejos de alcance, le dio luz verde a Kakashi para que pudieran secuestrarte – miró el rostro de Naruto – no fue para nada difícil cierto, sólo tocar a la puerta, un pañuelo con cloroformo y un poco de estupidez de tu parte – Naruto apretó los dientes y estrechó más la mano de Sasuke. – que siguió, te tuvieron cuatro días desaparecido en la granja de los brancaleone, amordazado y te interrogaron, nada fuera de lo contemplado, te estaban asustando, una semana era el tiempo pactado, después de eso Kakashi tenía orden de ir por ti, pero no contaron con que Naruto no era el típico doncel en peligro que necesitara ser rescatado, tomaste todo en tus manos y trataste de escapar y tuviste a mal encontrarte con los dueños de la granja, la primera pieza del efecto dominó, al enterarse de la estupidez de los Brancaleone, Gian Piero sabía que tenía luz verde para hacer lo que fuera contigo, de cualquier forma no se salvaría de un ejemplar castigo, y antes de que todo se viniera abajo y Gaspar se enterara, actuó... – cerró los ojos y guardó silencio - ...que fue lo que te hicieron Naruto? – Naruto guardó silencio, Sasuke sintió como se apretaba contra su pecho y trataba de calmar su respiración.

- Me habían tomado una muestra de sangre cuando me marcaron, querían comprobar mi buen estado de salud – dijo esto último con una sarcástica risa – y descubrieron un secreto que quería compartir sólo contigo – no miró a Sasuke sólo tomó la mano entrelazada y la colocó contra su vientre, el chico abrió los ojos, la realidad lo había abofeteado – dos meses – dijo Naruto – Gian Piero no estaba dispuesto a dejarte tener la vida perfecta que te esperaba, ibas a ser el heredero de Gaspar o eso creía él, te ibas a casar para tener una vida común y corriente e ibas a tener una hermosa familia que ya comenzaba a formarse – Sasuke permaneció un momento en shock al escuchar esas palabras y estrujó a Naruto contra su cuerpo depositando un beso en su cabeza sin dejar de mostrar su estado de shock a través de sus ojos, comenzaba a llenarse de odio, pero quien lo necesitaba entero y en una pieza era la persona que se refugiaba entre sus brazos – así que planeo arruinar toda esa felicidad, me drogó lo suficiente para que no pudiera defenderme cuando… - Sasuke le tapó los labios, lo que menos quería era que pronunciara esa parte de su relato, el cuerpo del rubio temblaba, sospechaba lo que había ocurrido, conocía a Gian Pierro, tras unos segundo y un par de lágrimas el rubio pudo continuar. - susurraba el nombre de su hijastra mientras lo hacía... – se formó un silencio. – después provocaron el aborto, no tenían el suficiente personal médico así que utilizaron remedios algo más caseros – apretó la mano de Sasuke y este sintió como temblaba – pero les falló la técnica y comencé a sangrar de más, así que Gian Piero se dio cuenta que tarde o temprano iba a morir desangrado y… – levantó el rostro cubierto de lágrimas – trató de evitarme el sufrimiento y me disparó a quemarropa, debo agradecerle un poco el que me hubiera drogado tanto, aminoró el dolor en ese momento, perdí el conocimiento y él pensó que había muerto así que me dejaron abandonado en un deshuesadero, recobré unos momentos el conocimiento cuando el dolor aumentaba, la lluvia comenzó a caer y creí que realmente moriría, mi último pensamiento iba dirigido a ti, cuando finalmente Kakashi me encontró, me mantuvo oculto de todos, incluso de mi padre, me llevó a un hospital donde pudieron controlar las barbaridades que habían hecho, pero tan pronto como estuve estable decidió llevarme a su casa, no podía dejarme a merced de los malos verdad – sonrió y se recargó más contra Sasuke – poco después de eso, me enteré por Kakashi que estabas en Francia con Sakura, eso fue un golpe muy duro, pero poco después comenzaron a llegarme cartas de Sakura, diciéndome que estaban juntos y muy felices, yo estaba muy dañado física y mentalmente, fue... no tenía cabeza para pensar demasiado, sólo quería que me abrazaras y me protegieras, sólo quería llorar en tu hombro y sentir tu apoyo – las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por su rostro – pero me di cuenta que no estarías ahí para mí cuando después de tres meses me llegó una carta de Sakura, donde me enviaba los resultado de una prueba de embarazo, tenía poco más de un mes y eso terminó con mi cordura, tenía que sobreponerme y deseaba venganza esa misma noche ni siquiera lo pensé, tan pronto me pude mantener en pie, salí a cumplir mi objetivo y tan pronto como sentí la sangre de mi primer enemigo una satisfacción indescriptible recorrió mi cuerpo, había matado a una persona cruelmente y aún así mi subconsciente actuó tan fría y calculadamente que no dejé rastro de mi existencia en la escena del crimen... perdí mi parte humana, había perdido mi futuro tal como lo había soñado a tu lado, esa noche... tiempo después disfruté tanto matando a los Brancaleone, tanto que Kakashi tuvo miedo de mi, y tomé la decisión de acabar con todos aquellos que habían acabado con mi final feliz, por eso no quería hablar contigo, me había despedido de ese lado humano para siempre, me volví un asesino, una máquina sin sentimientos, hasta que me reencontré con mis amigos, ellos me regresaron un poco de la esperanza, como Esteban sólo me había interrogado, le perdoné la vida, pero a Gian Piero, cualquier tortura imaginable me parece poca cosa, estoy dispuesto incluso a acabar con su amada Helena con tal de verlo llorar lágrimas de sangre, ya le he vendido mi alma al diablo así que no tengo nada que perder.

- Mientras estaba en Francia – habló Sasuke interrumpiendo los pensamientos de su amado – estuve planeando todo para nosotros dos, tenía todo listo, trataba de atraer la atención sobre mí, pero al mismo tiempo escondía mis verdaderos objetivos, tenemos un lugar a donde huir en el momento que tú me lo digas, es un pequeño poblado ahí podríamos permanecer hasta que todo hubiera terminado y quizás un lugar donde... – cerró el puño sobre el vientre de Naruto – ...donde me gustaría que crecieran...

- No sigas – Naruto rompió en llanto y Sasuke lo abrazó como nunca en su vida había deseado fundirse con otro ser humano para tranquilizar ese odio, tristeza, rabia, desesperación que le recorría cada una de las células de su cuerpo, una mano en su hombro lo hizo voltear.

- Necesitan un poco de tiempo a solas, ya que terminen yo estaré en la otra habitación – sonrió Iruka y Sasuke asintió.

Sasuke recostó a Naruto en la cama, lo mantenía abrazado cuando tomó el cobertor y los cubrió a ambos, lo mantenía cobijado con su cuerpo y él sólo lo abrazaba por el cuello con los ojos cerrados y las lágrimas bañando su cara, le acarició el rostro con una mano, y le besó la frente mientras lo estrechaba contra él.

- Hazme el amor – susurró Naruto – borra todo... – no pudo terminar un beso lo hizo callar – regrésame la vida – Sasuke se colocó sobre su cuerpo apoyándose en sus antebrazos para no recostar todo su peso en él, se mantuvo observando su rostro y el rubio correspondió esa mirada, ambos tenían un brillo en los ojos que parecía el brillo de dos estrellas gemelas, era el mismo sentimiento, eran las dos partes de un corazón que habían roto completamente, habían logrado destrozarlos, pero ahora se encontraban para volver a unir esos pedazos que habían quedado.

- Vuelve... – Sasuke le acarició los labios - ...a confiar en mí. – una lágrima rodó por el rostro del rubio antes de acercarse y besar los labios de su compañero.

- Sí. – dijo sumiso antes de que un nuevo beso se hiciera presente y una sonrisa apareciera en sus labios al ver el brillo del prisma azul que colgaba del cuello de Sasuke, este al darse cuenta se quitó la joya y la colgó del cuello de Naruto.

- Esto es tuyo – un beso en los labios y una tímida mano que se deslizó por debajo de la ropa haciendo temblar al chico y desviar la vista. – hey – lo llamó haciéndolo voltear – soy yo… - Naruto asintió y tragó saliva, la camisa se fue abriendo botón por botón mientras el contacto visual permanecía, Sasuke bajó su rostro para besar esa rosada tetilla y el rubio suspiró sintiendo la corriente eléctrica y el miedo mezclados, la lengua de su amante excitándolo como en el pasado y su cuerpo reaccionando como lo recordaba, uno de sus dedos se coló por entre sus pantalones justo por en medio de sus glúteos.

- Sasuke - Naruto abrió los ojos reaccionando con un poco de temor.

- Shhh… - le besó los labios – soy yo – ambas manos se encargaron de desnudar al rubio acariciando su miembro haciéndolo sonrojar y sonrió para bajar por su cuello besándolo – mi amor – le susurró – te amo más que a mi vida – las palabras tiernas comenzaron a salir de sus labios, le importaba que el rubio escuchara su voz, necesitaba tranquilizarlo, mientras que sus manos exploraban todo ese cuerpo que extrañaba, sus labios besaban cada centímetro de piel escuchando los sollozos del rubio. – si no quieres hacer esto – dijo mirándolo a los ojos completamente bañados de lágrimas.

- Te extraño tanto – lo abrazó y lo besó. – sólo te necesito a ti. – ver a su amor en esa forma lo lastimó, hasta que tuvo una idea que puso en práctica.

- Ven – Sasuke se levantó hasta quedar sentado, se quitó la camisa y los pantalones mientras el rubio se sentaba observándolo, el azabache se sentó frente a él, le tomó el rostro, lo besó, mostrándole tres dedos los colocó frente a su rostro – esa postura es la que te hace más daño así que, cambiémosla – el rubio sonrió y metió los dedos en su boca, los ensalivó hasta que el azabache los sintió listos y sin más espera los guió hacia la entrada del menor, el rubio se levantó un poco facilitándole el trabajo y besó los labios de su amante, algo había cambiado, el miedo seguía presente, pero en esa postura, entre esos labios, con esos dedos entrando en él, todo era más soportable, estaba en él la decisión de separarse en cualquier momento, tenía el poder de decidir.

- Sasuke – gimió al sentir que aquellos dedos acariciaban su interior excitándolo al punto de hacerlo levantar el rostro, el azabache sonrió feliz y sacándolos guió su miembro hacia esa estrecha entrada.

- Hazlo tu – le sonrió, necesitaba que Naruto se sintiera en control de la situación, se estaban entregando mutuamente, no sometiéndose a un deseo, el rubio bajó la vista jadeante y recostando al azabache contra la cabecera de la cama se subió más a sus caderas, tomando aquel miembro lo colocó en su entrada dejándose caer suavemente, haciéndolo entrar en un solo movimiento, lo que hizo ahogar el suspiro a ambos, fue un movimiento irreal y que le regresó los latidos a su corazón, no era el mismo acto, y las sensaciones eran diferentes, esos labios le supieron a libertad despertando un lívido que creía perdido, sintió las manos de Sasuke sobre sus caderas pero no descubrió en qué momento comenzó a cabalgarlo con tanta vehemencia, sentía su cuerpo en movimiento, el aire golpearle la piel caliente y gimió con mayor fuerza, no era consciente de sus actos, hasta que sintió nuevamente los labios de Sasuke sobre su cuello, su mano masturbando su miembro y su entrada contrayéndose tratando de hacerlo terminar, estaba al límite como Sasuke y en ese último momento volteó a verlo y sus labios se juntaron cuando ambos llegaron al clímax y exhausto mirando aquellos ojos azabache sólo fue capaz de tocarle la mejilla.

- Te amo – sin más se desmayó por tantos sentimientos que le llegaron de golpe y el azabache lo acunó recostando aquel cuerpo sobre el suyo antes de acostarse en la cama y cubriendo ambos cuerpos.

- También te amo – le besó el cabello y decidió que debían descansar por unos momentos.

No se dio cuenta del tiempo que pasó, se encontraba concentrado pensando en el siguiente paso a dar, cuando de pronto la puerta se abrió y la pareja entró a la habitación, sus manos estaban entrelazadas, Sasuke se sentó en un sillón acomodando a Naruto entre sus piernas estrechándolo en un abrazo.

- Deben seguir como si esto no hubiera pasado – dijo Iruka volteando a verlos, ambos lucieron confundidos. – no me miren así, esto debe resolverse fríamente y no con sentimentalismos, no pueden ir en contra de toda una mafia. – volteó a ver a Sasuke – Gaspar aun te está probando, aun piensa que tú serás su heredero, no creo que te sorprenda saber que sigue vivo – Sasuke negó un poco con la cabeza, dándole la razón a Iruka – y tu Naruto, continuarás con tu venganza, aunque quiera no debo detenerte, Kakashi te apoyará hasta el final, si cambiaran el rumbo de lo que hacen en este momento Gaspar sospecharía y Gian Pierro volvería a desaparecer, además no es fácil que Gaspar los deje en paz.

- Qué haremos?

- Tengo, un plan, seguirán como hasta ahora, Sasuke dejará a su grupo y te unirás a Gian Piero, él ya sabe que eres un traidor pero aún así cree que no tienes conocimiento de lo que ocurrió con Naruto, te necesita para reiniciar justo donde Gaspar se quedó, eso te facilitará las cosas y ayudará a Naruto a poder concluir con sus planes, tu Naruto seguirás bajo el mando de Kakashi, lamento decirte que él está trabajando para Gaspar todavía.

- QUE?

- Lo está haciendo por mí, cuando Minato murió junto con los demás agentes, yo fui uno de los que escapó pero Gian Piero quería desaparecerme, un tiempo antes Kakashi le pidió a Gaspar que me protegiera a cambio de su fidelidad, o bueno yo era la garantía de esa fidelidad, creo que también lo tenía amenazado con hacerme algo y por eso el trabajaba para Gaspar, aún cuando yo estaba con Minato.

- Kakashi... – Naruto miró a Iruka y este desvió la vista sonrojado.

- Yo no sabía de sus sentimientos, fue de muy mal gusto que me los confesara durante el funeral de Minato, pero al mismo tiempo le agradezco el que pensara en mi tanto como para sacrificarse por mi bienestar, nuevamente... lo lamento, pensé en mi antes que en ti, no podía decirte la verdad, Kakashi actuó mal, no lo justifico, pero quiso volverse tu territorio neutral, trató de protegerte al ver lo que había sucedido, Minato te hubiera internado en una clínica y te hubieras vuelto loco, por el contrario Gaspar hubiera actuado con dolo y te hubiera pulido para volverte uno de sus asesinos, Kakashi cubrió tu rastro ante Gaspar, Kakashi es también un peón reemplazable y no puedo permitir que eso pase en este momento, he confiado mi vida a él en muchas ocasiones y no puedo fallarle, y tampoco quiero fallarles a ustedes por eso me estoy arriesgando al salir de los límites que me tiene permitido Gaspar, Kakashi y yo también queremos darnos una oportunidad igual que ustedes, por eso es que debemos seguir como hasta ahora...

- O de lo contrario serías el primer sospechoso – dijo Naruto y Sasuke le besó la cabeza.

- Sin contar con que eso no nos dejará libres de las manos de Gaspar – continuó Sasuke – tu plan es que matemos a Gian Piero.

- Sí, ese hombre sigue teniendo mucho poder, pero la verdadera cabeza sigue siendo Gaspar, no importa cuánto digan los rumores acerca de la influencia de Gian Piero, Gaspar, fue, es y será la cabeza de esa mafia.

- Entonces, Gaspar es el objetivo real.

- Yo no puedo matarlo, no he logrado acercarme tanto a él para lograr siquiera rosarlo, me es imposible.

- Así que es un doble beneficio, quieres que me libre de Gaspar y tu también resultas libre como una "paloma" – se burló Sasuke.

- Es mi precio por toda la información que les di, y por su reconciliación – sonrió de medio lado.

- Y lo pagaremos – sonrió Naruto.

- Hay otra cosa más Naruto, en cuanto hayas acabado con Gian Piero, te volverás el objetivo de la mafia de Gaspar, así que tendrás que escapar de la misma forma en que yo lo hice.

- Qué? – preguntó Naruto.

- Es preferible tenerte a salvo, no queremos una nueva tragedia, así que deberás dejarme esto a mí.

- Qué tienes pensado?

- Será arriesgado, tendremos que simular tu muerte tal como lo hizo Julieta.

- Vas a detener mi corazón.

- Tus latidos disminuirán para engañar a los aparatos, estarás clínicamente muerto un rato, sólo necesitamos un pulso imperceptible nada más.

- Iruka – Sasuke lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

- Yo estaré al pendiente de Naruto en todo momento, no correrá peligro y es la mejor opción.

- Sasuke – Naruto volteó a verlo – yo confío en Iruka. – le dijo con una sonrisa tratando de animarlo, pero el negó con la cabeza abrazándolo – confía una vez más, Sasuke.

- Me es difícil...

- Hazlo por mí. – le dijo al oído recargando su rostro contra la mejilla del chico.

- Confiaré en ti. – dijo bajando el rostro y besándolo en los labios.

- Es un trato Iruka – terminó Naruto volteando a verlo y finalmente Iruka asintió.

- Sólo una última cosa… Sasuke, cuál fue el último mensaje que escuchaste de Minato? – volteó a verlo – porque yo lo recuerdo como si hubiera sido ayer.

- Fue… Halcón… haz muy feliz a mi petirrojo.

- A ti, Naruto, me pidió que te ofreciera la más profunda de las disculpas… - se mordió el labio un segundo – y me dijo, que tenían su bendición para estar juntos. – Naruto bajó nuevamente el rostro y sus lágrimas volvieron a fluir.

- Debo marcharme, pero me mantendré en contacto, y creo que lo mejor será que ustedes también se marchen. – ambos asintieron e Iruka fue el primero en irse.

El silencio reinó en el cuarto pero la pareja se rehusaba a separarse.

- Debemos seguir como hasta ahora, tu y yo nos odiamos ante los ojos del mundo de acuerdo.

- Deberá ser mi mejor actuación. – Naruto cerró los ojos y abrazó a Sasuke por el cuello – porque te amo con todo mi corazón.

- Sé que seremos lo suficientemente fuertes para resistirlo – dijo besándolo en los labios – debo irme. – Naruto asintió y volvió a besarlo, se quitó el collar y se lo regresó a Sasuke

- Consérvalo – le sonrió – Te pido que lo guardes en mi nombre, hasta que regrese por él.

- Entonces, conserva el recuerdo de este beso hasta que volvamos a encontrarnos – Naruto volvió a asentir y nuevamente se besaron lentamente antes de que Sasuke finalmente se marchara.

Iruka suspiró y sonrió nuevamente

- Sólo espero que ahora sean muy felices juntos, tanto como yo – susurró y acarició su rostro contra el de Kakashi quien sonrió abrazándolo más contra su cuerpo pero sin despertar.

Un pequeño y encantador rubio entró a un bar, donde varios hombres voltearon a verlo, tenía un aire de inocencia y un cuerpo de infarto, lo que hizo prácticamente babear a varios extranjeros, le dio un rápido vistazo a todo el lugar y pareció un poco decepcionado, mientras los ojos a su alrededor se concentraban en la espectacular forma en que aquel pantalón se ceñía a sus curvas y en que la camisa dejaba ver lo suficiente para despertar miles de imaginaciones.

_Vas a voltear, se que vas a mirar,_

_Te ha matado la curiosidad._

Así que sin más se acercó a la barra y tan pronto como se sentó el cantinero se acercó a él con una sonrisa y le extendió una copa de un color rojo brillante.

- Cortesía de la casa – dijo el cantinero guiñándole un ojo, gesto que el rubio le correspondió con una muy amable sonrisa.

- Está desocupado este asiento – preguntó un joven de piel canela y ojos miel mientras se acercaba al joven, quien no contestó pero si le sonrió, cuando de pronto una rosa lo sorprendió en su extremo opuesto, volteó el rostro para descubrir a un azabache de ojos negros hipnotizantes, quien le tomó la mano y se la besó cortés mente.

_Voy hacia ti,_

_me señalas que sí, pero luego ya no dices más_

Correspondiéndole también una sonrisa aceptó la rosa pero se volteó hacia el ojimiel y lo invitó a bailar.

_te evaporas._

Con una sonrisa de medio lado observó a la pareja bailando en la pista, el ojimiel sonriéndole triunfante al haber obtenido el consentimiento del rubio.

_Quieres que te vaya a buscar_

_Lo que logras._

Volteando hacia la barra tomó de la misma bebida que el rubio minutos antes consumía y se sentó en otro de los asientos observando a la pareja sin dejar de sonreír.

_Es que a mi me de igual_

- Qué ocurre? – le preguntó al cantinero el amigo del extranjero que ahora bailaba con el chico.

- Noche de martes – le sonrió lo cual dejó más extrañado al joven.

_Estoy dispuesto a hacer esto_

_Para abrir tu corazón_

_Así es el juego del deseo_

_Y ganar es mi intención, mi intención_

Una extranjera, morena de cabellos oscuros y ojos violeta, se acercó a la barra, en busca de algo más que compañía, encontrando al chico a quien se acercó coquetamente, mientras este bebía la copa del rubio y observaba a la pareja bailar.

_Que sucedió_

_No entiendes que me pasó_

_Como es que ahora ya no quiero hablar_

Un último vistazo le hizo descubrir que el rubio ya no le prestaba tanta atención así que correspondiendo la sonrisa de la ojivioleta comenzó a hablar con ella, justo cuando el rubio lo miraba borrando por unos momentos la sonrisa de sus labios.

_Digo que no, Que esto ya terminó,_

_Y ahora soy yo el que se va._

Y ese segundo que sus ojos se conectaron fue decisivo.

_Pero vuelvo_

Dejaron de importarles sus parejas para permanecer observándose como si todo el lugar hubiera desaparecido cosa que no pasó de largo ninguno de los compañeros de ambos.

_Te convierto en divinidad_

_Ya te tengo_

_Casi a punto de dejarme entrar_

El cantinero sonrió y el otro hombre permaneció observando interesado la escena.

- Te apuesto lo que quieras a que ese chico se irá con el rubio – sonrió el cantinero y el otro hombre por proteger el orgullo de su amigo aceptó, el doble de su cuenta o nada.

_Estoy dispuesto a hacer esto_

_Para abrir tu corazón_

_Así es el juego del deseo_

_Y ganar es mi intención, mi intención_

El azabache extendió su mano hacia el rubio con una sonrisa e ignorando a ambos acompañantes el rubio se acercó hasta él tomando su mano acercando su rostro para colgarse de su cuello y besarlo de forma tan lenta pero apasionada que más de alguno tuvo que desviar la vista al sentirse abrumado por el amor que desbordaba ese beso.

- Es su novio? – preguntó el apostador.

- No – sonrió el cantinero – es su esposo – se burló pero eso no evitó que el chico tuviera que cumplir con su apuesta.

- Que es esta bebida? – preguntó la ojivioleta al haber probado la bebida de la pareja.

- Agua mineral con jugo de arandano – dijo el cantinero – ellos no toman alcohol. – agregó y varios lugareños sonrieron, conocían la rutina de martes de esa pareja, era un juego de cortejo que se habían marcado, actuaban como desconocidos pero era divertido ver cuando algún extranjero trataba de intervenir.

_Estoy dispuesto a hacer esto_

_Para abrir tu corazón_

_Así es el juego del deseo_

_Y ganar es mi intención, mi intención_

Tan pronto como habían llegado a su casa olvidándose de todo en la cantina nuevos besos no se hicieron esperar y las ropas fueron quedando esparcidas marcando el recorrido que la pareja había hecho hasta su habitación.

- Te amo – escapó de los labios de ambos una vez que se abrazaron entre las mantas de la cama.

Meses antes.

Se habían quedado profundamente dormidos, sobre aquella cama que muchas noches los había cobijado, el aroma que despedía aun podía recordarlo perfectamente, todo ese mundo abandonado y olvidado en el tiempo renació de pronto así como sus recuerdos.

SASUKE! – gritó recordando todo y despertando sobresaltado.

Naruto – Sasuke trataba de tranquilizarlo abrazándolo lo más fuerte que podía, pero él pataleaba, gritaba y lloraba, al verlo en ese estado Sasuke lo abrazó contra su pecho. – Tranquilo.

La respiración de Naruto era agitada cuando abrió los ojos, Sasuke podía sentir su corazón palpitando desenfrenado, lo miró a los ojos y él le tocó la mejilla con la mano.

No me dejes – fue lo único que dijo antes de romper a llorar.

Sasuke lo abrazó acurrucándolo contra su pecho tratando de reconfortarlo un poco.

Discúlpame. – le susurró al oído, el llanto del chico no aminoró, lloró hasta que las lágrimas dejaron de brotar de sus ojos y lentamente volvió a dormir profundamente, Sasuke veló su sueño un rato más en la oscuridad, no imaginaba que algo tan horrible hubiera podido pasar en la única vez que había decidido dejar a Naruto solo, una terrible culpa lo invadió y comprendió el porqué había rechazado su compañía después de eso, pero ahora que lo tenía entre sus brazos en lo único que pensaba era en no dejarlo ir nunca más.

Llevaban dos meses viviendo juntos, se respiraba un aire de aparente paz, el chico se encargaba de asistir a la doctora del pueblo y por otra parte Sasuke se encargaba de una pequeña parcela que trabajaba junto con un par de trabajadores, comenzaba a estudiar la situación y le veía un gran futuro al negocio de la importación y exportación de productos, no en balde había trabajado tanto tiempo como administrador de Gaspar y tenía conocimiento del comercio de "productos" era cuestión de estudiar una buena estructura, hacerla checar con un buen abogado para ultimar detalles y tendría pronto una microempresa.

Naruto había comenzado a tomar terapia, pues a Sasuke le preocupaba mucho no saber en qué forma ayudar a su esposo, él había aceptado a regañadientes pero tras un par de semanas había agradecido la ayuda, pues a esas alturas eran pocas las pesadillas que le asaltaban por las noches, pero aún así Sasuke había puesto todo de su parte para ayudarlo y entre los números frecuentes de su celular tenía el de la terapeuta pues no dudaba en consultarla a la más mínima duda en beneficio del rubio.

Sin embargo justo esa noche descubrió algo que le llenó de tristeza, al creerse solo, no había tomado precauciones y lo encontró llorando en el baño, no lo interrumpió en ese momento, prefirió regresar sobre sus pasos para anunciar su llegada con la puerta y el movimiento, unos segundos después, él apareció feliz y esa noche tras un más que intenso encuentro entre ellos se encargó de buscar la pequeña caja que había observado que él estudiaba mientras lloraba, sospechaba de lo que se trataba pero tras encontrarla tuvo la certeza de sus sospechas, había que reconocerle su discreción al joven, se encontraba oculta dentro de su mochila, seguramente la tiraría al día siguiente lo más lejos de la casa para borrar toda evidencia, sintió una extraña emoción al encontrarla, era una prueba de embarazo leyó rápidamente las instrucciones y al sacar la tableta de muestra experimento una extraña y profunda decepción al ver que el resultado era negativo y en ese momento cayó en cuenta de muchas cosas, en primer lugar que ambos consciente o inconscientemente buscaban a ese hijo que habían perdido y debido a eso se saboteaban mutuamente para que sus relaciones fueran con las menores protecciones posibles.

En segundo lugar que una vez cada cierto tiempo sus encuentros se volvían desesperados y ansiosamente intensos como esa noche y recapacitó en si no se trataba de una forma desesperada del chico de descargar su frustración ante las pruebas negativas y al mismo tiempo de una necesidad de no quedarse de brazos cruzados para cambiar ese resultado a como diera lugar y se sintió triste al pensar que él había pasado por esa imagen más de una vez y que había llorado y sufrido solo y en silencio

La doctora lo había analizado completamente y los estudios demostraban que se encontraba en perfecto estado de salud, así que el por qué no lograba quedar en cinta definitivamente debía ser por alguna cuestión psicológica, suspiró y guardó todo para que no quedara prueba de su presencia y dos semanas después en la que había permanecido observando al chico, la escena se repitió, el joven lloraba apoyado en el lavamanos en una mano sostenía la prueba que apretaba con desesperación y con sigilo se colocó tras él rodeándole la cintura con ambas manos haciéndolo sobresaltarse.

Sasuke?

No llores – le besó el cuello y el chico apoyó su rostro contra el de él – porqué sufres tu solo – él no respondió.

Es que… yo… - volvió a llorar – yo…

Sasuke dejó que se desahogara en sus brazos, antes de apartarlo un poco y secarle las lágrimas.

Te amo – le susurró al oído – y te amaré toda mi vida, pero no quiero que te presiones, ni que sufras por tener un hijo… quiero disfrutar todo lo que pueda de tu compañía, me encantaría tener un hijo tuyo, pero no dejaré de ser feliz si no lo tenemos…

Quiero un bebé, lo necesito con desesperación…

No, lo que tú quieres es un remplazo de nuestro hijo – le levantó el rostro mirándolo a los ojos – por eso no lo hemos conseguido, nuestro siguiente hijo quiere ser tan especial como su hermano y significar tanto por ser él, no la sombra de lo que debió ser – esas palabras calaron muy hondo en el corazón del chico pero sintió que esas palabras las había dicho su siguiente hijo y no Sasuke.

Me duele el corazón, no pude proteger a mi bebé.

Te equivocas – Sasuke sonrió y le acarició el rostro con los pulgares – tu bebé te amaba tanto, que te salvó la vida con su sacrificio, Gian Piero odiaba la sangre, si no hubieran pasado las cosas de esa forma, tu tortura no habría terminado tan rápido y te hubiera matado lentamente hasta cerciorarse de que en efecto estuvieras muerto, pero quiso darte el tiro de gracia porque no soportaba ser un carnicero, tú lo sabes, sus víctimas por lo general morían por alguna sustancia letal, pero un asesinato como el tuyo era más del estilo de los brancaleone por eso lo manejó así, tuvo la oportunidad de salvarse del castigo y la aprovechó… por eso la sangre de nuestro hijo te salvó la vida – cuando terminó de hablar, el rubio tenía el rostro bañado de lágrimas que no pudo detener.

Aún así… deseo darte un hijo… pero no puedo…

Es porque estás estresándote para obtenerlo, te diré lo que haremos – sonrió Sasuke – a partir de hoy no tendremos ninguna clase de protección, tu seguirás tomando terapia hasta que te relajes y dejarás de hacerte pruebas de embarazo caseras, dale la oportunidad a nuestro hijo de decidir en qué momento nos sorprenderá con su presencia. – le besó los labios – y por esta noche dejarás que yo te demuestre todo el amor que te profeso – lo levantó sentándolo en el lavamanos antes de comenzar a besarlo y él solo pudo dejarse amar esa y todas las demás noches hasta que en alguno de sus juegos llegaron a crear la rutina de los martes, era demasiado excitante el sentirse observados y deseados por alguien más, pero doblemente excitante era el hecho de tener un "encuentro casual" con el amor de su vida, con la confianza de entregarte sin restricciones y al 100% en cuerpo, alma y corazón, por ello y siguiendo los consejos de su doctora habían dejado de consumir alcohol para estar en perfecta condición para engendrar a su hijo y estaba de más decir que se estaban divirtiendo en demasía al hacerlo.

Había pasado más de un año desde la muerte de su padre, se encontraba sobre su tumba depositando flores, respiraba un aire de tristeza en aquel lugar, lo odiaba.

- Disculpe señorita, se encuentra bien – le dijo un joven quien llevaba gafas oscuras y una gorra cubriéndole su cabello.

- Sí, es sólo que hoy es el aniversario luctuoso de mi padrastro.

- No creo que le gustara verla triste – sonrió amablemente.

- Lo sé, pero… bueno es que lo conocí tan poco, siempre estaba de viaje o en algún negocio y yo añoraba su compañía.

- Yo creo que él la amaba mucho más de lo que usted cree.

- Seguro es lo que se le dice a todas las personas en mi posición.

- O no, créame, yo conocí a su padre y sé de lo que le hablo.

- En serio, lo conoció? Cómo era…

- Un hombre con demasiada determinación y mucho amor por usted.

- Eso me da mucha alegría, sabe algo, hoy es el último día que vendré a verle, voy a mudarme por mi trabajo y creo que esperaba una señal divina de que estaba haciendo lo correcto.

- Lo hace, no vuelva nunca la cabeza, el pasado ya no se puede cambiar y es mejor dejarlo descansar como aquello que fue y aprender de él para mejorar el futuro.

- Esos son muy buenos consejos, se los agradezco mucho – sonrió la chica levantándose lentamente para finalmente agradecerle con una reverencia y marcharse.

- A pesar de todo, no pude vengarme de ti… lastimando a Helena – sonrió volteando a ver la tumba – de eso se encargará la vida pero tengo una buena noticia… ya te he superado y nuestra historia ya no se escribirá con sangre y menos con la de tu familia. – con eso el rubio se levantó y se marchó del campo santo, se dirigió hacia un auto donde Sasuke lo esperaba dentro.

- Ya podemos irnos – dijo al subir al asiento del copiloto.

- Vamos a casa.

- Sí, ahora estará completamente sólo, tenías razón, su hijastra creo que buscaba también una excusa para ya no regresar jamás aquí, no sé ve que sea un lugar al que disfrute asistir – su compañero asintió y partieron del lugar para nunca más volver, por el camino comenzaron a recordar la noticia que les habían dado hacía unos días.

***Flash Back***

_Verte aquí es contemplar_

_lo que fue lo que será._

_mi vida,_

_mi vida junto a ti_

La vida seguía tranquila, Naruto ayudaba a la doctora del pueblo, había poco movimientos, por lo general en la clínica llegaban lesionados por los trabajos con las herramientas de las parcelas, ese día en especial habían llegado 3 obreros con heridas leves pero que debían ser limpiadas y desinfectadas a conciencia.

_Es claro que no pudo ser_

_de otra forma ya lo ves._

_mi vida_

_estaba escrita así_

- Te ves cansado el día de hoy Naruto – dijo la doctora – has dormido bien estos días? – le preguntó acercándose a verle los ojos.

- Sí, es sólo que he cambiado un poco mi rutina, hace un par de días que me siento más cansado de lo normal, en cuanto el sol se oculta me da demasiado sueño, Sasuke también me lo ha preguntado.

- Te estás alimentando bien?

- Sí, últimamente se me han antojado mucho los jitomates – sonrió sacando la lengua al pensarlo – con un poco de sal – sonrió con más gusto.

- Bueno entonces tal vez debamos descartar una anemia – sonrió la doctora – te tomaré una muestra de sangre.

_Te encontré y te perdí_

_tantos no hoy dicen si_

- No es para tanto doctora, supongo que será el cambio de estación – en ese momento la cachorra que cuidaba la clínica se acercó a Naruto moviendo la cola con emoción y sin más se acurrucó a los pies del joven.

- Qué le pasa? – preguntó la doctora.

- No sé, hace ya una semana que hace lo mismo, en cuanto llega la tarde y me siento cansado se acerca y se queda a mis pies moviendo la cola – sonrió mientras le acariciaba la cabeza a la pequeña perra de color miel. Nuevamente sonrió la doctora, pero justo cuando Naruto volteó hacia la ventana mirando con ensoñación el campo de flores que era bañado con los últimos rayos del sol.

_Nuestro ensayo terminó_

_nuestro tiempo al fin llegó._

_Mi vida lo dice el corazón._

_y no hubo espacio ni lugar_

_que nos pudiera separar..._

- Naruto… - dijo sorprendida la doctora y el rubio volteó a verla con algo de extrañeza pero la doctora no dijo nada.

- Nada – sonrió la doctora y el rubio la miró doblemente extrañado. – pero creo que te tendré que hacer algún regalo pronto… – se burló la doctora y el chico no supo que decir. – por cierto pediré una ensalada con jitomate quieres una. – los ojos brillantes del chico le respondieron sin palabras.

_Cuanto esperé volverte a ver_

_siento que es la primera vez amor._

_Me trajo aquí tu voz, a tu lado_

_Como soñé volverte a ver_

- Sasuke – el chico sonrió al verlo entrar por la puerta – mañana tenemos que ir a ver a la doctora – dijo tras darle un beso en los labios.

- Estás enfermo?

- No quiso decirme nada, sólo me tomó una muestra de sangre, creo que quiere descartar una anemia, me dice que no es normal que esté cansado y que pida tantas verduras de comida.

- Mientras no tengamos que inyectarte hierro supongo que podremos estar tranquilos y con gusto te traeré todas las verduras que quieras, pero no es la única que lo ha notado, los chicos también me han mencionado que te ven diferente últimamente, no mal, pero si diferente.

- Es raro, fuera del cansancio no tengo ningún otro síntoma, espero que no sea alguna infección o algo más.

- Esperemos a los resultados de mañana – sonrió Sasuke.

_entre tus brazos yo me siento bien_

_encuentro la razón, de mi vida._

_aaah... aah.._

Naruto no había querido darse falsas esperanzas, no lo había comentado pero desde hacía ya demasiados meses que tenía antojos una vez al mes, por lo que no le pareció extraño, el cansancio en efecto pensó que se debería por el cambio de horarios y estación, por eso aunque todo el mundo le tenía prohibido, quiso salir de la duda y nuevamente la prueba casera había salido negativa, así que aunque un poco decepcionado ya no sentía esa abrumante sensación, sólo se llevó la mano al vientre – parece que aún no. – dijo con una resignada sonrisa y tras llevarse un dedo a la boca sonrió pensando en un buen plato de verduras.

_tu recuerdo alimento_

_la esperanza que al final_

_mis días tendrían tu calor_

Al día siguiente la pareja se encontraba sentada en el consultorio de la doctora.

- Bueno, ya tengo los análisis de Naruto. – él suspiró.

- Es alguna enfermedad?

- Mandé al laboratorio que realizaran dos pruebas, una química sanguínea con unos interesantes resultados… no, no estás enfermo, pero tus niveles salieron fuera de los rangos normales – sonrió la doctora, lo cual extrañó a la pareja.

- Entonces tengo que alimentarme mejor? – preguntó el chico.

- Claro siempre es bueno alimentarse bien – sonrió más la doctora pero al notar que Sasuke la miraba con algo de seriedad prefirió no darle más rodeos. – el segundo estudio que mandé a hacerte es una beta cuantitativa – Naruto la miró extrañado.

- Dio negativo verdad – miró a Sasuke de reojo – ayer me hice una prueba casera y salió negativa. – la doctora lo miró unos segundos.

- Supongo que es normal que la prueba aún no lo detecte, tendrás unas 3 semanas de embarazo y las pruebas caseras suelen tener falsos negativos los primeros días – decir que esas palabras no paralizaron el corazón de ambos chicos es decir una mentira – en la química tienes los niveles alterados algo normal en el embarazo pero varias cosas me hicieron sospechar antes de conocer el resultado por lo que no dudé en hacer la beta… y… – sonrió – felicidades, tendrán que pintar un cuarto más de su casa y empezar a comprar cositas de bebé. – los miró la doctora a los más que shockeados padres, Naruto no dijo nada, su cara de asombro lo decía todo y también las silenciosas lágrimas que comenzaron a resbalar de sus ojos, fue el beso que Sasuke le dio el que lo sacó de su estado sólo para abrazarlo y romper en llanto ante la felicidad de la doctora, quien se sentía orgullosa de poderles dar la feliz noticia a la pareja, ya después se encargaría de que todo el pueblo supiera de la buena nueva, pues no eran pocos quienes se habían encariñado con la pareja más al saber que su historia no era miel sobre hojuelas y que lo que más deseaban era justo la noticia que acababan de recibir.

***Fin Flash Back***

- Sasuke – volteó a verlo – quiero que regresemos – le comentó esperando la respuesta de su pareja. – no para siempre sino…

- Prefieres vivir aquí, pero ya ha pasado mucho tiempo y habrá quienes querrán conocer al bebé cuando nazca cierto? – Naruto sonrió al escuchar las palabras de su pareja. – a pesar de lo que hemos hecho todos estos años, creo que lo mejor es esperar un poco más hasta que el bebé nazca y pueda viajar sin ningún problema, para que estemos tranquilos.

- Sí, yo también lo creo. – sonrió y miró por la ventana, nunca el sol le pareció tan brillante como en ese momento, ahora el mundo parecía nuevamente un maravilloso lugar para vivir, el viento le meció los cabellos cuando bajó el vidrio y pensó que lo mejor sería escribirle a Iruka, nuevamente utilizaría los servicios de su paloma mensajera.

Notas de autora.

Canciones: "El juego" de Moenia, y "Volverte a ver" de Chenoa

Me rehúso a dejar ir esta historia :P y como siento que aún me falta hablar algo más de Gaara y Hinata haré un último capítulo, eso y que ahí redactaré el verdadero final que tenía para la pareja Gaara/Sai, no puedo dejar pasar la oportunidad de meterla en la historia, no quiero que se quede sólo en mi mente o en algún cuaderno, y ya después si a alguien le queda alguna duda con respecto a la historia este es el momento, daré unos 3 ó 4 meses a partir de que publique el siguiente capítulo para resolver dudas y peticiones, si son muchas haré un último capítulo de lo contrario, ahora si el siguiente capítulo será el final definitivo ^^ y me enfocaré en alguna de las siguientes historias, ya veremos cómo se mueven las cosas.

Novahikaru

27 / Abril / 2011


	61. Chapter 61

**LA FUERZA DEL DESTINO.**

Capítulo 61

Abrió los ojos a un nuevo día, se levantó de la cama, estaba solo, arregló a Cefiro para llevarlo a la escuela, actuaba como autómata, ese día incluso el aire se sentía diferente.

"Porqué el destino es tan difícil de explicar…" pensó al encender el auto, su pequeño se mantenía observando las calles por la ventana, las gotas de lluvia empañaban el vidrio y el pequeño sonrió, contagiándolo con su felicidad hasta que se despidió en la puerta de la escuela y quedó solo "Yo te esperaba como siempre en aquel bar y poco a poco se enfriaba mi café… igual que mi esperanza, de volverte a ver."

Camino a su casa sus pasos lo habían llevado hacia ese lugar donde tiempo atrás había esperado sentado hasta que aquella taza de café fue demostrando su tiempo de espera.

"voy reviviendo recuerdos, mirando los besos que otros se dan… creo escucharte a lo lejos y me parte el alma el ver que no estas". Suspiró al estacionarse y bajar, pero sólo permaneció en pie frente a la construcción "De vez en cuanto vuelvo a entrar a ese lugar, pido la misma mesa y me siento a esperar" cerró los ojos conteniendo el aliento "pienso a veces tanto en ti que me parece encontrarte, en otras casas y tu silla sigue ahí, por si quieres regresar"

Debía dejar de pensar, tenía cosas por hacer Hinata lo esperaría en la noche para su presentación del nuevo sencillo.

"Duele, duele, sentir ese golpe en la vida que marca por siempre, no sabes cuánto… duele, duele, tragar esta pena de un sorbo al saber que no vuelves, no sabes cuánto duele… oh! Duele…"

Su día pasó sin mayor novedad, los negocios ahora se encontraban por buen camino, un par de ajustes y todo estaría bajo control, Cefiro se encontraba emocionado por la presentación de su tía Hinata, fue en el momento que Neji levantó a su hijo para saludarlo en el que Lee apareció tras él.

Te encuentras bien? – preguntó al ver que el chico parecía más serio de lo normal.

Sí, porque lo preguntas? – dijo confundido.

Te notabas extraño y supuse que era por el día.

Día? Que tiene de especial este día – preguntó, se sentía en efecto diferente pero desde que despertó todo era raro y confuso.

No recuerdas que hoy, hace un año… - dejó la oración inconclusa y como un golpe los recuerdos llegaron a su mente, en avalancha.

Se recordó en el hospital, Sai en coma, el médico hablando de complicaciones y reacciones adversas al tratamiento, los medicamentos, recordó su llanto y desesperación, sus amigos a su lado y por último, recordó la decisión que había tomado… "desconectar a su esposo" así como su última esperanza al estar presente ese día, tomándole la mano, años de espera que terminaban con una lágrima y una silente súplica "Por favor, abre los ojos" mientras el doctor desconectaba los aparatos y el respirador, haciendo que los signos vitales cayeran en picada hasta indicar el cero y aquellos ojos no se abrieron nunca más, no permitió que su hijo asistiera a ese lugar y agradeció los días de escuela como nunca en su vida, se recordó recostado en aquel pecho llorando hasta que el calor corporal desapareció y tuvieron que preparar un funeral.

Lo había olvidado y reaccionó al sentir la mano de Lee secando sus lágrimas y apartándose un poco se secó los ojos con la mano.

Lo siento – se disculpó, era un día importante para su amiga y había preferido olvidar esa parte de su vida, más no el recuerdo de Sai, Lee lo abrazó protectoramente y él correspondió, en aquellos años ese chico había cambiado, en muchos sentidos había madurado, se había independizado de su familia lo que le había traído la responsabilidad de cuidar de sí mismo y pensar en que debía dejar de tontear si no quería morir de hambre y regresar a su casa como hijo pródigo, aunque también había hecho más de alguna locura hasta que Neji habló con él seriamente, por el bien de su amigo y la reputación del grupo y estuvo a punto de terminar fuera de este pero curiosamente había recapacitado después de un día que tuvo que hacer de niñera para Cefiro, el bebé era bastante tranquilo pero tenía la curiosidad de un infante y le sacó más de algún susto al seudo adulto irresponsable cosa que lo hizo reaccionar y abrir sus ojos a todo lo que había estado sucediendo con él, así que sin proponérselo había terminado encariñándose con el pequeño Cefiro y tras la muerte de Sai había sido un gran apoyo para Gaara, él era el único que había estado presente aquel día y comprendió que él no externaría sus sentimientos por lo que él sería su silente guardián.

Gaara se apartó con cuidado, sabía de los sentimientos del chico, le agradecía todo su apoyo, pero no creía que fuera lo correcto permanecer con él, el dolor aún estaba presente pero también era cierto que el único obstáculo ahora era sólo su decisión, ya que Cefiro estaba tan habituado a la presencia de Lee que no le extrañaría si en cualquier momento el pequeño relacionara a Lee como su figura paterna era sólo cuestión de tiempo ya que aunque siempre le habían dejado en claro al niño que Lee no era parte de su familia, el niño era inteligente y sabía que sus compañeros lo miraban extraño cuando les decía que su padre ya no estaba en ese mundo, así que sabía que pronto tendría que tomar una decisión con respecto a la presencia de Lee en sus vidas, aceptarlo o rechazarlo eran sus opciones.

Suspiró, dejó que la noche siguiera su curso, Hinata y Neji habían llevado a su hija y esta jugaba con Cefiro eran como hermanos, lo hizo sonreír pues su hijo no estaba sólo del todo y lo más seguro sería que Hinata pronto les diera la sorpresa de un segundo hijo.

La celebración se realizó en la casa de Neji, ahí se reencontró con varios de sus antiguos compañeros, Konohamaru ahora se encontraba de novio con una joven agradable que se llamaba Moegui, sonrió, su pequeño hermanito había crecido y este le sonrió con picardía al verlo junto a Lee, cosa que él sólo negó con la cabeza pero eso no le borró la sonrisa del rostro, los niños fueron los primeros en caer dormidos y cuando Gaara sintió que ya era hora de marcharse, Hinata le sugirió que dejara a Cefiro esa noche con ellos para no tener que despertar al pequeño, eso le pareció en aquel momento, la mejor opción aunque luego cambió de parecer demasiado tarde pues Lee ya se había ofrecido a llevarlo a su casa y aunque en realidad no quería aceptarlo tampoco podía rechazarlo, al estar en el auto, se sintió nervioso, nunca antes le había puesto tan nervioso el tener a Lee cerca era algo que no podía evitar, tal vez se había llenado de los rumores y especulaciones de sus amigos, resultaba normal su sonrojo, pero Lee se encargó de calmar el ambiente al poner música de fiesta.

No quieres aprovechar e irnos de antro.

No es un poco tarde

No, los centros nocturnos apenas están abriendo sus puertas y ni tú, ni yo vamos a trabajar mañana y Cefiro está en buenas manos – Ante tantas verdades Gaara sonrió, como dicen, una vez al año… y sin más aceptó la invitación, decir que no se divirtió era mentir, la música, el baile, las luces, el ambiente aunque casi no tomaron alcohol, se sentía feliz pero no mareado cosa que agradeció pues con los años que llevaba sin tomar alcohol, pensaba que pronto caería fulminado con la ingesta, ambos llegaron a casa de Gaara y fue él quien invitó a pasar a Lee, este aceptó y cuando sintieron la soledad y el silencio de la mansión, un escalofrío los recorrió, Lee se acercó y lo abrazó por la espalda.

Gaara… yo aún te amo.

Lo sé – respondió él y sintió los ojos llenársele de lágrimas – pero yo…

Todavía amas a Sai cierto?

Sí… pero… él ya no volverá y Cefiro necesita a un padre.

El silencio reinó y Lee lo rompió

Y tú? – le dijo sin soltar el abrazo del joven.

Yo… - nuevamente sintió las lágrimas en sus ojos – no sé si puedas entrar en mi corazón, pero si sé que necesito el calor de alguien esta noche – volteó a verlo llorando – crees poder aceptarme así – las lágrimas comenzaron a bajar por su rostro y Lee sonrió.

Con una lágrima, me fui sobre tu piel,

Olvidé la grieta que dejó tu amor.

Pero ese instinto taurino de tu ser.

Me obligó a soltarte tiernamente.

Sin dolor no te haces feliz,

Sin amor no sufres más,

Toda esa noche, provocaste dar en mi

Lo que a nadie muestro en la intimidad.

Pero esa forma de mirada que hay en ti

Me obligó a matarte, lentamente.

Sin dolor no te haces feliz,

Sin amor no sufres más.

Al abrir los ojos aquella mañana se descubrió entre los brazos de Lee, respiró su aroma y se sintió protegido y extrañamente en paz, no sabía porque en ese momento aún no salía el sol, pero se le había olvidado desconectar su alarma por lo que el radio-reloj se encendió en una estación y contrario a los comentaristas que siempre lo despertaban en esa ocasión había sido una canción.

Spend all your time waiting  
For that second chance,  
For a break that would make it okay.

There's always some reason  
To feel not good enough,  
And it's hard, at the end of the day.

I need some distraction,  
Oh, beautiful release.  
Memories seep from my veins.

Let me be empty,  
Oh, and weightless,  
And maybe I'll find some peace tonight.

In the arms of the angel,  
Fly away from here,  
From this dark, cold hotel room,  
And the endlessness that you feel.

You are pulled from the wreckage,  
Of your silent reverie.  
You're in the arms of the angel,  
May you find some comfort here.

So tired of the straight line,  
And everywhere you turn,  
There's vultures and thieves at your back.

The storm keeps on twisting.  
Keep on building the lies  
That you make up for all that you lack.

Don't make no difference,  
Escape one last time.  
It's easier to believe in this sweet madness,  
Oh, this glorious sadness,  
That brings me to my knees. **In the arms of the angel,  
Fly away from here,  
From this dark, cold hotel room,  
And the endlessness that you feel.  
**

**You're in the arms of the angel,  
May you find some comfort here.** **Ángel**

Pasas tu tiempo esperando

Una segunda oportunidad

Una oportunidad que haga que todo esté bien

Siempre hay una razón

Para no sentirte completamente bien

Y es difícil, al final del día.

Necesito distracción

Los recuerdos se filtran por mis venas.

Déjenme ser vacía.

Oh e ingrávida

Y quizá pueda encontrar algo de paz esta noche

En los brazos de un ángel

Vuela lejos de aquí.

De este oscuro y frío cuarto de hotel

Y el infinito que sientes.

Te sacaron de los restos.

De tu ensoñación silenciosa.

Estas en los brazos de un ángel.

Ojalá encuentres consuelo aquí.

Tan cansado de la línea recta

Y a donde sea que volteas.

Hay buitres y ladrones a tus espaldas.

La tormenta sigue girando

Sigue construyendo mentiras

Que compensan todas las carencias.

No hace ninguna diferencia

Escapa una última vez.

Es fácil creer en esta dulce locura.

Oh, esta gloriosa tristeza

Que me pone de rodillas.

En los brazos de un ángel

Vuela lejos de aquí.

De este oscuro y frío cuarto de hotel.

Y el infinito que sientes.

Estás en los brazos de un ángel.

Ojala encuentres consuelo aquí.

Sonrió al voltear y encontrarse con el retrato de Sai.

Te amo – le susurró – pero gracias por la señal, te prometo ser feliz, el tiempo que me quede de vida y volteando hacia Lee le dio un beso de buenos días, haciendo sonreír al joven.

Como si de una burbuja se tratara, la ilusión desapareció, abrió los ojos sorprendido cuando la alarma del reloj lo despertó, lo apagó de un manotaso y al querer moverse un peso sobre su vientre se lo impidió, era Cefiro quien apoyaba su cabecita sobre su abultado vientre de cinco meses, sonrió y al voltear, Sai le observaba con algo de curiosidad.

Un mal sueño? – le preguntó, tal vez él ya estaba despierto y le había escuchado algo entre sueños.

Soñé en lo que habría ocurrido si no hubieras despertado de aquel coma. – Sai lo miró con interés – habríamos estado bien, pero… - volteó a verlo – Prefiero mi vida, tal y cómo está en este momento – dijo con una sonrisa.

Yo también la prefiero así – sonrió Sai y besó en los labios a su esposo, sintiendo como su hijo se acomodaba mejor sobre su "madre" para continuar durmiendo, últimamente Cefiro amanecía en su cama, sobre el regazo de Gaara, tal vez debieran hacer algo o quizás lo dejarían así, Gaara sonrió pensando que Cefiro sería un hermano muy sobreprotector, la mano de Sai sobre la suya, lo hizo voltear y ambos sonrieron.

Hinata se encontraba feliz, su nuevo disco se vendía muy bien, por otro lado su pequeña bebé se encontraba en buen estado y crecía muy sana y feliz, Neji también tenía un muy buen año, tenía programada su gira de conciertos y para buena fortuna no habían tenido que dejar a su hija sola pues Hinata acababa de terminar con su gira, habían hecho un trato con sus disqueras que se mostraron muy flexibles en cuanto a sus peticiones, Hinata no quería dejar su carrera por lo que trabajaría hasta que su embarazo se lo permitiera, una vez que naciera la bebé, Hinata y Neji se turnarían el cuidado de la bebé mientras el otro cumplía con sus giras y compromisos, hasta el momento ambas disqueras habían alternado las presentaciones facilitándoles el cuidado de su hija y en las vacaciones ambos pasaban los mejores momentos como familia y sobre todo en casa de los amorosos abuelos de la bebé, quienes aunque habían ofrecido su ayuda para la crianza de su nieta, sus "hijos" habían insistido en ser ellos quienes solucionaran su problema pues, si no lo hubieran manejado en esa forma, no convivirían nunca con su hija y aunque se extrañaban, añoraban más cada uno de sus encuentros y se mantenían cerca de su hija quien adoraba estar cerca de sus padres.

La vida de ambos pese a lo ajetreada que podía parecer era realmente muy tranquila, ambos se sentían plenos y felices, tanto así que su hija nunca parecía perder la sonrisa de sus labios, lo que compensaba las cortas o largas ausencias de alguno de sus padres, aunado a eso los amigos de la pareja se reunían con ellos cuando contaban con tiempo libre, así que esa la consideraban como la cereza de su perfecto pastel, al menos la infancia de su pequeña Hanabi sería tranquila, esperaban que así fuera también su adolescencia pero eso tal vez sería mucho pedir pues la pequeña comenzaba a dar muestras de tener el mismo carácter curioso y un poco aventurero de su tía sucesora de su nombre.

Cuando Neji había ido a conocer a los padres de Hinata les causó una gran impresión ya que todo indicaba que el chico era hijo de un pariente lejano de ellos por lo que saber que Neji era huérfano, le entristeció al padre de Hinata, pues eso conllevaba a que sus parientes habían fallecido y el resto de la familia no se había enterado, aunque tomando en cuenta que la familia de Neji había roto las relaciones con la suya por aquello de la independencia de la línea secundaria no era de extrañar, pero eso ahora quedaba muy en el olvido, y esa era en parte la razón de que les alegrara el noviazgo de su hija, cuando Hinata les había dicho que se lanzaría como solista, Neji fue quien más la defendió ante la negativa de sus padres, pues aunque entendía que ellos quisieran tenerla nuevamente en casa, sabía que la carrera de cantante para Hinata apenas estaba comenzando.

Dos años después se casaron y nueve meses más tarde tuvieron a la pequeña Hanabi. Justo por aquel tiempo Cefiro contaba a penas con tres años y Gaara sorprendió a todos con la noticia de su segundo embarazo.

Naruto pasaba sus días envuelto en una nube de ensueño, justo en ese momento se encontraba recargando el rostro en el barandal de la pequeña cuna donde su pequeño Jubei dormía tranquila y apaciblemente su siesta, le maravillaba ver el pecho del infante subir y bajar rítmicamente, sentir los pequeños cabellos pelirrojos que crecían en la coronilla y recordando los ojos azules como Zafiros y brillantes cual estrellas, era su pequeño milagro y como tal, también le aterraba, Sasuke parecía más relajado que él pero su doctora le había dicho que él sólo quería ser su apoyo y soporte en todo lo que pudiera por ello ocultaba muy bien sus miedos e inseguridades de padre primerizo y tragándose un poco su orgullo había ido en varias ocasiones a hablar con ella para despejar sus dudas y ayudarlo en aquella experiencia que vivían juntos por primera vez, por eso su sonrisa no desaparecía mientras le susurraba una nana a su hijo para hacerlo dormir y pese a todas las anécdotas que le habían contado del dolor del parto, los cambios de humor, las desveladas y el estrés y tristeza post-parto, nada de eso le había pasado a él, Sasuke le había dicho que su único "cambio" de humor había sido la alegría que había recuperado de antaño y prácticamente su doctora había sido quien se había dado cuenta que estaba en labor de parto, cuando él se refirió a eso como "un pequeño malestar", por el contrario de lo esperado su hijo parecía reloj, se dormía a las 8:00 p.m y siempre pedía alimento cada 6 horas y en la hora en punto así que tanto Sasuke como él se turnaban para cuidar a su hijo, por como Sasuke lo trataba estaba seguro que había hablado con Itachi y le había pedido consejos, algo que le daba mucha risa conociendo su carácter, pero le encantaba llegar y encontrar a su serio marido arrullando y paseando a su hijo por la casa para hacerlo dormir mientras el bebé balbuceaba feliz y con pocas ganas de hacerlo, sentía que le encantaba pasar tiempo con su padre y las dos horas antes de dormir eran las mejores del día pues el bebé se encontraba de lo más despierto y con muchas ganas de jugar con sus padres y muchos habían sido los comentarios que les decían que su bebé pronto caminaría y hablaría pues se le notaba la desbordante energía que parecía haber heredado de su "madre" quien también parecía más lleno de energía y alegría ahora que tenía a su bebé en brazos.

Sasuke? – le pregunta un día en que recostado sobre el pecho de su padre descansaba su bebé dormido plácidamente y el padre cansado también de todo el trabajo diario y el jugueteo del bebé comenzaba a dormitar – eres feliz? – terminó la pregunta y el hombre sonrió con los ojos cerrados, volteando su rostro hacia su pareja los abrió para después contestarle.

Cómo nadie puede imaginarlo? – permanecieron unos segundos en silencio – y tú?

Sólo extraño un poco la compañía de mis amigos – extendió la mano para acariciar la mejilla de su bebé con uno de sus dedos de forma sutil – pero pago el precio de su compañía si puedo estar toda la vida con ustedes. – sonrió con algo de tristeza, Sasuke le besó la frente.

Un poco más, hemos actuado con prudencia hasta el momento, no desesperes.

No lo hago, sólo quería estar seguro de que esto vale la pena para ti, tanto como para mí.

Lo vale, créeme que lo vale. – el bebé se removió inquieto un segundo y balbuceo como si estuviera a punto de ponerse a llorar.

Creo que es mejor llevarlo a la cama a menos que quieras que duerma con nosotros – sonrió el rubio. – Sasuke lo meditó un segundo en lo que el bebé se tranquilizaba.

Tres años – susurró Naruto y Sasuke volteó a verlo sin moverse para no perturbar a su hijo.

En un año más iremos a visitar a todos, te lo prometo.

No tienes que prometerlo, sólo me sorprendió el tiempo. – Sasuke sonrió al escuchar a su esposo.

A los primeros que visitaremos será a tus abuelos creo que les alegraría conocer a su bisnieto.

No creo que oba-chan lo soporte, pero se ha ganado el derecho de mal educar a su bisnieto.

Lo consiguió muy bien con el nieto porqué no dejar que lo haga otra vez – se burló Sasuke y Naruto hizo un puchero ante esas palabras.

Mejor vamos a dormir ya estás diciendo tonterías – con esto se levantó con cuidado para no mover demasiado a su hijo y levantándolo del pecho de su padre haciendo que el bebé comenzara a sollozar pero tan pronto como le tarareo una canción el bebé se acurrucó para continuar durmiendo.

Mira a tu hijo – le sonrió el rubio mostrándole al bebé que lucía muy tierno en los brazos de su rubio padre, pero lo que Sasuke vio, fue a su familia.

Hermoso – susurró y Naruto se sonrojó para finalmente llevarse a su hijo a la cama, cuando Sasuke llegó Naruto aún observaba la cuna con una sonrisa, le emocionaba ver la escena pues como Naruto, él tampoco llegaba a comprender su buena suerte, se acercó hasta el rubio y le abrazó la cintura dándole un beso en la nuca.

No quieres que le demos un hermanito – le sonrió sin despegar los labios de aquel cuello que sintió estremecer bajo sus labios.

Aún es pequeño, quiero disfrutarlo un poco más te parece – sonrió el rubio mirando al azabache.

Eso quiere decir que jugaremos por mucho tiempo.

Sí, pero en esta ocasión nos cuidaremos para no tener sorpresas – lo besó en los labios y el azabache le correspondió y tras romper el beso se volvió hacia su hijo y le susurró.

Muy bien bebé, tu descansa porque tu papi y yo nos pondremos a jugar ahora y si tienes suerte lo convenceré de buscarte un hermanito hoy mismo – le guiñó un ojo y el rubio lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

No tienes condones y no quieres que esto termine aquí cierto?

Sasuke permaneció mirándolo y el silencio se extendió por la habitación, hasta que el suspiro de Naruto lo rompió.

Hay condones nuevos en el buró de mi lado.

Así que tú ya lo habías previsto eh? – se burló un poco el azabache y el rubio sonrojado y con los ojos cerrados sólo lo sacó de la habitación del bebé.

No sólo tú tienes necesidades teme.

Sabes que por eso te amo – lo detuvo en la entrada de su habitación y atrayéndolo hacia él le dio un largo y profundo beso que le encendió nuevamente sus deseos.

El tiempo transcurrió, Naruto se encontraba nervioso empacando su maleta cuando a su lado dos brillantes zafiros aparecieron con un destello de curiosidad y astucia.

Jubei, hiciste algo? – le preguntó Naruto al pelirrojo y el pequeño esbozó una sonrisa que al rubio puso a temblar.

Eche – balbuceo el bebé bajando la cabeza y levantando el cartón de leche semivacío.

Rayos, la cocina – levantó al niño en brazos y corrió hacia la cocina, pero lo único que encontró fue el refrigerador mal cerrado y el espacio de la leche vacío, suspiró al recordar que Sasuke había puesto el cartón en la primera separación antes de vaciar el refrigerador por completo, para preparársela al bebé antes de irse, lo que seguramente había visto Jubei.

Tu sacaste la leche? – le preguntó mientras el bebé sonreía abrazando el cartón y Naruto suspiró – no sé si regañarte o felicitarte.

Tal vez una felicitación y una advertencia – sonrió Sasuke dándole un beso a Naruto y a Jubei – bebé leche sólo cuando estemos mami o papi, de acuerdo – le dijo seriamente a su hijo tomando el cartón y señalando a Naruto y después a él, el bebé asintió con una sonrisa juguetona que no supieron si interpretar como que había entendido o sólo sentía que estaban jugando con él.

Cómo que mami? – preguntó haciendo un puchero Naruto y Sasuke lo calló con un beso.

Tu hijo tiene hambre, iré a terminar de empacar y tu dale algo de comer – respondió saliendo de la cocina.

No te escapas de una explicación – le gritó Naruto antes de verlo salir y sin más preparó la mamila del bebé sin dejar de jugar con él en sus brazos.

Listas las maletas, sólo hay que ir al aeropuerto y revisar la casa una última vez.

Tengo un poco de nervios – dijo Naruto.

Todo estará bien, tómalo como nuestro primer viaje en familia – sonrió Sasuke y eso puso de buen humor a Naruto.

Lo escuchaste bebé, nuestro primer viaje en familia.

Ba-chan – dijo el bebé quitándose la mamila y Naruto sonrió zorrunamente.

Oba-chan me matará pero no pienso corregirte – dijo Naruto mirando feliz a su hijo.

Itachi escuchó el timbre de su casa y su hijo mayor se apresuró a ir a abrir la puerta, seguido de su padre.

Oto-san, Iruka y Kakashi ya llegaron – dijo el niño de 9 años dándole paso a los invitados que su padre terminó de recibir.

Tu hijo ha crecido mucho – dijo Kakashi al mirar el menor, sacudiéndole los cabellos.

Sí – fue lo que respondió Itachi sonriendo mirando el pequeño puchero que había hecho su hijo, para luego verlo sacar el pecho al sentirse casi un "adulto" por las palabras de Kakashi. – pero su hijo no se queda muy atrás – comentó al ver a un pequeño castaño esconderse tímidamente detrás de Iruka. – qué edad tiene?

Pronto cumplirá los 4 años – dijo Kakashi sacando al pequeño de su escondite para presentarlo – Saluda Hikaru. – el pequeño hizo una reverencia ante el mayor.

Es muy mono – respondió la voz de Deidara asomándose tras de su esposo al ver al pequeño – pero ya casi todos están en el salón que les parece si pasamos. – invitó a la pareja con el pequeño.

Al entrar al salón descubrió a dos parejas más, Hinata y Neji jugaban con la pequeña Hanabi, mientras que Céfiro jugaba con la pequeña Ania quien sonreía desde los brazos de Gaara y Sai se recargaba tras el sillón susurrándole cosas seguramente pervertidas a Gaara quien comenzaba a sonrojarse y mirar de forma aguda a su esposo.

Pronto estará la cena, sólo esperamos a alguien más – dijo Deidara desde la entrada del salón.

Alguien ha sabido algo de Lee? – preguntó Neji.

Dijo que pasaría navidad y año nuevo con su familia pero creo que estaba tratando de impresionar a una chica.

De casualidad la que ha estado presente en los últimos ensayos.

Sí, ella. – no pudieron continuar pues un pequeño azabache de ojos escarlata entró en el salón, todos voltearon a verlo, el pequeño desvió la mirada un poco apenado y se apresuró a sentarse en uno de los sillones vacíos, momentos después su hermano mayor entraba para sacarlo del salón con una sonrisa.

Dijo papá que estemos atentos en la puerta no puedes esconderte – habló el mayor momentos antes de salir jalando al pequeño.

Cuanto misterio, por cierto creo que sólo faltan por llegar Tsunade-sama y Jiraya –sama - dijo Gaara

Entonces no deben tardar, siempre son muy puntuales en llegar, lo que me recuerda que Kakashi-san nos sorprendió esta vez con su puntualidad – comentó Sai.

Eso se debe a Iruka. – se rascó la cabeza el peliblanco.

Nuevamente los interrumpió el timbre de la puerta en esta ocasión aparecieron Jiraya y Tsunade con una amable sonrisa.

Hola – saludó Jiraya con una particular sonrisa secundada por Tsunade.

Por qué tan felices – preguntó Neji.

Es que decidimos traerles un regalo de navidad adelantado – sonrió la pareja y separándose dejaron a la vista a Naruto y Sasuke con su pequeño bebé en brazos.

Naruto – fue lo único que pudo susurrar Hinata permaneciendo en silencio junto con sus compañeros, por un par de minutos.

Ne, oto-san cuando estará la cena? – preguntó el hijo mayor de Itachi y eso hizo reaccionar a los demás quienes se levantaron para acercarse a la pareja.

Mucho tiempo Sasuke – dijo Neji acercándose al azabache y estrechándole la mano, siendo correspondido, mientras que Sai abrazaba a Naruto con cariño, pero lo que nadie esperó es que el chiby que Naruto sostenía en sus brazos empujara a Sai para separarlo de su "oka-san"

Pero mira nada más, si es un chiby-sasu – dijo Sai quedando a la altura del pequeño quien nunca había mostrado el ceño Uchiha hasta ese momento.

Creo que está celoso – dijo Naruto al ver que el pequeño no borraba su expresión.

Se parece a su padre – dijo Gaara mirando al pelirrojo.

Sé parece un poco más a ti – se burló Naruto.

Si no fuera porque es una copia al carbón del Uchiha. – dijo un poco indignado Sai.

Es una coincidencia que sea pelirrojo – se malhumoró Gaara

Mi madre era peliroja – sonrió Naruto, en ese momento Céfiro se acercó a su oka-san y el pequeño Jubei se le quedó viendo, segundos después le estiraba su biberón y Céfiro parpadeo confundido. - Creo que también Céfiro ya tiene un prospecto – agregó Naruto pero Sai levantó a Céfiro.

Ah, no, no con el Uchiha – se llevó al chiby hacia los sillones y Jubei volvió a hacer un puchero.

Todos rieron por la escena de celos de Sai y más aún cuando Naruto se mostró indignado al decir que su hijo era el mejor prospecto para Céfiro, una pequeña riña se desató hasta que Deidara sugirió que era mejor que pasaran a la cena, minutos después nadie recordaba el incidente.

Se encontraban platicando en la sobremesa, cuando Naruto volteó a ambos lados en busca de su esposo, pero al no encontrarlo se separó un poco del grupo, su bebé era cuidado por Deidara así que decidió buscar a su esposo, al llegar al corredor las primeras notas de una melodía le tranquilizaron, siguiendo aquellas notas fugitivas le guiaron hasta el estudio donde un piano era tocado con maestría, abrió la puerta en silencio y entró en la habitación dejándola abierta para ubicar su posición a los demás, se acercó al piano pero se sentó en el sofá junto a él, no deseaba interrumpirlo, las notas siguieron flotando unos segundos cuando algo se aferró a su pierna, al bajar la vista esos encantadores y brillantes ojitos pícaros le sonrieron y no pudo más que corresponderle a uno de los grandes amores de su vida, cuando ese pequeño le estiró los brazos sosteniendo firmemente en una mano su biberón no pudo más que agacharse y levantarlo en brazos para acomodarlo en sus piernas y tan pronto lo hizo el bebé se llevó el biberón a los labios y se acurrucó para tomar una siesta y su inseparable biberón, entre la tranquilidad del ambiente y las cálidas notas no le sorprendió que el pequeño cayera rápidamente dormido y recordó que Sasuke solía tocar el piano en casa cuando estaba embarazado y eso le ayudaba a dormir largas siestas arrullado por las notas del piano de su esposo, por eso no era de extrañar que su bebé cayera dormido al escuchar el piano de su padre, poco antes que la canción terminara levantó la vista, sólo para encontrar al resto de sus amigos y familiares, con sus respectivos hijos, algunos acurrucados contra sus "madres" y los mayores se encontraban sentados maravillados de la forma en que su tío tocaba el piano, sí, esa era una de las mejores noches de su vida, si le hubieran dicho todo lo que pasaría para poder estar así con su familia, habría pensado que era una historia de ficción muy bien elaborada, pero con una sonrisa abrazó a su pequeño y se entregó a la contemplación de aquel momento, guardándolo para siempre en su memoria.

Jubei Uchiha Uzumaki nunca comprendió porque sus padres se preocupaban tanto de que les dijera que algún día saldría de ese pueblo y se mudaría a la ciudad, parecía que lo quisieran tener siempre escondido, pero cuando sus padres le dijeron que le permitirían irse a la ciudad casi salta de alegría pero se adelantó demasiado, pues al parecer no se mudaría sólo como cualquier universitario normal, sus padres también se mudarían con él, aunque no venderían su actual hogar, pues ellos si tenían pensado regresar en alguna oportunidad, tal vez cuando fueran ancianos o para algunas vacaciones, pero eso no era lo que le preocupaba sino el hecho de que no dejaría de ser un hijo de familia y sólo suspiró esperando que eso no le trajera problemas en la universidad, no podía llamarse campesino pues sus padres se encargaban de mandarlo en largas vacaciones con sus primos pero nunca había vivido más allá de unos meses en una metrópoli y también pensó que quizás eso no le sería tan pesado, teniendo el apoyo de sus padres, así que al ver que su "madre" prácticamente empezó a empacar todo su equipaje supo que no se libraría tan fácil de su compañía.

Pero había otra razón por la cual deseaba viajar solo y de la cual sus padres no estaban enterados y esa era cierto pelinegro hijo de los antiguos amigos de sus padres, que literalmente se había convertido en su aire, aunque fuera un par de años mayor que él, veía en su mirada y en el encantador sonrojo que le adornaba sus mejillas cada vez que lo miraba con insistencia, que no le era del todo indiferente al joven y eso sacaba su vena pervertida que según su "madre" tenían los Uchiha.

Espérame Céfiro. – suspiró mirando el cielo a través de la ventana mientras esperaba que sus padres lo llamaran para partir al aeropuerto.

Tal vez este final marcaba la tranquilidad de una generación pero sólo despertaba el inicio de una nueva historia.

Notas de autora.

Iba a publicar este capítulo ayer, pero, no tengo internet en mi casa ¬3¬ eso y el trabajo no me dejó terminar a tiempo, por cierto ayer fue mi cumpleaños, y pues por otro lado ofrezco una disculpa por que estoy publicando este capítulo desde el año pasado -3- no me extrañará que hayan olvidado este fic, pero así es la vida "Todo tiene un principio y un fin" y me duele dejar ir a esta historia que aunque esta versión duró dos años, la original ya lleva como 8 años desde que nació la primera idea TOT la voy a extrañar pero es momento de soltarla, si sienten que quedó algún cabo suelto, me avisan y veremos si le agrego otro capítulo XD

Canciones en orden de aparición.

Duele - Chenoa.

El Duelo - La ley.

In the arms of an angel - Sarah McLaughlin

Silent Night de David Lanz en la versión de Piano Solo


End file.
